<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обратное притяжение by ChengH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286710">Обратное притяжение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChengH/pseuds/ChengH'>ChengH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crossover, Fantasizing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, High School, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, School, daily, romantic, Частичный ООС, нецензурная лексика, смена сущности</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChengH/pseuds/ChengH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказавшись в тайной комнате, ни в коем случае не стоит трогать непонятные и опасные на вид предметы. И что еще более важно, нельзя подпускать к ним того, кто заряжен неудачей. Потому что стоит Его Высочеству запнуться о стол, как волшебный эликсир выливается и летит в сторону Се Ляня, Лань Ванцзи и Шан Цинхуа. Бум! Заклинание подействовало, и чары развеются нескоро.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(с) ChengH</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Вэй Ин/Лань Чжань, Мобэй Цзюнь/Шан Цинхуа, Мэн Яо/Не Минцзюэ, Хуа Чэн/Се Лянь</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. за столом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Распределяющая шляпа в этом году такая медленная, – протянул Вэй Усянь, потягиваясь и принимаясь ждать, когда же оставшиеся первогодки рассядутся по местам, и профессор Макгонагалл не выйдет к своей стойке с ярко-золотым грифоном и не скажет вступительные слова.</p>
<p>Не Хуайсан рядом с ним махнул веером. Это был подарок от друга его брата. Его звали Цзинь Гуан Яо, и в данный момент они вместе с Не Минцзюэ проходили одно задание по поимке нескольких пожирателей смерти, что стали бродяжничать в северной части Лондона. Веер был крайне дорогим и принадлежал прославленному колдуну, который состоял в родстве с самим Мерлином, пусть и не в первом колене. Чифен-Цзунь обмолвился, чтобы его младший брат бережнее относился к нему, так как в случае чего придется наверняка выплатить этому коротышке моральную компенсацию за испорченную вещицу. Ведь как считал старший Не, этот смазливый паренек, который был младше его и, чтоб тебя, действительно одареннее и способнее по части логического мышления, а не грубой физической силы, пытается просто задобрить своего нового напарника, воздействуя самым низким способом. Через семью. </p>
<p>Не Хуайсан, в любом случае, веером был доволен, а в их дела не совался. Если у вас двоих терки, посудил парень, меня в это, пожалуйста, не впутывайте. Я и так поступил на Слизерин, уже один факультет определил мою судьбу тем, что все вокруг пальцем показывают и причитают, что за моей шкурой скрывается настоящее зло. Вэй Усянь же только смеялся и отмахивался. Ну и что, что Слизерин? Да, как правило история показывала, что именно отсюда выплывали в свет все темные маги ушедших столетий, взять того же Северус Снегга или Темного Лорда, о которых теперь молва улеглась, но на деле. Неужели, только если ты попал в Слизерин – уже значит, что ты плохой? Вэй Ину казалось, что наоборот. Гриффиндор – самый престижный и популярный факультет за все времена, на деле, был скоплением героев, которые, не разобравшись и даже не разработав какой-нибудь план, бросались о чертя голову и погибали, жертвуя своей шкурой. Когтевран – с одними чересчур умниками и занудами, и Пуффендуй, откуда выходят добрые и милые пустышки. Слизерин же – настоящий кладезь, билетик в который способен вытянуть не каждый. Слизерин – это и ум, и сила, и отчасти доброта. Вэй Усянь может сказать, что он кинется и не пожалеет жизни, чтобы защитить свою семью и близких, но так же Вэй Ин дополнит свой ответ уточнением, что для начала нужно, как следует решить всю стратегию их действия, а потом еще и продумать выход к отступлению. Отвага – отвагой, но спасти себя самого в случае непредвиденного поворота, куда важнее, чем броситься грудью на авада-кедавра. </p>
<p>Вот умрешь ты – и какой от тебя мертвого толк? Заложники все еще остаются заложниками, а ты, их славный и прекрасный герой, теперь послужишь удобрением для растений. Нет, так дела не делаются. Вэй Усянь считает, что змея и хитрость, что часто говорят про всех учеников Слизерина, на самом деле представляют из себя очень большой комплимент. Змеи умные, змеи способные, змеи опасные, змеи ловкие и юркие, змеи бесстрашные. Хитрость – самая прекрасная черта в мире. С помощью хитрости можно изловчиться и подобрать ответ на любой интересующий тебя вопрос; с помощью хитрости, можно выкрутиться из самой усложненной ситуации. С помощью хитрости, чего греха таить, но и очаровывать дам угодно для мужчин в первую очередь. Кто же не любит заигрывать с молоденькими барышнями? Они так мило краснеют, стоит лишь тебе сказать что-то хитренькое.</p>
<p>Вэй Ин хмыкает, когда Не Хуайсан начинает сильнее обмахиваться веером и напоминать, что они договорились встретиться с Цзян Чэном. </p>
<p>Цзян Чэн – Гриффиндорец. А еще по совместительству сводный брат Вэй Усяня. Он, Вэй Ин и Цзян Яньли – из одной семьи. Родители Вэй Ина погибли, когда он был совсем маленьким, и дядя Цзян забрал мальчика к себе. Вэй Усянь не знает точно, как все произошло, но слава Мерлину, никакого зеленого света и леденящего ужасом смеха он припомнить не может. Так что он не следующий Гарри Поттер. К тому же, чтобы повторить историю этого парня, которому теперь уже приличное количество лет, Вэй Усяню для начала надо обзавестись золотым трио и самому стать Гриффиндорцем, а то из их компании троих друзей на девчонку тянет максимум Не Хуайсан, а Гриффиндорец чересчур грозный и буйный, к тому же даже не рыжий. Да и не уверен Вэй Усянь, что его друзья потом смогли бы пожениться и нарожать еще целую кучку рыжих детей. </p>
<p>Молодой юноша снова потянулся и окинул взглядом большой зал. Здесь все было точно так же, как и на его прошлом, пятом, году обучения. Теперь Вэй Ин вместе с друзьями перешел на шестой курс, уже через год они закончат школу и приступят к работе в Министерстве Магии, хотя от Не Хуайсана все чаще слышатся предложения пойти работать в ту же больницу святого Мунго, потому что Цзян Яньли, которая была старше Вэй Ина и Цзян Чэна, работала в больнице не первый год и всегда славно отзывалась о ней. Там было тихо, спокойно, иногда происходили странные вещи, но если не спускаться в отдел ожогов, или слишком сильных травм, связанных с использованием скрещивания заклинаний одного с другим, то рабочий день проходил гармонично и размеренно. Не Хуайсан готов был плакать от счастья от такой перспективы. </p>
<p>Цзян Чэн ныл на ухо совершенно противоположное. Для него было главное стать мракоборцем и вытравить всех оставшихся пожирателей смерти, что шли по темному пути. Когда-то несколько лет назад, когда Цзян Ваньин был ребенком, на его глазах девушка с черепом и змеей на руке убила несколько невинных человек прямо в косом переулке. Мракоборцы подоспели вовремя и защитили остальных, но с тех пор Цзян Чэн всегда говорил, что хочет и сам заниматься подобным. Вэй Усянь же…</p>
<p>Что сказать. Он довольно неординарный человек.</p>
<p>Например, в этот самый момент, когда все внимательно слушали речь директора, которую и ему стоило бы послушать, ведь она была в самом деле интересной, залипал на стол Когтеврана. Именно в Когтевране на шестой курс перешел его одногодка, а так же второй Королевский Нефрит. Двое братьев Лань Сичэнь и Лань Ванцзи, которые имели происхождение не простых смертных, а носили в себе настоящую кровь знатного рода, были прозваны двумя Королевскими Нефритами. Они идеально владели магией, их навыки мастерства владения обычным холодных оружием и логикой приводили учителей в крайний восторг, а на поведение и вовсе не поступало ни единой жалобы. Да только Лань Хуань был старше своего брата, поэтому в том году закончил обучение, а вот Лань Ванцзи.</p>
<p>Лань Ванцзи спиной почувствовал назойливый взгляд и с нахмуренными бровями посмотрел в сторону стола Слизерина.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь подмигнул ему и, видя, как тот начинает злиться еще больше, улыбнулся и сложил руки вокруг рта, шепча в них послание. Вэй Ин взмахнул пальцами и легкий теплый ветерок подхватил его запечатанный заклинанием шепот, пронося прямиком над макушками однокурсников, таким образом, что уже через секунду Лань Чжань услышал прямо у себя в ухе:</p>
<p>– Лань Чжань, не хмурься, морщинки появятся, ха-ха.</p>
<p>Лань Ванцзи сжал руки в кулаки и поджимая губы, отвернулся, смотря на директора. Вэй Ин прыснул в собственный кулак. Лань Чжань – неподражаемый. Строит из себя недотрогу с самого первого курса. Вэй Усянь тогда бежал на поезд со всех ног, оставляя Цзян Ваньина и Цзян Яньли далеко позади. Он влетел в проход между двумя платформами со стороны мира маглов, а вышел прямиком на еще не успевшего отойти от этого прохода Лань Ванцзи. Так и получилось, что Вэй Ин повалил его на землю, а сам уселся сверху. Лань Чжань, мягко сказать, прифигел, но Лань Сичэнь, стоящий рядом, посмеялся и помог встать обоим мальчикам. Он отряхнул форму брата, отряхнул самого Вэй Усяня, поправляя на его голове съехавший хвостик, а когда Вэй Усянь поблагодарил его, поклонился и представился.</p>
<p>– Меня зовут Лань Сичэнь, а это мой младший брат. Ванцзи, не хочешь тоже представиться ему?</p>
<p>Лань Чжань поджал губы и, все еще сердясь на выходку Вэй Усяня, отвернулся и зашагал прочь. Вэй Ин выкрикнул в его спину с десяток извинений, но тот так и не развернулся. </p>
<p>– Я его сильно обидел, да? Я не специально, Лань Сичэнь! Правда! Я совсем не знал, что налечу на него. Он, наверное, теперь меня ненавидит.</p>
<p>Лань Хуань мягко улыбнулся и опустил руку на макушку мальчика.</p>
<p>– Не думаю. Если ты проявишь терпение, Ванцзи тебя обязательно простит. Он… упрям, но достаточно отходчивый человек. Помочь тебе занести багаж в поезд?</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь от помощи не отказался. Как оказалось позже, два родных брата, которые блистали своей красотой, в корне отличались друг от друга по внутреннем чертам. Настолько разный характер и манеры поведения никогда не позволяли другим людям путать их. Так Вэй Ин уже на второй день снующий по всему замку, наткнулся на Лань Ванцзи, вновь пытаясь извиниться, а когда Лань Чжань уже подумал действительно простить его, тот внезапно заинтересовался его ленточкой на пучке. Откуда же Вэй Усянь мог знать, что ту нельзя трогать? Ну, дернул он ее пару раз, зачем было так кричать и кидаться в него заклинаниями из палочки? </p>
<p>С тех самых пор мало что изменилось. Вэй Усянь все так же пытался хоть как-то расположить к себе Лань Ванцзи, ставя эту цель приоритетом номер один в течение всего учебного года, а Лань Чжань ставил себе задачу максимально слиться со стенами замка, лишь бы Вэй Ин его не нашел. Вот и сейчас. Как бы Вэй Усянь не пытался послать ему еще с десяток новых сообщений с помощью ветерка и шепота на ушко, Лань Ванцзи воздвигнул невербальное защитное заклинание, и все попытки Вэй Ина стали тщетны.</p>
<p>Не Хуайсан снова пихнул его в бок. Вышло больно.</p>
<p>– Чего тебе? Она уже закончила? – недовольно фыркнул Вэй Ин, смотря на золотую стойку. – Сколько можно болтать? Я умираю с голоду.</p>
<p>– Потерпи. Как только новые ученики рассядутся, так сразу и приступим.</p>
<p>– Чего? Новые ученики? – Вэй Усянь приподнялся и внимательно посмотрел в начало столов, пытаясь понять, что же он упустил из виду. – Но все первогодки уже сидят на своих местах.</p>
<p>– Вэй-сюн, ты как всегда либо летаешь в облаках, либо все внимание отдаешь Лань Ванцзи. Год от года ничего не меняется, – устало вздохнул Хуайсан. </p>
<p>– И вовсе не все.</p>
<p>– Мне припомнить все случаи? Некоторые я даже записал.</p>
<p>– Хуайсан, когда-нибудь ты станешь очень страшным человеком, – хмыкнул Вэй Ин, отклоняясь вбок и опускаясь подбородком на руку. – Но, что там про новых учеников? Я действительно все умудрился прослушать?</p>
<p>– Вынужден подтвердить, – парень кивнул, махнув на себя веером. – Новые ученики – ученики из Шармбатон и Дурмстранга. Они уже прибыли и должны вот-вот спуститься в зал.</p>
<p>– В самом деле? Но разве эти школы не приезжают к нам только, если устраивают Турнир Трех Волшебников? Или я чего-то не понимаю?</p>
<p>– Налаживание опыта и международное магическое сотрудничество, Вэй-сюн, – улыбнулся Не Хуайсан. – К тому же, новые лица это всегда очень интересно. Наши составы год от года не меняются, становится скучновато.</p>
<p>– Мне нет.</p>
<p>– Ну естественно, у тебя же столько забав. Например, как поджечь Лань Ванцзи, как избить Лань Ванцзи, как заставить Лань Ванцзи упасть с метлы. Иной раз удивляюсь, как он еще тебя не испепелил. Уверен, он может.</p>
<p>– Хе-е-ей. Когда это я пытался его поджечь, избить и сломать ему все конечности? Не было такого. Неа. Точно не было. Я такого не помню, – возмутился Вэй Ин, скрещивая руки на груди.</p>
<p>– Разве не ты на пятом курсе полетел с ним соревноваться в ловкости и столкнул в Гремучую Иву? Как он смог выжить после этого, ума не приложу.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь потер шею.</p>
<p>– Это вышло случайно. Я же говорил, Лань Чжань запутался в своей спортивной мантии, я только хотел помочь ему, если бы он просто позволил метле зависнуть, а не улетал от меня, как от прокаженного, он бы и не свалился. К тому же! Я пытался его поймать! Честное слово, пытался!</p>
<p>Не Хуайсан покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Он всем утверждал обратное.</p>
<p>– Как он мог всем что-то утверждать, если он ни с кем не разговаривает? – фыркнул Вэй Ин, прожигая взглядом стол Гриффиндора, где сидели третьекурсники. – Просто кое-кто не любит Слизеринцев, вот и распустили ложные слухи. Посмотри на меня. Неужели я действительно создаю впечатление человека, который способен кого-то убить?</p>
<p>Не Хуайсан внимательно посмотрел Вэй Усяню в глаза и после продолжительной паузы выдохнул:</p>
<p>– Вэй-сюн, но разве не ты смог на третьем курсе заманить семерых семикурсников из Пуффендуя на крышу Астрономической башни и пытался столкнуть их вниз? Если бы учителя вовремя не подоспели, кто знает, чтобы бы произошло.</p>
<p>– Не было такого! Я же… Я… Почему в этом мире верят на слово всем, кроме меня!? Я же сто раз говорил, что оказался там случайно! А тех парней я и вовсе встретить был не должен. Подумай сам. Я был на третьем курсе, я даже не мог точно запомнить, куда в этом чертовом замке нужно сворачивать, вот и наткнулся на них. Они стояли там за углом и варили какое-то зелье. Откуда мне было знать, что если я подойду ближе, то случайно наступлю на разброшенные под ногами свитки? Из них сразу вырвался какой-то ветер, который и занес нас туда! В самом деле, Хуайсан, мне же было тринадцать лет. Почему ты веришь этой байке?</p>
<p>Не Хуайсан неопределенно пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Ты же постоянно с чем-то экспериментируешь и пытаешься преуспеть в алхимии. Мне ли не знать, насколько это темная и опасная отрасль, а заинтересован в ней ты был еще с первого курса. Твоим словам не всегда можно верить. К тому же… Ветер из свитка? – юноша хмыкнул. – Довольно нелепая отмазка.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь махнул на него рукой.</p>
<p>– Что с тобой говорить. Кстати, а когда это я пытался поджечь Лань Чжаня?</p>
<p>– В поезде, пока мы сюда ехали, Вэй-сюн. Или не помнишь, как я застал вас двоих в коридоре, и штаны Лань Ванцзи полыхали ярким пламенем?</p>
<p>Вэй Ин хмыкнул.</p>
<p>– А то, что с нами были девчонки с четвертого курса Когтеврана, у которых были в руках палочки и пустое пространство в черепной коробке, это тебе ни о чем не сказало, да?</p>
<p>– Ты можешь колдовать и без палочки, а девушки не способны сотворить такой сильный огонь, что даже Лань Ванцзи не смог потушить его с первой попытки.</p>
<p>– Все против меня, даже мой лучший друг.</p>
<p>– Мы же все-таки со Слизерина, Вэй-сюн. Будь я на твоем месте, точно бы поджег Лань Ванцзи. Он опасный человек.</p>
<p>– Лань Чжань? Лань Чжань – опасный человек? Пха-ха-ха-ха, – Вэй Усянь схватился за живот. – Хуайсан, да ты с ума сошел. Лань Чжань просто закомплексованный очаровашка. Каждый раз, когда он сердится на меня или смущен, у него такое выражение на лице. Чувствую всем нутром, как ему стыдно, и как он зол. Жаль, что у него щеки не краснеют, это бы стало пределом для меня. Пха-ха-ха. </p>
<p>– И все-таки. Он… довольно молчалив. Все же знают, в тихом омуте…</p>
<p>– Дамы и Господа, прошу поприветствовать наших уважаемых гостей, которые проведут с нами весь этот учебный год! Ученики Дурмстранга и Шармбатона.</p>
<p>Вэй Ин резко отвлекся от их разговора и посмотрел на двери большого зала. Ему пришлось привстать со своего места, так как многие уже это сделали и ему было плохо видно. Сперва вошли ученики, которые приехали из Франции. Несколько самых очаровательных в мире девушек прошествовали вперед одной колонной и встали впереди, кланяясь и делая выпад в реверансе. Парочка Слизеринцев семикурсников им присвистнули, а Вэй Усянь снова посмотрел на выход. Его лицо вытянулось от удивления.</p>
<p>– Ого. А разве в Шармбатоне учатся не одни девушки? Откуда там столько парней?</p>
<p>И действительно. Точь-в-точь, как и грациозные красавицы, в зал следом вошла колонна молодых людей. Их одеяние, так же как и у женской половины их школы, было выткано из самого качественного голубого шелка, которое легко развевалось на ветру, даже от такой легкой и неспешной походки.</p>
<p>Юноши вышли вперед и встали позади девушек. Самый первый из них, отделился от общего скопления и поклонился, после чего встал в полный рост, встречая зал мягкой улыбкой.</p>
<p>– Мы очень благодарны за такой теплый прием, профессор Макгонагалл, – произнес Се Лянь. – И спасибо всем учащимся. Просим обучить нас всему, что знаете вы, и мы в ответ не уступим вам в ответном благородном жесте. </p>
<p>Молодой парень вновь отвесил почтительный поклон и встал к остальным, а Вэй Ин стал рассматривать его куда внимательнее, нежели остальных. Он приподнял руку и постучал себя пальцем по подбородку.</p>
<p>– Знаешь… Мне кажется, я его где-то видел, – протянул Вэй Усянь.</p>
<p>– Неудивительно, Вэй-сюн, – хмыкнул Не Хуайсан, складывая веер и начиная хлопать в ладоши вместе со всеми, отдавая честь новоприбывшим. – Это же Се Лянь. Его Высочество наследный принц из родословной Сянь Лэ. Ты должен был слышать о нем. Про него еще частенько любят говорить, что-</p>
<p>– Точно! Очень одаренный и славный парень, который поражает своей красотой и силой! Вспомнил. Читал про него в Истории современной магии.</p>
<p>– Вообще-то… – протянул Не Хуайсан. – Про него говорят, что он приносит несчастья одним своим присутствием.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь удивленно выпучил глаза.</p>
<p>– Вот этот парень? – Вэй Ин указал на него пальцем. – Нет, ты, наверное, что-то путаешь. Посмотри на него. Образец чистоты и величия. Какие тут могут быть несчастья?</p>
<p>– Правду тебе говорю. В том месяце в ежедневном пророке писали, что на земли герцога Сянь Лэ пришла засуха, а все потому, что Его Высочество приехал домой из школы на летние каникулы. Куда бы Се Лянь не пошел, обязательно случается что-то плохое. Так что… Вэй-сюн, я бы посоветовал тебе обвеситься защитными заклинаниями.</p>
<p>– Вечно любишь оклеветать людей почем зря. Он сейчас стоит прямо перед нами и ничего плохого не произошло.</p>
<p>– Просто подожди.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь фыркнул и снова посмотрел на вход. Точно так же, как и ученики школы Шармбатон, в зал прошли две колонны юношей и девушек, одетых в дорогие Королевкие шубы – ученики школы Дурмстранг. Чтобы представиться вперед выступил самый рослых из всех. Его волосы были закреплены сзади серебристой длинной лентой, ниспадая по широким плечам вниз. Сам парень выглядел очень грозно. Вэй Усянь улыбнулся, смотря на него. Чем-то этот холодный юноша напоминал ему его знакомую нефритовую ледышку. Только, разве что, размером Лань Чжань был куда скромнее.</p>
<p>– Благодарим за гостеприимство, директор. </p>
<p>После чего, даже не представившись и ничего не сказав ученикам Хогвартса, этот достопочтенный прошел обратно и встал в ряд рядом со своим однокурсником. Тот сразу же что-то шепнул ему на ухо, а Вэй Ин внимательно принялся бегать глазами абсолютно по каждому новоприбывшему, силясь рассмотреть и изучить их досконально.</p>
<p>Когда все, наконец, расселись и разбрелись по залу, те двое, оказались за столом Слизерина и сидели прямо по одну руку с Вэй Усянем. Вэй Ин бросил взгляд на Лань Ванцзи, чей стол приютил у себя несколько парней и девушек Шармбатона, и, когда холодные светлые глаза в очередной раз нахмурились и посмотрели на него в ответ, засмеялся, поднимая бокал с тыквенным соком повыше.</p>
<p>– Твое здоровье, Лань Чжань!</p>
<p>Не Хуайсан закатил глаза.</p>
<p>– Ешь и прекрати раздражать его. Опять ведь нарываешься на драку. Был бы здесь Цзян Чэн, отвесил бы тебе смачного тумака.</p>
<p>Вэй Ин засмеялся, а после повернулся к гостям, обращаясь к тому, кто сидел к нему ближе всех.</p>
<p>– Вы даже не представились, парни. Меня зовут Вэй Усянь, и я-</p>
<p>– Мне до лампочки.</p>
<p>– Э-э-э? Ты чего это?</p>
<p>Рядом сидящий с ним молодой человек посмеялся и отвесил мягкий поклон головой, похлопывая своего друга по плечу.</p>
<p>– Прошу, извините его. Наш Мобэй Цзюнь со всеми такой холодный. И как ему только доверили представлять нашу школу? Вы не сильно обиделись от такого приветствия? Меня зовут Хуа Чэн.</p>
<p>Вэй Ину понравился этот парень куда больше первого.</p>
<p>– О, ничего страшного. Наш Вэй Усянь привык к подобного рода отношению, – успел ответить за него Хуайсан. – Видите ли… Он у нас кайфует от того, когда его максимально игнорируют.</p>
<p>– В самом деле?</p>
<p>– Хуайсан! – цыкнул Вэй Ин. – И вовсе я не кайфую от этого! </p>
<p>– Не ты ли бегаешь за тем, кому на тебя до лампочки?</p>
<p>– Ох, так вот в чем дело, – улыбнулся Хуа Чэн, накладывая себе в тарелку немного свиного рулета. – И кто же эта прекрасная барышня?</p>
<p>– Это его однокурсник с другого факультета, – улыбнулся Хуайсан, указывая веером прямо на стол, где сидел Лань Ванцзи и слушал Се Ляня. – Вон тот статный юноша.</p>
<p>Улыбка Хуа Чэна стала шире, а Мобэй Цзюнь рядом немного закашлялся.</p>
<p>– А у тебя, Вэй Усянь, необычные вкусы. Тогда тебе в самом деле понравится Цзюнь-сюн. </p>
<p>– Эй, ну я же не в этом смысле! – возмутился Вэй Ин. – Хоть кто-нибудь тут уже, наконец, будет слушать меня? </p>
<p>– Не думаю, Вэй-сюн, – хмыкнул Не Хуайсан. – Кстати, я был прав. Посмотри на своего Лань Ванцзи. Се Лянь только что опрокинул на него горячий соус для крылышек.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь вместе с Мобэй Цзюнем и Хуа Чэном устремили взгляды за стол в середине, видя, как Его Высочество вскакивает на ноги и помогает вытереться Лань Ванцзи салфетками. Когтевранец начинает качать ему головой, и сразу после этого идет в направлении выхода из зала. Вэй Ин, не раздумывая, подскакивает следом.</p>
<p>– Куда ты, Вэй Усянь? Это же просто соус.</p>
<p>– А это просто Лань Чжань, который дотошный чистюля, и у которого сейчас наверняка будет разрыв сердца, если он не сменит рубашку, – фыркнул Вэй Ин. – Се Лянь продолжает бежать за ним, я должен его остановить, а то, того гляди, он еще его чем-нибудь испачкает.</p>
<p>Хуа Чэн следом подскочил из-за стола, подталкивая Мобэя.</p>
<p>– Пошли, всегда хотел посмотреть на представление. Думаю будет весело, – хихикнул Сань Лан. – Я слышал, что Его Высочество в самом деле довольно неуклюж.</p>
<p>– А я тебе там зачем? – угрюмо изрек Мобэй, но все же поднялся с места. </p>
<p>Не Хуайсан, вздохнул и, проследив, как вся эта гвардия удаляется к дверям большого зала, перевел взгляд за стол Гриффиндора. Цзян Чэн, который жестами начал его спрашивать, что это такое сейчас было, получил в ответ взгляд аля &lt;i&gt;«даже не спрашивай»&lt;/i&gt;.</p>
<p>Стоило всем пятерым ученикам покинуть большой зал, как в коридоре действительно, черт его дери, нашлось то, во что Лань Ванцзи можно окунуть второй раз. А именно – забытое Филчем ведро с грязной водой и отходами, куда и пятился Лань Чжань, пока Се Лянь напирал на него, рассыпаясь в извинениях.</p>
<p>Хуа Чэн пристроился за спиной Вэй Ина и следовал за тем по пятам, подтягивая за собой Мобэй Цзюня, а тот шел с такой неохотой, как будто его волочили на собственную смерть. Стоило Вэй Усяню приблизиться к тем двоим, как прямо из-за угла раздался шум, вынуждая всех парней замереть на месте.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь вздохнул с облегчением, ведь до ведра, в которое бы наступил Лань Ванцзи, оставалось несколько крошечных чжаней.</p>
<p>Шан Цинхуа опоздал на обед, потому что долго разбирался, куда пропадала его сова из совятни. Он перерыл всю башню, он облазил все мужские спальни и даже брал свою метлу и летал над окнами, заглядывая в женские комнаты, но так и не смог отыскать свою ласточку. Как выяснилось буквально пару минут назад эта дурацкая птица не потерялась, а улетела на охоту.</p>
<p>– Как будто пожрать потом было нельзя. А ведь я звал тебя, тупой комок с перьями!</p>
<p>Он ужасно проголодался. Даже в поезде, пока они ехали вместе с остальными ребятами с Гриффиндора, ему не удалось купить себе тыквенного печенья. Все расхватали. А живот не прекращал урчать. Поэтому сейчас он летел в большой зал со страшной скоростью и такая делегация, застывшая посередине коридора, его очень сбила с толку.</p>
<p>Шан Цинхуа добежал до всех и замер, хлопая глазами.</p>
<p>– Вы чего тут встали? – его взгляд метнулся к двум парням одетых в медвежьи шкуры. – И кто вы вообще такие? Почему убили мишку?</p>
<p>– Кого мы убили? – удивленно переспросил Хуа Чэн.</p>
<p>– А почему этот парень одет в платье?</p>
<p>Се Лянь удивленно осмотрел свою одежду.</p>
<p>– Строго говоря, это просто такой фасон, – протянул Вэй Усянь. – Цинхуа, ты как всегда где-то пропадаешь и куда-то опаздываешь. Я удивлен, что встретил тебя без твоих любимых свитков. Ты же обычно вечно зарываешься в них, как маленький хомячок в большой мешок с зерном.</p>
<p>Шан Цинхуа вспыхнул и сжал кулаки.</p>
<p>– Кто я?! А ну, повтори! </p>
<p>Вэй Усянь засмеялся, хлопая себя рукой по коленям. Хуа Чэн позади него тоже улыбнулся, а Лань Ванцзи, который все еще находился в опасной близости от ведра с помоями, грозно рыкнул в сторону Слизеринца.</p>
<p>– Вэй Ин!</p>
<p>– Лань Чжань! – улыбнулся Вэй Усянь. – Ты, наконец, вспомнил обо мне. Спасибо за такую честь. Просто хотел посоветовать заклинание очищения, а еще не делай резких движений.</p>
<p>– Я не собираюсь тебя слушаться!</p>
<p>Как только Лань Ванцзи выкрикнул эти слова, то сразу же развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, поднял свою правую ногу... и опустил ее прямо в ведро с отходами. На весь коридор раздался громкий плюх. Се Лянь, стоящий все это время рядом с ним, зажал рот руками и отошел назад, врезаясь спиной в грудь Хуа Чэна, который успел отойти от Вэй Ина.</p>
<p>– Прости, Лань Ванцзи. Я совсем не хотел. Я так виноват, – запричитал Его Высочество. – Ты из-за меня уже дважды испачкался. И как же так получилось… </p>
<p>– Сейчас виноват в этом только он сам, – протянул Вэй Усянь, скрещивая руки на груди.</p>
<p>Лань Ванцзи обернулся и грозно посмотрел на него.</p>
<p>– А чего ты на меня смотришь и глазками стреляешь? Не я ли говорил тебе не делать резких движений? Лань Чжань, ты такой злой, а я ведь просто пытался помочь тебе.</p>
<p>– Ты!</p>
<p>Шан Цинхуа, молча закатил глаза и попытался всех обойти, врезаясь в широкую грудь Мобэя, который загородил собой остатки прохода. </p>
<p>– Эй, убийца мишек, дай мне пройти. Я сейчас умру от голода.</p>
<p>Мобэй Цзюнь удивленный такой наглостью посмотрел на него со всей серьезностью и специально встал настолько неудобно, насколько это было возможным.</p>
<p>– Ну чего развалился? Я есть хочу, – возразил парень.</p>
<p>По правде сказать, Шан Цинхуа хоть и был возмущен и зол, все же ситуация со стороны выглядела довольно забавно. Цинхуа не обладал особо высоким ростом. Даже если поставить его рядом с Вэй Усянем и Се Лянем, то те бы выиграли с большим преимуществом. Именно поэтому кричать сейчас на человека, который был вдвое больше и сильнее его самого – та еще идея. Но его живот снова подал голос.</p>
<p>Мобэй хмыкнул и отвернулся.</p>
<p>– Хомячкам слова не давали.</p>
<p>– Ты… ТЫ МЕНЯ ХОМЯКОМ НАЗВАЛ?! Вэй Усянь!</p>
<p>Вэй Ин отвлекся от Лань Ванцзи и уставился на Шан Цинхуа.</p>
<p>– Опять я? Как я успел тебя разозлить, если сейчас даже не разговаривал с тобой?</p>
<p>– Убери своего амбала! Я есть хочу, а он загородил мне весь проход!</p>
<p>Се Лянь, который все это время стоял в одной позе, прижавшись к груди Хуа Чэна и даже не замечающий этого, оттолкнулся от теплого меха и сделал навстречу Мобэю и Цинхуа несколько неуверенных шагов.</p>
<p>– Я уже и так сегодня успел натворить делов, но… – Его Высочество наклонил голову в бок и улыбнулся. – Может быть, достопочтенный Мобэй Цзюнь, все же даст этому юноше пройти? Человек действительно голоден, я слышу крик о помощи от его желудка, стоя отсюда.</p>
<p>Цинхуа удивленно изогнул бровь. Он-то действительно думал, что перед ним стоит девушка в голубом платьице. Мобэй перевел взгляд на Хуа Чэна и тот качнул головой в сторону. Проход для Шан Цинхуа в тот же миг оказался снова свободен. Се Лянь развернулся и посмотрел на ученика Дурмстранга.</p>
<p>– Подумать не мог, что Ваш друг меня послушает. Все же вы очень вежливые и добрые юноши, если вас по хорошему попросить. Правда ведь?</p>
<p>– Конечно, Ваше Высочество, – улыбнулся Сань Лан. – Думаю, нам стоит идти. Вэй Усянь хотел показать нам наши комнаты.</p>
<p>– Я хотел? Правда, что ли?</p>
<p>– Именно!</p>
<p>Хуа Чэн резко утянул его за руку и отвел в сторону, прощаясь с Лань Ванцзи и Се Лянем, которые проводили их долгим взглядом. Но если у Его Высочества оставался какой-никакой положительный настрой, то вот Лань Чжань теперь прожигал молниями не только Вэй Ина, но и Хуа Чэна, который бесцеремонно шел с тем в обнимку.</p>
<p>Мобэй окинул оставшихся троих молодых людей, а на Шан Цинхуа и вовсе посмотрел так, как будто собирается удавить его в стенку. Парень сглотнул. Он ведь просто потерял свою сову и отлучился, чтобы поискать ее. Как за такой короткий промежуток времени к ним в школу успели приехать такие странные новые ученики? Один разгуливает в девчачьем платье, совершенно этого не стыдясь, а другие убивают медведей и носят на себе их шкуры. Еще и Вэй Усянь каким-то боком уже успел с ними закорешиться. А ведь от такой термоядерной смеси точно можно ждать беды в ближайшее время.</p>
<p>Шан Цинхуа вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Пофиг. Сначала поем, а потом подумаю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. взаперти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ученикам по обмену по распоряжению профессора Макгонагалл было выделено несколько спален в каждой из башен. Девушки из Шармбатон разместились в башне факультета Пуффендуй. Юноши из Шармбатон в башне Когтевран. Леди из Дурмстранга в Гриффиндоре, а мужчины Дурмстранга в Слизерин. Поэтому показать спальни и проход в подземелья Вэй Усяню для Хуа Чэна и Мобэй Цзюня действительно пришлось.</p><p>Они вместе прошли не только в общую гостиную, но и последовали после отбоя на полную экскурсию всей территории. На самом деле в первый день занятий Вэй Ин не очень хотел нарываться на неприятности, да и лечь спать пораньше было не такой уж плохой затеей. Первого сентября ему пришлось вставать ни свет ни заря, потом получать пинки под зад от Цзян Чэна, который все причитал, что собирать чемодан нужно быстрее, и чтобы Вэй Усянь ничего не забыл, ведь тогда его матушка будет перенапрягаться и доставлять забытые вещи не одной совой. Вэй Усяню не удалось как следует выспаться ни утром, ни в поезде, ни лечь спать в часы отбоя, потому что как только староста факультета сделал обход и удалился, к ним в комнату постучали.</p><p>Не Хуайсан отмахнулся и сказал, что он не собирается больше подниматься с кровати, а Су Миньшань вместе со своим другом и вовсе не желали никому открывать в этой жизни двери. Так и получилось, что встал с постели Вэй Усянь. Парень поправил свою спальную рубашку и подтянул повыше съехавшие на талии штаны, обулся в пушистые тапки, так как топили здесь не очень, а заболеть не хотелось, и чинно прошествовал к двери, открывая ее.</p><p>Хуа Чэн улыбнулся ему и поманил рукой к себе, прося покинуть покои.</p><p>– Что-то случилось? </p><p>Вэй Ин вышел из комнаты, сразу же обнаруживая за дверью прислонившего к стенке Мобэй Цзюня. Тот критически осмотрел его внешний вид и показательно фыркнул, когда глаза дошли до тапок.</p><p>– Мы бы хотели осмотреться. Поможешь нам?</p><p>– Осмотреться? – удивился Вэй Ин. – Но уже был отбой, может быть, я сделаю это для вас двоих завтра в обед? Или после занятий?</p><p>– Думаю, сейчас самое лучшее время, – продолжал улыбаться Хуа Чэн и манить за собой рукой, постепенно покидая коридор со спальнями. – Нам никто не будет мешать. Я не очень люблю большие скопления людей.</p><p>– Да? Отчего же? Неужто у Хуа Чэна социофобия?</p><p>Вэй Ин усмехнулся, уже ступая за порог общей гостиной и подходя к обратной стороне портрета, открывая путь на выход.</p><p>– Вовсе нет, – ответил парень, выпрыгивая за порог.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь последовал за ним, а Вэй Усянь вышел последним, закрывая портретную раму очень аккуратно, так как человек на картине спал. Он указал пальцем направо, и вся троица начала двигаться по темному тоннелю подземелья в верную сторону.</p><p>– Разве ты не заметил, Вэй Усянь? – Хуа Чэн приподнял свою челку с правой стороны и только теперь Вэй Ин действительно смог рассмотреть его лицо целиком и полностью.</p><p>Правый глаз юноши, который тот все время скрывал за волосами, был забинтован.</p><p>– Ого… А что это с тобой?</p><p>– Пустяки, – хмыкнул Хуа Чэн, цокая каблучками своих ботинок. – Неудачный сбой генов при рождении, только и всего. Но когда дело касается не близких друзей, все постоянно спрашивают об этом, как и ты сейчас.</p><p>– Извини…</p><p>– Все нормально, ответить одному тебе не является большой проблемой, но когда я нахожусь в толкучке, да еще и представляю собой новые поводы для сплетен, являясь новеньким, все как один рвутся спрашивать. Отвечать одно и то же по несколько раз за час надоедает.</p><p>Вэй Усянь хмыкнул. Они преодолели длинную полукруглую арку и вышли к лестнице, начиная подниматься по ступенькам наверх.</p><p>– Значит, ты всегда-всегда носишь повязку? – спросил Вэй Ин, оборачиваясь и смотря на Хуа Чэна. – Это, наверное, не очень удобно. Может быть, если с твоим глазом такие проблемы, я смогу помочь?</p><p>– И чем же? – потянул Мобэй Цзюнь.</p><p>– О, надо же. Мобэй, так ты умеешь разговаривать? – прыснул Вэй Усянь. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь наградил его в ответ каменным лицом, отчего парню захотелось засмеяться только больше.</p><p>– Просто я немного умею обращаться с несколькими заклинаниями, если тебе так нужно, то почему бы мне не оказать такую услугу? Всего-то и стоит, что покопать в библиотеке в разделе о человеческой анатомии и изобрести средство исцеления.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь метит на пост нового Мерлина столетия? – улыбнулся Сань Лан, подмигивая Мобэй Цзюню.</p><p>– Вовсе нет. Просто нравится придумывать что-то новое. В том году я хотел помочь Лань Чжаню и подарил ему на Рождество метлу, которая не дает своему наезднику упасть. Я сам смастерил ее.</p><p>– И что в итоге?</p><p>– Ну… Лань Чжань сдал ее учителям и сказал, что она содержит в себе проклятия темной магии, те начали проверять ее и, в конечном итоге, сломали, – грустно посмеялся Вэй Усянь. – Лань Чжань такой дурачок. Я же не хотел его заколдовать, просто хотел помочь. Он никогда не принимает от меня подарков. Я подумал, что такой полезный, он уж должен взять, а он… Хах, неужели, Лань Чжань действительно такой глупенький и не подумал, что я специально наложу на метлу заклинание, которое самоуничтожает все ее волшебные свойства, если он решится сдать ее на проверку? Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань…</p><p>– Стало быть Вэй Усянь действительно заинтересован в людях, которые отвергают его?</p><p>– Агрх… Нет! Вовсе это не так, – возмутился Вэй Ин. – Нам сейчас в ту сторону. Мы обойдем этот коридор по дуге и сможем подняться к общим лестницам. Вам надо быть крайне осторожными, потому что они сами меняют направление. Куда бы вы хотели пойти?</p><p>Хуа Чэн и Мобэй Цзюнь переглянулись.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, как ты относишься к ученикам нашей школы? – вместо ответа спросил Сань Лан, делая шаг вперед.</p><p>– Как? – Вэй Ин постучал указательным пальцем по губам и пожал плечами. – Да никак. Разве есть какая-то дискриминация к определенным школам? Я только удивился, что вы привезли к нам девушек, а Шармбатон парней. Всегда думал, что у вас идет разделения по полам. Ильверморни, например, такого ощущения не вызывает.</p><p>– О, школа в Северной Америке? Слышал о ней, говорят учебная программа там на высоте.</p><p>– Может быть, – протянул Мобэй.</p><p>– И все же? Разве ты не считаешь нас немного… плохими? – переспросил Хуа Чэн, поворачивая голову к Вэй Ину.</p><p>– А с чего бы мне так считать? Вы разве успели сделать что-то плохое? </p><p>– Мы можем, – ответил Мобэй Цзюнь.</p><p>– Плохие вещи же тоже определяются качеством поступка, – улыбнулся Вэй Ин. – Например, как сейчас. Мы гуляем после отбоя, и нас могут поймать старосты факультетов и старосты школы, но разве мы совершаем такое уж сильное преступление? Не сочти за грубость, Хуа Чэн, но не тебе считать, что я могу осуждать кого-то лишь за его принадлежность к определенной вещи. Я учусь в Слизерине, а этот факультет крайне успешно подпортил себе всю репутацию чуть ли не с момента его создания. Все считают тебя плохим, если ты оказался здесь. А ведь даже сын славного и великого Гарри Поттера учился на нем. </p><p>Хуа Чэн хмыкнул.</p><p>– На самом деле я пошутил, – ответил парень. – Просто хотел узнать, не презираешь ли ты нас и других учеников из нашей школы. О нас всегда создается плохое впечатление лишь по внешнему виду.</p><p>– А что с вашим внешним видом?</p><p>– Как сказать…</p><p>– Эй, вы! Что вы делаете в коридоре после отбоя? Это нарушение правил!</p><p>– О не-ет… – простонал Вэй Ин, хлопая себя рукой по лицу. – Ну почему сегодня патрулирует именно он…</p><p>– Какой-то голос знакомый, – прошептал Хуа Чэн. – Мобэй, ты так не думаешь?</p><p>– Может, немного?</p><p>В самом конце коридора резко зажегся свет на конце палочки, и из темноты вышел Цзян Ваньин, который держал оружие над головой. Его брови были нахмурены, однако, когда он перевел взгляд на Хуа Чэна и Мобэй Цзюня, то отступил в сторону. Драться с учениками школы Дурмстранга совсем не хотелось, во-первых, гости, а, во-вторых, все же эти парни были оба на голову выше его самого, да и неизвестно какими техниками колдовства они обладали. Чего гляди, ринешься сам – сам же и покалечишься.</p><p>Вэй Усянь выступил немного вперед, выходя из-за спин парней. Цзян Чэн устремил свой взгляд на него, и винтики в голове заходили в ходуном, складывая перед глазами идеальную мозаику.</p><p>– О, ну, теперь все понятно.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, все не так. Я просто показываю им школу, мы ничего такого не делаем.</p><p>– Да ну? Ты показываешь им школу, как похвально, – саркастично выплюнул парень. – А про отбой и правила ты, конечно же, решил умолчать, думая о том, что это ненужная информация.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн…</p><p>Сань Лан, выступил вперед, вновь загораживая собой Вэй Усяня и поклонился Гриффиндорцу.</p><p>– Прошу нас извинить, но мы действительно не знали, что в такое время нельзя ходить по школе. Наш новый друг предупреждал, что с ночными походами могут возникнуть сложности, но мы не обратили на это должного внимания. Все дело в том, что у нас в школе совершенно нет рамок и правил по поводу комендантского часа.</p><p>Глаза Цзян Ваньина загорелись.</p><p>– Нет комендантского часа? Правда?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь посмотрел на Вэй Усяня, который стоял сзади и кусал собственную губу, видимо, соображая, как им поскорее смыться отсюда, но затем его глаза наткнулись на движущийся силуэт во тьме позади Слизеринца. Он тот час же выставил руку вперед и щелкнул пальцами, выпуская маленький клубок ледянисто-синего пламени, которое осветило собой весь коридор.</p><p>Вэй Ин вздрогнул, оборачиваясь назад. Тот час же поступили и все остальные.</p><p>– Цинхуа? – удивился Вэй Усянь. – А вот и твои свитки. Что ты тут забыл в такой час? Неужели снова заснул в библиотеке и выбирался через окно?</p><p>На голове парня виднелись листики и травинки, что доказывали верность теории Вэй Усяня, однако, подтверждать чужие догадки Шан Цинхуа не стал. Он только плотнее обернул руку вокруг своих драгоценных рукописей и гордо выступил вперед, подходя к общему скоплению людей. Его глаза устремились в сторону Мобэя.</p><p>– Как ты меня заметил? – прищурился он. – Я же не издавал ни звука.</p><p>– Почуял… – грозным шепотом выдохнул старший парень.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа ощутил холодок, который повеял в его сторону и отступил ближе к Вэй Усяню, сглатывая слюну в горле. Этот здоровяк точно кого-то убивал, пусть не медведя, но человека наверняка успел замочить. Подобный взгляд и голос прошибали до мурашек. А Мобэй все продолжал пялиться.</p><p>– Отлично. Теперь у меня четверо нарушителей, двоих из которых еще можно как-то простить, – адресовал Цзян Чэн в сторону учеников по обмену. – Шан Цинхуа и Вэй Усянь, будете писать объяснительную директору. А потом получите наказание.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн! Да чего ты такой противный? – возмутился Вэй Ин. – Ты же всегда почти всех отпускаешь! Сам же любишь бродить по школе ночью, когда не твоя очередь патрулирования. Что с тобой? Пытаешься понтануться своей крутостью перед новенькими?</p><p>Цзян Ваньин злобно оскалился, огонек на кончике его палочки загорелся сильнее.</p><p>– Заткнись, иначе получите не только наказание, но и дополнительную отработку в лесу.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, лучше тебе и правда заткнуться, – прошипел Цинхуа. – Цзян Чэн всегда побранит и перестанет, а вот если мы своим шумом сейчас привлечем хоть одного старосту школы, то-</p><p>– Что вы делаете посреди коридора ночью? – послышался низкий мужской голос со стороны выхода в главный зал. – Это строгое нарушение правил.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа закрыл глаза, а Вэй Усянь рядом с ним возвел руки к небу.</p><p>– Чтоб тебя… – прошептал он.</p><p>– О, а этот голос кажется мне еще более знакомым, – улыбнулся Хуа Чэн.</p><p>Его единственный глаз устремился в сторону выхода из арки и посмотрел прямо на выходящего из-за угла Лань Ванцзи. Он не только шел с явным желанием наказать их всех, но волок за собой еще одного нарушителя. Какого же было удивление Шан Цинхуа, Мобэй Цзюня, Вэй Усяня и самого Хуа Чэна, когда за спиной Лань Ванцзи показалась макушка Его Высочества.</p><p>– Се Лянь? – Вэй Ин, приоткрыл рот от удивления. – А ты что здесь забыл?</p><p>Юноша посмеялся, почесывая собственный затылок.</p><p>– Я в самом деле просто искал, где здесь туалеты. Кто же знал, что выходить по ночам запрещается? Лань Ванцзи поймал меня и объяснил, что уборные можно найти и в общей башне. Старосты факультета совсем об этом не сказали. </p><p>Шан Цинхуа склонился к Вэй Усяню и прошептал:</p><p>– Наверняка он просто прослушал. Лань Ванцзи до того дотошный, что всем новеньким объясняет все по два раза, после вводного инструктажа от других.</p><p>Цзян Чэн отступил в сторону и поклонился Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Староста, я поймал нарушителей и уже собирался назначить для них наказание.</p><p>– Благодарю, ты можешь быть свободным. Я сам разберусь с ними.</p><p>Цзян Ваньин усмехнулся и посмотрел на Вэй Усяня, который выглядел так, будто Цзян Чэн их оставляет на верную погибель. Ваньин махнул ему рукой и быстрым шагом покинул общий коридор. Все шестеро замерли и простояли несколько долгих минут в полном молчании. Хуа Чэн с застывшей улыбкой разглядывал полупрозрачный наряд Его Высочества, который, заметив этот изучающий взгляд, поспешил плавно ретироваться за спину Лань Ванцзи. Мобэй Цзюнь вел себя так, как будто ему вообще нет никакого дела до всего, что здесь происходит. Шан Цинхуа кусал губу, мысленно пытаясь продумать все ходы к отступлению, и куда он будет бежать в случае драки, а Лань Ванцзи вместе с Вэй Усянем пялились друг на друга.</p><p>В итоге, Вэй Ин не выдержал.</p><p>– Слушай, Лань Чжань, это просто недоразумение.</p><p>– Двести двенадцатый раз?</p><p>– Строго говоря… Поскольку год начался только что, то прошлый считать необязательно. Так что я могу аннулировать все те мои нарушения?</p><p>– Не можешь.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, будь великодушным, я просто показывал людям, что здесь и как.</p><p>– Правилами школы сказано, что-</p><p>– Прошу прощения, – вновь улыбнулся Хуа Чэн и повторно затолкал Вэй Усяня себе за спину. </p><p>Как только рука парня коснулась плеча Слизеринца, взгляд Лань Ванцзи сделался злее, но он промолчал, внимательно смотря на статного юношу, который выступил вперед и поклонился.</p><p>– Мы совсем не расслышали, что об этом правиле говорил директор. Не стоит наказывать нашего друга. Он просто делал нам с Мобэем одолжение.</p><p>– Друг? </p><p>Шан Цинхуа вытаращился на Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Ты умеешь делать одолжения?</p><p>Вэй Усяню захотелось закатить глаза до внутренней стороны своего черепа.</p><p>– Почему все считают, что у меня не может быть друзей, и что я не могу делать для них добрые дела? </p><p>– Потому что в прошлый раз, когда я попросил тебя помочь мне провести инвентаризацию в библиотеке, ты спалил мне половину секции! – возмутился Цинхуа.</p><p>– Обычная случайность, – возмутился Вэй Ин. – Просто кое-кому надо вешать таблички на книги, которые нельзя открывать, потому что откуда мне было знать, что тот толстый томик написан на мертвом языке и содержит в себе силу четырех стихий? Еще скажи спасибо, что я вовремя захлопнул страницы и наружу вылетел только огонь, а не все и сразу.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа покачал головой.</p><p>– Между прочим, ты вообще должен падать мне в ноги. Я же сразу все потушил.</p><p>– Я все потушил, – вставил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Се Лянь вновь показался из-за его спины.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи действительно такой потрясающий человек. Он очень умен, – подтвердил Его Высочество.</p><p>Лань Чжань кивнул головой в знак благодарности.</p><p>– То есть его слова и комплименты ты принять можешь, а когда я тебе говорю что-то хорошее, ты кричишь мне в ответ «убожество»?!</p><p>Вэй Усянь выступил из-за Хуа Чэна, всплескивая руками от негодования.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, какого черта ты такой упрямый? Чем я тебе не нравлюсь? Я же все делаю, только чтобы угодить твоей заносчивой заднице!</p><p>– Вэй Ин!</p><p>Хуа Чэну пришлось вновь его спрятать, а Лань Ванцзи собраться с силами, чтобы не прибить за подобную фамильярность Дурмстранговца. Шан Цинхуа сглотнул и попытался под шумок развернуться и улизнуть отсюда, по добру по здорову, но стоило ему отойти на несколько шагов назад, как Мобэй Цзюнь ловко подхватил того за шкирку, словно кутенка, ставя рядом с собой и удерживая, чтобы он и не думал сбежать.</p><p>– Пусти! Пусти! Пусти, убийца медведей! У тебя даже пижама с мехом! Как можно так не любить милых зверушек?! А сову свою ты на завтрак съел?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь проигнорировал его.</p><p>Вэй Усянь все еще продолжал выкрикивать из-за спины Хуа Чэна, поскольку тот больше не давал ему возможности высунуться и встать впереди, а Лань Ванцзи от этого становился все злее и злее. Се Лянь нутром чуял, что сейчас случится что-то очень плохое, поэтому дабы предотвратить еще не начавшуюся драку, он резко выступил вперед и встал посередине, кладя одну руку на грудь Лань Ванцзи, а другой упираясь в пушистый мех на воротничке Хуа Чэна.</p><p>– Господа, господа! Не будем ссориться. Давайте выдохнем, успокоимся и попытаемся решить эту пробл-</p><p>– Давай, Лань Чжань! Послушай его! Ты же только его теперь слушаешь, правда ведь?</p><p>– Вэй Ин!</p><p>– А что я не прав, что ли?! Хуа Чэн, скажи, если я не прав!</p><p>– Вообще-то… – начал Сань Лан, продолжая смотреть на руку Его Высочества, которая, между прочим, оказалась действительно сильной.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи нахмурился сильнее да так, что из кончика его палочки, которую он держал в руке, посыпались искры.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, Лань Ванцзи, пожалуйста, не нервничайте!</p><p>– Да какой толк от его нервов?! – возмутился Цинхуа, которого все еще удерживали за шкирку по непонятной на то причине. – Мы уже привлекли к себе старосту школы, кто еще страшнее него к нам может прий-</p><p>– Что такое, Миссис Норрис? Ты слышишь голоса? </p><p>Вся шестерка замерла, подобно статуям, и даже сглотнуть никто не решился. Лань Ванцзи, Вэй Усянь и Шан Цинхуа знали Филча, поэтому для них было нормой понимать, что конкретно им сейчас грозит, хотя Лань Чжань и не особо боялся, он все же староста. А вот Се Лянь столкнулся с этим не очень привлекательным мужчиной на выходе из большого зала, когда случайно отдавил его кошке хвост. Он пытался извиниться и даже предложить ему годовой запас свежего мяса специально изготовленного для кошек, которое может сделать его отец, однако снисхождения сыскать не удалось. Попадись ему сейчас Се Лянь во второй раз и точно одним свирепым взглядом не отвертеться. Хуа Чэн и Мобэй Цзюнь успели узреть этого ворчуна, пока Вэй Ин провожал их к спальням. Филч поднимался по лестнице, а Хуа Чэну случайно удалось задеть его плечом. Он совсем не хотел этого сделать, однако успел наслушаться многого в свой адрес. </p><p>Глухие шаги приближались, а все шестеро парней уже знали, что ничем хорошим эта ситуация по их обнаружению не кончится. </p><p>Вэй Усянь резко выскочил из-за спины Хуа Чэна и схватил одной рукой его, а другой Лань Ванцзи за запястья. </p><p>– Быстрее, уходим отсюда! Если повезет тут за углом есть ванная для старост! Туда он точно не сунется.</p><p>– Я не собираюсь никуда с тобой идти! – возмутился Лань Ванцзи, вырывая руку.</p><p>– Ну и стой тогда здесь, а мы уходим, – Шан Цинхуа, поскольку Мобэй Цзюнь пришел в движения вместе с Хуа Чэном, теперь тоже мог двигаться и быстрым шагом пошел за Вэй Ином, пока Мобэй бежал следом, намертво вцепившись в его воротник мантии. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи метнул голову в сторону Филча, а потом снова посмотрел на удирающих парней. Хуа Чэн, пролетая мимо Се Ляня, резко подхватил того под руки и перекинул через собственное плечо.</p><p>– Простите, Ваше Высочество, но нам нужно двигаться быстро.</p><p>Се Лянь закрыл лицо руками, жутко краснея от того, в какой ситуации он оказался. Однако, деваться было действительно некуда. Пятеро парней уже успели добраться до конца коридора, и только Вэй Усянь единственный отстал от них и замер, видя, как Лань Чжань все еще мечется и неуверенно пытается сделать шаги в их сторону.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ну что ты за человек?</p><p>Вэй Ин двинулся к нему и повторно схватил за руку, сильно дергая на себя. Лань Чжань выдохнул и чуть было не упал вместе с Вэй Усянем на пол, однако, устоял, и когда Слизеринец начал переставлять ногами в ускоренном режиме, плюнул на все и, стиснув зубы, побежал вместе с ним.</p><p>Именно в этот момент из-за угла выскользнула кошка Филча, а после показался и сам мужчина. В его руке был крепко зажат масляный фонарь. Он осмотрел коридор на наличие людей, и уже слыша громкий топот, направился к стенке, открывая потайной проход, позволяющий сократить путь, за головой рыцаря. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как Филч скрылся за ним. Миссис Норрис побежала своим путем.</p><p>Вэй Усянь отпустил Лань Ванцзи, стоило им догнать остальных. Он выступил вперед и подтянул к себе Цинхуа, прося Мобэя его, наконец, отпустить. Тот разжал руку, бежать в таком положении было действительно не очень удобно, но стоило теперь Вэй Усяню и Шан Цинхуа договориться о том, куда лучше бежать, чтобы спрятаться, как из-за поворота на них выбежала Миссис Норрис, заставляя резко затормозить.</p><p>Парни тяжело дышали, в груди безастановочно стучало сердце, а кровь, циркулирующая по организму, стыла в жилах от такого большого количества адреналина. В добавок к этому из-за стены вновь стали слышны громкие и увесистые шаги. Филч каким-то образом смог их обогнать. </p><p>Вэй Усянь и Шан Цинхуа переглянулись, резко разворачиваясь и убегая в соседний коридор, ведя за собой остальных. Путь к ванной для старост был закрыт. Лань Ванцзи плохо понимал, куда они теперь бегут, потому что этот коридор вел в спальни Пуффендуя, а среди них всех есть представитель каждого факультета кроме этого. Даже Се Лянь, как представитель мужского пола своей школы, получил комнату в башне Когтеврана. Поэтому ход логики в действиях своих однокурсников явно отсутствовал, и все же Лань Ванцзи, попытался в кой-то веки довериться другим. На самом деле, если его словит Филч – ничего особого он не получит. Ему достаточно сказать, что он староста школы и патрулирует коридоры в назначенный час, а вот если Филч словит Вэй Усяня. Эх…</p><p>В конце концов, наказание для Вэй Ина от Лань Чжаня или даже от Цзян Чэна, никогда не сравнится по степени тяжести и безумства, которое способен выдвинуть этот старик. Возлагать на плечи своего однокурсника такой кошмар Лань Ванцзи не хотел. Именно поэтому он поддался уговору и побежал с ними. В случае чего, сейчас он сможет помочь. Он же знает этот замок намного лучше, однако, чего он не ожидал, так это радостного крика и из неоткуда появившейся в стенке двери, которая постепенно проявлялась на его глазах.</p><p>– Быстрее, быстрее. Я снова его слышу! Открывай проход, Цинхуа.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа изо всех потянул на себя створку двери, а Хуа Чэн дернул за вторую ручку. С принцем на плече он влетел в комнату, а за ним забежали и остальные. Лань Ванцзи вместе с Вэй Усянем зашли последними и запечатали проход защитными чарами, хотя, когда они отошли и поняли, где же именно оказались, то надобность в колдовстве отпала сама собой.</p><p>Их не найдут, пока они сами не решатся отсюда выйти.</p><p>– Удивительно… Фух… – Шан Цинхуа опирался руками на коленки, пытаясь отдышаться. – Почему Выручай-комната появилась на четвертом этаже? Она же всегда была на восьмом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. превращение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каблучки на сапогах Хуа Чэна зацокали по помещению. Он внимательно начал осматривать комнату. Се Лянь спустился с его плеча и заикающимся голосом поклонился и поблагодарил за то, что его так быстро сюда доставили, но Сань Лан только хмыкнул себе под нос и отошел в сторону. Мобэй стоял истуканом посередине зала и старался слушать то, что говорил ему Вэй Усянь, а Лань Ванцзи вместе с Шан Цинхуа подошли к большому столу, на котором в несколько стройных рядов были расположены множество прозрачных колбочек, каждая из которых внутри имела цветную жидкость. </p><p>Хуа Чэн подумал, что должно быть это напитки, потому что комната представляла из себя подобие обычной общей гостиной, которую он уже успел увидеть в подземельях Слизерина. Здесь имелся камин без огня, так как чары эльфов не достигали этого помещения и проникнуть в комнату, чтобы наполнить ее теплом, как они делали с другими спальнями, возможности не было. По краям Выручай-комнаты валялись большие темно-красные и лилово-золотые пуфы без ножек и спинок, так что если сесть на такой, он мигом подстраивался под каждый изгиб твоего тела. В середине ближе к стенке большой и длинный стол, рядом с которым и стояли двое парней из Гриффиндора и Когтеврана, а в этом месте, куда он пошел сам, находился шкаф с книгами. Большой и увесистый, сделанный из качественного черного дуба, он достигал в высоту два чжаня и пять цуней. На его полках битком толпились толстые корешки книг так, что если бы ты захотел вынуть одну, тебе пришлось бы приложить недюжинную силу. Книг было так много, что между ними не оставалось места всунуть мизинец.</p><p>Хуа Чэн внимательно посмотрел на самую выделяющуюся обложку в середине. Она находилась на полке, которая располагалась на уровне его глаза, поэтому не удивительно, что ее сразу заметили и заинтересовались. На ее корешке черным по алому красовался вертьеватый орнамент, который, если получше присмотреться, смахивал на глаз, составленный из множества маленьких завитушек. </p><p>Хуа Чэн поднял руку, цепляясь за корешок и пытаясь вытащить ее.</p><p>– Нет, мне кажется, это лучше не пить, Ваше Высочество.</p><p>Сань Лан резко отвлекся и отошел назад. Его каблучки застучали по каменному полу, и уже спустя секунду юноша стоял рядом со всеми остальными. За то время, пока он околачивался возле шкафа, парни успели стечься к столу и с любопытством разглядывать скляночки. Видя, как Се Лянь немного расстроился, что жидкость употребить ему не дают, да еще и с явным намеком, что это может быть какой-нибудь яд, или зелье, содержащее не самое лучшее заклятие, Хуа Чэн подошел ближе к парню и склонил голову над его ухом:</p><p>– Не стыдись своей ошибки, я тоже решил, что это просто напитки.</p><p>Се Лянь вмиг вздернул подбородок кверху, сталкиваясь взглядами. Хуа Чэн был выше его на целую голову. </p><p>– Все нормально, просто… От нервов немного пить захотелось.</p><p>– Понимаю.</p><p>– Ой, я же Вам совсем не представился. Меня зовут Се Лянь, – улыбнулся парень.</p><p>Дурмстранговец улыбнулся еще шире и поклонился вниз, подцепляя чужую руку, а после поднял тыльной стороной ладони к своим губам и оставил поцелуй.</p><p>– Сань Лан. Мне очень приятно, Ваше Высочество – протянул юноша бархатным голосом. – Но вынужден признаться, я знал, кто Вы такой.</p><p>Се Лянь почувствовал, как его щеки начинают гореть, и вытянул руку из чужой ладони, прижимая ее к своей груди. Он предусмотрительно сделал пару шагов в сторону, все еще находясь под пристальным взглядом, и пробурчал себе под нос:</p><p>– А руку вовсе и не обязательно было целовать… Мы же не в восемнадцатом веке живем… </p><p>– Нет, мне кажется, все эти штуки вовсе не яды, Лань Чжань, – протянул Вэй Усянь, вырывая из руки Лань Ванцзи колбочку с желтой жидкостью. – Посмотри на консистенцию, если взболтнуть. Какой яд будет пузырится? К тому же, от него совсем не пахнет, как от яда.</p><p>– Некоторые яды настолько мощные и сильные по своей природе, что не содержат запаха, – ответил Лань Ванцзи. </p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, конечно, прав, – кивнул Шан Цинхуа, беря со стола розовый пузырек. – Но, думаю, в твоих словах, Вэй Усянь, тоже есть доля истины. Зачем Выручай-комнате давать нам укрытие с отравой в придачу? Чтобы на утро учителя вынесли отсюда шесть трупов? Как-то это глупо… Выручай-комната никогда не была преподнесена в роли убийцы. Про нее наоборот всегда пишут, что она помощница.</p><p>– Раз помощница, может, это все-таки можно выпить? – обрадовался Се Лянь, подхватывая синюю жидкость.</p><p>– Я так не думаю, – Хуа Чэн подошел ближе и вытянул пузырек из его рук.</p><p>При таком маленьком расстоянии между ними, Се Лянь ощутил, как по телу пробегают мурашки, и чтобы скрыть их он обхватил себя руками, начиная усиленно растирать кожу. Сань Лан воспринял это действие по-своему, поэтому спокойно стянул с себя меховую накидку, которую они вместе с Мобэй Цзюнем накинули, когда покидали свою комнату, и опустил ее на плечи принца.</p><p>– Грейся, как можно было выйти гулять по холодному замку в чем мать родила?</p><p>– Я-я-я-я-я-я… – Се Лянь принялся заикаться.</p><p>– Знаете, – хмыкнул Вэй Ин, крутя пузырек между пальцами. – Может, что-то из этого нам действительно нужно выпить. Как ты там сказал, Цинхуа? Выручай-комната помогает людям. Она уже нас спрятала, может быть, она дала нам возможность с помощью этих эликсиров еще и наладить отношения?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи тут же нахмурился и отошел от стола в сторону. За ним сразу же хвостиком последовал Се Лянь, который очень уж был смущен находиться рядом с Хуа Чэном, потому что тот странно себя вел.</p><p>– Вздор, – Лань Ванцзи скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>– Какой же ты жестокий, Лань Чжань! В кой-то веки тебе на блюдечке подносят способ, как перестать быть такой ледышкой и принять друзей в свою жизнь, а ты все равно отказываешься!</p><p>– Друзей?</p><p>– Мы же друзья!</p><p>– Мы не друзья!</p><p>– Вот опять, – Вэй Усянь всплеснул руками. – Знаешь, а прекрасно. Вот и стой там со своим принцем, раз он тебе за один день успел запасть в душу. Поздравляю, Се Лянь, тебе за каких-то пару часов удалось сделать то, чего мне не удавалось сделась за годы общения с ним. Не хочешь пить? Ну и не пей! А что, если ты не выпьешь, то нас отсюда не выпустят?</p><p>– Чушь!</p><p>Шан Цинхуа задумчиво постучал себя костяшкой пальца по подбородку.</p><p>– А может и не чушь, Хангуан-Цзюнь, – медленно протянул он. – Словам Вэй Усяня не всегда можно верить, но я не думаю, что эти жидкости стоят здесь случайно. В них наверняка есть смысл. Кстати, может, о чем-то таком сказано в какой-нибудь из этих книжек? В конце концов, все вещи появляющиеся в пределах волшебства Выручай-комнаты несут в себе что-то и просто так никогда не появляются. Эй, эй, эй! Ты мне на ногу наступил! </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь, который пытался подойти к столу и повнимательнее посмотреть на пузырьки, действительно не рассчитал с траекторией собственной ноги и отдавил маленькую ножку Шан Цинхуа. Теперь Гриффиндорец ойкал и прыгал на месте, схватившись за поврежденную конечность руками.</p><p>– Большой неотесанный шкаф, вот ты кто! Как можно было меня не заметить?! Я не невидимка и не с хомячка ростом!</p><p>– Тц.</p><p>– Вы посмотрите на этого грубияна! Почему ты ведешь себя так, как будто это не ты виноват, и это я сам кинулся тебе под ноги, лишь бы ты меня задавил?!</p><p>– Цинхуа! Смотри, куда прыгаешь! – крикнул Вэй Ин.</p><p>И действительно. Своими прыжками Шан Цинхуа не смог удерживать равновесие и оставаться на месте, поэтому дергался в разные стороны. А в это минуту не посмотрел назад и налетел спиной прямо в грудь Лань Ванцзи. Хоть Лань Чжань был не из хилого десятка и имел очень неплохие физические данные, все же неожиданности могут застать врасплох абсолютно любого человека. Так и случилось. Распахнув глаза, он качнулся назад. А поскольку позади стоял Се Лянь, который все это время тихонько прятался за его спиной, то он не успел вовремя отойти. Хуа Чэн вытянул руку вперед, чтобы схватить парня и удержать от падения, но вышло хуже.</p><p>Настолько хуже, насколько вообще было возможно себе представить.</p><p>Се Лянь попытался схватиться за вытянутую ладонь, но прямо там, где он стоял, позади его ног лежал огромный пуф, о который и запнулся Его Высочество. Вэй Усянь, Хуа Чэн и Мобэй Цзюнь застыли, видя всю ситуацию, как в замедленной съемке. Вот Вэй Усянь кричит, чтобы Сань Лан сделал что-нибудь и поймал его. Вот Мобэй Цзюнь попробовал наколдовать защитное заклинание, но у него ничего не получилось, потому что комната заблокировала и рассеяла его действие, так же как и защиту Вэй Ина с Лань Чжанем, стоило им наложить чары при входе сюда. Вот Се Лянь поворачивает голову к столу, а в следующий же миг его рот и глаза распахиваются так широко, что их можно было сравнить с большими наливными карамельными яблоками по размеру. Он не кричит, но его зрачки сужаются от страха.</p><p>В следующее же мгновение на всю Выручай-комнату раздается грохот. Стол переворачивается, и все зелья, которые были в баночках вылетают из них и летят прямо в сторону Лань Ванцзи и Шан Цинхуа, обливая тех с головы по пят. Се Лянь лежит в общей луже уже перепачканный, а трое парней рядом с ними просто стоят и хлопают глазами.</p><p>Тишина после такого длится несколько долгих мгновений. Лань Ванцзи пытается протереть глаза и убрать с них пелену, чтобы видеть общей масштаб трагедии, а Шан Цинхуа, единственный начинает замечать одну странную деталь, о которой сразу же говорит вслух:</p><p>– Почему консистенция всех растворов стала однородной? И светится!? </p><p>Вэй Усянь посмотрел на парня, зажимая рот рукой.</p><p>– Что? Что происходит?! Вэй Усянь! Скажи, что происходит! У тебя же был высший балл в школе за СОВ по зельеварению! Ты даже Лань Ванцзи обошел! Что за чертовщина?!</p><p>Вэй Ин качает головой, потому что он действительно понятия не имеет, что это за зелье. Какое из всех существующих зелий, отваров, волшебных чар или ядов способно находиться в разных колбах, а при смешении стать однородной тягучей массой, растворяя в себе все стекло, в котором оно лежало, но не растворяя человеческую кожу, да еще и начинающее сверкать, как звезда на новогодней елке? Какое? Какое?!</p><p>– Я… Я не знаю, может… Может быть… – Вэй Ин начал шарится глазами по полу, лихорадочно соображая, что делать, а когда Хуа Чэн дернулся, чтобы помочь Се Ляню, наконец, подняться, так как тот от шока все еще продолжал сидеть на полу рядом с перевернутым столом, Вэй Усянь закричал: – Не трогай! Не дотрагивайся до него! </p><p>И это было сказано вовремя, потому что стоило Хуа Чэну замереть, как Се Лянь повернулся к нему, а в следующую же секунду принца заволокла, откуда ни возьмись, белая дымка. Лань Ванцзи вытаращил глаза, в молчании наблюдая за всей картиной, а опустив голову вниз, почувствовал покалывание в ногах, обнаруживая, что подобная дымка, только уже более грязного цвета, начинает поглощать и его. Шан Цинхуа от ужаса, едва не потерял способность стоять на ногах. Он зажал рот руками от страха за свою дальнейшую жизнь, но что он мог теперь сделать? Чертов Вэй Усянь. Зачем он вышел сегодня из комнаты. Зачем Цинхуа заснул в этой библиотеке. Зачем Се Лянь попался Лань Ванцзи, и зачем Лань Ванцзи пошел сюда. И зачем, черт возьми, к ним в этом году вообще перевели учеников по обмену. Если бы не это все, он бы сейчас лежал в кровати и видел десятый сон, а не стоял на месте, ожидая хер пойми чего.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа, Лань Ванцзи и Се Лянь полностью растворились и не были видны за дымом. Вэй Усянь вместе с Хуа Чэном и Мобэй Цзюнем, который тоже, наконец, показал хоть какие-то эмоции, с шоком наблюдали за всем происходящим, а когда дымка начала постепенно рассеиваться, они и вовсе почувствовали, что дело дрянь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь кинулся к тому месту, где минутой ранее стоял Лань Ванцзи, но теперь там лежала лишь его одежда.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Лань Чжань! Куда?! Куда он исчез?!</p><p>Хуа Чэн растерянно двинулся к перевернутому столу, где лежал Се Лянь, но подцепил рукой не его молочную кожу, а лишь полупрозрачный оставшийся от принца пеньюар.</p><p>– Гэгэ?..</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь с более отрешенным видом, но все же с долей некой заинтересованности, двинулся к тому месту, где кульком осталась одежда от Шан Цинхуа. Он не особо жаловал этого парня, Цинхуа его даже немного раздражал. Какое он право имеет так разговаривать с ним? Никто еще до Цинхуа не кричал на него и не говорил в подобном тоне. И все же. Если бы он по случайности не отдавил ему ногу, то возможно всего этого можно было избежать. Мобэй склонился к одежде и поднял ее всю, пустым взглядом рассматривая лоскуты ткани.</p><p>Он тихо вздохнул, собираясь уже положить все на место, как вдруг уловил странное едва заметное движение. Совсем как часом ранее в темноте, когда он застал Цинхуа с поличным. Мобэй внимательным взглядом вновь осмотрел всю одежду и принялся тщательно заглядывать внутрь мантии, когда неожиданно до кончика его носа коснулось что-то… пушистое.</p><p>– Лань Чжань?!</p><p>– Ваше Высочество?!</p><p>– Хомяк?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь выхватил пушистый маленький комок из одежды и сжал в руке, отбрасывая мантию на пол и разворачиваясь к остальным. Прямо перед ним теперь стоял Вэй Усянь, удерживающий на весу пушистого белого кролика, и Хуа Чэн, в руках которого мирно спала длинная изящная ласка.</p><p>Все парни переглянулись.</p><p>– Какого…</p><p>– Почему Лань Чжань стал кроликом?! – Вэй Усянь затряс бедного Лань Ванцзи  воздухе до такой степени, что тот почувствовал, как его начинает тошнить, поэтому острыми зубками животное сразу же укусило бешеного парня, и тогда Слизеринец прекратил. </p><p>Вэй Ин опустил его на пол, а сам начал языком зализывать укус.</p><p>– Больно, Лань Чжань. Ты чего кусаешься? Не мог сказать, чтобы я просто тебя опустил? Погоди-погоди, Лань Чжань! Ты куда побежал?!</p><p>Вэй Усянь ринулся вдогонку за удирающими белыми ушками, которые скрывались за ножками стола и большими пуфиками, а Хуа Чэн в это время просто стоял, замерев, и разглядывал во все глаза Се Ляня, который теперь стал лаской, да еще и решил поспать.<br/> <br/>– Как можно спать в такой момент, гэгэ?.. – прошептал парень, аккуратно и бережно прижимая к себе зверька, боясь лишний раз его потревожить.</p><p>Должно быть Его Высочество отключился просто от шока. Мобэй Цзюнь же сжимал в кулаке хомяка, усиливая хватку настолько, что у бедняги маленькие черные глазки повылазили из орбит. Сань Лан его одернул.</p><p>– Ты его раздавишь.</p><p>– Ты посмотри! Хомяк! Он стал хомяком. Почему хомяком?!</p><p>– А почему этот лаской?!</p><p>– Лань Чжань, я не покормлю тебя морковкой, если ты еще раз от меня убежишь. Фух… Поймал его.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вышел к остальным, и вся троица принялась внимательно рассматривать зверей на чужих руках. Лань Ванцзи не оставлял попыток вырваться, но когда Вэй Усянь поднял руку и почесал того за ушком, неожиданно замер, а после и вовсе перестал сопротивляться, расплываясь лужицей на ручках и закрывая глаза, засыпая так же, как и Се Лянь. Шан Цинхуа в отличие от остальных помещался не просто на руках, он занял одну вторую ладони Мобэя и бегал по его раскрытой руке из стороны в сторону, явно пребывая в самом большом ужасе, в отличие от остальных.</p><p>Вэй Усянь опустил Лань Чжаня на пуфик и поднял ласку с рук Хуа Чэна, кладя ее рядом. Мобэй кинул хомяка в общую кучу. Тот смешно ударился и отскочил от других зверей на несколько цуней. После чего бедное зашуганное животное, с которым еще и так неласково обращались, спрятался между двумя большими и затаился в белом пушистом мехе, проваливаясь в сон.</p><p>Вэй Усянь думал, что сейчас точно сойдет с ума.</p><p>– Что нам теперь делать? Когда заклятие спадет? И спадет ли оно вообще? – Вэй Ин схватился за голову. – Я, конечно, говорил о том, что эти эликсиры могут помочь нам стать ближе, но я никак не думал, что они превратят кого-то в животного! А если бы и мы ими облились? Здесь бы за одну ночь образовался новый контактный зоопарк.</p><p>Хуа Чэн опустился на корточки и протянул руку к ласке, поглаживая ту по носику несколько раз. Затем он точно так же осторожно провел пальцами по ушкам Лань Ванцзи, а после сумел дотянуться до хомяка и бережно провести по его шерстке указательным пальцем.</p><p>– А они… милые, – улыбнулся Сань Лан.</p><p>– Да какой толк от того, что они милые?! Что нам теперь с ними делать?! – застонал Вэй Усянь, падая на еще один пуфик и закрывая глаза, начиная усиленно массировать виски.</p><p>Хуа Чэн его горестей не разделял. Ему вообще похоже больше всех понравилась вся эта ситуация. Он остался сидеть на корточках, а потом еще и Мобэя к себе подтащил. </p><p>– Выстави руки лодочкой, вот как, – Сань Лан сложил обе ладони рядом, показывая, как нужно сделать, и Мобэй подчинился.</p><p>Хуа Чэн подцепил оттуда маленького хомячка и опустил в ладони Мобэй Цзюня точно посередине.</p><p>– Ты посмотри, какой он крошечный, – улыбнулся юноша, снова начиная его гладить. – Не сжимай его больше и не кидай. А то у нас к концу чар будет мертвый Цинхуа.</p><p>– Я бы не отказался.</p><p>– Да ладно тебе, – махнул Хуа Чэн, продолжая гладить комочек. – Мне кажется, они превратились в тех, кого и олицетворяют со стороны. Ну, или кем их можно считать, если заглянуть глубоко-глубоко в душу. Что скажешь, Вэй Усянь? </p><p>Вэй Ин провел руками по лицу и скептически посмотрел на импровизированную лежанку, где кролик только что дернул ушком во сне.</p><p>– В таком случае Лань Чжань должен был стать змеей.</p><p>– А по-моему кролик для Лань Ванцзи очень подходит, – хмыкнул Сань Лан. – Иногда те люди, которые выпускают больше всего колючек на других, в душе на самом деле очень ранимые, романтичные и ласковые личности. Посмотри на него. Разве это не вылитый Лань Ванцзи? Он уже тебя укусил, так что в принципе я не говорю, что он совсем беззащитный, но то, что он милашка внутри, такого нельзя отрицать.</p><p>Вэй Усянь посмеялся и встал с пуфа, подходя к остальным и садясь на корточки. Он вытянул кролика из лежанки и положил к себе в руки, зарываясь пальцами в мягкую шерстку.</p><p>– Ну… Может в твоих словах и есть доля истины, – протянул Вэй Ин.</p><p>– Вот видишь.</p><p>– Я про то, что они милые. Лань Чжань все равно в моих глазах совсем не пушистый кролик, – Вэй Усянь вздохнул и посмотрел на руки Мобэя, который сидел, не шелохнувшись, и держал хомячка. – Ха, а вот это точно Цинхуа. Забирай его.</p><p>– Не понял? – Мобэй Цзюнь нахмурился.</p><p>– А что тут непонятного?</p><p>Вэй Усянь поднялся на ноги и принялся ходить из стороны в сторону.</p><p>– Что нам еще с ними делать? Их трое и нас трое, каждый берет себе по одному и ухаживает за ним, пока мы не выясним, что же произошло, – ответил Вэй Ин. – Надо бы завтра заглянуть в библиотеку и поискать в запретной секции. </p><p>Хуа Чэн взял себе ласку и тоже выпрямился. Кажется, он с самого начала думал, что так произойдет, в отличие от Мобэй Цзюня, который вскочил и закачал головой в разные стороны.</p><p>– Не собираюсь я за ним ухаживать! Что мне с ним делать? У меня никогда не было животных. Да и что скажут остальные, когда увидят пропажу?</p><p>– А вот это, кстати, вопрос… – протянул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Вот видишь.</p><p>– Я не про ухаживать, я про последнее, – уточнил Вэй Ин. – Если эти трое завтра и в последующие недели не явятся на занятия, действительно поползут нехорошие сплетни. Конечно, люди вряд ли догадаются, что кролик, ласка и хомяк – это бывшие Лань Чжань, Се Лянь и Цинхуа, но вот администрация школы точно пошлют сов к их родителям.</p><p>– Думаю, с Герцогом Сянь Лэ не возникнет проблем, – улыбнулся Хуа Чэн. – Он будет только счастлив узнать, что его драгоценный сынок пропал. Слышал, что Се Лянь доставляет ему много хлопот. Так что сову я вполне смогу перехватить и написать ответ за него. Даже если действие чар продлится не один месяц, и Се Лянь не приедет на каникулы домой, он не заметит подвоха, а школа будет спокойна.</p><p>– Придумай ему какую-нибудь максимально серьезную болезнь, – закивал Вэй Усянь. – С Лань Чжанем ситуация сложней, но… Я надеюсь Сичэнь войдет в положение и поможет. Я напишу ему завтра, чтобы он продумал, как скрыть пропажу от их дяди. И еще, наверное, напишу завтра сестре и спрошу, знает ли она что-то о подобных превращениях. А ты, Мобэй, и вовсе париться не должен. У Цинхуа нет родителей.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь вытянулся в лице.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Что слышал, – фыркнул Вэй Усянь, подходя к тому ближе и проглаживая маленького грызуна по головке. – Он поэтому и кричит на всех, не стесняясь. Так что если он пропадет, то писать будет некому. Разве что его опекуну. Но… Шэнь Цинцю я встречал пару раз, и он такое себе. Почту никогда не проверяет, так что ответов от него школа всегда ждет по несколько месяцев. Даже если они и напишут ему, мы успеем придумать способ, как их всех расколдовать. По крайне мере, я очень на это надеюсь. А если не успеем, и он все же прочтет... В данный момент думать об этом я не хочу.</p><p>Хуа Чэн кивнул головой, а Вэй Усянь прижал к себе кролика ближе. Мобэй Цзюнь все еще оставался неподвижным и на вытянутых руках держал хомячка, который тихо и мирно посапывал. Мобэй мог почувствовать внутренней стороной ладони, как быстро у животного бьется сердечко.</p><p>На том они и порешили. Вэй Усянь берет на себя заботу о кролике. Хуа Чэн о ласке. А Мобэй Цзюнь о маленьком хомячке. Они будут стараться изо всех сил, чтобы с тремя превращенными парнями ничего не случилось, и положат на кон весь свой ум, чтобы догадаться, как расколдовать тех обратно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. день первый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Усянь, открыв рот, распластался во всю поверхность собственной кровати. Его вот-вот должен был разбудить посыл жженых искр из палочки, которые он заводил со вчерашней ночи, потому что по-другому не проснуться, но будит его совсем не это. Буквально за минуту до импровизированного и самодельного будильника к нему под балдахин заходит Хуайсан и очень не мягко пинает в живот.</p><p>Вэй Ин скрючивается в три погибели, сразу же обхватывая себя руками. Пинок выходит настолько сильным, что парень не удерживается на кровати и отъезжает назад, а поскольку мебель имеет свойство заканчиваться, то Вэй Усянь с громким стуком падает, скатываясь с маленького выступа и приземляясь на холодный каменный пол. Его пижама слетает с плеча и задирается в районе талии, из-за чего сон мигом улетучивается. Все-таки одно дело, когда ты встаешь из тепла и просто остаешься стоять на ногах, принимаясь одеваться, или принимая горячую ванную, а другое, когда ты своей нагревшейся и теплой кожей дотрагиваешься до холодного камня. У Вэй Усяня волосы на затылке дыбом встали, и он уже спустя секунду стоял на своих двоих, потирая места ушибов и ворча себе под нос.</p><p>– Хуайсан, неужели нельзя было помягче? Ты совсем с катушек слетел? Или опять встал не с той ноги?</p><p>Вэй Ин жмурится, водя ладонями по лицу, все еще держа глаза закрытыми. Однако, когда он отводит руки и начинает моргать, фокусируясь на парне перед собой, то мигом открывает рот. Вэй Усяню хочется закричать от шока, но проблема в том, что все слова буквально застревают в горле, вынуждая лишь двигать челюстью вверх и вниз, пока Не Хуайсан удерживает на весу в своих руках белого кролика. Малыш очевидно успел проснуться и навел хлопот, пытаясь удрать, а пока шумел, Не Хуайсан не выдержал и схватил его.</p><p>Сердце Усяня ушло в пятки. Он своими глазами сейчас наблюдал, как Лань Ванцзи держат за уши, а он беспомощно дергает лапками в разные стороны, явно пытаясь удержаться от криков.</p><p>– Хуайсан! Ты больной?! Отпусти его! Быстро! </p><p>Вэй Ин срывается с места и щелкает пальцами, направляя большой огненный шар, который образовывается в его руке в сторону Незнайки, и хоть Не Хуайсан уже сделал один необдуманный поступок, сейчас парень молча разжимает руки и отходит в сторону, уклоняясь от удара.</p><p>Вэй Усянь мигом прижимает дрожащее животное к своей груди.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, извини… Умоляю, извини меня. Черт, тебе очень больно? </p><p>Вэй Ин отходит к кровати и садится на край, поднимая Лань Ванцзи на вытянутых руках. Его ушки прижаты к загривку, а глаза плотно закрыты. Он виляет маленьким пушистым хвостиком из стороны в сторону, и Вэй Усянь закусывает губу. Лань Чжань не может ему ответить, но по языку его тела видно, что сейчас тот действительно чувствовал себя очень некомфортно. И ведь он впервые не смог как-либо защитить себя. Ему пришлось ждать, пока проснется Вэй Усянь и выждать помощи от него. Пожалуй, сейчас произошло самое большое унижение за всю его жизнь.</p><p>Хуайсан выгнул бровь и скептически фыркнул.</p><p>– Вэй-сюн, не сочти за грубость, но по-моему у тебя уже окончательно крыша поехала, – произнес юноша. – Ты назвал белку в честь Лань Ванцзи? Да еще и извиняешься перед ней?</p><p>– Вообще-то это кролик. </p><p>– Мне без разницы, – отмахнулся Слизеринец и подошел к своей кровати, одергивая ее полог и поднимая сумку, перекидывая лямку через плечо. – Твой грызун шумит и бегает по всей комнате с пяти утра.</p><p>Вэй Усянь удивленно опустил глаза на колени, где сейчас сидел притихший Лань Ванцзи, явно пытающийся избегать внимания.</p><p>– Пять утра? – прошептал Вэй Ин. </p><p>– Именно, пять. А когда Су Шэ запустил в него тапкой, он забился ко мне под кровать и пытался взобраться на нее. Очевидно, это существо просто перепутало в приступе паники меня с тобой, потому что наши постели стоят рядом, поэтому когда он залез ко мне, то с удовольствием цапнул за нос.</p><p>Вэй Усянь прыснул от смеха, но сразу же прикрыл рот рукой, когда Хуайсан на него злобно зыркнул, прикрываясь веером и начиная обмахиваться.</p><p>– Усыпи его. Он мешает всем спокойно жить. Или просто скорми совам в совятне.</p><p>– Я тебя совам скормлю, – улыбнулся Вэй Усянь и подтянул к себе кролика, начиная его гладить.</p><p>Тот, наконец, зашевелился и задвигал ушками. Вэй Ин подумал, что он проверяет, не оторвали ли ему их окончательно. Он хоть и не был особо хорош в знании предмета ухода за магическими существами, все же слышал краем уха, что ушки у зайцев и кроликов довольно чувствительны, поэтому за них хватать бедное животное не рекомендуется. Даже если то было скрещено с другими своими магическими подвидами и обладает магией. Ушки – неприкасаемая зона.</p><p>Не Хуайсан снова одарил Вэй Усяня недовольным взглядом, а потом двинулся к выходу, замирая возле двери.</p><p>– Ты что-то еще хотел мне сказать?</p><p>– Ты поздно вчера пришел. И я слышал голоса юношей из Дурмстранга. Что вы делали все вместе в такой час?</p><p>Вэй Ин подумал, что сейчас может в любой момент начаться допрос с пристрастиями, потому что он очень хорошо знал своих друзей. Цзян Чэну было абсолютно пофиг, чем он занимается большинство времени, а вот Не Хуайсан имел в себе очень явно выраженную черту любопытства. Этот проныра всегда и обо всех все вынюхивал. Он мог найти любое слабое место и заставить человека рассказать любой свой даже самый грязный секретик. Единственный способ, чтобы от него отделаться Вэй Усянь очень хорошо знал и неоднократно применял.</p><p>– Конечно же, мы с ними устраивали оргию, – Вэй Ин улыбнулся широкой улыбкой, подмигивая перекошенному лицу. – Хуа Чэн такой сильный и милый мужчина. Я уже показывал тебе те порнографические сборники, которые прикупил в мире маглов. Оказалось, что у него они тоже есть, а Мобэй Цзюнь еще и обладает такими в своем арсенале, где проиллюстрированы позы с участием мужчин. Хуайсан желает к нам присоединиться?</p><p>Не Хуайсан презрительно фыркнул и закатил глаза, наконец, открывая дверь и выходя из спальни.</p><p>– Отвратительно.</p><p>– Пока-пока!</p><p>Как только дверь издала глухой хлопок, а шаги в коридоре постепенно стихли, Вэй Усянь облегченно выдохнул. Заставить Не Хуайсана свалить можно, лишь начав говорить с ним на темы, которые вызывают у того крайнюю степень отвращения. А что еще может быть брезгливо для натурала, кроме как разговоры не о прекрасных дамах в прозрачных легких пеньюарчиках, через которые их нежная молочная кожа на груди блестит в свете полной луны, а о самых настоящих утехах между мужчинами. Вэй Усянь злобно захихикал. Не то, чтобы он был особым консерватором на эту тему, но он знал слабости друга, и его план сработал. Это сейчас было главным. </p><p>Вэй Ин склонил голову вниз, чтобы посмотреть на кролика, когда заметил, что тот сам поднял мордочку на него и смотрит, не отрываясь.</p><p>– Лань Чжань? </p><p>Лань Ванцзи посидел еще немного без движения, вглядываясь в лицо Вэй Усяня перед собой, а потом неожиданно резко развернулся и со всей силы впился в кожу его руки своими острыми зубками, заставляя парня взвизгнуть и выпустить его.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! За что?! Ауч! Что я такого сделал?! Я же спас тебя! Ау-ау-ау… Ты должен меня благодарить и в ноги падать, а не заставлять меня страдать лишний раз, – простонал Вэй Ин, хватаясь за руку и подставляя ее ко рту, начиная всасывать в себя кровь. – Гаденыш. И ведь больно.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, успешно приземлившийся на все четыре лапки, выбежал на середину комнаты и замер, садясь на попу.</p><p>– Прекрасно. И чего ты расселся? Иди побегай, пока я собираюсь на занятия, – бросил Вэй Ин, начиная доставать одежду из-за кровати, куда он вчера ее очень некрасиво скинул в кучу. – Учти, ты будешь заперт в этой комнате до вечера. Разумеется я отнесу тебя в большой зал, чтобы покормить, но не думай, что я позволю тебе пойти со мной на уроки.</p><p>Вэй Усянь кинул взгляд на кролика, но того на полу неожиданно уже не оказалось. </p><p>– Лань Чжань? </p><p>Вэй Ин быстро стянул с себя спальный гарнитур и переоделся в привычную одежду, затягивая галстук на шее. Его рубашка все еще оставалась мятой, но он совсем недавно выучил очень полезное заклинание, которое помогает разглаживать одежду. Жаль нет такого, которое бы выстирало ее за те же несколько секунд. Вэй Усянь взял палочку со столика и сунул себе в карман, выпрямляясь и щелкая пальцами, чтобы одежда на нем вновь стала прилично выглядеть. </p><p>Когда он еще раз осмотрел всю комнату, то увидел Лань Ванцзи сидящим рядом с кроватью Су Миншаня. Лань Чжань оказался прямо рядом с пергаментом, который, слава Мерлину,  был пустым, потому что кролик откусывал листы и жевал их.</p><p>– Фу-фу-фу! Бяка, ну-ка выплюнь это немедленно! Лань Чжань, ты спятил, что ли?</p><p>Вэй Усянь быстро подхватил кролика на руки и засунул тому пальцы в рот, вынимая кусочки бумаги, которую Лань Ванцзи еще не успел проглотить. </p><p>– Вообще уже. Я же сказал, что покормлю тебя. Что с тобой? Настолько проголодался?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи покрутился у него в руках, а потом начал нюхать кофту. После тщательных секунд ее изучения на запах и качество материала, кролик открыл рот и уже принялся жевать одежду Вэй Усяня, очевидно находя ее не менее вкусной, чем старый трухлявый свиток пергамента.</p><p>– Ладно… – медленно протянул Вэй Ин и оторвал кролика от своей груди, запихивая того в сумку к учебникам, накладывая на них заклинание на неприкосновенность и защиту от разрушений извне. – Посиди-ка здесь, кажется, тебе Не Хуайсан с ушами остатки мозга вытянул.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Хуа Чэн и Мобэй Цзюнь сидели с краю за большим столом их факультета, поэтому Вэй Усянь сразу же двинулся к ним в сторону и приземлился на одной стороне с Мобэем, кивая ему головой и точно так же здороваясь с Сань Ланом. </p><p>– Как спалось с новым жителем? – улыбнулся Хуа Чэн, подталкивая к ласке на своих коленях новый кусочек пряничной булочки.</p><p>– Хуайсан ему чуть уши не оторвал и вообще посоветовал скормить совам.</p><p>– Мобэй предложил сделать с Цинхуа то же самое, вот так совпадение, – посмеялся Хуа Чэн.</p><p>Вэй Усянь недоверчиво посмотрел на Мобэй Цзюня, и, если за сохранность Се Ляня он был уверен, потому что хотя бы видел того перед собой, пусть это и была пока только макушка от его головы, то вот малютка хомячок на столе не наблюдался.</p><p>– Мобэй Цзюнь… – протянул Вэй Ин, высаживая рядом с собой Лань Ванцзи и наливая ему в мисочку воды из графина. – А где Цинхуа?</p><p>Сань Лан точно так же склонился над столом и опустил голову на ладонь, смотря на своего друга.</p><p>– Да, Цзюнь-сюн. Расскажи Вэй Усяню, где же его Цинхуа.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи поджал ушки к голове и начал пить воду быстрее.</p><p>– Откуда мне знать, где он?</p><p>Вэй Усянь рот распахнул от такого спокойного тона.</p><p>– Ты потерял его?! Ты в своем уме?! </p><p>– Да все с ним нормально, наверняка бегает где-то по нашей комнате. Я оставил ему яблоко на столе, чтобы он не сдох от голода.</p><p>Вэй Усянь пораженно покачал головой.</p><p>– Мобэй… Мобэй! – возмутился Слизеринец. – Мобэй, ты хоть понимаешь, что он теперь ростом с твой мизинец?</p><p>– И что? – Мобэй Цзюнь спокойно откусил кусочек от блина, обмакивая оставшуюся часть в гранатовое повидло.</p><p>– Хуа Чэн, объясни ему!</p><p>– О, поверь мне, я пытался, – улыбнулся Сань Лан, беря со стола еще одну булочку. – Гэгэ хочет еще немного покушать? А он уже доел оставшуюся часть? М-м? Кто хороший мальчик и не ест больше, чем оно нам нужно?</p><p>Вэй Усянь вытянулся в лице от подобного конца их разговора и моргнул, склоняясь к Мобэю, но тот опередил его и сразу ответил на не озвученный вопрос:</p><p>– Он ведет себя так с самого утра, даже не говори ничего.</p><p>– О, понял, – Вэй Ин отвернулся от такого зрелища. – Так, ладно. Мобэй. Что конкретно тебе попытался объяснить Хуа Чэн? Цинхуа маленький. Он крошечный. А между полом и дверью есть щель, куда он с легкостью сможет пролезть. Ты понимаешь, что он не из Слизерина? Если он удрал от тебя и убежал из комнаты, дай Мерлин, что он запутался в коридорах и находится все еще в нашей гостиной. А если нет? Он хоть и ученик Хогвартса, но он сейчас смотрит на мир со слишком странного угла. Он может заблудиться в подземельях, даже не дойдя до лестницы. Ты понимаешь, что его может запросто сожрать крыса или кошка Филча?</p><p>– Мне все равно.</p><p>– Мобэй Цзюнь! Шан Цинхуа живой человек!</p><p>– Он укусил меня!</p><p>Взбесился Мобэй, выставляя руку вперед и показывая две красных дырочки от укуса. Они расположились аккурат на тонкой коже между большим и указательным пальцами.</p><p>– Мобэй… Лань Чжань тоже успел меня покусать, но я же его не бросил. К тому же… Мне кажется, они иногда становятся не совсем людьми.</p><p>Хуа Чэн отвлекся от странного ритуала с завтраком, который он проводил, и удивленно посмотрел на Вэй Усяня. Лань Ванцзи оторвался от плошки с водой и теперь рыскал носом в остальных мисочках, очевидно ища хоть какие-нибудь овощи. Вэй Ин пододвинул к его носу плошку с фруктами, и он быстро стащил из нее яблоко, начиная грызть, смешно шевеля щечками.</p><p>– Лань Чжань утром пытался съесть пергамент и мою одежду.</p><p>– Ну, насчет одежды я не удивлен… </p><p>– Что ты сказал, Сань Лан?</p><p>– Я? – улыбнулся юноша, прикрывая глаза. – Я молчал.</p><p>– Да? Значит мне показалось, – Вэй Усянь повернулся к Мобэй Цзюню. – Он вел себя в этот момент, как самый настоящий кролик. Вернее… Ну, как животное, понимаете? Думаю, это заклятие, которое смогло наложиться на них, действительно очень сильное, и животная часть иногда может преобладать над ними. Из-за этого они не будут ведать, что делают. Не знаю, смогут ли они это помнить, но я на сто процентов уверен, что Лань Чжань, будучи даже кроликом, не стал бы опускаться до того, чтобы есть бумагу. Он успел проглотить несколько кусочков, остальные я вытащил.</p><p>– Чем вытащил? </p><p>– Как чем? Руками, чем же еще?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, вгрызся в яблоко и соскочил со стола, предпочитая теперь сидеть на лавочке. Его уши очень плотно прижались к пушистой шерстке на холке, а челюсть заходила ходуном. Вэй Усянь опустил руку, пытаясь погладить его, но Лань Чжань ускользнул от ладони и отодвинулся в сторону.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь, дожевав очередной кусочек блинчика и запив все тыквенным соком, выдохнул:</p><p>– Не проще было сделать это палочкой, нежели лезть в рот грязными руками? Сань Лан? А ты что…</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь оборвал свою речь посередине предложения, и Вэй Усянь, который его внимательно слушал, теперь тоже посмотрел на Хуа Чэна. Пальцы того прямо сейчас находились практически у ласки во рту. Он кормил Се Ляня с рук, позволяя ему облизывать свою ладонь. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь и Вэй Усянь, больше не сговариваясь, решили окончательно отвернуться от него и поворачиваться обратно лишь в моменты крайней необходимости.</p><p>– Ты умеешь пользоваться манящими чарами? – спросил Вэй Ин.</p><p>– У нас это называется по-другому.</p><p>– Ладно, не важно. Попробуй притянуть к себе Цинхуа с помощью заклинания. Может быть, сработает? Если нет, тебе придется прямо сейчас пойти и, как можно скорее, найти его.</p><p>Мобэй нахмурился и состроил настолько покалеченное жизнью недовольное лицо, что можно было подумать, как будто ему прямо сейчас сказали поцеловать соплохвоста, а не вернуть на родину маленького запуганного до смерти хомяка. А Вэй Усянь был уверен, что тот сейчас очень напуган. Шан Цинхуа и в человеческом обличье никогда не был записан в списки храбрецов. Хоть шляпа и распределила этого парня на Гриффиндор, все же никто так никогда и не понимал почему. Он больше походил на Пуффендуйца. Или в крайнем случае, судя по его уму и обширным знаниям в нескольких предметах, на Когтевранца, но уж никак он не должен был быть распределен в Гриффиндор. Наверняка, у этого старого заколдованного колпака с прорезью для рта заканчивался срок годности.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь вытянул руку вперед и, не раскрывая рта, провел ладонью по воздуху, как будто вырисовывал в пространстве непонятный рисунок. Вэй Усянь никогда не знал, как обучают в других школах, поэтому видеть сейчас их способы применения магии было для него действительно интересным. Вэй Ин принялся смотреть во все глаза, силясь разглядеть и запомнить все движения, но так и не смог уловить четкой сути. Вдобавок ко всему, Мобэй Цзюнь вместе с Хуа Чэном, как и он сам, не произносили заклинания вслух, предпочитая работать невербально, но, о чудо. Прямо из щели в полу между дверью большого зала и каменными лакированными плитами, показалась маленькая точка. А стоило этой точке незаметно пролететь чуть ближе и опуститься в руку Мобэя, как Вэй Ин выдохнул.</p><p>Цинхуа был цел и невредим. </p><p>Он отчаянно вертел головой в разные стороны, пытаясь понять, что только что с ним произошло, и когда наткнулся взглядом на холодные глаза Мобэй Цзюня, резко выпрыгнул из его руки, даже не смотря на то, что она находилась на весу.</p><p>Не над столом.</p><p>Очевидно гребанный Мобэй своим поведением настолько сильно ужасал Шан Цинхуа, что тот прямо сейчас решил свести счеты с жизнью. Маленький пушистый комок так бы и разбился, но Вэй Ин поманил его к себе левитирующими чарами, успев до того, как Цинхуа станет лепешкой, и плавно опустил его рядом с Лань Ванцзи на лавочку. Вэй Ин подхватил из плошки с фруктами новое яблоко и разделил его на несколько одинаково ровных частей. После чего он дал одну хомячку и тот резво выхватил ее, принимаясь быстро запихивать сочные кусочки плода за обе щеки.</p><p>– Голодный…</p><p>– Он меня боится.</p><p>– Пф-ф, – Вэй Усянь фыркнул. – Еще бы он тебя не боялся. Что ты с ним вчера сделал, что он укусил тебя?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь, который не считал себя виноватым ни с одной стороны, скрестил руки на груди и вздернул подбородок вверх, начиная свою серьезную речь.</p><p>– Я оставил его спать на подушке рядом с кроватью. Специально выделил место, чтобы, если я решусь встать ночью, то не раздавил бы его, а уже утром я проснулся, и этот гаденыш спал под моей подушкой. Я чуть от страха коньки не дал, когда запустил под нее руку и нащупал его шерсть.</p><p>– Пха-ха-ха! – Вэй Усянь засмеялся. – Дурачок. В подземельях очень холодно, он просто замерз, поэтому и искал себе место, где будет тепло, а поскольку ты спишь только на одной стороне кровати, очевидно, что вторая подушка не получает тепло от человеческого тела, вот он и выбрал вариант поселиться и поспать прямо под тобой. Что ты с ним сделал, когда обнаружил?</p><p>Хуа Чэн, который, наконец, отвлекся от своих чересчур приторных сюсюканий, мягко хмыкнул и покачал головой.</p><p>– Он закричал и кинул Цинхуа через всю комнату. Если бы этот крик не разбудил меня, и я бы вовремя не открыл глаза, то бедный хомяк разбился бы об стенку.</p><p>– Мобэй… – обреченно застонал Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Он повернулся в сторону Лань Ванцзи и Шан Цинхуа, которые мирно ели свои фрукты и поднял хомячка двумя руками, удерживая его в положении лодочки и опуская на стол рядом со своей тарелкой. Он пододвинул ему мисочку с остатками воды, из которой ранее пил Лань Чжань, а когда хомячок начал быстро лакать ее языком, улыбнулся и погладил его по шерстке на голове несколько раз.</p><p>– Тебе нельзя его доверять. Давай-ка, мы с тобой поменяемся.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи и Шан Цинхуа резко оторвались от своих дел и посмотрели в сторону Вэй Усяня. Цинхуа с явными признаками облегчения, а вот Лань Ванцзи выглядел так, как будто прямо сейчас кинется его кусать.</p><p>– Я не против, – тут же ответил Мобэй Цзюнь и резким движением, опустил белого кролика к себе на колени.</p><p>– Тогда отлично. У меня сейчас будут трансфигурация и уход за магическими существами. Встретимся на обеде, и Мобэй…</p><p>Вэй Усянь строго посмотрел на него.</p><p>– Не забудь принести сюда Лань Чжаня, он все-таки человек, хоть и заключен в тело кролика. Ему надо питаться три раза в день. Желательно в то же время, что и мы все. Идти на кухню ночью, чтобы потом накормить его и сбить весь режим – такое себе.</p><p>– Сбить режим?</p><p>– Лань Чжань, оказывается, встает в пять утра.</p><p>– Во сколько?! – ужаснулся Мобэй, пока Лань Ванцзи крутился и пытался вырваться из его рук, чтобы убежать обратно. – Верни мне Цинхуа, уж лучше пускай у меня просто спит под подушкой грызун, чем вставать в такую рань.</p><p>– Ты уже согласился! И теперь я боюсь вообще тебе его доверять. Ты трижды едва не убил беднягу.</p><p>– Забери своего кролика и отдай мне моего хомяка!</p><p>– А вот и не отдам! Раньше надо было думать!</p><p>Хуа Чэн сделал последний глоток из своего кубка и встал с лавочки. Он поднял на руки ласку и приподнял на уровень шеи. Се Лянь тут же ловко соскочил на его плечи и юркнул в теплый капюшон, который благодаря меху на уникальной форме полностью скрывал его нахождение там. </p><p>– Гэгэ удобно?</p><p>Сань Лан повернул голову немного в сторону и, видя, как Се Лянь спокойно улегся и теперь принялся дрыхнуть, улыбнулся и посмотрел вперед. В расписании стояло зельеварение. Хоть они и разместились в подземельях Слизерина и ели за их столом, все же расписание сейчас совпадало с учениками Шармбатон, как и в большинство дней недели. Оно и понятно. Новую программу лучше всего преподавать всем новичкам одновременно.</p><p>Пока Хуа Чэн выходил из большого зала в приподнятом настроении, позади него шли Цзян Чэн вместе с Не Хуайсаном, которые, услышав странные крики за столом Слизерина, развернулись посмотреть. Вэй Усянь и Мобэй Цзюнь старательно вырывали друг у друга из рук хомяка и кролика. Непонятно, стоило ли тут смеяться или плакать. Цзян Чэн так вообще пришел в настоящую растерянность.</p><p>– Когда это у них появились животные? </p><p>– Ты лучше объясни мне, почему Вэй Усянь зовет свою белку Лань Ванцзи. Кажется, у твоего брата действительно что-то не в порядке с головой. Он слишком одержим этим парнем. Ты поймал их прошлой ночью, неужели тебе не удалось увидеть какие-нибудь странные отклонения в его психике?</p><p>– Вэй Ин всегда невменяемый, – протянул Цзян Чэн, продолжая смотреть за поединком. – Кстати. А я не видел сегодня за столом Лань Ванцзи. Это странно. Неужели он успел поесть до нас всех?</p><p>– Как знать, – Хуайсан пожал плечами. – Говорят, он встает с рассветом. Наверняка уже успел позавтракать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. комната</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хуа Чэн – имя не несущее за собой особо ценного смысла. Для друзей Сань Лан, а для того, кто успел познакомиться с его биографией поближе – Собиратель цветов под кровавым дождем. </p><p>Его налакированные до блеска сапожки сейчас издавали тихий цокот. Он ступал мягко, плавно, неспешно. Как будто и вовсе прогуливался по замку, не торопясь бежать на занятия. До них оставалось несколько минут, и он уже успел поздороваться с парочкой девушек из Шармбатон, которые будут присутствовать на их совмещенной лекции, однако. Уже перед своим этажом он перепрыгивает на следующую лестницу, которая трогается с места и летит вперед, поднимаясь по ее ступенькам и бормоча незамысловатую мелодию себе под нос.</p><p>Его длинные иссиня-черные волосы струятся, рассекая воздух, который потоком льется на него, пока они едут. Они свисают, лежа перекинутыми на его плече, а после того, как юноша плавно соскакивает с движущегося механизма, подпрыгивают и соскальзывают с меха, оставляя лежать на красной форме маленькую и тонкую едва заметную косичку с красной бусиной на конце.</p><p>Ласка в его капюшоне шевелится и высовывает любопытную мордочку наружу, а когда Сань Лан поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть все ли с принцем в порядке, то Се Лянь лишь вытягивает вперед лапки и зевает, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие мышцы от короткого сна.</p><p>– Гэгэ хорошо отдохнул?</p><p>Ему в ответ мурлычат, потому что Хуа Чэн не знает, как еще описать этот фыркающий и булькающий звук одновременно. От него хочется улыбнуться, а еще почесать зверька за ушком, будто котенка. Животные всегда были его слабостью, что уж говорить о Се Ляне, который неожиданно превратился в милую белую сардельку на ножках. Его Высочество моргает и выбирается из своего импровизированного укрытия, цепляясь коготками за форму Сань Лана и перебираясь ближе к его ладони.</p><p>Хуа Чэн не особо возражает этому. Если принц желает побегать – пусть. В конце концов, не все же ему путешествовать на чужих руках. Поэтому перед входом в арку на четвертом этаже, куда они прибыли, Сань Лан останавливается и наклоняется вниз, позволяя зверьку спрыгнуть и оказаться на земле. Первым делом Се Лянь деловито вытягивает мордочку вперед. Затем он кашляет и фыркает от скопившейся на плитах пыли, которую нечаянно подцепляет носом, а потом делает уверенные шаги в темноту, замирая на полпути и поворачиваясь назад, чтобы проверить, следуют ли за ним.</p><p>Хуа Чэн следует.</p><p>Он поднимает одну руку вверх и вычерчивает сложенной в печать кистью рисунок по воздуху. Иероглиф отображается в полете и подсвечивается мягким красным пламенем, после чего, секундой спустя рассыпается на несколько серебристых бабочек, которые теперь сопровождают их и освещают дорогу.</p><p>Се Лянь увлекается новыми спутницами и, как любое порядочное животное, принимается играть с ними, весело виляя хвостиком и подпрыгивая, пытаясь поймать лапками хотя бы одну. Сань Лан следит за ним какое-то время, а потом полностью сосредотачивается на пути. Если подумать более глубоко, то что-то здесь и во всей этой истории явно было не чисто. Взять хотя бы сейчас. На дворе осеннее утро, а в этом коридоре, несмотря на то, что через окна бьет свет, все равно кромешная темнота, если отойти на два шага вглубь. </p><p>Это подозрительно. Это ведь не охраняемая часть замка, учителя, а тем более директор, обязательно бы предупредили о таком. Еще вчера, когда они оказались в этих проходах Сань Лан нутром почувствовал, что что-то не то. Жаль у них не было другого выхода, иначе он бы ни за что не переступил порог комнаты. К тому же… Он уловил слова от Цинхуа, что комната появляется лишь на восьмом этаже. И действительно. Сань Лан перед завтраком, дабы убедиться в этом самолично, прочел несколько книг посвященных истории Хогвартса, нового издания, что подобная выручай-комната – реальна. Она существует и появляется лишь тогда, когда ты действительно в ней нуждаешься. Возникает вопрос. Если комната, которая попалась им вчера, появилась на четвертом этаже, значит, это точно не выручай-комната, о которой пишут книги, и о которой знают ученики. Тогда что это? Зачем она появилась и почему сперва их спасла, а потом наложила заклятие? </p><p>Хуа Чэн прищурил глаза. Крылья бабочек и отблеск от из светящейся пыльцы скользнули мимо его глаза, и он задержал на них взор какое-то мгновение. </p><p>– Гэгэ нравятся мои бабочки?</p><p>Зверек, все это время продолжающий весело прыгать на маленьких летящих малюток, оторвался от своего занятия и встал ровно на все четыре лапки. Се Лянь развернулся к нему мордочкой и закивал головой, подмахивая хвостиком.</p><p>Хуа Чэн улыбнулся ему, продолжая идти.</p><p>– Говорят… Если серебряные бабочки появились на твоем пути – это предвестник смерти, – мелодично протянул Хуа Чэн, заставляя Се Ляня слушать его внимательней и бежать рядом.</p><p>Они завернули за угол, продолжая маршрут, пока Хуа Чэн хмыкнул и мягко начал петь себе под нос:</p><p>– Темной ночью на дорожке не сворачивай с пути. Если видишь свет от крыльев, ускользай, скорей беги…</p><p>Се Лянь ускорил свой бег и вырвался вперед, продолжая скакать и ловить маленькие крылышки перед своим носиком. Его слова и странная, из ниоткуда взявшаяся, песня, казалось, вовсе не смутили и не напугали. Зверек, как будто вообще перестал обращать на него внимания, а Хуа Чэн продолжил тихо петь, ступая по темноте и закрывая глаза.</p><p>– Цвет не спутаешь, поверь мне, цвет – холодный, серебра… Скачут за тобою следом, глаз сомкнешь, уснешь на век. Всяк пытался от них скрыться. Глупый, глупый… человек.</p><p>Сань Лан мог бы и дальше строить свою импровизацию, но прямо перед ними возникла стена. Не перед носом, но Хуа Чэн буквально почувствовал сильную вибрацию сбоку, а повернув голову влево, обнаружил, что они определенно стоят сейчас именно там, где были вчера. </p><p>Се Лянь отвлекся от своей игры и подбежал к нему, начиная крутиться в ногах от нетерпения, но Хуа Чэн лишь нахмурился, опуская глаза вниз.</p><p>– Нервничаешь, да? – произнес юноша. – Сказать по правде… Животные воспринимают магию чувствительнее, чем люди. Тем более, даже несмотря, что мой ранг такой высокий… Мне кажется, ты сейчас в более удачном положении, гэгэ. Что скажешь?</p><p>Се Лянь усиленно закивал головой и, оторвавшись от чужих ног, кинулся к стенке, подлетая к ней и вставая на задние лапки, начиная ее обнюхивать, как будто и в самом деле учуял что-то съестное.</p><p>На самом деле, Сань Лан подумал, что Се Лянь сейчас наверняка просто очень сильно воспринимает тот поток энергии, который посылает к ним обоим эта странная сущность, что выдает себя за вторую выручай-комнату, поэтому вполне нормально, что Его Высочество так сильно хочет попасть внутрь. Ему просто не очень комфортно все это ощущать на своей маленькой шкурке. Чувства у животных обострены, как минимум в два раза сильнее, чем у людей. Даже Хуа Чэну просто стоять здесь без мысли войти приходилось туго. </p><p>Парень сделал размашистый шаг вперед и опустил руку на шероховатую каменную стену, закрывая глаза и пытаясь открыть ее.</p><p>Он не произносил ничего про себя, потому что он просто не мог знать, что именно ей нужно. Какое заклинание тут может сработать? Темное ли? Светлое? Нужно здесь вообще колдовать? Ведь вчера ночью подделка выручай-комнаты пропустила их без применения палочек и колдовства. Хуа Чэн просто стоял прислонившись к каменному и холодному изваянию, пытаясь отдать ей часть от духовной силы, которая текла в его жилах, и которой он мог делиться с другими. </p><p>Волшебники и волшебницы отличаются от заклинателей, коими являлись и Мобэй Цзюнь, и Хуа Чэн, наличием внутреннего источника энергии. Им не нужны были палочки для колдовства, что висели у них на поясе для отвода глаз, им не нужно было выучивать заклинания по книгам. Это все уже содержалось в их памяти. В каком-то смысле, они были для мира магов, как… более усовершенствованные версии волшебников. Как же так вышло? А очень просто. Чистая случайность заставила одного спуститься с горы, а другого в эту гору подняться. Оба встретились на перепутье с оставленными сожженными и унесенными пеплом городами и провинциями, в которых они жили. Заклинатели крайне редки, они почти как те самые магические существа, которых здесь изучают по книгам и на уроках. Заклинатели могущественны, они практически бессмертны, и очень сильны, превосходя колдунов и ведьм по всем аспектам.</p><p>Именно поэтому Хуа Чэн подозревал, что если заплатить сейчас определенную цену, то комната откроется. Он так же подозревал, что и Мобэй вчера что-то должен был почувствовать, просто в силу своего характера, когда вчера Сань Лан спросил его об этом, он не решился говорить при посторонних и отмахнулся обычным пожатием плеч. Хуа Чэн не особо беспокоился, что их могут рассекретить. Кто поверит Се Ляню, которого весь чесной народ пытается обходить стороной, и Шан Цинхуа, затворнику, что вечно околачивается в горе свитков в самом дальнем углу библиотеки? Вэй Усяню стоит действительно поменьше болтать. Но Вэй Усянь, несмотря на такую черту характера, Хуа Чэну очень даже понравился. Вэй Ин был… забавным?</p><p>И еще более забавным от того, что не замечал одной детали, которая Сань Лану тут же бросилась в глаза. Бедный, бедный Лань Ванцзи. Ему угораздило на своем пути встретить по-настоящему самого тугодумного тугодума. Но смотреть на это со стороны… Все же было весело. Да и заступаться за Вэй Усяня, видя такой калейдоскоп эмоций, не в тягость.</p><p>Народ всегда просил хлеба и зрелищ. К тому же… Как знать, может быть, судьба ниспослала Лань Ванцзи настоящую удачу в лице Хуа Чэна. Глядишь, он еще немного пооколачивается рядом с Вэй Усянем, и Лань Ванцзи не выдержит. А тугодум, наконец, додумается до сути.</p><p>Опять же, детали.</p><p>Сейчас главное, что дверь перед Сань Ланом и Се Лянем все же распахнулась. Юноша покачнулся на ногах, а принц тут же запрыгал вокруг него, боясь, что Хуа Чэн может упасть. Конечно же, он бы никак не смог помочь и подловить его в полете, уберегая от падения, но все равно волнение в маленькой звериной тушке, которая всю свою жизнь волновалась о целости и сохранности всех, кто присутствовал вблизи него на расстоянии метра, не могла улетучиться за несколько часов.</p><p>– Гэгэ, иди ко мне.</p><p>Хуа Чэн мало мальски пришел в себя и тут же наклонился, предоставляя ласке возможность вскарабкаться по своей руке. Се Лянь тут же оказался на его плече и обвился хвостом вокруг шеи, как еще одна подкладка от воротника.</p><p>Сань Лан ступил за порог поддельной выручай-комнаты, и, как он и ожидал, ее дверь мгновенно захлопнулась, а бабочки, которые летали вокруг них – вмиг растворились и осыпались белой крошкой по воздуху.</p><p>Се Лянь на его шее зафыркал, и его тут же погладили по голове.</p><p>– Не стоит переживать, гэгэ, как только мы выйдем, я сделаю для тебя новых. Мне нужно кое-что проверить. Мы не задержимся тут надолго, не переживай.</p><p>Хуа Чэн повернул к нему голову, а Се Лянь тут же дернулся в сторону. Он и так находился на чужом плече, так что когда Сань Лан повернулся к нему, то его лицо оказалось буквально в одном цуне от мордочки Его Высочества. Пусть тот теперь и был превращен в животное, все же манеры, которым учили при дворце, и которые гласили четко сохранять личное пространство любого – оставались неизменны. Се Лянь отодвинулся на самый край красной мантии и зарылся мордочкой в мех, прижимаясь всем телом к плечу.</p><p>– Пха-ха-ха… Гэгэ такой забавный. Я слишком громко для тебя говорю?</p><p>Хуа Чэн, посмеиваясь, подошел к книжному стеллажу. Комната ни капли не изменилась с их прошлого визита, однако… Разве что теперь тот самый стол, возле которого вчера на полу были разлиты остатки от эликсира – полностью очистился, сама мебель больше не лежала на боку, а твердо стояла на всех четырех деревянных ножках. Вряд ли здесь был кто-то посторонний, кто вытер слизь и позаботился о сохранности древнего столика. Скорее всего, комната позаботилась о себе сама. И это было нормально, ненормально было то, что теперь та самая книга, которая заинтересовала Хуа Чэна еще вчера, находилась не в середине стеллажа. Та самая, с кроваво-красным корешком и витиеватой загогулиной, которая складывалась завитушками в изображение глаза, смотрящего на тебя со стороны, стояла на самом верху, так что теперь, если бы Сань Лан не знал о ее существовании, то и вовсе бы не заметил ее.</p><p>Хуа Чэн нахмурился. Ему пришлось сильно вытянуть руку вверх, но кончики пальцев вцепились в нужный томик, и уже спустя мгновение он оказался разложен у него на руках. С лицевой и обратной стороны на обложке нарисовано ничего не было. Просто пустой красный фон, который, как будто подсвечивался изнутри, настолько он сильно мозолил глаза. Юноше пришлось даже отвернутся в сторону и проморгаться, чтобы снова иметь нормальную четкость зрения.</p><p>Без лишних предисловий и, все еще мысленно подозревая, что именно в этой книге есть ответы на его вопросы, или хотя бы мизерная подсказка насчет всего происходящего, Хуа Чэн распахнул ее.</p><p>– Что?.. Как странно…</p><p>Страницы были пусты.</p><p>Хуа Чэн принялся пролистывать ее всю, от корки до корки, но как бы старательно он не проверял лист за листом, все оставалось тем же. Страницы полностью были очищены от чернил. Сань Лан нахмурился еще сильнее, закусывая губу. Нет, что-то здесь явно было не так. Возможно, это просто невидимые чернила и при правильно подобранном заклинании на них может проявится текст. Или же ему стоит взять перо и самому попробовать что-то написать. Как-то раз он слышал, что существует предметы, куда заточают души людей, и те могут переписываться с тобой подобным образом. Очень важно при этом ни в коем случае не просить их затянуть тебя в книгу или подружиться, потому что те очень хитры и на самом деле могут поменяться с тобой местами. Твое тело вместе с другим человеком внутри будет существовать, пока твоя душа останется запертой сводом заклятий. А ты сиди и жди следующего, кто решится найти этот учебник и записать в нем что-нибудь.</p><p>Се Лянь на его плече неожиданно зашевелился, а потом сполз по руке, спрыгивая на пол окончательно. Хуа Чэн удивленно вскинул брови, видя, как зверек подбирает в рот какую-то бумажку, а потом встает на задние лапки и тянется к нему.</p><p>– Хочешь, чтобы я прочитал?</p><p>Се Лянь закивал головой.</p><p>– Хм-м… Она выпала отсюда?</p><p>Он потряс книгой, и Се Лянь снова утвердительно кивнул, фырча от нетерпения и продолжая стоять на двух задних лапках.</p><p>Хуа Чэн больше не стал его изнурять, поэтому опустился на корточки, позволяя теперь малышу опираться на его колено, а сам взял протянутую записку, разворачивая потертый пергамент. На удивление текст в ней был, и причем написан от руки и очень неряшливым почерком. На самом деле, не знай Сань Лан о существовании этой бумажки в книге, которую он ни разу прежде не видел, то решил бы, что это он сам написал. Его каллиграфия хромала настолько сильно, что прочитать его записи и понять их смысл, не мог даже он сам, что уж говорить о учителях. Работы и сочинения ему приходилось строчить печатными буквами и с помощью специального коррекционного заколдованного пера.</p><p>Сузив глаза и прищурившись, он внимательно посмотрел на текст, для достоверности повертев клочок из стороны в сторону, чтобы убедиться, что других записей на обратной стороне тут нет. Но все оказалось, куда проще, чем Хуа Чэн предполагал. Он посмотрел на Се Ляня, который все еще с любопытством смотрел на него в ответ и очевидно ждал, когда же тот ему скажет, что такого там написано, как вдруг Хуа Чэн подался вперед и впечатался в его мордочку губами, целуя Его Высочество.</p><p>– …</p><p>– …</p><p>– ФЫР-ФЫР-ФЫР-ФЫР!!!!</p><p>Если бы ласки умели краснеть, то весь принц уже был бы красным, как спелый томат на грядке. Он дернулся с места и пулей пустился бегать по всей комнате из стороны в сторону, как заведенный, пока Сань Лан продолжил спокойно сидеть на корточках, словно тут вовсе ничего не произошло. Он даже задумчиво надул губы и не спеша постучал по тем указательным пальцем.</p><p>– Тут сказано: <em>«поцелуй его»</em>. Разве я что-то сделал не так? </p><p>Инструкция, казалось бы, была выполнена верно. Да и, если честно, она полностью походила на описание всех этих сказок, где прекрасный принц целует свою принцессу, и они оба снимают заклятие, а потом уезжают в закат жить долго и счастливо. Хуа Чэн, конечно, не принц, да и Се Ляня далеко принцессой не назовешь, все же тот являлся мужчиной, но такое колдовство и речь о поцелуе – могло быть реальностью. Вот Сань Лан вполне разумно и попытался сразу же все выполнить. Но Се Лянь перед ним все еще был лаской. И он все продолжал бегать и кататься по полу колбаской из стороны в сторону.</p><p>Хуа Чэн внимательно перевел взгляд с него на бумажку, решая, что о таком неожиданном всплеске эмоций от Его Высочества подумает позже. </p><p>– Может быть… Поскольку превращен не ты один надо, чтобы и Вэй Усянь с Мобэем поцеловали своих зверушек? Или нужно, чтобы мы все втроем не только поцеловали, но и поцеловали вас одновременно? Или, может быть, это надо сделать в определенный час? День? Какую-то дату? Что если в этой книге написана подсказка, а вот ее описание нужно увидеть на пустых страницах? Гэгэ, ты что думаешь?</p><p>Хуа Чэн развернулся к Се Ляню, который чинно и мирно бился башкой об пол от своего смущения.</p><p>– Гэгэ! Что ты делаешь?! С ума сошел? Бедненький, ты же себе сейчас череп раскрошишь!   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. отношение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Усянь стоял в совятнике, и на обеих его руках сидело две совы. Обе были школьными и у обеих к лапкам было привязано по одному письму. Для Лань Сичэня и для шицзе. Цзян Яньли наверняка должна была встречаться с подобными заклинаниями в больнице, ну, или хотя бы проходить их в теории, чтобы знать, как оказать помощь пострадавшему, а Лань Хуань был просто хорошим человеком, и Вэй Ин молился у себя в мыслях изо всех сил, чтобы тот придумал отмазку, потому что учителя уже начинали спрашивать, куда подевались три ученика.</p><p>Время близилось к обеду, и они должны были вот-вот пойти в большой зал. До звона колокола оставались считанные минуты. Шан Цинхуа сидел в кармане его брюк и изредка высовывал мордочку, чтобы проверить обстановку. Он уже дважды вылезал из своего укрытия во время лекции и чуть не был по ошибке превращен в булавку. Больше он отваживаться не решился, поэтому юркнул в кармашек и сидел тише воды ниже травы. Вэй Усянь спускался по ступеням большой башни и шагнул на твердую почву, направляясь в сторону замка. Совятня находилась не так далеко, но все же ему стоило поторопится.</p><p>Они договорились встретиться с Мобэем, чтобы узнать все ли у него нормально с Лань Ванцзи, и, если кролик не доставил ему больших хлопот, то животные останутся на своих местах.</p><p>Вэй Усянь дернул за каменное кольцо на входной двери и прошел внутрь здания. Сейчас ученики еще находились на уроке, потому что Вэй Ину и его классу повезло. Тех отпустили на двадцать минут раньше, чем кончаются занятия. </p><p>Он ускорил шаг и завернул за угол, чтобы сократить дистанцию, однако, как только он очутился в новом коридоре, то не сдержал собственный крик.</p><p>– ПРЕСВЯТАЯ ДЕВА МАРИЯ!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сидел на полу и смотрел на него в ответ, как будто ничего ужасного и не произошло. Вэй Усянь мигом опустился перед ним на корточки и подхватил кролика в руки.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Ты как здесь оказался?! Ладно, Цинхуа может сбежать, потому что он маленький, но твою-то пропажу невозможно не заметить!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи дернул ушками и продолжил молча смотреть на него, пока Вэй Усянь тряс зверька в своих руках и причитал на тему безответственности. </p><p>– Мобэй Цзюнь… Ну, Мобэй Цзюнь… Как можно быть настолько невнимательным? Это же целый кролик! Большая тушка, пропажу которой невозможно не уличить! Лань Чжань, давай, перебирайся ко мне в сумку, заодно и Цинхуа пусть с тобой поси… дит. Ц-цинхуа? Цинхуа?! Шан Цинхуа! Он же сидел в моем кармане! Какого черта?! Когда он успел сбежать?!</p><p>Вэй Усянь опустил кролика на подоконник, ставя туда же собственную сумку, а потом опустился на колени и принялся ползать по всему коридору. Он заглядывал в каждую щель, он смотрел в каждый зазор на стене, он даже наложил специальные чары, которые бы не позволяли покидать намеченный радиус, но ничего. Шан Цинхуа, который все это время был с ним, теперь как сквозь землю провалился.</p><p>Вэй Усянь обреченно простонал, садясь на холодный пол пятой точкой и прикрывая лицо руками.</p><p>– Как же это так получается...</p><p>Лань Ванцзи тихо фыркнул и повернулся к сумке, начиная залезать внутрь нее. Вэй Усянь, услышав шебуршание позади себя, посмотрел, что происходит, вертя голову на сто восемьдесят градусов. Белая пушистая задница вместе с хвостиком и двумя лапками торчали вверх тормашками, пока Лань Чжань судорожно пытался спрятаться в темной норке полностью. </p><p>Вэй Усяню вдруг захотелось очень громко засмеяться. Он даже на мгновение забыл о своей пропаже, когда внезапно в конце коридора снова раздался громкий звук. В этот раз там точно были люди, и эти самые люди вышли к нему навстречу. Слизеринец вовремя спохватился и мысленно произнес нужное заклинание, которое сняло барьер, что стоял на всем коридоре. В ином случае, бедные парни просто врезались бы в невидимую стену и сломали носы. А потом Вэй Усяню наверняка назначили бы наказание за колдовство вне стен класса. На самом деле подобное правило применение магии его раздражало и приводило в ступор. Это же школа чародейства и волшебства! Так какого хрена колдовать в ее стенах запрещается?! Бредятина.</p><p>Парни, которые шли к нему навстречу, сокращали дистанцию и вскоре окончательно остановились. Это были Гриффиндорцы, и насколько Вэй Ину не изменяется память, то кажется, ребята обучались на четвертом курсе. Самый ужасный курс по мнению Вэй Усяня. Не из-за нагрузки и промежуточной аттестации. Даже признание к определенному факультету тут было не при чем. Всему виной служил возраст. Именно на четвертом курсе происходит все это половое созревание у девчонок, а парни теряют голову и ведут себя слишком дико, считая себя круче всех остальных. На пятом году обучения их характер уже более менее приходит в норму, а на шестом они уже снова пополняют ряды адекватных людей.</p><p>Вэй Усянь на самом деле не должен жаловаться. Вспомнить его четвертый курс, и какие вещи он в период своего переходного возраста выполнял по отношению к бедному Лань Ванцзи. Ох… Взять хотя бы все те валентинки ради шутки, которыми Когтевранец был завален с головы до ног на протяжении целого дня. Лань Чжань под конец того вечера был в бешенстве и пулял в него заклинания с большим остервенением, чем обычно. В его ушах наверняка и до сей поры все еще слышатся те голосовые кричалки: <em>«Лань-гэгэ, Лань-гэгэ, Лань-гэгэ такой мужественный и сильный»</em>.</p><p>Стыдно ли за это сейчас? Еще как. </p><p>Однако, сделанного не воротишь. Вэй Ин подумывает о том, что должен был придумать фразочки поинтересней, ха-ха. Что с него взять? Он был еще слишком молод для более смешного и глубокомысленного флирта. К тому же он не знает удастся ли подшутить над Лань Ванцзи в этом году. Тот ведь теперь кролик. И неизвестно когда из этого кролика превратится обратно в человека.</p><p>Троица парней нависла над ним, поэтому Вэй Усянь все же, кряхтя и отряхивая полы мантии, нехотя, поднялся в вертикальное положение. Он тут же мысленно дал себе пять баллов. Пусть это и малолетки с переходным возрастом и усиленным норовом, все же он был выше них. Рост – огромное преимущество. Особенно если дело касается мужских разборок.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, надо же какая встреча, а мы как раз думали, что ты будешь где-то неподалеку.</p><p>Вэй Ин удивился.</p><p>– Я? Я действительно был неподалеку, а что стряслось? </p><p>– Будто ты не знаешь, – парень с голубыми глазами и кудрявой челкой, скрестил руки на груди, презрительно фыркая. – Ты устроил погром за тем углом, как раз когда мы проходили там! И теперь из-за тебя нас поймал Филч и назначил наказание!</p><p>– Ого…</p><p>Вэй Усянь присвистнул.</p><p>– А с чего вы взяли, что все сделал именно я? – улыбнулся парень.</p><p>– А кто еще, кроме тебя, мог это сделать? – фыркнул блондин, с другого края. – Все же знают, что ты – источник бедствий, и что если ты появился, значит там сразу возникнут проблемы. Мы пожалуемся на тебя Лань Ванцзи!</p><p>– Да-да. Староста школы наверняка устроит тебе взбучку.</p><p>– Хангуан-цзюнь единственный, кто еще может тебя приструнить!</p><p>– Лань Чжань? – прошептал Вэй Усянь, поворачиваясь в сторону собственной сумки. – Слушайте, я очень рад, что вы отвешиваете мне столько комплиментов, но даже я не могу уследить за всеми неприятностями и уж тем более не могу оказаться в каждом месте, где они происходят. Я шел сейчас из совятни и просто случайно оказался в этом коридоре, я потерял тут… Кхм… То есть, я…</p><p>– Ага! – самый низкий парень победно указал в его грудь указательным пальцем. – Запинаешься. Не можешь придумать отмазку до конца, да? Точно врешь. Что ты здесь делал?</p><p>Вэй Усяню очень захотелось закатить глаза, но он просто поднял правую руку вверх и усиленно потер пальцами точку меж бровей.</p><p>– Слушайте, я понимаю, что вы расстроены, и кто-то устроил погром за углом, но я правда не обязан перед вами даже отчитываться, почему я здесь был. Я мог потерять вещь, о которой вам знать не обязательно и даже опасно.</p><p>– Опасно! Вы слышали?! Снова он творит свои чокнутые эксперименты!</p><p>– Он устроит взрыв в подземельях, как в прошлом году! Или вообще соберется с силами и испробует свои опасные яды на ком-нибудь из учеников!</p><p>– Тебе нужно запретить и близко приближаться к библиотеке! Ты точно в один прекрасный момент не удержишь собственной важности и взорвешь Хогвартс вместе с нами! И тебе даже совестно не будет!</p><p>– Ребята, успокойтесь. Вам не кажется, что это слишком голословно? К тому же, тот взрыв в подземельях на зельеварении вообще не моих рук дело. Я лишь стоял рядом с котлом и Су Шэ, а потом вызвался помочь ему все убрать, я вовсе не-</p><p>– Врешь! Кто поверит, такому как ты?</p><p>– Ты уже испоганил себе всю репутацию своими выходками с самого первого курса. Кого хочешь спроси, и все скажут, что это ты единственный, кто пакостит налево и направо.</p><p>– Да-да-да. Даже бедного Хангуан-цзюня ты вечно доводишь и цепляешься к нему! Зачем пристаешь к старосте школы?</p><p>– Он просто хочет свести его со свету, чтобы никто не стоял на его пути.</p><p>– Точно! Все, кто выходцы из Слизерина – прямые потомки черных магов. От вас всегда одни неприятности!</p><p>Вэй Усянь сдержал в себе разочарованный стон.</p><p>– И вовсе я не пытаюсь свести Лань Чжаня со свету, и кто сказал, что все в Слизерине плохие? Не вы ли учитесь в Гриффиндоре с Цзян Чэном? Насколько я помню, он капитан команды по квиддичу и на каждой тренировке поколачивает любого, кто слишком некомпетентен.</p><p>– Враки!</p><p>– Откуда тебе знать? Ты не Гриффиндорец.</p><p>– Хочешь опорочить имя нашего капитана и всей школьной команды?!</p><p>– Да нет же, я просто для примера…</p><p>– Ага, а потом ты таким способом пустишь слухи, и они дойдут до учителей. Профессора примут это к сведению и отстранят нашего капитана, команда проиграет, а ты и твой Слизерин выиграют главный кубок. Не бывать этому!</p><p>– Какой же ты подлый, Вэй Усянь. Цзян Чэн – твой брат. Как можно строить свои козни даже против него?! У тебя совсем совести нет.</p><p>– Но я же не это имел в виду! – возмутился Вэй Ин. – Почему вы переворачиваете каждое мое слово? Стоит мне сказать одно, как вы все хором начинаете говорить обратное. А если я пытаюсь сказать, что чего-то не делал, так вы опять же по новой обвиняете меня, говоря, что у меня нет доказательств и на все играет моя плохая репутация. По вашим словам, если человек оступился пару раз и позволил себе маленькие шалости, пока был ребенком, значит он плохой до конца своих дней? Это же совершенно тупая логика.</p><p>– Вы посмотрите, он еще имеет право оскорблять нас и говорить, что мы глупые!</p><p>– Тебе не стыдно, мы же младше тебя!</p><p>– А как ему вообще может быть стыдно, если он каждого пытается унизить или завязать с ним драку? – усмехнулся блондин. – Стоит ли говорить о том, что как только тебе кто-то переходит дорогу и не удостаивает добрым словом, ты сразу же отыгрываешься на них? В том году буквально три человека из-за тебя пострадали, а тебе хоть бы хны! Ходил и улыбался по всему замку! Будешь и теперь отнекиваться?</p><p>Вэй Усянь усмехнулся. Ему уже надоела вся эта клоунада. Только у него было хорошее настроение, как сразу же потерялся хомяк, а теперь еще и на него нападают и обвиняют почем зря. Честное слово, как будто людям для хорошего настроя необходимо излить все свои обиды именно на него.</p><p>– А чего мне отнекиваться? – спросил Вэй Ин. – Если кто-то на меня нападает, естественно я вытащу палочку и нападу в ответ. По-моему, это вполне естественная защитная реакция. Если нападут на вас, вы что же будете просто стоять и терпеть все удары?</p><p>– Ты смеешь говоришь, что мы своими руками можем запросто покалечить человека? И как же тот случай, когда Хангуан-цзюнь по твоей вине угодил в Гремучую иву?! </p><p>– Точно-точно. Разве в тот день Хангуан-цзюнь как-то спорил или препирался? Он же всегда только и делает, что пытается не разговаривать с тобой. И даже в твою сторону не смотреть. Разве он самолично нападал на тебя?! А ты еще и воспользовался таким страшным оружием.</p><p>– Благодаря тебе, бедный Лань Ванцзи пролежал в больничном крыле целых два месяца, пока его кости срастались.</p><p>– Но ведь это не моя вина, – пробормотал Вэй Усянь. – Лань Чжань… Я же действительно не хотел, просто там все очень неудачно получилось. Я же шуточно вызвал его на поединок, а он...</p><p>– Да ты только и делаешь, что вечно говоришь, что тут не твоя вина и там не твоя вина. Просто так сложились обстоятельства и так получилось. Хочешь вечно выходить сухим из воды, да только так сделать невозможно. Всегда найдутся свидетели твоим делам, и всегда злодей получит по заслугам!</p><p>– Слушайте… Мне очень не хочется спорить сейчас со всеми вами, разве вы не шли куда-то? Почему бы вам просто не продолжить свою дорогу? А я пойду по своим делам.</p><p>Троица недовольно нахмурилась, очевидно не желая так просто отпускать свою добычу. Однако, им было велено прийти прямо сейчас в кабинет директора и получить наказание, которое назначил им Филч. Поэтому стоять и говорить с Вэй Усянем дальше они не могли продолжать слишком долго.</p><p>– Если мы и решимся уходить, то только когда сами захотим, а не по твоей указке.</p><p>– Нашелся король. Поскорее бы Хангуан-цзюнь появился и наказал тебя. Ты наверняка уже успел нарушить не только это правило. Ты же вечно все нарушаешь. Наш староста говорил, что поймал нескольких человек этой ночью, я более чем уверен, что ты был в их числе. Ты не можешь вечно находиться в тени и всегда пытаешься устроить хаос.</p><p>– И нас ты подставил. А мы ведь просто хотели отомстить этому чудику, неужели ты думаешь, что, сделав весь тот бардак, ты совершил хороший поступок и спас того мальчишку? Вот еще. Ты просто вместо того, что прибавить себе карму, опустил ее на трех человек вниз!</p><p>Как только последний мальчик договорил свою речь, он резко выступил вперед и, проходя мимо Вэй Усяня, насколько позволяли ему силы, пихнул того плечом. Вышло довольно неприятно, но Вэй Ин молча сцепил зубы и подождал, пока вся троица Гриффиндорцев не уйдет окончательно. Лишь после того как мантия последнего скрылась за поворотом, он потер собственное предплечье и, опустив голову, подошел к сумке, из которой уже показалась мордочка Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Кролик вылез целиком, и когда Вэй Усянь запрыгнул к нему на подоконник, то подполз ближе, слегка наклоняя голову на бочок и поднимая ушки вертикально вверх.</p><p>Вэй Ин выдохнул:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, это ты устроил там бардак и из-за шума навлек на них Филча? Да?</p><p>Кролик молчал.</p><p>– Наверняка. Поэтому ты и ускользнул от Мобэй Цзюня. Наверняка ты, благодаря усилившемуся слуху, смог услышать, как они готовят эту подставу, и просто убежал от него во время урока. А когда уже почти скрылся с места преступления, наткнулся на меня. </p><p>Кролик все еще молчал. Лань Ванцзи отвернулся в сторону и посмотрел в конец коридора, куда ушли четверокурсники. Вэй Усянь опустил руку ему между ушек и погладил, пока зверек позволял.</p><p>– Наверное, в чем-то они были действительно правы. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи резко развернулся и посмотрел на него.</p><p>– Ну, а что? А разве это не так? Из-за того, сколько шума я наделал во время первого и второго курса, я навлек на себя самую худшую репутацию. Конечно же, я все это делал не со зла, но разве людям это объяснишь?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи тихо фыркнул себе под нос. Звук был таким, как будто он чихнул, поэтому Вэй Усянь хмыкнул и, не давая кролику снова спрятаться в сумке, подхватил под лапками, и усадил себе на колени.</p><p>– Но в чем они не правы, так это в том, что тебя я в Гремучую Иву не пихал, Лань Чжань. И нечего сейчас вырываться и злобно пыхтеть на меня. Ты сам знаешь, что ты виноват. Я же тянул к тебе руку. Почему ты не схватился за нее? Настолько меня ненавидишь? Но я ведь потом все те два месяца таскал тебе еду в палату с кухни. Я рисковал многим, пробираясь по коридорам ночью, и один раз ты даже не спал и уличил меня с поличным. И разве ты тогда сказал мне спасибо? Нет. Все что я получил от тебя в ответ, твое любимое «убожество». Да где же это я убожество, а?!</p><p>Вэй Усянь поднял в воздух вырывающегося кролика и поднес к себе на уровень глаз, строго смотря ему на мордочку.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, люди говорят, что я жестокий, но жестокий – это ты. Посмотри на меня, я ведь сейчас гипотетически взял вину на себя, и где же твоя благодарность? Ты все продолжаешь вырываться, а не будь я более изворотливым, ты бы снова укусил меня. Ты же не собака. Зачем кусаешься?!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи отвернул голову в сторону, хмурясь. На самом деле Вэй Усянь не знал, могут ли кролики хмуриться, но эта надутая мордочка явно именно это и делала. Как вдруг на долю секунды глаза Лань Чжаня до того прищуренные резко пришли в обычное состояние, а само животное прекратило вырываться. Кролик повернул к нему мордочку, и поскольку Вэй Усянь держал его слишком близко к себе, тот вытянулся вперед и принялся обнюхивать лицо человека.</p><p>Из-за пушистых усиков, что торчали рядом с носиком, сразу же стало щекотно, а потом вопреки всем ожиданиям вместо того, чтобы кусаться, кролик вытянул наружу розовый язычок и принялся лизать Вэй Усяня за кончик носа.</p><p>Вэй Ин засмеялся, притягивая малыша к себе и прижимая того к груди.</p><p>– Ох, Лань Чжань, жалко, что это сейчас сделал не ты, а настоящий кролик. Я бы от такой милости и хорошего отношения в свою сторону не отказался. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи принялся пожевывать его мантию, и тогда Вэй Усяню пришлось спрыгнуть. Над головой эхом прокатился звон колокола, и это значит, что ему следует поторапливаться и мигом направиться в большой зал. Он последний раз потрепал Лань Ванцзи по голове, зарываясь в его шерсть пальцами.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ну какой же ты пушистик. Весь день бы тебя гладил.</p><p>Кролик резко дернулся, прихватывая зубками часть кожи на его ладони.</p><p>– Ауч! Ой, а вот это точно ты. С возвращением. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. нельзя менять переменную</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мобэй Цзюнь обнаружил пропажу и слишком подозрительную легкость сумки, когда лекция практически подходила к концу. Хуа Чэн куда-то запропастился еще с момента завтрака, и Мобэй пытался попробовать связаться с ним, но Сань Лан как будто специально отрубил ему доступ и просто ушел на все четыре стороны.</p><p>– Тварина безглазая…</p><p>Это было, конечно, не правдой, но Мобэй получал искреннее удовольствие, называя друга именно так. По факту Хуа Чэн в его глазах, как и в глазах всех адекватных и здравомыслящих людей, выглядел слишком идеальным. И все-то он умеет, и какой он добрый, и какой красивый, и какой высокий, и пофиг, что он ходит на каблуках в своих латексных сапожках, которые прикупил на чьей-то дворовой распродаже и теперь стал точь-в-точь как лощеный пидр, все равно со стороны, как ни посмотри, то перед вами крутой парень в идеальной обертке. Мобэй, может, немного и завидовал. Дядя всегда ему говорил, чтобы он проще относился к людям, как и Сань Лан, тогда бы и жизнь у него сложилась лучше. Но еще проблема в том, что хоть и судьба у обоих парней выдавалась не совсем легкой, и чем-то они были похожи, все же Хуа Чэн никогда не разочаровывался в ком-то другом настолько сильно, что замыкался в себе. Может быть, его и предавали, Мобэй не знает, но Хуа Чэна определенно не предавал кто-то слишком близкий к сердцу.</p><p>Линьгуан Цзюнь был дядей Мобэй Цзюня и последним выжившим родственником. И даже он частенько поносил такое на своего племянника, что тот не мог простить ему этого. </p><p>Собственно… Отчасти именно из-за подобных проблем связанных больше с моральной печалью и разочарованностью в людях Мобэй Цзюнь и вел себя в настоящем времени столь отстраненно. Наверное, именно поэтому настолько большой пофигизм позволил ему не заметить, как ускользнул Лань Ванцзи. Мобэй поднял руку и отпросился с конца занятия, прихватывая сумку с вещами и отправляясь на поиски кролика.</p><p>Он плохо ориентировался, но в принципе Мобэй не предполагал, что Хангуан-цзюнь мог слишком далеко ускакать, да и была вероятность того, что, если Лань Ванцзи окажется в одном из коридоров, то там определенно будет и кто-то еще. Кто, скажите на милость, сможет пройти мимо абсолютно очаровательного белого зайца, не погладив того и не взяв на ручки? Мобэй усмехнулся, прибавляя шаг и заворачивая за угол. Он шел в направлении к главным лестницам, именно туда со сто процентной вероятностью мог направиться Лань Ванцзи. Поскольку ориентировался Когтевранец лучше, то вероятнее всего его путь мог лежать только в направлении его же башни. Он ни за что не двинется в гостиные Слизерина и уж тем более не пойдет вниз, где проходил урок у Вэй Усяня. Мобэй хоть и не слишком разговорчивый, но все же уловил странную неприязнь по отношению к Вэй Ину от Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Что странно.</p><p>И еще странно, что когда он высказался об этом вскользь вчера Хуа Чэну, тот даже бровью не повел. Конечно же, он мог не обратить внимание на вопрос, потому что укладывал Се Ляня рядом с собой на подушку и тщательно взбивал ее, но… честное слово, ради святого Мерлина, зачем настолько сильно возиться ради тупого животного, это раз. И два. Хуа Чэн наверняка его слышал, просто, как всегда, был не согласен, или же просто хотел его позлить. А может и по пятой причине. Мобэй не знает. Порой Сань Лан вел себя действительно очень логично, но иногда его действия заставляли ум за разум заходить.</p><p>Мобэй вздохнул и вовремя успел спрыгнуть на лестницу. Она оторвалась от своего места и последовала вверх, останавливаясь на третьем этаже.</p><p>Парень вздернул голову, ища ближайшую переправу, но вот незадача. По близости не было другой помощницы. Ближайшие ступеньки располагались в пролете над его головой и туда следовало как-то добраться пешком. Мобэй Цзюнь цыкнул и, поджав губы, зашел в арку слева, начиная идти вперед.</p><p>Коридор был тускло освещен, но все же, все больше углубляясь и заходя все дальше, окон в стенах становилось по две пары за раз. Свет падал шире, и постепенно глаза привыкли к такому освещению. Мобэй Цзюнь повел рукой и приподнял ее, поправляя сумку на плече. Из-за меха, который был закреплен на его воротнике, та постоянно соскальзывала. Ремешок совсем не хотел держаться, так что, в конечном итоге, Мобэй Цзюню пришлось плюнуть и, щелкнув пальцами, заставить парить портфель с учебниками за собой по пятам. И плевать, если кто-то ему скажет о неразумном применении магии и не позволении использовать волшебство в коридорах. В конце концов, это же школа чародейства и волшебства. Какой тогда смысл волшебства, если в рамках школы запрещают его применение? Когда вчера за столом на открытии и вступительных словах директора, эта женщина произнесла подобное правило Мобэй Цзюнь поперхнулся собственной слюной, а Хуа Чэн дружелюбно состроил лыбу и похлопал его по плечу.</p><p>Безглазый засранец.</p><p>
  <em>*БАХ*</em>
</p><p>В грудь Мобэй Цзюня прилетает тяжелая артиллерия, а в следующее же мгновение, поднимая голову, Мобэй сталкивается взглядом с серыми глазами.</p><p>Вернее не с глазами. А с глазом. Одним. Второй, как всегда, тщательно замотан и не видит божий свет. В поле зрения мелькает манжетка похожего меха на плечах, из капюшона торчит приветливая мордочка ласки, а безэмоциональное лицо приобретает довольное выражение. Хуа Чэн ухмыляется, и, кажется, что от этого действия его кроваво-красная мантия, их стандартная форма, которую разрешили носить даже здесь, подсвечивается и становится еще ярче.</p><p>Мобэй отходит на шаг назад и внезапно замечает еще одну деталь. Он хмурится, кивая головой на руки друга.</p><p>– Книга?</p><p>– Занятная штука, правда? Говорят, в них написаны слова, которые можно прочитать.</p><p>– …</p><p>Хуа Чэн смеется, а Мобэй фыркает, закатывая глаза.</p><p>– Я по-твоему настолько дурак, что не знаю, что такое книги?</p><p>Сань Лан пожимает плечами, все еще продолжая улыбаться. Ласка, до того мирно сидящая в капюшоне, теперь вылазит и переползает на плечо, обвивая хвостиком шею Хуа Чэна, видимо, чтобы удержать равновесие и не свалиться. Удивительно, что парень позволяет животному это делать. Обычно от подобной неформальности Сань Лан приходит в ярость, а тут, посмотрите на него. Стоит и как будто вовсе ничего не замечает и спускает все с рук чужому человеку. Ну… Вернее с лап.</p><p>– Как знать, приятель. Раньше же мы все учили по свиткам, вот я и подумал, что ты никогда не встречался с подобным, – протягивает Сань Лан. – Когда мы вчера заходили в ту комнату, то там стоял целый книжный шкаф. Я сразу обратил на него внимание.</p><p>– Значит, это книга оттуда? И зачем ты ее взял? В ней написано что-то важное?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь уже было потянул руку, но Хуа Чэн резко одернул свою и приподнял книгу вверх.</p><p>– Не-а. Если хочешь почитать, возьми с собой Лань Ванцзи и сходи на четвертый этаж. Как знать, возможно и ты найдешь, что тебе по душе.</p><p>Сань Лан внимательно посмотрел на Мобэя, но тот ни проронил ни слова в ответ. А как только глаз парня заострил свое внимание на не двигающейся сумке, которая по объемам к тому же явно намекала на то, что в ней лежат лишь учебники, Хуа Чэн тут же нахмурился и серьезно посмотрел на Мобэй Цзюня.</p><p>– Только не говори мне, что ты его потерял…</p><p>– Я...</p><p>– Мобэй, я понимаю, почему от тебя сбежал Цинхуа. Ты явно не внушил ему своих положительных качеств и доверия. Но, ради всего святого… Как от тебя Лань Ванцзи-то удрал? Задумайся о том, насколько сильно ты пугаешь людей.</p><p>– И вовсе он от меня не убежал, – возмутился Мобэй Цзюнь, скрещивая руки на груди. – Он просто гуляет.</p><p>– …</p><p>Сань Лан повернул голову к ласке, а Се Лянь, как будто отражая весь спектр его эмоций и понимая ход мыслей, так же уставился в ответ. После минутной паузы, оба парня повернулись одновременно к Мобэй Цзюню.</p><p>– Погулять? – фыркнул Сань Лан. </p><p>– А что тут такого? Животным же надо гулять. Бегать, прыгать. Чтоб не затекали мышцы и все такое.</p><p>– Ты сам-то в это веришь?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь промолчал. Сань Лану оставалось только покачать головой. Он провел рукой по лицу, а потом отступил в сторону и двинулся вперед, обходя Мобэй Цзюня стороной. Когда оба парня поравнялись, Хуа Чэн затормозил на долю секунды и положил ладонь на чужое увесистое плечо, наклоняясь ближе к уху и тихо выдыхая:</p><p>– Эта комната очень странная. Мне кажется, что и ты это почувствовал, просто ничего мне не сказал. Отыщи Лань Ванцзи и приходи с ним в большой зал. После чего… Мне кажется, нам всем стоит там побывать по отдельности, в свое время.</p><p>– Что? О чем ты? Что значит в свое время?</p><p>Ласка на шее Хуа Чэна заурчала, поэтому Сань Лан тут же сосредоточил свое внимание на Се Ляне, который, видимо, попытался до него что-то донести. Но очевиднее всего было то, что на самом деле Его Высочество от упоминания о том месте и, вспоминая, что последнее там с ним произошло, попытался дать сигнал Мобэй Цзюню, чтобы тот ни в коем случае туда не ходил. Ведь сразу же после своего урчания, Се Лянь развернулся и быстрым ходом перекочевал на плечо Мобэй Цзюня, пытаясь укусить его за мантию и начиная рыть ее передними лапками.</p><p>– Эй-эй-эй! Что это он делает? Хуа Чэн, скажи ему, чтобы он прекратил!</p><p>Сань Лан постоял столбом какое-то мгновение, во всю наблюдая за игрой Се Ляня, а потом, улыбнувшись, щелкнул пальцами, заставляя зверька оказаться в воздухе и подлететь к нему. Естественно Его Высочество был этим крайне недоволен, поэтому тут же принялся шипеть и изворачиваться дугой. Однако, никакого эффекта это на Хуа Чэна не возымело. Он лишь спокойно улыбнулся и протянул руку вперед, дотрагиваясь до злого принца и гладя его по голове.</p><p>– Он играет.</p><p>– Он бешеный. Что произошло в той комнате, когда вы пришли туда сейчас? Она лишает людей рассудка?</p><p>Хуа Чэн улыбнулся шире и окончательно повернулся к Мобэй Цзюню спиной. Его мантия развевалась позади, а каблуки вновь эхом принялись отбивать свой четкий ритм при каждом новом шаге. Сань Лан двигался в сторону выхода, оставляя Мобэя стоять на том же месте. Се Лянь все еще продолжал злиться, пыхтеть и смущаться, вертясь в воздухе, и лишь когда Хуа Чэн достиг арки, он остановился и повернул голову назад.</p><p>– Эта комната-обманка. А в книге, что я нашел, подсказка, как расколдовать Его Высочество, Шан Цинхуа и Лань Ванцзи. Жаль только, что страницы в ней пусты. Думаю, если каждый из нас посетит ее по отдельности, то она выдаст еще подсказки. Она ведет себя, как будто пытается с нами разговаривать. Удивительная штучка, ха-ха.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь хмуро наблюдал за тем, как Хуа Чэн закончил свою речь, а потом так же тихо, как и появился, покинул коридор, в котором находился второй ученик Дурмстранга. </p><p>– Комната-обманка?.. Хм-м…</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь и дальше мог бы продолжить стоять и думать об этом на месте, но он же не идиот. Скоро закончится занятие, у него пропал кролик, а еще думать о чем-то вообще-то можно и на ходу. Именно поэтому, продолжая прокручивать умозаключение Хуа Чэна в своей голове, Мобэй двинулся в том направлении, куда шел изначально.</p><p>На следующем повороте мелькнула мысль, что вот куда на самом деле уходил его друг, и вот где он прохлаждался все это время. Так же Мобэй Цзюня посетила очень хорошая идея, как можно поскорее справиться с пропажей Хангуан-цзюня. Он уже точно так же отлавливал Шан Цинхуа, и хомяк прилетел в его руку буквально спустя несколько секунд. Однако, когда Мобэй Цзюнь попытался повторить то же самое и, выставив руку, полностью концентрируя в ней магию, попытался колдовать – ничего не произошло. В его сознании лишь всплыла четкая картинка блока, и напоминание о том, что если ты воспользовался этим заклинанием, ты уже подчинил поиску одну душу, которая теперь закреплена за тобой, следовательно – во власти Мобэя поисковым заклинанием он мог найти теперь только Шан Цинхуа и никого более, а еще это так же означало, что если глупый хомяк вновь потеряется и сбежит от Вэй Усяня или от Хуа Чэна, или вообще просто сбежит от всех троих вместе взятых, никто кроме Мобэй Цзюня так же не сможет притянуть его обратно.</p><p>Штука по поиску эта действительно действенная, но порой у каждого заклинания, которыми они с Хуа Чэном пользовались, имелись свои нюансы. Да – они сильные. Да – они надежные и крепкие. Будь человек, которого ты ищешь на другом конце света или в другом измерении, если ты произнесешь нужный набор слов и сосредоточишься – он будет перед тобой, как тебе того хочется. Конечно же, это заклинание имело так же большое ограничение и по моральному убеждению. Все дело в том, что такой своеобразный контракт души по поиску можно заключать лишь при полном согласии с двух сторон – иначе, все попросту аннулируется. Это действует лишь по принципу светлого пути. Конечно же, если ты приверженец темной стороны, то ты можешь подчинять себе души и против их воли. Мобэй Цзюнь такими методами не прелюбодействовал, а Шан Цинхуа попал под его власть, просто потому что он заколдован и сопротивляться такому сильному давлению волшебства и тем более идти против – пока просто не может себе позволить. Разумеется, как только хомяк вновь обретет человеческий облик, то эта штука сразу же исчерпает свое влияние на него, а если Мобэй Цзюнь все же решится ее применить и узнать о местонахождении парня, то у Шан Цинхуа спросят его согласия. </p><p>Не в прямом смысле спросят. Но он почувствует это. И если одобрит – его душа притянется. Если нет – оттолкнется и поиск не будет осуществим.</p><p>В магии, как и в любом правиле касаемо человеческого мира и простых мирских вещей, есть свои нюансы и оговорки. От этого, как ни крути, не убежать.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа, например, прямо сейчас, если бы его спросили, готов ли он отдать свою душу в чужое владение, пусть этим человеком и окажется ужасный и холодный, внушающий одним свои взглядом леденящий ужас, Мобэй Цзюнь – тут же бы согласился.</p><p>Потому что сейчас бедный маленький хомячок сидел посреди коридора, а его путь перегородила Миссис Норис. Разумеется, если поставить ему выбор смерть или быть схваченным Мобэй Цзюнем с вероятностью после сразу же быть запущенным в стенку, он с удовольствием выберет Мобэй Цзюня! Черт возьми! Мобэй Цзюнь может запускать его в стенку, сколько душе угодно! Мобэй Цзюнь даже может выкинуть его из окна! Конечно же, не факт, что Цинхуа при этом выживет, но проживет он хотя бы на миг дольше, потому что у кошки перед его глазами уже высунулись клыки и когти из лап.</p><p>Цинхуа тихо пискнул себе под нос, а потом сразу же развернулся и пустился на утек. Черт бы его побрал. Как только он по случайности высунулся из кармана, пока Вэй Усянь закрывал дверь из улицы в замок, Вэй Ина тряхнуло, и хомячок просто-напросто выпал. Он еле-еле смог приземлиться на пол без угрозы для жизни, осматривая себя со всех сторон, а потом тут же запищал и побежал за глупым Слизеринцем вдогонку. Он что было сил надрывался и орал &lt;i&gt;«подожди! ты забыл меня!»&lt;/i&gt;, но разве мог человеческий слух уловить какое-то настолько тихое пищание, да при том, когда хомяк находился от него на большом расстоянии? Цинхуа, по несчастью, не превратился в бегло передвигающееся животное. Лань Ванцзи и Се Лянь при всем желании еще могли двигаться быстро и даже обогнать человеческий шаг, но вот Шан Цинхуа совсем за людьми не поспевал, даже когда пустился бежать. Его лапки были настолько маленькими, что он скоро выдохся, а потом просто-напросто заблудился. Его подхватили какие-то парни из Гриффиндора, и, о чудо, ему удалось вырваться от них, когда те соскакивали с лестницы, поэтому теперь Шан Цинхуа оказался на третьем этаже.</p><p>И только заколдованному парню удалось поверить в свою удачу, как, откуда ни возьмись, перед его носом возникла новая напасть! Кошка!</p><p>Кошка, которая прямо сейчас скалила зубы, шипела, бежала за ним, махая своими лапами с острыми когтями, и явно грозилась разорвать малыша на части.</p><p>О, Мерлин! А ведь, как хорошо Шан Цинхуа жил до этого! Какая же у него была прекрасная жизнь! Он даже с удовольствием возвращался домой на летние каникулы. И он очень любил своего опекуна Шень Юаня, в котором души не чаял, и который любил его в ответ! За что ему такое наказание?!</p><p>На самом деле это, конечно же, все чересчур приукрашенное вранье. Шан Цинхуа жил не такой уж прекрасной жизнью. Она была в рамках нормального. Среднестатистической, если уж откровенно говорить. Он коротал месяцы на учебе в Хогвартсе, где у него не было друзей и отрады ближе, чем книги и рукописи. Он все свое свободное время проводил в библиотеке и читал, читал, читал. После чего, приезжая на каникулы домой, его встречал на вокзале его опекун, который… Который не всегда-то на самом деле и встречал его. Все дело в том, что хоть Шень Цинцю и вызвался быть его опекуном, по факту был больше его супер-забывчивым другом, который мог следить лишь за собой и за своим распорядком дня. Он частенько забивал абсолютный болт на Шан Цинхуа, и на самом деле обоих  устраивала такая ситуация. Шан Цинхуа занимался своими делами, а Шень Цинцю ему просто не мешал. Утром, в середине дня и вечером они вместе ели, иногда куда-то выбирались на выходных, все остальное время – оба парня посвящали себе и своим заботам.</p><p>И вот теперь такую прекрасную рутину отняли у Цинхуа! И даже больше! Ее не просто отняли, ее нахально забрали, так же как и заберут его жизнь, потому что та стена, до которой он смог добежать, оказалась тупиком, и кошка уже наступала ему на пятки. Бедный и выдохшийся Цинхуа обернулся и посмотрел смерти в глаза, мысленно начиная молиться о том, чтобы все произошло быстро. Хер с ней со смертью, давайте уж тогда, чтобы было без мучений! Сделайте это, как в детстве мама обещала поставят укол! Как комарик ужалит! Раз и все!</p><p>Шан Цинхуа задрожал всем телом и сжался в маленький комочек, уже представляя себе, что теперь хотя бы загадка человечества насчет существования загробной жизни, ада и рая ему станет известна, хоть и рассказать ее будет некому, однако…</p><p>Секунда.</p><p>Пять секунд.</p><p>Десять…</p><p>Шан Цинхуа открыл глазик и завертелся. </p><p>К его удивлению кошки в коридоре уже не было. Перед ним стояла тень. Большая и высокая фигура. Чтобы разглядеть ее целиком, хомячку пришлось и вовсе задрать носик круто вверх, а когда взгляд человека пронзил его до холодного пота, то кошка показалась не такой страшной. Зачем он вообще говорил, что хочет оказаться в руках Мобэй Цзюня? Мерлин взаправду, что ли, существует и исполняет чужие молитвы? Тогда Шан Цинхуа пошутил! Это же очевидно было шуткой! Кошка хотя бы издеваться не будет! А этот парень ему перед смертью все ребра сломать может.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь закатил глаза и наклонился вниз, видя, что, когда Шан Цинхуа понял, кто перед ним стоит, то затрясся еще больше. Он не стал убегать и лишь сильнее забился в угол, снова сворачиваясь клубком и становясь похожим на маленький пушистый пумпончик.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь осторожно и не спеша протянул руку вперед. Он выставил указательный палец и ткнул хомячка в бок. Тот мгновенно замер, переставая трястись, а потом высунул голову и посмотрел на руку.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь развернул ладонь полностью и повернул тыльной стороной вниз, поднося ее максимально близко к хомяку.</p><p>– Говорил ведь Вэй Усяню, что это не зависит от меня. Посмотри… Ты же ото всех убегаешь, – возмутился Мобэй. – А что было бы, если бы я по случайности не повернул сюда? А?</p><p>Шан Цинхуа тихо пискнул, но все же осторожно обнюхал руку и максимально криво и смешно вскарабкался в нее. Как только хомячок занял свой новый домик, Мобэй Цзюнь выпрямился в полный рост. Над головами обоих парней раздался шум колокола, обозначающий конец занятиям. Подходило время обеда и при всем желании, но времени искать Лань Ванцзи совсем не оставалось. Еще чего гляди люди на смех поднимут, если Мобэй будет ползать на карачках по всему замку, выискивая белого кролика из страны чудес, потому что за всеми головами, которые выплывут в коридоры из кабинетов, на полу вовсе никого не разглядеть будет. Да его сразу в мед пункт отправят.</p><p>Ему действительно улыбнулась удача, что он наткнулся на Шан Цинхуа сейчас. Не кошка, так чужая нога раздавила бы беднягу на раз два.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь двинулся в обратном направлении. Шан Цинхуа же подполз к самому краю и оперся на пальцы, внимательно смотря вперед. Как будто он сидел не в ладошке, а на корабле и сейчас с мачты наблюдал, где же там за водой покажется земля. От подобной мысли пришедшей в голову Мобэй Цзюню захотелось ударить себя по лицу. </p><p>– Что за чушь… – прошептал он. – Эй, Цинхуа.</p><p>Хомячок повернулся за звук своего имени.</p><p>– Не убегай больше. </p><p>Шан Цинхуа удивленно вытаращился на парня.</p><p>– Чего уставился? А если бы тебя раздавили.</p><p>Конечно же, Мобэй Цзюнь не имел права так говорить, потому что ответной фразой от Шан Цинхуа, если бы тот был человеком, служило бы <em>«если бы меня не раздавили, то ты бы сам меня приложил так, что я протянул бы лапы»</em>, но естественно вслух он этого произнести не смог. И Мобэй Цзюнь был очень благодарен. Потому что одно дело, если он его прибьет за дело, а другое, когда тебя убьют ни за что. Плохое отношение и смерть тоже ведь надо заслужить.</p><p>Как только в коридорах стало появляться больше людей, и все больше учеников стало сосредотачивать внимание, что грозный и, как скала, нерушимый парень из Дурмстранга тащит на руке хомяка, который очень мило принялся себя умывать, Мобэй Цзюнь, подумав немного, запихнул Цинхуа себе в капюшон.</p><p>Действительно удобная штука.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. обратное умножению</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Усянь сидел за столом в большом зале, закрывая свое лицо кубком с тыквенным соком. Он оглядывался по сторонам в страхе быть пойманным Хуа Чэном, но именно этот страх с ним и случился, когда легкая рука опустилась ему на плечо, заставляя подпрыгнуть на месте. Се Лянь все еще парил в воздухе рядом, привлекая всеобщее внимание учеников, разве что теперь ласка не злилась, а, найдя в этом занятии веселье, кувыркалась, выписывая пируэты и виляя хвостиком.</p><p>Вэй Усянь сделал глоток и кивнул в сторону Его Высочества, пока Хуа Чэн присаживался на лавку напротив него.</p><p>– Что он делает?</p><p>Сань Лан посмотрел на зверька, который продолжал урчать и вертеться вокруг своей оси, и улыбнулся. Он снял заклинание, подставляя руку, чтобы Се Лянь приземлился четко на ладонь и, так же напрягая вторую кисть, создал одну серебряную бабочку, выпуская малышку в полет. Се Лянь прыгнул за ней на стол и прижал лапками к скатерти, начиная играться с ней, то отпуская, то снова принимаясь ловить, не сходя с места. Хуа Чэн предусмотрительно пододвинул к нему сбоку тарелку с мясом и наполнил блюдце водой.</p><p>Вэй Усянь, внимательно наблюдая за всей этой картиной, подивился, что его новый друг оказывается неплохо умеет заботиться о животных. Должно быть у Хуа Чэна уже был когда-то домашний питомец, или же тот есть и до сей поры, но когда на вопрос Вэй Ина, который тот задал в самом начале, не ответили, Вэй Усянь фыркнул и облокотился подбородком на ладонь. С его коленей показались два белых ушка, а потом и голова Лань Ванцзи, который все это время сидел внизу, придавленный руками Усяня. </p><p>Хуа Чэн резко метнул глаза и остановился ими на Хангуан-цзюне.</p><p>– Разве Лань Ванцзи не должен быть у Мобэя? Он ищет его.</p><p>– Ой… – Вэй Усянь, позабыв на долю секунды о Лань Чжане и сосредоточившись на Се Ляне с Сань Ланом, выпустил момент, чтобы и дальше удерживать Когтевранца прижатым к собственным коленям. </p><p>Разумеется, как только на спину того перестали давить руки, он решил показаться на свет.</p><p>– Я нашел его. Ага. Представляешь, какой Мобэй Цзюнь пропащий человек? Смог потерять моего Лань Чжаня! И как ему можно вообще кого-то доверить?</p><p>Вэй Усянь возмущенно поднял кролика, которого теперь скрывать смысла не было, и опустил на стол. </p><p>– А если бы с Лань Чжанем что-то случилось? А если бы его кто-то забрал себе? Или еще хуже? Выйди он на улицу перед замком, заметь его сова и все. Сожрет и не подавится.</p><p>Хуа Чэн ухмыльнулся и, слегка прищурившись на один свободный и зрячий глаз, протянул:</p><p>– Выходит, Мобэй Цзюнь потерял Лань Ванцзи, да?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>– И по твоим словам ему больше нельзя никого доверять?</p><p>– Совершенно верно.</p><p>– Дела, – Сань Лан, улыбаясь, покачал головой. – Значит, теперь ты будешь следить и за кроликом и за хомяком?</p><p>– Точно!</p><p>– Тогда где же Шан Цинхуа?</p><p>– …</p><p>Хуа Чэн наклонился вперед, а Вэй Усянь сглотнул слюну, думая, что можно сейчас придумать. К его же счастью особо врать не пришлось, так как прямо рядом с ним на лавочку опустилась высокая фигура. Мобэй Цзюнь кивнул головой, а потом, засунув руку назад, вытащил из капюшона растрепанного хомячка, кладя на стол.</p><p>– Ты потерял его, – выдохнул Мобэй, обращаясь к Вэй Ину.</p><p>– Да он сам убежал. Где ты его нашел?</p><p>– На третьем этаже.</p><p>– Вот видишь. А я-то все это время был на первом. И, кстати, ты потерял Лань Чжаня. Ладно, хомяк, его пропажу можно заметить не сразу, но как можно не увидеть, что кролика нет на месте? Лань Чжань же такой толстенький.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи оторвался от поедания моркови и посмотрел в сторону Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, да я же в хорошем смысле, хе-хе… Чем толще животное, тем оно милее, да? Ты же у нас просто милашка с длинными ушками.</p><p>Вэй Усянь протянул руку к его голове, но кролик отодвинулся от него и зашипел. Ладонь пришлось сразу одернуть.</p><p>– Не знал, что кролики умеют шипеть… – прошептал Вэй Ин.</p><p>– А я не знал, что вы все себе решили завести живой уголок.</p><p>Вся троица резко перевела взгляды на источник звука, и Не Хуайсан собственной персоной опустился на лавочку по о бок от Вэй Усяня. Он тут же, не церемонясь, резко схватил кролика за уши и поднял над столом.</p><p>– Я же просил тебя скормить его совам.</p><p>– Отпусти!</p><p>Вэй Усянь резко перехватил Лань Ванцзи и прижал того к себе, начиная гладить по голове и успокаивать.</p><p>– Хуайсан! Зачем ты берешь его за уши? Ему же больно!</p><p>– Это просто белка, – Слизеринец пожал плечами и пододвинул к себе тарелку с лапшой.</p><p>– Это кролик, – медленно и хмуро протянул Мобэй, принимая из рук Вэй Усяня Лань Ванцзи и пересаживая его ближе к краю, чтобы руки Не Хуайсана были от него вне досягаемости.</p><p>– Кролик, белка, какая разница? – фыркнул парень, опуская веер на стол по правую сторону. – Лучше скажите, откуда вы все их достали? У одного белка, у другого крыса, у третьего жук.</p><p>Хуа Чэн решил его не поправлять, лишь погладив Се Ляня по голове и выпуская для него еще одну бабочку. Однако, принц больше не обращал на них внимания. Теперь все трое животных столпились на одном краю стола в общей куче и делали вид, что едят, поглядывая в сторону остальных.</p><p>Вэй Усянь почесал шею, думая, как можно отмазаться, но Сань Лан взял это на себя.</p><p>– Все просто, – ответил он. – Дело в том, что у меня дома любят животных, и у моей сестренки их больше пятнадцати штук. Но сейчас ей пришлось уехать на обучение, и поскольку родители не справляются с присмотром, они попросили меня проявить инициативу и взять заботу о нескольких ее питомцах на себя. А Мобэй Цзюнь и Вэй Усянь поспособствовали этому и вызвались помочь.</p><p>Не Хуайсан скептически изогнул бровь, подцепляя первую порцию лапши.</p><p>– В самом деле?</p><p>– Все так, как я тебе рассказал, – кивнул Хуа Чэн. – Зачем мне врать?</p><p>– Действительно, в любом случае, я хотел еще кое-что спросить, в особенности у тебя, Вэй-сюн.</p><p>– У меня? </p><p>– Что ты сделал с Лань Ванцзи?</p><p>Кролик дернул ушками и приподнял голову, принимаясь внимательно слушать.</p><p>– Я? Да почему сразу я?</p><p>– А кто еще, кроме тебя, смог так его достать, что ему пришлось отправиться домой на домашнее обучение?</p><p>Хуа Чэн и Мобэй Цзюнь вместе с Вэй Усянем переглянулись, сосредотачивая все свое внимание на Слизеринце.</p><p>– Домашнее обучение?</p><p>– А вы разве не слышали? Профессора говорили об этом, – ответил Хуайсан. – Мы шли с Цзян Чэном и услышали краем уха, что пришла сова для директора, что Лань Ванцзи пришлось отлучиться по семейным обстоятельствам, и временно он будет на домашнем обучении. </p><p>Вэй Усянь мысленно возвел целый храм для Лань Сичэня, что тот его понял и смог помочь.</p><p>– Оу… Вот как, – протянул Вэй Ин. – Ну, раз ты сам все знаешь, то зачем приплетать меня и говорить, что это я что-то с ним сделал?</p><p>– Цзян Чэн сказал, что поймал вас троих вчера на патрулировании коридоров, а после на вас наткнулся сам Хангуан-цзюнь. На следующей же день после этого он вдруг резко исчезает. Не думаешь, что это крайне подозрительно? Ты же был там вчера. Значит, что-то с ним сделал. Простая логика, Вэй-сюн.</p><p>– Твоя простая логика зацикливается лишь на мне. Ничего, что по твоим же словам, мы вчера там были не наедине?</p><p>– Боюсь представить, если бы были, – хмыкнул Не Хуайсан. – Бедный Лань Ванцзи просто убил бы тебя на месте. Поэтому я всегда внутреннее молюсь, чтобы рядом оказались свидетели. Ведь, если никого не будет, то его признают виновным.</p><p>Вэй Усянь приоткрыл рот, обдумывая все вышесказанное и делая выводы.</p><p>– То есть… По твоему мнению, ты сам же хочешь, чтобы Лань Чжань меня убил и избежал при этом наказания?</p><p>– Я такого не говорил.</p><p>– Но подумал!</p><p>– Вэй-сюн, согласись, что с подобным нравом, как у тебя, до старости ты все равно не доживешь. Так хоть погибнуть нужно красиво. Смерть от руки самого Хангуан-цзюня истинное благословение для тебя.</p><p>Вэй Усянь покосился в сторону Лань Ванцзи, и кролик посмотрел на него в ответ.</p><p>– Мда… – протянул Вэй Ин, начиная тыкать в тарелку с картошкой вилкой. – Наверное, в чем-то ты прав.</p><p>Не Хуайсан спокойно улыбнулся и кивнул ему головой. </p><p>– Я всегда прав.</p><p>Хуа Чэн столкнулся с ним взглядами и вместо того, чтобы промолчать неожиданно улыбнулся и заговорил:</p><p>– Не думаешь ли ты, Не Хуайсан, что ты слишком просто рассуждаешь о чей-либо смерти? Тем более о смерти своего друга? </p><p>– А что в этом такого? Все же люди рано или поздно умирают.</p><p>– Ты говоришь не о естественном уходе из жизни. Это разные вещи.</p><p>Слизеринец тихо засмеялся себе под нос.</p><p>– Ну надо же, – улыбнулся Хуайсан. – А ты, Вэй-сюн, определенно пользуешься популярностью. Хороший же у тебя теперь защитник появился. Гляди, с таким парнем может быть Хангуан-цзюнь тебя в самом деле не испепелит.</p><p>– Что плохого в том, что я могу заступиться за людей, которые мне нравятся? – спокойно произнес Хуа Чэн.</p><p>Кролик вместе с лаской одновременно посмотрели в сторону Сань Лана. Эмоции у тех зашкаливали до предела. Сам Вэй Усянь же просто удивленно вытаращил глаза, а Мобэй Цзюнь в это время вытаскивал Цинхуа из блюдца с водой, в которое он только что навернулся. Теперь хомячок был не просто растрепанный, но и сырой. </p><p>Не Хуайсан прыснул себе под нос, поднимая веер и прикрывая им лицо.</p><p>– Вэй-сюн по-настоящему имеет в себе определенную харизму очаровывать, Хуа Чэн, – ответил Слизеринец. – Не забывай о том, что я его друг. И что я, как и ты, в самом начале нашего знакомства точно так же готов был встать на его защиту. Но теперь, зная человека не первый год, взгляды на некоторые его поступки заставляют поменять свое мнение. Ты можешь защищать его сколько душе угодно. Я лишь шучу о нем и Лань Ванцзи. Просто, чем сильнее и жестче я скажу ему о том, что Хангуан-цзюнь может с ним сделать, тем быстрее до него дойдет, и он перестанет к нему лезть. Мне просто жаль Лань Ванцзи только и всего. Вэй Усянь слишком приставуч.</p><p>Вэй Ин хмыкнул, закатывая глаза.</p><p>– Брось ты, Фа-фа, – Вэй Усянь махнул Хуа Чэну рукой. – За меня заступаться – себе дороже.</p><p>– Я не очень люблю, когда люди разговаривают о чьем-либо убийстве за столом. Это, знаете ли, не способствует аппетиту.</p><p>Не Хуайсан снова прыснул, после чего, отставив свою съеденную порцию, поднялся из-за стола и ушел к дверям большого зала, где уже стоял Цзян Ваньин, который тут же подхватил Слизеринца под локоть и что-то усиленно защебетал тому на ухо.</p><p>Вэй Усянь проводил их взглядом, а потом снова повернулся всем корпусом за стол.</p><p>– И частенько так с тобой разговаривают? – спросил Хуа Чэн.</p><p>– Они-то? Да, бывает. Я уже привык. Мы же друзья.</p><p>Сань Лан предпочел оставить эту реплику без комментариев. Теперь же, когда они снова остались втроем и больше рядом с ними никто не сидел и так же никто не планировал их подслушивать, он выудил из-за пазухи ту самую толстую книгу, опуская на скатерть. Мобэй Цзюнь, занимающийся тем, что сушил Шан Цинхуа шерсть, закончил с этим и вернул хомяка в общую кучу, пододвигаясь ближе к Вэй Усяню, чтобы рассмотреть томик получше.</p><p>Вэй Ин так же внимательно принялся рассматривать книгу во все глаза.</p><p>– Ого. Что это? Никогда не видел ничего подобного.</p><p>– Заметил ее вчера, когда мы были в той комнате, а сегодня вернулся, чтобы взять и изучить, – ответил Хуа Чэн. – Мне кажется, в ней что-то написано, хоть и страницы пусты.</p><p>– Пусты?</p><p>Вэй Усянь открыл книжку, начиная быстро листать и действительно убедился в словах Сань Лана.</p><p>– Думаю, просто заклинание от нежеланных гостей. Ты пробовал уже что-то с ней делать?</p><p>– Смотрите.</p><p>Хуа Чэн под внимательными взглядами Мобэй Цзюня и Вэй Усяня продолжил листать томик, покуда не оказался на самой последней странице. Там внизу у самого ее края от листка был оторван маленький кусок. Этот же кусок Сань Лан вытащил из кармана и приложил его к оборванной части пергамента. Он идеально подошел. </p><p>– Ну, и что?</p><p>– Когда мы пришли в ту комнату, то я не сразу заметил, как из книги что-то выпало, но гэгэ быстро сориентировался и заметил этот листок. На нем было написано указание, которое я попытался сразу же выполнить, я подумал, что, возможно, оно снимет заклинание, и Се Лянь вновь станет человеком. Но ничего не произошло. Тогда я подумал, что, возможно, стоит выполнить это всем и одновременно? Или в определенный день, или в определенный лунный час? Но… Сейчас, мне кажется, что это не так.</p><p>– Что? Почему?</p><p>Вэй Усянь удивленно посмотрел на Хуа Чэна, а тот в ответ лишь указал длинным пальцем на лист бумаги. Мобэй Цзюнь нахмурился.</p><p>– И что? Оторванная часть, – сказал он. – Что в ней не так?</p><p>– А то, что вы оба не видите, что на ней что-то написано, – ответил Хуа Чэн.</p><p>Вэй Усянь моргнул и наклонился ниже, а потом и вовсе взял листок из протянутой ладони Хуа Чэна к себе, вертя его во все стороны.</p><p>– На нем… На нем действительно что-то написано? Но я ничего не вижу? А что здесь сказано?</p><p>Се Лянь вмиг оказался рядом и вцепился зубами в красную мантию, принимаясь усиленно тянуть ее зубами на себя. Сань Лан посмеялся от этого.</p><p>– Как видите, кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы я об этом говорил.</p><p>– Чего? Ну, Твое Высочество, если мы не будем знать, что там, как мы тогда сможем помочь? – протянул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Сань Лан оторвал ласку от своего рукава и погладил ее вдоль всего тела.</p><p>– Я думаю, вам и не обязательно знать, что там. Вероятно, это подсказка лично для меня, так же как и эта книга. Поэтому ранее, когда я пересекся с Мобэем, я сказал, что ему тоже следует туда сходить вместе с Лань Ванцзи. Но я не думал, что он его потеряет.<br/> <br/>– Вот именно. Как ты мог, Мобэй Цзюнь.</p><p>– Ты тоже потерял Цинхуа.</p><p>– Цинхуа маленький.</p><p>– А Лань Ванцзи шустрый.</p><p>– Но от меня-то он ни разу не убегал!</p><p>– Вы оба! – возмутился Хуа Чэн. – Я отберу у вас двоих всех животных, и они будут у меня! Вы же совершенно не в состоянии справиться с ними, так что получите и Цинхуа и Лань Ванцзи, когда соберетесь и пойдете на четвертый этаж.</p><p>– Что?! – Вэй Усянь тут же попытался перехватить себе кролика, но Хуа Чэн его опередил. – Верни мне Лань Чжаня! </p><p>– Чтобы ты притащил его в комнату, где Не Хуайсан спит и видит, как бы убить его побыстрее? Вот еще.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь незаметно потянулся, чтобы взять Шан Цинхуа, но и того постигла та же неудача. Хуа Чэн теперь сидел и держал на своих коленях троих зверей.</p><p>– А насчет тебя отдельная тема, Цзюнь-сюн, – вздохнул Сань Лан. – Если Вэй Усянь имеет в своем кругу того, кто точит зуб на кролика, то тебе достаточно иметь в этом кругу самого себя.</p><p>– Но я же больше не бью его!</p><p>– И до какой поры продлится твоя благосклонность? Пускай все побудут у меня. По крайне мере, пока вы не получите свои подсказки. </p><p>Хуа Чэн допил одним глотком свой тыквенный сок и встал из-за стола, уходя вместе со всеми зверями в подземелья, чтобы оставить их в своей комнате. Вэй Усянь вместе с Мобэй Цзюнем переглянулись, продолжая есть.</p><p>– Мобэй, разве я не могу приглядывать за Лань Чжанем? Зачем он так сказал? Я же смогу его защитить от Не Хуайсана. К тому же… Это же единственный раз за все годы, когда я, наконец, могу с ним пообщаться без его вечных выкриков в мою сторону, о том, что я его раздражаю.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь промолчал.</p><p>– А ты что думаешь?</p><p>– Ничего. Это… – Мобэй Цзюнь посмотрел на мисочку с водой, из которой он только что доставал неуклюжего Шан Цинхуа. – Для меня это к лучшему. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. вторая книга</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последующие дни начинают мелькать с быстрой скоростью. Вэй Усянь, который обычно всегда ошивается где-то рядом с учениками Дурмстранга, или с лучшими друзьями, покидает всех. На общей доске вывешивают объявление о начале тренировок сборных команд по квиддичу, а Вэй Ин непосредственно капитан вот уже второй год подряд. В том году у них в общем составе состояло несколько семикурсников на позициях вратаря и загонщиков, так что Вэй Усяню предстоит не только погрузиться в суматоху со спортом и составить графики тренировок, но еще и назначить испытательные для набора новеньких. Это все требует времени, к тому же идут занятия, по которым сыпется ежедневная домашняя работа. </p><p>Слухи об отсутствии Лань Ванцзи подтверждает директор, когда игнорировать постоянный шепот и всякие чересчур преувеличенные выдумки об его исчезновении надоедает. Некоторых действительно расстраивает факт отсутствия непоколебимого Хангуан-цзюня, но некоторые вздыхают с облегчением, потому что этот парень всегда на страже порядка и частенько любит назначать наказания и отнимать очки. И ведь никак к нему не подкопаешься, он ведь четко объясняет за что ученики получают нагоняй.<br/> <br/>Мобэй Цзюнь скучающе смотрит на всю эту картину, пока они на пару с Хуа Чэном, в отсутствие черного бестия с красной лентой в волосах, придумывают письма для школы и для семей Шан Цинхуа и Се Ляня. Он решает попытать удачу и все-таки связаться с Шень Юанем, о котором ранее упоминал ему Вэй Усянь. Мобэй Цзюнь даже просит своего дядю выслать к нему их личного черного ворона, который не просто найдет того, кому нужно вручить письмо, но и заклюет его до смерти, если тот попытается избежать и уйти от ответа. Однако, потрепанная птичка прилетает обратно спустя три дня абсолютно ни с чем. А когда Мобэй Цзюнь предпринимает еще одну попытку отправить его к Шень Цинцю, ворон резко взлетает и, издавая возмущенный крик, быстрой стрелой бросается к ближайшему окну. В следующее мгновение перед Мобэем на каменный стол опускаются два вылетевших черных пера, а на горизонте видна маленькая удаляющаяся точка.</p><p>Мобэй решает плюнуть на все и придумывает байку для Шень Юаня об обычном отъезде его племянника по важному делу в другую школу по обмену опытом и отправляет ее со школьной совой, а вот для профессоров и для директора они вместе с Хуа Чэном применяют магию и с помощью нее накладывают чары непоколебимой уверенности. Эти чары заставляют того, кто будет читать это письмо быть уверенным на все сто процентов, что в письме на пергаменте написана правда. Каждое слово, вплоть до самого настоящего абсурда. Сочинять ахинею, конечно же, парни не решаются и пишут весьма четко излагая о болезни Его Высочества и о серьезном происшествии с опекуном Шан Цинхуа по существу, стараясь грамотно выстроить каждое предложение, но все же такие чары и внеочередная безопасность – никогда лишними не бывают.</p><p>Все обстоятельства с пропажей становятся более менее улаженными, конфликт о нахождении и заботе за животными исчерпанным, так что будни для Мобэй Цзюня должны выдаваться обыденными и скучными. Так и происходит. Однако же.</p><p>Примерно после полутора недель без всяких происшествий и неожиданностей, когда уже парень подумывает о том, чтобы дать Хуа Чэну возможность получить свою подсказку и стать ближе к снятию чар с парней, случается… Случается маленькая неожиданность.</p><p>Это в самом деле неожиданно. Не страшно, не критично, это просто… Неожиданно.</p><p>В очередную ночь Мобэй Цзюнь ложится в свою постель, как и обычно. Он дописывает последний абзац по сочинению о существовании и истреблении русалок в средние века для урока по уходу за магическими существами. Его руки устали, глаза слипаются, и вообще он должен был отправиться в кровать еще два часа назад. Стрелки в гостиной на циферблате переваливают глубоко за полночь, и завтра ему вставать к завтраку, а потом сразу же идти на зельеварение, где ему посоветовали не вставать рядом с котлом Вэй Усяня. Мобэй Цзюнь заходит к ним в комнату. Полог на кровати Хуа Чэна задернут. Ласка мирно сопит на специальной подушечке, которая располагается на тумбочке прямо рядом с кроватью, хотя Мобэй Цзюнь откровенно не понимает, почему Се Лянь продолжает ложиться именно туда.</p><p>Как выяснилось, принц немного лунатит во сне, а на утро просыпается с криками и полностью запутанным в чужих волосах, которые связывают не только его лапы, но и заползают в рот. Оказалось, что Се Лянь в роли ласки довольно чувствителен к запахам, а запах шампуня Сань Лана всегда отдавал чем-то легким и приятным для человеческого нюха, что уж говорить о животном. Так и выходило, что в полусонном состоянии ласка перебиралась на кровать и начинала жевать длинные черные волосы, словно вкусную лапшу. Конечно же, он их не проглатывал, но очень сильно шуршал и ворочался. Хуа Чэн каждое утро выделял полчаса на то, чтобы распутать этот орущий клубок, а потом еще минут пять пытался доказать Его Высочеству, что здесь нет его вины, и что на него никто не в обиде. Се Лянь так сильно переживал, что причиняет боль своим поведением, что стоило ему оказаться на воле, как он шмыгал в маленький загончик к Лань Ванцзи и прятался в подушках, не желая показываться на свет.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь хмыкнул, видя, как прямо сейчас Се Лянь потягивается и переворачивается со спины на брюшко. Его голова задралась вверх, а нос начал активно двигаться вперед, унюхивая вкусный аромат. И вот, буквально секунда, и принц скрылся за пологом, откуда сразу же послышалось тихое чавканье.</p><p>Мобэй даже не нашел в себе сил закатить глаза, поэтому просто отвернулся и с тем же каменным лицом переоделся в пижаму, опускаясь в собственную постель. Он привычно потянулся, вытягивая руки высоко над головой. Его позвоночник приятно захрустел, после чего парень закрыл глаза и перевернулся на бок, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон. Все было как обычно. Его разбудили утренние завывающие крики и Хуа Чэн, который спокойно встал с кровати и последовал в пристроенную ванную комнату, откуда вышел уже с расческой и снова сел на кровать, пытаясь вытащить гэгэ из его импровизированной сети.</p><p>Мобэй перевернулся и лег на спину. Ему оставалось спать не так долго, поэтому он решил, что лишние пять минут сна никак не повредят и еще можно спокойно поваляться. Он привычно завел руку под подушку, как всегда делал, однако, стоило ее завести чуть дальше вверх, как его глаза молниеносно распахнулись. Все тело окаменело и замерло, Мобэй едва ли дышал, потому что это… </p><p>Он чувствовал кончиками пальцев шерсть. А ведь под его подушкой, когда он ложился, совершенно точно ничего не было. Шерсть там появлялась всего раз, и ведь прошло столько времени. Не могло же в самом деле все встать на тот круг не возврата. Мобэй решил, что ему мерещится, поэтому, дабы развеять сомнения, парень приподнялся на локте, перенося весь центр тяжести на свою левую руку, а вот правой мягко отодвинул подушку, что лежала под его головой, в сторону.</p><p>– Да ладно…</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь фыркнул.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа, свернувшийся в клубочек и видящий четвертый сон, собственной персоной. Мобэй закатил глаза и склонился над крошечным пушистым комком, внимательно разглядывая. Для Цинхуа Хуа Чэн создал специальную клетку с помощью магии, откуда хомячок точно бы не смог вылезти. Да ведь он и не вылезал. Прошла неделя, подходила к концу вторая и вот тебе раз. Он лежит под подушкой Мобэй Цзюня во всей своей красе.</p><p>Мобэй вытянул правую руку и поднял Цинхуа, зажимая его в кулаке. Он вновь лег на подушку головой, возвращая ту на место, а сам раскрыл ладонь, смотря, как Шан Цинхуа спит. Спит, как убитый, несмотря на то, что его сейчас раскрыли. Его не разбудил и солнечный свет, который коснулся его тела и глаз. Не разбудили и манипуляции, которые Мобэй Цзюнь только что провернул с ним. Цинхуа продолжал мирно сопеть, как ни в чем не бывало. И даже стоило Мобэй Цзюню его потыкать в бок пальцем, тот лишь потянулся и, перевернувшись на другой бок, продолжил спать.</p><p>– Хм-м…</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь смотрел на хомячка на своей ладони все утро, пока не пришла пора вставать и собираться. И даже когда он одевался и клал учебники в портфель, его изучающий и внимательный взгляд был все еще направлен на малыша. Зверьку все было ни по чем. Ни громкие звуки, ни его передвижения с места на место, ведь Мобэй Цзюнь заправлял кровать и клал его то на тумбочку, то утаскивал с собой в ванную, то леветировал по воздуху. </p><p>Когда же пришла пора покидать спальню окончательно, ведь Хуа Чэн ждал его в гостиной, он в последний раз оглянулся на Цинхуа.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь вздохнул и вернулся обратно к кровати. Он поднял Шан Цинхуа и убрал того под подушку, где тот прятался с самого начала. Парень рассудил логически, что должно быть Цинхуа настолько не высыпался все это время, что именно поэтому сейчас спит настолько крепко. А если он настолько сильно хочет спать – так и пускай спит. Ничего плохого он пока не сделал, поэтому Мобэй и убрал его туда, где он пригрелся ночью. </p><p>После чего Мобэй Цзюнь накрыл кровать пологом, чтобы на нее не падал свет солнца из окна, и вышел из комнаты, спускаясь по лестнице и подходя к Сань Лану, который сидел в гостиной на одном из диванов и со скучающим видом изучал содержимое учебника по трансфигурации.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Очевидно это странное «вдруг» служило только началом всех остальных «вдруг». Потому что Вэй Усянь, который все это время был очень занят то домашней работой, до сборами команды и тренировками, внезапно под конец недели опустился за стол, где Мобэй Цзюнь и Хуа Чэн ужинали, а следом за ним прямо перед тарелкой неожиданно приземлился Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>И ладно еще, если бы это был обычный Лань Ванцзи. Тот Лань Ванцзи, который прямо сейчас смотрел на них с высоты кроличьего роста, был мокрым до нитки, а ведь на улице определенно не было дождя.</p><p>Хуа Чэн удивленно моргнул.</p><p>– Как он выбрался из спальни?</p><p>– Как он выбрался из спальни? Пф-ф, серьезно? А вы не хотите спросить, почему он сырой?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь едва заметно приподнял бровь и начал наблюдать, как Вэй Усянь, ворча, вытаскивает палочку, принимаясь сушить кролика, пока тот угрюмый и обиженный, но все же терпит и не убегает.</p><p>– Ну и… Почему он сырой? – спрашивает Мобэй.</p><p>– Он упал в туалет.</p><p>Хуа Чэн выплевывает тыквенный сок из кубка, который моментально брызгает в разные стороны и пачкает поверхность деревянного стола. Несколько девушек, которые сидели рядом с Сань Ланом, сморщивают носы и брезгливо отодвигаются, пока Хуа Чэн тут же принимается вытирать рот салфетками и кашлять в ладонь. Мобэй удивлен не меньше его, просто в данный момент он ничего не жует.</p><p>– Ка-кха! Как это он упал в туалет?</p><p>– Да очень просто, – фыркает Вэй Усянь, тыкая палочкой в белую шерстку, отчего та из сырого состояния становится пушистой и топорщится в разные стороны. – Лань Чжань захотел погулять, а когда…</p><p>– Как это он захотел погулять? Даже если бы он захотел, то не смог бы пройти через тот барьер, который я ставлю на двери нашей комнаты.</p><p>– Откуда мне знать, как он вылез оттуда? Я был на поле для квиддича и летал на метле. Заметил белый шарик внизу, который сидит и жует траву на поле, и тут же ринулся к нему. Что за хрень, Сань Лан?! Как он смог убежать так далеко?</p><p>– На самом деле… – медленно протянул Мобэй. – Цинхуа тоже может как-то пробираться через твои заклинания. </p><p>– Невозможно, – с пылкой уверенностью возразил Хуа Чэн.</p><p>– Но он уже несколько дней подряд спит под моей подушкой.</p><p>– Цинхуа с тобой спит? </p><p>Слизеринец, который все это время сидел по левую сторону от Вэй Ина и слышал части их разговора, странно покосился в сторону Дурмстранговца и отодвинулся от этой троицы подальше. Мобэй посмотрел на Вэй Усяня с каменным лицом, а потом спокойно пожал плечами.</p><p>– Ты подбираешь крайне странные формулировки.</p><p>– Да что же тут странного? Сам же сказал, что он спит в твоей кровати, а я просто сократил.</p><p>Хуа Чэн махнул рукой и нахмурился, смотря на Лань Ванцзи, который был уже полностью сухим и теперь принялся чесать себя задней лапкой за ухом.</p><p>– Не может быть… Почему они выбираются оттуда? И почему только эти двое? Раньше же чары действовали… Тогда почему вдруг стали со временем ослабевать?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь вновь пожал плечами, а потом встал из-за стола. </p><p>– Мне, конечно, крайне интересно послушать твои дальнейшие рассуждения, но мне сказали прийти в класс по защите от темных искусств после ужина, чтобы помочь с подготовкой кабинета на завтра.</p><p>– А? А почему только тебя? – удивился Вэй Ин.</p><p>– Не только. Я один из.</p><p>– А-а-а… Ну бывай, – Вэй Усянь улыбнулся ему, а потом спохватился и замахал руками. – Постой-постой, а ты разве не хочешь послушать, как Лань Ванцзи упал прямо в унитаз? Это было довольно забавно. Я не сразу заметил, и он там барахтался несколько минут.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь посмотрел на Лань Ванцзи, который всем своим видом показывал, как он хочет умереть прямо здесь, и снова вернул взгляд на Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Воздержусь.</p><p>– Да? Ну ладно, Сань Лан, а как насчет тебя? Ты ведь со мной еще посидишь?</p><p>Хуа Чэн следом поднялся и бормоча себе под нос, направился к выходу из зала.</p><p>– Почему чары убывают… Может быть, я сделал что-то не так… Есть ли в этой библиотеке подобные упоминания защитных заклинаний?... Надо проверить…</p><p>Вэй Усянь состроил грустную мордочку и уныло облокотился подбородком о ладонь. Он опустил руку на макушку Лань Ванцзи и потрепал того из стороны в стороны, взъерошивая животное еще сильнее.</p><p>– Все меня кинули, Лань Чжань. Радует, что хотя бы ты всегда тут.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи моргнул.</p><p>– Вот именно. Ты меня отлично понимаешь. </p><p>Цзян Чэн, который шел мимо стола Слизерина удивился тому, что Вэй Ин сидит совершенно один. Он шел из общей гостиной, где только что доделывал задание по заклинаниям, поэтому есть хотел страшно. Гриффиндорец резко ткнул Вэй Усяня под ребро, вынуждая того ойкнуть, но все же отодвинуться в сторону.</p><p>– Ну, привет.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, ты убиваешь свою репутацию, решаясь поужинать со мной в одной компании, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь, пододвигая к брату тарелку с острыми крылышками.</p><p>Цзян Ваньин фыркнул, закатывая глаза.</p><p>– Хожу же я в Хогсмид с Хуайсаном, и что-то пока никто по поводу этого не возмущается. А ты, бестолочь, мой брат. Что плохого, что мы поедим вместе?</p><p>Вэй Усянь улыбнулся.</p><p>– Кстати, Цзян Яньли прислала мне сову этим утром, она передавала тебе привет. Говорит сейчас много работы, но она ждет нас на рождественские каникулы. Говорит в этом году удастся собраться всем вместе. Хотя бы на пару дней.</p><p>– Правда?</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Мобэй Цзюнь передвинул последнюю парту, после чего еще раз все внимательно изучив и убедившись, что все в классе стало идеальным, профессор кивнул и поблагодарил учеников, отпуская тех по своим делам. </p><p>Мобэй вышел самым первым и, ни с кем больше не желая говорить, направился к лестницам. Стоило ему завернуть за угол, как он резко застыл на месте. Коридор перед его глазами был совершенно обычным. Факелы горели исправно, призраки, пролетавшие на том конце, вели себя тихо и спокойно, а ребята, которые шли за Мобэем так же мирно его обогнули и продолжили путь дальше. Мобэй Цзюнь же застыл, подобно статуе, не решаясь двигаться вперед.</p><p>Он и сам не знал почему, но что-то ему подсказывало, что сейчас стоит пойти совершенно другой дорогой. Вдобавок ко всему, стоило парню развернулся и двинуться в обратном направлении, как проходя мимо очередной арки и заходя за угол, Мобэй Цзюнь вдруг понял, что сейчас стоит как раз на четвертом этаже, а тот самый путь, которым ушли все остальные, вел к выходу. Этот же вел вглубь и уходил прямо по дуге, позволяя ученикам сделать большой круг и оказаться у западного выхода. Оттуда идти до спален Слизерина дальше всего, но Мобэй Цзюнь спокойно выдохнул и зашагал в этом направлении.</p><p>Пространство перед его глазами не плыло и не рябилось. Он не чувствовал, как будто какая-то потусторонняя нечисть контролирует его тело и заставляет идти против его воли. Это было первой мыслью, когда он резко захотел пойти именно в ту сторону. Но однако же, как только Мобэй решил остановиться, ноги его послушались, и он встал. Когда захотел развернуться, его тело опять же было полностью ему подвластно. Иди куда захочешь. </p><p>Просто чувство в груди заставляло и говорило о том, что идти сейчас туда будет правильным. Мобэй Цзюнь подумал о странной догадке. Возможно, если Лань Ванцзи удалось сбежать, то и Шан Цинхуа мог улизнуть и теперь бегает где-то здесь. Может быть, именно поэтому его сюда тянет. Подобные чувства он уже испытывал, и тогда ноги привели его туда, где кошка едва ли проглотила хомяка на его глазах. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь нахмурился и замер. Он вытянул руку вперед, концентрируя энергию внутри себя и тут же нарисовал в воздухе иероглиф, который призывает к себе потеряшку. После чего застыл на месте и принялся ждать, выжидая момента, когда Цинхуа появится именно с той стороны, куда его тащат все внутренние органы. Но какого же было удивление парня, когда хомячок вылетел и опустился к нему в ладонь с прямо противоположного входа. Мобэй Цзюнь обернулся. Именно туда он и шел изначально, и именно оттуда прилетел Цинхуа. Значит, он был на месте. Тогда в чем же дело?</p><p>Шан Цинхуа протер лапками мордочку, а потом заспано зевнул, встряхиваясь всем телом. Мобэй, кажется, разбудил беднягу. Он внимательно огляделся по сторонам, а потом начал ползать по всей руке Мобэй Цзюня. После того как Шан Цинхуа убедился, что находится именно там, где он и подумал, то тут же возмутился и запищал, начиная подпрыгивать на месте и бить передними лапками по руке парня.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь удивленно уставился на эту недовольную мордочку, и когда Цинхуа продолжил гневно пищать, очевидно, прося, чтобы его поставили на землю, Мобэй нехотя подчинился. Просто из любопытства. Если он сейчас опустит Цинхуа на пол, тот не убежит слишком далеко, а если он хочет размять лапы – пускай. Мобэй Цзюнь сейчас рядом, так что появись тут внезапно крыса или кошка, он сможет их отогнать. Но у Цинхуа были другие планы. Вместо того, чтобы крутиться на месте и наворачивать круги вокруг чужих ног, он пополз в ту сторону, которая уводила к западному выходу. </p><p>Значит.</p><p>Мобэй тихо хмыкнул.</p><p>– Не меня одного туда тянуло?</p><p>Цинхуа пискнул в ответ, но Мобэй понятия не имеет, что это вообще могло означать. Поэтому он просто продолжил идти очень медленным шагом, чтобы позволять Шан Цинхуа находиться в поле его зрения. Хомячок, кстати, как можно было судить, уже довольно хорошо адаптировался в новом теле, поэтому шустро перебирал лапками и практически не запинался в них. Вот только он все еще продолжал быстро уставать, поэтому им приходилось делать остановки. Мобэй прислонялся плечом к стене, скрещивая руки на груди и смотря вниз, видя как Цинхуа стоит и тяжело дышит, высунув язык.</p><p>– Дурень. Лезь в руку.</p><p>Цинхуа запищал.</p><p>– Я не понимаю.</p><p>Цинхуа поднял голову вверх и запрыгал на месте, принимаясь пищать еще громче. </p><p>– Злишься?</p><p>Хоть Мобэй Цзюнь и действительно не знал языка животных, что было нормальным, все же язык тела он улавливал и вот такое поведение, когда Шан Цинхуа начинал пыхтеть и прыгать, парень здраво рассудил, что это раздражение и злоба. Вот только чего тот злился и раздражался – непонятно. Вроде Мобэй Цзюнь его не убить предлагает, а просто прокатиться на собственной руке. Это же жест о помощи. Так чего сразу так возмущаться?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь молча продолжал наблюдать за этой мини-истерикой, а потом они вновь возобновили свой путь. Таким образом, с горем пополам, но за час они все-таки дошли до той самой стенки, за которой пряталась обманка Выручай-комнаты. Им даже не пришлось придумывать, как туда пройти. Дверь сама тут же проявилась в стене, как будто ждала их. Мобэй Цзюнь потянул за ручку, и Шан Цинхуа вбежал туда первым, после чего парень вошел следом и плотно затворил вход. </p><p>Комната, открывшаяся Мобэй Цзюню и Шан Цинхуа, была все той же как и в первый их приход сюда. Тот же стол только, без колбочек. Те же пуфы разбросанные тут и там в хаотичном порядке. Тот же шкаф, о котором упоминал Хуа Чэн, и тот же ковер посередине. </p><p>Однако.</p><p>Хоть на столе и не стояло колбочек, там прямо на середине лежала книга.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь тут же подошел ближе и склонился, начиная рассматривать старый томик. Тот находился в идеальном состоянии. Его обложка цвета цин поблескивала и переливалась странным свечением изнутри. На корешке узорами расползались завитушки, которые заходили на лицевую и обратную сторону. Шан Цинхуа запищал и забегал где-то в ногах Мобэя, и тому пришлось оторваться от разглядывая книги, чтобы опуститься вниз и поднять упрямого хомяка. Шан Цинхуа, как только оказался на столе, подбежал к книге и опустился на нее передними лапками, принимая вертикальное положение. Мобэй усмехнулся.</p><p>Он выставил палец и ткнул хомячка в бок, вызывая новый приступ пищания.</p><p>– Ну, и что ты там на нее смотришь? Отодвинься и дай мне ее открыть. </p><p>Хоть в словах Мобэя и была издевка насчет беспомощности, все же отчасти он был действительно прав. Цинхуа был слишком слаб, чтобы перевернуть обложку. Он вполне смог бы справиться со страницами, но не с увесистым корешком. Мобэй Цзюнь отодвинул хомячка в сторону, а сам обратил внимание на то, что узор, который был виден сбоку, как и цвет, отличались от той книги, которая была у Хуа Чэна. Если же томик Сань Лана был ярко-красным, то этот более холодного оттенка. Да и завитушки на кровавой книге больше походили на глаз, тогда как на этой на какой-то свиток пергамента. Аккуратно сложенный и свернутый в рулончик. </p><p>Мобэй открыл книгу, и Цинхуа дернулся в сторону. Стоило страницам распахнуться, как легкий порыв ветра позволил оторванному листику вывалиться из книги и улететь на край стола. Шан Цинхуа, заметивший это, конечно же, сразу побежал к нему, чтобы схватить. Он видел, как Сань Лан каждый раз что-то пытается сделать с тем томиком, который он нашел, и каждый раз Се Лянь почему-то убегает от него, куда подальше, как только из того выпадает очередная записка. Сам Цинхуа не видит, что на них написано. Просто пустые бумажки, которые стопочкой лежат на столе Хуа Чэна. Смысла их скрывать нет, ведь никто кроме него и Се Ляня, очевидно, не может прочесть содержимое. А Се Лянь в данной ситуации не то что прочесть, он сказать вслух ничего не может. </p><p>Сейчас же на том листке, который Цинхуа зажал передними лапками все-таки надпись имелась. Правда вот, написана она была настолько коряво и так размашисто, что с первого взгляда и с такого ракурса Шан Цинхуа не сообразил, как ее прочитать. Мобэй Цзюнь склонился над ним и вытащил листок из лапок, поднося к себе и смотря на содержимое записки.</p><p>– И Хуа Чэн не решался сказать именно это? Что здесь такого?</p><p>Шан Цинхуа тут же подбежал к нему ближе, начиная возбужденно подпрыгивать, надеясь что ему покажут, что там. И Мобэй Цзюнь, уловив это движение, спокойно опустил лист к его мордочке.</p><p>Фраза действительно была вполне не такой страшной.</p><p><em>«защити его»</em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. дуэлянт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Даже несмотря на то, что Хуа Чэн маялся уже с новыми проблемами, начавшимися из-за того, что Хангуан-цзюнь вместе с Шан Цинхуа стали пробираться за барьер, ко всему прочему к его ежедневной рутине прибавились и вещи как: все то же посещение занятий, изучение новых основ магического мира волшебников, который все же имел косвенное отличие от той магии, на которой он был взращен с детства. Он также обязан был записаться и вступить в один из школьных клубов. А так как ему не было особо важно, что выбрать, он просто ткнул наугад и тем самым подписал себя на самый худший кошмар из всех. Он стал членом дуэльного клуба. А как известно всем волшебникам: дуэли проходили так, что сражаться предстояло с помощью палочек.</p><p>Нет, конечно, когда вы уже вырастаете и становитесь более опытными волшебницами и волшебниками, то вполне способны сотворить мощную магию без палочки, но все, кто дрались здесь, находились в классификации детей и пользоваться магией без палочек даже если и могли, то не так хорошо. Опять же никто не запрещал ученикам по обмену драться без них, ведь техники владения магией у школ никогда не распространялись. Обучение в каждой хранилось в строжайшем секрете. И даже если кто-то потом вырастал, то логично предположить, что люди могли сойтись и сдружиться, или даже сойтись и вступить в брак, являясь представителями разных школ. И даже тогда они не выбалтывали всех секретов, ведь, как известно, человек получает истинное удовольствие в своей жизни, когда он осознает, что знает что-то такое ценное, что не знает кто-то другой.</p><p>Поэтому драться без палочки Хуа Чэн мог, но вот чего он не мог, так это предотвратить постоянного появления травм у тех, с кем его ставили в спарринг. Поначалу, как представителю Дурмстранга на первом обучающем занятии, ему объяснили правила и поставили в напарника ученика с третьего курса. Хуа Чэн, не моргнув и глазом, как только прозвенела заветная команда, мигом воспользовался техникой секретного удара клинка, и бедный парень напротив него отлетел к противоположной стене, которая находилась на достаточно приличном расстоянии. Разумеется, дабы не повредить и не покалечить человеческое тело Сань Лан среагировал вовремя, и испуганный парень мягко встал на свои две, избегая встречи со стенкой. Однако после такого показательного удара посыпалось очевидное уважение.</p><p>И оно понятно почему. Все же логично. Ты умен, высок, красив, да еще и обладаешь таким мощным уровнем магии, разумеется более слабый проникнется к тебе уважением, лестью и даже маленькой толикой зависти. Твой одногодка удивится, похвалит, но прикусит губу и попытается выведать технику боя, а уж тот, кто старше тебя, фыркнет и вовсе погрязнет в целой банке с уксусом. В этом значении скорее ревнуя не на романтическом уровне, а когда просто хочешь быть лучше. </p><p>В любом случае. Всегда все идет по одному сценарию. Как бы тебя не хвалили дальше, но постепенно похвала заменится на очевидно скрытую зависть и уже улыбки полностью увянут и потеряют последние капли искренности. Хуа Чэн после первого своего удачливого показательного боя возрос в глазах всех участников дуэльного клуба и само собой его противники стали постепенно становиться все выше уровнем мастерства.</p><p>Но однако же. Как бы сильно они не хотели победить и как бы сильно не уворачивались от атак, разве могли они в самом деле противостоять тому, у кого магия и волшебная мощность скапливаются не просто в теле и сердце? Они циркулируют в его крови, они формируются его мощным золотым ядром, и естественно они подпитываются теми тренировками и той закалкой, которая и не снилась простым ученикам школы. </p><p>Хуа Чэн мастерски расправился с двумя четверокурсниками. Он обошел и прыткого пятикурсника. Чуть легче повел себя с дамой с шестого курса, потому что манеры все же стоит соблюдать. Никогда истинный мужчина не должен сражаться с женщиной в настоящую силу. И как бы барышни упорно не пытались ему выкрикнуть перед началом боя, чтобы он не смел поддаваться, Сань Лан лишь вежливо улыбнулся, а потом позволил нанести себе несколько ударов. Он уклонился от атаки и дважды увернулся от огромного огненного шара, который летел в его сторону. Однако же, стоило ему сконцентрироваться на легкой технике, которая заставляла двумя обманками упустить истинный удар, как противник очевидно был повержен.</p><p>Маленькая белая ласка все это время каждый раз, стоило Сань Лану одержать победу, тут же весело прыгала, сидя на одной из парт в первом ряду. Хуа Чэн махал Се Ляню рукой, а потом подходил к нему и давал новую порцию сладостей, которую прятал в кармане мантии. Все дело в том, что вечерние кружки проходили достаточно долго и порой на ужин выбраться не удавалось. Хуа Чэн брал еду с собой абсолютно для всех. Правда в этом и не было никакого смысла. Ведь после того, как Хангуан-цзюнь начал тайком сбегать и пытаться добраться до кабинетов учителей, Вэй Усянь едва ли не поседел от ужаса и вызвался лично проверять, где находится этот паршивый кролик. </p><p>Он уже не был так добр к нему, когда поймал Лань Ванцзи в нескольких цунях от кабинета директора, рядом с движущейся статуей огромного позолоченного грифона. </p><p>– Лань Чжань! Я понимаю, что ты благоразумный и хочешь поскорее стать человеком, но Мерлина ради! Если ты явишься к профессорам, нас же убьют! Честное слово, слова Хуайсана насчет того, чтобы я скормил тебя школьным совам уже не кажутся мне такими плохими! Нельзя быть таким поганцем! Плохой кролик!</p><p>Разумеется, эта в красках описанная речь, которую Вэй Усянь всякий раз выдавал для Лань Ванцзи по-разному, кролику была совершенно до лампочки. Они нашли две какие-то книги, но как Лань Чжань не старался, он не мог понять, в чем их суть. Он один из лучших учеников Хогвартса и, разглядывая красную и синюю книгу на столе, абсолютно не понимал, в чем дело. Он пытался так же повлиять на свою способность разговаривать с Се Лянем и Шан Цинхуа, ведь по словам Мобэя и Хуа Чэна животные видели надписи. Если предположение Лань Ванцзи было верно, то все это полнейшая чушь, или же второй вариант – существует третья книга.</p><p>Конечно же, логичнее было списать все это на чушь, но в нынешнем состоянии, чтобы избавиться от кроличьего меха на своем теле и вечного нахождения на коленях Вэй Ина, пока тот его чесал за ухом и каждый раз сюсюкался с ним, как с маленьким, очевидно забывая, что Лань Ванцзи хоть и выглядит как кролик, все же он человек и так вести себя с довольно зрелым парнем другому не менее зрелому парню – крайняя степень бесстыдства. Хотя в тот же момент он понимал, что слова Вэй Усянь и бесстыдство в принципе синонимы. Поэтому от безнадеги Лань Ванцзи решил, что ему нужна его книга, а вернее сказать их книга. Из них шестерых вещи, переданные той комнатой, распределены были по парам. И угораздило же им троим в первую ночь решить, что Хуа Чэн возьмется за ласку, Вэй Усянь за кролика, а Мобэй останется с хомяком, ведь эти слова были произнесены в пределах обманки выручай-комнаты.</p><p>Она слышала их! Она это запомнила, и она же закрепила их слова делом!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в прямом смысле ощущал на своей шкурке, что он в паре с Вэй Усянем. И как же это ужасно звучало. </p><p>Это же Вэй Ин. Тот самый несносный человек, при одном взгляде на которого, кровь Лань Ванцзи буквально стыла в жилах. Вэй Ин был по-настоящему неподражаем. Все, что он делал, это доставлял людям как можно больше беспокойства, однако, в ту же минуту он сглаживал это своими другими поступками, которые остальные почему-то просто не замечали. Лань Ванцзи все хорошо помнил и на амнезию никогда не жаловался. Он четко мог вспомнить и описать каждую ситуацию, которая приключалась между ним и Вэй Усянем, или даже просто между кем-то и Вэй Усянем. На втором курсе будучи детьми Вэй Ин был действительно тем еще бедствием. </p><p>Ему настолько сильно понравились уроки зельеварения и эта наука, что он побрел в библиотеку и сидел там до закрытия. Лань Ванцзи случайно заметил его заснувшего за столом и клюющего носом в толстый томик с приготовлениями и инструкцией к эликсирам исцеления, когда ставил свои учебники, которые брал для домашнего задания, на полку. В тот момент Лань Чжань долго вглядывался в это сонное мальчишеское лицо, а потом все-таки не выдержал и, поощряя собственное любопытство, вышел из-за стеллажа и преодолел расстояние, которое разделяло их двоих. Он поправил пряди из челки, потому как те сразу же начали свисать, стоило ему наклониться вниз. Лань Ванцзи поразился тому, что увидели его глаза.</p><p>Полностью исписанные листья пергамента, а ведь их длина была куда больше, чем им задавали. Да что уж там говорить. Если сложить всю ту длинную, которую Вэй Усянь исписал, пока сидел тут, то ее хватило бы на все их домашние задания, которое бы им задавали на неделю вперед. При чем по всем предметам одновременно.</p><p>В тот момент Лань Ванцзи понял, что хоть с виду Вэй Усянь и может вести себя крайне дерзко и безнравственно по отношению к другим, все же его язык очень остр и изворотлив, он трудолюбив и его нельзя назвать глупым. Может быть, немного наивным, но уж точно не глупым. Глупый человек никогда не будет вносить собственные коррективы в приготовления целительного эликсира, да еще и делать поправки, где первая попытка вышла неудачно, а вторая не так плоха, но ее надо усовершенствовать. Вэй Усянь был лишь на втором курсе, но уже смог, судя по записям, придумать какое-то свое лекарство, да не просто выдумать его из головы, а закрепить результаты, проведя собственные эксперименты. </p><p>Разве дурак стал бы подобное делать? Да и сможет ли дурак добиться успеха?</p><p>Нет, Вэй Усянь точно не глуп.</p><p>Просто он немного раздражает. Лань Ванцзи не стал ничего трогать в тот вечер и просто ушел. В конце концов, у него были свои дела, да и он обещал брату что вернется вовремя. А еще, когда он пришел в их общую гостиную, разумеется он сказал Лань Сичэню, что когда тот будет совершать обход, он обязательно должен пойти мимо библиотеки, потому что ученик, который там находится, нарушает комендантский час.</p><p>– …</p><p>Лань Сичэнь мягко посмеялся.</p><p>– А-Чжань, но разве не ты только что похвалил, что Вэй Усянь молодец и хорошо учится? </p><p>– Я.</p><p>– Тогда почему же теперь ты явно хочешь, чтобы я наказал его?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не ответил. А что он может ответить? Что Вэй Усянь сегодня за столом на завтраке послал на его тарелку какую-то ужасную запеченную и подгоревшую вафлю, явно планируя его отравить? И все равно, что там было написано, что он сам ее приготовил для него – потому что это вранье. Вэй Усянь пытался таким нечестным методом и, надавив на жалость, наладить с ним отношения, но кто же в здравом уме сможет пустить такого ребенка на кухню, да еще и подпустить его к плите? Нет, это определенно ложь. Поэтому даже несмотря на то, что Вэй Усянь учится, за испорченное настроение за завтраком он определенно должен быть наказан.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь не мог прочесть весь этот ход его мыслей, к тому же за завтраком он сидел на другом конце стола и разговаривал с девушкой со своего курса, которая давно проявляла открытые знаки внимания к его персоне. Сам Лань Хуань не мог сказать, что готов ответить на эти прекрасные жесты от такой очаровательной особы взаимностью, но поскольку его характер был мягким, он так же не хотел оскорблять девушку. Поэтому и принял ее предложение позавтракать, сидя рядом.</p><p>Сейчас, видя стеклянные глаза маленького А-Чжаня и полный покерфэйс на его лице, он просто не знал, что и думать. Вэй Усянь хороший ребенок, который жаждет дружбы с его братом, а Лань Чжань просто не любит настолько энергичных особей. Они то самое, которое принято называть огонь и вода, черное и белое. Но что может сделать Лань Сичэнь? Противоположности иногда все же притягиваются, поэтому он просто смеется и гладит Лань Ванцзи по голове, провожая его в его спальню, а на еще дюжину заявлений о наказании, кивает головой, а потом сам же провожает сонного Вэй Усяня в подземелья, накрывая его плечи своей мантией. </p><p>Просто надо немного дать времени и Вэй Ин постепенно успокоится, а Лань Чжань оттает. Все же айсберги рано или поздно таят, вот и с непрошибаемым Хангуан-цзюнем должно случиться подобное.</p><p>Думал Лань Сичэнь.</p><p>И все же, думать одно, но в реальности происходит не совсем так, как у нас в мыслях.<br/>Именно поэтому Вэй Усянь полный самого настоящего гнева поднимает Лань Ванцзи с пола в метре от все того же кабинета директора и начинает настолько сильно орать, что проходящие мимо ученики шарахаются в сторону.</p><p>– ГЛУПЫЙ КРОЛИК! Я ИЗ ТЕБЯ КАШУ СДЕЛАЮ! ТЫ ТОЧНО ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ МЕНЯ ОТЧИСЛИЛИ! </p><p>Лань Чжань брыкается у него за пазухой, планируя сбежать, но в итоге у него естественно ничего не получается. Он простой маленький зайчик, как же ему сравниться с человеком по физической силе? Вэй Усянь зол на него. Он действительно зол. Они же сами договорились, что отправятся на четвертый этаж в ближайшие дни, чтобы получить свою третью книгу. Просто сейчас Вэй Ину действительно некогда! Почему Лань Чжань продолжает вести себя, как упертый горный барашек? Что сложного подождать пару дней? Наступят выходные и впервые у Вэй Усяня выдастся целый день на отдых. Он возьмет Лань Ванцзи в охапку и побежит с ним хоть на край света, но что же происходит? Хангуан-цзюнь просто берет и бессовестно рушит все его планы. Мало того, что не сидит на месте, так еще и пытается учителям показать себя во всей красе.</p><p>– Вот погоди, сварю тебя в бульоне, и тогда ты узнаешь, насколько я могу быть злым.</p><p>Лань Чжань зашипел.</p><p>– Ой, вы поглядите, какие мы грозные. Лань Чжань, ты бессовестный! </p><p>Лань Ванцзи снова лишь издал какой-то булькающий звук и попытался вырваться. В конечном итоге, Вэй Ину надоело с ним бороться, и он опустил кролика на пол. Лань Ванцзи, от такой резко перемены настроения его потенциального воспитателя в данный промежуток времени, удивился и замер. Он поднял голову вверх и посмотрел на Вэй Ина, оставаясь сидеть на месте.</p><p>– Чего вылупился? </p><p>Лань Ванцзи дернул ушком.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, я достаточно терпим к окружающим, но даже у такого человека, как у меня, сдают нервы, когда с ним так обращаются. Тем более, когда так поступаешь ты. Хочешь бежать к директору? Прекрасно! Беги. Хоть сейчас скачи. </p><p>Вэй Усянь действительно был на него очень обижен. Мало того, что он ловит за сегодня Лань Чжаня уже в пятый раз, так еще и на тренировке новенькая девчонка, которая метила на позицию загонщика взяла да и врезала битой не по бладжеру, а по его голове. Да. Ударьте-ка себя тупым деревянным предметом по затылку со всей силы, и Вэй Усянь посмотрит, как вы будете себя после этого чувствовать. Он шел из лазарета, после принятия обезболивающего, и вот тебе его головная боль уже в виде пушистого белого шарика снова оказалась у него под ногами. Бороться с этой бестолочью, как уже понял Вэй Ин, бесполезно, поэтому он больше и не стал ему препятствовать. В конце концов, если уж Лань Ванцзи так хочет, чтобы учителя им помогли, никто его не остановит, и все эти перехваты действительно какая-то очень странная случайность. </p><p>Вэй Усянь сдвинулся с места и, не наградив Лань Чжаня даже маленьким взглядом, побрел дальше по коридору. Все чего ему бы сейчас хотелось это выпить чашечку горячего какао с несколькими пушистыми зефиринками сверху. Съесть тыквенное печенье и растечься по кровати лужицей. Идеальный вечер после тяжелого дня. Однако же, когда Вэй Усянь прошел больше половины пути до большого зала и уже вышел в общий проход к лестницам, то повернулся и увидел, что белый кролик прыгает за ним. А как только Вэй Ин развернулся и уличил Лань Ванцзи в этом, тот сразу же замер и отвернулся, как будто действительно подумал, что это сработает, и Вэй Усянь не поймет, что Лань Чжаня кольнула совесть, и он решил бросить затею нажаловаться на них преподавателям.</p><p>Вэй Ин скрестил руки на груди и улыбнулся, растягивая эту улыбку чуть ли не до ушей.</p><p>– Что я ви-ижу. Лань Чжань~, ты что, правда, за мной идешь?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи продолжил сидеть к нему спиной.</p><p>– Пха-ха-ха! Лань Чжань, да ну, ты серьезно? Кто тебе сейчас поверит, что ты не за мной скачешь? Скажи же, моя речь наконец подействовала на тебя?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи повернул к нему одно ухо, но сам продолжил сидеть неподвижно. А что ему еще оставалось делать? Как по-другому привлечь внимание того, кто так старательно игнорирует все попытки вернуть тебя в прежнее состояние? Все, что оставалось Лань Ванцзи, это убегать и очевидно просто следить за всеми передвижениями Вэй Ина, чтобы в нужный момент кинуться под ноги, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы он решил, что тот скачет сдавать их профессорам.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи тоже в отличие от Вэй Усяня не дурак.</p><p>Слизеринец все еще продолжал хихикать, а потом облокотился локтем на каменный выступ и снова улыбнулся.</p><p>– Ладно тебе, ты просто хотел моего внимания, а когда я, наконец, так бессовестно от тебя отказался, ты не придумал ничего лучше, как плюнуть на это и самому кинуться в мои объятия, да?</p><p>От такого даже у Лань Ванцзи потерялся дар речи, пусть он в принципе и не мог говорить. Какие еще к черту объятия?! Никуда он не кидался! Он в самом деле просто хотел, чтобы Вэй Усянь уже нашел на него время, но время это было нужно не для проявления личного внимания, а для проявления внимания к его проклятию! </p><p>Лань Ванцзи запрыгал в сторону Вэй Усяня и громко принялся издавать непонятные звуки, который парень расшифровал, конечно же, по своему, поэтому пока Лань Чжань очень четко своим ртом кричал «очнись, бесстыдник!», Вэй Ин улыбался и снова гладил его, держа на своих руках и приговаривая:</p><p>– Лань Чжаню не хватает моего внимания, ну что за очарование? Ладно, если так хочешь почаще быть со мной, будешь спать теперь в моей комнате, ну как? Договорились?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи уже развернулся, чтобы укусить его, да как можно сильнее, когда неожиданно, уже спрыгнув с лестницы и находясь почти в большой зале, дверь перед носом Вэй Усяня открылась и из нее вылетел человек.</p><p>
  <em>*БАХ*</em>
</p><p>Громкий глухой звук от удара мощного дерева о камень разнесся прямо рядом с лицами Вэй Ина и Лань Ванцзи. Они оба замерли, забывая о том, что между ними произошло и, как по команде, уставились на человека, который уже не летел в стенку, а повис, плавно опускаясь на пол. Этим человеком был семикурскник из Гриффиндора, который состоял в дуэльном клубе, и который лично вызвался сразиться сегодня с Хуа Чэном. Разумеется его постигла неудача. </p><p>– Сань Лан! </p><p>– Сань Лан лучший! </p><p>– Сань Лан по-настоящему такой сильный!</p><p>– Вот это да. Девчонки, да его никому ни в жизнь не одолеть! Вот бы мне такого парня!</p><p>– Скажешь тоже, кто захочет встречаться с такой, как ты?</p><p>– Что? А чем это я так плоха?</p><p>– Очнись, ни один мужчина не посмотрит на тебя, если ты продолжишь вешаться на них лишь из-за внешних данных и грубой мужской силы. Парни для тебя не люди, что ли? Разве ты сама желаешь, чтобы в тебе видели только твою внешность?</p><p>– Ну… нет конечно.</p><p>– То-то и оно, поэтому не говори глупостей.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с интересом заглянул в класс, где проходило собрание дуэльного кружка и тут же наткнулся взглядом на Хуа Чэна, которого облепили остальные. Девушки, что обсуждали всю эту тему насчет отношений, стояли возле самого входа, именно поэтому их диалог сразу же услышал Вэй Усянь. Сам он состоял в клубе по зельям, поэтому никогда раньше тут не был. Однако, он уже не раз за прошедшие недели смог отметить, что все нахваливают боевую способность Сань Лана, и что ему определенно нет равных. И вот теперь они с Лань Ванцзи стали свидетелями одного из таких поединков. Когда Вэй Усянь оказался в начале класса, он заметил Се Ляня, который торжественно прыгал на одной из парт, поэтому сразу же подошел туда и посадил к нему Лань Чжаня. Оба животных уставились друг на друга, а потом Его Высочество снова посмотрел на Вэй Усяня и запрыгал.</p><p>– Ха-ха, смотри-ка, Лань Чжань. Се Лянь так радуется, что Хуа Чэн выиграл. Ты бы радовался за меня так же?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Хотя, на самом деле, Вэй Усянь просто сам не мог читать его глаза. Он и в реальной жизни не всегда понимал эмоции своего одногодки, что уж говорить теперь, когда его глаза превратились в две черных громадных бусины. </p><p>– Вэй Ин!</p><p>Вэй Усянь обернулся за звук своего имени и улыбнулся подходящему к нему Сань Лану.</p><p>– Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>– Шел мимо и увидел, что ты тут опрокидываешь людей налево и направо, – хмыкнул Слизеринец. – Как насчет сразиться со мной?</p><p>– Ох, боюсь не получится, часы нашего кружка уже подходят к концу, так что.</p><p>– Ох, правда? Какая жалость, я бы хотел попробовать победить тебя, слышал от других учеников, что тебе просто нет равных. Признавайся…</p><p>Вэй Усянь склонился к нему и тихо прошептал, чтобы их никто не услышал:</p><p>– Ты пользуешься какими-то темными чарами?</p><p>– С чего такое предположение? – таким же серьезным шепотом ответил Хуа Чэн, немного сгибаясь, чтобы оказаться на уровне роста друга.</p><p>– Почем мне знать, не можешь же ты быть действительно непобедимым.</p><p>– А вот и могу.</p><p>– Пф-ф! </p><p>Вэй Усянь засмеялся, махнув рукой.</p><p>– Сань Лан, да ты сама скромность!</p><p>– Стараюсь, – Хуа Чэн улыбнулся и опустил руку на спинку ласке, начиная чесать зверька, который от этого сразу же не удержал равновесие и завалился на бок.</p><p>К ним сбоку подошел ученик с пятого курса, услышав о первой реплике, которую сказал Вэй Усянь еще до того, как парни понизили голос, и с улыбкой произнес:</p><p>– Сань Лан, сразись с ним. Это ведь не займет много времени. Вэй Усяню давно пора преподать урок, он ведь любит сам считать себя непобедимым, а ты уж точно утрешь ему нос.</p><p>– Я? Когда это я так про себя говорил? – удивился Вэй Ин.</p><p>– Не ты ли постоянно хотел посостязаться с Лань Ванцзи, прекрасно зная, что наш Хангуан-цзюнь лучший ученик школы и непременно тебя победит?</p><p>Вэй Усянь все еще продолжал выглядеть растерянно, поэтому тут же ответил:</p><p>– И как это связано с тем, что я мню себя самым сильным здесь? Мне что уже нельзя в шутку попробовать сразить Лань Чжаня?</p><p>– Да ты даже сейчас считаешь себя настолько выше нашего старосты, что продолжаешь так фамильярно о нем говорить.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>В этот раз ответила девушка позади Вэй Ина. Ее голос был тихим, но в меру мягкий и четкий, поэтому ее сразу же все услышали:</p><p>– Хангуан-цзюнь никому не разрешает называть себя по первому имени. А ты продолжаешь проявлять к нему такое неуважение. Разве это не делает тебя в глазах других высокомерным?</p><p>Хуа Чэн хмыкнул, а Вэй Усянь и вовсе захотел рассмеяться.</p><p>– Что-то не припомню, чтобы Лань Чжань хоть раз мне говорил не называть его так, как я называю. </p><p>Его глаза скосились в сторону кролика, и Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на него в ответ. Никакого шипения или еще какого злого поведения Слизеринец не уловил, поэтому решил, что уж тут правда определенно на его стороне. Но если посмотреть на ситуацию в целом, даже если сейчас он и получил невербальное одобрение от Лань Чжаня, то как ни крути, но доказать он этого не может. Лань Ванцзи кролик и не имеет права голоса. </p><p>Хуа Чэн выступил вперед. Уже видя, как готовится новая нападка:</p><p>– Разве вы не хотели, чтобы мы сразились?</p><p>– Да точно.</p><p>– Хотели.</p><p>– Абсолютно.</p><p>– Покажи ему, Сань Лан!</p><p>Одобрительные возгласы продолжали сыпаться, но Хуа Чэн не обращал на них никакого внимания. Вэй Усянь покачал головой и вытащил палочку из-за пазухи. Они оба вышли в центр комнаты, где специально была расчищена площадка. Парни без всяких промедлений встали в боевую позицию, но секунду спустя, Вэй Ин, посмотрев, что у Хуа Чэна нет палочки в руке, резко выпрямился в спине.</p><p>– В чем дело? – тут же послышался шепот. </p><p>– Ха, так и знал, что он струсит.</p><p>Сань Лан удивленно вскинул бровь, но Вэй Усянь лишь качнул головой и мягко ответил:</p><p>– Если ты будешь сражаться без палочки, то и я должен убрать свою. В ином случае, это будет просто не честно. </p><p>– О. Если тебе так удобнее, все же ты можешь биться против меня и с ней, – сказал Хуа Чэн, смотря, как парень напротив него убирает свое оружие туда, откуда достал.</p><p>Таким образом, Вэй Усянь только что отрезал все свои шансы на победу. Толпа вообще не приняла этот жест, как за что-то великое и благородное. Они только еще больше покачали головами и посмеялись над глупостью. Один из парней в первом ряду прошептал другому:</p><p>– Мы с палочками не могли его одолеть, а этот дурак без палочки на него прет. Совсем из ума выжил.</p><p>– И не говори.</p><p>Вэй Усянь пропустил эти слова мимо ушей. Он знал не так много мощных заклинаний, которыми можно было бы воспользоваться просто руками, однако, все же считал, что поступил правильно. Условия сражения должны быть одинаковыми, тем более сейчас речь не идет о какой-то глобальной войне. Это же просто дружеский поединок и только лишь. Хоть Вэй Ин и был на факультете Слизерин и знал, что в первую очередь стоит беспокоиться о своей безопасности, Сань Лан был его другом, и уж он, даже если запустит в него чем-то, определенно не станет проклинать или применять запрещенные приемы.</p><p>Оба парня вновь пришли в боевые позиции.</p><p>Секунда. </p><p>Вторая.</p><p>Сань Лан первым выпустил свое заклинание. Несмотря на то, что оно было достаточно мощным и действенным, Вэй Усянь уклонился от него. Он вытянул руку вперед, сжал ладонь, напрягая всю свою внутреннюю энергию и концентрируясь, а потом закрыл глаза, заставляя мощный поток ярко-красных искр полететь прямо в сторону Хуа Чэна.</p><p>Се Лянь на столе немного наклонил голову в бок. Это было странно. </p><p>Хуа Чэн отлетел назад и врезался спиной в стенку, тогда как все ученики поразевали рты. Поскольку целью дуэли заключалось не вырубить противника, а лишь столкнуть его дальше положенной разметки на полу, то Вэй Усянь сейчас одним махом одержал безоговорочную победу. Как только Слизеринец открыл глаза и увидел, что Сань Лан улыбается ему, сидя на полу, он сразу же подбежал к нему и помог подняться, подавая руку.</p><p>– Ты победил.</p><p>– Хах, в самом деле? – Вэй Ин был действительно рад, поэтому развернулся к остальным членам клуба. – И вы не могли этого сделать все это время? Как неприятно осознавать, что нынешнее поколение слабее предыдущего.</p><p>Прежде чем все ученики запоздало поняли завуалированное оскорбление в их адрес, Хуа Чэн вместе с Се Лянем и Вэй Усянь вместе с Лань Ванцзи уже покинули кабинет и направились к дверям большого зала. </p><p>Его Высочество все еще смотрел на юношу, поэтому Сань Лан долго не смог игнорировать это. Стоило их глазам столкнуться, как принц издал странный хриплый звук, как будто что-то спрашивая. Он не говорил, но потом тыкнул мордочку в сторону Вэй Усяня и вновь вернулся к Хуа Чэну. Разумеется Се Лянь понял, что сейчас произошло. Он же так долго наблюдал за тем, как Сань Лан дерется и как спокойно раскидывает людей по всем четырем сторонам света. А тут приходит Вэй Ин и так запросто его побеждает. Неужели в этом действительно никто не заподозрил подвоха?</p><p>Сань Лан улыбнулся и тихо хихикнул себе под нос, опуская руку на макушку ласки и поглаживая ее.</p><p>– Разве так плохо, что я поддался ему? – спросил Хуа Чэн. – Я ни от одного человека еще не слышал, как кто-то делает для него что-то хорошее, или как кто-то говорит о нем что-то доброе. Ты подумай, гэгэ. Вчера он бежал под дождем с поля и впереди него бежала девушка в такой же спортивной форме. Он без раздумий использовал защитное заклинание и возвел над ней купол, видя, что она еще не может так хорошо пользоваться магией. И что вышло? Не знаю, поблагодарила ли она его вчера, ведь я видел это из окна, но сегодня она вместе со своими подругами обсуждала, какой он плохой. Не хочу, чтобы его еще больше обижали не заслужено, поэтому сейчас... я так и поступил, отдав победу ему. </p><p>Се Лянь склонил голову набок, ощущая всем своим маленьким тельцем, что Сань Лан, который сейчас снова мягко улыбнулся ему, очень справедливый и по-настоящему добрый человек. Его Высочество даже не заметил, как зевнул и в очередной раз задремал на его руках.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. а теперь разгадывайте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лань Ванцзи мирно сидел на одном из пуфиков в гостиной Слизерина. Тут было много диванчиков и столов со стульями. Все так же как и у других башен остальных трех факультетов, разве что более тусклая цветовая гамма в отличие от Гриффиндора и Пуффендуя. Лань Ванцзи провел достаточно долгое время, обитая на факультете Когтевран, преобладающей цвет которого синий и голубой, поэтому едва ли отличающийся и такой же холодный зеленый мозолил ему глаза. Здесь было не так шумно, потому что часы над камином показывали глубоко за полночь. В основном в это время сидеть в общей гостиной остаются лишь старшие курсы. Большой привал заданий и постоянные сочинения. Так и вышло, что Вэй Усянь на пару с Мобэй Цзюнем сидели на противоположных концах комнаты, уставившись в свитки с пергаментом.</p><p>Оба не были в ссоре, но разошлись в разные стороны, потому что не хотели мешать или докучать лишний раз. К тому же Вэй Ин старательно корпел и разложил на своем столике кучу колбочек с травами, постоянно что-то смешивая в одной большой чашке перед носом. Все свободное пространство просторного антиквариата занимали его принадлежности. Мобэй Цзюнь же корпел над Историей магии. Все дело в том, что на последнем занятии, когда сдавались их работы, ему вернули его сочинение назад и просили не лепить отсебятины. Что это еще за восстание против каких-то там заклинателей на какой-то горе? Когда это подобные события происходили? Профессор Бинс лично перепроверил даты и хронологию, сверяясь с учебным пособием, и такого там точно не было. Следовательно, Мобэй Цзюню велели полностью переделать собственную работу.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа, в отличие от спокойно лежащего Лань Ванцзи рядом с камином, развлекался тем, что бегал по всему столу, где расположился Мобэй Цзюнь. Под его лапками был разложен клочок пергамента. Подле него по правую руку находилась открытая баночками с чернилами, а лапки хомяка были смачно измазаны черной тушью. Цинхуа довольно проворно и быстро перемещался по бумаге, а когда заканчивал творить, то легким движением спрыгивал в сторону и начинал пищать, чтобы Мобэй заценил ту штуку, которую тот там изобразил.</p><p>На сей раз, когда тихий писк раздался снова, и Мобэй Цзюнь оторвал взгляд от своего домашнего задания, то парень сразу же нахмурился.</p><p>Прямо в центре листа красиво и четко было написано: <em>«Мобэй Цзюнь придурок»</em>.</p><p>– Ты… </p><p>Хуа Чэн запретил ему бить Шан Цинхуа строго-настрого, а тот теперь творил перед ним такое. Никто из остальных не был осведомлен в этой открывшейся способности хомячка изъясняться. Он сам обнаружил ее совершенно случайно. Однако, теперь применял ее перед Мобэем, явно наслаждаясь своей безнаказанностью. Кулаки юноши тут же сжались, а костяшки пальцев заметно побелели. Цинхуа в это же время сидел рядышком и строил мордочку, как будто он тут и вовсе не при чем. Вы только посмотрите. Милые черные глазки-бусинки, маленький комочек шерстки и два торчащих ушка с затылка. Разве может такая прелесть взять и написать подобные грубые слова?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь стиснул зубы так, что они заскрипели.</p><p>– Вшивое создание! Пошел прочь отсюда!</p><p>Мобэй замахнулся на хомяка, а Вэй Усянь тяжело вздохнул и прикрикнул с другой стороны комнаты.</p><p>– Хватит опять издеваться над ним. Он ничего не делает.</p><p>Вэй Ину даже не нужно было поднимать глаза, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте. Ведь каждый раз стоило Мобэй Цзюню обвинить в чем-то его одногодку, как выяснялось, что никаких доказательств для его слов не находилось. Они просто испарялись без следа.</p><p>– Но он меня оскорбил!</p><p>– Давно ли ты стал понимать животный язык?</p><p>Вэй Усянь с большим интересом разломал ветку терновника и принялся крошить с нее ссохшиеся лепестки в чашку, сразу же помешивая получившийся темно-синий отвар. Он был очень доволен результатами и бегло посмотрел в сторону камина, чтобы убедиться, не сбежал ли куда его кролик. К счастью, Лань Чжань мирно посапывал на большой подушке. Совсем пригрелся.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь, однако, не отступал. Он зажмурил глаза, а потом резко открыл их. Быстро выдернув из-под пушистого комка с мехом тот самый листок, где Цинхуа написал слова в его сторону, он сократил расстояние до Вэй Усяня и показал Слизеринцу надпись.</p><p>– Ну что?! Скажешь, что я и сейчас вру?</p><p>Вэй Усянь фыркнул, продолжая сидеть, уткнувшись носом в свою работу.</p><p>– Разумеется. Ты уже раз пять упоминал о том, что Шан Цинхуа каким-то чудом научился писать и строчить денно и нощно оскорбления в твой адрес. Дай угадаю, если я подниму глаза, то на листке снова окажется большая клякса?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь усмехнулся. В этот раз Цинхуа это так не сойдет с рук. Он быстро выхватил листок, и чтобы лишний раз убедиться в своей правоте, Мобэй посмотрел на него. Надпись четко красовалась прямо по середине и не исчезала, а это значит, что Вэй Усянь сейчас наконец сам убедится, что он ничего не выдумывает. В остальные разы Шан Цинхуа действительно вовремя реагировал, и стоило Мобэй Цзюню попытаться забрать у него бумажку, как он либо выливал на нее остатки чернил, портя рисунок, либо быстро разгрызал ту в клочья, так что нельзя было понять, что на ней написано, и было ли написано вообще.</p><p>– На этот раз я не обманываю! Давай же, посмотри!</p><p>Вэй Усянь вздохнул и поднял голову. Как и ожидалось бумажка перед его глазами была идеально чистой.</p><p>– О чем я и говорил. Мобэй, ладно еще, когда там были кляксы, так теперь тут и вовсе пустота. Ты совсем необоснованно кричишь на него. Хватит маяться дурью, и займись делом.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь окаменел. Он быстро подтянул к лицу пергамент и еще раз убедился в том, что слова написаны были. И вот. То самое: <em>«Мобэй Цзюнь придурок»</em>. Маленький шрифт из-за размера хозяина, но слова тут были! Не может же так получиться, что Мобэй сходит с ума. Хомяк точно не мог в данный момент пользоваться магией. Он не мог заколдовать бумагу, чтобы никто другой ее не…</p><p>Внезапно Мобэй Цзюнь выдохнул.</p><p>Он медленно перевернул лист другой стороной и поджал губы. Его полный гнева взгляд устремился к собственному столу, где Шан Цинхуа сидел и почесывал себя за ушком, принимаясь умываться.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь быстро вернулся и опустил пергамент обратно на стол. На обратной стороне листа красовалась другая более корявая надпись <em>«защити его»</em>. Это был тот самый заколдованный лист из книги, который очевидно Цинхуа прихватил из их комнаты. Теперь стало понятно, почему он так не нервничал, когда Мобэй Цзюнь злобно пошел отстаивать свою правоту. Еще бы! На этих листах, выпадающих из этой дурацкой старой книжонки никто ничего не мог увидеть, кроме них двоих! Поэтому Вэй Усянь был совершенно прав, когда сказал, что пергамент абсолютно чист.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь уставился на Шан Цинхуа, который весело бегал по столу и смотрел на его записи с крайним интересом.</p><p>– Прибью червяка…</p><p>Шан Цинхуа вздрогнул, а потом попятился назад. </p><p>Хоть это и были просто слова, все же угроза звучала очень реально. И даже несмотря на то, что в силах Мобэй Цзюня теперь действительно нельзя было причинить ему вред, все же от такого грозного голоса мурашки табуном бежали по маленькому тельцу. Мобэй Цзюнь должен его защищать. Понятия не имея почему, потому что это все, что ему говорила книга. Каждый день для него и Хуа Чэна страниц становилось меньше, а выпавших листков с их фразами все больше. Все больше Се Лянь предпочитал находиться вдалеке от лица Сань Лана, и все больше Шан Цинхуа и Мобэй Цзюнь находились в растерянности с посланием для них. От кого защищать? Как защищать? Сколько защищать? Зачем защищать? Книга просто выдавала одну фразу, как робот, и замолкала. Сань Лан говорил, что условия надо выполнить всем, и он свое уже сделал, в принципе Мобэй рассказал ему о кое-каких своих ситуациях, и тогда Хуа Чэн здраво рассудил, что и Мобэй Цзюнь свои условия выполняет. Оставался только занятой Вэй Усянь с Лань Ванцзи. Как только они добудут свою книгу и выполнят то самое условие на бумажке, которое еще и оказалось совершенно разным для всех – чары будут сняты. Логично? Логично.</p><p>Именно поэтому Мобэй Цзюнь не мог причинить вреда Цинхуа. Не дай Мерлин, книга решит, что условия нарушены – тогда не пойми сколько ему еще придется заботиться об этом паршивце. Шан Цинхуа неожиданно подбежал к его руке и облокотился на нее передними лапками. Мобэй Цзюнь нахмурился.</p><p>– Чего еще?</p><p>Хомячок тут же соскочил со своего места и подбежал на середину пергамента, указывая на переписанный раздел, в который Мобэй должен был внести коррективы. Парень нахмурился еще сильнее, но Цинхуа не задержался на этом месте. Он быстро двинулся к книге и носиком поддел несколько страниц, начиная листать. Ему приходилось неудобно, но он не останавливался, пока не достиг нужного раздела. </p><p>Брови Мобэй Цзюня резко взметнулись вверх от увиденного. И как только Шан Цинхуа посмотрел на него, он закивал головой и вновь вернулся к написанному эссе.</p><p>Оказывается Мобэй, который сейчас занимался внесением поправок, остановился на неверной странице, а Цинхуа, тщательно изучив это за время его отсутствия сейчас, указал на ошибку и даже нашел для него нужные абзацы.</p><p>Что на такое сказать Мобэй Цзюнь не знал. Когда ему оказывал помощь Хуа Чэн, он не всегда умел ее принимать и чаще всего сухо говорил слова благодарности. Когда ему оказывал помощь его дядя Линьгуан Цзюнь, он тем более не знал как реагировать. Обычно Мобэй Цзюнь не любил подобные подачки. Судьба так обошлась с ним, так что он считал, что в первую очередь всегда придется рассчитывать лишь на себя, и тут теперь такой поворот, что ему помогает Шан Цинхуа. Что он должен сделать? Поблагодарить? А много ли чести. Это же всего лишь сочинение. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь вздохнул и закатил глаза, уже собираясь выдохнуть что-нибудь доброе, но когда посмотрел вниз, увидел, что Цинхуа уже совсем позабыл о нем и теперь на новом листке пергамента принялся рисовать какой-то рисунок. Мобэй Цзюнь глянул в его сторону и распознал в миниатюрных каракулях солнышко. Уголок его губы плавно изогнулся вверх. Он сдержал себя от того, чтобы засмеяться.</p><p>Чудеснейшая картина. Цинхуа сидит и мирно рисует солнышко. Кому рассказать – вряд ли поверят. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь теперь же вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, просто отвел взгляд и взялся правой рукой за перо, выискивая глазами нужные слова из абзаца, а другой, пока никто не видит, плавно повел в сторону и опустил на голову пушистому грызуну, позволяя себе погладить его несколько раз. Шан Цинхуа вздрогнул от этого, но продолжил сидеть на месте. Он даже мысленно фыркнул, потому что вслух не мог издать подобного звука.</p><p>Подумаешь. Погладил он его. Да больно нужны ему эти поглаживания. Он сам не хотел ему помогать, просто это уже не в первый раз, когда Мобэй Цзюнь сидит именно за сочинениями по Истории магии. Черт его знает, что в голове у этого парня, но пишет он действительно много, однако, все, что он пишет, не по делу. Шан Цинхуа как-то раз, когда Мобэй засыпал за столом, подходил и смотрел, что тот настрочил, и каждый раз у него глаза на лоб лезли. Неудивительно, что преподаватель из раза в раз просит его переделать работу. Какие еще к черту восстания на реке Хуаньхуа против клана Уйюэ? Когда это такое было? В каком столетии? Что еще за чушь? </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь совершенно и точно просто придумал это из башки. Но когда парень продолжал по новому кругу ошибаться и переделывать свои работы, Шан Цинхуа заметил, как у него появились очень большие синяки под глазами. Не чтобы ему было дело до чужой внешности, но Мобэй Цзюнь действительно выглядел помято, а Цинхуа не зверь и у него есть чувство сострадания к ближнему. Он не мнил себя супер знатоком, однако, простое сочинение по Истории магии, где всего лишь нужно переписать слова из учебника, для него не были непосильной задачей. Вот и сегодня, когда он увидел, что Мобэй не справляется с поправками, просто решил ему немного помочь.</p><p>Немного. Ладно? В этом нет чего-то шибко страшного. Мобэй Цзюнь действительно придурок, как он и написал ему только что, но все же… Он стал к нему куда мягче относиться. Да и взгляд у него холодный и грозный только в те моменты, когда Шан Цинхуа издевается над ним для своего же развлечения. Это в самом деле так забавно. Вот сидит Мобэй Цзюнь с рожей-кирпичом, а стоит Цинхуа показать ему листик, как глаза и эмоции на лице так быстро меняются, что смеяться хочется до колик в животе.</p><p>Это так весело!</p><p>Дорисовав свое солнышко, которое выглядело криво и косо, Шан Цинхуа посмотрел в сторону той самой бумажки, что он стащил из спальни. На самом деле, эти книги были очень странными. И выглядели они странно. Хотя та книга, которая досталась для них двоих заставляла его подолгу сидеть перед сном и разглядывать тот замысловатый узор в синеве, что был сложен на корешке. Аккуратно завернутый свиток частенько напоминал ему об его собственных свитках. Он скучал по ним и очень хотел снова стать человеком.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>На следующий день с самого раннего утра Вэй Усянь валялся в кровати, а Лань Ванцзи прыгал в ее складках, пытаясь изо всех сил выглядеть грозно. Он уже несколько раз открывал рот дабы укусить Вэй Ина за руку, но парень реагировал вовремя и сталкивал его с кровати вниз. Кролик падал на пол, а потом забирался на постель снова и снова. В комнате уже никого не было. Су Шэ вместе со своим приятелем отправились в Хогсмид, а Не Хуайсан сказал о том, что ему срочно надо написать письмо брату, поэтому он ушел в совятню. Вэй Ин наслаждался тишиной и покоем, несмотря на все выкрутасы от Лань Ванцзи. </p><p>Когда кролика столкнули в очередной раз, и он залез снова, прыгая по одеялу, поджимая уши к телу, Вэй Усянь прыснул со смеху.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ты прямо-таки атаковал мою кровать с утра раннего. Ну как так можно?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи замер, не решаясь прыгать снова. Если бы он сейчас был человеком, то его единственным словом было бы:</p><p>– Убожество! – перековеркал его мысли вслух Вэй Усянь, продолжая смеяться. – Я знаю тебя слишком хорошо, уверен, ты бы сейчас сказал именно это. Неужели тебе не хочется спать? Сейчас же утро. Давай еще немного поспим, а потом я все-все-все для тебя сделаю, а? Ну, пожалуйста.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи зашипел на него и снова попытался укусить, однако, когда кролик открыл рот, уже выпуская острые зубки в атаку, его резко подхватили под лапками и притянули на грудь, прижимая к телу и начиная гладить. Лань Ванцзи еще сильнее почувствовал, как злоба на человека перед его лицом закипает в нем, а Вэй Усянь просто продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами и улыбаться. Его рука плавно прочесывала белую пушистую шерсть, но стоило руке задеть ушко, как глаза Вэй Ина вмиг распахнулись.</p><p>– Ого. Какое горячее, – удивился Вэй Усянь. – Лань Чжань, что это с твоими ушами? Ты случайно не заболел?</p><p>Вэй Ин резко принял сидячее положение на кровати и вовсе притянул Лань Ванцзи к своему лицу настолько близко, что их носы соприкоснулись. Хангуан-цзюнь распахнул глаза и замер, не решаясь больше шевелиться. Казалось, что он даже забыл как дышать, а Вэй Усянь лишь задумчиво промычал.</p><p>– Нос холодный и мокрый, не похоже что… Ауч! </p><p>Вэй Ин, который только что опустил кролика на одеяло и снова решил дотронуться до ушей, и вовсе одернул руку. </p><p>– Да что за… Лань Чжань, они еще горячее стали! Что не так с твоими ушами? Почему ты весь холодный, а уши у тебя горячие? Ты же не… Погоди-и-и-ка~. Хе-хе. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи понял по появляющейся улыбке на лице парня перед собой, что дело дрянь, и попытался тут же сбежать, но его быстро обездвижили.</p><p>Вэй Усянь склонился над ним и, улыбаясь от уха до уха, выдохнул:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ты что стесняешься?</p><p>Кролик забрыкался изо всех сил, а Вэй Ин, видя, что он очевидно оказался прав, засмеялся так сильно, что выпустил того из хватки, позволяя, наконец, удрать и спрятаться где-то в углу комнаты.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Ну что за прелесть? Никогда бы не мог подумать, что ты умеешь это делать! Твое лицо же совершенно каменное, что бы тебе ни сказали, а оказывается твои эмоции надо проверять не по нему, а ушам? Давай же скорее тебя расколдуем, хочу это увидеть, когда ты станешь человеком! Лань Чжань, куда ты делся? Я же не отстану!</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Хуа Чэн, который зевал и спускался из своей комнаты, остановился в проходе, наблюдая, как Вэй Усянь выходит из спальни и ржет, как лошадь, а кролик прыгает вокруг его ног, пытаясь укусить. Он усмехнулся от этой картины и предпочел даже не думать о том, как Лань Ванцзи вновь удалось покинуть защитный барьер. Кажется, кто-то просто не хочет, чтобы они разделялись, поэтому магия действует на Се Ляня, но не действует на остальных. Он уже прочитал более двадцати книг из библиотеки, связанных с историей о создании замка, но так и не смог отыскать в них хотя бы малейшее упоминание об этой странной комнате. Как будто бы ее в самом деле и не существует вовсе, либо же она была создана недавно. Он решил, что теперь стоит изучить об этом в новых изданиях, и еще он хотел поспрашивать некоторых учащихся. Его Высочество сейчас мирно спал в комнате и это хорошо. Не стоит его беспокоить. Все-таки ласки это предок куницы, хорьков и других из их рода. А как общеизвестно – эти животные могут спать по двадцать часов в день.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Вэй Усянь стоял на четвертом этаже, а Лань Ванцзи впереди него. Они оба пытались открыть проход туда, куда им было нужно, но дверь не хотела появляться. Вэй Ин прошел мимо несколько раз, думая о том, что, возможно, механизм открытия у этой подделки такой же, как и у настоящей выручай-комнаты. А значит, если ты пройдешь мимо и будешь думать о том, в чем нуждаешься – дверь появится. Но ничего не появилось. Они простояли там не один час и оба уже отчаялись.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи пытался нажимать на камни, он прыгал по плиткам на полу – но ничего.</p><p>Их не хотели пускать внутрь. </p><p>Вэй Усянь был в настоящем шоке, а когда, проторчав там целый день, они лишь под вечер вернулись в большой зал на ужин и рассказали об этом Мобэю, Хуа Чэну и остальным, то все просто пооткрывали рты. Как же это так получается? Выходит, произошел какой-то сбой? Почему для Сань Лана и Се Ляня и для Мобэя с Шан Цинхуа – книги есть, и дверь открывается, а вот для Вэй Усяня и Лань Ванцзи нет абсолютно никакой подсказки? Что это вообще может значить? Книг всего две? Тогда если книг и подсказок больше нет, что же теперь делать? Условия выполнены. Почему животные снова не становятся людьми? </p><p>Вэй Усянь тихо брел по коридору, а Лань Ванцзи скакал рядом. Оба парня, что Слизеринец, что Когтевранец, были крайне задумчивыми. Разумеется, Хуа Чэн велел им не унывать и не расстраиваться. Он даже похлопал Вэй Усяня по плечу и попросил его не так сильно думать об этом. Они все равно что-нибудь смогут решить, просто теперь нужно больше времени. Но Вэй Усянь думал о другом.</p><p>– Лань Чжань… </p><p>Кролик рядом с ним затормозил, и сам Слизеринец остановился. Они оба находились на все том же четвертом этаже, но далеко от того места, где находился нужный проход. Их путь лежал к Астрономической башне. Вэй Ин предложил им обоим проветриться, а Лань Ванцзи не высказал никаких возражений, вот они оба и направились туда. При переходе с четвертого этажа на пятый лестниц рядом не оказалось, поэтому им пришлось выйти здесь и пройти через каменную арку. Они пройдут по коридору и дальше на их пути встретится портрет. Вэй Усянь однажды случайно смог заметить еще на третьем курсе, что Филч срезал там путь, когда пытался поймать Пивза, поэтому он и предложил Лань Ванцзи срезать здесь же.</p><p>Кролик шевельнул ушками, продолжая оставаться на месте, а Вэй Усянь тяжко вздохнул и опустился вниз, садясь рядом с ним на корточки, спиной прислоняясь к стене.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, как ты думаешь, может быть, комната не хочет пускать нас внутрь по моей вине?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи удивленно вытянул голову вперед, а потом закачал ей из стороны в сторону.</p><p>– Хах… А мне кажется, все именно так. Думаю, она действительно обладает каким-то сознанием, именно поэтому она распределила нас так, потому что слышала мои слова. И наверняка она знает, что именно я задерживал нас всех, потому что у меня совсем не было времени сходить туда. Это из-за меня она не пускает нас внутрь, потому что просто обиделась, что я так пренебрежительно отнесся к ее колдовству. Прости меня, Лань Чжань… Я в очередной раз хочу как лучше, а выходит все наоборот. Мне…</p><p>Вэй Усянь посмотрел на кролика, который уже сидел рядом с ним.</p><p>– Мне правда жаль, – тихо прошептал Вэй Ин и вытянул руку вперед, поглаживая Лань Ванцзи по меху на правой щеке. – Я обязательно придумаю, как тебя расколдовать. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи повернул голову в бок и мягко опустил ее прямо на мантию. Они все так же продолжали сидеть, но теперь Вэй Усянь окончательно опустился всей нижней частью тела на холодный камень, а кролик улегся сбоку, прижимаясь к теплому телу через мантию. Вэй Ин спокойно прикрыл глаза и запустил руку в пушистую шерстку. Лань Чжань лишь немного дернул ухом, но ничего более не выказал.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не знал, быть может, Лань Ванцзи сейчас находился в том состоянии, когда разум мутнеет и становится более животным, но ему сейчас было все равно. На самом деле, как ни крути, но вся эта ситуация с превращением действительно сблизила их с Лань Чжанем намного сильнее, чем все его попытки за прошедшие годы вместе взятые. Да что уж там. Лань Ванцзи теперь даже был в его комнате, а Вэй Усянь мысленно никогда и представить себе не мог, что такое произойдет. Он был не шибко чистоплотным, поэтому вещи вокруг его кровати всегда были раскиданы в хаотичном порядке. Пока Лань Ванцзи изо дня в день прыгал вокруг них, Вэй Усянь так и думал, как тот у себя в мыслях приговаривает его любимое «убожество», однако, на третью неделю Лань Ванцзи случайно бахнулся в раскрытый чемодан Вэй Ина, да так и заснул там.</p><p>А когда проснулся выглядел очень даже расслабленно, так что можно сказать, что он привык к беспорядку. </p><p>Вэй Усянь вместе с Лань Ванцзи потянулись и встали, когда сидеть в прохладном коридоре, да еще и на полу, стало слишком холодно. Вэй Ин поднял кролика с пола и закутал в мантию, позволяя остаться голове снаружи, чтобы Лань Чжань мог наблюдать, куда они идут и не так сильно скучать, видя перед своим носом лишь черное пространство. Кролик мягко зевнул, когда они уже подходили к концу коридора и почти вышли в общий пролет к лестницам, чтобы не идти ни на какую башню, а просто двинуться спать, как вдруг. Неожиданно Вэй Усянь споткнулся обо что-то и едва не полетел носом вниз. </p><p>Он еле-еле пришел в равновесие, продолжая удерживать Лань Чжаня, чтобы тот не упал, а когда они оба пришли в баланс со своим вестибулярным аппаратом, Вэй Усянь позволил себе выругаться.</p><p>– Какого хрена, кто-то оставляет вещи на полу? В такой же темноте ничего не увид-</p><p>Вэй Усянь округлил глаза.</p><p>Прямо перед ним на плитах лежал толстый темно-зеленый томик. На его корешке был похожий узор из завитушек, как на книгах остальных. Он складывался в прямую и на концах загнутую линию издалека напоминающую обычный узор ленточки. Не раздумывая больше ни минуты и боясь, что эта штука может раствориться на глазах, Вэй Усянь, не веря собственному счастью, быстро подбежал к книге и поднял ее с пола. Стоило ему распахнуть ее, как прямо из толстых и старых страниц пергамента вылетел маленький листочек. Кружась по ветру, он медленно опустился на каменный пол, откуда Вэй Усянь сразу же подобрал его. Как только он повернул бумажку так, чтобы и Лань Ванцзи смог увидеть содержимое и текст, они оба замерли столбом.</p><p>– Это шутка такая?</p><p>Корявым почерком буквы складывались в одно простое слово с восклицательным знаком: <em>«Заткнись!»</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ревность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Не понимаю…</p><p>– Вот, и я не понимаю! – возмутился Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Сейчас они все вместе сидели в общей спальне, где жили Хуа Чэн вместе с Мобэй Цзюнем. Время было позднее, но как только Вэй Ин влетел в коридор с дверьми и быстро заколотил в их комнату с криками, чтобы его немедленно впустили, оба парня встали с кровати и последовали открыть защелку. Оказалось, что последняя и завершающая подсказка нашлась, и нашлась, надо же, даже не в самой комнате, а как будто упала откуда-то сверху, только не как Ньютону – сверху и по голове, а как Вэй Усяню – снизу и под ноги. </p><p>Вэй Ин быстро пересказал, что было перед тем, как книга отыскалась, а потом сказал, что единственное написанное слово требует от него абсолютно невозможного.</p><p>– Я же не могу просто молчать вечность, да? Как это сделать? Ладно, я могу помолчать в течение дня, но на уроках же нас спрашивают, а на летном поле я вынужден давать указания своей команде во время тренировок! Как же мне прикажете молчать при этом? </p><p>Вэй Усянь выглядел действительно очень растеряно. Лань Ванцзи не мог винить его в этом. Он прекрасно видел в глазах Вэй Ина искренность, и он самолично слышал голос, с которым тот шептал, что хочет расколдовать Лань Чжаня. И что уж говорить, но если Вэй Ин готов замолчать хотя бы на то время, пока он не спит, а просто гуляет по коридорам и путешествует от класса до класса – это уже дорогого стоит.</p><p>Если бы Лань Ванцзи сейчас был человеком, он бы безусловно поблагодарил его, но Лань Ванцзи был кроликом, поэтому все что ему оставалось – это действовать на языке тела и жестов. Он сидел на столе, а Вэй Усянь стоял рядом. Его лапки быстро пришли в движение, и он перебрался ближе к Слизеринцу. Еще секунду спустя его голова вытянулась вперед, а глазки плавно закрылись. Вэй Усянь вздрогнул от этого прикосновения. Повернув и склонив голову вниз, он увидел, что прямо сейчас Лань Чжань трется об его руку и в сердце внезапно кольнуло.</p><p>Он улыбнулся и выставил пальцы вперед, начиная гладить зверька в ответ. Кажется, Лань Ванцзи верил его словам и не сердился на него. Это много значило, возможно, в будущем, когда Хангуан-цзюнь вновь станет человеком, они будут настоящими друзьями, как он того всегда и хотел.</p><p>Стоило Вэй Усяню об этом подумать, как на сердце стало окончательно тепло, а прямо при Хуа Чэне, который держал книгу раскрытой, вылетел новый листочек. Все резко отвлеклись от своих занятий, а Вэй Усянь наклонился вниз, подбирая бумажку. Как и было изначально, книга советовала вновь ему заткнуться.</p><p>Вэй Ин обреченно простонал, закрывая лицо руками.</p><p>– Опять. И как мне это сделать?! Я не понимаю! Сань Лан, что же делать? Что написано у тебя? Ты единственный, кто не говорил, что просят сделать вас с Се Лянем. Неужели все настолько проблематично?</p><p>Сань Лан, задумавшись и позабыв о том, что негласно дал согласие Его Высочеству о конфиденциальности их послания, открыл рот и быстро ляпнул:</p><p>– Мне сказано его поцеловать.</p><p>– …</p><p>– …</p><p>Лань Ванцзи и Шан Цинхуа: – …</p><p>Се Лянь почувствовал, что впервые в жизни в нем закипает злоба, и, выгнув спину дугой, он соскочил со своей импровизированной лежанки и юркнул под кровать, прячась в темноте. Хуа Чэн, услышав грохот и резкую тишину, тихо ойкнул и оторвался от рассматривания темно-зеленого томика.</p><p>– Упс, хах… Я все-таки проговорился…</p><p>Но в отличие от реакции, которую Сань Лан четко видел у себя в голове, Вэй Усянь лишь картинно вскинул руки и еще более обиженно выдал:</p><p>– Да это же проще простого! Нечестно! </p><p>Сань Лан удивленно выгнул бровь, а Мобэй Цзюнь и Шан Цинхуа негласно и одновременно посмотрели сперва друг на друга, а потом на Лань Ванцзи, который точно так же спрыгнул со стола и последовал за Се Лянем под кровать.</p><p>– Куда ты поскакал?! А ну, вернись! Лань Чжань, мы же занимаемся делом и решаем наш вопрос, и то, что нам с тобой делать, какое право ты имеешь так бессовестно всю ответственность перекладывать на меня?! Глупый кролик!</p><p>Вэй Усянь, кряхтя и ворча, опустился на колени, залезая под кровать и пытаясь вытянуть кролика к себе, после нескольких неудачных попыток, и парочки новых укусов, белые длинные ушки вновь показались на свет, а потом сам Лань Ванцзи предстал перед остальными во всей красе. Прежде его белый и чистый мех окрасился в полностью серый, а прямо на макушке прицепился целый колтун пыли и грязи. Лань Ванцзи дернул носиком и сразу же чихнул.</p><p>Вэй Усянь покачал головой.</p><p>– Надо бы тебя помыть.</p><p>Лань Чжань резко напрягся всем телом, а Мобэй Цзюнь фыркнул.</p><p>– Зачем? Не легче ли воспользоваться очищающим заклинанием? </p><p>– Не легче, – ответил Вэй Ин, опуская кролика на пол и отряхивая руки. – Очищение действует лишь на верхний слой пыли, к тому же… Прошел почти месяц. Представь, что ты месяц не принимал душ, как же пот и все такое?</p><p>Мобэй задумчиво потер подбородок.</p><p>– Значит, и его надо вымыть? </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь указал пальцем на Шан Цинхуа, который снова резвился с чернильницей, но, услышав слова про мытье, резко замер подобно Лань Ванцзи. </p><p>– Странно, что вы задумались об этом только сейчас, – протянул Хуа Чэн. – Я уже дважды помогал Его Высочеству принять ванну.</p><p>Вэй Усянь и Мобэй Цзюнь потеряли дар речи, а потом Вэй Ин мягко посмеялся себе под нос, прикрывая рот рукой.</p><p>– Ты купался вместе с ним, что ли?</p><p>– Нет, я просто налил в раковину воды и вылил туда шампунь, а он сам залез туда и отмокал сколько ему было нужно.</p><p>– Раз все так просто, отчего же ты не помыл других?</p><p>Хуа Чэн посмотрел на Вэй Усяня таким взглядом, что у того не нашлось, что ответить. Вот уж кто действительно умел затыкать, а не этот глупый учебник со своими записочками.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вновь вздохнул, и, пока Мобэй Цзюнь вертел в руках Шан Цинхуа, обдумывая о том, как же его мыть и в какой емкости, а Лань Ванцзи прыгал по полу и пытался собственноручно избавить себя от пыли, чтобы его не запихивали в ванную, он опустился на край кровати Сань Лана.</p><p>– Что же делать? Ты что-нибудь придумал?</p><p>Хуа Чэн отрицательно покачал головой и захлопнул книгу, складывая ее на стол к двум остальным.</p><p>– Ни одной идеи. Хотя…</p><p>– А? </p><p>Вэй Ин сразу же приободрился.</p><p>– Что хотя? Говори скорее. Любая догадка сейчас не помешает!</p><p>Хуа Чэн постучал себя указательным пальцем по губам, а потом медленно перевел взгляд на кролика, после чего в таком же размеренном темпе вернул глаза в сторону Вэй Усяня и задумчиво пробормотал.</p><p>– Возможно, речь не идет о том, чтобы ты замолчал насовсем.</p><p>– Как это?</p><p>– Подумай сам, неужели книга настолько жестока? Да и какой толк от того, что ты замолчишь? Ты же молчал все то время, пока бежал с четвертого этажа до подземелий и не проронил ни звука. Если бы все дело заключалось в таком молчании, то Лань Ванцзи по дороге превратился бы в человека, а он все еще животное, как и все остальные. Дело в другом. Возможно… Я не совсем уверен, но есть ли что-то такое, что ты всегда говорил Хангуан-цзюню, что он бы очень не хотел от тебя слышать?</p><p>Вэй Усянь был внимательно сосредоточен, а по окончанию речи и по появившейся новой догадке попробовал прокрутить все их конфликты с Лань Чжанем в голове.</p><p>– Это… сложно. Я ведь всегда чем-то его бесил, и он частенько говорил мне заткнуться или уйти. Тут на одной фразе так глобально не сконцентрируешься.</p><p>– И все же, может, такое было? Что-то, что ты говорил очень часто? Подумай.</p><p>Хуа Чэн прикусил нижнюю губу, а потом сам решил кое-что вспомнить. За все эти недели, что они провели вместе, было ли что-то такое, что Вэй Усянь говорил о Лань Ванцзи действительно крайне часто? Что-то такое, что могло его обидеть или задеть, что-то такое, что ему было бы очень неприятно слышать. Вэй Усянь тихо пробормотал:</p><p>– Лань Чжань всегда не любил, когда я говорил ему спасибо. Или извинялся. Не знаю почему, но может, это как-то поможет?</p><p>Хуа Чэн посмотрел на кролика, что теперь просто тихо сидел посередине комнаты и внезапно тот закачал головой из стороны в сторону. Брови Сань Лана удивленно взметнулись вверх.</p><p>– Он знает, о чем речь…</p><p>– Что?</p><p>Вэй Усянь перевел взгляд на Лань Ванцзи, когда Хуа Чэн внезапно прищурился и кивнул головой в его сторону. Это заставило Вэй Ина вскочить с кровати и выпрямиться в полный рост.</p><p>– Лань Чжань знает? – переспросил Вэй Усянь, а потом повернулся к Лань Ванцзи. – Лань Чжань, ты знаешь, о чем речь?</p><p>Кролик посмотрел на них обоих, а потом почему-то снова закачал головой. Затем он и вовсе отвернулся, окончательно увиливая от ответа. Это заставило Хуа Чэна думать еще усиленнее, а потом внезапно его осенила потрясающая догадка. И ведь это действительно могло сработать. Он резко оторвался от стола, рядом с которым он стоял все это время, облокачиваясь на древесину нижней частью спины, и опустил руку на талию Вэй Усяня, притягивая его к себе и наклоняясь ниже, чтобы тихо попросить:</p><p>– Мы можем поговорить с тобой наедине?</p><p>Ласка высунула мордочку из-под кровати, удивленно распахивая глаза, видя в какой позе замерли два парня. Лань Ванцзи точно так же посмотрел на них, но более ничего не сделал. Вэй Усянь же просто удивленно выдохнул и кивнул головой.</p><p>– Конечно, можем, а что случилось? </p><p>– Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, и я не хотел бы, чтобы это услышали другие. Пойдем…</p><p>Хуа Чэн, все еще удерживая Вэй Усяня за талию, спокойно повел его к двери, которая уводила в отдельную комнату для умывания. Они закрыли за собой дверь, и теперь спальня, где оставались остальные, погрузилась в полную тишину. Лань Ванцзи резко сорвался с места и уже в следующее же мгновение оказался возле двери, куда скрылись эти двое. Его лицо было нахмуренным. Он решил приложить ушко к плотному дереву, чтобы понять, о чем они говорят, но кажется, Сань Лан наложил на эту комнату заклинание против подслушивания, потому что все, что смог уловить его обострившийся слух, это странное шуршание, но ничего больше. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи развернулся в сторону и столкнулся нос к носу с Се Лянем, который украдкой тоже последовал сюда. Заколдованные парни замерли и просто уставились друг на друга. </p><p>То, как вел себя этот чертов Дурмстранговец, выходило за рамки приличия. Какого хрена, он так фамильярно может обнимать кого-то без его согласия? Лань Ванцзи внутренне вскипал от гнева. Он и сам понимал, что ведет себя глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Даже он не мог себе позволить вот так просто вести себя рядом с Вэй Усянем, так почему же этот парень может? </p><p>Вэй Ин никогда не обладал хорошей наблюдательностью, когда какие-либо вещи, будь то хорошие, или плохие, касались именно его. Он спускал с рук почти все оскорбления в свой адрес, не придавая им особого значения, но очень остро реагировал, когда другие оскорбляли его друзей. Он не замечал и не заострял внимания, если к нему относились хорошо, списывая это на как само собой разумеющуюся вещь, которая рано или поздно должна была случиться, но очень радовался, если хорошее отношение проявляли к его близким. Он никогда не замечал, как на него смотрят люди, но всегда замечал, как другие смотрят на его знакомых. </p><p>Сколько раз он так открыто шутил над Лань Ванцзи и даже не понимал, к чему это может привести. Лань Чжань не может сказать, когда это началось с ним. Просто в один прекрасный момент, сидя на заклинаниях и переписывая конспект с доски для изучения левитирующих чар, он вдруг почувствовал сильный прилив одиночества. Их урок был сдвоен со Слизерин, но рядом стоящая парта пустовала. Вэй Усянь тренировался вчера под дождем на поле для квиддича и успел простыть. Конечно же, его вылечили на раз два, но поскольку организм все еще мог быть подвержен вирусам, мадам Помфри всегда просила день отлежаться и не посещать занятий. Всего какой-то день и какие-то двадцать четыре часа без постоянных доставаний, без тыканий в плечо, без вечного зудящего смеха над ухом, без выкриков его имени и еще всяких странных фразочек в его сторону.</p><p>Почему-то именно в этот день Лань Ванцзи, сидя за своей партой, тоскливо смотрел на пустующее место и почувствовал странное ноющее чувство в груди. Как будто что-то, что ему было очень важно... сейчас этого важного не было на месте. Он тогда лишь отмахнулся от этого чувства, ведь стоило Вэй Усяню появиться на следующий день с новой порцией своего заразительного беспокойства и веселья, как все встало на свои места.</p><p>Поэтому Лань Ванцзи и не смог понять, что что-то произошло. Один день ничего не дает. Большее понимание пришло тогда, когда он уехал на летние каникулы домой. Время проведенное с семьей тянулось на удивление очень долго, хотя раньше таким не казалось. Он любил эти спокойные дни, любил сидеть перед окном в своей большой комнате, любил смотреть на только что распустившиеся цветки яблони и дышать этим пряным ароматом. Он любил гулять с братом по их пристроенному во дворе садику. Любил ходить с дядей по его делам и получать новые советы и наставления по поводу будущего. Он действительно все это любил. Но почему-то сейчас ему казалось все это не тем, чего он хотел по-настоящему.</p><p>Комната показалась ему донельзя пустой. Тишина за обедом какой-то слишком могильной. Яблоня в саду и прогулки с Лань Сичэнем – лишенными радости, а дядины слова о том, как ему стоит держать осанку – скучными. Он хотел сейчас, чтобы рядом снова оказался тот смех, чтобы можно было развернуть голову и украдкой понаблюдать, как Вэй Усянь на полной скорости летит на метле и пролетает сквозь кольцо для квоффла, представляя что это он на самом деле мяч. Он хотел услышать снова те дурацкие фразочки в свой адрес, потому что они, они единственные, выводили его на эмоции. Он по-настоящему чувствовал себя живым. Будь то злость, или ненависть, или смущение, когда Вэй Усянь совершенно не задумывался о своей речи, но все это заставляло его ощущать себя действительно человеком, который тоже может чувствовать.</p><p>И со временем эта странная привязанность только еще больше захватывала его изнутри. Внешне он все еще оставался непроницаемой глыбой льда, без тени улыбки на лице, но внутренне стоило парню со Слизерина оказаться рядом, как в душе начинал полыхать ураган. И Лань Ванцзи в какой-то мере правда злился на Вэй Усяня. Злился, потому что он не замечает. Злился, потому что все его слова, сказанные с двойным смыслом просто шутки. Он не видит ничего, что было бы связано с ним самим. Как бы кто не говорил Вэй Усяню о нем самом, он ничего не замечал. Абсолютно. Девушки вились вокруг него пачками, а стоило Не Хуайсану однажды указать ему на очевидную заинтересованность в Вэй Ине одной из них, как на лице Вэй Усяня можно было заметить искренний шок.</p><p>Как можно было быть таким… Таким… </p><p>Лань Ванцзи действительно был зол на него. И на спасибо. И на прости. И вообще на все на свете. Каждый раз, когда он к нему подходил, он не замечал Лань Чжаня так, как хотелось бы Лань Чжаню. Лань Сичэнь однажды спросил его, как продвигается их дружба, на что Лань Ванцзи настолько холодно посмотрел на брата, что у того улыбка застыла на лице. </p><p>– Почему бы вам двоим просто не поговорить, А-Чжань? – искренне поинтересовался Лань Хуань. – Вэй Усянь действительно хороший парень, а если тебе что-то не нравится… просто скажи ему об этом. Разговоры – самая простая вещь, разве ты не…</p><p>– Не о чем разговаривать. Он не поймет.</p><p>И вот это «не о чем разговаривать». И вот это «он не поймет». Всегда оставались для Лань Ванцзи железным клеймом на все последующие года. Вэй Усянь просто шутит. Не о чем с ним разговаривать. Вэй Усянь просто веселится и потешается над ним. Он просто не поймет его.<br/> <br/>Поэтому ничего удивительного не было, что сейчас Лань Ванцзи так быстро метнулся к двери, стоило той захлопнуться и заставить Хуа Чэна остаться с ним наедине. Лань Чжаню с самого начала не нравился этот парень. То, как он смотрел на Вэй Усяня, и то, как он защищал его… Да кто так себя ведет с человеком, с которым ты познакомился буквально пару дней назад, а?! Лань Ванцзи был просто в бешенстве от такого поведения и еще больше в бешенстве от того, что Вэй Усянь даже не замечал, что за ним просто-напросто ухаживают! Хуа Чэн проявлял к нему самые настоящие знаки внимания, а Вэй Ин лишь улыбался ему и позволял это делать! </p><p>Лань Ванцзи почувствовал, что его зубы ходят ходуном, и все, что сейчас ему хотелось – это врезать Хуа Чэну. Какого черта он тут вообще появился?! Пускай валит обратно в свою школу! Ему тут не место!</p><p>Злость, скопившаяся в маленьком теле, не могла не выплеснуться, поэтому Лань Ванцзи резко сорвался с места и кинулся к сумке Сань Лана, начиная быстро выкидывать из нее вещи, а потом сразу же всячески рвать их лапами. Пусть когти у него и были короткими и тупыми, но когти все же когти, поэтому страницы уже спустя пару секунд начали трещать. Се Лянь, наблюдающий за этим, разозлился не меньше.</p><p>Что нашло на Лань Ванцзи? За прошедшее время у Се Ляня сложилось о нем впечатление, как о хорошем, умном и благородном человеке! И что этот человек делает сейчас?! Портит чужое имущество? Да не просто чужое! Он портит вещи Хуа Чэна. Того самого Хуа Чэна, который души не чаял в Се Ляне и пытался о нем заботиться все это время! Его Высочество был хорошо воспитан и уж, если к нему относятся с добротой, то и он не может ответить на это злом. Поэтому, если кто-то обижает его друзей, то он должен за них вступиться! </p><p>Се Лянь мигом зашипел и, выгнув спину, кинулся на кролика, начиная с ним драться. Оба зверька вцепились друг в друга и принялись кусаться и царапаться. До того сидящий в тишине Мобэй Цзюнь увлекся тем, что перекатывал Шан Цинхуа по столу из одной стороны в другую, как маленький мячик, да и хомячок не особо возражал этому. Но теперь, услышав животный крик, Мобэй резко прервал эту странную игру и ужаснулся от того, что вытворяют Лань Ванцзи вместе с принцем.</p><p>– Вы что устроили?! Эй! Отцепитесь друг от друга! Да что с вами не так?!</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь вскочил со стула и кинулся разнимать не на шутку взбесившихся животных, но те и не думали прекращать драться. Мобэй Цзюнь даже руку между ними просунуть не мог. Вцепившись друг в друга и зубами и когтями, они создали маленький меховой шарик и катались по всей комнате, пока Мобэй Цзюнь думал, что с ними делать, и как до этого дошло. Шан Цинхуа сидел на краю стола и сам в шоке наблюдал за ситуацией. </p><p>До того, как Мобэй решился воспользоваться заклинанием и выставил руку вперед, чтобы разнять окончательно спятивших зверей, дверь щелкнула и из нее показались Хуа Чэн на пару с Вэй Усянем. Стоило парням увидеть, что здесь творится, они застыли столбом, а потом резко кинулись помогать разнимать Лань Ванцзи и Се Ляня.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Лань Чжань, прекрати немедленно! </p><p>– Гэгэ! Гэгэ, перестань! Да что на вас двоих нашло?!</p><p>Ласка шипела и извивалась в руках, широко открыв пасть и оскалив зубы, а кролик только еще больше, прижав уши к спинке, пытался посильнее извернуться, чтобы укусить ее. В итоге, после еще пяти минут такой перепалки, больше не выдержав, Вэй Усянь достал палочку и выкрикнул заклинание, заставляя этих двоих разлететься в разные стороны комнаты.</p><p>Как только животные, наконец, отошли друг от друга и тихо притаились в углах, Вэй Усянь спокойно выдохнул.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Что с тобой такое? Почему кинулся на него?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ничего не ответил, а когда Хуа Чэн подошел к Его Высочеству и принялся его успокаивать, то заметил свою сумку, которая была полностью вывернута наизнанку. Он оценил весь ущерб, а потом краем глаза увидел белую короткую шерсть среди беспорядка. Там же было несколько ошметков пыли. Сань Лан повернулся к Лань Ванцзи и их взгляды пересеклись. Хангуан-цзюнь продолжал тяжело дышать, а Хуа Чэн позволил себе тихо усмехнуться.</p><p>– Кажется… – протянул Сань Лан. – Мои слова и мое предположение действительно имеют место быть.</p><p>– Что? – Вэй Усянь повернулся к нему, поднимая кролика на руки.</p><p>– Тебе не стоит говорить то, о чем я тебе сказал.</p><p>Вэй Ин, до этого потерявший нить повествования, резко понял, о чем идет речь, и кивнул головой, становясь немного грустным.</p><p>– Да. Да, хорошо. Это не сложно. Я попробую.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. водные процедуры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Усянь бежал со всех ног, пытаясь успеть и вовремя схватить Лань Ванцзи, но тот настолько быстро летел и подпрыгивал, что бедному Вэй Ину совсем не оставалось шансов достичь цели. </p><p>Кролик ловко юркнул за угол, и Вэй Усянь, извиняясь перед девушкой с Пуффендуя, которую он только что задел плечом, заставляя ее учебники вместе с волшебной палочкой вылететь из рук и приземлиться на каменный пол, крикнул заклинание напоследок, возвращая все вещи хозяйке и ускоряя темп бега. Ученики провожали Вэй Ина действительно странными взглядами. И оно понятно. Не каждый день можно узреть подобное зрелище.</p><p>Вэй Усянь разозлился, когда Лань Ванцзи скрылся из его поля зрения.</p><p>– Зараза! Я же хочу как лучше!</p><p>Слизеринец прибавил ходу. Они бежали прямиком из подземелий. Лань Ванцзи вырвался от него буквально около двадцати минут назад, и с тех самых пор у них наметился неплохой марафон с преодолением дистанции в несколько этажей, периодически прячась друг от друга и поднимаясь то наверх, то вниз по ступенькам. Но на этот раз с Вэй Усяня действительно достаточно. Он ужасно устал. Хоть он и был капитаном команды по квиддичу и имел довольно неплохую физическую подготовку, все же он подросток, а не профессиональный спортсмен. Его легкие кричали от боли, а дыхание сбилось настолько, что он в любую минуту готов был высунуть язык и дышать, как собака. </p><p>Вэй Усянь сделал последнее усилие, добегая, наконец, до этого злосчастного поворота. Его мантия осталась валяться еще на пролете на первом этаже, потому что слетела с плеч, а поднимать и надевать обратно не было времени. Галстук болтался вокруг шеи, развязавшись и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Его белая рубашка выехала из штанов, а несколько пуговиц сверху и вовсе отвалились, когда он слишком сильно нагибался вперед, стоило Лань Ванцзи оказаться в опасной близости к его рукам. Но черт, Вэй Усяню так и не удалось схватить его. И вот теперь он окончательно разозлился.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вытащил палочку из-за пазухи и ступил ногой за угол, оказываясь в северном пролете первого этажа. Но едва парень поднял голову, как его глаза распахнулись от шока, а оружие просто выпало на пол, ударяясь о камень и отскакивая в сторону в характерным «стук-стук-стук». </p><p>– Ванцзи… – Лань Сичэнь держал в руках собственного брата и разглядывал во все глаза. – Почему ты весь мокрый?</p><p>Вэй Усянь дар речи потерял. Вот так новость. Лань Сичэнь собственной персоной. Он быстро опустился на корточки и поднял палочку, убирая ее обратно, а сам двинулся вперед, пытаясь пригладить волосы. Выходило не очень хорошо. На его лице расцвела неловкая улыбка, и под диктовку осушающего заклинания от Лань Хуаня, он подошел к старшему нефриту.</p><p>– Сичэнь-гэ! Какая встреча!</p><p>Лань Хуань поднял глаза вверх и от сердца резко отлегло. Он облегченно выдохнул, прижимая к груди уже полностью сухого кролика и опуская голову в поклоне.</p><p>– Добрый день, – поздоровался Лань Сичэнь. – Как только смог приехал вас навестить и убедиться, что ты мне действительно не соврал. Вот уж не думал, что Ванцзи сам прыгнет ко мне в руки. Почему он был сырой?</p><p>Вэй Усянь рассмеялся и почесал затылок.</p><p>– А… Это… хе-хе… Я пытался его искупать.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь в удивлении приподнял брови.</p><p>– В самом деле? Но почему же он убежал?</p><p>– Понятия не имею, – искренне возмутился Вэй Усянь, разводя руки в стороны. – Я засунул его в таз, налил воды, с помощью мыльного корня начал мыть шерсть, а стоило завести руку вниз и попытаться промыть ему живот, как он дернулся и перестал подпускать меня к себе. </p><p>Лань Хуань застыл с улыбкой на лице, хлопая глазами и многозначительно протягивая:</p><p>– Мм-м.</p><p>– Вот-вот. Я попытался снова, а он опять дернулся. В итоге, я ему объяснил, что низ тоже надо вымыть, а он настолько разозлился, что захотел укусить. Я щелкнул его по носу и пригрозил, что засуну в совятню на ночь, а потом… В общем, он просто удрал от меня, и я побежал его догонять.</p><p>– Вот как, – хмыкнул Лань Сичэнь и приподнял Лань Ванцзи, подставляя нос к теплой шерстке. – Действительно вкусно пахнет.</p><p>– О. Спасибо, я старался! – улыбнулся Вэй Ин. – Кстати… А как ты узнал, что этот кролик именно Лань Чжань?</p><p>Лань Сичэнь мягко отвел глаза в сторону, а потом слегка пожал плечами.</p><p>– Разве у вас в школе так много белых кроликов?</p><p>Вэй Усянь застыл.</p><p>– Оу… Об этом я не подумал. Так, ты приехал, чтобы убедиться, что я тебе не соврал и чтобы помочь нам? – воодушевился Вэй Ин. – Это замечательно! Знаешь, на самом деле мы себе уже головы сломали, а теперь у нас будет еще один мозг! Лань Сичэнь, ты просто не представляешь, как выручаешь нас.</p><p>– Да? Но я не приехал вам помогать.</p><p>– Э?</p><p>Лань Сичэнь продолжил улыбаться и кивнул головой вперед, начиная двигаться к дверям большого зала. Он прибыл как раз перед обедом, поэтому все ученики постепенно прибывали и располагались на лавочках своих факультетов. Они с Вэй Усянем остановились возле края стола Слизерин. Лань Хуань уже успел словить восхищенные вздохи проходящих мимо девушек и кивал каждой, заставляя еще больше восхищаться собой. Вокруг этого парня всегда была какая-то слишком божественная аура. </p><p>– Сичэнь-гэ, но если не помочь, то мы…</p><p>– Понятия не имею, что произошло, и почему Ванцзи стал кроликом, но если уж ты натворил дела, то справляйся с ними сам, Вэй Усянь. Я впервые сталкиваюсь с подобным и чисто физически не могу ничего сделать. </p><p>– А морально?</p><p>– А морально я пришел к вам с визитом, чтобы приободрить, – хихикнул Лань Хуань. – У меня выкралось пару свободных часов на работе, вот я и сорвался сюда. А где же остальные мальчики? Ты писал про троих заколдованных.</p><p>– Хуа Чэн сказал, что поест в комнате, а Мобэй выглядел еще с завтрака странным. Понятия не имею, что он делает и придет ли. Вечером проверю Цинхуа, наверняка, он с ним торчит. Так странно… – Вэй Усянь усмехнулся. – Уже несколько дней наблюдаю, как Цинхуа постоянно околачивается вокруг Цзюнь-сюна, а тот мало того, что не раздражается от постоянного шороха, так еще и похоже доволен сложившимися обстоятельствами. Цинхуа пишет за него домашку. Кто бы мог подумать, что фактически хомяк умнее, чем этот громила.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь хмыкнул.</p><p>– Вижу, вы хорошо проводите время. У меня нет поводов для беспокойства.</p><p>– Неужели? Разве тебя не пугает, что твой младший брат стал животным?</p><p>Лань Хуань склонил голову и огладил Ванцзи по голове, отчего тот нахмурился и попытался уйти от руки. В конце концов, кролику настолько сильно больше не захотелось находиться на руках у своего старшего брата, что он начал постоянно соскальзывать в сторону Вэй Усяня. Лань Чжань собрался с силами и сделал последний рывок, прилетая одним прыжком прямо в грудь Слизеринца, который охнул, но удержал его.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, так мы снова не в ссоре? – Вэй Усянь потрепал того между ушками.</p><p>– Кажется, кое-кто уже достаточно вырос, чтобы сидеть на руках у своего старшего братика.</p><p>– О, брось, Лань Сичэнь. Ты только не обижайся на него. У Лань Чжаня настроение меняется каждые несколько часов. То он меня кусает, то игнорирует, то пытается со мной поиграть, то просто сидит и, не моргая, таращится. На самом деле, когда он таращится становится некомфортно, но если он хочет, что я еще могу поделать? Это минимальная плата за то, что я нечаянно с ним сделал. Не пойди я в тот вечер за порог комнаты, ничего бы не случилось.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь нисколько не меняется с годами и продолжает винить себя.</p><p>Вэй Ин фыркнул.</p><p>– Что мне еще остается?</p><p>– Я бы на- Ох!</p><p>– Эй!</p><p>Цзян Чэн совершенно не смотрел под ноги, так как продолжал болтать с Не Хуайсаном, поэтому когда младший Не сдвинулся в сторону, видя стоящих людей, Цзян Чэн не смог избежать столкновения, потому со всего размаху влетел в спину Лань Сичэня. Оба парня подняли глаза и встретились взглядами. Один – совершенно спокойный и теплый. Второй – нервный и испуганный.</p><p>– Прошу прощения?</p><p>– Э-э… – Цзян Чэн встал столбом.</p><p>В последний раз он видел Лань Сичэня, когда тот выпускался из школы, уже несколько лет прошло, и, кто бы мог подумать, что года его только красят. Если раньше про Лань Хуаня можно было просто сказать, что он красивый и приятный юноша, то теперь же это казалось чересчур несоизмеримыми комплиментами. Лань Хуань – восхитительный, обворожительный и потрясающий во всех смыслах – стоит перед ним. И Цзян Чэн по своей же тупости врезался в него. Стыдоба.</p><p>– Из-извините! Я не хотел! Не увидел!</p><p>– Что ты, все в порядке, – Лань Хуань внимательнее уставился на парня перед собой. – Кажется, я тебя помню. Ты ведь сводный брат Вэй Усяня, правильно? Цзян Ваньинь?</p><p>Цзян Чэн кивнул головой. Если ты когда-нибудь смог заговорить со старшим королевским нефритом Лань, то это уже считалось почетным и было, что внукам рассказать, что уж говорить о тесной дружбе с ним, и что уж говорить о том, чтобы этот парень перед ним знал как тебя зовут. Лань Сичэнь безусловно имел много друзей, пока учился в школе, но, однако, никто никогда не мог сказать, что он заводит связи с теми, кто младше него. Он помогал им – безусловно, но дружба? Нет. Скорее он был для всех них в роли старшего брата, даже несмотря на то, что у некоторых старшие братья были и без него. Лань Хуань вытеснял их присутствие, стоило лишь один раз улыбнуться и помочь с домашним заданием или указанием направления в коридоре.</p><p>Цзян Чэн продолжал немного дрожать.</p><p>– Э-э… Да. Я его брат, – он кивнул в сторону Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Черт бы побрал этого Вэй Усяня, который не только смог каким-то образом без заиканий разговаривать и доставать Лань Ванцзи, но так же невинно и без капли скованности стоять перед его старшим братом и вести милую беседу.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся шире, а Цзян Чэн почувствовал, будто над ним смеются. Он резко отвернул голову, буркнул что-то Не Хуайсану и поспешил уйти за стол Гриффиндора. Вэй Усянь удивленно промычал:</p><p>– Что это с шисюном? Хуайсан, ты знаешь?</p><p>Не Хуайсан расстелил на своих ногах салфетку и пододвинул тарелку с острыми крылышками поближе, уже подцепляя одно вилкой.</p><p>– Понятия не имею, Вэй-сюн.</p><p>– Думаю, это из-за меня, – мягко ответил Лань Хуань, возвращаясь к их разговору. – Многие не выдерживают долгого общения со мной. Им кажется, что они не из числа достойных. Особенно, если младше.</p><p>– Что за вздор? – возмутился Вэй Усянь. – Я вот спокойно с тобой болтаю. И ничего.</p><p>– О, с тобой другое дело.</p><p>– Правда?</p><p>– Мм-м.</p><p>– Почему?</p><p>– Иногда мне кажется, что ты побываешь в нашем доме в качестве невестки.</p><p>– Пха-ха-ха-ха! – Вэй Усянь согнулся от смеха, едва удерживая Лань Ванцзи от падения. – Вот ведь насмешил! Пха-х-ха-ха-ха! Невестки! Я? Невестка? Не припомню, чтобы у тебя была сестра, на которой я мог бы жениться. Или… Неужели у вашего дяди появилась жена, и у них уже родилась дочка? Или… Погоди-погоди, я сам догадаюсь… Лань Сичэнь! У вашего отца была связь на стороне, и недавно вы обнаружили о существовании вашей единокровной сестрицы?</p><p>Лань Сичэнь не знал, как на это ответить.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Мобэй Цзюнь гипнотизировал взглядом чашку с водой и Цинхуа, который сидел рядом с ней на столе. Хомячок уже несколько раз прополз вокруг нее, встал на задние лапки и посмотрел вниз. Он коснулся кончиками пальцев воды, отчего по ней прошлась рябь, которая тут же утихла. После чего, совершенно не представляя зачем здесь эта кружка, Шан Цинхуа отполз от нее и сел, точно так же посмотрев в ответ на Мобэй Цзюня.</p><p>Ему снова показалось это очень забавным. Мобэй такой серьезный, и главное не понятно почему. Но прямо сейчас, смотря на него, можно было подумать, как будто он сидит на каком-то развлекательном ток-шоу, где ему предстоит ответить на финальный вопрос на миллион галлеонов. Или же как будто он сейчас сидит на туалете. Слишком уж был этот парень сосредоточен. В итоге, Шан Цинхуа не выдержал и засмеялся, заваливаясь на бок и принимаясь перекатываться так из стороны в сторону. Конечно же, для человеческого слуха его смех был недоступен, поэтому Мобэй Цзюнь вздрогнул от внезапно пробившегося писка и странных упражнений неваляшкой от хомячка. </p><p>Он продолжил смотреть на заколдованного парня, и, казалось, обычный взгляд не может прожигать настолько сильно, но он мог. Создавалось ощущение, что Мобэй Цзюнь осваивает дар телекинеза, а его подопытные – хомяк и кружка – стоят перед ним для тренировок. Когда Цинхуа отсмеялся, он все же решил, что продолжать сидеть и играть в гляделки остатки дня – довольно скучное занятие. Он хоть и был по натуре затворником, все же не хотел просто так сидеть и ничего не делать дальше. Поэтому он сдвинулся с места и пополз к краю стола. Он рассчитывал на то, что сейчас переберется на ножку стула и оттуда скатится на подушку, но Мобэй неожиданно отодвинул опору как раз в тот момент, когда Цинхуа уже перенес центр тяжести на лапку, поэтому равновесие нарушилось, и Цинхуа с громким писком полетел вниз и приземлился… прямо на колени к Мобэй Цзюню. Шебурша складками мантии, хомячок принялся выбираться. Его целью было сперва увидеть свет и отдышаться, придя в себя от шока, а уже потом как следует наорать на это бугая, который только и делает что, то ведет себя нормально, а то уходит в себя и вытворяет с ним подобные вещи! Честное слово, это был, конечно, еще тот драйв и адреналин, но надо хотя бы предупреждать!</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь со скучающим видом продолжал молча смотреть на Цинхуа, который начал ползать по его ногам, не переставая пищать. Писк можно игнорировать по первому времени, но сейчас от лишнего шума голова начинала болеть, поэтому Мобэй Цзюнь одним махом схватил хомячка в руку и подставил его мордочку к своему лицу, сталкиваясь нос к носу. Холодный кончик прошелся по теплой людской коже, заставляя Цинхуа чихнуть.</p><p>Мобэй открыл рот и медленно протянул:</p><p>– Не ори, иначе раздавлю.</p><p>В доказательство своих же слов Мобэй Цзюнь принялся сжимать руку, и пространство постепенно стало сужаться вокруг маленьких и хрупких ребрышек. Цинхуа решил, что наверняка он доигрался, и Мобэй действительно может его раздавить, но тот сжимал руку все же не до критического состояния, а… Он просто сжимал ее и разжимал, как будто мягко массируя не животное, а маленький мячик от антистресса в своей большой ладони. Цинхуа замер, следя за всеми действиями и думая о том, нравятся они ему, или нет, и решил, что это не приносит особо дискомфорта, поэтому пофиг. Что там в голове у этого парня, он понятия не имел. Вот сидел себе Мобэй Цзюнь на кровати, потом неожиданно стянул его с подушки, посадил на стол, затем, откуда ни возьмись, кружку с водой раздобыл и поставил рядом, а потом просто сел и начал обоих гипнотизировать. Причем сидел так полчаса точно. Теперь же вообще столкнул его вниз и сжимал в руке, словно тот был личным тренажером по усилению моторики рук. И вот кто после этого попытается доказать Цинхуа, что у Мобэй Цзюня все дома? Сколько ни говори, но Цинхуа не поверит ни слову. </p><p>– Ты…</p><p>Шан Цинхуа вздрогнул. Он сосредоточенно посмотрел на Мобэй Цзюня, ожидая конца предложения. Но тот внезапно сменил тактику и опустил его на стол, рукой подталкивая ближе к кружке. Да что, черт возьми, хочет этот парень?! Он вообще умеет изъясняться по нормальному? Вроде, рот и язык есть, а уровни коммуникации хуже, чем у гусеницы.</p><p>Цинхуа фыркнул, но рука продолжала мягко подталкивать его в направлении чашки с водой. Вода там уже остыла и была комнатной температуры. Мобэй Цзюнь убрал свою ладонь, когда Цинхуа оказался вплотную к керамике и, наконец, вновь заговорил:</p><p>– Лезь туда.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа: ???</p><p>Куда лезть, простите? В холодную воду? А зачем, если не секрет?</p><p>К сожалению, бумаги рядом не было, как и возможности озвучить тут же возникшие в голове вопросы. Шан Цинхуа просто продолжил сидеть и смотреть то на кружку, то на Мобэя. В конце концов, хмурый парень не выдержал и просто поднял Цинхуа, кидая в кружку, заставляя окунуться в нее с головой. </p><p>Вот уж чего не ожидал Мобэй Цзюнь так того, что Шан Цинхуа не умеет плавать. И ведь это был даже не таз и не бочка! Это чертова кружка, в которой маленький хомяк не мог достать дна, настолько крошечным он был. Цинхуа решил, что сегодня действительно его последний день. Всплывать не получалось никак. К тому же паника от резкой смены обстановки поглотила с головой. Оставалось лишь барахтаться и надеяться на быстрый финал. Но его не случилось. Мобэй Цзюнь резко вытащил его оттуда и опустил на стол. Хомячок лег без движений.</p><p>– Черт…</p><p>Поздравляем, Мобэй Цзюнь. Теперь ты – убийца грызунов. Получи новый титул и распишись! Мобэй Цзюнь лихорадочно соображал, что делать и первой логичной мыслью было оказать первую помощь, но как оказывать эту помощь чертовому хомяку, который с его мизинец ростом? Нет, так не пойдет.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь зажмурил глаза, и, когда распахнул их снова, вся радужка вспыхнула синим пламенем. От его рук начало исходить леденящее тепло. Он возвел с помощью ладоней купол над Цинхуа, и тот резко выплюнул воду, встряхнулся и задрожал.</p><p>– Ох… Я забыл, что вода остыла…</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь облегченно выдохнул, ведь летальный исход миновал, поэтому он пришел в себя обратно и подхватил Цинхуа на руки. Теперь парень полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы в них поступало максимальное тепло, и уже в следующее мгновение шерстка Шан Цинхуа начала сохнуть, а сам хомячок развалился лужицей на больших ладонях и, зевая, перекатывался и терся о теплую поверхность.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь мысленно поблагодарил всевышнего за то, что на него, кажется, даже не злятся. Купанием придется заняться как-нибудь в другой раз. </p><p>– Прости... – тихо выдавил из себя Мобэй.</p><p>Прямо позади него книга цвета цин полыхнула и из нее исчезло сразу несколько страниц.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. рядом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лань Ванцзи сидел в общей гостиной Слизерина и хрустел сладкой морковкой, которую ему притащил Вэй Усянь и кинул несколько минут назад. Этот самый Вэй Усянь расположился прямо возле него и старательно изучал какую-то книжку из библиотеки. Лань Чжань не мог утверждать на все сто процентов, но краем глаза он зацепил название учебника, большие буквы складывались в одно слово «лечебная». Кажется, Вэй Усянь просто повторяет изученный материал, а может, просто для расширения кругозора. Насколько Лань Ванцзи помнил, Вэй Ин любил читать. Со стороны такое нельзя было сказать сразу, но сколько Лань Чжань не заставал его тут и там, Вэй Ин практически всегда таскал с собой ту или иную книжку. Не обязательно учебник, даже просто какой-нибудь захудалый романчик из мира маглов. </p><p>Как-то раз, когда Вэй Усянь откровенно мешал ему писать конспект в библиотеке, Лань Ванцзи не выдержал и спросил, почему Вэй Ина так сильно тяготит к писанине людей. У волшебников сюжет был куда интереснее, да и что могут написать обычные люди такого стоящего? На что Вэй Усянь удивился, а потом отмахнулся от Лань Чжаня. Они сменили тему и весь остаток вечера Вэй Усянь сидел рядом с ним и трепал о том, насколько фантазия у людей, которые не познали истинный мир волшебства и чудес, бескрайняя и многогранная. Иногда их вымысел заставлял просто фыркать и откладывать книжку, но иногда заставлял задуматься и по-настоящему увлечься. Сражения в космосе, покорения новых миров, стремление к новым галактикам, пришельцы, странные и новые растения, их собственное видение мира волшебников, вампиры, оборотни и ведьмы. Все это просто потрясало. Особенно когда написано было действительно хорошо.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи его все равно не понимал.</p><p>Однако, буквально неделю спустя Лань Сичэню пришло письмо с совой, в котором его младший брат просил выслать ему парочку экземпляров книг. Внизу прилагался небольшой список. А на вопрос в ответном сообщении вместе с увесистой посылкой, откуда в Ванцзи такое проснулось, Лань Чжань ответил просто: «для домашней работы по магловедению».</p><p>И вот теперь, сидя за столом в кроличьей шкурке и болтая ушками взад и вперед, он вновь наблюдал спокойную картину сидящего Вэй Усяня за книжкой. Сказать откровенно и объективно, спокойный Вэй Ин, как сейчас, выглядел очень даже мило. Лань Чжань похлопал глазками и откусил новый кусочек от морковки. Продолжая неотрывно пялиться на парня, он пропустил момент, когда портрет отъехал в сторону, и в гостиную прямо к их столику направился Не Хуайсан. Вэй Усянь тоже особо не обратил на это внимания. Вместо того, чтобы поприветствовать друга, он настолько сильно увлекся чтивом и приведенной ниже формуле, которая помогала убрать отек глаз, что чисто механически протянул руку и отнял морковку у Лань Ванцзи, с хрустом откусывая кусок, а потом так же спокойно возвращая овощ на место. Лань Чжань не придал этому действию большого значения, а вот Хуайсан так и замер с веером в руках и перекошенной физиономией.</p><p>– Вэй-сюн… Мне кажется, тебе пора записаться в Мунго.</p><p>– А? – Вэй Ин отвлекся от книги и поднял глаза. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи принялся по новой откусывать еду, смакуя сладкий морковный сок во рту.</p><p>– Ты только что ел из одной тарелки с белкой… </p><p>– Это кролик.</p><p>– Без разницы, меня сейчас стошнит.</p><p>Не Хуайсан зажал рот рукой и в следующую секунду рванул в их спальни, создавая впечатление, что ему взаправду стало плохо. Вэй Ин удивленно приподнял брови и пожал плечами, поворачиваясь к Лань Ванцзи, который хрустел за обе щечки.</p><p>– Что такого, что я откусил у тебя морковь? Разве это так уж противно? Ты же не грязный.</p><p>Лань Чжань повел ушками в сторону и туда же наклонил голову. Вэй Усянь улыбнулся и вытянул руку, потрепав кролика по загривку, а тот подался за теплой ладонью и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь поглаживаниями. Вэй Ин улыбнулся шире.</p><p>Лань Чжань проанализировал свое поведение и в целом, следя за последними событиями, решил немного сменить тактику и свое поведение. Он понимал, что если постоянно отталкивать человека – это, в конце концов, не приведет ни к чему хорошему, кроме как то, что человек сам от тебя отвернется и уйдет. И даже если Вэй Усянь приставучий, Лань Чжань следит и видит, как быстро он привык к Хуа Чэну, и как следует за ним хвостиком. Они втроем вместе с Мобэй Цзюнем неплохо проводят время, но даже так Вэй Усянь принимает Сань Лана гораздо теплее, чем молчаливого парня. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи другой случай. Они с ним были давно знакомы, поэтому привязанность, даже несмотря на агрессию и отталкивание, все равно никуда не девалась. Но поначалу она была односторонней, и Лань Чжаню дела не было, если бы в один прекрасный момент Вэй Усянь сгинул в небытие. Теперь же, смотря на ситуацию сейчас, Лань Ванцзи очень огорчится, если Вэй Ин уйдет с горизонта. Таким образом, привязанность стала взаимной, однако, Лань Чжаня не так воспитывали. И он сам приучил себя так реагировать на всех, не важно какой человек будет приставать к нему. Но теперь, смотря на себя и смотря на Хуа Чэна. Будь Лань Ванцзи на месте Вэй Ина он бы определенно выбрал Хуа Чэна. А если все теперь именно так, ему нужно срочно менять свое поведение.</p><p>Будь он человеком, все выглядело бы очень странно и подозрительно, но Лань Ванцзи теперь обычный кролик. А это уже облегчает задачу. Он может вести себя мягче, он может не кусаться, и он может постоянно прыгать вокруг, потому что он животное, а Вэй Усянь сам с самого начала вызвался его опекать. Его мозг сейчас сузился до черепной коробки кролика, поэтому если вдруг Лань Чжань потеплеет и сам начнет реагировать на ласку от человека – это не слишком сильно вызовет подозрений, но что куда важнее, это заставит Вэй Усяня хоть на минутку оторвать свой взгляд с фигуры Хуа Чэна и устремить на него самого.</p><p>Лань Чжань думает, что с появлением этого парня миска с уксусом опрокинулась на него и вымочила всего. С головы до пят. </p><p>Поэтому он в каком-то смысле медленно, но верно, перешел рубеж отчаяния.</p><p>Его ушки прижимаются к телу, а глаза медленно закрываются. Рука никуда не уходит, и если честно, он никогда не мог подумать, что когда тебя вот так спокойно гладят по голове – это настолько приятно. И хочется еще и еще. Но рука спустя время все же уходит, и Лань Ванцзи чувствует холод на затылке. Он поднимает глаза и видит, что Вэй Усянь вернулся к чтению, а руку убрал, потому что перелистывать страницы неудобно в таком положении.</p><p>Поэтому Лань Ванцзи переполненный большим энтузиазмом, и от того, что кроме них двоих из их общей компании никого нет, решается на следующее. Он прыгает по столу и отталкивается лапками от края, приземляясь на колени Вэй Усяня. Тот сразу же вздрагивает и напрягается, думая, что Лань Чжань сейчас либо примется его кусать по новой, либо просто убежит по своим делам. Но Лань Чжань, вопреки всем домыслам, лишь спокойно ложится и устраивается поудобнее. Его ушки снова спокойно опускаются на спинку, а сам он делает вид, что дремлет. Сейчас сработают любые уловки. Просто надо быть максимально милым в роли зверька и тебя опять погладят и опять обратят внимание. Так и выходит.</p><p>Вэй Усянь сидит скованный по рукам и ногам несколько секунд, но когда Лань Ванцзи ложится на него и засыпает, он чувствует, что тоненькая струйка крови бежит от его носа к губам.</p><p>Вэй Ин закрывает рот ладонью и возводит глаза к потолку, крича у себя в мыслях:</p><p>
  <em>«КАКОЙ ЖЕ ТЫ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, МИЛЫЙ!»</em>
</p><p>Жаль, что рядом нет камеры, а то Вэй Усянь определенно запечатлел бы этот момент. Но Лань Чжань вполне логично наелся, а теперь решил подремать, поэтому парень не возражает. К тому же от маленького тела на коленках исходит такой большой прилив тепла, что неосознанно Вэй Усянь думает, что и у него поднимается настроение, когда Лань Ванцзи пребывает в таком же хорошем духе.</p><p>Вот, о чем всегда мечтал Вэй Усянь. Вот, чего он пытался добиться. Чтобы Лань Чжань его хотя бы не ненавидел, и они могли в тишине уживаться на одной территории. Разве он так много просит? Его рука опускается вниз, и пальцы зарываются в мягкую белую шерстку. Лань Ванцзи приоткрывает глаза, и Вэй Усянь думает, что вся атмосфера нарушилась и какой же он дурак, что опять полез со своими руками, но Лань Чжань лишь вытягивает передние лапки вперед и зевает, тут же опять принимая привычную позу и продолжая дремать.</p><p>Вэй Усянь думает, что вторая порция крови на подходе, и почему здесь все-таки нет фотоаппарата, но они начинают сидеть вместе. И сидят не один час, потому что книга большая, а Лань Ванцзи, кажется, уснул действительно крепко. </p><p>В любом случае, Вэй Ин ничего не имеет против. Он вообще в последние пару недель пораскинул о том, что все-таки Лань Чжань стал куда более мягким, чем был до этого. Он даже больше не дрался с Се Лянем, и что тогда вообще произошло все до сих пор понятия не имеют. Однако же, теперь белый кролик всегда следовал за ним по пятам и кусал гораздо реже. Вообще, если припомнить, то Лань Ванцзи пытался его укусить, только если Вэй Ин переходил уж слишком сильные границы дозволенного. Как тогда с купанием и тем, что у бедного кролика чуть инфаркт не произошел от всей той беготни. Хоть Лань Сичэнь и поймал его, и в целом Лань Ванцзи выглядел вполне себе неплохо, он не просто так прыгнул к нему в руки. Все остатки тех часов, пока Вэй Усянь провел с его старшим братом, Лань Ванцзи не произнес ни звука, а когда Вэй Ин вернулся с ним к себе в комнату, то обнаружил, что Лань Чжань очень плохо выглядит. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, нос был горячим и сухим, а дыхание вместе с пульсом не могли нормализоваться. </p><p>Итог: из-за всей той гонки за короткое время не натренированный пробегать такие большие расстояния бедный кролик просто потерял слишком много сил и у него было перенапряжение, а прежде чем потерять сознание, он кинулся и совершил последний прыжок к Вэй Усяню, чтобы тот, очевидно, смог помочь ему.</p><p>Вэй Ин очень долго бил себя по голове руками. Лань Чжань оказывается ему действительно начал доверять, а он сообразил, что ему плохо, так поздно. </p><p>Даже несмотря на то, что когда кролик пришел в себя, он не злился, злиться продолжал Вэй Ин и решил, что теперь должен следить за всеми изменениями куда более пристально. Отчасти, именно поэтому он сейчас сидел и читал книгу насчет всяких болячек. С одной стороны надо было помочь Лань Ванцзи в случае опасности, с другой… Ему все еще не давал покоя глаз Сань Лана. Ходить постоянно с повязкой и даже не снимать ее в общей ванной было очень странным.</p><p>Они буквально пару дней назад посетили летное поле. </p><p>Все дело было в том, что Хуа Чэн на пару с Мобэй Цзюнем отказались от уроков полетов на метле. И оказалось, что причина отказа была настолько простой, что когда ее услышал Вэй Ин, то его челюсть готова была встретиться с землей.</p><p>– Вы не умеете летать на метле? Как это?</p><p>– Молча, – фыркнул Мобэй. </p><p>– Почему мы должны это уметь делать? – спросил Сань Лан. – Я вообще очень удивлен тем, что вы летаете на том, чем обычно должны пол мести.</p><p>Вэй Усянь еще больше вытаращил глаза.</p><p>– Но погодите… В Дурмстранге учился Виктор Крам! А это знаменитый на весь мир ловец в квиддиче. Его команда выигрывала не один матч! И он умел летать. Почему же все выходит так, что вы не умеете? К тому же… Раз только вы двое отказались, значит…</p><p>– Не достраивай свою логическую цепочку, Вэй Усянь, – протянул Хуа Чэн. – Мы отказались, потому что не умеем. Но мы не говорили, что все из нашей школы этого не умеют. Не умеем только мы с Мобэй Цзюнем. Все дело в том, что мы не поступали на учебу с первого года обучения, а своему поступлению вообще благодарны дяде Мобэй Цзюня, Линьгуан-шану. Мы с Мобэем просто имеем немного другое представление о полетах, поэтому учиться летать, как вы все, для нас не имеет смысла.</p><p>– Другое представление? Это какое же?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь, закусил губу.</p><p>– Как можно летать на палке, которая врезается тебе между ног? </p><p>Вэй Усянь: …</p><p>– Это же больно. Разве нет? </p><p>– Цзюнь-сун, думаю ты ставишь его в неудобное положение, – хихикнул Сань Лан.<br/> <br/>В это же время Се Лянь показал мордочку из капюшона и пролез между мантией и шеей, опускаясь на колени и окончательно там усаживаясь. Сань Лан сразу же засунул руку в карман и передал ему несколько кусочков еды. В последнее время Его Высочество приходилось кормить с рук, не потому что это была какая-то особая прихоть, нет. Все потому… Что Се Лянь пристрастился подбирать еду с пола, когда ему неожиданно хотелось есть. И Хуа Чэн понятия не имел, как его от этого отучить. Он повторял один раз, что так нельзя, и она грязная. Он повторял другой раз, третий, четвертый, но Се Ляня, казалось, вообще ничего не смущало, поэтому он быстро юркал на пол и бежал к оставленным крошкам, сразу же хватая их и запихивая себе за обе щеки.</p><p>– Почему ты в таком случае не превратился в енота, а?</p><p>Се Лянь не слушал и продолжал пытаться закрыть рот, пока Хуа Чэн очень аккуратно рылся в нем пальцами и пытался вытащить все кусочки еды, которые еще не успели проглотить. Несколько девчонок, которые любили ходить за ним хвостиком и пытаться познакомиться, да и на свидание пригласить, от такого зрелища и мерзости разбежались в разные стороны. Сань Лан же особо ничего неприятного не чувствовал, он же знал, что поступает как лучше. Поэтому теперь Се Лянь был всегда привязан к нему и его зоркому глазу, а еду получал большими количествами, но маленькими порциями. Даже в столовую его теперь брали реже.</p><p>А когда вычищение рта закончилось, Се Лянь недовольно начал фыркать, но в ответ на свои возмущения получил очередной поцелуй в лоб, и слова о том, что нельзя кушать еду с пола, и пускай в этот раз он постарается это запомнить.</p><p>На самом деле, чем чаще Хуа Чэн оставлял вот такие поцелуи, тем быстрее сгорали страницы красной книги. Их оставалось уже не так много.</p><p>Он проверил книги других, и в тех, как и в его, постепенно страницы сгорали. Как только Вэй Усянь перестал говорить свою коронную фразу страницы точно так же принялись исчезать, но что-то все равно заставляло Хуа Чэна подолгу сидеть и думать над этими обложками.</p><p>Что толку от того, если страниц не останется? И что делать тогда? Заклинание исчезнет? Нет… По всем законам логики должно быть да, но Сань Лан смотрел на эти толстые непохожие друг на друга корешки и думал, что нет. Должно быть что-то еще. Кажется, они все что-то упускают, хотя и двигаются в верном направлении. Ему просто надо подумать получше. </p><p>– Мобэй, ничего твоему члену не будет, он-</p><p>Хуа Чэн резко вынырнул из своих мыслей и уставился на все глаза на Вэй Усяня, который спокойно говорил, пока его не прервали.</p><p>Сань Лан похлопал глазами.</p><p>– Прости, что ты сказал?</p><p>– О, ты, наверное, прослушал. Просто Мобэй считает, что раз ты зажимаешь метлу между ног, то эта палка как раз давит тебе на пах, он боится потерять свое достоинство. Хотя… Неужели у тебя там такой большой, что ты его так опекаешь?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь промолчал. Шан Цинхуа, который выполз из кармана на последних словах, запищал и от шока не удержался, и полетел на пол. Его вовремя успели подхватить, но теперь, когда стало понятно, какая тут открылась тема для обсуждений, он решил снова вернуться в карман и поспать лишних часов двенадцать, чтобы проснуться темной ночью и не слышать подобного. В крайнем случае, если уж Вэй Усяню настолько интересно, что там находится в штанах Мобэй Цзюня, он может зайти к ним в комнату утром. Шан Цинхуа уже по дурости успел накликать на себя беду, и когда полз по простыне под одеялом к подушке, где мог бы хорошенько вздремнуть, Мобэй перевернулся и лег на бок. Время близилось к рассвету, а там не только петухи в такую рань встают. Вот и ничего не подозревающему Цинхуа на пути к цели преградил тогда дорогу большой и мощный жезл, что выпирал через ткань трусов.</p><p>Что сказать… Теперь его психика не подлежит восстановлению, особенно с учетом того, что ситуация повторилась и на следующий день. Нет. Не-не-не-не, больше Цинхуа той дорогой к подушке не ходит. </p><p>Се Лянь не слышал, о чем все говорят, поэтому спокойно чавкал вкусняшками, получая новые порции, а потом снова скрылся в капюшоне, поблагодарив Хуа Чэна, клюнув его мокрым носиком в щеку. </p><p>Тема для обсуждения сменилась быстро, и после этого Вэй Усянь решил лично посмотреть как же можно летать по-другому, охренев еще больше, чем мог. Мобэй Цзюнь и Хуа Чэн вместо того, чтобы сесть на метлу, как полагается, вскочили на нее ногами и зависли в таком положении в воздухе, при чем совершенно спокойно, как будто летали в такой странной позе не один раз.</p><p>Вэй Ин даже не нашел, что сказать, а уже спрыгнув с метлы, Сань Лан покачнулся на ногах и Вэй Усянь его услужливо подхватил. </p><p>– Как вообще можно летать в таком положении?</p><p>Они уже находились на территории замка и шли в направлении большого зала.</p><p>– Поэтому мы и не хотим посещать занятия, – ответил Хуа Чэн. – Скажут, что мы странные.</p><p>– А учить другому не выйдет. Привыкли.</p><p>– Дела…</p><p>Вэй Усянь впервые увидел подобное, поэтому логично, что сразу же на следующий день прошерстил все книги о полетах, но ни в одной не нашел упоминания об этих позах. Лань Ванцзи сидел позади него, на траве, которую слегка припорошил первый снег и так же оторопел, увидев столько странный полет, однако же. Он понимал, что Вэй Усянь не найдет ничего в их библиотеке. Подобное описание полета он видел всего один раз. Это было, когда Лань Чжань еще находился в возрасте от десяти до одиннадцати лет. Первый год в Хогвартсе, и тогда на каникулах дома он нашел какую-то старую книгу, которая, как потом выяснилось, непонятно откуда притащил в их дом его отец. Именно в ней была такая стойка, но это книга была не о волшебном мире. И не о колдунах.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи плохо помнит сейчас, как она называлась, но теперь ему стало понятно, почему Хуа Чэн и Мобэй Цзюнь следуют парой. Еще в первую встречу он почувствовал эту странную ауру. И в последующее время его всегда поражало, что эти двое практически не контактируют с остальными учениками их факультета. </p><p>Маленький пазлик открылся. Пусть и не до конца, зная всю картину, но Лань Ванцзи решил, что Хуа Чэн и Мобэй Цзюнь принадлежат к немного другому виду волшебников. А чтобы понять к какому ему нужно будет съездить домой и попытаться отыскать ту старую потертую книжку. Он был уверен, что она еще сохранилась, потому что книги в их доме не выбрасывали.</p><p>К тому же… Почему Хуа Чэн ходит с этой повязкой на глазу? Понятное дело, что не просто отдавая дань моде и стилю, но это все-таки интересно.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что его поднимают и куда-то несут. Он запоздало понял, что все-таки не просто решил подремать на коленках Вэй Усяня, а заснул окончательно. И теперь смог открыть глаза, только когда его опустили на кровать. Лань Чжань мягко приземлился на матрас и повертел головой в разные стороны. За пологом ничего видно не было, но по запаху, который исходил от простыней и подушек, можно было понять, что Вэй Усянь притащил его к себе в комнату. Должно быть подумал, что будить его сейчас и тащить за барьер к Хуа Чэну не было смысла, поэтому решил положить с собой. Вот только удивительно, что не на какую-нибудь сидушку или полотенце, а прямо на кровать. </p><p>Из всех их шестерки только Мобэй Цзюнь спал вместе с Шан Цинхуа. И… почему-то никого это не удивляло. Но теперь. </p><p>Полог отодвинулся, и Вэй Усянь упал на кровать, сразу же задергивая занавеску обратно и накладывая отталкивающие чары на всю поверхность ткани. Вэй Ин быстро зевнул и залез под одеяло, тихо шепча:</p><p>– Не Хуайсан вечно таскает тебя за уши, если ты остаешься просто в комнате, – хрипло ответил парень. – Я подумал, что… Так безопаснее, но если не хочешь, могу отнести тебя к Сань Лану и остальным.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи повернулся на голос и дернул ушком, смотря на Вэй Усяня, который находился сейчас близко, да и к тому же четко смотрел на него в ответ. Он поднял руку и опустил ее на макушку, гладя кролика между ушками.</p><p>– Что скажешь, Лань Чжань? Поспишь сегодня со мной?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не ответил. Он только прыгнул ближе и позволил притянуть себя к груди. Как только в его мех снова зарылись чужие длинные пальцы, он почувствовал невообразимое спокойствие и тут же провалился в сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. посмотри мне в глаза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В тот день солнце сияло действительно очень ярко, хотя на улице было холодно. Хуа Чэн сидел возле чужого крыльца и с усталым видом смотрел на проходящих мимо людей. Он остался совсем один. Больше никого. </p><p>Эта ужасная война забирала слишком много жизней. За последние сто лет те, кому чудом удалось спастись, давно бежали из этих земель. Хуа Чэну по всем законам тоже надо уходить, но он не ел вот уже почти целую неделю. Он еще совсем ребенок, его тело не способно привыкнуть к инедии, поэтому ему нужно хоть что-нибудь съесть. Но стоит мальчику поднять глаза и подумать о том, что вот сейчас надо встать и вот сейчас пойти и добыть себе еды. Не важно какой, ему просто необходимо положить что-то в рот и прожевать это. Как только он пытается напрячь мышцы в ногах, они не слушаются его, и нет никакой возможности подняться в полный рост. А даже если он встанет?</p><p>Куда он пойдет?</p><p>У него никого не осталось. Эти люди, которые проходят вокруг каждый день ни разу не взглянули на него, а стоило одной девушке кинуть взгляд, как ее глаза распахнулись в ужасе, и она поспешила скрыться из виду. Хуа Чэн не винит ее. Как он может винить другого человека в том, что он родился с таким лицом? Его черты, пока еще более мягкие, потому что он мальчик, его нельзя так уж откровенно назвать уродом, проблема в другом. Его глаза. А вернее глаз. Этот ужасный пронизывающий всех на кого ни посмотри кроваво-красный зрачок. Радужка такая яркая, что сразу бросается в глаза. Внутри и по всей каемке есть вкрапления темно-оранжевого, такого, как солнце на закате в летние дни, и темно-бурого, как древесная кора в лесу. Зрачок не черный, как принято обычно, а яркий и белый, поэтому стоит посмотреть вот таким глазом на человека, как все разбегаются в ужасе и кричат, что он самое настоящее порождение демона.</p><p>Буквально вчера, когда у него еще оставалось немного сил, он попробовал побродить по улочкам и наткнулся на помойные баки. Рядом с ними сидело несколько кошек, они доедали какие-то объедки. Желудок сводило спазмами и в таких ситуациях, когда у тебя нет ничего и никого, когда просто нельзя найти выхода, а есть хочется неимоверно, Хуа Чэн забывает о гордости и стеклянными глазами смотрит на грязные ошметки пищи, которые поедают животные. Еда.</p><p>Плевать какая, плевать откуда, но это же еда. Ее можно съесть.</p><p>Он почти дошел, но неизвестно откуда стайка других мальчишек. Все выше него и все одеты как подобает, а не то, что он сам. На Хуа Чэне сгоревшие обмотки от когда-то хорошеньких и вполне красивых красных одежд. Сейчас цвет больше походит на черный, потому что ткань не стирана и вывалена не в одной порции грязи. Хуа Чэн в момент опасности не боялся испачкаться, он боялся больше не открыть глаза и уснуть навсегда, как его семья. Он бежал без оглядки, он падал, спотыкался, плакал, но снова вставал и продолжал бежать. Подальше, подальше от этого места. Туда, где его не найдут, где не причинят вреда. Туда, где хотя бы будет спокойно.</p><p>Поэтому от этой шайки тоже надо бы убежать. Но если силы были вначале, то теперь их уже не так много. Что делать? Драться? И кого же он сможет побить в таком состоянии? Хуа Чэн едва ли дотягивает ростом до плеча самого низкого из этой банды, а парни не собираются отступать. Они обступают его по кругу, а потом происходят новые нападки.</p><p>Почему на нем такая одежда? Почему он ничего не говорит? Почему лицо закрывает? Эй, неужели он настолько урод, что боится показаться всем на глаза? Убери руки от лица! Убери, убери, <em>убери</em>! </p><p>Они цепляются к нему, толкают по кругу, заставляют упасть на землю и пинают настолько сильно, что Хуа Чэн едва ли может сделать вздох. Легкие каменеют, грудная клетка не двигается. Он боится пошевелиться и только съеживается в общем кругу, пока ноги продолжают пинать его. Он закрывает руками голову, потому что если что-то случится с телом – плевать, оно восстановится, а вот если повредят череп, то пиши пропало. Тогда он точно не выживет и загнется через несколько следующих дней, если не часов. </p><p>Но когда Хуа Чэн уже думает, что ребята отстали, и можно подняться, он совершает новую ошибку. В его ушах после такого нападения стоит звон, он может услышать только как переливается и стучит по венам его кровь, поэтому не сразу понимает, что мальчишки остаются стоять рядом с ним. Он поднимает голову и его лицо ничем не закрыто, а демонический глаз взирает на всех четко и ясно. Шайка отступает назад от страха. Еще бы. Хуа Чэн поджимает губы и быстро отворачивается. Смотреть ему в лицо то еще зрелище. И почему никто раньше не говорил ему, что он настолько отвратительно выглядит? Сколько себя помнит, но пока жил дома, никто не смел отступать назад, если он смотрел на кого-то. Никто на улице не бледнел, не отворачивался и не убегал. Все всегда здоровались, улыбались, хвалили. И что оказалось на самом деле?</p><p>Значит его семья просто договорилась, чтобы его не унижали? Значит вот он на самом деле какой? Его лицо служит только для того, чтобы внушать ужас? И когда все мальчишки в страхе кричат про демона и черта с того света, Хуа Чэн медленно садится и закрывает лицо грязными руками. По ладоням начинает течь влага, а тихие всхлипы настолько не слышны, что кажется, будто ребенок плачет беззвучно.</p><p>Это настоящее издевательство. Почему его не убили при рождении? Зачем было оставлять его в живых, если он не сможет ни с кем общаться по нормальному? Что ему теперь делать?</p><p>Он продолжает сидеть, пока на город не опускаются сумерки, а потом встает и без оглядки идет к ближайшему сараю. Спать на улице сейчас нельзя, иначе околеешь и замерзнешь насмерть. Приближается зима, листья с деревьев опадают со страшной скоростью, поэтому Хуа Чэн ищет любое место, где будет хоть немного тепло. Ему нужно выжить. Нужно прожить хотя бы на день дольше. Поэтому он старается посильнее зарыться в сено, даже если по нему бегают крысы. Их укусы не страшны – тело восстановится, а вот если он замерзнет – то восстановиться не получится.</p><p>Перед сном в мыслях мелькают разные дурные идеи. Может быть, ему стоит броситься с моста? Или просто прыгнуть под первую проезжающую мимо телегу? Быстро и главное наверняка. Но потом он сам же мотает головой и плотнее обнимает себя руками. Нельзя. Он не может. Подумать о таком легко, а вот самому прыгнуть на встречу этой старушке с косой огого как страшно. Да и разве он решится вот так просто сдаться? Нет, это не в его характере. Последнее, что он четко помнит – это пронзительный мужской крик, который велел ему спасаться и убегать. После этого картинка перед глазами продолжает быть размытой, но этот голос… Он был таким искренним, как будто действительно всей душой и сердцем желал того, чтобы Хуа Чэн смог убежать, смог спрятаться и смог выжить. Кто-то действительно хотел, чтобы он жил дальше. И пусть это маленькая причина для того, чтобы стараться и держаться до следующего дня, Хуа Чэн хочет ее выполнить.</p><p>Хотя сейчас, смотря на всех этих людей, которые проходят мимо него и даже не оборачиваются, видя ребенка совершенно одного на улице в потрепанной одежде – ему кажется, что он не сможет. Так тяжело и так хочется есть. </p><p>Он скрипит зубами, хмурится и закрывает глаза. Его пальчики стискивают одежду на груди, а желудок вновь и вновь заводится и скручивается ужасными болезненными спазмами. Он должен.</p><p>Он должен терпеть.</p><p>Просто должен.</p><p>Он найдет выход.</p><p>Он попытается встать.</p><p>Вот сейчас.</p><p>Он соберет в себе последние силы и сможет подняться на ноги. Хоть и эти ступеньки такие мягкие, а глаза больше открывать не хочется, но вот сейчас он еще немного посидит и обязательно встанет. Просто еще чуть-чуть надо подождать. Совсем немного… Чуть-чуть… Еще… Чуть… чуть…</p><p>– Ой! Прости-прости!</p><p>Хуа Чэн резко вздергивает голову вверх. Он настолько ошарашен, ведь этот человек первый, кто не закричал при виде его, но еще и имеет честь извиниться перед ним. За что перед ним извиняются? Разве кто-то что-то сделал?</p><p>Хуа Чэн застывает и забывает о том, что нужно закрыть лицо или хотя бы глаз, да и это уже не имеет особого смысла. Мальчик перед ним уже смотрит на него и, что странно, продолжает улыбаться. Это заставляет Хуа Чэна еще сильнее удивиться, хотя в его состоянии сильнее просто некуда.</p><p>– Я случайно толкнул тебя, тебе не больно? Ты не ушибся?</p><p>Хуа Чэн едва ли находит в себе силы просто покачать головой из стороны в сторону. С этим мальчиком явно что-то не так. Почему он не убегает в страхе? Почему не кричит? Почему продолжает говорить с ним? Почему спрашивает все ли хорошо? Разве ему не должно быть плевать на Хуа Чэна?</p><p>– Как тебя зовут?</p><p>У Хуа Чэна голос хрипит, когда он открывает рот, потому что за прошедшие недели, пока он находится в бегах, он ни с кем не разговаривал, а голосовые связки использовал, чтобы плакать:</p><p>– С-сань Лан.</p><p>– Сань Лан! Мне очень приятно, – улыбается мальчик. – Я Се Лянь. Почему ты сидишь тут совсем один? Где твои родители? Мой папа оставил меня одного, но он скоро придет. Твой папа тоже отошел куда-то?</p><p>Хуа Чэн снова открывает рот и в этот раз говорить становится немного легче:</p><p>– Его убили.</p><p>– Ох…</p><p>Все краски с лица Се Ляня уходят в ту же секунду. Он больше не улыбается, и весь его вид показывает такую искреннюю скорбь, что Хуа Чэну кажется, как будто он зря это сказал. Он вовсе не хотел кого-то расстраивать! Тем более того, кто первым решился заговорить с ним за все эти дни одиночества. </p><p>– Прости.</p><p>– За что ты извиняешься, Сань Лан? Это… Это я должен извиниться, прости меня, я не хотел… То есть… Я не знал, что все так вышло. Я больше не буду о таком спрашивать.<br/> <br/>Хуа Чэн кивает головой, потому что не знает, что еще на это можно сказать. Чтобы возразить ему придется использовать голос, а это действительно дается с трудом. На слишком длинные предложения его сейчас не хватит, поэтому все, что он может, это ограничиваться быстрыми ответами и кивками. Се Лянь все равно не уходит от него, к тому же продолжает говорить. Он говорит много, создается впечатление, как будто он ведет диалог сразу за них двоих. Но Хуа Чэн действительно не против. Ему приятно разговаривать с Се Лянем. Мальчик перед ним очень добрый, искренний и ведет себя совсем не так, как вели все остальные. Он смотрит на Хуа Чэна прямо, не отворачиваясь. Его лицо не кривится в маске отвращения, и в груди Хуа Чэна постепенно становится теплее с каждой проведенной с ним минутой.</p><p>Внезапно Се Лянь говорит о том, что он проголодался, а потом достает из кармана паровую булочку, от которой тут же откусывает кусок. Хуа Чэн не просит его поделится с ним, хотя ему действительно очень хочется есть, но это оказывается и не нужным, потому что после первого укуса Се Лянь неожиданно делит мантоу пополам и протягивает большую часть Хуа Чэну.</p><p>– Вот. Поешь вместе со мной.</p><p>Стоит Хуа Чэну радостно кивнуть и потянуться к булочке, как внезапно рядом с ними возникает больших размеров тетка и с силой задевает Се Ляня в бок, не увидев мальчишку под ногами. Хуа Чэн, как можно скорее и вопреки здравому смыслу, роняет несчастный кусок мантоу себе под ноги, но тянется к Се Ляну и успевает того подстраховать и удержать на ногах. Женщина, наконец, замечает, что встало у нее на дороге и уже было хочет извиниться перед тем, кого задела, когда ее глаза медленно опускаются к другому мальчику. И когда она видит этот яростный взгляд кроваво-красного глаза с белым бельмом прямо в центре, то вопит от ужаса и тут же убегает, крича новую порцию оскорблений.</p><p>Хуа Чэн к ним привык. Он помогает Се Ляню присесть рядом и замечает, что булочка того тоже упала на землю. </p><p>– Мне жаль… – тихо произносит Сань Лан.</p><p>– За что ты извиняешься? </p><p>Хуа Чэн резко поднимает лицо. Тон, которым говорит Се Лянь, теперь совершенно противоположен тому, с которым он говорил с ним несколько минут назад. Если раньше этот мальчишка излучал ауру благоговения и святой доброты, то теперь его голос по-настоящему приобрел нотки холода и стали.</p><p>– Что…</p><p>– Сань Лан, не слушай ее. Ты ведь не будешь ее слушать? Ты никакой не урод, то что она сказала про тебя это неправда!</p><p>Хуа Чэн, который подумал сперва, что это на него разозлились, теперь поражен еще больше. Даже больше, чем когда только-только смог столкнуться с этим парнем. Выходит на него не злятся, его сейчас еще и защищают? Его? Того, кого все это время называли настоящим уродом, мерзостью, демоном и чертовой тварью? И кто защищает… Се Лянь. Светлая и добрая душа, которая очевидно почему-то не оценивает людей по внешности, как все кто встречался Хуа Чэну до этого.</p><p>Сань Лан просто хлопает глазами. А Се Лянь пока поднимает их упавшие булки. Несмотря на то, что оба куска испачкались в земле мальчик без зазрения совести отряхивает еду и по новой кусает ее, отдавая другую часть Хуа Чэну, как было распределено изначально.</p><p>Они сидят так еще долгое время, покуда Се Лянь не вздыхает и не говорит о том, что наверное, отец, как обычно, просто забыл о нем, и теперь ему домой придется идти одному. Хуа Чэн спрашивает нужно ли того проводить, но в ответ слышит мягкий смех и отрицательное покачивание головой. Се Лянь улыбается ему так ярко, что мог бы заменить собой солнце, а его взгляд остается мягким, как гладь на утренней реке. Он не считает Сань Лана чудовищем или уродцем, который не должен был появиться на свет. И у Сань Лана от этого что-то щелкает в голове, совершенно меняя все мысли, которые строились там до этого.</p><p>– Вот. Это тебе.</p><p>Се Лянь сует руку в карман и достает оттуда маленькую красную бусину, вручая Хуа Чэну.</p><p>– Она такая же красивая, как и твой глаз, – искренне говорит мальчик. </p><p>А потом он просто машет рукой и испаряется еще быстрее, чем появился. У Хуа Чэна в груди быстро стучит сердце, кровь еще быстрее циркулирует по венам, а на губах впервые за эти дни появляется улыбка. Его щеки розовеют, потому что он встретил наконец того человека, который не только не отвернулся от него, но еще и смог приободрить. Который поговорил с ним, а не убежал. Который покормил его, а не избил. И который вручил ему подарок, а не кинул в лицо новое оскорбление. </p><p>Хуа Чэн чувствует прилив энергии и мощную магию на кончиках собственных пальцев. Он встает с крылечка, на котором он провел весь этот день и начинает идти вперед, вплетая бусину себе в волосы, потому что по-другому она попросту потеряется. Его одежда очень ненадежная и сейчас ему необходимо найти новую. Ему нужно побеспокоиться о том, что он достанет себе на ужин, и где ляжет спать. Ему нужно сходить к ручью и помыться, а потом он снова придет сюда и снова встретится с Се Лянем, потому что тот сказал ему напоследок, что они еще обязательно когда-нибудь увидятся. И Хуа Чэн хочет и верит, что это когда-нибудь наступит уже завтра с восходом солнца.</p><p>Однако.</p><p>Ни на следующий день, ни через неделю, ни через месяц, ни через два месяца, ни через полгода Се Лянь так перед ним и не появляется. Хуа Чэн немного подрос за это время. Он смог найти новую одежду, он научился мало-мальски выживать без дома и поддержки других и теперь просто оттачивает навыки, которыми владела его семья и все жители того места, где он родился.</p><p>Его первое заклинание выходит скомканным и едва ли удачным. Не до конца разобравшись, как оно работает, что именно нужно говорить, и как направлять магию, он чуть не сжигает дотла ближайший лес. К счастью, все заканчивается очень хорошо, и местные тушат огонь, но больше Хуа Чэн не поступает настолько опрометчиво. Он запасается продуктами и уходит как можно дальше от людей, больших городов и поселений. Он идет в горы и там пытается совершенствоваться. Теперь, когда он спускается, то с ним всегда на голове бинты, которыми он крепко перевязывает себе половину лица. Теперь при взгляде на него все думают, что парень просто подрался, а не то, что он исчадие ада. И пусть все остается так, как есть. В его мыслях все же таится надежда, что при спуске с горы и в новом городе он сможет пересечься с Се Лянем, но никогда подобная задумка не осуществляется.</p><p>Единственный раз, когда ему удается получить о нем информацию – это местные сплетницы, которые сидят возле бара на улице и читают газету. </p><p>– Слышала, герцог Сянь Лэ совсем уже отчаялся со своим сынком.</p><p>– Да-а-а, Его Высочество принц Се Лянь растет действительно настоящей катастрофой.</p><p>– В прошлый раз писали, что он запнулся на награждении и повалил все статуи золотых драконов, и они разбились, а ведь сколько денег было отгрохано на это.</p><p>– И не говори. И ведь если поручают дело выполнить, он выполняет, но слишком уж этот парень вырос мягкосердечным. </p><p>– Да, нынче с таким характером хорошим правителем ему не стать.</p><p>– Все же хорошо, что он хотя бы приезжает к отцу не на все время, а на каникулы.</p><p>– Каникулы?</p><p>– А ты не знала? Он же в школе обучается. Которая заграницей.</p><p>– Правда? А я думала, он просто куда-то уезжает. А что за школа?</p><p>– Да черт его знает, не говорят. Но наверняка какая-нибудь хорошенькая частная школа для богачей. Куда еще его можно было отдать?</p><p>– Да-а… Наверняка, так и есть.</p><p>– Прошу прощения.</p><p>Вся троица молоденьких девиц оборачивается на бархатистый мужской голос. Они, как по команде, замирают, сдерживая вздохи восхищения. Молодой юноша перед ними просто умопомрачительно красив. Его длинные черные волосы струятся по плечам, черты лица в меру острые и изящные, пусть его половина и сокрыта бинтами, но это только еще больше придает парню загадочности и ощущения того, что он обладает какой-никакой, но силой. Где же еще можно получить увечия, как не в драке? Нынче любые шрамы всегда служили украшением мужчины. Парень высокий, его одежда, пусть и странная, но невероятно сильно ему подходит. Он одет во все красное, на ногах высокие сапоги, а единственный зрячий глаз смотрит свысока и внушает доверие, которое почему-то граничится с… чем-то еще. Как будто он и не злится, но ты непременно должен ответить на любой его вопрос.</p><p>Девушки сглатывают.</p><p>– Да?</p><p>– Вы говорили о школе, где учится принц. Не подскажете, в какой части света она может быть?</p><p>Девушки многозначительно переглядываются.</p><p>– Простите, но никто этого не знает. Такие вещи всегда держатся в секрете от нас, простых людей, – улыбается светловолосая.</p><p>– И нет никаких предположений или слухов?</p><p>– Нет, боюсь, что мы…</p><p>– Вы знаете, если уж так сильно хотите, то можно спросить там, где знают больше нашего, – улыбается та, что сидит с краю, и теперь внимание Хуа Чэна приковано к ней. – Провинция герцога Сянь Лэ находится на западе, если следовать через море Уюй Хуаньюэ, там люди ближе к дому, где живет и принц и его отец, а значит там и слухов ходит больше.</p><p>– Благодарю.</p><p>Хуа Чэн быстро кланяется, и, прежде чем девушки успевают собраться с духом и предложить молодому красавцу посидеть рядом с ними, юноши уже и след простыл.</p><p>Хуа Чэн всегда действовал решительно. Такой уж у него сложился характер. Он не мог ручаться за то, что при их встрече Се Лянь его непременно вспомнит, но увидеться с ним еще раз... Хотя бы один разочек, за эту жизнь будет действительно его единственным желанием. Если бы не он, и если бы не та встреча в детстве, Хуа Чэн думает, что загнулся бы окончательно. Что-то в нем действительно переменилось после нее. Что-то… Хуа Чэн не знает точно что и для того, чтобы выяснить это окончательно, он уверен, что им надо встретиться еще раз и поговорить.</p><p>Именно таким образом, опьяненной одной единственной целью, которая преследовала его всю жизнь, он оказывается в новом месте и на другом континенте. Выяснить, конечно же, ничего не удается, но в один прекрасный момент, когда он в очередной из дней спускается с горы, у него на пути возникают две фигуры. </p><p>Оба мужчины, оба немного похожи, но один примерно одного с ним возраста, а другой старше. Именно тогда Хуа Чэн впервые пересекается с теми, кто близок ему по духу и Линьгуан Цзюнь принимает его в их не шибко-то большую семью. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь полная противоположность своего дяди. Он молчаливый, угрюмый и казалось бы ничего не может поднять ему настроение, но как-то раз, когда на улице уже становится поздно, Сань Лан приходит к нему в комнату и видит, как тот разглядывает старую фотографию. На ней только один мужчина, и он очень сильно похож на Мобэя. Хуа Чэн даже удивился, когда, приняв снимок в руки, увидел точную копию повзрослевшего друга. Не мог же он в самом деле так быстро раздобыть машину времени? </p><p>– Это отец. В тот год… Мою семью убили.</p><p>– Те же заклинатели?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь отрицательно качает головой. А Хуа Чэн удивляется. </p><p>– Нас не сжигали. Запустили болезнь, и всех поразило. Из моих всех, кроме меня и дяди.</p><p>Сань Лан впервые за все время слушал, как Мобэй Цзюнь говорит столько много и сразу. Обычно он был более тихим. </p><p>– Вы ушли оттуда?</p><p>– Не сразу. Болезнь поражала мозг и превращала умерших в ходячих мертвецов. Это было сделано с целью того, чтобы не марать руки и больше озаботиться тем, как стереть с лица других. Мы не жили на большой территории. Но когда человек становится ходячим мертвецом его уже невозможно убить. Вернее… Можно, но когда их так много, а ты один, шансов выжить практически нет. Чтобы избавить от такой участи, дядя убил семью до того, как они умерли сами и преобразились.</p><p>– Линьгуан-шан… он… Что?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь спокойно кивнул.</p><p>– Ты злишься на него?</p><p>– Отчасти.</p><p>Хуа Чэн вздохнул. Да уж. Тут действительно сказать было нечего. С одной стороны понятно почему Мобэй зол, все-таки одно дело, когда твоя семья умирает от рук чужих, или умирает сама из-за болезни, которую ты никак не можешь остановить, но другое дело, когда родной человек идет на такую жертву ради твоего спасения, и решается на подобное… Как ни посмотри, вроде и благородно, а вроде и лучше бы он этого не делал. Хотя…</p><p>– Мобэй, слушай… Но ведь если бы он этого не сделал, то ты бы…</p><p>– Мы оба. Я знаю, – Мобэй пожимает плечами и, наконец, поднимает глаза, смотря на Сань Лана. – Просто все было так быстро. Я даже не успел попрощаться, прежде чем он принял решение. И хоть понимаю, что действовать надо было без промедлений, просто… Х-ха-а-ах… Я эгоист, Фа-фа.</p><p>– Ты? Не больший, чем я, – улыбнулся Хуа Чэн. – И не зови меня Фа-фа.</p><p>– Тебя это бесит?</p><p>– Ага.</p><p>– Значит буду.</p><p>– Гаденыш…</p><p>Хуа Чэн хмыкает себе под нос и отводит взгляд к окну. Небо заволокло тучи, поэтому звезд сегодня не видно. Мобэй Цзюнь продолжает молчать, вертя в руках фото, а потом добавляет, как бы между прочим:</p><p>– Дядя хочет, чтобы мы пошли учиться. Он уже договорился с директором.</p><p>– Но я…</p><p>– Не волнует. </p><p>Хуа Чэн нахмурился, надувая щеки.</p><p>– Не смотри так, – фыркает Мобэй, закатывая глаза. – Оттого, что ты будешь, как собачка, бегать туда, не знаю куда – ничего не поменяется. Перестань накручиваться и пытаться выискивать лазейки. Отпусти ситуацию и, когда смиришься, то именно в этот момент все и получится.</p><p>– Отпустить, да?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь смотрит на него со всей решимостью.</p><p>– Отпусти.</p><p>Отпусти.</p><p>Отпусти?</p><p>
  <em>Отпусти...</em>
</p><p>Хуа Чэн разжимает руки и ручка летит на стол, за которым он вот уже который час сидит и читает старую книгу. Это учебник из современной истории магии и освоения азов применения обманных чар высшего класса. Он нашел ее на полке в запретной секции. Ну… Вернее не он нашел. Он просто запустил меж прутьев решетки Се Ляня и тот быстро начал шариться по полкам. Пару раз он падал, и Сань Лан просил его быть аккуратней, но кажется, Его Высочество был очень возбужден идеей, что и он может пригодиться и помочь, поэтому старался по максимуму, не жалея ни сил, ни энергии. После такого забега естественно Се Лянь утомился, и стоило Хуа Чэну засесть за нужный экземпляр, как ласка пристроилась на его коленях и благополучно засопела.</p><p>Сань Лан провел рукой по лицу, цепляясь кончиками пальцев за бинты, которыми все еще перебинтовывал себя каждый раз. Воспоминания в его голове о прошлом и до этого момента проносились со страшной скоростью. И все-таки в глубине души парню было немного обидно, что его не узнали. Конечно же, тогда они были детьми и сейчас внешность Хуа Чэна едва можно было сравнить с тем дохленьким ребенком, коим он был при первой их встрече, и все же… Се Ляня невозможно было не узнать. Стоило тогда Хуа Чэну случайно зацепить стройную фигуру в нежном голубом, как все внутри перевернулось. Крайне сложно было держать себя в руках, но внешне он оставался беспристрастным, хоть внутренне визжал изо всех сил. По факту… до конца удержать себя было сложно, поэтому он и потащил за собой Мобэя, как только Се Лянь ломанулся из зала, чтобы помочь Лань Ванцзи, выплюнув первую попавшуюся отговорку. </p><p>Мобэй сразу же в комнате его раскусил и сказал, что Сань Лан идиот. А Сань Лану все равно. </p><p>Столько лет прошло. И теперь от того, что он может не просто видеть, слышать, но еще и трогать и время проводить – реально сносило крышу, поэтому иногда и случались приступы. В первый раз просто ломанулся следом, чтобы не потерять. Во второй раз, вообще закинул себе на плечо, не столько, чтобы спасти, сколько, чтобы просто дотронуться и убедиться, что реальный. В третий раз, отдал свою одежду, и черт знает, что бы сделал в четвертый, благо Его Высочество стал обычным зверем, потому что все те три случая случились с Хуа Чэном меньше, чем за двадцать четыре часа, а у него уже все внутренности горели. </p><p>Сань Лан не маньяк, просто спустя годы то, чего он не мог понять в детстве сейчас было ясно, как день. Се Лянь потянулся и зевнул, вытягиваясь дугой на его коленях, а потом юркнул на стол, вставая лапками прямо на книгу перед его носом. Хуа Чэн все еще читал, но теперь этот процесс застопорился. И чтобы согнать зверька, он хмыкнул и дунул тому на затылок. Се Лянь резко повернулся к нему, выпуская булькающий звук.</p><p>– Да, да. Ты недоволен.</p><p>Се Лянь фыркнул и дернул хвостом, ударяя Хуа Чэна по носу. Не слишком больно, но ощутимо, из-за чего Сань Лан тут же улыбнулся. Хоть Его Высочество и был зрелого возраста, все же подобные действия были уместны в случае с ребенком. Ну, или флиртом. Ну, или если у него мозг смешался с мозгом ласки, и сейчас он наполовину и понимает, что делает, и наполовину не понимает. Одно из трех. Сань Лань выбирает второй вариант, поэтому снова дует ему в затылок.</p><p>И эта игра продолжается на протяжении несколько минут, Се Лянь очевидно больше веселится, чем злится, да и Хуа Чэну хорошее настроение зверька только в радость. Но внезапно ласка замирает, а потом пристально смотрит на него. </p><p>– О… А вот теперь ты у нас настоящий звереныш, д-</p><p>Се Лянь резко встает на задние лапки, а передними наклоняется вперед и опирается ими прямо на склоненное над ним лицо. Он старается не царапаться когтями, и Хуа Чэн понимает, что он сейчас все-таки мыслит более человечески, значит взгляд означал… </p><p>Заинтересованность?</p><p>Се Лянь опирается на одну лапку, а другую приподнимает и очень осторожно несколько раз тычет в бинты, очевидно прося, чтобы Хуа Чэн их снял. </p><p>Сань Лань тихо вздыхает и аккуратно подставляет руку, выпрямляясь, и чтобы Се Лянь не упал от потери опоры, удерживает того под брюшком, плавно опуская на книгу. Он все еще внимательно смотрит на Хуа Чэна. Вот уж кто бы мог подумать, что Се Лянь заинтересуется, почему он заматывает глаз. А даже если заинтересуется, кто бы мог подумать, что он лично спросит об этом, а не будет любопытствовать в тишине.</p><p>Хуа Чэн проводит рукой по лоскутам ткани.</p><p>– Это… Ничего такого страшного, просто… – он облизывает губы, потому что нервничает.</p><p>Что будет, если Се Лянь его узнает? Сперва Хуа Чэн был расстроен мыслью о том, что Его Высочество настолько забывчивый на лица, пусть даже они виделись лишь раз, но теперь от мысли о том, что он поймет, кто перед ним, становится жутко. Как он отреагирует? Что ему сказать? Что вообще в таких ситуациях принято делать? А может, стоит показать себя только, когда Се Лянь снова станет человеком? Какой прок от узнавания, если он даже не сможет ничего сказать вслух и максимум фыркнет или хвостиком повиляет? А если он снимет, но Се Лянь так и не узнает его? Огорчаться ли тогда окончательно? И говорить ли потом в таком случае, что они знакомы? Это уже будет как-то слишком неловко, да и что Хуа Чэну сказать? Что они виделись давным-давно? Что, может быть, ты попытаешься меня вспомнить? Что я храню твой подарок, и все это время искал тебя? Не будет ли это звучать очень жутко? И самое главное… Что если Се Лянь мало того, что не узнает его, но еще и испугается?</p><p>Сколько бы девушек не висли на нем, но Сань Лан до сих пор помнит те слова от одного взгляда. Они восхищаются, пока не знают правды. Стоит лишь показать себя, как он снова услышит в ответ и урод, и поганец, и отродье… Хуа Чэну плевать, если его таковым считают другие, но Се Лянь… Если Се Лянь посчитает его таким, вот тогда ему станет действительно очень грустно. Он не считает себя красавцем. Никогда не считал. Его внешность обычная, его характер тоже обычный, а прожив в мире столько лет, Сань Лан уже понял, что даже если ты приглянешься кому-то характером, тебя все равно впервые будут оценивать по внешнему виду.</p><p>И что тогда ему делать, если Се Лянь в страхе убежит от него? Се Лянь такой красивый. У него аккуратные черты лица. Прямой нос, большие добрые карие глаза, теплая улыбка, и он всегда видит в людях только хорошее, но он ведь человек. А все люди могут злиться… Хуа Чэн помнит, как Се Лянь разозлился, когда его оскорбили. А если человек может и радоваться и злиться, человек так же может отвернуться и испугаться. Се Лянь был ребенком, когда увидел его. Дети… мыслят и думают по-другому. У детей и у взрослых на протяжении всех прожитых лет меняются вкусы… </p><p>Хуа Чэн не боится, если его оскорбят. Хуа Чэн не боится, если его ударят. Он не боится быть побежденным и проигравшим. Не боится опозориться в чужих глазах.</p><p>Но от одной мысли, что Се Лянь больше никогда не посмотрит на него, у него трясутся все внутренние органы, выворачиваясь в судорогах наизнанку.</p><p>И вот теперь Се Лянь спокойно сидит перед ним и просит показать, что находится под повязкой. А Хуа Чэн дурак, потому что… даже если он боится, он не может ему в чем-то отказать, даже если эта просьба навредит ему самому.</p><p>Поэтому он медленно поднимает руки вверх, а уже в следующую секунду бинты летят на колени. Он держит глаз закрытым долю секунды, прежде чем наконец на него падает тусклый свет от лампы, что стоит на столе. </p><p>Этот миг в его подсознании становится решающим, потому что он даже перестает дышать и внимательно следит за реакцией принца. Се Лянь смотрит на него, не отрываясь. Сперва ровно, затем поворачивает голову с одного бока на другой. После чего вытягивает шею вперед и прыгает ближе. Он почти не моргает, а в голову Сань Лану закрадывается мысль о том, что не все животные могут четко видеть цвета, как люди. Он не помнит точно в каких тонах могут видеть родственники куньих, но так же он не знает, может быть, зрение сохранилось, так же как и разум? В его голове сейчас запускается обратный механизм отсчета, который не должен закончиться паникой, но вдруг неожиданно Се Лянь еще больше вытягивается вперед. Он встает на задние лапки, принимая вертикальное положение, а затем вновь опускается назад.</p><p>Хуа Чэн понятия не имеет, что это значит, потому что здраво мыслить не позволяет волнение, однако, что-то внутри разбивается вдребезги, когда Се Лянь подпрыгивает один раз. Затем второй. Третий. Четвертый. Се Лянь начинает прыгать на месте, как заведенный, виляя хвостом из стороны в сторону, насколько позволяет ему его новое телосложение, а потом и вовсе соскакивает со стола и приземляется на колени к парню, продолжая крутиться и прыгать там.</p><p>Узнал?</p><p>Он узнал его?</p><p>
  <em>*БАБАХ*</em>
</p><p>Красная книга, которая лежала на столе в закрытой спальне, и в которой еще сохранилось больше половины листов, резко рассыпалась искрами и исчезла.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. знаки внимания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Усянь вдохнул морозный воздух и подставил руки ближе к снегу, после чего подкинул собравшуюся горсть из нападавших ему в ладонь снежинок вверх. Погода была прекрасная. Наступил последний месяц уходящего года, и, хоть трое парней из шести все еще оставались животными, все остальные продолжали сохранять оптимистичный настрой. Лань Ванцзи высунул мордочку, показываясь из-под мантии на груди Вэй Усяня, куда тот его запихнул, потому что кролик отказывался оставаться в запертой комнате. К слову, инициативу похода в Хогсмид проявили и остальные звери. Се Ляню было достаточно состроить жалобную мордочку и плюхнуться на спинку, вытягивая все четыре лапки вверх, чтобы получить свой пропуск. Как можно было отказать подобному зрелищу? Сань Лан просто кивнул и быстро отвернулся, закрывая рот, чтобы сдержать рвущуюся оттуда кровь вперемешку с дикими воплями. </p><p>– Надо привыкнуть, надо привыкнуть, надо привыкнуть…</p><p>С тех самых пор, как Его Высочество узнал в его лице своего давным-давно дрожайше покинутого друга, он стал вести себя просто по отвратительному, пользуясь чувствами Хуа Чэна и доводя его до ручки подобными выкрутасами. То он мордочку слишком сильно намочит, а потом чихает и фыркает, заплетаясь в ногах, отчего у Хуа Чэна в груди на такую милую картину екает. То он просто запнется и упадет, растягиваясь на каменном полу, а потом, вместо того, чтобы встать, ждет пока его на ручки поднимут… Одним словом, Се Лянь распоясался, когда окончательно осознал, что перед ним не просто добрый незнакомец, а тот самый маленький и нерешительный ребенок из прошлого, который еще в ту самую первую встречу показался ему милым и ничуть не страшным. Напротив. Се Ляня очень удивляло, что спустя столько лет Сань Лан вырос настоящим красавчиком, но скрывал половину лица, боясь прежних нападок. </p><p>Зачем? Его Высочество считал эту странную гетерохромию очень даже притягательным зрелищем. Сань Лан определенно красив лицом целиком и полностью. Откуда такая неуверенность? К тому же… Се Лянь, когда понял, что Хуа Чэн это тот самый Сань Лан, теперь немного подшучивал над ним. Не всем же издеваться только в его сторону. Се Лянь тоже не лыком шит. Кажется, Хуа Чэну действительно нравились животные, а когда они вели себя чересчур мило, Его Высочество подмечал эти перемены в юноше, Сань Лану немного сносило крышу. И что же… Ха-ха! Се Лянь не против устроить ему этот снос почаще, потому что смотреть, как Хуа Чэн краснеет и старательно пытается подавить в себе приступы затискать тушку ласки до смерти – действительно очень и очень забавно! </p><p>Напроситься в Хогсмид не составило труда, и вот теперь он уютно устроился в большом капюшоне, изредка выглядывая оттуда и вставая передними лапками на макушку Сань Лана, чтобы понимать, сколько им еще предстоит быть в пути.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа захотел присоединиться к ним просто за компанию, ведь если уйдет и Лань Ванцзи и Се Лянь, то он вовсе останется в одиночестве. К тому же… Он все свое время в последние дни проводил с Мобэй Цзюнем, так что находиться где-то рядом с большим парнем стало входить в привычку. И в какой-то степени быть поблизости от Мобэя просто спокойнее. Мобэй Цзюнь тот еще придурок, Шан Цинхуа это не отрицает и никогда не перестанет отрицать, но в то же время Мобэй Цзюнь тот самый тип людей, которых Шан Цинхуа немного уважает. Мобэй Цзюнь не мешается ни у кого перед носом. Если тебе надо что-то делать – он не будет тебя отвлекать, он просто сядет рядом, если ему что-то от тебя нужно и терпеливо дождется, когда ты закончишь. Только после этого он подойдет и спросит то, что ему необходимо разузнать. </p><p>Это действительно поистине прекрасная черта характера!</p><p>Чаще всего, когда Шан Цинхуа садился дома писать, Шэнь Юань ему не мешал, но вот если в некоторые из дней к ним приходил его студент, у которого Шэнь подрабатывал репетитором – то пиши пропало. Шэнь Юаню Бинхэ почему-то не мешал, а вот к Шан Цинхуа приклеивался и только и делал, что постоянно трепался про его любимого педагога, и какой тот прекрасный, и какой тот умный, и какой весь из себя красивый, милый, добрый… Аж блевать хотелось. Шэнь Юань кто угодно, но только не один из всех перечисленных. Шэнь Юань растерянный, зацикленный и педантичный. Он сидит в себе и своем мире и его это устраивает. Шан Цинхуа это тоже устраивает. Поэтому они и сошлись, но вот что этот Бинхэ пристал к его опекуну? Ло Бинхэ энергичный, сильный, покладистый и добрый парень. И вот первая черта напрочь не позволяла ему находиться вблизи Шэнь Юаня. Он его опекуна в могилу сведет своими вечными предложениями куда-то сходить и позаниматься в другой обстановке. Шан Цинхуа в один из дней, когда еще был в облике человека, сидел за своим письменным столом и жевал мармеладного червячка, слушая скандал из соседней комнаты, где Бинхэ со слезами упрашивал Шэнь Юаня на прогулку.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа не видел, что происходит, но только эти звуки мольбы заставляли его поморщиться. Ей богу, как будто девица уговаривает парня пойти с ней на свидание, а ее кавалер только и делает, что ее отшивает. Шан Цинхуа усмехнулся и покрутился на стуле, замирая перед открытым пустым документом на компьютере. А что? Девица, да? Ло Бинхэ на девицу не очень похож, уж слишком мужское у него телосложение, вместо привычного хрупкого женского. Некоторые девушки сейчас наверняка засудили бы Шан Цинхуа за подобное распределение гендера в мозгу, но, слава Мерлину, они пока не обладают телепатией и не умеют читать его мысли. И все-таки. На девицу Ло Бинхэ уж совсем не похож. Он парень и это факт. Высокий, атлетично-сложенный, с волной кудряшек на голове – парень. А Шэнь Юань, его опекун – мужчина. Мужчина, потому что уже староват, но все же он мужчина. Куда более щуплый по сравнению с Бинхэ.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа вздрагивает.</p><p>А если не Бинхэ, а Шэнь Юань в роли девицы? Тогда получается, все куда лучше складывается. Теперь там на коленях не девица, а парень уламывает свою девчонку погулять с ним. А это вообще-то хорошенький сюжет. Шан Цинхуа хмыкает и придвигается ближе к магловскому ноутбуку, который ему подарили пару лет назад. У него как раз был застой с новыми идеями для интернет рассказов, а тут такая удача. Просто в мозгу надо думать, что Шэнь Юань это девчонка, а на письме писать про двух гомиков. Шэнь Юань же его за это не осудит, да? Просто у Шан Цинхуа кризис, и он не мог ничего придумать. Честно слово, если Шан Цинхуа с этого захудалого гей-романа выпадет хоть копейка, он поделится ей со своим опекуном! И в конце-концов! Должны же родители помогать своим детям! Так пускай поможет!</p><p>Правда сказать… Рассказик пусть и был так себе, однако, на удивление привлек и собрал на себе внимание почти всей женской аудитории, которая была в тот момент на сайте. Шан Цинхуа был шокирован, но пока ему донатили в три раза больше нормы, очень доволен собой. Жаль только, что рассказик закончился, он уехал учиться, и теперь в его голове снова была пустота. Нужно было найти в себе новое вдохновение и на этот раз попытаться не только вообразить для себя рассказ про мужиков, но еще и перебороть себя, чтобы написать про их постельную сцену. Рейтинги должны взлететь, а денюжки политься рекой.</p><p>Хомячок просто таял от представления, сколько денег ему может достаться. Но в данный момент, к сожалению, идей все еще не было, точно так же как и человеческих рук в арсенале. Он сидел в кармашке Мобэй Цзюня, свернувшись клубком в его ладони, которую тот засунул дабы согреться полчаса назад. А что? Мобэй Цзюнь сам виноват, нечего было лезть на чужую территорию, а раз осмелился – будь теперь грелкой.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа этому действительно очень удивлялся. Хуа Чэн и Вэй Усянь всегда твердили, как один, что Мобэй Цзюнь холоден не только характером, но и кожей, однако, сколько раз Шан Цинхуа к нему не прикасался, Мобэй всегда казался ему теплым, но уж никак не наоборот.</p><p>Мобэй дернулся, чувствуя, что в его руке зверушка завозилась, но потом снова улеглась. Парень ступал вперед, и теперь один уголок его губы немного приподнялся вверх. Совсем незаметно. Чтобы другие не узнали. Потому что, кто бы мог подумать, но Мобэй Цзюнь в последнее время немного изменил свое мнение. И все чаще останавливал себя на мысли, что он сейчас сидит и ничего не делает, но почему-то ему комфортно, потому что нет той самой оглушающей тишины, которая всегда преследовала его по пятам. Теперь рядом всегда что-то шуршало, а стоило повернуться, чтобы убедиться, как можно было увидеть, как маленький хомячок бегает из угла в угол по столу, или сидит напротив пергамента, сосредоточившись и выводя очередные каракули. Вроде бы и ничего такого, он смотрел много раз, как тот же самый белый кролик сидит и жует морковку, а Вэй Усянь рядом с ним млеет от одного такого вида, приговаривая, что Лань Чжаню надо кушать больше, и как смешно раздуваются его щечки, пока он ест! Потом Мобэй Цзюнь переводил взгляд на ласку, и как Хуа Чэн чесал ее и гладил, а та мурлыкала у него на коленях, и особо ничего внутри не происходило. Просто звери и его друзья. Его немного странно ведущие себя друзья, а после его взгляд перекочевывал вновь на Шан Цинхуа, и он едва сдерживал в себе смех, потому что вместо того, чтобы аккуратно обмакнуть лапку в чернильницу это недоразумение случайно окунулось туда с головой и теперь было полностью чумазым и перепачканным. </p><p>С глубоким вздохом Мобэй Цзюнь брал в руку хомяка и шел его отмывать, пока Шан Цинхуа пищал в его ладони. Наверняка, это могло значить: «не трогай меня!», или «я сам могу себя отмыть!» или «придурок!», или еще что-то в этом же духе, но Мобэй Цзюню все равно, потому что что-то внутри него щелкает. И ему определенно от этого щелчка становится не хуже. А если ему не плохо, значит он не собирается это упускать и хочет, чтобы так щелкало постоянно.</p><p>Вся троица останавливается рядом с главным входом в деревушку. Вэй Усянь дергает Сань Лана за рукав и указывает ему в сторону аптеки.</p><p>– Пойдем туда, мне надо расспросить тебя про твой глаз. Я уже поэкспериментировал с некоторыми снадобьями, уверен, если ты, наконец, покажешь мне, что с тобой, я смогу помочь.</p><p>– Охо-хо… – Хуа Чэн смеется и машет руками, щуря глаза. – Вэй Ин, не стоит так серьезно к этому относиться. Дело в том, что я-</p><p>– Не хочешь говорить при посторонних? – улыбнулся Вэй Ин. – Я тебя понял!</p><p>Сань Лан даже не успел среагировать, все произошло так быстро, но буквально за секунду кролик был выпущен на свободу, а правая рука Вэй Усяня была запущена к нему в капюшон, и вот уже ласка летела в ближайший сугроб. Хуа Чэн оцепенел, пока смотрел за этим полетом. В себя он пришел только после того, как Се Лянь показал целую и невредимую мордочку на свет. Тень пролегла на глаза Сань Лана, и он медленно развернулся обратно к уламывающему Вэй Усяню.</p><p>– Вэй Ин… – прохрипел он. – А ты… действительно бесстрашный человек.</p><p>– О, спасибо за комплимент, но теперь мы одни, поэтому пошли скорее!</p><p>Вэй Усянь резко схватил парня за руку и потащил в сторону аптеки с магическими лекарствами и снадобьями, в то время как Мобэй Цзюнь стоял столбом, а выкинутые из теплых мест животные перебрались к его ногам.</p><p>Он опустил взгляд вниз, вздыхая и поднимая тех на руки. Пришлось высунуть ладонь из кармана, откуда послышался недовольный писк, но делать было нечего. В одну секунду он оказался брошенной нянькой для всех троих зверей. </p><p>– Мобэй! Рассчитываем на тебя, мы быстро! – Вэй Усянь улыбнулся и, продолжая тащить Сань Лана вперед, ускорил шаг. </p><p>Лань Чжань на руках Мобэй Цзюня зашипел, отчего парень вздрогнул, смотря на Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Кролики… умеют шипеть?</p><p>Ласка в другой руке лишь незначительно отклонилась головой в бок и как только увидела, что Сань Лан похоже смирился со своей участью быть похищенным, приобнял Вэй Усяня и двинулся с ним в магазинчик, стало немного грустно быть вот таким покинутым, но с другой стороны – если у Хуа Чэна и Вэй Усяня дела – Се Лянь сможет это пережить. Напрягало его все еще непрекращающееся рычание от кролика. И почему интересно Лань Ванцзи так остро реагирует? Насколько наслышался Се Лянь, то все свое время в Хогвартсе Хангуан-цзюнь только и делал, что пытался скрыться от Вэй Усяня, а теперь выходит, что злится оттого, что тот от него уходит? Как-то это не очень логично.</p><p>В любом случае.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь не стал долго оставаться на улице и потому зашел в первый попавшийся магазинчик, где он точно не будет выглядеть странно, окруженным толпой зверей. Это был зоомагазин со всевозможными товарами для животных. В клетках тут и там сидели разные магические твари, по рядам постоянно проходили мимо ученики и другие волшебники вместе со своими питомцами, поэтому Мобэй облегченно выдохнул, когда на его персону даже не обратили внимания. Он подошел к первой стойке, куда можно было всех усадить, и уже подумывал просто постоять здесь остатки времени, когда неожиданно засияла маленькая палатка рядом, и оттуда на миниатюрной выдвижной вешалочке выехал целый ворох одежды для зверей. Поскольку на стойке оказались лишь Лань Ванцзи и Се Лянь, то вся одежда, которая оказалась перед ними, была исключительно для ласк и кроликов. Шан Цинхуа показал голову из кармана, и, чтобы он не выпал, Мобэй посадил его ко всем остальным. Сразу же палатка засияла вновь, и вот уже третья вешалка предложила миниатюрные костюмчики для хомячков.</p><p>По факту там было мало ассортимента, но все равно зрелище открывшееся Мобэй Цзюню выбило из его легких весь воздух. </p><p>Увидеть всю троицу в смешной одежде да еще и в тайне от Вэй Усяня и Хуа Чэна, которые кровь износу бы пустили за подобное – задача на мешок галлеонов. Мобэй Цзюнь усмехнулся, склоняясь над всей троицей.</p><p>– Ну что… Кто первый сегодня будет принцессой?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи попытался удрать, но заклинание на стойке приковывало его к этому месту намертво. Гнев сменился на страх и стыд, и теперь Лань Чжань очень сильно хотел, чтобы Вэй Усянь и Хуа Чэн поторапливались.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Вэй Ин в обнимку с Сань Ланом шли между полок с лекарствами, и у Хуа Чэна вообще был такой вид, как будто его совершенно ничего не интересует. Вэй Усянь пихнул его в бок.</p><p>– Сань Лан, хватит паясничать. Развязывай глаз, и дай посмотреть.</p><p>Хуа Чэн вздохнул, фыркая и продолжая тащить чужое тело вперед. </p><p>– Я могу рассказать тебе на словах.</p><p>– Что толку от твоих слов? На практике все происходит в разы быстрее, – возмутился Вэй Ин. – В конце концов, я же просто посмотрю, я же не собираюсь прямо сейчас с тобой что-то делать. Можешь не беспокоиться.</p><p>Хуа Чэн закусил губу. Не беспокоиться? Он бы и рад, ведь ему на самом деле кажется, что Вэй Усянь не тот человек, который убежит от него в страхе от такого зрелища. Мобэй Цзюнь, например, когда несколько лет назад случайно застал его в ванной без повязки, лишь пожал плечами и спокойно взял свое полотенце, даже не обронивши слова. Вэй Ин наверняка из такого же теста, однако… Руки как будто намертво приросли к телу и не позволяли ему снять повязку. В последний раз он снимал бинты, чтобы показаться Се Ляню и теперь перед сном, не боясь, снимает их, смотря на принца двумя глазами одновременно. А вот перед Вэй Усянем… Снять повязку, как будто что-то не позволяет.</p><p>Им бы сейчас не о его глазе думать, а о тех двух книгах, которые помогут расколдовать троих заколдованных людей. И Хуа Чэну очень интересно, почему животных трое, а вот книг им досталось только две? Может быть, была третья, но они не смогли ее добыть? Или их на самом деле штук десять и поиски еще предстоят? Но где они нашли те две, и где искать в таком случае оставшиеся, если они были? А даже, если их было лишь две… Листы в этих двух постепенно заканчиваются, что делать, когда они иссякнут совсем? Его голова пухнет от этой информации с каждой секундой, как только он начинает думать об этом. Но даже когда позволяет… Что-то странное.</p><p>Что-то очень странное.</p><p>Как будто Хуа Чэн понимает, что он что-то забыл. Как будто знает, что нужно делать, и как разрушить те две книжки, но каждый раз, как подумает об этом, головная боль достигает апогея, и он отступает от этой мысли.</p><p><br/>~~~***~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Правила действия «Обратного притяжения»:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>– Если Вы заключили контракт, Вы обязуетесь его выполнить, иначе заклинание останется навечно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Если на момент заключения контракта его заключили не только Вы, но и люди с Вами, вы обязуетесь выполнить его, однако, действие заклинания спадет только в тот момент, когда все условия выполнятся. Если Вы выполнили свой договор, но человек, заключивший контракт вместе с Вами, нет – заклинание со всех снято не будет. Заклинание снимается только тогда – когда контракт выполняют все.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Если Вы выполнили Ваш контракт, Вы забываете о собственных условиях и подсказках, но помните об условиях и подсказках остальных. Таким образом, исключаются лазейки, потому что люди, которые заключили контракт, обязуются выполнить его своими силами, не зная о его подводных камнях.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Обязанности, которые должны выполнить люди, заключившие контракты, не раскрываются. Люди должны сами о них догадаться. Таковы изначальные условия.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Обратное притяжение не подействует на Вас, если у Вас нет того, что может притянуться.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Обратное притяжение дает подсказки всем. В одинаковых количествах. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Обратное притяжение действует по принципу обычного притяжения, только в его случае идет притяжение не одинаковых людей, а противоположных. Для Обратного притяжения не важно, в чем различия. Обратное притяжение подействует на любую противоположность. Высокий – маленький. Умный – глупый. Счастливчик – неудачник. Громкий – тихий. Злой – добрый. Обратное притяжение создано не для того, чтобы навредить. Обратное притяжение создано, чтобы уравновесить.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Обратное притяжение действует не только из принципа притяжения противоположностей. Обратное притяжение исключительная сила, которая появляется в момент нужды, и в момент, когда все становится очень плохо хотя бы для одного человека, который бы хотел заключить контракт. Если в момент заключения контракта контракт заключается между тем, кому это необходимо и тем, кому это необходимо, но в меньшей степени, к сожалению, Обратное притяжение подействует на всех в одинаковой пропорции.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Контракт Обратного притяжения отменить невозможно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Контракт Обратного притяжения разрушается только в тот момент, когда люди притянулись окончательно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Действия Обратного притяжения на каждых, кто заключает контракт, применяются по-разному. Если у одних был один принцип заключения контракта, то те, кто зайдут следующими, принципы могут поменяться, однако, это все еще будет считаться контрактом заключенным Обратным притяжением.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Контракт Обратного притяжения не срабатывает на тех, кто не отталкивается. Если Вы нуждаетесь в Обратном притяжении и попадаетесь на заключении контракта с теми, кому нечего отталкивать, это значит, что контракт будет действовать на всех, но чтобы снять его действия с тех, кому нечего отталкивать, нужно просто дождаться окончания действий того, кто все-таки притягивается. По завершению контракта те, кто должны были притянуться – притянутся. Те, кто нет – просто разойдутся.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– По завершению действия первой обязанности Обратное притяжение снимает с участников первое ограничение. Однако, это не значит, что действие контракта отменено.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Сколько подсказок дает Обратное притяжение столько у него существует и ограничений. Две подсказки – два ограничения. Три подсказки – три ограничения и тд. Подсказок не может быть меньше двух, так же, как и не может быть больше десяти. Подсказки и ограничения создаются по мере того, насколько сильно все плохо, или насколько сильно Вы нуждаетесь в этом. Чем меньше подсказок и ограничений накладывает на Вас Обратное притяжение – тем сильнее Ваши чувства и тем быстрее Вам надо сократить время действия. Обратное притяжение всегда идет Вам навстречу!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Как только снимается первое ограничение, все последующие действия будут происходить легче. Если ограничений немного, фактически Вы сможете справиться быстрее и быстрее притянуться! То есть, если существует три подсказки и три ограничения, то при снятии первого ограничения Вы сможете притянуться уже на снятии второго, и тогда контракт истечет быстрее. Запретов на этот счет нет.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Ограничения могут быть разными, как телесными и физическими, так и моральными и духовными. Обратное притяжение применяет их хоть и в хаотичном порядке, но все же старается угодить всем и подстраивается под всех людей.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Так же как и в случае снятия всего контракта, если Обратному притяжению подвергаются несколько пар, ограничения снимаются со всех одновременно. Если одна пара выполнила часть договора, а другая нет – к сожалению, ограничение с первой пары не снимется. Более того первая пара не только не снимает с себя ограничение, но еще и теряет память, что уже оговаривается в третьем пункте.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Важно!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Обратное притяжение не заставляет людей притягиваться без их воли! Если Вы не можете быть притянутыми, Вы просто подвергнитесь контракту, но, как только он исчезнет, вы спокойно разойдетесь! Обратное притяжение создано, чтобы помогать, а не усугублять ситуацию. Обратное притяжение не может гарантировать Вам того, что все будет хорошо во время проведения контракта, однако, Обратное притяжение гарантирует Вам то, что Вы притянетесь, если есть чему отталкиваться! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Обратное притяжение накладывает на Вас, как Вам кажется, нерушимое проклятие, но все, что оно делает, лишь берет ваши чувства и обостряет их, делая в три раза сильнее к тому человеку, с которым Вы должны притянуться. Таким образом, оно просто ускоряет принципы Вашего понимания себя.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Обратное притяжение не было создано из злого умысла. Обратное притяжение вообще никто не создавал. Обратное притяжение появляется в момент необходимости. Но в момент такой необходимости, которая стоит на самой грани. Обратное притяжение не появится после нескольких Ваших личных неудач. Обратное притяжение не настолько глупое. Оно исключительное и покажется только тем людям, которые связаны по-настоящему чем-то очень сильным.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Все правила Обратного притяжения доподлинно неизвестны. О них нигде не написано, и понимают их люди, подвергшиеся контракту, только в тот момент, когда контракт аннулируется. На то время возможно и то, что люди не узнают всех правил, а узнают лишь те, которым подверглись сами – это абсолютно нормально. Эти правила нигде не документируются, потому что Обратное притяжение влияет на слишком маленький сегмент людей. Если вы повстречаете человека, который был подвергнут Обратному притяжению – он Вам поверит и будет спокоен. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Это все, что гарантирует Вам Обратное притяжение.</em>
</p><p><br/>~~~***~~~</p><p> </p><p>Лань Ванцзи уже подумывал о том, что звать и приводить сюда Вэй Усяня не надо, потому что, как только дверь распахнулась, и глаза Вэй Ина нашли тушку кролика, одетого в милое голубенькое платьице, Слизеринец запищал и попросил дать ему еще с десяток костюмчиков, чтобы самолично примерить на Лань Чжане.</p><p>– Какой ты милый! Какой милый, Лань Чжань! Давай купим их все! А в этом ты пойдешь с нами на Святочный бал!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не мог понять расстроен он или рад такому вниманию, поэтому просто закрыл глаза и старался терпеть. </p><p>Се Лянь же вообще никакого дискомфорта не чувствовал и просто вставлял все четыре лапки в новые наряды, после чего сам бежал к зеркалу. Эта процедура была очень интересной для его опыта. Пока он жил в своих хоромах, слуги всегда заставляли его мерить по дюжине нарядов за день, только будучи в школе он, наконец, смог вздохнуть спокойно. Но теперь же на этой примерке он не чувствовал того давления, как во дворце. Сань Лан не затягивал ему корсет, не предлагал то, что ему бы не понравилось и в целом, когда Се Лянь появлялся в новом образе, он лишь улыбался и хвалил его, что принц такой послушный.</p><p>Ласка крутилась перед зеркалом в красном свитерочке с узором из снежинок, а на голове был закреплен маленький бордовый колпачок.</p><p>– Гэгэ… Ты само очарование. Хочешь, мы купим это?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь фыркнул. Вообще-то это была его идея, за которую ему даже слов благодарности ничего не сказали. И теперь ему в подопытные вообще оставили только Шан Цинхуа. А что можно надеть на хомячка? В основном тут были маленькие шапочки и какие-то обрезки ткани, которые нельзя было натянуть в качестве рубашечки или свитера на такое маленькое тельце. Мобэй Цзюнь просто боялся, что подобная одежда задушит, а мертвый Цинхуа сегодня не входил в его планы. И таким образом, провозившись около стойки с бесполезными нарядами для хомяков, Мобэй Цзюнь двинулся дальше, подхватывая Цинхуа и держа того на ладони. Тому примерка не очень-то и понравилась. Однако, когда они уже почти вышли из магазинчика, рядом во входом висел отдельный стенд с шапками, которые уже предназначались для волшебников. Очевидно, по вывеске над ним: &lt;i&gt;«Не только для питомцев, но и для их хозяев»&lt;/i&gt;.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа зацепился лапками за мятно-серую шапку и едва не свалился с руки, благо Мобэй вовремя заметил и остановился, удивленно смотря на добычу, которую стискивал малыш.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь внимательно рассмотрел выбор и повертел шапку в руках.</p><p>– Она слишком большая для тебя.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа запищал.</p><p>– Чего? Я не вру, она правда большая.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа снова запищал, а Мобэй Цзюнь закатил глаза.</p><p>– Мы не купим ее тебе, потому что ты в ней утонешь, если так хочешь шапку, взял бы их тех, которые были там.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа надулся и отпустил вязанную ткань из лап, а Мобэй Цзюнь, видя эту перемену настроения, решился на то, чтобы погладить его. Хомячок насупился только еще больше.</p><p>– Хей… Ну, хочешь, мы купим тебе что-нибудь другое?..</p><p>Не Хуайсан, который проходил мимо и нес в руках корм для собственной совы тихо пробубнил себе под нос:</p><p>– Тот с белкой разговаривает, этот с жуком… ненормальные…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. дай мне прочитать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обычно, когда профессора объявляют о каком-то мероприятии, или сообщают важную информацию, будь то предстоящий матч по квиддичу между факультетами, информация быстро растворяется в голове. Но сейчас Мобэй Цзюнь сидел на кресле, его глаза сосредоточенно всматривались в плавно покачивающееся пламя, а на задворках сознания слышался отчетливый пусть и немного приглушенный голос профессора Макгонагалл.</p><p>
  <em>Святочный бал, да?</em>
</p><p>– Это обычная традиция, которая всегда проводилась при проведении турнира Трех Волшебников, но поскольку теперь мы стали практиковать не только проживание учеников из других школ на момент соревнований, но и в рамках обучения, как обмену опытом, так и новых знаний... – строгим голосом говорила женщина, не поднимая глаз из-под своей черной остроконечной шляпы. – Святочный бал будет проведен и в этом году. За неделю до начала Рождественских каникул. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь отводит глаза от камина на стену, пока в голове по частичкам обрисовывается картинка Большого зала украшенного для такого мероприятия.</p><p>
  <em>Святочный бал, да?</em>
</p><p>– Как вы уже должны знать, Святочный бал это не просто танцы и развлечения, там так же будет банкет, и вы сможете выходить на прилегающую территорию школы, чтобы насладиться специальным звездопадом, который подготовят профессора по Астрономии. Башни факультетов так же в вашем распоряжении, в коридорах вам все еще не разрешено использовать магию, те кто находятся в совершеннолетнем возрасте смогут насладиться напитками из Трех Метел, которые мы заготовили заранее, и только попробуйте подумать в том самом ключе, Вэй Усянь!</p><p>Вэй Ин дернулся, выпрямляясь по струнке.</p><p>– А? Что? А я тут при чем, профессор?</p><p>– Вы на шестом курсе обучения, мистер! – строго повторила Макгонагалл. – Мы наложим специальные чары на все бутылки! Поскольку на Святочный бал разрешено приходить всем ученикам старше четвертого курса, мы не ослабили бдительность, а лично Вас, Вэй Усянь, я оповещаю об этом дважды! И оповещу еще три раза, если до Вас не дойдет!</p><p>– Пхе-хе-хе… Профессор, я не настолько глупый, как Вы считаете, – улыбнулся Вэй Ин.</p><p>– Рот на замок, пока я объявляю все правила!</p><p>– Слушаюсь!</p><p>Мобэй скучающим взглядом смотрит на стенку. На ней отражаются блики пламени, а в груди сердце размеренно стучит и бьется. Тук-тук. Тук-тук.</p><p>
  <em>Святочный бал, да?</em>
</p><p>– Танцы…</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь не слишком хорош в этом, но уже пять девчонок подошли к нему за сегодня и вызвались пригласить на этот бал в качестве партнера. В первый раз Мобэй просто ушел мимо, во второй раз рядом оказался Хуа Чэн, который своей улыбкой переманил все внимание на себя, позволяя Мобэй Цзюню уклониться от ответа, а вот в остальные три раза он спокойно сказал «нет» и двинулся дальше. </p><p>Все произошло по лучшему сценарию. Но отчего-то мысль об этом бале не покидает его головы. Там будет много пар, парни и девушки. Все перемешаются. В этот вечер не будет важно с какого ты факультета; пей, веселись, общайся и танцуй. Мобэй Цзюнь частенько наблюдал за подобными балаганами издалека, но самому не хотелось принимать в этом участия. Он не особо энергичен, он знает это. Все его тело каменеет от подобных развязных движений, которые обычно проявляют парочки. Все эти тисканья и обжимания под музыку.<br/> <br/>Разве это можно делать с такой легкостью?</p><p>Как ваши конечности не деревенеют от смущения? </p><p>Вы можете прижимать к себе чужое тело не только из соображений сразу его ударить? </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь привык, что если ты сокращаешь расстояние от одного человека к другому, значит близится ближний бой, и противник хочет нанести тебе удар по лицу. Первая мысль – уклониться. Вторая – скорее совершить контратаку. А тут… Тут все по-другому. Мобэй Цзюнь не тот человек, который бы успешно закрепил на себе клеймо пройденного полового созревания. Его просто вообще это не особо интересовало. Ну, стоит перед тобой девушка. Что с нее взять? Некоторые девушки на его взгляд милее, чем другие. Некоторые симпатичнее, чем другие. Некоторых он уважает больше, чем других. Были ли те, кто ему нравился? Что вообще значит «нравится»?</p><p>Перед глазами всплывает удивленное лицо Сань Лана, а на лице отражаются блики пламени из камина.</p><p>– Нравится? – Хуа Чэн задумывается на мгновение, а потом привычно расплывается в улыбке. – Конечно, у меня есть человек, который мне нравится. А у тебя его нет?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь качает головой из стороны в сторону. Они сидят в общей гостиной в школе Дурмстранга и сегодня у студентов с их факультета был разговор с психологами, которые так же упоминали и эту тему.</p><p>– Цзюнь-сун, – протягивает Хуа Чэн. – Для меня этот вопрос можно сказать решенный много лет назад, ты же меня знаешь. Но… Что конкретно ты спрашиваешь меня? Ты не понимаешь, что значит, когда тебе кто-то нравится?</p><p>Мобэй кивает, а потом пристыжено отводит глаза.</p><p>– Разве это не очевидно?</p><p>– Мне нет.</p><p>– Цзюнь-сун, значит ты просто еще не встретил того человека, который бы тебе понравился. Ответ же прямо перед тобой, – улыбается Сань Лан. – Я бы тоже не понимал значение этого понятия, если бы не испытал на себе.</p><p>– Ну… А что… Что хотя бы надо чувствовать при этом?</p><p>– Ты про эмоции?</p><p>Мобэй кивает.</p><p>– Это сложно, – Хуа Чэн вздыхает и пожимает плечами. – Я не могу вот так легко тебе все выдать. Просто… Это для каждого по-разному. Один, когда ему кто-то нравится, поначалу не чувствует ничего, или чувствует, но списывает это вообще на другую эмоцию. Да и к тому же, все описывают любовь по-своему. Сколько книг я не читал, но в каждой авторы швыряются своими словечками. У одних бабочки в животе, у других…</p><p>– Бабочки, как у тебя?</p><p>Сань Лан замирает, а потом прыскает от смеха, выпуская из своей руки несколько серебряных малышек, которые делают полный круг по комнате, после чего тут же распадаются на сверкающую пыль.</p><p>– Нет, думаю речь о другом, – все же отвечает парень. – Потому что потом, кто-то пишет о странном токе, который проходит через все тело, а кто-то говорит о тепле в груди. Понимаешь… когда ты начинаешь испытывать к кому-то что-то действительно очень сильное, ты начинаешь больше думать об этом человеке. </p><p>– Думать?</p><p>– Ага, думаю уж эта черта одинакова для всех, – кивает Хуа Чэн. – Ты думаешь о нем. Не важно в каком ключе, даже если хочешь его ударить, или задеть словами, или наоборот сделать комплимент, или помочь в чем-то… или защитить от кого-то? Ты просто будешь неосознанно думать о нем, не важно, какая при этом в мыслях будет ситуация. Понимаешь к чему я?</p><p>– Но… мы так же много думаем и о врагах, когда пытаемся составить стратегию боя.</p><p>Хуа Чэн покачал головой, закатывая глаза.</p><p>– Нет, это не то… Совсем не то. Как бы тебе объяснить по конкретнее? Хм-м… – Сань Лань постучал своим указательным пальцем по подбородку. – О! Как насчет обнимашек?</p><p>– Обни… Чего?!</p><p>– Ну, врага же ты обнять не захочешь? Так? </p><p>– Нет, конечно!</p><p>– Отлично! Потому что, если тебе кто-то понравится, чувства захотят выплеснуться в не самом цензурном ключе, друг.</p><p>Хуа Чэн подмигивает, а вздувшаяся от злости вена на лице Мобэй Цзюня становится только больше. Он даже сейчас помнит свой крик, и как попытался тогда хорошенько врезать тому паршивцу, который продолжал уворачиваться и смеяться над его реакцией.</p><p>И все же… <em>Святочный бал… Танцы…</em></p><p>Он не умеет танцевать. Он не умеет веселиться в принципе. А может и умеет, просто Мобэй Цзюнь этого не знает. И еще у него совершенно нет рядом того человека, с которым бы хотелось и потанцевать, и пообщаться, и повеселиться, и чтобы все это было в одном ключе и одновременно. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь хмурится и закусывает щеку изнутри. </p><p>– Черт… И хомяк этот дурацкий смылся куда-то. Шан! Куда ты опять спрятался?!</p><p>Он вскакивает со своего места, но в ответ не слышит абсолютно ничего. Ни привычного шороха, ни шелеста от пергамента, ни стука маленьких лапок, которые перебегают с места на место. Ни писка, который бы означал, что будь Шан Цинхуа человеком, он бы обязательно ему выкрикнул что-нибудь в ответ. Мобэй Цзюнь осматривает всю комнату, но так ничего и не замечает. И тогда он понимает, что, наверное, именно поэтому он сейчас и взбешен. Вокруг него снова эта тишина, которая только недавно начала так приятно отступать. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь хмурится сильнее и вытягивает руку вперед. Заклинание по притягиванию все еще действует, но как только Мобэй уже готовится мысленно притянуть к себе этого мелкого проныру, который только и делает, что ищет себе приключений на пятую точку, его внезапно что-то останавливает. </p><p>А куда собственно мог уйти Цинхуа? Он же всегда был с ним рядом и действительно не решался сбежать. Да и Мобэй стал к нему относиться намного лучше, чем в самом начале. Шан Цинхуа хоть и выводил его с первой встречи из-за такого неуважительного отношения, все же вызывал каплю уважения, что, пусть тело парня маленькое, зато он не боится высказаться, пусть это и будет стоить ему удара в табло. </p><p>Выходит Цинхуа просто не мог сбежать от него сам. У них установился четкий компромисс, и они по умолчанию всегда ходили вместе. Куда же он смог запропаститься? </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь стал прощупывать на себе каждый кармашек, но хомячка там не оказалось. Тогда он вытянул руку и щелкнул пальцами, разжигая большую вспышку ярко-синего пламени, которое тот час осветило комнату. Парень мигом опустился на колени и принялся ползать по полу, осматривая каждый цунь. Вдруг он на него нечаянно сел? Или наступил? Мобэй Цзюнь, конечно, старался следить за своими действиями, но ведь непредвиденные казусы не могут не произойти. Никто от этого не застрахован. </p><p>Мобэй обыскивает каждый закуток, просто чтобы убедиться окончательно, что Цинхуа рядом с ним нет, а потом снова выпрямляется, вставая в полный рост. Выходит, ему все-таки нужно использовать заклинание по притягиванию. Однако, когда он вновь вытягивает руку, то решает провернуть нечто другое. Он сосредотачивается и полностью концентрирует свой разум, а потом подставляет ладонь внутренней поверхностью вверх. В следующее же мгновение его кожа подсвечивается, а потом вместо привычной тяги образуется карта, с черной точкой на ней. </p><p>Цинхуа… совсем недалеко от него?</p><p>И что он забыл там?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь убирает действие заклинания, а потом подходит к двери, открывая комнату, в которой сидел. Это была обычная пристройка в библиотеке. Таких тут выстроили десять штук, чтобы можно было заниматься не просто в привычной тишине, но еще и в полном уединении. Шан Цинхуа же был не в самой комнате, а, как показывала карта, просто в библиотеке, только в ее углу, самом конце, где стоит стеллаж с разного рода иностранной литературой принадлежащей направлению магловедения. Мобэй Цзюнь быстро двигается между рядами и полками, потому что вообще-то время поджимает, и, если оно истечет совсем, то его выставят отсюда, а вот Шан Цинхуа запрут одного, и ему придется коротать ночь в этом огромном помещении в одиночестве. </p><p>К счастью, шаги у Мобэй Цзюня большие и размашистые, поэтому он быстро достигает нужной точки, а когда опускает руку на стеллаж и выходит из-за угла, вздыхает и удивленно замирает, останавливаясь на месте.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа лежит на середине открытой книги, свернувшись клубком и мирно посапывая, в то время, как рядом с ним, по всему столу, раскиданы листки с пергаментом, на котором маленьким, очень маленьким, почерком что-то написано. Мобэй Цзюнь сглатывает и старается двигаться максимально бесшумно, чтобы не потревожить. Если Шан Цинхуа сбежал сюда один, то наверняка хотел вернуться до того, как его хватятся. Он смог обустроиться в этом углу, точно зная, что другие студенты сюда не сунутся, а все эти листы, отрытая чернильница и книга, которая распахнута на середине, плюс спящий он сам, означали…</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь склонился над столом и подцепил самый верхний лист, щуря глаза и стараясь прочитать написанное:</p><p>
  <em>«...потому что, если бы кто-то взглянул в его глаза, он бы не увидел того, что видел Юки. Сколько лет они были знакомы с этим человеком? Сколько времени они знали друг друга? Если честно, то каждый раз, когда кто-то пытался описать обычными словами Рю, то все бы они стали ошибочными. Все эти драки, все стычки и все те клыки, которые наточены и наполированы, как лощеная сталь, все они были пропитаны ядом и ненавистью, и каждый раз вновь и вновь вгрызались в его плоть. Но каждый раз… И каждую новую встречу Юки просто поднимал голову и не позволял улыбке сойти с лица. Глаза Рю в этот момент наливались кровью, а лицо искажала гримаса ненависти и не понимания. Почему… Почему спустя столько времени… Почему каждый раз… Почему… Почему на каждый новый удар, на каждое новое оскорбление, на каждую новую потасовку, на каждый новый изощренный способ донять или унизить… Каждый раз... Почему Юки улыбается ему!?...»</em>
</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь сглотнул и оторвал глаза от листка. </p><p>Он посмотрел на спящего хомячка, а потом на все оставшиеся исписанные листы, раскиданные по столу. Книга, на которой тот спал, оставалась раскрыта на странице, где можно было увидеть написанные подсказки. Как можно лучше выразить чувства на бумаге? Мобэй Цзюнь еще раз осмотрелся, и потом внезапно мысль о таком маленьком секрете блеснула настолько ярко, что все оказалось таким простым, как будто это загадка для ребенка пятилетнего возраста. Рисунок на их книге.<br/> <br/>Вот почему Шан Цинхуа постоянно носил с собой те груды свитков? Вот почему он так подолгу засиживался в библиотеке? Выходит Вэй Усянь, хоть и подмечал за парнем все то отшельническое поведение, но думал в другом ключе. Шан Цинхуа сидел там, не потому что стремился получить как можно больше знаний. Шан Цинхуа просто писал книги. На всех тех свитках были написаны его собственные произведения, который он предпочитал писать в одиночестве и никогда никому не решался показывать. </p><p>Вот почему на их книге изображен свиток. Мобэй Цзюню нужно было не просто защитить парня, но еще и выстроить защиту к собственному доверию, чтобы Цинхуа показал, чем занимается? Или главное просто было узнать, что он делает и не высмеивать его, а оказать поддержку? Значит, лента на книге Вэй Усяня и Лань Ванцзи… Она тоже может оказаться полезной, да?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь соображал впервые настолько четко и быстро, что одна мысль сменялась на другую, выстраивая четкий план действий. Эта лента. Он уже дважды замечал кое-что связанное с этими лентами. Когда Вэй Усянь еще в самом начале обучения упоминал о том, что однажды то ли вырвал, то ли специально развязал какую-то ленточку-заколку на голове Лань Ванцзи, и с похожей лентой сам Лань Ванцзи предстал перед ним еще в начале года. Может ли это быть связано с той самой лентой? Ну, конечно! А какая же еще может быть лента?!</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь вздрогнул, увидев, что Шан Цинхуа проснулся и встряхнулся, смотря то на него, но на лист бумаги в его руках. А Сам Мобэй думал только о том, чтобы поскорее успокоить хомячка, а потом двинуться к Вэй Ину и рассказать ему, что надо делать!<br/>Надо лишь-</p><p>
  <em>*БАБАХ*</em>
</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь покачнулся на ногах.</p><p>Книга цвета цин взорвалась и рассыпалась на множество маленьких искр прямо перед глазами Сань Лана, который собирался взять ее в руки. Ласка, сидящая на столе, замерла вместе с Хуа Чэном, после чего через секунду оба моргнули и посмотрели друг на друга. Красный глаз с белым зрачком совершенно спокойно изменил направление и вместо пустого места уставился на оставшийся зеленый потрепанный томик. Сань Лан подцепил книгу пальцами и подхватил Се Ляня, садясь к себе на кровать, как будто ничего не произошло.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа растерянно смотрел на свое творение в руках Мобэя и думал о том, что его сейчас на смех поднимут. Мало того, что он еще писать-любитель и никакой не профессионал, так он еще и пишет не какие-нибудь крутые боевики или детективы, или фантастику, что нормально и мужественно, так нет! Он пишет обычные сопливые романы, которые более того в последнее время вообще были сосредоточены над сюсюканьями между мужиками. Мобэй Цзюнь его не просто на смех поднимет, он в приступе истерики его из окна вышвырнет и точно скажет, что он ненормальный. Недописатель про геев, который еще и заливает свои шедевры на растерзания не волшебников, а обычных маглов. Да уж… Такое себе. Может быть, Цинхуа стоит прямо сейчас прыгнуть со стола и разбиться на смерть? Однако, его маленькие лапки как будто примерзли к тому месту, где он проснулся, поэтому возможности пошевелиться не было абсолютно никакой.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь, наконец, двинулся вновь. Он отодвинул стул, который стоял рядом со столом и плюхнулся туда, опуская лист с текстом обратно, откуда взял. Шан Цинхуа зажмурился и затрясся всем тельцем, закрывая голову лапами. Вот и смерть. А ведь вечер так прекрасно начина-</p><p>
  <em>*Тык*</em>
</p><p>Шан Цинхуа вздрогнул, распушая мех во все стороны.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь все так же спокойно смотрел на него. Он ткнул его рукой в бок, а теперь, когда на него обратили внимание, убрал палец и указал им на ту писанину, которую только что прочитал.</p><p>– Где начало?</p><p>Шан Цинхуа: ???</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь вздохнул, закатывая глаза.</p><p>– Не то… чтобы я фанат романов, но… – парень почесал рукой шею и нахмурился, надувая щеки. – Просто эта часть… Что там у них произошло? </p><p>Шан Цинхуа: ???!</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь клацнул зубами, сжимая кулаки.</p><p>– Ну, что ты вылупился на меня!? Мне просто интересно, ясно тебе?! </p><p>Шан Цинхуа вздрогнул и, наконец, нашел в себе силы моргнуть. Сдвигаясь с места, он быстро дополз до первой страницы и указал лапками вниз, где Мобэй Цзюнь увидел маленькую цифру «1» в самом уголке. Очевидно, что предвещая такой расклад событий, что Шан Цинхуа сам может запутаться в своих же записях, он их пронумеровал. Это действительно было мудрым решением. Мобэй усадил хомячка обратно на книжку, где тот уснул изначально, а сам собрал все исписанные листы по порядку, переходя к первому и собираясь начать читать. </p><p>Шан Цинхуа сидел и продолжал смотреть на него во все глаза. Неужели Мобэй Цзюня ничего не смутило? То, чем он занимается? Разве это не… постыдное занятие? Разве нет? На его памяти за его хобби его никто никогда не воспринимал всерьез, поэтому он и стал его скрывать. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь кожей почувствовал этот изучающий взгляд, поэтому выглянул из-за листков и фыркнул.</p><p>– Да не издеваюсь я над тобой. И не собираюсь я смеяться.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа, не веряще, запищал.</p><p>– Слушай, если тебе кто-то говорил, что слезливые истории писать не для парней, то тогда половина книг в нашем обществе не должны были быть выпущены в свет никогда. Понимаешь, о чем я?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь спокойно склонился вперед и вытянул руку, почесывая хомячка за ухом, отчего тот извернулся и сразу же укусил его за палец. Укусил не больно, скорее просто зубами прихватил для наглядности. Мобэй от этого улыбнулся.</p><p>– Ага. Ты грозный, верю.</p><p>Цинхуа замер, видя впервые настолько незамаскированную улыбку. Обычно Мобэй не часто улыбался, а если и позволял себе, то просто едва ли заметно поднимал уголки губ и сразу же опускал их. А теперь вот сидит, лыбится и не собирается даже отворачиваться. Шан Цинхуа от этого даже палец выпустил, который сразу же прижал его голову к страницам книги, лишая возможности двигаться.</p><p>Подлый ход!</p><p>Шан Цинхуа принялся пищать и вырываться, а Мобэй искренне захохотал от такого зрелища.</p><p>И все-таки… Хуа Чэн был прав. Ты действительно постоянно думаешь об этом человеке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. издалека (Обратное притяжение: упрощенная версия активирована)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не Хуайсан пишет очередное письмо своему брату, чтобы лишний раз убедиться и расспросить о новом задании. В последнее время участились мелкие случаи по хулиганству, но так же Хуайсана беспокоило, что поскольку брат числился на службе мракоборцем не первый год его могли отправить на действительно опасные миссии. Он только недавно слышал о драконе, которого вырастили люди и по глупости упустили в западной части близлежащего района, а насколько слухи были верны опасность, и сила представляло животное десять из десяти. На такое задание вполне могли послать Минцзюэ. Не Хуайсан хоть и немного эгоистичный человек, все же о своих близких родственниках беспокоится. Семья, как никак.</p><p>Но как только большая сова опускается рядом с получателем и громко ухает, оповещая о том, что она прибыла и принесла послание в целости и сохранности, Не Минцзюэ дергается и начинает хныкать. Птица наклоняется к нему ниже и вытягивает лапку, но на это действие перед ней уже начинает разгораться настоящий концерт. Теперь Минцзюэ не просто хныкает, в его уголках глаз блестят слезы и буквально через секунду на всю небольшую квартирку старший Не заходится криками и рыданиями. </p><p>Гуан Яо мигом бросает ложку в раковину и убавляет палочкой пламя на газовой плитке, пока летит на источник шума. Его дыхание сбилось, как и мысли и предположения из-за чего же теперь Минцзюэ мог заплакать. Он же лично оставлял его играть с игрушками несколько минут назад! Что уже успело произойти? </p><p>Сова все еще в шоке смотрит на своего, на минуточку, владельца, подмечая его изменения, но все равно ориентируется по внутреннему чутью, а оно подсказывает, что человек напротив точно ее хозяин и не может ее бояться. Животное решительно не понимает, что сделало не так, но стоит ей приблизиться, как крики усиливаются, переходя в вопль, поэтому птица решает не наступать. Она делает несколько размашистых взмахов крыльями и приземляется четко на спинку дивана. Именно в этот момент в комнату забегает Гуан Яо. Его длинные волосы собраны в неряшливый хвостик и болтаются позади спины, а сам он, наконец, понимает, в чем дело, и облегченно вздыхает.</p><p>– Ох… А я уж было подумал, что ты снова успел упасть или сломать что-нибудь… – парень мягко улыбается и подходит на середину комнаты, опускаясь на корточки. – Что такое, милый? Эта большая и нехорошая птица напугала тебя? </p><p>Не Минцзюэ не отвечает, потому что он в том самом возрасте, когда дети еще не умеют четко говорить. По его щекам все еще стекают слезы, но как только он видит перед собой спокойное лицо улыбающегося юноши, сразу же соскакивает с места и бежит к нему, вытягивая ручки вверх .</p><p>Гуан Яо мягко посмеивается, подхватывая малыша на руки и прижимая к груди.</p><p>– Ну-ну, не плачь. Кто у нас смелый мальчик, а? Смотри, какая она большая и пушистая, не стоит ее бояться. Хочешь, мы погладим ее вместе?</p><p>Не Минцзюэ все еще тихо сопит и только утыкается в чужую шею, старательно обнимая своего взрослого спасителя за плечо. Но по крайне мере Гуан Яо рад, что ребенок больше не плачет. Слышать эти крики от Минцзюэ, в таком состоянии его тела, было мучительно невыносимо, а плакал, как выяснялось, он очень много и по любому поводу. К большой сове они так, по итогу, и не смогли подойти, поэтому присели на диван. Не Минцзюэ удобно расположился на коленях парня, а тот в свою очередь поглаживал малыша по макушке, пока он окончательно приходил в себя. С кухни все еще не валил дым, что значило каша доходит до готовности, поэтому можно наконец-то расслабиться и еще забрать у почтовой птицы письмо. А то, в самом деле, она слишком много пережила. Вряд ли в ближайшее время сунется, если увидит, что Минцзюэ пребывает в теле ребенка. </p><p>И действительно. Стоит Гуан Яо протянуть руку к животному, как оно тот час же кидает туда письмо, а потом быстро срывается с места и улетает в открытую форточку. Конверт парень кладет на столик, как только замечает почерк Не Хуайсана. Он не собирается ему отвечать. Мало того, что он пашет по дому и ухаживает за этим несносным дитем, так еще и отвечать за него его же брату, который тоже Гуан Яо в сыновья, разве что чуть-чуть постарше, годится. Вот уж извольте. Хватит на голову парня детей. Он действительно вымотался.</p><p>И буквально стоит об этом подумать, как в следующую же секунду на месте ребенка уже сидит парень. Не тот мужчина, которым Не Минцзюэ должен выглядеть, но возраст его пребывания на стажировке, а то есть примерно двадцать – двадцать два года, это куда лучше, чем те же три. </p><p>Вместо привычного светлого взгляда зеленых глаз, теперь на парня смотрят хмуро.</p><p>– Ты… Какого хрена я снова оказываюсь у тебя на коленях?! Немедленно отпусти меня!</p><p>Гуан Яо прыскает от смеха и тут же поднимает обе ладони вверх, пока Минцзюэ с него слезает. Он отряхивается, а затем все еще хмуро смотрит на него. Его руки мигом оказываются скрещенными поперек груди. Что ж. Кажется, кто-то недоволен. Но все равно это намного лучше, чем ухаживать на ребенком. Молодой Цзинь встает с дивана, и теперь он выпрямляется в свой полный рост и все же по-прежнему едва ли может доставать Минцзюэ до плеча.</p><p>– Что я должен быть делать, Чифэн-Цзунь? Ты испугался совы, пока был малышом. Надо же было тебя как-то успокоить.</p><p>– Необязательно каждый раз брать меня на руки! </p><p>– В самом деле? Но ты же сам просишь этого, – улыбается Гуан Яо. – Только что, когда я зашел и остановился на расстоянии от тебя в пять метров, как ты и обговаривал, ты продолжил плакать, но потом сам побежал ко мне и вытянул обе руки вверх. Как прикажешь игнорировать подобное?</p><p>Не Минцзюэ старательно пытается спрятать собственное смущение за злостью. Кто бы мог подумать, что в теле ребенка он привяжется к этому карлику и будет вечно проситься на ручки. Он не может контролировать себя, пока не соображает! Он в этом не виноват! Взрослый он совершенно точно не хочет подобного исхода! Им срочно нужно найти какой-то компромисс.</p><p>– Ты меня бесишь, – вместо решения выплевывает парень.</p><p>Яо пожимает плечами и идет к выходу из комнаты, но останавливается в проеме двери, прежде чем покинуть гостиную.</p><p>– О… Я так понимаю на ужин у нас теперь не каша, а что-то более съедобное? </p><p>Минцзюэ закусывает губу.</p><p>– Я закажу пиццу, а ты… это… Не выкидывай еду, если она уже сварена, – фыркает он. – Мало ли. Вдруг я снова стану ребенком под конец вечера.</p><p>– Обычно твои метаморфозы происходят из-за слишком сильных эмоций. Ты уж постарайся держать себя в руках.</p><p>– Да пошел ты! Не указывай мне!</p><p>
  <em>*БАБАХ*</em>
</p><p>Яо медленно поворачивается и вот уже на месте бывшего совершеннолетнего Не Минцзюэ стоит подросток, которому от силы лет пятнадцать. Из плюсов, это все еще лучше, чем ребенок трех лет, и теперь молодой Цзинь все же выше этого человека. Из минусов: Не Минцзюэ по-прежнему заколдован.</p><p>Приходится просто провести ладонью по лицу и тихо выдохнуть.</p><p>– Минцзюэ!</p><p>– Я не виноват!</p><p>– Как же я устал… Надеюсь, ты хотя бы заснешь, как все нормальные люди. Мне завтра на работу вставать. Я не хочу укладывать тебя до часу ночи!</p><p>– Пхе-е-е~.. Тебя никто не заставляет сидеть со мной. Просто включи мне телек и иди по своим делам.</p><p>Гуан Яо скрипит зубами.</p><p>– Ты – маленькая сволочь, ты в курсе? Детям необходимо держать нормальный режим. Вместо пиццы теперь будешь есть вчерашние спагетти с овощами. Как хорошо, что я решил их оставить и не выкинул.</p><p>– Что!? – мальчик тут же срывается с места и бежит вслед за старшим. – Не-е-ет! Давай закажем пиццу! Мне можно ее есть, я же уже взрослый!</p><p>– Конечно, ты взрослый. Мне назвать твой реальный возраст, гэгэ?</p><p>Минцзюэ угрюмо пялится в пол, проклиная все на свете. И вовсе он не такой старый! Черт бы побрал тот день, когда они решили подписать те бумаги и отправиться на то болото. Ведь, кажется, именно там, Не Минцзюэ напоролся на какие-то странные чары, которые теперь вытворяют с его телом подобные манипуляции. И самое прискорбное, что это заклинание снять невозможно, и даже в больнице Святого Мунго целители развели руки в стороны. Оказывается Не Минцзюэ полностью здоров и никаких отпечатков магии на нем не наблюдается. Ну, да. А превращается он из подростка в ребенка, а потом в себя в свои самые светлые годы просто потому что, да?</p><p>Вот и доверяй потом этим лечебницам.</p><p>– Минцзюэ! Ты будешь есть или нет?</p><p>– Буду-буду! – мальчик срывается с места, а потом думая, как бы развеять свое плохое настроение на остатки вечера, хмыкает и кричит вдогонку: – Эй, Яо! Давай посмотрим ужастик!</p><p>– Вот еще! </p><p>– Ну, Яо!</p><p>В следующее мгновение на затылок Минцзюэ прилетает тяжелая металлическая ложка. Мальчик шипит и начинает усиленно растирать ручками ушиб, пряча обиду за то, что не может дать сдачи.</p><p>– Ты ведешь себя отвратительно! Я ребенок, меня нельзя обижать!</p><p>Гуан Яо ужасающе тихо смеется себе под нос, начиная бормотать:</p><p>– Ребенок? Именно в этом теле этот же ребенок несколько дней назад залил мне в пасту пшеничного раствора, а потом вместо того, чтобы нормально расчесать волосы я едва ли не облысел, ведь ты выкрал ночью мою же палочку и наложил заклинание на гребень… А как неделю назад ты постирал мою кошку? Тебе хоть немного совестно было? Минцзюэ…</p><p>Не Минцзюэ пробивает дрожь от спокойного, но такого убийственного четкого тона, поэтому когда Яо поворачивается к нему с улыбкой, аура за его спиной все равно пропитана какой-то маньяческой энергетикой. Молодой Цзинь хихикает и показывает миску с подогретой лапшой.</p><p>– Кушать?</p><p>В этот раз мальчик не возражает, просто кивая головой, и залезает на стул, занимая свое место в его новой временной квартире.</p><p>– Кушать.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>В тот день Цзинь Гуан Яо проснулся рановато. Его разбудил камин и громогласный крик от начальства, чтобы он явился на работу без промедлений. После такого подъема, довольно логично, что, невзирая на недосып, мешки под глазами и проявившуюся головную боль, Яо поспешил поскорее выполнить приказ начальства. Он оделся, причесал волосы, закинул в рот кусок вчерашнего тоста, а потом быстро трансгрессировал, едва его правая нога вышла за порог квартиры. Его бедному Юэ сегодня придется довольствоваться лишь сухим кормом, или научиться наконец ловить мышей. Работа забирает у Мэн Яо довольно много личного времени, а в связи с его переводом на новое место, новый штаб и знакомство с новым напарником и новым коллективом, Яо появляется дома отчасти просто, чтобы кинуть в миску кусок мяса, а самому наспех принять душ и лечь спать.</p><p>Яо был неплох собой. Он не особо отличался внешними данными, его рост едва ли достигал отметки в сто семьдесят сантиметров, однако, это не мешало развиваться ему внутреннее. Он сдал вступительные экзамены, а потом настолько слаженно раскрывал одно преступление за другим, что головные в Министерстве Магии смогли-таки углядеть в нем потенциал. Именно поэтому босс кричит на него через камин, а уже через десять минут Яо стоит рядом с Минцзюэ, и они вдвоем выслушивают новое дело. Это не особо запутанное преступление, просто рук сейчас мало, а на местный банк в магловском районе совершили большой налет. Волшебникам с такой задачей справиться легче, к тому же из-за сбежавших пожирателей смерти, те стали пробираться в мир маглов чаще, чем хотелось бы. На той неделе Мэн Яо самолично стирал память у больше двадцати человек, а потом ворчал и пил пять кружек с чаем, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить силы, которые высасывает из него работа.</p><p>Первая половина дня не та самая, когда все происходит. В обеденный перерыв Яо уже сидит в кабинете и позволяет себе купить стаканчик кофе вместе с вкусной булочкой, половину которой съедает Минцзюэ, когда входит в кабинет и видит еду.</p><p>– Минцзюэ! Безмозглая дылда! – парень вскакивает с ног и пытается выхватить выпечку, которую мужчина держит на вытянутой руке наверху. – Отдай! Купи себе сам! Я даже не позавтракал!</p><p>– А ты думаешь, ты такой единственный, которого от кровати оторвали и просили прийти раньше, чем оно надо?</p><p>Минцзюэ не слушает выкрики и ругательства, он просто отпихивает Яо, как назойливого комара в сторону, а на заклинание, которое тот посылает ему в спину, ловко уворачивается и под внимательным и злобным взглядом доедает чужую булку. Молодой Цзинь хочет теперь купить лишних десять булок и запихать тому в глотку. Будет знать, как брать чужое. К его счастью, к счастью Не Минцзюэ, конечно же, он сам говорит, что надо отправиться на задание, которое в этот раз связано с рыбой покрупнее, чем маглы с пушками наперерез и пожиратели, которые стреляют магией налево и направо, пугая обычных простолюдинов. В этот раз надо выехать за город и изловить чудовище, которое проросло из болота и сейчас решило завершить свою очередную стадию взросления, путем выхода из укромного домика и пожиранием человеченки. </p><p>Яо хватает себя за горло, стоит Минцзюэ закончить последнее предложение.</p><p>– Меня сейчас стошнит.</p><p>– На меня не блюй.</p><p>– Ты сама забота, старший братик, – улыбается парень.</p><p>– Ага, еще раз назовешь меня так, получишь в нос, – фыркает мужчина, поправляя мантию и подходя к выходу из кабинета. – Нам нужно расписаться в бумаге по технике безопасности и после можно спокойно выдвигаться на задание. Чем скорее, тем лучше.</p><p>Гуан Яо следует за ним, а по пути в коридоре успевает подставить подножку, за что сразу же получает подзатыльник. Но его рефлексы благо работают очень хорошо, поэтому в нужный момент Яо ныряет вниз, избегая чужой ладони, но вот только в этот же момент из-за поворота появляется Лань Хуань, который совершенно не успевает сориентироваться, поэтому смачный подзатыльник достигает своей цели, но его путь оканчивается на лице у Сичэня.</p><p>Оба парня вздрагивают, а Лань Хуань мычит и закрывает себя руками, слегка наклоняясь вперед. </p><p>– Твою мать… Что ты за человек, Минцзюэ?! – Яо быстро подбегает к Лань Сичэню. – Лань Хуань, очень болит? Дай посмотреть, надо скорее наложить заклинание, иначе хуже будет. Уж я знаю, с какой силы бьет этот придурок.</p><p>– Кого придурком назвал?!</p><p>– Тебя!</p><p>Минцзюэ вздрагивает, а потом фыркает и обиженно дуется, все же подходя к Лань Сичэню. Тот уже показывает свое лицо напарнику старшего мужчины и терпит наложение исцеляющих чар. Нос не сломан и челюсть двигается исправно. С глаза спадает небольшой отек, и теперь Лань Хуань абсолютно в порядке. Он подбирает упавшее письмо, которое до этого держал в руках и складывает его несколько раз, убирая в карман на складках своей нежно-голубой мантии. </p><p>– Ты… Это… Извини, – сдавленно выдавливает из себя Чифэн-Цзунь. – Это вообще ему предназначалось.</p><p>– Ты даже извиняться не умеешь!</p><p>– Ох, ничего, ничего. Мне стоило получше смотреть по сторонам, – мягко улыбается Лань Хуань и машет руками впереди себя. – Каждый раз, когда вы двое идете рядом, кто-то из людей по близости обязательно получает оплеуху.</p><p>– А я говорю, что он неуравновешенный. И с этим человеком мне приходится делить не только работу, но еще и один кабинет, – жалуется Яо. – Сичэнь-гэ, теперь-то ты должен меня поддержать и подписать ту петицию, чтобы всем работникам предоставляли отдельную жилплощадь.</p><p>Лань Хуань отводит взгляд, закусывая губу.</p><p>– Не думаю, что это все-таки возможно, А-Яо.</p><p>– Вообще-то, – рычит Чифэн Цзунь, и его рука тут же оказывается на макушке мелкого парня, стараясь растрепать его волосы, чтобы на тех образовалось статическое электричество. – На прошлой неделе именно ты, размахивая руками, угодил бедной Вэнь Цин по носу! И после этого будешь уверять, что это меня стоит изолировать?</p><p>Мэн Яо старательно извивается, пытаясь оторваться от общества руки Минцзюэ, но его держат слишком крепко, поэтому от безысходности он тянется за палочкой, когда Лань Хуань взмахивает рукой, и они оба разлетаются в разные стороны на пару метров друг от друга. </p><p>– Вы неподражаемы, – выдыхает Лань Сичэнь. – Каждый раз стоит мне заговорить с вами, и вы не можете продержаться и пары реплик, как тут же оскорбляете друг друга. По-моему вам стоит быть снисходительными. Представьте, что вы в браке.</p><p>– Где?!</p><p>– Чего?!</p><p>– Просто к примеру, – Лань Сичэнь обходит их стороной и, продолжая улыбаться, машет рукой на прощание. – В отношениях приходится идти на компромисс! Это должно вас подстегнуть!</p><p>После этого стоит звенящая тишина. Тишина не совсем в прямом смысле. В здании работает лифт, с первого этажа слышны хлопки каминов, а еще где-то впереди кто-то обсуждает свое повышение и явно идет к ним в сторону. Мэн Яо вместе с Не Минцзюэ переглядываются, а потом начинают смеяться, разворачиваясь и продолжая идти к нужному кабинету.</p><p>– Кажется, Лань Сичэню не стоит так надолго посещать больницу просто ради интереса и поддержания хорошего настроения у больных. </p><p>– Н-да, – мычит Яо, пытаясь привести в порядок свою прическу, которую только что испортили. – А как ты узнал, что он сейчас именно оттуда? Вроде обеденный перерыв, он мог пойти не только туда. Обычно он ходит после работы.</p><p>– Письмо, которое выпало.</p><p>– А что с ним?</p><p>– В углу стоял штамп из больницы, – говорит Чифэн-Цзунь. – Ей богу, как тебя на работу взяли? Разве при приеме не было теста на проверку внимательности? Ты же вообще раньше брался только за расследования.</p><p>– Э-э-э… Минцзюэ, если я хорош в раскрывании дел, это не значит, что я должен быть начеку со своими коллегами и друзьями. Тем более, когда у меня перерыв. Тем более, когда ты испортил мне всю укладку! Ты посмотри на это гнездо! Ты посмотри на него! Ты отвратителен! В следующий раз, когда захочу поехать отдыхать и купить сувениры, привезу в подарок вещи только для Хуайсана! Ты ничего от меня больше не получишь.</p><p>Минцзюэ фыркает, а потом останавливается возле нужной двери, открывая ее и заходя внутрь.</p><p>– Да больно надо.</p><p>Сразу же после этого Яо открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но на лице Чифэн-Цзуня появляется какая-то слишком злорадная улыбка, а потом перед носом Мэн Яо, та самая дверь, которая была открыта, резко захлопывается и бьет Яо прямо по носу. И это…</p><p>– БОЛЬНО, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ!</p><p>Парень зажимает собственный нос руками и оседает на пол, трясясь на месте пару секунд и пытаясь унять эту резкую вспышку боли, которая током проходится по всему лицу. Его прекрасное! Прекрасное лицо! Что теперь с ним будет?! Гуан Яо сидит так около минуты, а потом поднимается, вынимая палочку и направляя на себя же, бормоча заклинание чар, чтобы исцелить мелкие травмы. Нос не сломан, это уже к лучшему. Но после вот таких шуточек ему хочется действительно врезать Минцзюэ изо всех сил, и плевать, что он слабее. Просто ради блаженства и удовлетворения своей же гордости. </p><p>– Минцзюэ, ты сволочь!</p><p>– Стараюсь, – улыбается мужчина, уже расписываясь на бумаге, которая лежит на столе.</p><p>Гуан Яо внимательно осматривается, когда входит и стоит ему подойти к кедровой столешнице, как он видит, что в месте, где значится его фамилия, подпись уже поставлена. Его брови вздергиваются вверх, и он тут же смотрит на своего напарника.</p><p>Минцзюэ отмахивается.</p><p>– Чего? Я видел, как ты расписываешься, подделать не проблема, тем более – так быстрее, – мужчина спокойно пожимает плечами, прежде чем наконец отойти от стола и кинуть перо обратно.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ разворачивается и потягивается, возводя кисти рук вверх, разминаясь и щелкая пальцами. А взгляд Мэн Яо останавливается на пере, которое только что кинули на стол. Вернее, это не настоящее перо, а перьевая ручка. Причем довольно красивая. И сделанная, как будто на заказ. Яо подцепляет предмет пальцами, чтобы рассмотреть изделие получше и восхищенно замирает. Ручная резанная по металлу прямо на каемке рядом со стержнем, и в целом даже корпус отливает таким странным свечением, как будто предмет наполнен магией, а не просто закупался вместе с остальными товарами для офиса.</p><p>Минцзюэ уже стоит у двери и недовольно пыхтит, видя что его напарник задерживается и тратит время на ерунду.</p><p>– Яо! Шевелись уже.</p><p>Парень вздрагивает и оставляет ручку на столе, быстро выходя из кабинета и следуя за Минцзюэ. Они двигаются в сторону лифта, и, чтобы поспевать за большими шагами старшего парня, Яо приходиться чуть ли не бежать рысцой.</p><p>– Что ты там вообще делал?</p><p>– А? – Гуан Яо отмахивается. – Смотрел на перо. Оно показалось мне немного странным. Но выглядит действительно красивым. Не скажешь, где делают закупки? Я бы купил себе подобную штучку.</p><p>– Не знал, что ты барахольщик.</p><p>Мэн Яо фыркает и шлепает Не Минцзюэ по плечу. Тот даже не вздрагивает от этого. Во-первых, привык. Во-вторых, это было почти неощутимо.</p><p>– Я не барахольщик! Если человеку что-то понравилось, и он хочет это купить, это не делает из него барахольщика! Сичэнь-гэ прав.</p><p>– Только не говори, что ты собираешься стать моей женой. </p><p>– Да пошел ты. Я про то, что он говорил тебе вчера! </p><p>– А? А что он говорил вчера? – удивляется мужчина.</p><p>– А хер ли ты ко мне обращаешься с этим? – возмущается парень. – Вот у него и спроси. И таблетки купи для памяти. Старческий маразм подошел.</p><p>– Че сказал?!</p><p>И Яо снова вовремя нагибается, чтобы избежать лишнее сотрясение мозга.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Все случается в тот самый момент, когда они на самом задании, и монстр настигает их. Им приходится забежать в первый попавшийся дом, Яо и Минцзюэ стоят за стенкой и внимательно вслушиваются в каждый шорох. Их эмоциональный диапазон сейчас достигает предела, и именно тогда Гуан Яо поворачивается, чтобы прошептать, что он собирается пойти на разведку. Но стоит ему посмотреть себе за плечо, как крик ужаса застревает в глотке, а другой крик, детский, незамедлительно срывается и покидает чужие уста.</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!</p><p>Маленький ребенок начинает рыдать и тыкать пальчиком Яо за спину. Это заставляет юношу среагировать чисто на автомате. Монстр прямо позади него, очевидно, почему малыш испугался. Заклинание срывается и обволакивается чудовище, сразу же закупоривая его в специальную емкость, которая опускается на пол и остается стоять у ног Мэн Яо и… его маленького напарника.</p><p>Минцзюэ смотрит на него большими испуганными глазами. На его детских щечках застывшие соленые дорожки от слез, а сам он весь трясется и, что есть силы, вцепляется в ногу Мэн Яо, боясь отпустить. И что прикажете делать в такой ситуации? Такие ситуации вообще случаются?! Да, они волшебники, да, магия реальна, но это же самое настоящее издевательство! Минцзюэ маленький! Минцзюэ плачет! Минцзюэ тянет к нему свои маленькие ручки, и Яо кажется, что если он его прямо сейчас не поднимет, то тот зарыдает с новой силой, просто потому что его отвергли. </p><p>И естественно парень не может придумать что-то другое. Его мозг сейчас вообще в состоянии стресса и плохо переваривает информацию. Он быстро хватает ребенка, хватает монстра, который оказался обычным терновниковым ящером двенадцатого уровня и мгновенно трансгрессирует. Только в момент, когда он уже оказывается возле их офиса он понимает, что детям вообще-то вредны такие перегрузки, и оно подтверждается в виде новой порции плача, а потом тошноты на его же, мать его, любимую рубашку!<br/> <br/>И вот он в детской блевотине, с ребенком-напарником на руках, стоит уже на пороге своей квартиры, а когда опускает малыша на пол, внезапно вспышка света и на месте ребенка уже… немного подросший ребенок. Теперь ему не три года, а лет пятнадцать, и, кажется, юный Минцзюэ перед ним в ничуть не меньшем шоке, чем он сам.</p><p>– А-а-а-а-а-а-а-!</p><p>Орут в этот раз они оба.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Минцзюэ вздрагивает и позорно прижимается к боку старшего парня, у которого синяки под глазами чуть ли не темно-фиолетово цвета. Время ужина прошло. Яо убрался на кухне, он перемыл всю посуду, сделал кашу и убрал ее в холодильник, заказал себе пиццу, просто потому что другой еды у них больше не было, а если он начнет есть эту кашу, то закончит только тогда, когда покажется дно кастрюли. Минцзюэ не контролирует свои метаморфозы с того самого момента, как он пал пленником странного из ниоткуда взявшегося проклятия, поэтому у них должна быть каша наготове, потому что маленький Минцзюэ в теле трех годовалого ребенка кроме нее ничего не ест. Причем Яо пытался проявлять разнообразие, но как об стенку. Ему нужна именно та, которую Яо приготовил ему в самый первый раз, а тогда парень, дабы не напортачить, выбрал самый сложный рецепт, который необходимо готовить около часа. Поэтому Яо ни за что не съест эту дурацкую кашу. Он больше не хочет стоять у плиты, а той кастрюли хватит на ближайшие пару-тройку дней. Поэтому он ест пиццу, Минцзюэ доедает свою лапшу и все-таки из-за того, что Яо уставший и живет вообще на последнем издыхании, его уговаривают на ужастик.</p><p>Минцзюэ выбрал какой-то фильм и сам же его смотрит. Яо просто сел на диван и отрубился на первые пятьдесят минут, а проснулся, когда обнаружил, что рядом с его боком сидит маленькая тушка и вздрагивает от каждого громкого звука на экране. Молодой Цзинь сдерживает себя от того, чтобы фыркнуть. </p><p>Вместо этого он переводит взгляд на часы и видит, что пора выключать это скучное и пугающее ребенка до жути дерьмо. Естественно стоит экрану погаснуть, как страх из тельца Минцзюэ улетучивается, а сам он уже самый бесстрашный в мире человек, который просто обязан досмотреть этот фильм до конца. </p><p>– Ну, пожалуйста! </p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Только в этот раз!</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Яо!</p><p>– Нет, пора спать. </p><p>– Да какого черта я тебя вообще слушаю?! – Минцзюэ спрыгивает из дивана и идет к пульту. – Раскомандовался. Ты просто неотесанный малолетка по сравнению с мудрым мной! И мне не нужно твое разрешение, чтобы досмотреть фильм! Понял?</p><p>В следующую секунду Минцзюэ отрывают от пола, хватая мальчика за шкирку, и спокойно тащат в спальню.</p><p>– Не-е-е-ет! Ну, почему?! Хочу посмотреть фильм! Хочу посмотреть! Не хочу спать! Не хочу! Не хочу! Не хочу! Ну, пожалуйста!</p><p>Вот почему Яо не любит те моменты, когда метаморфозы заставляют Минцзюэ быть в том возрасте, когда ему еще нет двадцати. У Минцзюэ и его стадий перевоплощения вообще только три. Первая – это когда он совсем маленький и ему примерно три года. В этой стадии он ничего не говорит, он просто любит ползать, играть в машинки и плюшевых зайцев, есть кашку, спать и лезть к Яо на ручки. Правда вот, если что-то в этой стадии пойдет не так, а не так может пойти все, что угодно – Минцзюэ начинает плакать, а Яо вешаться. Но это еще цветочки. Потом идет вторая стадия. В этой метаморфозе Минцзюэ примерно пятнадцать. Он подросток, и он слишком шумный. И все же хоть эта стадия и есть те самые ягодки, Яо больше не любит, когда Минцзюэ совсем маленький. Просто потому что Минцзюэ только и делает, что постоянно падает, уползает и залезает куда-то. За ним постоянно нужно присматривать и Яо носится за ним, как курица-наседка. Когда Минцзюэ пятнадцать это плохо, но все же легче.</p><p>Его, по крайне мере, можно без зазрения совести запереть в квартире и пойти по своим делам. На работу, например. Что он и делает. Но все же в этой стадии Минцзюэ очень шумный. Ему всегда что-то надо, он требует развлечений, или банальных шалостей вроде телевизора и бесконечной горы конфет. Яо не миллионер, чтобы оплачивать такие большие счета за электричество и бесконечные десерты на чеках в магазинах. Минцзюэ сейчас по понятным причинам не работает, он с него даже денег взять не может. Сразу же, как только произошел этот конфуз, он взял долговременный отпуск, а если точнее, то через своих знакомых попросил перевести его на другое место, а это другое место под началом его отца, которому они были вынуждены рассказать, что за херня приключилась с его старшим сыном. Старик оказался понимающим и велел, чтобы они поскорее придумали и решили проблемы. Жаль зарплату за просиживание дома платить отказался.</p><p>Ну, они и думают. Думают и понятия не имеют, что тут думать. Это проклятие! Это просто проклятие! Минцзюэ прокляли!</p><p>И утверждает он это и ноет чаще всего в своей последней метаморфозе. Той самой, где ему примерно от двадцати до двадцати двух лет. Он высокая статная помолодевшая копия своей юности, и он размышляет, как можно себя расколдовать. Жаль не выходит, поэтому он постоянно просит купить Яо выпить, и такими темпами они могут очень быстро оказаться вообще без квартиры и без денег под мостом, но с бутылками огненного виски.</p><p>Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет. Именно поэтому Яо не дает ему лишних денег, а Минцзюэ страдает. Его эмоции во всех трех телах притупились и уже куда более мягче. Он уже не тот Минцзюэ, который был на работе, просто он теперь немного ребенок и то, как он кричит, плачет и ноет не в себя – абсолютно нормально.</p><p>Но Яо… Яо действительно иногда (всегда) просто хочет повеситься. Он так устал, что уже ждет не дождется, когда судьба смилуется над ними двумя и окажет услугу, расколдовав Чифэн-Цзуня. В противном случае, Яо готов лечь в психиатрическое отделение уже завтра.<br/> <br/>Парень вздыхает, укладывая упрямого Минцзюэ, который продолжает доказывать ему, что он совсем не хочет спать, в кровать. Он зевает, трет глазки, но все равно упрямо прет, как баран. Яо протягивает ему сменную пижаму, которая раньше принадлежала Не Хуайсану и отправляет в ванную, чтобы тот умылся и почистил зубы. А потом Минцзюэ приходит обратно еще более сонный и еще более упрямый. В этот раз Яо просто качает головой и позволяет мальчику обнять себя поперек талии, прежде чем он ляжет спать окончательно.<br/> <br/>Да. Это, пожалуй, еще один бонус от пятнадцатилетнего и трехлетнего Минцзюэ. Двадцатилетний он так не делает. А вот когда более маленький, то лезет либо на ручки, либо обниматься. И с одной стороны это пугает. Яо за последние несколько месяцев наобнимался на всю жизнь вперед, а с другой стороны… Он ребенок. Это довольно милое поведение. Поэтому Яо терпит. Вернее, он уже привык. Он поправляет Минцзюэ одеяло, выключает свет, а сам уходит спать на диван, только чтобы посреди ночи его разбудили и попросили поспать вместе с ним.</p><p>– А кто говорил мне, что он самый смелый?.. </p><p>Минцзюэ тащит его в темноте через зал в спальню, пока Яо сонно двигается за ним, даже не открывая глаза. Детская рука сжимает его собственную сильнее, а сам ребенок сопит.</p><p>– Я не боюсь! Просто… Просто мне страшно.</p><p>Они оба залезают в кровать, и, прежде чем голова Яо касается подушки, он успевает выдохнуть:</p><p>– Логично.</p><p>После чего моментально отрубается снова. </p><p>Просыпается он уже ближе к утру. На улице все еще темно и на работу вставать не надо. Ему надо сходить в туалет, но когда он собирается встать, замечает, что хватка поперек его живота какая-то слишком сильная для ребенка. А когда он решается повернуть голову назад, убеждается в своих догадках. Двадцатилетний Минцзюэ обхватил его и прижимает к своей груди, заставляя Яо быть маленькой ложкой. Видимо, во сне ему привиделся кошмар, и эмоциональное состояние превысило допустимую норму, вот он и перевоплотился в более взрослую свою версию.</p><p>Но это все еще не дает этому паршивцу никакого права так бессовестно не пускать его отлить! Честное слово, Яо пытается подняться в первый раз, но его дергают обратно. Затем во второй раз, и опять то же самое. Яо кладет руки на чужие, пытаясь отцепить Минцзюэ от себя, но вздрагивает, когда тот мало того, что прижимается к нему сильнее, так еще и стонет где-то в районе шеи.</p><p>Все мышцы в теле Яо мигом каменеют, а челюсть падает вниз. </p><p>– Не понял… Эй. Минцзюэ. Минцзюэ, эй! Чего... тебе там снится? – Яо пытается повернуться в сильной хватке рук, но это бесполезно; его как будто намертво приковали к одному месту. – Да проснись ты уже! Минцзюэ. Минцзюэ!</p><p>Минцзюэ хмурится, а потом зарывается носом в подставленную рядом макушку. Он вдыхает запах волос, а потом, вопреки всеобщему нормальному смыслу, не просыпается, продолжая дрыхнуть без задних ног. Более того, Минцзюэ снова простанывает, но вдобавок к этому еще и толкается бедрами вперед, из-за чего довольно внушительных размеров штука проходится прямо по внутреннему бедру Гуан Яо.</p><p>У Яо сейчас инфаркт будет. </p><p>Нет, ну правда.</p><p>– МИНЦЗЮЭ! МИНЦЗЮЭ НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПРОСНУЛСЯ! Я НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ ТЕБЕ ЕБАТЬ МЕНЯ, ПОКА ТЫ СПИШЬ! Ой… Т-то есть… Твою мать, вообще не позволю! Что за хрень?! Да отцепись ты от меня! Ты что реально способен изнасиловать во сне?! Минцзюэ! Минцзюэ, пожалуйста! Ну, пожалуйста, проснись! Мне нужно в туалет, и теперь уже от страха!</p><p>Минцзюэ снова подает признаки жизни. В этот раз он ворочается, а потом тихо мычит и выдыхает едва слышимое:</p><p>– Яо…</p><p>Гуан Яо замирает.</p><p>А потом Минцзюэ снова стонет и снова толкается.</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-АА-А-А!</p><p>Яо собирает в себе все силы, он ерзает и выворачивается, как может. И наконец! Слава Мерлину, но видимо, во сне Минцзюэ происходит что-то новенькое, он сам разъединяет руки и просто переворачивается на другой бок, предоставляя Яо полную свободу действий. Насмерть перепуганный парень тут же спрыгивает с кровати и бежит в ванную со всех ног. Он справляет нужду, а потом минут пять умывает свое лицо холодной водой. Потому что, что это, мать его, сейчас вообще было?! Какого черта он снится Минцзюэ в мокром сне?! Разве Минцзюэ не должны мучить кошмары от ужастика? И ладно, хер с ним, с кошмарами. Минцзюэ теперь уже взрослый, и он может их не так бояться, как в пятнадцать, но черт. Черт, черт, черт. Почему это Яо снится ему в таком контексте? У того мужчины, с которым он работает, точно никогда бы не возникло подобных мыслей. И Яо на этот счет очень уверен. Просто потому что он не слепой, и уж явно не пропустил бы хотя бы маленький намек на такое развитие отношений. Но Минцзюэ… Да ничего Минцзюэ такого не делал, пока они работали с ним в паре.</p><p>Совсем.</p><p>Он не флиртовал. Он не звал его погулять. Он не пытался делать ему комплименты. Наоборот, они больше соперничали и как-то поддевали друг друга. И это… абсолютно нормально для коллег. Ну, для напарников по работе. Для друзей, в крайнем случае. Яо не помнит, чтобы Минцзюэ называл его своим другом, но они правда друзья. По крайне мере, Яо думает, что они друзья. Да с Минцзюэ сложно, и он спокойно может его послать, и сам Минцзюэ тоже может послать в ответ, но так жить даже весело? В конце концов, если ты спокойно не можешь накричать и приструнить своего лучшего друга, то какой это вообще тогда лучший друг?</p><p>Поэтому да. Они друзья. </p><p>А у Минцзюэ сейчас, наверное, просто гормоны шалят. Он же его обнимал во сне. А теснота двух тел подталкивает на такой простенький сюжет. Правда вот… </p><p>– Да чтоб тебя! Почему-у-у…</p><p>Минцзюэ вопреки всем законам логики его имя шептал. Не какой-нибудь девчонки, которую бы увидел на улице или по телевизору, или по интернету на сайте с порнушкой, нет, блин. Он именно шептал его имя. Это точно было Яо.</p><p>– Н-да-а… Теперь даже свалить нельзя на то, что это не я ему привиделся. Минцзюэ, блин. Вдарить бы тебе хорошенько.</p><p>Яо вышел из ванной с полной головой неразрешенных вопросов и встал на входе в спальню. Он просто заглянул внутрь, потому что больше не собирался ложиться рядом спать с двадцатилетней метаморфозой, ибо его могут нечаянно лишить сокровенной невинности, а у него сил не хватит, чтобы убежать, однако. </p><p>Яо усмехнулся, прикрывая рот ладонью и заглядывая в комнату глубже. Умилительная картина. Минцзюэ во сне что-то бормотал. Его брови сошлись на переносице, а сам он в этот момент обшаривал кровать рукой, очевидно не понимая, куда пропало теплое тело, которое все это время было рядом. Яо покачал головой из стороны в сторону. Подушку, что ли, ему сунуть?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. издалека (Обратное притяжение: упрощенная версия активирована). Часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шея Гуан Яо приятно похрустывает, когда он дожидается прибытия Лань Хуаня из уборной. Они договорились встретиться в этом ресторанчике еще вчера. Лань Сичэнь был довольно добрым и заботливым человеком по своей природе. Вокруг него так и благоухала светлая аура добродетеля, поэтому стоило юноше увидеть эту усталость, что скапливалась на плечах Мэн Яо изо дня в день снежным комом по нарастающей, как он, в конечном итоге, не выдержал и предложил другу выбраться на вечер. Развеяться и посидеть в тишине и уюте. Лань Хуань выбрал хорошее кафе, рядом с магловским районом. Сюда Яо пришлось добираться, несколько раз пересаживаясь на метро. Он мог бы трансгрессировать, но в этой части города еще не был, поэтому боялся расщепления. Камином пользоваться и пачкаться под конец дня, марая белую рубашку, не было желания абсолютно, поэтому, да. Старое доброе метро, которое еще никогда людей не подводило. И почему некоторые волшебники так страшатся пользоваться магловскими изобретениями? </p><p>В конце концов, год от года они двигаются и прогрессируют ничуть не хуже мира волшебников. Взять те же новые марки компьютеров и телефоны, которые, между прочим, куда удобнее обычных каминов, а еще по ним сообщения доходят быстрее, чем совой. Да и бедную птицу той же зимой всегда сердце болит отправлять на большие расстояния. Однажды Гуан Яо получал посылку от отца и мачехи на новый год, и когда бедная сова протянула ему лапу, то обратно взлететь так и не смогла. Из-за усилившейся бури птица поломала крыло, и Яо пришлось отнести ее в больницу по уходу за магическими зверями. А потом еще и купить кучу лекарств и выхаживать не одну неделю.</p><p>Его шея снова приятно хрустит стоит потянуть ее в правую сторону. Все-таки, видимо, крест сошелся на его бедной голове. Что сова, что Не Минцзюэ. Почему ему приходиться за кем-то так сильно ухаживать? Это очень выматывает, знаете ли. И ладно, если сова отняла у него какие-то две недели из личной жизни, то Минцзюэ отнимает не один месяц. Сколько они уже живут вместе? Он боится назвать эту цифру. Настолько боится, что привык просыпаться утром и, заходя в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы, видеть в стаканчике для зубных щеток вторую. По его спине проходит холодок, а руки машинально прикрывают губы.</p><p>Какой кошмар. Он привык к чужой зубной щетке. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Минцзюэ надо расколдовывать! Жить с кем-то на одной территории просто невыносимо! Он и так сжалился и подобрал того кота, с которым мучается по сей день, просто потому что… На нем крест. Котик выглядел жалобно и вообще у него дурной характер, поэтому если не Яо, он бы умер, так что отвалите от него. Он сделал то, что должен. А сейчас- </p><p>– Ха-а-а-а… Моя голова…</p><p>– Плохо себя чувствуешь? </p><p>Лань Сичэнь появляется неожиданно. Он бесшумно скользит по полу, несмотря на то, что на его ногах ботинки на маленьком каблучке и при хождении просто обязаны издавать звуки. Кажется, светлая аура добродетеля сказалась на этом парне настолько сильно, что за спиной пробились крылья ангела, которые теперь носят его над землей. Гуан Яо действительно не находит другого объяснения. </p><p>Лань Хуань присаживается на стуле напротив, и им как раз приносят десерты. Они сидят тут уже на протяжении двух часов, и в последние минуты Яо приходится поглядывать на циферблат чаще, чем ему бы хотелось. Он не помнит наложил ли корм в миску и запер ли вход на кухню. Еще он не знает насколько Минцзюэ в форме подростка продвинулся в своих навыках, потому что он выключил каналы с насилием, дабы у того не начали перескакивать эмоции, и он не трансформировался в ребенка. Потому что если Яо оставит ребенка одного, то пиши пропало. Черт, а если Минцзюэ все-таки смог добраться не до телевизора, но до интернета? А если он захотел-таки поесть и пошел на кухню, выпуская Юэ? В последний раз кот обозлился, потому что будучи в теле трехлетки Минцзюэ начал дергать того за хвост. Сюэ палец в рот не клади, он с радостью искусал и исцарапал детское личико. Разумеется Яо его наказал, но теперь все тело как на иголках. А что если все-таки-</p><p>– Ты нервничаешь, – произносит Лань Хуань.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>Парень вылезает из своих мыслей и, хлопая глазами, смотрит на улыбающееся лицо Лань Сичэня. В отличие от него самого Лань Хуань выглядит очень непринужденно и расслабленно.</p><p>– Ты действительно много работаешь в последнее время. На тебя столько всего свалилось, когда большому брату пришлось уйти, – выдыхает юноша. – Мне даже показалось, что ты стал как-то тише?</p><p>– Тише? – задумчиво повторяет Гуан Яо и зачерпывает ложечкой кусок пломбира из стеклянного стаканчика. – Тише… Тише, потому что мне больше не докучают, а работаю, ну… Все в наше время много работают, разве нет?</p><p>– Да, но поскольку ты остался без напарника тебе приходится брать на задания временных людей. А это… В эмоциональном плане это тяжело. Подстраиваться каждый раз под нового человека, под его привычки и повадки. Все-таки в паре работают не просто так. Ваша работа очень опасная, здесь действительно нужно привыкнуть к человеку и сблизиться с ним, чтобы во время опасности знать друг друга и знать как действовать, читая мысли товарища. </p><p>Мэн Яо упирается подбородком в подставленную на стол ладонь.</p><p>– Мм-м… Наверное, ты прав.</p><p>– Конечно, я прав, – улыбается Лань Хуань. – Кстати, все хотел спросить. Хоть Минцзюэ и ушел из отдела, ты не часто о нем говоришь. Я думал будет по-другому.</p><p>– А чего о нем говорить? – Яо пожимает плечами.</p><p>– Просто, когда ты перестаешь видеться с кем-то, с кем долгое время пребывал в общении, ты начинаешь привыкать к этому человеку. А уж у вас двоих отношения оставляли желать лучшего. Я думал, что ты на следующий же день начнешь поминать большого брата не самыми добрыми словами. Прости за прямоту.</p><p>– Да что ты… – Яо вздыхает.</p><p>Он не знает, что на такое можно сказать, поэтому просто закусывает губу и снова отворачивается к часам на руке. Лань Хуань понимающе прикрывает глаза.</p><p>– Ты должен встретиться с кем-то еще, и я тебя задерживаю? Ничего страшного, ты мож-</p><p>– Я? Нет, нет. Все в порядке. Просто… – Яо снова вздыхает, но на этот раз более отчаянно.</p><p>Если бы кот выбрался, и Минцзюэ оказался бы атакован, у него ведь нет палочки, он бы ему позвонил, так? Если не звонит, значит нет причин для паники, правда же? Лучше бы Минцзюэ думать в том же ключе, потому что если Яо придет домой и увидит снова слезы, он честное слово выколет себе глаза из-за нервов!</p><p>– Я… это… Черт, я просто не помню запер ли я кота в кухне. Прости, Сичэнь, ты не подождешь, если я сделаю звонок?</p><p>– Кот? – Лань Хуань удивленно вытягивается в лице, но, видя напротив переживающего по такому странному поводу друга, просто кивает. – Конечно.</p><p>Яо подпрыгивает с места и отходит подальше от столиков, чтобы никому не мешать. Лань Сичэню остается только проводить его взглядом. Ладно, Лань Хуаня не столько удивляет, что Яо может ухаживать за котом, сколько удивляет, что он запер животное, чтобы оно… чтобы оно что? По логике вещей, чтобы оно не смогло что-то испортить. Но ведь если бы кот сидел дома один, значит некому звонить на телефон, так? Так. Тогда почему же Гуан Яо так переживает, и кому он собрался звонить? Соседке, чтобы она проверила, что случилось с квартирой? Ерунда какая-то, как соседка это сделать сможет? Насколько помнит Лань Сичэнь как-то раз А-Яо обронил фразу, что все это глупость про запасной комплект ключей от дома, потому что он доверяет в этом мире только себе, и если уж потеряет одну единственную связку, это все равно лучше, чем иметь запасную под ковриком, которую могут свиснуть. И так же ему незачем иметь запасные, потому что жить с ним никто не будет, ибо жить с кем-то вместе – муторно, а отношения – вообще что-то ужасное. Как люди через это проходят? </p><p>И вот сейчас Лань Сичэнь наблюдает картину, как его друг ходит из стороны в сторону и, покусывая ногти на руке, резко выдыхает, когда на другой линии ему похоже кто-то отвечает. И все равно интересно. Кому же он звонит?</p><p>Не Минцзюэ все еще подросток, и кот все еще заперт в кухне, а еще у него закончились чипсы, и он просит Гуан Яо зайти и купить новую пачку, а когда в ответ его посылают, куда подальше, начинает ныть и клянчить вредную еду, из-за чего Яо просто бросает трубку. Ребенок жив – это главное. Остальное он делать не будет. </p><p>Поэтому уже пришедший в себя и в приподнятом настроении, парень возвращается за столик. Лань Хуань смотрит на него с любопытством в глазах, поэтому Яо обдумывает, а стоит ли поделиться с другом такой информацией, которая приключалась с ним и Минцзюэ. В конце концов, сколько плюсов и минусов в ужасной правде? На самом деле, если Сичэнь узнает, что произошло, то во-первых, возможно, он знает, как им помочь, и тогда заклинание они смогут снять уже в ближайшее время, Минцзюэ вновь восстановится в должности, Минцзюэ съедет к себе в квартиру, и жизнь Яо наполнится желаемой свободой, когда по собственной жилплощади можно ходить в одних трусах. Во-вторых, Лань Сичэнь умный, и если он не знает как помочь, он все же может помочь, а лишние руки и мозги им не помешают. К тому же… не сказать, что Яо и Минцзюэ хоть как-то стараются что-то сделать. Все силы Гуан Яо уходят на то, чтобы не прибить Чифэн-Цзуня, который то плачет, то ноет, то пытается его изнасиловать во сне, а все силы Не Минцзюэ уходят на то, чтобы отрываться и отдыхать, пока выдалась возможность… Так что… Н-да, они совершенно и точно стоят друг друга. Им определенно помощь не помешает. В-третьих, все минусы, которые могут возникнуть, если Лань Хуань узнает правду – он сможет подколоть тот факт, что парни живут вместе, а уж это Яо пережить сможет.</p><p>Поэтому…</p><p>– Выглядишь расслабленным, А-Яо, – спокойно произносит Лань Сичэнь. – Кто-то гостит у тебя дома?</p><p>– Хм-м… Не знаю можно ли назвать его гостем, Сичэнь-гэ, – фыркает Яо, скрещивая руки на груди и откидываясь на спинку стула. – Он просто проверяет мои нервные клетки на прочность.</p><p>– Неужели приехал твой отец?</p><p>– Нет, упаси Мерлина, нет, – Яо качает головой. – С отцом… С отцом мне, кстати, скоро надо будет встретиться. Позавчера он прислал мне сову. </p><p>– О, надеюсь, все сложится хорошо. Тогда, кто же у тебя дома, кроме кота?</p><p>– Понимаешь… Тут такое дело…</p><p>И видя совершенное спокойствие и ясность в глазах своего дрожайшего друга, Цзинь Гуан Яо вздыхает и выпаливает всю историю, которая приключилась с двумя парнями мракоборцами, как на духу. Он разводит руки в стороны и активно жестикулирует, выворачивая кисти влево и вправо. Его выражение сменяется почти каждые тридцать секунд, стоит ему с одного куска жизни перескочить на другой. Сначала веселое, затем грустное, затем шокирующие, затем страшное. Он рассказывает Лань Сичэню абсолютно обо всем, упуская из рассказа только несколько деталей, потому что не знает, стоит их упоминать или нет. Но как только монолог заканчивается выражение лица Лань Хуаня почему-то даже становится на пару тонов радостнее, чем было до этого. Яо думает о том, что, возможно, его историю могли принять за шутку, поэтому и добавляет:</p><p>– Я не вру, клянусь тебе!</p><p>– А-Яо, разве я что-то сказал о том, что не верю тебе? – удивляется Лань Хуань. – Просто твой рассказ… Напомнил мне кое-о-чем.</p><p>– А? О чем?</p><p>– Не так давно я посещал в школе своего брата и… У них там тоже интересные вещи происходят, ха-ха. Подростки, все дела. </p><p>– Сичэнь-гэ, разве может обычная школьная жизнь сравниться с нашей проблемой? Что такого могло произойти у Лань Ванцзи? Они были на уроке трансфигурации и случайно превратили его в кролика?</p><p>– Почему ты назвал именно кролика?</p><p>– Потому что вы оба вне работы и учебы одеваетесь всегда в белое. Кролик – моя единственная ассоциация с вами двумя.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь посмотрел на свою белую блузку и белый пиджак, вместе с белыми брюками, в которые был одет прямо сейчас. Мочки его ушей едва заметно заалели, и он откашлялся, потирая шею рукой.</p><p>– Разве… Неужели белый цвет настолько плох? Я думаю, он достаточно красивый.</p><p>– Не в укор тебе, – отмахнулся Яо. – Я просто ответил. К тому же, кролики милые, так что… Агх… Я совсем не о том, мы переключились с темы. Лань Сичэнь, я рассказал тебе, потому что нам нужна твоя помощь и… еще мог бы ты никому не рассказывать больше? </p><p>– Почему? Я не думаю, что я знаю, как вам помочь. На самом деле я никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном, и уж если даже в больнице Святого Мунго развели руками, я действительно полностью бессилен. Но если об этом узнают еще люди, думаю вместе мы сможем разобраться. Разве нет?</p><p>Лань Хуань на самом деле сказал эту фразу, потому что таков был долг друга, но по факту он считал, что как и в ситуации и ребят из Хогвартса, кажется, никто не мог помочь заколдованным людям, кроме них самих. Лань Сичэнь не врал – он не слышал о таких странных превращениях и столь долгих метаморфозах и абсолютно не знал, что с этим делать.</p><p>– Я не… Просто это… – Яо взвыл и опустился головой на стол. – Почему ты, кстати, ничего не сказал и не посмеялся с того, что мы живем вместе?</p><p>– А что я должен был на это сказать?</p><p>Яо похлопал глазами. Ответ был весьма очевиден, учитывая, что раньше звучало из уст Лань Хуаня в сторону них двоих и их перепалок.</p><p>– Вы живете вместе, потому что такие обстоятельства, по-моему об этом догадается абсолютно любой человек, который имеет интеллект выше среднего. В ином случае, неужели ты бы оставил Минцзюэ одного в теле трехлетнего ребенка в его квартире?</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Вот видишь. И то, что ты испугался, что твой кот мог бы выбраться и изувечить его прямо сейчас, доказывает мои слова. Ты переживаешь. Это и происходит с теми, кто долгое время проводит друг с другом.</p><p>– Что, прости?</p><p>Лань Хуань улыбнулся.</p><p>– А-Яо, я про то, что люди сближаются. Разве ты у себя в голове уже не считаешь его, как минимум другом?</p><p>Считает.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь хмыкнул, а Яо все еще скомкано выдавил из себя.</p><p>– И все же… Пожалуйста, не говори никому об этом. </p><p>– Если для вас так удоб-</p><p>– Просто если кто-то узнает о том, что Минцзюэ превратился в ребенка, его репутации конец. Все же явно захотят посмотреть, как он выглядит, и что он делает. Всякие компрометирующие штуки.</p><p>– А-Яо…</p><p>– Чего? Не смотри так на меня! Это не мои слова, а его! Это он просил меня в первую очередь никому не болтать! Он вообще хотел связать это обещание с непреложным обетом, хорошо он в этот момент был в возрасте двадцати, и я мог спокойно вмазать ему! Непреложный обет. Придурок рослый. Кстати, ты знал, что даже в свои двадцать этот парень ростом уже под сто девяносто?! Лань Хуань, это не честно! Я всегда планировал вырасти сам, а что в итоге?! Меня вечно окружают одни великаны. Даже ты! Сколько в тебе?</p><p>– Сто восемьдесят пять?</p><p>– Вот видишь!</p><p>Лань Хуань засмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой, пока его друг продолжал растекаться в нытье по столу. И все-таки, как ни крути, но даже тот факт, что он прислушался к Минцзюэ и вошел в его положение, предпочитая скрывать эту историю, просто потому что его попросили, доказывало в очередной раз, что Цзинь Гуан Яо добрый души человек. Не Минцзюэ всегда причитал, что раз Яо улыбается налево и направо, то он лицемерный и наверняка подлый. Лань Хуань хмыкнул. Интересно, что Минцзюэ думает о Яо сейчас?</p><p>– …он явно хочет меня изнасиловать. Как думаешь, гормоны могут ждать и дать в голову уже после полового созревания?</p><p>– Что, прости? Я немного прослушал начало.</p><p>– Я НИЧЕГО НЕ ГОВОРИЛ! Ох, Лань Сичэнь, уже действительно поздно. Можно мы попросим счет? </p><p>– Конечно, в конце концов, тебе действительно стоит пойти домой. Теперь, когда я знаю, что большой брат может стать ребенком в твое отсутствие, я сам начинаю переживать. Не понимаю, как ты еще справляешься.</p><p>– Приходится, и я сейчас еще должен успеть в магазин.</p><p>– Магазин?</p><p>Яо кивнул, вкладывая деньги в маленький черный конвертик на краю стола за свою еду.</p><p>– Ага. Надо купить чипсы.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Цзинь Гуань Шань работал в Министерстве Магии на посту главы Департамента Магического Правопорядка. Отчасти Цзинь Гуан Яо пошел именно в мракоборцы, чтобы впечатлить этим своего папочку, который никогда не замечал в нем чего-то одаренного. Яо был внебрачным сыном, которого отец признал нехотя и только из-за того, что он был слишком большой шишкой, и раздувать тот суд до глобальных масштабов было губительно для его образа примерного гражданина. Мать Яо умерла, когда ее сыну исполнилось четырнадцать, и он находился на четвертом году обучения в Хогвартсе. Цзинь Гуань Шань оплатил все затраты на похороны, а потом позволил сыну по крови жить в их семье под одной крышей. Там он встретил своего сводного брата. Цзинь Цзысюаня.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань был старше его и в то время заканчивал обучение в школе. Яо не видел в нем своего конкурента для отцовской любви и внимания, потому что на самом деле Цзысюань ненавидел отца. Он часто говорил Яо о том, что заставал его за тем, как он уходит от матери на очередную интрижку, и миллион раз слышал от Цзысюаня фразу, что он никогда сам так поступать со своей будущей женой не будет. Более того, Цзинь Цзысюань в открытую после того, как нашел себе работу в магловском мире буквально плюнул этим поступком Цзинь Гуань Шаню в лицо, а любовь и внимание от отца от него так и не ушли и только еще больше прибыли. </p><p>Отчасти Яо этому немного завидовал. Он хотел, чтобы отец принял его не только по бумагам, но и в душе. Поэтому он так старался в школе. Его оценки были лучшими, даже Цзысюань так не учился, а все, что он смог получить на окончание от родителя, скупую усмешку и кивок головы. Он сдал вступительные испытания и прошел все тесты без всякой помощи Цзинь Гуань Шаня и стал мракоборцем, но как только тот услышал об этой новости, снова не высказал большого восторга. На самом деле, даже неродная мачеха отнеслась к этой новости с большим трепетом, чем ее вечно гуляющий муж. Госпожа Цзинь испекла самолично торт, а Цзинь Цзысюань прислал ему открытку, а еще они вместе встретились в баре, где юноша по секрету шепнул о том, что когда попал в больницу из-за перелома увидел там очень привлекательную медсестру и теперь стесняется к ней подойти, хотя они и обменялись номерами.</p><p>Цзинь Гуан Яо был рад за своего брата, он был благодарен своей мачехе, но все, что он по-настоящему желал это получить, наконец, искреннюю улыбку от отца. Мама ведь не могла настолько сильно ошибаться на его счет. Сколько себя помнит, она все детство говорила ему, как родной отец его любит, и что он души в нем не чает, просто не может показывать этого напрямую. Мама говорила, что Цзинь Гуань Шань добрый, мама твердила о том, что он удивительный человек, и что она сама его очень любит и благодарна за то, что он смог подарить ей А-Яо. Но столько всего произошло после ее смерти, и столько вещей происходят по сей день, что Яо действительно уже не знает, как найти еще хоть немного надежды из тех слов на новую попытку получить внимание отца.</p><p>Неужели Яо просто такого отношения не заслуживает? Цзысюань не делал ничего, чтобы его любили, но его любили. Это открыто выражалось во всем. И где же тут логика? Что ему сделать? Как подступиться? Как повлиять и изменить мнение о себе? Или все уже утрачено? Больше не будет никаких попыток, потому что Яо просто не заслуживает в этой жизни отцовской любви? </p><p>Яо на самом деле понятия не имел, зачем отец зовет его на встречу. Сова принесла записку, в которой оговаривалось место и время, но ничего более сказано не было. Обычно Цзинь Гуань Шаню не нужно было объясняться, с какой целью будет происходить визит, потому что с тех пор, как его младший сын живет отдельно, работает и вырос, они видятся только по праздникам, и то не на каждый выпадает такой шанс. Их отделы в здании Министерства не пересекаются, в последний раз Яо разговаривал с Гуань Шанем около полугода назад, если не больше. В тот момент Цзысюань собирал семью, чтобы сказать всем о том, что Яньли беременна, и они ждут ребенка. </p><p>Что же теперь за повод, было не ясно. </p><p>Но еще большая проблема заключалась в том, что прямо перед выходом Минцзюэ решил стать трехлетним ребенком.</p><p>– Нет-нет-нет-нет! Только не сейчас! Почему ты превратился в младенца?! Минцзюэ! Минцзюэ, ты просто издеваешься! Живо превращайся обратно! </p><p>Малыш похлопал глазами, сидя на середине дивана в гостиной, в то время, как Яо напротив него уже хотел рвать на себе волосы. Парень упал на колени перед ребенком и застонал в голос.</p><p>– Ну, пожа-алуйста, мне сейчас надо отлучиться, а тебя совершенно не с кем оставить, – хныкал он. – Минцзюэ, если ты хоть немного считаешь меня своим другом, ты должен превратиться обратно!</p><p>Яо поднял голову, но Минцзюэ просто пополз на другой край, потому что в самом углу лежала погремушка в виде дракончика. </p><p>– Нет же… Черт, – парень заскрипел зубами. – Может напугать тебя? Хотя ты скорее просто заревешь, да и как я могу тебя напугать? Ты вообще можешь меня бояться? Каждый раз, когда ты пугаешься в этом теле, ты наоборот бежишь ко мне, чтобы я тебя спас. Как же ты, в таком случае, можешь меня испугаться?</p><p>Минцзюэ, видимо, соглашаясь с этим, подполз к краю и хватил несколько прядей волос Яо, начиная несильно тянуть их на себя, открывая рот и весело улыбаясь.</p><p>– Ба! Ба!</p><p>Яо вздохнул, отцепляя от волос чужие руки и поднимая ребенка вверх.</p><p>– Вот именно. Я же для тебя мать-спасительница.</p><p>Мэн Яо прошел к выходу и усадил ребенка вниз, начиная его одевать.</p><p>– Еще хорошо, что, по крайне мере, это заклинание контролирует на тебе одежду, – ворчал он, продевая пуговицы в прорезни. – Это радует, а то я бы точно схватил сердечный приступ, если бы внезапно при превращении твой двадцатилетний образ предстал передо мной нагишом. Ох, черт. А если бы тебе на тот момент было бы вообще пятнадцать? Меня бы уже упекли за решетку за совращение несовершеннолетних. Ну, чего ты опять на меня вылупился? </p><p>Минцзюэ похлопал глазами и фыркнул.</p><p>– И не говори, – Яо покачал головой, поднимаясь на ноги и начиная одеваться. – Юэ! Кис-кис-кис. Ты за главного. Если порвешь обои вылетишь из форточки, и на этот раз я говорю серьезно! </p><p>Сюэ вышел из-за угла и его глаза подозрительно блеснули, но Мэн Яо уже было действительно некогда уделять этому внимание. Он опаздывает. Ему назначена встреча у отца. Не Минцзюэ превратился в трехлетнего ребенка, и теперь его придется тащить с собой! За что его обрекают на подобные муки?</p><p>Как только они вдвоем оказались на улице пришлось пользоваться такси. Яо не мог трансгрессировать с малышом на руках, который еще не приспособлен для таких больших перегрузок. Заставлять ребенка садиться на метро – тоже не вариант. Еще, не дай Мерлин, его паническая атака схватит, и он превратится в другого себя на глазах у маглов. Запрет на использование магии все еще в силе, а Яо пока не хочет лишаться палочки. Одно дело колдовство на миссии и его применение в магловских районах при разрешенной лицензии, а другое вот такие вот казусы. Попрут с работы без возможности восстановиться. Еще хорошо, если не посадят. Летать на камине сейчас тоже не вариант, да и вообще летать не вариант, все по тому же принципу из-за неустойчивой психики младенца. Так что остается только воспользоваться машиной. Благо они на заказ были не только в магловском мире, волшебники взяли такую возможность и для себя. И это было действительно очень удобно.</p><p>Особенно в тех случаях, когда надо перевезти ту же мебель. Яо хорошо помнит, как перетаскивал вещи в безразмерный багажник маленькой легковушки, и туда уместился и диван, и шкаф, и даже маленькая гардеробная вместе с гардиной для занавесок. Иными словами – такси для волшебников очень хорошая штука. </p><p>Яо вышел на середину дороги и выкинул палочку в сторону, когда к нему сразу же подъехала черная машина. Он открыл дверь и сел на заднее сидение, тут же пристегивая себя ремнем безопасности. Он протянул водителю деньги, а потом назвал адрес, спокойно откидываясь головой на маленькую подушку позади. Минцзюэ в это же время решил, что ему очень скучно. Малыш начал пытаться слезть с коленей парня, так что, невзирая на его разозленную мордочку, Яо пришлось проявить свою выдержку и не поддаваться на уговоры и манипуляции этого крохи.</p><p>– Минцзюэ, мы едем в машине. Это опасно, не слезай с меня. </p><p>Чифэн-Цзунь в ответ на это размахнулся и не сильно стукнул парня кулачком в грудь. Яо положил руку тому на макушку и потрепал по волосам.</p><p>– Не нравится, понимаю. Потерпи немного, нам не так далеко ехать, – прошептал парень. – А когда мы будем на месте, ты должен будешь вести себя хорошо, договорились?</p><p>Минцзюэ снова разозлился. Яо закатил глаза, опрокидывая гневную маленькую тушку себе на грудь и обнимая ребенка, расположив собственный подбородок у того на макушке. Не сказать, что Не Минцзюэ это особо понравилось, но он, по крайне мере, перестал брыкаться и просто злобно сопел. В это же время Яо подхватил его маленькую ладошку и принялся массировать ее своей рукой.</p><p>– Будь хорошим мальчиком и помоги мне сегодня. Мой отец не очень любит детей, поэтому ты должен постараться не шуметь, не трогать чужих вещей, не ходить по его офису и не… Ох, черт… Может, мне действительно стоило попытаться тебя разозлить, чтобы ты превратился в нормального себя? Что скажешь?</p><p>Минцзюэ вырвал руку и шлепнул ей Яо по щеке.</p><p>– Ну-ка не бей меня!</p><p>Минцзюэ улыбнулся и попытался стукнуть парня снова, когда тот перехватил его и не позволил провернуть задуманное.</p><p>– Минцзюэ… – проскрипел Яо. – Ты… О, Мерлин… Почему ты не можешь просто меня послушаться? Я же знаю, что ты понимаешь меня! Знаю!</p><p>Минцзюэ на это ничего не ответил, потому что он все еще был трехлеткой и едва ли мог что-то выговорить по слогам с четвертой попытки, не то что вразумительно составить предложение. Они остановились возле поворота на вокзал, и там Яо вместе с заколдованным мужчиной покинули машину. Идти отсюда было недолго. Место входа было заколдованно защитными чарами, поэтому обычной служебной машине подъехать к офису Цзинь Гуань Шаня – возможности не предоставлялось. Но прогуляться на свежем воздухе тоже было полезно, к тому же уже через три минуты они оба находились рядом с нужным местом, и маленький Минцзюэ вновь был взят на руки. Идти до офиса он вызвался пешком и делал это весьма удачно, хоть и на каждом втором шажке сжимал руку Гуан Яо, потому что боялся упасть.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Здание, где находился офис, снаружи выглядело броско. Обычная высотка, которых сейчас понастроили на каждом углу. Отличался лишь цвет фасада, выделяя его на относительной темно-серой гамме ярким огненно-солнечным цветом. На стене в лофте висело много картин, которые Цзинь Гуань Шань лично заказал приобрести на очередной дорогой выставке. В последний раз, когда Мэн Яо посещал офис отца, здесь было много обычных колдографий в макросъемке. В ту пору они были в моде, да и Яо никогда не станет отрицать того факта, что подобные изображения завораживали. Будь то капелька росы, которая стекала в замедленном времени, или взмахи крыльев бабочки. Перед лифтом висел самый большой снимок.</p><p>Они вместе с Не Минцзюэ останавливаются, и консьерж рядом поворачивается в их сторону.</p><p>– Куда прикажете, второй молодой господин Цзинь?</p><p>– Наверх, пожалуйста.</p><p>Работник кивает головой. Прямо за его спиной на стене висит обычная черная клякса. Ее пересекает прямо по центру огненный шар, а по бокам расположено несколько зеленых линий. Раньше здесь была очень большая колдография. На ней было небо. Голубое небо, по которому, не спеша, плыли белые облака. Эта колдография всегда не нравилась Цзинь Гуань Шаню больше всего. Отец считал ее слишком неприметной и не броской. Некоторые из его клиентов, которые приходили на индивидуальные встречи, часто отшучивались, что она висит в этом холле, просто чтобы была возможность куда посмотреть, пока ты ждешь лифта.<br/> <br/>Но Яо она нравилась. Нравилась ее простота. Нравилось просто молча стоять и глазеть на нее те маленькие минуты, пока он дожидался открытия больших дверей. </p><p>Жалко, что теперь, когда двери закрываются, и Не Минцзюэ сжимает его руку, стоя рядом и достигая роста коленей, там висит обычная абстракция. Неужели теперь это настолько сильно в мире моды? Стоит ли спросить об этом у отца, или предположить тот факт, что дизайнеры приложили руку к новому дизайну? Если сравнивать офис с его прошлым аналогом, Мэн Яо бы сказал, что не только фотографии. Возможно еще сменился окрас стен. Он не слишком хорошо разбирается в живописи, и его глаз не так наметан, как у профессиональных художников, чтобы запросто отличать оттенки, но цвет стал светлее. Возможно, на пару тонов? </p><p>– Ба…</p><p>Яо вздрагивает, слышится маленький звонок, и дверь открывается снова. Он кивает головой мужчине, и они с Минцзюэ покидают кабинку лифта, выходя на пятом этаже. За стойкой в приемной сидит все та же Сунь Фэнь, и Яо отчетливо видит, сколько морщинок прибавилось у нее за несколько лет службы. Хорошо все-таки, что хоть кого-то его отец не уволил и продолжил держать на месте. Ему всегда было не комфортно заходить сюда и запоминать новые лица. Девушка поднимает голову, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги и ее хвостик колышется сзади из стороны в сторону.</p><p>– Второй молодой господин Цзинь! Как давно мы с вами не виделись! </p><p>Яо улыбнулся, подходя ближе и останавливаясь у стола.</p><p>– Сунь Фэнь, – кивает парень. – Да-да, прошел не один год. Я рад, что ты, как всегда, на месте. Пришел на встречу к отцу, но возникла небольшая проблема. На самом деле, я даже надеялся, что здесь будешь именно ты, обращаться с такой просьбой к мало знакомому человеку было бы очень неловко.</p><p>Девушка хлопает глазами, но на ее лице отражается любопытство. Кажется, даже если будет трудно, она все равно попытается помочь.</p><p>– Что такое?</p><p>Яо закусывает губу, а потом расплывается в мягкой улыбке. Он на секунду скрывается за столом, приседая на корточки, а когда поднимается вновь, лицо Сунь Фэнь отражает на себе все эмоции шока, которые только существуют.</p><p>– Ты не присмотришь за н-</p><p>– ГОСПОДИН ЯО! ГОСПОДИН ЯО! ПОЧЕМУ ЖЕ Я УЗНАЮ, ЧТО У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ СЫН ТОЛЬКО СЕЙЧАС?!</p><p>Яо не успевает спохватится, когда замечает, что его руки теперь пусты. Он вздрагивает, выпуская из легких весь воздух, а потом быстро вертит головой из стороны в сторону, замечая пропажу на руках Сунь Фэнь, которая теперь вышла из-за стойки и держит на руках Не Минцзюэ. Малыш выглядит так, как будто собирается закричать от злости и расплакаться одновременно. Минцзюэ в растерянности терпит, что с ним сюсюкаются и трясут, как игрушку, а потом беспомощно поворачивается к Яо, вытягивая ручки вперед и хныкая несколько раз.</p><p>Что-то в груди у Яо при этом сразу же сжимается. </p><p>– Что такое, эй-эй, почему ты хочешь заплакать? </p><p>Парень подходит ближе и опускает ладонь на макушку ребенка, поглаживая несколько раз.</p><p>– Не думаю, что показывать тебя отцу лучшая идея, он ведь может подумать точно так же, – тихо произносит парень, поднимая голову и смотря в глаза девушки, которая чуть ли не плачет от умиления. – Сунь Фэнь, это не мой ребенок. Я просто присматриваю за ним. Отец вызвал меня до того, как я успел дать согласие посидеть с ним. Мне было неудобно отказывать друзьям раз я пообещал. Поэтому возникла такая ситуация. </p><p>– Ох.. Не твой? Ну вот, а я уже успела обрадоваться, – протянула девушка. – И ведь правда. Давно ли я видела тебя с девушкой? Разве что, когда ты еще учился в школе. Неужели за столько лет после выпуска никто не смог забрать твое сердце? Господин Яо, куда же это годится? Посмотрите, что происходит вокруг, годы идут, мы не молодеем, не считаешь, что уже пора обзавестись семьей? Посмотри на своего брата, я слышала у них должен вот-вот родиться сын, если не уже. </p><p>Мэн Яо вздрагивает и снова опускает голову, смотря, как Минцзюэ потеряно продолжает сжимать его запястье обеими руками сразу, не хотя отпускать. </p><p>– Думаешь, стоит думать о свадьбе? Мне?</p><p>– Конечно! Почему же ты принижаешь свои заслуги? Ты будешь очень хорошим мужем.</p><p>– Почему ты так решила? – улыбается Гуан Яо так, что от него начинает разить холодом. – Знаешь ли ты, как я обращаюсь с женщинами? Ты подметила, что последний раз у меня была девушка в школе, и что же потом? Что если она сама от меня ушла, потому что я был настолько ужасен в плане быта?</p><p>Сунь Фэнь прыскает от смеха и отмахивается от парня, прижимая Минцзюэ к груди и уходя вместе с ним на свое рабочее место.</p><p>– Со мной такие вещи не пройдут, господин Яо. Уж я-то знаю, что ты хороший человек. Взять хотя бы этого ребенка. Ты вызвался присмотреть за ним, это ли не показатель того, что в тебе скрыт очень хороший потенциал отца? Какой еще нынче мужчина способен предложить роль сиделки для своих друзей просто так? Я таких не знаю! В тебе говорит отцовский инстинкт, и если ты только потрудишься и присмотришься к своему окружению, уверена, быстро отыщешь себе жену, а уже через пару лет ваша семья пополнится новыми людьми. </p><p>Мэн Яо тихо фыркает и отворачивается от Сунь Фэнь, идя в сторону единственной двери, которая расположена у дальней стены, и на которой висит табличка с именем главы Департамента. Золотыми буквами каллиграфическим почерком и четко посередине металла выгравировано: «Цзинь Гуань Шань».</p><p>– Так или иначе… – протягивает Яо негромким голосом, поворачиваясь к Сунь Фэнь, но смотря при этом на Минцзюэ, который всем языком тела, показывает как ему не комфортно оставаться вот так. – Я скоро приду. Потерпи немного. Сунь Фэнь, рассчитываю на тебя.</p><p>Девушка кивает с искренним энтузиазмом и явно не подозревает, что к ней относилась только последняя реплика. </p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Его отец сидит за столом, а когда Яо закрывает за собой дверь, то тот еще не успевает до конца проглотить кофе, поэтому кружка все еще поднята и расположена у линии губ. Цзинь Гуань Шань кивает головой. </p><p>Яо отвечает ему ответным приветствием и проходит вперед. Стол больший и сделан из черного кедра, его поверхность отполирована до блеска. Так сильно, что если проведешь по ней пальцем и хоть немного усилишь нажим, то все заскрипит от чистоты. Яо не то, чтобы против, но настолько сильный перфекционизм убивает. Он всегда придерживался правила, что гигиена важна для человека и опрятность прежде всего, но разве от нескольких граммов пыли хоть кто-то умирал? Он может прийти домой и кинуть носок под стул, а еще может снять рубашку и бросить ее на кровать, прекрасно зная, что она помнется, но какая разница? Он может погладить и постирать потом, это маленькое ощущение свободы и безнаказанности за такие маленькие проказы, потому что он, вроде как, взрослый и может такое себе позволить – вот что главное. </p><p>Цзинь Гуань Шань, наконец, отставляет кружку на стол и после этого его взгляд становится еще более холодным. Яо даже не морщится. Когда каждый раз пытаешься идти вперед и встречаешь перед собой стену, ты, нехотя, но привыкаешь к ней. К тому, что ее нельзя обойти, потому что нет конца, к тому, что нельзя уничтожить, потому что слишком твердая и стойкая, и к тому, что нельзя перебраться, потому что у нее слишком высокие ожидания на твой счет. И ты эти ожидания не оправдываешь. Судя по этому взгляду, как обычно – снова.</p><p>– Ты хотел видеть меня, отец.</p><p>– Ага, давно не виделись, – непринужденно хмыкает Гуань Шань. – Как твои успехи на работе? Ты ведь уже почти полгода как состоишь на службе, верно?</p><p>– Два года, отец, если считать с самого начала поступления. Я стал мракоборцем, но занимался только расследованиями. И еще проходил стажировку, чтобы меня приняли в отдел и дали напарника, чтобы выходить на задания и принимать участие в боевых действиях.</p><p>Цзинь Гуань Шань расплывается в улыбке.</p><p>– Ты посмотри, Яо, я упускаю из внимания столько вещей, – вздыхает он. – Прости старика, не за всем могу уследить, ведь на мне держится дом и семья, а тут еще и на работе в последнее время не проходной двор. Постоянно приходится вставать ни свет ни заря, а уходить глубоко за полночь. На прошлой неделе я даже брал с собой подушку и одеяло, чтобы ночевать прямо в офисе и не отвлекаться на излишние нужды.</p><p>– Я понимаю.</p><p>– Понимаешь?</p><p>Яо вздрагивает, а по его спине пробегаются мурашки. Он сжимает кулаки и пытается всем своим видом показать того, что его это абсолютно не задевает, хотя так сильно хочется просто отвернуться и не смотреть на все это. Глаза Цзинь Гуань Шаня не отражают всей той незамысловатой радости, которую он пытается вложить в эту фальшивую улыбку. Что не так он сделал? Что-то случилось? На него написали жалобу? Начальник его только хвалил. Неужели кто-то из клиентов? Или маглов? </p><p>– Если ты понимаешь, Яо, то скажи-ка мне вот что… Почему я узнаю о том, что едва ли твои дела так хороши, как ты привык мне постоянно докладывать об этом?</p><p>– Отец?</p><p>– Ты проработал два года, берясь лишь за то, чтобы помогать раскрывать преступления. Что ты хотел этим показать, что у тебя хорошо натренировано логическое мышление? – фыркает Гуань Шань. – В самом деле? </p><p>Яо сдержанно смыкает челюсти, опуская глаза вниз и рассматривая собственные ботинки.</p><p>– Что для тебя значит раскрывать преступления? Просто сидеть в офисе за столом и создавать активную деятельность, складывая бумажки друг на дружку и выявляя мелкие детали по колдографиям? В тебя было вложено столько сил, и все мне вечно твердили, какой у тебя потенциал, и все, чего ты сам смог добиться, это целый год сидеть в пыльной комнатке и создавать из себя образ не посрамимого детектива? И ты считаешь это такой огромной заслугой?</p><p>Цзинь Гуань Шань слегка склоняется вниз и уголки его губ вновь приподнимаются вверх, пока он перекладывает бумаги перед собой.</p><p>– Я бы понимал, что это может быть хорошо, но для человека, который постоянно твердил о том, что хочет помогать и защищать людей это просто какой-то… позор, что ли? </p><p>Яо сжимает кулаки сильнее, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в кожу.</p><p>– Отец, я…</p><p>– Я еще не закончил, Яо, не перебивай, пожалуйста. Хорошо?</p><p>– Конечно.</p><p>– Именно, – кивает мужчина. – Но так ли я расстроен от этого? Нет. Иначе вызвал бы тебя к себе раньше, но вызвал я тебя лишь сейчас. Я очень терпеливый человек, Яо. Разве это не заслуживает большого уважения ко мне, мм-м?</p><p>Цзинь Гуань Шань терпеливо выжидает эту паузу и, только когда видит смиренный и спокойный кивок головы от своего второго сына, продолжает:</p><p>– Видишь ли… Я решил дать тебе шанс, ведь мне действительно поступали на тебя хорошие рекомендации. И тогда я подумал, что, может быть, тебе нужен разбег побольше, и тогда ты точно сможешь показать себя во всей красе? Сможешь доказать, что твои слова подкреплены делом, и что фразы о лучшем в мире мракоборце вот-вот станут реальностью, но сколько еще может продолжаться мое терпение? Ты знаешь, что произошло, не так ли?</p><p>– Я не-</p><p>– Ты не делаешь совершенно ничего и более того, когда тебя, наконец, перевели в отдел борьбы, тебя повысили по должности, ты же должен отплатить за такую благодарность-</p><p>– Отец, я-</p><p>– Но проходит буквально немного времени и твой напарник, который, между прочим, заслуживает высшего ранга и высшего звания, отказывается от тебя, Яо, и просит неожиданно перевести его. И происходит это прямо после вашего совместного задания. Что же такое смогло произойти? Насколько сильно надо подвести такого уважаемого человека, чтобы он не просто смилостивился и попросил тебя сменить, но сам предпочел уйти из отдела? И ведь не самое худшее. Яо…</p><p>Тон Цзинь Гуань Шаня стал настолько смертельно жестоким в купе с этой дьяволькой улыбкой, что все внутри Мэн Яо предательски задрожало. Что он может сказать на это? Что он может? Даже если расскажет правду, о том, что случилось, в глазах отца это будет звучать как жалкое оправдание. Нет уж, лучше он просто смолчит. Пускай кричит на него, он терпит такое отношение к себе не первый год, его отец всегда вымещал злобу на его голове, поэтому и сейчас пускай лучше так. Ему нужно потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть. Совсем чуть-чуть, и он снова придет домой. А дома будет его кот. Дома будет уютный диван, его потрепанная гостиная, разорванные обои и еще будет запах лапши, которую он сварит на обед. Дома будет тихо и спокойно, и, может быть, он даже разрешит вечером выбрать Минцзюэ фильм, который они посмотрят, даже если он опять захочет ужасы. </p><p>Дома он будет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Нужно лишь переждать это все. Разве он не сильный? Мама всегда говорила, что он справится, и что отец хороший человек. Мама никогда не врала. Что-то же из этого должно оказаться правдой? Просто чуть-чуть. Еще чуть-чуть потерпеть.</p><p>– Яо.</p><p>Парень вздрагивает.</p><p>– Ты пренебрегаешь своими обязанностями. Ты отказался идти на задание на прошлой неделе. Ты написал объяснительную и это уже третья по счету. Я не твой начальник, который будет вытирать тебе слюни и сопли. Объяснись!</p><p>– Я не пренебрегаю своими обязанностями отец, просто… Просто…</p><p>– Просто что? Договаривай предложение до конца и не мямли, как первокурсник.</p><p>Ноздри Цзинь Гуань Шаня раздуваются и видно, насколько он зол, хотя все еще продолжает сидеть и выжидающе постукивать пальцами о твердое дерево. </p><p>– Просто я… просто…</p><p>&lt;i&gt;Просто он не мог оставить Минцзюэ одного, когда он снова превратился в ребенка. &lt;/i&gt;</p><p>– Мне было нужно сделать личные дела, – тихо, но четко произносит Яо. – Это не терпело отлагательств. Прошу прощения, больше такого не повториться.</p><p>– Личные дела? Что за чушь? Это даже для школьника не отговорка, а мы сейчас говорим о серьезной работе. Какие такие у тебя могли появиться срочные дела, что ты-</p><p>– Ба! Ба! Ба!</p><p>Яо распахивает глаза. Зрачки мгновенно сужаются от страха, когда он слышит, как распахивается дверь, а потом быстрый топот ног и детские крики эхом отскакивают от стен кабинета. Следом врывается Сунь Фэнь. Она выглядит виноватой и запыхавшейся. Ее волосы растрепались, поэтому она заправляет их за уши, начиная быстро двигаться вслед за ребенком.</p><p>– Прошу прощения! Прошу прощения! Господин Цзинь, Второй молодой господин Цзинь, совсем не уследила! Он такой шустрый! Прошу прощения! Мы сейчас же-</p><p>– Ба! Ба! Ба!</p><p>– Давай же, малыш, пойдем.</p><p>Сунь Фэнь хватает ребенка за руку, но Минцзюэ уже успел крепко вцепиться в штанину, и когда Яо наклоняется вниз и уже хочет его отцепить, то видит в глазах застывшие слезы. Он так и замирает, не решаясь что-либо предпринять.</p><p>– Это еще что такое? Ребенок? Сунь Фэнь, чей это ребенок?</p><p>– Господин Яо, вы еще не рассказали? Ох, какие же вы, все в делах. Этот ребенок и второй молодой господин Цзинь-</p><p>– Отец, это-</p><p>– Поверить не могу, – выдыхает Цзинь Гуань Шань, заставляя других замолчать. – Ты что серьезно? И от кого этот выродок? Когда ты успел заделать себе наследника? И если ты ничего не сказал ни мне, ни моей госпоже, ты… Яо, ты что серьезно?! Мало того, что ложишься в койку, с кем попало, так еще и умудрился переспать с той, кто сбросила всю ответственность за его воспитание на тебя?!</p><p>Цзинь Гуань Шань резко ударил кулаком по столу, из-за чего Минцзюэ тут же залился слезами и зарыдал на всю комнату. Сунь Фэнь замахала руками из стороны в сторону, но Яо быстро вытащил из кармана палочку и прошептал заклинание, выдворяя девушку за дверь. Он успел покачать головой на прощание, что она не виновата, а сам быстро подхватил Минцзюэ к себе на руки, принимаясь укачивать его. Ребенок быстро обхватился руками за его шею и вжался всем тельцем в грудь, дрожа и продолжая пускать слезы.</p><p>– Тихо-тихо, не плачь… Все хорошо, все хорошо…</p><p>– Ни черта не хорошо. Как ты… Мерлин, поверить не могу, что ты настолько смог опуститься в моих глазах.</p><p>– Отец, этот ребенок не мой. Не кричи так, ты пугаешь его.</p><p>– Не твой? Да-а. Посмотрим, что скажет генетическая экспертиза, а до той поры я не поверю ни единому слову. Скажи мне только одно, – выплюнул Гуань Шань, вынуждая Яо посмотреть ему в глаза. – Она хотя бы была чистокровной?</p><p>– Я же сказал, – вздохнул парень, продолжая мягко гладить малыша по спине. – Да и если бы ситуация вышла той, которую ты описал. Так ли это важно? </p><p>– Следи за языком.</p><p>– Так ли важно будет ли чистокровной моя жена, если ты прекрасно знаешь, что чтобы зачать меня, ты переспал с проституткой?</p><p>
  <em>*БАБАХ*</em>
</p><p>Яо вздрогнул, резко отлетая на несколько метров назад. Цзинь Гуань Шань замахнулся снова, и в этот раз Минцзюэ настолько сильно испугался громкого звука, что прекратил плакать и оторвался от Яо, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло. Мужчина опустил туманный взгляд прямо на него, и когда сноп искр вылетел из палочки во второй раз, Яо пришлось среагировать быстрее. Он снова получил по лицу, а ребенок в его руках задрожал от ужаса. Этот удар явно предназначался для него, но на теле не появилось ни царапины, в то время как щека Гуан Яо, который успел загородить его собой, была рассечена, как от удара кнутом. </p><p>Парень никак не изменился в лице и только лишь немного выпрямившись, расправляя согнутые колени, он все еще продолжил прижимать к груди маленькое теплое тело, тихо шепча:</p><p>– Думай, по кому ты бьешь.</p><p>Цзинь Гуань Шань распахнул глаза, а все слова застряли в горле.</p><p>– Ты можешь бить меня сколько тебе влезет, но… Ты не имеешь никакого права бить ребенка, который не сделал тебе ничего плохо. Мы уходим.</p><p>И не успев отцу дать что-то добавить, он быстро зашагал в выходу и ушел из кабинета, не удостоив того даже взглядом. Сунь Фэнь в коридоре в ужасе прикрыла рот руками, но Яо не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Все, что было у него в мыслях, это как можно скорее покинуть злосчастное здание. Больше всего он боялся того, что его отец может сорваться не на нем. Не стоило вообще сегодня сюда приходить. Надо было просто перенести встречу и соврать о том, что он подхватил простуду. Или еще что похуже. </p><p>Минцзюэ все еще продолжал дрожать и не переставал, даже когда они покинули здание и вышли на улицу. Яо быстро огляделся со сторонам, видя вдалеке вход на небольшую огороженную площадку с озером и аллеей. Он двинулся в ту сторону быстрыми шагами. Подошвы его ботинок издавали ритмичные стуки об асфальт, и с каждым пройденным метром становилось все легче и легче. Как будто в том офисе действительно витает нездоровая и темная энергетика, которая высасывает из тебя все жизненные соки. Теперь же, вдыхая прохладный воздух, Яо мог спокойно открыть глаза и сделать вздох полной грудью, совершенно не беспокоясь. Он прижал к себе ребенка плотнее и уже через пару минут они оказались напротив лавочки.</p><p>На озере никого не было. Даже уток, которые обычно любят поплавать и попривлекать внимание людей, чтобы им кинули еду, которую не надо добывать самим. Малыш все-таки немного успокоился, поэтому Яо медленно расцепил его руки и посадил на лавочку, сам садясь рядом с другого ее края.</p><p>Парень склонился вниз и опустился лбом на согнутые в локтях руки, закрывая глаза и тихо шепча:</p><p>– Прости… Больше всего не хотел, чтобы он выкинул что-то подобное. </p><p>Мимо них прошла компания подростков, которые шумно обсуждали какой-то только что вышедший клип, а потом вновь стало относительно тихо. Со стороны Минцзюэ не подавалось признаков голоса, поэтому Яо заговорил вновь:</p><p>– Он… Знаешь, на самом деле он не плохой человек, просто так вышло и-</p><p>– Болит?</p><p>Яо вздрогнул.</p><p>На его щеку незаметно опустилась чужая ладонь. Такая мягкая и теплая, что вопреки своей воле захотелось поднять голову и посмотреть на того, кто к тебе подошел. Мэн Яо видел перед собой пятнадцатилетнего мальчика, на лице которого отражалось такое неподдельное волнение, что самому невольно захотелось заплакать и закричать, что с ним все в порядке. Но, как назло, когда он открыл рот, чтобы именно это и ответить и убедить Минцзюэ, что с ним все хорошо, слова застряли в горле.</p><p>Длинные пальцы мягко огладили кожу щеки, а потом изо рта совсем тихо произнесли заклинание заживления мелких травм. Глаза Яо распахнулись еще шире. Он ведь сам шептал подобное, каждый раз стоило Не Минцзюэ навернуться на что-то или упасть. Даже когда кот расцарапал его лицо, и мальчик плакал, Яо сидел напротив него и подбадривал, уверяя, что все будет хорошо. Только одно при этом было неизменно. Не Минцзюэ в эти моменты всегда пребывал в теле трехлетнего ребенка, а заклинание этих чар было настолько не принято использовать в обиходе, что никто, кроме него на работе, этого никогда не делал. Даже сам Чифэн-Цзунь раньше, когда еще не был заколдован, стоило Яо получить ранение, всегда предпочитал говорить другое, а не эти чары.</p><p>Почему?</p><p>Почему теперь он выбрал именно это?</p><p>Яо смотрел на него, не моргая, пока в груди все сжималось тисками. Так хотелось что-то сказать. Прямо сейчас надо было что-то сказать. И все равно ничего не получалось из себя выдавить. </p><p>Не Минцзюэ закончил заживление, и теперь порез исчез окончательно, а на его месте сияла упругая и мягкая кожа, по которой мальчик вновь провел подушечками пальцев. Бережно, как будто боялся поранить. Он чуть склонил голову в бок, а потом без всяких слов, словно и сам не мог больше из себя ничего выдавить, сделал шаг вперед, и лицо Яо уткнулось ему в районе живота. Мужчина вздрогнул, но на его плечи опустились две руки и утешающе огладили круговыми движениями.</p><p>– Больше не больно, да? – прошептал Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>Руки Яо медленно поднялись вверх и обхватили молодого парня поперек талии, обнимая и притягивая к себе. </p><p>Действительно.</p><p>– Не больно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. святочный бал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Эй, вы! Смотрите, куда целитесь бладжерами! Они же сами потом выстраивают траекторию, чтобы вернуться! </p><p>Вэй Усянь нахмурился, потирая собственное плечо. Он висел на метле рядом с трибунами, а прямо на одной из скамеек сидел насупившейся Цзян Чэн. Его руки были скрещены поперек груди, осанка оставалась непозволительно ровной, а брови нахмурены до такой степени, будто тот самый бладжер все же долетел до его головы, а не был отклонен в сторону телом его брата.</p><p>– Цзян Чэ-эн, сколько раз тебе говорил, будешь так сильно хмуриться появятся морщинки. Неужели хочешь испортить свое благородное лицо? </p><p>Цзян Ваньинь фыркнул.</p><p>– Учти, оно у тебя и так не самое роскошное, а уж с морщинами на тебя и подавно ни одна девчонка не посмотрит!</p><p>Цзян Чэн рыкнул и вытянул палочку вперед, запуская в Вэй Усяня сноп красных искр, от которых Вэй Ин мастерски уклонился. Ему действительно стоило попробоваться на позицию ловца, как вечно твердил их капитан. </p><p>– Я только что твою башку от сотрясения мозга спас, а ты так себя ведешь! Скажи хотя бы спасибо!</p><p>– Вот еще. Тебя никто не просил этого делать, – возмутился Цзян Ваньинь, снова присаживаясь на твердую поверхность.</p><p>Комфорт здесь оставлял желать лучшего. Тренировка Слизерин длилась уже три часа, и все эти три часа зад Цзян Чэна очень сильно страдал от пребывания на этой прочной и нисколечко не мягкой древесине. Неужели, они не могли наколдовать сюда самоисчезающие и самопоявляющиеся подушки? Стыд и срам этим учителям садистам. </p><p>Вэй Усянь продолжал улыбаться и крутился вокруг Цзян Чэна по новой. Они вот уже минут двадцать болтали, отвлекая Вэй Ина от тренировки. Хотя это и не особо можно было ей считать. Вэй Усянь отлично знал свое место в команде, и по большому счету они натаскивали новичков. К тому же, поскольку они превысили лимит времени им пришлось отдать вторую часть поля для тренировки Когтеврана, и Вэй Усянь этот самый час и двадцать минут в беседе с Гриффиндорцем, не отрываясь, пялился на чужое поле. Его уже совсем не интересовала тренировка.</p><p>– Дава-а-ай, Цзян Чэн, ты должен научиться говорить спасибо, а иначе вся жизнь насмарку пойдет. Чего тебе стоит? Погоди… О, Мерлин! Цзян Чэн, неужели на тебя наложено страшное заклятие, которое не позволяет твой язык повернуться в сторону этого слова?! И как же нам его обезвредить? Хей, а может мне тебя поцеловать? В сказках всегда срабатывало, ха-ха!</p><p>– Уйди от меня! Спасибо! Спасибо и свали! Только попробуй в мою сторону пустить свой слюнявый рот! Гадость какая!</p><p>Вэй Усянь отлетел назад и кувыркнулся, сделав сальто вперед, после чего послышались восхищенные вздохи девушек, которые сидели неподалеку от них. Вэй Ин подмигнул им, снова возвращаясь в брату.</p><p>– Благодарность принята, кстати… Зачем ты пришел к нам на тренировку?</p><p>– Пф-ф, а ты еще мне запрещаешь к вам приходить?</p><p>– Нет, но причина же должна быть, с учетом того, что ты не особо-то и люби- ЛОЖИСЬ!</p><p>Вэй Усянь загородил рукой затылок, а бладжер который со свистом ударился о тыльную сторону его ладони отскочил прямо в сторону Цзян Ваньиня. Гриффиндорец вовремя среагировал, поэтому рядом с ним появилась лишь дыра в лавочке, тогда как его тело все еще оставалось целым и невредимым. Сразу же после такого бладжера к ним подлетела загонщица из Когтеврана, складывая руки в извинительном жесте.</p><p>– Простите-простите! Виновата! Не смогла вовремя послать его в другую сторону!</p><p>Девчонка так громко кричала, и ее глаза так сочились неподдельной виной и искренностью, что Вэй Усяню самому даже стало как-то неловко. Как будто это он виноват, что не принял удар на себя, а не эта криворучка, которая первый раз биту в руках держит. Он помахал ей рукой, в отличие от Цзян Чэна, который в принципе никогда с девушками не разговаривал, и подлетел ближе.</p><p>– Все в порядке, не переживай, – улыбнулся Вэй Ин. – Мы крепкие парни, нас так просто не сломать. Как тебя зо-</p><p>– Фэнь Цин, – позади послышался холодный четкий голос. – Возвращайся на поле.</p><p>– Да! Слушаюсь, Хангуан-цзюнь! </p><p>Едва слова Лань Ванцзи слетели с губ, как от бедной, дрожащей как осиновый лист на ветру, девчушки не осталось и следа. А вот само внимание Вэй Усяня теперь только обострилось, и, больше не желая продолжать беседу с Цзян Чэном, под громкие выкрики возмущения брата, он полетел к Лань Ванцзи и начал двигаться по о бок от него.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Зачем же ты так с ней? Разве с девушками не нужно вести себя более приветливо? Такими темпами ты всех дам в округе распугаешь.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи смерил его строгим взглядом и отвернулся, даже не удостоив парня и словом.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, – Вэй Усяня казалось бы такое игнорирование даже не расстроило, он подлетел вверх и теперь завис над головой Когтевранца. – Лань Чжань, а какую тактику вы используете в нападении, м-м?</p><p>– Не обсуждается.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи вильнул в сторону и устремился в направлении левых защитников, тогда как Вэй Усянь продолжал следовать за ним. Команда Когтеврана ничего на такое не решилась сказать, видя на поле члена команды противника, который хвостиком следовал за их ловцом, а вот капитан команды Слизерина все же удосужился накричать на безалаберность во время тренировки. Однако, едва ли эти слова как-то подействовали на Вэй Усяня. Он получал истинное удовольствие, находясь в компании этой угрюмой ледышки, поэтому продолжал над ним подтрунивать и добиваться внимания.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, а хочешь покажу, что я умею?</p><p>– Не хочу.</p><p>– Смотри, Лань Чжань! Я падаю!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, который все это время смотрел исключительно вперед себя и пытался отыскать блики золотистой вспышки на поле, тут же метнул глаза в сторону и увидел перед собой ничто иное как Вэй Усяня. Вэй Ин повис вверх тормашками, плотно обхватив ногами черенок собственной метлы. Его мантия и длинные волосы повисли вниз к земле и одной рукой парню приходилось придерживать их за спиной, чтобы видеть Лань Ванцзи и давать тому возможность видеть его самого. Однако, поражало не только то, что Вэй Усянь смог удержаться в таком положении, доверяясь силе в ногах, его другая рука тоже была занята делом. Прямо сейчас, плотно сжав ладонь в кулак, он держал трепыхающийся маленький золотой шарик, который так и норовил вырваться и вновь скрыться за горизонтом. Глаза Лань Ванцзи распахнулись от увиденного.</p><p>– Смотри, как умею. Правда, я мастер? Почему бы тебе не похвалить меня? Давай же, Лань Чжань, скажи мне, что я молодец! Я так долго тренировал этот трюк, чтобы показать тебе. Я даже не ожидал, что в этот момент снитч проскочит рядом, и я смогу его поймать! Кто еще сможет повторить это?</p><p>– Ты… </p><p>Ноги Вэй Усяня слегка дрогнули. Все-таки сохранять такое положение, когда тело так и клонило к земле, было очень трудно, а Вэй Ин пусть и обладал хорошими физическими данными был еще очень молодым. Лань Ванцзи ринулся к нему, вытягивая руку вперед, чтобы отобрать снитч, но не успел. Вэй Усянь резко вывернулся и завертелся вокруг метлы, сделав три полных оборота. Лань Ванцзи пришлось резко отклониться назад, чтобы его не задело, и он не потерял равновесие, грозясь упасть на землю, поэтому, когда Вэй Усянь вновь оказался на метле и сидел как подобает, Когтевранец уже без промедлений воспользовался возможностью и полетел на него.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Ты обратил на меня внимание!</p><p>Вэй Усянь засмеялся и направил черенок слегка вниз, призывая метлу к быстрому полету. Он смотрел вперед лишь в пол-оборота, больше сосредоточившись на ловце, который следовал за ним и пытался отобрать свою добычу. Кажется, Лань Ванцзи не очень пришлось по нраву, что его вот так просто обставили. И ладно, если бы обставил другой ловец, но Вэй Усянь не был ловцом! Стыд позор на голову второго Королевского Нефрита. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи поджал губы и ускорился, но и Вэй Усянь предусмотрел это, начиная лететь быстрее. Они так заигрались в эти догонялки, что совершенно не заметили того момента, как высоко меж облаков смогли вылететь за зону тренировочной площадки. Вэй Ин все еще видел ярость в глазах Лань Ванцзи, но, заметив неладное, решил спикировать вниз, чтобы посмотреть, куда именно они прилетели. Уже на самом подлете он смог услышать голоса, а когда туман перед глазами развеялся окончательно, то смог увидеть и ярко-красные шарфы в переплете с желтым цветом. </p><p>Гриффиндор частенько любили побеспокоить свои нервишки, но чтобы так в открытую переть на Гремучую Иву? Совсем уже без мозгов. Вэй Усянь застопорил свое падение и разжал кулак, выпуская желтый шарик из плена. Тот сверкнул золотой вспышкой и растворился в воздухе, уносясь в неизвестном направлении. Лань Ванцзи дернулся в сторону и последовал за ним, тогда как Вэй Усянь подлетел ближе и махнул рукой младшекурсникам.</p><p>– Уходите! Не подходите к этой Иве! </p><p>Троица парней остановилась, но стоило им увидеть, кто именно им приказывает отступать, только посмеялись и решили продолжить путь. Лань Ванцзи перехватил снитч и с гордым видом развернулся назад, чтобы последовать обратно на тренировку. Он спрятал мячик в складках спортивной мантии и уже было полетел в направлении к остальным, когда зацепил взглядом не на шутку разбушевавшееся дерево и Вэй Усяня, который летал в слишком сильной близости от него. Более того, кажется, парень даже не собирался отходить куда-то, он только еще ближе пытался подлететь к нему, как будто специально перетягивал внимание дерева на себя. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи нахмурился, поджимая губы. Он сжал в руках черенок метлы и резко направил его в сторону Гремучей Ивы, а когда, наконец, смог увидеть всю картину целиком, то тут же вытащил палочку и отбросил мелких парней в сторону, не давая возможности приблизиться еще хотя бы на шаг. Вэй Усянь облегченно выдохнул, подлетая ближе к нему.</p><p>– Ох, Лань Чжань, молодец. А то я совсем уже не знал, как заставить их уйти, а если бы применил к ним магию, они бы в очередной раз нажаловались, что я нападаю.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи просто молча кивнул и посмотрел в сторону Вэй Ина. Тот сидел на метле полностью запыхавшийся от их своеобразной погони, которую он самолично и устроил же потехи ради, чтобы показать какими трюками обладает и что умеет. И вот к чему все это привело. С одной стороны было даже хорошо, что они оказались здесь, ведь не будь тут Вэй Усяня и Лань Ванцзи и от тех детей остались бы только тела с переломанными костями внутри. Гремучая Ива была поистине страшным деревом. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи повернулся к уже опомнившимся и поднимающими на ноги ученикам.</p><p>– Уходите немедленно. Я вычту очки с вашего факультета.</p><p>– Х-хангуан-цзюнь? </p><p>– Это что Хангуан-цзюнь? </p><p>– Черт, Х-хангуан-цзюнь, простите, пожалуйста! Мы совсем не виноваты! Это все Вэй Усянь! Это он заманил нас!</p><p>– Да-да! Именно он. Он говорил нам о том, чтобы мы пришли сюда и сорвали для него несколько листьев для зелья, которое он собирается приготовить!</p><p>– Что?! – Вэй Усянь зашипел рядом с Лань Ванцзи. – Лань Чжань, ничего я им не говорил. Они выдумывают. Я же наоборот хотел их оттащить. </p><p>– Врешь! Вэй Усянь, врешь!</p><p>– Да-да! И не стыдно тебе так клеветать на нас? Мы же младше тебя! </p><p>– Детей обижаешь и только выгораживаешь себя на их фоне? Да тебя совесть после этого не мучает?</p><p>Вэй Усянь возмутился и, сорвавшись с места, подлетел ближе, невзирая на опасность за спиной.</p><p>– А вас совесть не заест от того, что врете и не краснеете? Всю вину скидывать на того, кто искренне хотел вам помочь лишь из-за снятия очков со своего факультета? Может быть, нам стоит пойти и поискать у профессора Слизнорта сыворотку правды? И тогда мы узнаем, кто же тут лжет, а чьи намерения чисты.</p><p>Троица позеленела от ужаса.</p><p>– Д-д-да как ты смеешь?!</p><p>– Как такое вообще в голову могло прийти?!</p><p>– Чтобы на учениках применять то, что используется только на заключенных под стражей?! Ты совсем из ума выжил?!</p><p>Вэй Усянь усмехнулся, когда позади него внезапно раздался свист. Он не решился отвечать, а повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть назад. Большая и толстая лоза летела прямиком в сторону его макушки. Вэй Ин быстро дернул метлу в сторону и уклонился, но с другого бока последовала новая лоза и в этот раз даже мощнее и больше по размерам нежели предыдущая. Вэй Усянь и сам не заметил, что когда подлетел вниз, чтобы ответить обидчикам и приструнить их, он оказался в опасной близости от дерева-убийцы. И теперь ему поскорее следовало уносить ноги. Но как только он начал маневрировано уходить от веток, ему в сторону полетела вспышка и в следующую же минуту рядом оказался Лань Ванцзи. </p><p>– Лань Чжань! Спятил?! Вали отсюда! Тебя же заденет! Я сам выберусь!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ему даже не удосужился ответить. Они вдвоем начали уходить и петлять от толстых и прочных веток, которые выгибались и струились рядом с ними точно огромные ленты, лишь после того как Вэй Ин оказался на надлежавшей высоте и в безопасности, он увидел, что те Гриффиндорцы убежали в сторону от ужаса, а вот Лань Ванцзи так и не появился рядом с ним, хотя все это время летели они рядом.</p><p>Вэй Усянь распахнул глаза от ужаса и посмотрел на Гремучую Иву, которая в любую секунду уже готова была покромсать тело его одногодки на щепки. Что еще оставалось делать? Вэй Ин без промедлений и четких раздумий метнулся вниз и вытянул вперед руку. Метла Лань Ванцзи застряла между двумя большими лазами, не давай тому шансов вылететь из западни, и в ближайшее время, если Когтевранец не выберется оттуда, он покалечится будь здоров! </p><p>Вэй Усянь завис на нужной высоте и, не смотря никуда, кроме как на Лань Ванцзи, лег полностью на черенок, вытягивая вперед ладонь:</p><p>– ХВАТАЙСЯ! ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ! СКОРЕЕ ВОЗЬМИ МЕНЯ ЗА РУКУ! ДАВАЙ ЖЕ!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи посмотрел в его сторону, и его пальцы дернулись вверх, но почему-то сразу же после буквально на долю секунды глаза парня дрогнули, и из руки незамедлительно было выпущено отталкивающие заклятие, которое отбросило Вэй Усяня в сторону на добрых несколько метров. Та самая ветка, которая уже хотела стукнуть Вэй Ина по голове теперь летела четко в направлении Лань Ванцзи, и, не имея никакой возможности уклониться, она достигла своей цели, заставляя ученика потерять сознание.</p><p>– ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ!</p><p>– Лань Чжань!</p><p>– Лань Чжань!</p><p>Ушко Лань Ванцзи дернулось в сторону. Он поднял голову вверх и посмотрел на Вэй Ина, который расхаживал по комнате уже нарядившись в парадную мантию. </p><p>Она была черной, по ее рукавам находились красные вставки с узорами, которые изящно переливались, едва на те падал малейший источник света, а здесь в приглушенной обстановке и рядом с камином Вэй Усянь и вовсе сиял в этом наряде своей ослепительной красотой. Парень подвязывал позади себя волосы, оставляя их распущенными. Они свободно повисли вдоль его спины и красиво струились по плечам. </p><p>Если бы Лань Ванцзи был человеком, он бы определенно вздохнул, но он кролик, и как кролик, он сейчас вообще задремал, вспоминая те события из прошлого. На каком курсе тогда случилась та ситуация с Ивой? Лань Сичэнь на тот момент уже выпустился, а когда получил сову с сообщением о том, что его брат стал жертвой ужасного и беспощадного дерева, поседел на пару волосков и сразу же прилетел в Хогвартс. К счастью, с Лань Ванцзи тогда все обошлось. Да и сейчас он был жив и здоров. Разве что теперь все его тело не больше кошки, да и покрыт он шерстью с ног до головы, но с ним все-таки относительно все хорошо. </p><p>Вэй Усянь присаживается рядом с ним на кровать и гладит по голове между ушек. Все студенты уже спустились вниз, а сам он задерживался, потому что поздновато принялся собираться. Хуа Чэн и Мобэй Цзюнь обещали подождать его в общей гостиной, поэтому Вэй Ин торопился и быстро приводил себя в порядок. Все было уложено и заправлено на свои места. Он посмотрелся в зеркало и сейчас присел попрощаться на эти несколько часов с Лань Ванцзи. К сожалению, брать с собой на Святочный бал животных было запрещено, а они так и не успели расколдовать парней до начала праздника. </p><p>Вэй Ин вздохнул, но кролик снова дернул ушком и потерся в ответ об его ладонь. Как только тыльной стороны коснулась мягкая шерстка, Вэй Усянь неожиданно вспомнил о том, что собирался сделать. </p><p>– Лань Чжань, а я совсем забыл. Смотри, что я нашел!</p><p>Парень тут же подскочил со своей кровати, оставляя удивленного с задранными торчком ушками Лань Ванцзи на постели одного, сам же копаясь все это время в шкафчике рядом. Уже через секунду он вернулся обратно, а в его руке красовалась белая ленточка, которую Лань Ванцзи всегда повязывал вместо заколки, чтобы зафиксировать свои волосы. </p><p>– Представляешь, нашел ее совсем недавно, когда возвращался из библиотеки. Это, конечно, может быть и не та самая, но все же та ваша одежда, по итогу, исчезла и лента вместе с ней, так что… Я решил найти тебе что-то на замену? Ты же всегда ходил с лентой, я помню, что она тебе очень нравилась. Ты еще всегда злился, когда я ребенком дергал тебя за нее. Ха-х… Прости, руки тянулись ко всему на тот момент.</p><p>Вэй Усянь улыбнулся и почесал рукой шею, после чего тут же пододвинул кролика ближе к краю и принялся повязывать ленточку вокруг одного из ушек.</p><p>– Смотри-ка, – Вэй Ин отклонился назад, смотря на результат. – А тебе идет. Мне уже пора идти, сними, если она тебе будет мешаться и еще, не выходи из комнаты, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.</p><p>Вэй Усянь встал с корточек и еще раз потрепал Лань Ванцзи по голове. Тот лишь дернул ушками в ответ, что могло значить вообще все, что угодно, поэтому Вэй Ин просто улыбнулся и отошел к выходу из комнаты. В последний раз парень кинул взгляд на Лань Ванцзи, и, смотря в эти черные блестящие глазки, в его сердце закрались сомнения, что именно сейчас и в эту минуту ему нужно остаться здесь. Но подумав о том, что он и так заставляет друзей себя ждать, Вэй Усянь пересилил себя и плотно затворил вход, начиная идти в сторону гостиной.</p><p>Хуа Чэн и Мобэй Цзюнь поднялись с диванчика, на котором сидели все это время, а потом вся троица вышла из дыры за портретом, отправляясь на Святочный бал.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Лань Ванцзи угрюмо клацнул зубами, он уже собирался спрыгнуть с кровати, когда внезапно раздался вой из-за стены. </p><p>Ласка подпрыгнула на месте, когда рядом с ее боком зеленый потрепанный томик заблестел и рассыпался, с громким треском растворяясь в воздухе. Се Лянь решил подойти поближе, чтобы посмотреть, что это за чертовщина вообще произошла, и почему это у Сань Лана есть книги, которые исчезают и взрываются, когда на кровати Мобэй Цзюня раздался оглушительный писк от хомяка. Шан Цинхуа хватался за голову своими маленькими лапками, а все его тело неистово колотило, как в лихорадке. Он зажмурил глаза и кричал, насколько позволяла крошечная глотка. </p><p>Се Ляня этот крик очень ужаснул, и он спрыгнул вниз, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит и помочь по возможности, но как только его лапки коснулись твердой поверхности каменного пола сам согнулся в три погибели и завыл не хуже и не тише, чем Шан Цинхуа. Оба парня, находясь по разные стороны комнаты, просто кричали, что есть мочи, а все их тело нагревалось и пылало жаром. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи ощутил странное покалывание на кончиках лап, когда и его постигла та же участь. Он зажмурился, стискивая зубы, чтобы не сорваться на подобный крик, но пытка казалось не имела ни конца, ни края, хотя по факту происходило все достаточно не долго. </p><p>Когда болевые ощущения у всей троицы начали постепенно идти на спад, их постигла новая задача и теперь предстояло справиться с настоящим адом. Тело выгнулось неестественной дугой, а лапы сами собой начали тянуться и растягиваться. С их кожи пропадала шерсть, а все тело из маленького становилось гигантским. Се Лянь тяжело дышал, перекатываясь по полу. Ему на глаза внезапно большой и густой копной упали волосы. Шан Цинхуа попытался сжаться клубком, но человеческое тело не позволяло изгибаться так сильно. Лань Ванцзи впервые ощутил, как за последние полгода может сжать что-то пальцами, и сейчас это была простыня.</p><p>Над всеми троими возникла та самая дымка, которая проявилась при превращении еще в самом начале, но, находясь в ней, боль внезапно отступила и теперь появилось только полное непонимание происходящего. Волшебный дым кружился и принимал обороты, пока наконец не закончился и не иссяк, резким взрывов разлетаясь в разные стороны и исчезая окончательно. В воздухе осталось летать несколько искрящихся крупинок, которые постепенно осели на пол.</p><p>Его Высочество попытался встать и на удивление, стоило ему присесть, как обнаружилось, что вместо привычных лап появились руки. Его руки! Это точно его руки! Те изящные кисти и те длинные пальцы. Сейчас кожа была холодной, так как сам Се Лянь, распластавшись, все это время лежал на полу, но черт возьми! Его тело вернулось! Он снова был человеком! </p><p>На такой большой радости парень тут же принялся ощупывать каждый участок своей плоти. На лице появилась безумная и радостная улыбка, а когда он попытался выдавить изо рта какой-либо звук из него действительно смогли получиться слова и человеческая речь.</p><p>– Прев… ратился… Превратился… Превратился обратно!</p><p>Шан Цинхуа зажал уши руками и недовольно застонал, приподнимаясь на кровати. </p><p>– Зачем же так орать? </p><p>Стоило ему произнести это своим собственным голосом, как рука тут же взметнулась и зажала горло, а последующее предложение встало комом в глотке. У него есть горло? Есть руки, чтобы держать себя за горло? Он смог с помощью этого горла наконец что-то сказать?! Парень закричал, что было силы, когда, посмотрев вниз, обнаружил не просто руки, горло и голос, но еще и человеческое тело вместе с ногами.</p><p>– Человек! Я снова человек! С ума сойти! Человек! Превратился! Превратился обратно!</p><p>Се Лянь на полу пускал слезы счастья, зажимая рот руками, чтобы рыдать не так сильно, но когда сам Шан Цинхуа повторил его же участь и тоже принялся чуть ли не плакать, Его Высочество поднялся на ноги и, встав в полный рост, немного шатаясь, опустился на кровать рядом с ним. </p><p>– Цинхуа… Действительно… Ты снова Цинхуа. Я помню, как ты выглядел, когда мы встретились тогда…</p><p>– Се Лянь? Ты… – Цинхуа схватил его лицо обеими руками. – Хм-м… А у тебя не хило так волосы отрасли.</p><p>– Э-э?</p><p>– Пха-хп-хп-хп-ха! </p><p>Шан Цинхуа вскочил с кровати и тут же чуть не упал, чувствуя слабость в ногах. Но после еще нескольких попыток вернул себе абсолютный контроль над телом и мышцами и принялся радостно прыгать. Се Лянь засмеялся, прикрывая губы ладонью, а после и вовсе отвернулся от такого зрелища. Именно в этот момент к ним в комнату ворвался Лань Ванцзи. Он с такой силы распахнул дверь, что та отлетела и треснулась об стенку, заставляя всю троицу поморщиться от громкого звука.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи единственный из парней, кто догадался замотать себя в простынь, а не сидеть тут нагишом, поэтому, когда под его взгляд попался, радостно прыгающий, голый Шан Цинхуа, его брови взметнулись вверх.</p><p>– Цинхуа?</p><p>– Хангуан-цзюнь! – радостно воскликнул парень и кинулся его обнимать, повисая на шее. – И ты тоже! Мы снова люди! Как же я счастлив! Мы снова люди! Мы люди! Вы представляете?!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи застыл, как статуя, для него подобное было впервые. Никогда еще прежде ни один голый мужчина не решался так беспардонно повиснуть на его теле. И ведь он даже не мог Цинхуа за это ударить.</p><p>Се Лянь вовремя подоспел. Он уже успел накинуть на себя один из плащей Сань Лана и теперь укрыл простынью тело Шан Цинхуа, отцепляя того от Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Цинхуа, все-таки надо прикрыться.</p><p>– Твою же мать, – Шан Цинхуа быстро замотал себя всего, когда понял в чем дело, и почему Лань Ванцзи превратился в каменную статую. – Э-хе-хе-е-е… Прости, Хангуан-цзюнь. Это все эмоции. Я просто так рад, что я снова стал человеком, а не этим глупым хомяком. Никогда бы не подумал, что находиться в этом теле когда-нибудь станет для меня радостью всей жизни. Я ведь теперь могу двери открывать сам. И сам за стол садиться. И сам ложку в руки брать! И пить, держа кружку руками! Я даже могу писать и удерживать пальцами ручку! Какое блаженство…</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, после того как Се Лянь смог его успокоить и теперь по-дружески похлопывал по плечу, наконец, снова пришел в себя.</p><p>– Мнм… Да. Да, я тоже рад.</p><p>Его Высочество улыбнулся, а потом как-то лукаво посмотрел на двоих парней.</p><p>– Ну… Если мы снова стали людьми. Не хотите сходить на Святочный бал и устроить кое-кому сюрприз?</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Лань Ванцзи вместе с Се Лянем добирались до башни Когтеврана вместе. Им повезло, что они превратились именно сейчас, когда в коридоре никого не было, ведь даже учителя собрались в большом зале и праздновали вместе с остальными учениками. Святочный бал уже шел в самом разгаре, а Лань Ванцзи как только переступил порог комнаты направился в душ и смыл с себя, как ему казалось, всю накопившуюся за эти долгие месяцы сущность зверя. Он внимательно осмотрел себя в зеркале, когда закончил и отметил, что, как и сказал ранее Шан Цинхуа, волосы у всех троих значительно отрасли. Что странно, ведь обычно будучи человеком Лань Ванцзи не особо отмечал быстрый рост своих волос на голове. Они, конечно же, росли, но не так же быстро.</p><p>Когда вся троица превращалась в зверей самыми короткими были волосы Шан Цинхуа и теперь, когда он вновь стал человеком, его привычное каре, которое он туго перетягивал в пучок на затылке, теперь превратилось в настоящую пышную шевелюру до лопаток. Он большую часть дороги причитал, что теперь ему придется идти на каникулах стричься, а ведь он терпеть не мог эти салоны, где тебя всего излапают, да еще и обкромсают так, что будет черти что, но абсолютно не то, что просил клиент.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не особо заботился о прическе. Чаще всего она была одна и та же, но сегодня, вопреки всему, ему действительно хотелось выглядеть красиво. Он огладил себя по щекам и наклонился ниже, смотря не появились ли у него какие-нибудь неровности на лице. Все было просто прекрасно. Физическая красота в их крови передавалась из поколения в поколение. Даже его дядя, который был уже в годах, на данный момент выглядел покраше, чем любой молодой тридцатилетний волшебник. Лань Ванцзи не был особо уверен насчет бородки, но если ее убрать, то как будто снова двадцать пять. </p><p>Когтевранец надел парадную белую мантию, которая облегающе и утонченно легла на его тело, и, впервые стоя перед зеркалом в полный рост, Лань Ванцзи понял, что имел ввиду Шан Цинхуа. Ему действительно нравилось вновь быть человеком, и еще никогда прежде он не был так рад вернуться в это тело. Лань Ванцзи как следует прочесал свои волосы гребнем и откинул их назад. Он еще раз проверил каждую складочку на одежде, а потом огляделся по сторонам, проверяя не появился ли эльф домовик в его комнате. К счастью, незваных гостей не было, поэтому слегка откашлявшись и очень тихо, боясь, что кто-нибудь может его услышать, он вновь взглянул на себя в зеркале, а потом склонился и выставил вперед руку, выдыхая:</p><p>– Можно… пригласить тебя на танец, Вэй Ин?</p><p>Повисла тишина, а потом Лань Ванцзи резко выпрямился и, что было силы, треснул себя рукой по лицу, влепив смачную пощечину.</p><p>– Жалкий, жалкий, жалкий… Убожество! Никто не пойдет с тобой танцевать! </p><p>Так бы и продолжались эти самобичевания, если бы не послышался стук в дверь, а потом, запинаясь о чересчур длинные полы голубой мантии, к нему в комнату не ввалился Се Лянь, лучезарно улыбаясь.</p><p>– Ты уже готов?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи удивленно уставился на него.</p><p>– Ты надел платье?</p><p>– А?</p><p>На какую-то долю секунды Се Ляню очень четко ощутилось состояние дежавю, а потом он вспомнил почему это чувство колыхнулось в груди. Прежде чем ответить, его плечи заметно напряглись, и он в очередной раз выкрикнул:</p><p>– Это не платье! Просто у нас такая форма!</p><p>– О-о… Хорошо. </p><p>– Все в порядке, пойдем скорее, – Се Лянь подцепил его под локоть и повел за собой.</p><p>Они настолько быстро покинули комнату Лань Ванцзи, а потом на скорости пролетели через общую гостиную и уже мчались по коридорам, что даже у натренированного ловца участился пульс и сбилось дыхание. Лань Ванцзи пришлось силой вырвать собственную руку и ошарашенно подумать о том, что ранее он не замечал, что Се Лянь может быть сильным. Может быть, ему просто показалось и это шкура животного еще не до конца сошла с его окостеневших мышц? В любом случае, Лань Ванцзи откашлялся и удивился тому, как они прошли мимо развилки между проходами к башне Гриффиндор.</p><p>– Разве Цинхуа не должен пойти с нами?</p><p>– Ох, а ты не слышал, что он сказал, когда мы расходились?</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>Се Лянь понимающе улыбнулся.</p><p>– Шан Цинхуа бормотал это себе под нос, наверное, поэтому тебе и не удалось разобрать его слов, но он почему-то не очень горел желанием идти и показываться на глаза Мобэй Цзюню. А когда я спросил почему, ничего так и не уточнил. Он сказал, что если и придет, то позже, поэтому мы с тобой идем вдвоем. </p><p>– Вот как.</p><p>Се Лянь кивнул головой. У него было такое приподнятое настроение, что понемногу этот энтузиазм начал передаваться и самому Лань Ванцзи. Они перешли через арку и направились по обходному пути, таким образом, что уже буквально спустя пять минут, вместо привычных десяти, оказались на лестнице, ведущей в большой зал. Даже отсюда можно было слышать звуки музыки и общий балаган, несмотря на то, что учителя наверняка наложили на стены какие-то заглушающие заклинания, чтобы дети не мешали тем, кто остался спать сегодня в кроватях.</p><p>Се Лянь и Лань Ванцзи остановились как раз рядом со входом и оба почему-то затаили дыхание. Его Высочество принялся теребить складки мантии, а когда их неуверенность войти начала затягиваться, принц сдался и повернулся к Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– И чего мы с тобой боимся, а? Я думаю… Думаю, они будут рады нас видеть, правда же?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи медленно повернулся к нему и несмело кивнул головой в ответ.</p><p>– Хорошо, тогда давай откроем эту дурацкую дверь.</p><p>Сказано – сделано. Лань Ванцзи остался все так же прикованным к месту, пока Се Лянь без особых усилий отодвинул большую деревянную дверь в сторону. Места хватало, чтобы пройти двоим, и, тем не менее, их жест все еще оставался не замечен. На обоих парней сразу же большой волной накатила всеобщая атмосфера так, что губы Его Высочества растянулись в улыбке сами по себе. Он затаил дыхание и принялся высматривать в этой толпе Сань Лана. Ему так не терпелось поскорее увидеться с ним и поговорить. Подумать только, встретиться спустя столько лет! Это определенно не случайность, а самая настоящая судьба, а когда такие повороты в судьбе случаются – за них надо хвататься. Поэтому Се Лянь и готов ухватиться.</p><p>Его глаза метнулись вправо, и тогда он увидел того, кого искал.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, вот они! Посмо… три...</p><p>Это действительно были и Хуа Чэн, и Вэй Усянь, даже рядом можно было заметить спокойно стоящего Мобэй Цзюня. Вот только Се Лянь и Лань Ванцзи как стояли на месте, так и не решились сдвинуться вперед ни на цунь. Улыбка на губах Его Высочества немного задрожала, уголки опустились вниз, а потом обратно поднялись вверх, вот только если в первый раз можно было разглядеть в этой эмоции восторг и радость, то сейчас скорее тихое и молчаливое смирение с ситуацией. Расстраиваться из-за чужого счастья Се Лянь не хотел, и тем более разрушать такие отношения из-за каких-то своих внезапно проявившихся чувств тоже. Поэтому он и позволил себе прикрыть глаза и мягко улыбнуться, наблюдая картину, где Сань Лан прижимал к себе Вэй Усяня и, весело смеясь, кружил юношу в танце. </p><p>Все-таки это было нормально и ничуть не удивительно. К этому, наверное, все и шло с самого начала. </p><p>
  <em>*БУМ*</em>
</p><p>Се Лянь подпрыгнул от резкого грохота, а после сразу же обернулся в сторону, видя, как на месте Лань Ванцзи теперь пустота, а сам парень быстрым шагом идет прочь.</p><p>– Лань Ван… цзи…</p><p>Се Лянь дернулся в его сторону и вытянул вперед руку.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи?</p><p>Принц оглянулся на двери большого зала, а потом снова посмотрел в темноту.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи!</p><p>И после, больше ни минуты не колебаясь, двинулся за уходящим парнем.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи! Постой! Погоди, куда ты уходишь?! Что случилось? Лань Ванцзи!</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Мобэй Цзюню было откровенно скучно. Наверное, именно поэтому, несмотря на запрет проносить сюда животных, парень подумал о том, что хомячок у него маленький и вряд ли кто-то сможет заметить его, особенно если Мобэй спрячет Цинхуа в кулаке или кармане. Ничего страшного, в любом случае, не случится, а Мобэй Цзюнь хотя бы не будет чувствовать себя таким одиноким на подобном мероприятии. К нему уже дважды подходили какие-то девчонки и звали потанцевать. Ей богу, да лучше уж он пойдет и подожжет собственную одежду, чем пойдет на всеобщее внимание плясать с ними. Нет, сейчас вообще не до этого. Ему нужно сбросить с плеч это напряжение. Ему нужен вечно бурчащий и скребущийся Шан Цинхуа здесь и сейчас.</p><p>Поэтому, ни о чем другом не думая, Мобэй Цзюнь вытягивает вперед руку и активирует призыв заклинания души, которое должно притянуть сюда его хомячка.</p><p>Вот только…</p><p>– Что за... Блок?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь хмурится, а в его груди зарождается начинающаяся паника. Он выставляет руку снова и снова пытается. Он пробует третий раз, четвертый, пятый, и когда снова получает ответ о том, что душа отказывается сдвигаться с места, Мобэй Цзюня посещает одна единственная верная догадка.</p><p>– Неужели… – шепчет он и тут же дергается в сторону выхода.</p><p>Внезапно проход ему заслоняет чья-то рука, а на весь зал слышится чей-то громкий вопль, заставляя учеников замереть на месте:</p><p>– ДРАКА! БЫСТРЕЕ! ТАМ ДРАКА! КТО-НИБУДЬ РАЗНИМИТЕ ИХ!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. обострение непонимания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Се Лянь бежал, подхватывая полы голубой мантии, которая развевалась по ветру из-за его быстрых движений, и все силы прикладывал на то, чтобы не упустить Лань Ванцзи из виду. Парень впереди него продолжал удаляться в темноту так, что принцу приходилось щуриться, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть в этих коридорах. В конце концов, спустя пять минут криков в спину, а потом вот таких ненужных телодвижений Се Лянь не выдержал и остановился. Он закатил глаза, вдохнул побольше воздуха, а потом вытащил палочку и взмахнул ей. Из кончика вылетела яркая вспышка, и вот уже коридор был полностью освещен, а Лань Ванцзи встал, как вкопанный, у стены и прикладывал все силы, чтобы стереть костяшки рук в кровь. </p><p>Се Ляня его поведение действительно поставило в ступор, но выдержки Его Высочеству было не занимать. За годы во дворце и присутствие на боях разных уровней, он видел и не такое, поэтому, совладав с собой, он быстро поспешил к рассердившемуся ни с того ни с сего старосте, мягко опуская ладонь на его плечо и сжимая через мантию.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, что с тобой? Все же было хорошо минуту назад. Почему ты внезапно взбесился?</p><p>Хангуан-цзюнь скрипел зубами, а его веки были плотно зажмурены, брови сошлись на середине, образуя тонкую и неровную бугристую полосу. Все мышцы в теле были натянуты и напряжены до предела, и даже сам парень не понимал, почему реагирует на подобные действия настолько остро. Он и раньше видел, как Вэй Усянь флиртовал со всеми налево и направо, но все-таки сдерживался. Он молча отворачивался и уходил в другую сторону, пока не слышал крик за спиной и его носителя. Казалось бы Вэй Ин действительно испытывал его выдержку, но сейчас. Сейчас такое чувство, что прежняя ревность обострилась не в один раз, не в два, а как минимум в три раза выше нормы, поэтому способность контролировать собственные эмоции не могла так быстро появиться. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи не знал, что так будет, вот и не успел приспособиться. Ему хотелось в ту же секунду в тех самых дверях резко выбежать в зал и приложить Сань Лана об стенку, чтобы он больше не смел приближаться к Вэй Усяню ближе, чем на три больших чжаня, однако, почему-то рванул он в другую сторону. И слава Мерлину, ведь лучше собственное самобичевание и сдирание собственной кожи, чем отсидеть за смерть своего сокурсника. </p><p>Се Лянь все еще ободряюще бормотал какую-то невразумительную речь, которая едва ли доходила до слуха Лань Ванцзи. Он слышал лишь обрывки слов и даже не пытался особо прислушаться. Толку от этого было мало, он должен был начать контролировать себя, иначе всем им будет плохо. </p><p>Да-а-а. Вот только думать об этом хорошо, планировать тоже неплохо, а вот исполнить в эту минуту почти невыполнимо. Поэтому, когда Лань Ванцзи открывает рот, чтобы попросить Се Ляня оставить его одного и сказать, что все в порядке, выходит что-то похожее на:</p><p>– Сволочь… </p><p>Се Лянь замирает, прекращая гладить чужую спину. Ему показалось, что Хангуан-цзюнь что-то прошипел, вот только это что-то было похоже на ругательство, а он никогда не слышал о том, чтобы Лань Ванцзи был способен на такое. </p><p>– Хангуан-цзюнь? Прости… что ты сказал?</p><p>– Сволочь, – снова прошипел сквозь зубы Когтевранец, сжимая руки в кулаки. – Одноглазая тварь… Ненавижу его. Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу...</p><p>Се Ляня, как громом поразило. Его глаза широко распахнулись, а зрачок в них сузился и задрожал. Ныне стоящий совсем рядом с Лань Ванцзи ученик Шармбатон теперь отошел на пол шага назад. Его рука безвольно и медленно опустилась вдоль тела, а потом он тихо переспросил:</p><p>– Кого… кого ты оскорбляешь? </p><p>Лань Ванцзи сглотнул слюну, что скопилась в горле, а потом выпрямил спину, поворачиваясь наконец в сторону Его Высочества и продолжая держать лицо нахмуренным.</p><p>– Хуа Чэна.</p><p>– Кем ты назвал его? Разве… разве он заслуживает подобных слов? – Се Лянь опустил глаза в пол, а когда поднял вновь вместо растерянности они уже постепенно проявляли признаки зарождающейся злости. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи отошел назад и замер.</p><p>В коридоре между ними двоими повисла гнетущая тишина. Пламя, которое освещало коридор, и которое зажег Се Лянь, теперь казалось бы начало гореть только светлее. Лань Ванцзи проследил взглядом за напряженной осанкой принца и поменявшейся позой. Если раньше Се Лянь просто стоял, то теперь одна его нога была отведена чуть назад за корпус, как будто бы он приготовился атаковать в любую минуту. </p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, ты не ответил.</p><p>Лань Чжань фыркнул и отвернулся в сторону. Как будто бы он собирался еще что-то говорить в этой ситуации. Ему бы сейчас вообще принять холодный душ, а лучше ванную, а лучше вообще нырнуть в ледяное озеро вниз головой и продержаться под коркой льда минут десять, пока он окончательно не остынет. Потому что то, как среагировал Се Лянь, наводило лишь на одну мысль. </p><p>Се Лянь собирается защищать Хуа Чэна любой ценой и даже не позволит слова плохого про него сказать. </p><p>– Оскорбляешь того, кто все это время проявлял ко всем искреннюю заботу и доброту? Разве не Сань Лан был тем человеком, который прилагал больше всех усилий, чтобы нас расколдовать?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сглотнул, и уже практически отвернувшись и встав спиной к принцу, эта фраза заставила повернуть парня обратно.</p><p>– На что ты намекаешь?</p><p>Се Лянь усмехнулся, а когда его глаза посмотрели прямо в светлые напротив, Лань Ванцзи прошиб озноб.</p><p>– Что делал Вэй Усянь все то время, пока Сань Лан изводил себя и пытался всем помочь? Называешь его сволочью? Да если бы твой Вэй Усянь хоть немного выкроил времени и пораскинул мозгами, мы бы все давным давно стали бы людьми! </p><p>– Заткнись!</p><p>– Какое право ты имеешь что-то говорить о его внешности?! Неужели решил, что ты сам и твой Вэй Усянь стоите на вершине пьедестала красоты?! Как по мне, так даже уличный осел будет краше вас обоих, особенно его!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи выставил палочку вперед и тут же атаковал, однако, Се Лянь уклонился в сторону. Заклинание отскочило от стен и прямо позади парней большие куски камней посыпались на пол. Двое учеников друг напротив друга выглядели действительно угрожающе. И самое главное, они были совершенно точно другими людьми. Сейчас внезапно обострившиеся чувства заставляли их хозяев вновь стать животными и сражаться до последнего за то, что тебе дорого, не давая повода унизить это что-то дорогое или оскорбить. </p><p>Сейчас в глазах Хангуан-цзюня, как будто бы не было Хангуан-цзюня, а добрый и прилежно ведущий себя со всеми Его Высочество, как будто и вовсе потерял рассудок, занося палочку и делая молниеносную контратаку. Палочка из рук Лань Ванцзи выскользнула и ударилась об стену. Противник оказался обезоружен, Се Лянь тут же принялся метать в него всеми заклинаниями, которые знал, без разбора.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи пришлось уклоняться. Он прокатился по полу, пачкая одежду, но все-таки снова схватил палочку и теперь сражался в полную силу. Они оба сцепились, как несколько недель назад будучи в шкуре зверей, совершенно забывая о том, что вообще-то магией можно причинить непоправимый ущерб. Оба парня запускали в друг дружку по десять чар и заклятий подряд. Пол под ними ходил ходуном, стены дрожали, они кричали друг на друга, надрывая глотки, и именно в этот момент за их спинами капитан команды Пуффендуя, который делал плановый обход, развернулся и побежал за подмогой.</p><p>– Твой Хуа Чэн просто скотина, которая посягает на чужое!</p><p>– Не смей так говорить про него!</p><p>В коридоре вновь обрушилось несколько камней.</p><p>– Мамочки, да они же сейчас убьют друг друга. На помощь! СКОРЕЕ ВСЕ СЮДА! РАЗНИМИТЕ ИХ КТО-НИБУДЬ!</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Как только Святочный бал начался, все сидели за столами и ели, как полагалось. На деревянной лакированной и украшенной резными снежинками поверхности было накрыто множество изысканных и разнообразных блюд. Вэй Ин пододвинул к себе ближе тарелку с острыми крылышками, а на фырканья Мобэй Цзюня о том, что, таким образом, он заработает себе язву желудка, только отмахнулся и впихнул тому в рот перец чили. Сань Лан спокойно попивал из кубка тыквенный сок и смотрел в другую сторону, пока эти двое пинали друг друга, скатившись с лавочки. Профессор Стебль подоспела уже через пять минут за что сняла очки с факультета Слизерин и заодно как следует отчитала Мобэй Цзюня, говоря, что обязательно донесет о его поведении директору его школы. </p><p>– Ты виноват.</p><p>– Нет, ты виноват.</p><p>– Ты виноват.</p><p>– Нет, ты.</p><p>– Вам обоим сколько? Лет пять? – поинтересовался Хуа Чэн, вставая со своего места и уходя в конец зала, где стоял большой стол с напитками.</p><p>Вэй Ин высунул язык и пошел за ним следом. Вся эта вечеринка была действительно достаточно скучноватой. Он бы сейчас больше удовольствия получил, накладывая на Лань Чжаня заклинание невесомости и перемещая его, таким образом, по всей комнате. Лань Ванцзи брыкался, переворачивался и всячески пытался препятствовать его действиям и за этим было очень весело наблюдать. В конце после такого концерта Вэй Усянь получал угрюмый взгляд и задницу вместо мордочки, но к вечеру кролик все еще был в его комнате, а если и дулся, то особо не выказывал этого, поэтому очевидно, что Вэй Усянь был прощен. К тому же, Вэй Ин был уверен, что Лань Чжаню наверняка нравится самому так дурачиться. Он не мог припомнить момента, когда бы Лань Ванцзи веселился или играл в школе, за исключением квиддича. Даже на поле тот выглядел чересчур сосредоточенным, как будто не в небе на метле висит, а сидит за партой и контрольную пишет. Поэтому так своеобразно расслабиться шло ему на пользу.</p><p>Как только столы были убраны на сцену вышла группа и началась часть с танцами. Она же и была завершающей по факту. Тут, конечно, можно было еще на что-то посмотреть, но чего греха таить большинство школьников тут желали именно этого. Зала, где все сплошь набито людьми, и где можно выцепить себе на танец красавчика или красавицу и как следует потереться об них, чтобы унять собственное напряжение. Вэй Усянь и сам бы не прочь потанцевать. Он не особо умел, но пока стоял и вдумчиво смотрел на всю эту толпу, решил, что в этом не было чего-то сложного. Даже макушка Хуайсана где-то среди людей мелькнула, а уж если он может танцевать, то танцевать в этом мире могут все. </p><p>Вот только для танца нужен был партнер. Мобэй Цзюнь рядом с ним в очередной раз отказал какой-то девчонке, да и если рассматривать себе партнера на вечер, то Вэй Усянь бы точно предпочел кого-то другого. Он посмотрел в толпу, но к сожалению среди незанятых девушек по вкусу ему так никто и не пришелся. На задворках сознания почему-то мелькнула фигура статного и красивого Лань Ванцзи. Как он стоит рядом с ним, как подходит ближе, как выставляет вперед руку и приглашает его на танец, но такое сразу же развеялось. Не может же в самом деле Лань Чжань пригласить его на танец? Лань Чжань его другом-то с трудом окрестить мог, что уж говорить о танцах. </p><p>– О чем мечтаешь?</p><p>Вэй Усянь вздрогнул, когда Сань Лан оказался у него под боком. В его руке был бокал с какой-то розовой жидкостью, от которой сладко пахло, поэтому Вэй Ин решил, что он взял сливочное пиво вперемешку с чем-то со стола.</p><p>– Да так, просто задумался.</p><p>– Ты так тоскливо смотришь на танцующих, – усмехнулся Хуа Чэн, подтрунивая над парнем. – Что, хочешь, чтобы тебя пригласили потанцевать?</p><p>– Вообще-то… если я хочу танцевать, то я и должен приглашать, разве нет?</p><p>– С чего ты взял? </p><p>– Я же парень.</p><p>– И что?</p><p>В мыслях снова мелькнула протянутая рука, облаченная шлейфом белой парадной мантии. Вэй Усяню пришлось как следует проморгаться, а потом отмахнуться от подобных наваждений. Сань Лан еще шире растянулся в улыбке, а потом наклонился ниже и шепнул Вэй Ину на ушко:</p><p>– Хочешь потанцевать с Лань Ванцзи?</p><p>– Да иди ты! Вот пристал с ним, – Вэй Усянь оттолкнул парня в сторону. – Ты в последнее время только и говоришь о том, что я хочу с Лань Чжанем то, я хочу с Лань Чжанем это. Самому не надоело?</p><p>– Неа, – Хуа Чэн состроил довольную лыбу и подмигнул.</p><p>– Да ты, я гляжу, выпил и тебе вдарило?</p><p>– А ты думал ты единственный, кто может обмануть учителей?</p><p>Вэй Усянь почувствовал, что его челюсть встречается с полом. И ведь действительно Сань Лан выглядел слегка более развязным, чем обычно, да и румянец на его щеках появился наверняка не от духоты в помещении, где сейчас постоянно проветривалось. Удивило Вэй Ина больше не то, что его друг пьяный, а что:</p><p>– Ты почему со мной не поделился?! Меня три раза на входе обыскали, я так и не смог ничего протащить! </p><p>Сань Лан засмеялся и покачал головой, снова делая глоток из стакана, а Вэй Усянь быстро смекнул что к чему:</p><p>– А ну, дай сюда!</p><p>– Э-э-э, куда это мы руки тянем? Не твое, – засмеялся Хуа Чэн, начиная уворачиваться и защищать свой напиток. </p><p>– Жадина! Дай сюда! Хочу выпить! Дай сейчас же!</p><p>– Тебе нельзя, разве не это сказали профессора? – Хуа Чэн продолжал улыбаться и держать алкоголь при себе, уводя Вэй Ина куда-то в правую сторону подальше об общей толкучки, чтобы их не услышали.</p><p>– А тебе, как будто можно? Учителя говорили, что несовершеннолетним пить нельзя! Ты несовершеннолетний, уже забыл об этом?</p><p>– Правда? А мне казалось они только тебе запретили.</p><p>– САНЬ ЛАН, ДАЙ МНЕ ВЫПИТЬ!</p><p>Хуа Чэн засмеялся в голос, и, когда уже рука Вэй Усяня практически схватила заветный стаканчик, парень резко опрокинул остатки напитка в себя и проглотил его весь, выкидывая посуду проходящему мимо официанту на поднос. Вэй Ин уже собрался накричать на него по новой, когда его внезапно подхватили под одну руку, а другой притянули к себе за талию, начиная кружить в танце. </p><p>– Что ты делаешь?!</p><p>– Ты хотел танцевать! Я, конечно, не Лань Ванцзи, но так уж и быть проявлю благородство и станцую с тобой, – прыснул Хуа Чэн, продолжая нелепо кружиться.</p><p>Вэй Усянь попытался вырваться из захвата, но ничего не получилось.</p><p>– Нужно мне твое благородство и вообще, почему это ты ведешь?</p><p>– А кто должен вести?</p><p>– Парень, конечно.</p><p>– А я, прости, кто?</p><p>– Придурок одноглазый, – засмеялся Вэй Усянь за что сразу же получил тычок под ребрами. – Больно!</p><p>– А ты не язви, – улыбнулся Хуа Чэн, вальсируя и отклоняясь все больше к правому углу.</p><p>Внезапно его взгляд метнулся к двери большого зала, и он заметил, что вход открыт, что странно, ведь до конца основного захода на танцы еще оставалось минут двадцать как минимум. Он подумал, что, возможно, кто-то из учителей вышел проверить обстановку на улице и убедиться, что никто из учеников не сбежал, прячась по кустам и занимаясь аморальщиной, однако, когда в следующую секунду из-за его невнимательности и этого отвлечения Вэй Ин все-таки вырвался и принялся пилить его рассерженным взглядом, он увидел, что все учителя на месте.</p><p>– Дай выпить.</p><p>– А ты мне что?</p><p>– Хм-м… А что ты хочешь? </p><p>– Хочу еще бутылочку, – Сань Лан кивнул в сторону стола, где стояли все напитки. – Там уже все кончилось, тебе стоило заметить это раньше, извини, но ты не успел.</p><p>– Что? Серьезно? Ну как та-а-ак… Нечестно! Тебе следовало мне сказать об этом с самого начала! Мы же друзья. </p><p>– Кстати, насчет друзей, – Хуа Чэн поднял голову и начал смотреть по сторонам. – Ты не видел Мобэй Ц-</p><p>– ДРАКА! БЫСТРЕЕ! ТАМ ДРАКА! КТО-НИБУДЬ РАЗНИМИТЕ ИХ!</p><p>Все ученики резко замолчали, а Вэй Усянь, удивленно похлопав глазами, посмотрел как профессора выбегают вслед за каким-то парнем, который только что прибежал из дверей большого зала.</p><p>– Драка? Кто в своем уме мог устроить сейчас драку? Сань Лан? Ты куда уставился?</p><p>Глаза Хуа Чэна были прикованы к фигуре Мобэя, который что-то пытался усиленно наколдовать рукой. Однако, каждый раз вспышки пропадали и появлялись заново, тогда как выражение лица парня, которое должно было быть унылым и злым, сейчас наоборот сияло ярче, чем звезда на новогодней елке. Хуа Чэн уже ранее видел это заклинание и сейчас казалось все выпитое вмиг выветрилось из его головы. Вэй Усянь уже принялся махать рукой у него перед лицом, когда Сань Лан ее резко перехватил за запястье и потащил Вэй Ина за собой на выход из помещения.</p><p>– Куда?! Эй! Погода-погоди, ты куда меня тащишь?</p><p>– Что последнее ты делал, прежде чем уйти из спальни?</p><p>Вэй Усяня этот вопрос поставил в ступор, поэтому его сопротивление резко снизилось, и Хуа Чэн смог вытянуть его из большого зала, уже ведя по темному коридору. Если Мобэй Цзюнь сейчас беспорядочно стоит там и использует заклинание по притягиванию души, а душа не притягивается, это значит, что Шан Цинхуа дал отказ. Если дверь в большой зал была приоткрыта в тот момент, когда ее никто не мог открыть, а все уже были здесь, это значит… Может ли это значить именно то, чего так давно они все пытались добиться?</p><p>А внезапная драка? Тот парень патрулировал коридоры, это точно. Конечно же, все вышеперечисленное может быть и не связано, но почему-то Сан Лан чувствует, что эта драка магнитом его тянет именно туда, где она и проходит. Как будто уже подобная драка была и сейчас ее надо предотвратить. Снова.</p><p>– Слушай, я не помню, что я делал, попрощался с Лань Чжанем и пошел к вам. А что, это так важно? Я не помню всех деталей. И почему мы вообще идем смотреть, где эта драка?</p><p>Сверху над их головами раздался взрыв, и оба парня замерли посередине коридора. Сань Лан сжал запястье парня сильнее.</p><p>– Мобэй Цзюнь не может притянуть к себе Шан Цинхуа, а Шан Цинхуа может дать на это отказ только если стал человеком.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Дверь в зал была открыта тогда, когда не должна, но внутрь никто не зашел. А в этот момент мы с тобой… </p><p>Вэй Усянь молча похлопал глазами, достраивая логическую цепочку.</p><p>– Я понял, о чем ты, но это слишком притянуто за уши. Не думаешь же ты, что, как тогда, будучи кроликом и лаской Се Лянь и Лань Чжань сейчас сцепились и дерутся? Сань Лан, на это должна быть причина, не находишь? Хотя… в тот раз тоже особо-то причины и не было… Погоди. ПОГОДИ-ПОГОДИ… Ты говоришь Шан Цинхуа стал человеком?! Лань Чжань… Лань Чжань тоже стал человеком?!</p><p>– Вполне возможно.</p><p>– ЧЕГО ТЫ СТОИШЬ? БЫСТРЕЕ БЕЖИМ ТУДА! </p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>– Немедленно прекратите бесчинствовать! Се Лянь и Лань Ванцзи, опустите палочки и приведите себя в порядок, после чего немедленно предоставьте объяснения в кабинете директора относительно вашего поведения и возвращения в Хогвартс на учебу без предупреждения! – строгим голосом прокричал профессор Флитвик.</p><p>Изо рта Лань Ванцзи валил пар. Они смогли пробить стену и теперь весь коридор окутал холодный ветер. На каменном полу кое-где лежал, еще не успевший растаять, снег, а свет огня, который зажег принц еще в самом начале давно погас, в отличие от его настроения, которое пылает всеми красками и казалось вообще не реагирует ни на что.</p><p>Подобное происходило сейчас и с его противником. Оба парня как будто даже не заметили, что рядом появились учителя. Тот парень из Пуффендуя стоял позади всех и дрожал, как заяц столкнувшийся с лисицей. Он никогда прежде не видел, чтобы ученики были способны сносить стены замка. Насколько же сильно они разозлились друг на друга, что способны настолько далеко зайти в нарушении правил?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи вновь занес палочку, и профессор Флитвик вместе с профессором Стебль наложили защитный купол, который огородил их от мощной волны магии, которая вырвалась в их сторону. Хуа Чэн и Вэй Усянь вырулили прямиком в тот момент, когда Се Лянь решился атаковать в ответ, и когда это произошло, пол под всеми присутствующими опасно задрожал, а от камня рядом с дырой в стене внизу отвалилось несколько глыб. Вэй Усянь зажал рукой рот.</p><p>– Сань Лан… Сань Лан, какого черта они творят? У них крыша поехала? Что они… Зачем?</p><p>Хуа Чэн прищурился и посмотрел на обоих впереди. Пока парни сделали передышку и просто стояли на расстоянии, выжидая атаки от противника. Их боевые стойки не сдвигались ни на цунь и, казалось, что они вообще ничего другого, кроме как друг друга, не видят. Вэй Усянь сделал шаг вперед, но Хуа Чэн его тут же одернул назад и покачал головой, кивая на спины преподавателей.</p><p>– Надо избавиться от них.</p><p>– Каким образом? – зашептал Вэй Ин.</p><p>Пока они оба оставались все еще незамеченными, потому что находились в тени, да и внимание всех было больше притянуто к сцепившимся.</p><p>– Я наложу чары, но ты должен одолжить мне свою палочку.</p><p>– Чего? Зачем тебе моя палочка?</p><p>– Заклинание очень мощное, поэтому, боюсь, что если буду использовать только руки, ничего не получится.</p><p>– Зачем тебе руки? Где твоя собственная палочка?</p><p>– Тебя действительно сейчас это так сильно волнует? – шикнул на него Сань Лан. – Давай палочку, или мы ничего не сможем сохранить в секрете.</p><p>Вэй Усянь поджал губу, но все-таки сунул руку назад и вытащил палочку из складок мантии. Сань Лан быстро сориентировался. Он выступил вперед, вытягивая руку вдоль тела, а другую заводя себе за голову. Из его пальцев тут же полился яркий свет, который нехотя привлек внимание всех собравшихся, а потом одним движением Хуа Чэн закрыл глаза и выстрелил защитным заклинанием в сторону Вэй Усяня и вперед, где стояли Се Лянь вместе с Лань Ванцзи. Вся троица вместе с тем, кто произносил заклинание, оказалась все зоны действия и под защитой, поэтому когда Сань Лан продолжил и успешно завершил наложение чар, память изменилась лишь у учителей и того самого парня, который поднял тревогу. </p><p>Они смогли отправить всех их обратно с заложенными воспоминаниями о том, что никакой драки не было и в помине, и тут все хорошо. Приехали обратно ученики, которые были отстранены от учебы по личным обстоятельствам, и что завтра же они подойдут к директору и объяснятся, что с ними все в порядке, и они могут завершить обучение. </p><p>Когда лишние свидетели были устранены, а Се Лянь с Лань Ванцзи смогли увидеть перед глазами Хуа Чэна и Вэй Усяня дымка их ненависти, которая все это время застилала взор, спала. Вэй Ин забрал палочку и принялся заделывать стену, качая головой из стороны в сторону. </p><p>– Да уж… не думал, что когда вы станете людьми, случится такое.</p><p>Хуа Чэн оказался рядом с Се Лянем и помог ему привести в порядок порванную одежду, пока Лань Ванцзи стоял в стороне и все еще прожигал Сань Лана злым взглядом. </p><p>– Все в порядке, простите… Такое странное чувство нашло, я не хотел сражаться, но… почему-то просто не мог остановиться, – Се Лянь неловко потер собственную шею рукой. – Простите. Наверное, из-за нас ваш вечер теперь не совсем удался?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи поперхнулся воздухом, и пока Хуа Чэн даже не успел дать ответ, он резко развернулся и зашагал по коридору.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Стой! Куда это ты собрался?! Ты не хочешь извиниться для начала?!</p><p>Вэй Усянь вышел на середину коридора, полностью взбешенными глазами глядя на зачинщика всего этого балагана. Лань Ванцзи остановился и посмотрел на него через плечо. После чего он перевел взгляд на Хуа Чэна, который стоял рядом с Его Высочеством, и все так же, не произнося ни слова, он продолжил свой путь, скрываясь в темноте.</p><p>Вэй Усянь был в настоящем шоке от такой наглости.</p><p>– ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ! НЕ СМЕЙ УХОДИТЬ, КОГДА Я С ТОБОЙ РАЗГОВАРИВАЮ! Лань Чжань! Лань Чжаа-а-а-ань!</p><p>– Бесполезно, Вэй Усянь, – тихо прошептал Его Высочество. – Собственно… Именно с этого и началась драка, я пытался его остановить, чтобы понять, что случилось, а потом… Ох, мне стоит извиниться перед тобой. Кажется, в порыве гнева я наговорил кучу гадостей в твой адрес.</p><p>Вэй Усянь удивленно вытянулся в лице.</p><p>– В мой адрес? А я-то тут при чем?</p><p>– Прости? – Се Лянь похлопал глазами, выглядя не менее растерянно. </p><p>Ему казалось, что Вэй Усянь должен был понимать, при чем тут он, и причем тут вообще вся эта ситуация. Однако, странно если Вэй Усянь этого не понимал. Се Лянь уже было снова решился что-то сказать, когда Хуа Чэн его остановил и притянул за плечи ближе к себе. Сань Лан развернул их в другом направлении, кивая Вэй Ину в тот коридор, где слышались удаляющиеся шаги Когтевранца.</p><p>– Иди за ним, я провожу гэгэ, мы пойдем другой дорогой.</p><p>Вэй Усянь кивнул головой и побежал вперед, а вот Се Лянь и вовсе пришел в дичайший ступор и полное непонимание ситуации. Как это Вэй Усянь должен бежать за Лань Ванцзи? А зачем ему за ним бежать? В этом есть какой-то смысл? И зачем Хуа Чэн вызвался его провожать, когда по факту должен был провожать Вэй Усяня? Зачем Сань Лану обменивать хорошее времяпровождение со своим парнем в обмен на просто дружескую прогулку с Его Высочеством?</p><p>Се Лянь поднял голову вверх, встречаясь все с той же мягкой улыбкой, которая была с ним рядом на протяжении всего последнего времени.</p><p>– Гэгэ хочет что-то спросить?</p><p>– Я? Я… это… Разве ты должен сейчас быть со мной?</p><p>Сань Лан посмеялся и устремил свой взгляд вперед, выпуская из руки несколько серебряных бабочек, которые стали освещать им дорогу.</p><p>– А с кем же еще мне быть?</p><p>Се Лянь решил, что он точно чего-то недопонимает, но больше составить нормального вопроса на эту тему так и не смог.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>– Лань Чжань! Лань Чжань, я вижу твою спину! Не пытайся убежать от меня!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ускорил шаг, но это было бесполезно и уже в следующее мгновение Вэй Усянь обежал его и встал прямо перед ним, чуть ли не утыкаясь носом в грудь. Хангуан-цзюню пришлось отвернуться и отойти на шаг назад, соблюдая дистанцию.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ты… фу-у-ух~, – Вэй Усянь оперся руками о собственные коленки, пытаясь отдышаться. – Как же ты быстро ходишь, зараза…</p><p>Лань Ванцзи попытался в это время обойти Вэй Ина боком, но тот резко выпрямился и схватил парня за рукав, не давая больше улизнуть от него.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, да что с тобой? Ты в порядке? Что случилось? Почему вы подрались?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи плотно сжал губы и все-таки соизволил повернуть голову к собеседнику, о чем сразу же пожалел. Вэй Усянь стоял к нему непозволительно близко. Вэй Усянь дотрагивался до него. И в добавок ко всему здесь было темно, а на Вэй Усяне парадная мантия, и он выглядит настолько сногсшибательно красиво вкупе с этими растрепанными из-за бега волосами. Сердце Лань Ванцзи заходится быстрым ритмом в грудной клетке.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, не молчи. Ты же… Да брось, мы же с тобой столько времени провели вместе, я думал ты хоть немного потеплел ко мне, – Вэй Ин выдавил из себя улыбку. – Ты злишься на Се Ляня? Он сказал тебе что-то плохое?</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Нет? Тогда почему же ты полез его избивать?</p><p>Слова сейчас давались Лань Ванцзи настолько сложно, что он даже не знал, как лучше составить предложение, чтобы Вэй Усянь от него отцепился. Поэтому ничего лучше он не придумал, как включить свою вечно излюбленную тактику и дать задний ход:</p><p>– Уйди. Дай мне пройти.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи дернул рукой, пытаясь скрыться и убежать.</p><p>– Что?! Ну, нет! Лань Чжань, почему ты от меня вечно уходишь? Разве я за все это время не заслужил хоть капельку твоего доверия? </p><p>Голос Вэй Усяня слышался настолько ломко, что можно было убедиться не только на слух, но и руками прощупать то, как просто сейчас было его сломать напополам. Лань Ванцзи подумал, что он точно будет гореть за свои действия в аду, обижая равнодушием парня, но потом в его голове снова всплыла та недавняя картина, где Хуа Чэн танцевал с ним, и мысли об аде испарились без следа.</p><p>– Уйди.</p><p>– Никуда я не пойду. Я хочу, чтобы мы поговорили.</p><p>– Поговори с Хуа Чэном.</p><p>– А? А при чем здесь Сань Лан? – удивился Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что Вэй Ин неосознанно разжал хватку и отпустил его руку, позволяя, наконец, двигаться. Что парень и сделал, тут же вышагивая вперед.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Да сколько можно?! – Вэй Усяня действительно уже начинала злить вся эта беготня.</p><p>Неизвестно почему, но именно сейчас его обычная обида от вечного игнорирования, которую он подавливал при каждом случае, сейчас усилилась втрое и просто так прятаться за улыбкой и шуточками не хотела.</p><p>– Почему я вечно должен бегать за тобой?! – разозлился Вэй Ин. – Я всю жизнь только и делаю, что бегаю за тобой! Каждый долбанный раз я ищу от тебя внимания, но не получаю ничего в ответ! Как можно быть настолько безразличным к человеку, который искренне о тебе беспокоится?! У тебя сердце есть вообще, или там уже давно все мхом поросло?!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи остановился, сжимая руки в кулаки. Его челюсть хрустнула, а глаза зажмурились. Он из последних сил контролировал себя, чтобы поскорее убраться отсюда, куда подальше, и успокоиться наконец по-нормальному. А Вэй Ин этому процессу никак не способствовал и только усугублял ситуацию.</p><p>– Даже сейчас! Неужели так сложно сказать мне, что произошло? Ты считаешь, я сдам тебя учителям, или что?! Что ты обо мне думаешь? Настолько я тебе противен, что ты не можешь доверить даже такую ерунду?! Почему… Почему ты такой, Лань Чжань?! Я думал, мы друзья!</p><p>– МЫ НЕ ДРУЗЬЯ! – не выдержал Лань Ванцзи. – Мы не друзья и никогда не будем друзьями! Я не хочу видеть тебя своим другом! И никогда не хотел! </p><p>Лань Ванцзи тяжело выдохнул и попытался снова взять себя в руки. Он же не соврал, когда кричал это, верно? Он просто себя вовремя остановил, чтобы не продолжить говорить, а иначе это все действительно плохо кончится. Однако, после того как он высказался, в коридоре повисла тишина. Слишком резкая, которую Вэй Усянь почему-то так и не решился нарушить. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи прошиб озноб, и по телу заходили мурашки. Это было слишком не в стиле Вэй Ина вот так просто замолкать и отступать от своего. Хангуан-цзюнь решил повернуться и посмотреть, что произошло и действительно ли сейчас он остался здесь один. Однако, стоило ему зацепить взглядом фигуру позади себя, как его глаза широко распахнулись, а все слова застряли глубоко в глотке.</p><p>Вэй Усянь стоял все на том же месте, но теперь его голова была опущена вниз. Его лицо полностью загородили волосы так, что не удавалось возможным увидеть ни глаз, ни даже рта. Его плечи были слегка сгорблены, а вся осанка говорила о том, что последние слова его определенно задели за живое. И Лань Ванцзи, видя подобную реакцию, всеми силами пытался выдавить из себя слова прощения, но у него совершенно ничего не получалось. Оставалось только, скрипя сердцем, стоять и смотреть на такого Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Не хочешь?.. – шепот прорезал эту затянувшуюся тишину. – И никогда не хотел, да? Хах… Знаешь, Лань Чжань.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи повернулся к нему лицом и сделал несколько уверенных шагов в этом направлении, все еще пытаясь выдавить из себя хотя бы слово:</p><p>– Вэй…</p><p>– Катись ты к черту, Лань Чжань.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи замер на месте.</p><p>– Слышал меня? – повторил тихий шепот. – Если ты настолько сильно меня ненавидишь, тогда больше и не подходи ко мне, ладно? И я тоже больше к тебе никогда не подойду. Понял меня? П-понял, да? Черт…</p><p>Вэй Усянь резко накрыл ладонью глаза и, развернувшись, быстро сорвался с места, убегая в подземелья. Лань Ванцзи так и остался стоять не в силах что-либо сделать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. за завтраком</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Усянь смотрел в одну точку, после чего его голова со смачным звуком удара приземлилась на поверхность стола, и несколько тарелок в близости парня подпрыгнули, а кубки с напитками опасно пошатнулись. Хуа Чэн фыркнул и с укором посмотрел на Слизеринца.</p><p>– Заканчивай это нытье.</p><p>– Я такой дурак! – простонал Вэй Ин, резко подскакивая и цепляясь за плечо друга, повисая на нем.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь прожевал свой кусок от яичницы и отодвинулся в сторону, от греха подальше. Вэй Усянь все утро только и делал, что неразборчиво бормотал сам про себя ругательства, а когда Хуа Чэн спросил, в чем дело, то вовсе все ближайшее пространство вокруг себя окропил фонтаном из слез и слюней.</p><p>– Сань Лан, что мне делать?</p><p>– Прежде всего отцепиться от меня, – возмущенно прорычал парень. – Из-за тебя теперь вся моя одежда мокрая.</p><p>– Прости. Но я просто… Черт, – Вэй Усянь оторвался от Сань Лана и вновь упал на стол, принимаясь ковырять пальцем деревяшку.</p><p>Время завтрака наступило незаметно и идти сюда очень не хотелось еще с утра. Все лицо Вэй Усяня было опухшим от бессонной ночи, а о своих словах сказанных в адрес Лань Чжаня он пожалел сразу же, как только те вылетели из его рта. Но что сделано, то сделано. И теперь предстояло только пожинать плоды своих собственных деяний. </p><p>– Прекрати ныть.</p><p>– Не могу.</p><p>– Тогда пойди к нему, извинись и снова бегай хвостиком, как раньше.</p><p>Вэй Ин выпрямился и надулся, скрещивая руки на груди.</p><p>– Этого я тоже не могу сделать, – ответил он. – Может, я был и не прав, сказав вчера ему все в такой грубой форме, но… Я действительно обижен. Не хочу в этот раз подходить первым.</p><p>– В этот раз? – Сань Лан усмехнулся. – А когда-то первым подходил не ты?</p><p>– Соль на рану не сыпь.</p><p>– А ты прекрати вести себя, как самка богомола. Твое настроение и решения меняются быстрее, чем она находит себе нового партнера.</p><p>Вэй Усянь похлопал глазами.</p><p>– Понятия не имею, откуда ты берешь такие сравнения, но это звучит очень странно. </p><p>Хуа Чэн приподнял кружку с чаем и сделал несколько небольших глотков, опуская ту на блюдце. Напиток был горячим и от него все еще валил пар, поэтому приходилось пить медленно. </p><p>– Почему ты накручиваешь себя понапрасну? – спокойным тоном поинтересовался Сань Лан, поворачиваясь к парню в пол оборота. – Посмотри внимательно вокруг себя.</p><p>– Зачем это?</p><p>– Затем, что тогда ты увидишь, что ни Се Лянь, ни Лань Ванцзи, ни Шан Цинхуа еще не пришли в большой зал на завтрак. Они все втроем еще у директора и сейчас объясняются за свое долгое отсутствие. Навряд ли ты вчера что-то успел передать Лань Ванцзи, да и Цинхуа так и не показался, судя по словам Мобэя, но я успел сказать гэгэ, что конкретно им следует сделать, поэтому, как только они придут на завтрак, тогда ты и поймешь, как стоит себя вести, и что тебе делать. </p><p>– В каком это плане?</p><p>– Ты ведь не знаешь, как себя сейчас поведет Лань Ванцзи, верно? – Хуа Чэн принялся разрезать ножиком кусок бекона, подцепляя мясо вилкой и направляя себе в рот. – Для начала посмотри, как он будет себя вести, и если он по-прежнему будет тебя игнорировать, думаю, тебе не стоит ничего предпринимать. Займи холодную сторону. Если только ты будешь бегать за человеком от этого никакого толку. В конце концов, для поддержания хороших отношений чувства обоих должны быть положительно настроены. Если это не так, боюсь… Ты все сделал правильно, как бы больно для тебя это не было, но придется смириться и забыть о Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Что?! – Вэй Усянь подумал, что сейчас расплачется по новой.</p><p>– Хах… – Хуа Чэн внезапно улыбнулся и подмигнул парню. – Расслабься. Мы ведь так ничего и не увидели, поэтому и решать еще ничего не можем.</p><p>– Мне бы твое спокойствие.</p><p>– Тебе бы лучше не мое спокойствие, а определиться у себя в голове, почему тебе так нужно это общение.</p><p>– Общение? С Лань Чжанем? – Вэй Усянь оторвал руки от головы и сложил их перед собой, начиная глупо лыбиться. – С Лань Чжанем всегда очень весело.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь поперхнулся, и Хуа Чэн мысленно сделал то же самое, но вслух лишь произнес:</p><p>– Весело?</p><p>– Ага, он такой забавный. И на все очень смешно реагирует. Мне нравится заставлять его… вести себя так… как он себя ведет.</p><p>Едва Вэй Усянь это договорил, его улыбка увеличилась в два раза, а взгляд стал немного расфокусирован. Мобэй Цзюнь наклонился и позади его спины прошептал в сторону Хуа Чэна:</p><p>– Ему вчера в той драке точно ничего в голову не прилетало?</p><p>Сань Лан отрицательно покачал головой. Двери большого зала распахнулись, и вся троица вздрогнула. На пороге стояло четверо человек. Так вышло, что прямо по пути на завтрак, возвращаясь из совятни, с только что полученным письмом от своего брата, Не Хуайсан пересекся в коридоре с этой новоприбывшей троицей, которая отсутствовала половину учебного года. Он поздоровался со всеми и, как только двери открылись, поспешил первым сесть за стол, присаживаясь напротив Хуа Чэна, Мобэй Цзюня и Вэй Усяня. Те сидели рядом, однако, места рядом с ними со всеми хватало, чтобы на их сторону присели еще как минимум три человека. </p><p>Се Лянь оглядел всю столовую и, прежде чем кинуть взгляд на стол Когтеврана, увидел поднятую вверх руку, которая принадлежала Сань Лану. В конце концов, ничего не говорилось о том, что другие факультеты не могут сидеть во время приемом пищи за соседними столами, к тому же брат Вэй Усяня, Цзян Чэн, не раз так обедал рядом с Вэй Ином. Стало быть, если Се Лянь пойдет и сядет туда, он ничего не нарушит. Поэтому парень улыбнулся и легкой походной направился к уже привычному месту, занимая незанятое пространство с правой стороны от Хуа Чэна. </p><p>– Всем доброго утра, – улыбнулся Его Высочество.</p><p>– Гэгэ хорошо сегодня выспался? Ты голодный? Что сказали профессора? Никаких проблем не возникло? Что ты хочешь на завтрак?</p><p>Хуа Чэн выглядел настолько радостным, что для полноты картины ему не хватало парочки ушей на макушке и виляющего хвоста из стороны в сторону. Потому что со стороны казалось, что это не человек, а самый настоящий преданный пес, который все это время ждал прихода своего хозяина, и теперь, когда тот вернулся, радость долгожданной встречи переполняла бедолагу через край. </p><p>Се Лянь посмеялся, прикрывая глаза, и помахал рукой перед собой.</p><p>– Что ты, что ты, не стоит так беспокоиться, со мной все хорошо, я сам себе сейчас что-нибудь выберу, – ответил он. – Тут нет тостов с джемом?</p><p>– Кажется, осталась парочка на том конце стола, – протянул Хуайсан, как раз притягивая к себе тарелку с последним.</p><p>Хуа Чэн, прежде чем Се Лянь успел встать и сходить за едой, резко выдернул тарелку из рук Слизеринца, подавая ее Его Высочеству.</p><p>– Приятного аппетита, гэгэ.</p><p>Не Хуайсан возмущенно зашипел, а Се Ляню оставалось лишь неловко извиняться, потому что очевидно отдавать еду обратно Хуа Чэн совсем не собирался и с такой быстротой и силой, с которой он ее отобрал, явно делить порцию ни с кем, кроме Се Ляня, был не намерен.</p><p>Не Хуайсану, по итогу, пришлось встать и самому последовать за едой, бормоча под нос, что в последнее время все рядом с ним ведут себя как конченые эгоисты.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи и Шан Цинхуа все еще стояли около входа в большой зал, но наконец сдвинулись с места. Вэй Усянь затаил дыхание и, когда увидел, как Лань Чжань сворачивает к столу Когтеврана, не удостаивая его даже взглядом, напрягся, поджимая губы. Это действительно разочаровывало, потому что на самом деле внутри него все это время жила надежда, что вчерашняя ссора подкосила не только его одного. Вот как оказывается обстояли дела. Лань Ванцзи, как и все эти годы, не было до него никакого дела. Прямо рядом с их столом прошел Шан Цинхуа, останавливаясь и приветливо улыбаясь парням.</p><p>– Всем доброе утро и приятного аппетита, – сказал юноша.</p><p>Остальные точно также поздоровались с ним, и пока Хуайсан вновь занимал свое законное место, которое, слава Мерлину, отдать во владения Се Ляня еще не успели, Мобэй Цзюнь слегка отодвинулся в сторону, очевидно намекая и думая, что Шан Цинхуа сядет рядом с ним точно так же, как Се Лянь сел рядом с Хуа Чэном, вот только стоило Шан Цинхуа на мгновение кинуть взгляд на лавку, а потом скользнуть взглядом и встретиться с Мобэем глазами, как он сразу же сорвался с места и поспешил сесть за стол Гриффиндора, здороваясь с однокурсниками. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь почувствовал каждой клеточкой своей нервной системы, как его сейчас только что жестоко отшили.</p><p>Какого черта? Почему Шан Цинхуа не сел рядом с ним? Разве он что-то сделал? Даже не понимая, где и когда он успел так накосячить, Мобэй Цзюнь принялся пилить стол Гриффиндора и затылок Цинхуа настолько тяжелым взглядом, что на потолке большого зала принялись сгущаться тучи и меняться погода. Сань Лан прыснул на это себе в кулак и уже собирался отвесить Мобэю хорошенький подзатыльник, когда внезапно рядом с их столом возникла высокая фигура.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, могу я присесть рядом с тобой?</p><p>– …</p><p>– …</p><p>– …</p><p>У всех присутствующих, включая даже непрошибаемого на эмоции Не Хуайсана, сейчас дар речи пропал. Лань Ванцзи, который уже отправился за стол Когтеврана и практически сел на свое привычное место, в самый последний момент развернулся и двинулся обратно. И теперь он стоял рядом со столом Слизерина, а его взгляд был направлен четко на Вэй Усяня, который не успел среагировать и продолжал смотреть себе в тарелку.</p><p>Но было это, судя по всему, к лучшему, потому что Вэй Усянь лишь молча качнул головой и, вернув спокойствие лицевым нервам, выпрямился в спине, и взглянул на Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Не можешь. Уйди и не порти мне аппетит.</p><p>Сань Лан даже не знал, что сейчас хочет сделать больше всего. Дать ли Лань Ванцзи награду за это мужество, которое он наконец-то смог вытащить из глубины себя, или дать Вэй Усяню значок бессмысленных побед за то, что нашел в себе силы сейчас отшить того, о ком плакался все утро. Се Лянь рядом с ним тоже был немного удивлен, потому что ситуация со вчерашнего вечера так и не стала для него ни на процент яснее, как бы ночью, лежа в кровати, он не пытался ее обдумывать. Мобэй Цзюнь хоть и был удивлен, но его взгляд по-прежнему был направлен на стол Гриффиндора, где Цинхуа прекрасно ощущал, как на него давят и уже сгорбился в три погибели, думая, а не поменяться ли ему с кем местами, или не взять остатки еды и доесть все по дороге на уроки? Не Хуайсан вообще был благодарен, что не успел откусить кусок, ибо все, что сейчас происходило – ДА ЭТОГО НЕ МОГЛО ВООБЩЕ ПРОИСХОДИТЬ. </p><p>Это же Вэй Усянь был тем, кто вечно бегал за парнем и доставал его. И это Лань Ванцзи был тем, кто вечно отшивал его и отказывал. И что теперь он видит? Что такого произошло за момент отсутствия Лань Ванцзи, что эти двое успели поменяться местами? Цзян Чэн, который сидел лицом к столу Слизерина, увидел фигуру Лань Ванцзи и стал жевать куда медленнее обычного.</p><p>Напряженная тишина затягивалась, а парень все еще продолжал стоять рядом со столом, привлекая внимания все большего числа народу, которые прекрасно знали об ужасных отношениях этих двоих.</p><p>– Ты меня не слышал? Ты портишь мне аппетит, уйди, пожалуйста.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи смотрел прямо ему в глаза, и еще на несколько долгих секунд эти двое подвисли, безмолвно уставившись друг на друга, но потом Лань Чжань отступил и отвернулся. Он кивнул головой и спокойным шагом ушел к своему столу, садясь на место. </p><p>– Что это сейчас было? – ошарашено прошептал Не Хуайсан. – Почему Лань Ванц-</p><p>– Сань Лан! Сань Лан, я такой идиот, – тут же громким шепотом заверещал Вэй Усянь, окупируя плечо друга по новой. – Зачем я заставил его уйти?! Ты видел его глаза? Ты это видел? Господи, он же сам сюда подошел! </p><p>Хуа Чэн попытался его от себя оттащить, но ничего не получилось.</p><p>– Чтоб тебя… Да отцепись ты от меня! Чего опять ноешь?</p><p>– Я заставил его уйти, как я могу теперь не ныть, если хотел, чтобы он пришел?</p><p>Хуа Чэн подумал о том, что если бы его тело не испытывало физической боли, он бы прямо сейчас закатил глаза до мозга и так бы их и оставил. Се Лянь рядом с ним, видя как настроение Сань Лана по всей вероятности не собирается приходить в норму, опустил руку тому на плечо и спокойно прошептал на ухо:</p><p>– Разве ты не должен быть с ним помягче? Ну же… Не стоит так сердиться, Сань Лан. Ему как никогда нужна сейчас твоя поддержка.</p><p>Хуа Чэн вздрогнул от теплого дыхания рядом и медленно повернулся в правую сторону, чуть ли не сталкиваясь с Се Лянем носами. Его Высочество даже не подумал о том, что парень может повернуться к нему после его слов, поэтому и пододвинулся так близко. Теперь же его собственные действия обернулись против него, заставляя щеки покраснеть, а тело тут же отклониться назад.</p><p>Хуа Чэн, в отличие от него, продолжил сидеть так и дальше.</p><p>– Гэгэ… хочет, чтобы я поддержал его?</p><p>– А разве… разве ты не должен его поддержать? Я думал ваши отношения предусматривают подобные вещи. </p><p>Сань Лан хмыкнул и задумался. В принципе Се Лянь был прав, да и он сам ничего не имел против, чтобы успокоить панику Вэй Усяня, который плакался и вытирал сопли об его одежду. Разве что, тут требовался разговор, куда более глубокий, чем за столом на завтраке. А уже такой разговор отнимал время, а время это Хуа Чэн хотел провести с Се Лянем, но раз Се Лянь сейчас дает добро, то, пожалуй, проблема решена сама собой.</p><p>Сань Лан довольно улыбнулся и повернулся обратно к Его Высочеству.</p><p>– Конечно. Я сделаю все, если гэгэ не возражает и хочет этого.</p><p>Улыбка Се Ляня осталась на месте, но теперь она не доходила до его глаз, делая лицо более спокойным.</p><p>– Хорошо. Ты молодец. Я… Я думаю нам пора идти, занятия скоро начнутся, а директор сказала, что если мы как следует за оставшееся время не постараемся и не сдадим промежуточные тесты, то оставит нас на зимние каникулы в Хогвартсе.</p><p>– Сань Ла-а-а-ан…. Что со мной не так? Я плохой, да? Я только что отшил его, но в глубине души мне так это понравилось… – Вэй Усянь все еще продолжал ныть и виснуть на одежде парня, приводя окружающих, до которых смог донестись его бессвязный шепот, в недоумение.</p><p>– Вэй Ин… – прорычал Хуа Чэн, и теперь он был действительно зол.</p><p>Не Хуайсан поспешил подняться из-за стола и засеменил на выход из зала, где его успел перехватить Цзян Чэн. Оба парня двинулись на третий этаж к кабинету с заклинаниями.</p><p>– Слушай, что там у вас произошло? Почему Лань Ванцзи околачивался рядом с вашим столом? Он же на дух не переносит моего брата.</p><p>– Ты меня спрашиваешь? – удивился Не Хуайсан. – Я был поражен не меньше твоего. Мало того, что Лань Ванцзи подошел к нашему столу. Я подумал о том, что он сейчас отчитает Вэй Усяня, но он… Он спросил, может ли он присесть рядом с ним за завтраком!</p><p>– Что? Постой, ты уверен, что ты правильно его расслышал?</p><p>– Он стоял от меня в трех цунях, только глухонемой его бы не услышал. Я помню каждое его слово.</p><p>Цзян Чэн неверяще нахмурился и покачал головой, после чего продолжил идти вперед. Спустя пару минут их перемещений он, наконец, обратил внимание на сжатую бумагу в кулаке своего друга, которую тот по всей видимости выкидывать не собирался.</p><p>– Эй, Хуайсан, а что это у тебя?</p><p>– А? Это? Письмо от брата, только оно какое-то странное.</p><p>Не Хуайсан нахмурился и отмахнулся, прыгая на лестницу, куда за ним последовал Цзян Ваньинь.</p><p>– Почему странное?</p><p>Слизеринец усмехнулся.</p><p>– Потому что я знаю, как общается мой брат, а это письмо… Его как будто пятнадцатилетний подросток составлял.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. медпункт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шан Цинхуа плелся, еле-еле волоча собственные ноги. Оказывается вернуть себе человеческое тело доставило ему радость лишь в начале собственного перевоплощения, тогда как сейчас, отсидев парочку уроков в стенах замка, а после идя с территории леса с урока по уходу за магическими существами – ему было действительно тяжко. Как бы унизительно не звучало пришедшая на ум мысль, но спать сейчас где-нибудь в кармашке Мобэй Цзюня ему хотелось намного больше, чем идти после всего этого сумбура на последнее занятие по урокам полетов на метле. </p><p>Цинхуа остановился в воротах замка и потер спину рукой. Он застонал и страдальчески выдохнул.</p><p>– Чтоб вас всех… </p><p>Делать было нечего. Откосить от занятий никак не получилось бы. Осталось чуть больше недели, после чего будут тесты и праздники с каникулами. И если он не справится хотя бы с одним экзаменом из общих зачетов, пиши пропали его каникулы и времяпровождение за любимым экраном ноутбука. А ведь он только недавно нашел ушедшее вдохновение и принялся строчить подробности и черновые наброски про ту парочку. И что теперь прикажете делать? Оставаться одному в этом пыльном замке без возможности повеселиться? Без возможности заказать себе лапши в доставке онлайн? Без игр в приставку, которую только недавно подарил на его день рождения его опекун? Жизнь одно большое разочарование. Только Шан Цинхуа показалось, как все налаживается, как прямо сейчас ему казалось, что ничего хорошего не может произойти и в помине. </p><p>Внезапное чувство, кольнувшее в груди, к тому же никакой радости не доставляло. Шан Цинхуа заскрипел зубами и со всего размаху ударил себя кулаком под ребра, тихо проговаривая:</p><p>– Хватит так сильно биться, хватит биться, я тебе сказал!</p><p>Шан Цинхуа так сосредоточился на этом своеобразном ритуале, что совсем не заметил, как прямо на его пути выросла рослая мужская фигура. Уже в следующий же момент его голова приложилась и оттолкнулась о твердую и упругую грудь, облаченную в качественную ткань. Шан Цинхуа только еще больше разозлился.</p><p>– Да сколько можно… Чего встал посреди дороги?! Неужели не видишь, что тут ходят люди? Что ты вообще о себе воз-воз-воз-з-з-з-з-заха-ха-ха-ха… М-Мобэй Цзюнь? Так это ты? Аха-ха-ха! Прости-прости! Не признал сразу!</p><p>Сердце в груди, прямо как и вчера вечером и сегодня утром, заходило ходуном, выбивая весь воздух из легких. Пришлось чертыхнуться и сразу же сообразить путь к отступлению. Шан Цинхуа понятия не имел, что происходит с его организмом, но почему-то от одной мысли про Мобэя или от одного его присутствия, ему в самом натуральном смысле становилось плохо. Становилось не по себе. Тело бросало в жар, сердце в груди заходилось бешеным ритмом и колотилось, как заведенное, как будто он прямо сейчас наматывал не один круг на метле. От верха шеи до позвоночника табуном бежали мурашки, руки почему-то потели, да и эмоциональное состояние не отличалось хорошей выдержкой. Он не находил в себе силы связать и нескольких слов. Поэтому, о каком к черту присутствии рядом с Мобэй Цзюнем вообще могла идти речь?</p><p>Когда сегодня утром за завтраком этот парень отодвинулся с явным намеком, чтобы Цинхуа сел рядом с ним, ему казалось он коньки прямо за этой дурацкой лавочкой и отбросит. Поэтому ему пришлось как следует взять свою дрожащую тушку в руки и поскорее уйти куда-нибудь. Под «куда-нибудь» имелось в виду, куда угодно лишь бы на расстояние больше нескольких чжаней. А еще лучше на этом расстоянии думать о чем-то отвлеченном, иначе такими темпами его организм не выдержит, и он схватит себе инфаркт. </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь слегка склонил голову вбок, и появившейся, ни с того ни с сего, пот на лбу у парня перед ним и его заикающийся голос, он расшифровал по-другому.</p><p>– Устал?</p><p>– Ч-чего? </p><p>Шан Цинхуа почувствовал, что от этого голоса у него сами по себе начали подкашиваться не только все внутренние органы, но еще и собственные колени. Он тут же сильно замотал головой из стороны в сторону и отступил к стене, незаметно пытаясь на нее облокотится, чтобы его упадок сил не мог столь очевидно броситься в глаза.</p><p>К его несчастью, такая уловка не сработала, и Мобэй Цзюнь лишь последовал за ним, нависая сверху и облокачиваясь рукой о камень прямо рядом с головой Шан Цинхуа. Гриффиндорец попытался сосчитать до десяти, хотя в пору было составлять завещание, потому что такими темпами и при таком быстром сокращении дистанции он явно не доживет.</p><p>Да что, в конце концов, за херня творится с его телом? Такое чувство, что все его внутренние ощущения, эмоции и чувства взяли и обострились в несколько раз. Это же совсем сбивало с толку и не давало никакой возможности хоть немного к этому адаптироваться! Мерлин, помогите ему кто-нибудь.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа открыл рот, чтобы попросить Мобэй Цзюня отодвинуться от него, но не успел выдавить даже звука. Рука парня успела быстро подняться вверх и теперь уже касалась правой стороны его лица, скользя от лба к подбородку.</p><p>– Ты побледнел. Тебе плохо?</p><p>– Не-не-не-е-е-е…</p><p>– Заикаешься.</p><p>– Я-я-я-я-я-я-я-я-я-я…</p><p>– Пойдем в медпункт, я провожу.</p><p>– П-п-пос-с-т-той-й н-н-не н-ну-</p><p>– Рот закрой, или я тебя выкину с самого верха Астрономической башни.</p><p>– Молчу!</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь дернул его на себя, и пока Цинхуа тащили за собой, как чертову куклу, он внезапно отметил тот факт, что когда Мобэй начал с ним не любезничать, а говорить угрозами, как обычно, его странная судорога и дрожь в теле на немного утихли, позволяя хотя бы говорить так, чтобы люди его понимали. Мобэй Цзюнь уверенно переставлял ноги и тянул непослушного за собой следом.</p><p>Он понятия не имел, что происходит, но когда его не просто не ставят в известность, а еще и всячески отшивают и замалчивают о своих мотивах, это начинает невероятно злить. Вот он и сорвался сейчас на Цинхуа. Хотя, глянув через плечо, Мобэй Цзюнь не уловил того факта, что на него за это кто-то в обиде. Более того, лицо Шан Цинхуа сейчас приобрело более менее розовый оттенок. А когда Мобэй Цзюнь и Цинхуа вдвоем переступили порог больничного крыла, то Мобэй и вовсе увидел, как его приятель уже полностью оклемался от своей холодной горячки. И все же, прилечь ему не помешает. Судя по тому, как он охал и хромал, идя прямо на него в коридоре, пока они не столкнулись, Шан Цинхуа требовалась передышка. </p><p>Поэтому, не увидев рядом никакой медсестры, Мобэй воспользовался своими методами заботы об утопающем и, подойдя к больничной кушетке, резко дернул Цинхуа вперед, и кинул на кровать. </p><p>Приземление было не из самых мягких. Да что там. Эти койки непонятно какого периода, а когда на них еще и так беспардонно швыряют твое, изнеженное лаской от шелковой перины, тело, тут хочешь не хочешь, но застонешь в голос от боли.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа кое-как поднялся на четвереньки и, постанывая, медленно повернулся назад, одаривая Мобэй Цзюня настолько злым взглядом, насколько был на тот момент способен.</p><p>– А понежнее нельзя, а? Я тебе что, мешок с картошкой? – возмутился парень, переворачиваясь и ложась на спину. – И кстати, что с твоим лицом? Ты покраснел.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа вопросительно изогнул бровь, а рядом стоящий Мобэй Цзюнь только отвернулся в сторону. Логическая цепочка выстраивалась сама собой. Если с Шан Цинхуа вести себя относительно сносно это заставляет его издавать какую-то нечленораздельную речь, падать и опираться о стены, бледнеть и просить тебя уйти от него куда подальше. Но если с Шан Цинхуа вести себя жестко и грозно, он мало того, что начинает тебя слушаться, так еще и подхватывает инициативу, отвечая в ответ, а потом стонет, вставая перед тобой на четвереньки. Шестеренки в голове Мобэй Цзюня сейчас работали, как заведенные, прокручивая и прокручивая все эти десять минут встречи еще раз.</p><p>И казалось бы все логично. Он определенно не мог здесь что-то напутать. </p><p>– Эй, ты. Чего затих-то? – Шан Цинхуа завозился на кушетке, пытаясь найти как можно более удобное положение. – А хотя пофиг. Ты же большинство времени просто стоишь и молчишь. Или сидишь и молчишь. Или лежишь и молчишь. Знаешь, мне ночью даже приходилось иногда забираться на тебя и проверять, дышишь ли ты. Ты бы хоть звуки жизни иногда подавал, чтобы люди тебя на носилках не унесли.</p><p>– Ты любишь жестко?</p><p>– …</p><p>– …</p><p>– Чего?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь подумал о том, что вопрос он задал пусть и внезапно, но его речь была поставлена четко и грамотно, следовательно не расслышать его Шан Цинхуа просто не мог, поэтому повторять сказанное было без надобности. Именно поэтому он просто смотрел на парня в ответ и отмечал, что его меняющееся выражение лица выглядит действительно очень забавно. Это даже заставило уголок его губы приподняться вверх.</p><p>– А?! Ржешь надо мной?! К чему ты вообще это сказал? Кто вообще задает такие вопросы с бухты барахты?!</p><p>– Бухты… барахты?</p><p>– Это такое выражение, переношенный!</p><p>– Переношенный?</p><p>– Именно. Вымахал в росте похлеще любого игрока национальной сборной, а вот в умственном развитии очевидно в этом преуспеть так и не смог. Как ни посмотри переношенный, – забубнил парень, натягивая на себя одеяло, полностью скрывая за ним лицо и оставляя на свету только глаза. – Никогда не задавай такие вопросы. Неужели никто не учил тебя этикету и обычной вежливости?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь отвел взгляд в сторону и как следует обдумал последний вопрос. После чего решил, что на это следует ответить. Поэтому, когда Шан Цинхуа решил, что сейчас перед ним извинятся и уйдут со странной темы, он услышал:</p><p>– А как об этом надо спросить?</p><p>– Т-ты… Ты… А-А-А! НЕ РАЗГОВАРИВАЙ СО МНОЙ! Я ВООБЩЕ СПАТЬ СОБИРАЮСЬ!</p><p>Шан Цинхуа полностью скрылся за тонкой тканью и для большего вида отвернулся от Мобэя в другую сторону.</p><p>– Спать?</p><p>– Вот именно! Зачем еще ты меня тогда сюда притащил?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь моргнул и подумал, что вероятнее всего именно для этого, поэтому отвечать не стал. Если человек сам понимает, так зачем тратить время на ответы, когда они по факту только повторят правильную информацию? Он просто поднялся со стула и подошел ближе к кровати, где, скукожившись и сжавшись под тонким слоем ткани лежал Шан Цинхуа. Вот только если Мобэй Цзюнь руководствовался такой логикой, другой человек об этом никак знать не мог. Шан привык, что если ты задаешь вопросы на них обычные люди, как правило, отвечают, а не молча начинают куда-то уходить. Шан Цинхуа слышал стук ботинок, но не понимал, что там происходит, поэтому и решил, что очевидно Мобэй на него просто плюнул и пошел по своим делам. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что постель внезапно прогнется и рядом окажется чужое тело, которое чинно и мирно без всякого лишнего шума пристроится под боком.</p><p>От такой наглости у Шан Цинхуа действительно весь словарный запас испарился. Да и что на такое вообще можно сказать?</p><p>Единственное на что хватило бедного испугавшегося Гриффиндорца, так это на тихий шепот:</p><p>– Ты что делаешь?..</p><p>– М-м? – голос Мобэй Цзюня звучал очень спокойно. </p><p>– Зачем ты на кушетку залез? Тут... – Цинхуа судорожно сглотнул. – На двоих как-то не рассчитано.</p><p>– Тебе неудобно?</p><p>– Вообще-то да.</p><p>– Ложись на меня.</p><p>– ЧЕГО?!</p><p>Шан Цинхуа вылетел из-под одеяла, пылая красным лицом во всю красу, как ядро из дула пушки, а потом с точно такой же быстрой реакцией и, из неоткуда взявшейся силой, за дверь медпункта был выставлен и ничего не понимающий Мобэй Цзюнь.</p><p>Он же просто хотел посторожить. Почему Шан Цинхуа так разозлился? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. коридор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Усянь дышал ровно и сейчас шел по направлению к библиотеке. До начала следующего занятия было чуть больше двадцати минут, а чтобы добежать из одного крыла замка в другое требовалось много времени. Он еще должен успеть разложить за партой нужные ингредиенты для зелья, которое им предстояло сварить. А еще желательно заполучить себе в пару Не Хуайсана, который всю работу всегда сваливал на него. Во-первых, это в интересах самого Вэй Усяня и его развития, как непревзойденного зельевара, а во-вторых, это опять же в его интересах, так как обычно работа в парах давалась ему не очень хорошо, ведь большинство учеников опасалось его тяги к запрещенным приемам при варке, которые, между прочим, очень хорошо сокращали время. Но нет. Если в учебнике написано не так, как делал Вэй Ин, это значило, что Усянь опять начал использовать свою черную магию. </p><p>Слизеринец попытался вдохнуть еще глубже и уже приготовился пуститься бежать, потому что Хуайсана у него могли действительно отобрать. Шаг. Другой. Он оттолкнулся принимающей ногой посильнее, но стоило парню залететь за угол, как навстречу вышла целая группа учеников из Пуффендуя, на которую он тот час же и налетел. Вэй Усянь с громким криком приземлился на пол, а книга, которую он планировал вернуть и держал при себе, вылетела и отлетела к противоположной стенке, треснувшись о пол и прочертив еще несколько метров вперед. Парень, в которого врезался Вэй Усянь, тоже сейчас находился на полу. Он принял на себя весь удар за остальных, но в отличие от Вэй Ина ему хотя бы помогли подняться на ноги, тогда как Слизеринец продолжал лежать и приходить в себя, хватаясь за голову одной рукой.</p><p>– Ах… Извините, не хотел… – прокряхтел Вэй Ин и попытался подняться на ноги, когда внезапно ему протянули ладонь.</p><p>– Сильно ушибся?</p><p>– А? Да нет, не то чтобы, спасиб… о.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не сразу понял, кто именно предлагает ему помощь, а то, что все в коридоре замолчали, стоило какому-то человеку оказать ему поддержку, не так сильно заставило насторожиться. В конце концов, уже один тот факт, что кто-то Вэй Ину предлагает помощь заставляет людей фыркнуть, но чтобы замолчать? Здесь за одно мгновение стало тише, чем на погребальной церемонии. Вэй Усянь отодвинул челку в сторону, когда поднялся в полный рост и увидел перед собой Лань Чжаня, который мало того, что появился из воздуха, так еще и помог ему подняться и книгу его подобрал.</p><p>Как на такое реагировать Вэй Усянь не знал, поэтому поджал губы и отвернулся, начиная себя отряхивать. Кто знает, когда эти полы мыли в последний раз. Эльфы-домовики, конечно же, чудесно справляются с уборкой комнат и готовкой еды, но вот что касается остального замка... Иногда и они пропускают мелкие участки. Вся мантия Вэй Усяня была в пыли, а парень настолько оказался растерян от всего, что сейчас случилось, что совсем позабыл, что для очищения одежды можно спокойно использовать специальное заклинание.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи под все тот же гробовой аккомпанемент тишины вытащил собственную палочку и коснулся черно-зеленой мантии, заставляя всю пыль исчезнуть в мгновение ока. </p><p>Вэй Усянь нахмурился. И что теперь? Неужто он должен его поблагодарить за это? Вы посмотрите на этого остолопа. То он на протяжении нескольких лет ходит и игнорирует его существование, то стоило один раз на него как следует прикрикнуть и теперь ходит и всячески пытается угодить. И как это называется? Сотрясение мозга? </p><p>Вэй Ин фыркнул и выдернул протянутую книгу, резко разворачиваясь и начиная идти дальше, куда и направлялся изначально. По сторонам от него ученики, наконец, пришли в себя и сейчас активно шептались.</p><p>– Это что сейчас было?</p><p>– Это был Хангуан-цзюнь?</p><p>– Староста школы, да?</p><p>– Разве у них с Вэй Усянем всегда были не враждебные отношения?</p><p>– С чего бы лучшему ученику помогать худшему?</p><p>– Вэй Усянь его заколдовал?</p><p>– Это Лань Ванцзи, да? Я слышал о нем. Но почему он вдруг решился помочь?</p><p>– Вэй Ин!</p><p>Шепот снова затих, а Вэй Усянь решительно прибавил ходу, как только услышал оклик. Нет уж. Он на это не купится. Если Лань Ванцзи так уж приспичило за ним таскаться и помогать – да пожалуйста. На здоровье! Ха! Пускай теперь сам побудет в шкуре, которую вечность таскал на своем горбу Вэй Ин. Заодно поймет какого это, когда каждое твое слово стукается об стенку и никак не может через нее долететь до адресата.</p><p>Вэй Усянь, невзирая на несмолкающие крики себе в спину, продолжил идти и уже свернул к арке, которая выходила в коридор с лестницами, когда Лань Ванцзи его все-таки нагнал и схватил за рукав мантии. Пришлось остановиться.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, слушай. Мне казалось, я вчера тебе все ска-</p><p>– Ванцзи! Ванцзи! Ванцзи, ты снова человек!</p><p>Лань Сичэнь появился настолько неожиданно, что за ту секунду, за которую парень смог спрыгнуть со ступенек, Вэй Усянь даже не разглядел его лица, с такой скоростью старший брат налетел на младшего. Лань Ванцзи знатно пошатнулся и отклонился назад, когда Лань Хуань крепко сцепил руки за его спиной и притянул к себе в крепкие объятия. Они оба замерли посередине коридора, а Вэй Усянь усмехнулся. Повезло им, что они дошли до сюда, а иначе нового шепота со всех сторон было бы не избежать. В этом маленьком пространстве на третьем этаже, где они оказались втроем, кроме них, больше никого не наблюдалось.</p><p>– Брат?</p><p>Лань Чжань немного погодя все же смог сообразить, что Лань Хуань, который внезапно появился в школе, настоящий, а не его иллюзия, поэтому он отмер и так же крепко обнял Лань Сичэня в ответ.</p><p>– Что… Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>– Как это что я здесь делаю? – Лань Хуань отодвинулся и отошел на шаг назад. – Вэй Усянь написал мне письмо этим утром, что вы все, наконец, прекратили быть в шкуре зверей, я прибежал сюда как только смог выкроить свободное время на работе. Ох, там сейчас такой кавардак. Не знаю, стоит ли вас в это посвящать. Однако, удивительные вещи происходят. Взять хотя бы моих коллег. Яо и Минцзюэ в последнее время такие-</p><p>– Брат, ты ушел ради меня с работы? – перебил его Лань Ванцзи. – Со мной все в порядке. Не пренебрегай своим положением и скорее возвращайся. Тебя могут наказать.</p><p>– Ох, брось, А-Чжань, – Лань Сичэнь заулыбался и перехватил рукав Вэй Усяня, который собирался незаметно улизнуть от этих двоих. – Вэй Ин, впервые вижу тебя настолько грустным. Что-то случилось?</p><p>– А? Да нет, все в порядке. Просто я спешу, мне надо в библиотеку, а потом вернуться в класс. У нас сейчас зельеварение и предстоит работать в паре. Я должен успеть перехватить Не Хуайсана, пока его кто-нибудь не пригласил работать к себе.</p><p>– Хм-м… Вот как, – Лань Сичэнь задумчиво постучал указательным пальцем по подбородку. – Разве сегодня не вторник?</p><p>– Вторник, – подтвердил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Значит у тебя Ванцзи сейчас тоже зельеварение, – улыбнулся Лань Хуань. – Почему бы вам не работать сегодня на уроке вместе?</p><p>Вэй Усянь фыркнул.</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь удивленно приоткрыл рот.</p><p>– Ого, не ожидал такого ответа. Вы поссорились?</p><p>– Лань Хуань, у нас все просто прекрасно, не мог бы ты отпустить меня? Работать в паре можно только с тем человеком, который не будет заставлять тебя делать так, как хочется ему одному. Лань Чжань под это определение подходит в последнюю очередь. Он вечно все всегда контролирует.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь повернулся к Лань Ванцзи и одарил его таким взглядом, который Вэй Усянь вообще не понял как можно расшифровать.</p><p>– Ванцзи, ты будешь загонять Вэй Усяня в рамки?</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Ха-ха, вот видишь, – Лань Хуань снова вернулся к Вэй Усяню. – Проблема решена, я нашел тебе партнера, теперь ты можешь не так спешить на занятия.</p><p>Вэй Ин почувствовал, что так просто ему от этого парня не отделаться, а когда взглянул на Лань Ванцзи, который очевидно был сейчас целиком и полностью на стороне брата, так и вовсе понял, что сейчас угодил в настоящую волчью яму. И кто теперь ему собирается помогать? Такими темпами он действительно здесь потеряет драгоценное время, а когда вернется в класс его партнером станет именно Лань Ванцзи. И вот как бы он не пытался врать в глаза Лань Хуаня. Лань Чжань совершенно и точно не сможет позволить кому-то в паре дать полную свободу действий. А особенно Вэй Усяню. Вэй Усянь в его списке ненависти стоит на первом пункте, если он даст ему волю, то сам же выроет себе могилу, ведь все в этой школе уверены, что Вэй Ин творит с зельями самую черную в мире магию. Именно поэтому они у него лучшие. Делать подобные вещи, не пользуясь запрещенными приемами, просто невозможно в столь юном возрасте. </p><p>Тот вариант, что у Вэй Усяня просто к этому есть талант – никто даже не рассматривает.</p><p>Но Лань Хуань перед его глазами так никуда и не растворяется. Он продолжает о чем-то радостно щебетать, удерживая Вэй Ина на месте за кончик рукава, а сила у этого парня просто отменная. Тут скорее одежду придется резать, чем попытаться вывернуться и уйти от этой хватки.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи продолжает стоять и все время разговора не сводит с Вэй Усяня пристального взгляда, что не скрывается от его брата, однако, когда Лань Сичэнь понимает, что его совсем не слушают, он усмехается и с улыбкой произносит.</p><p>– Ванцзи, ты чем-то очень сильно опечален. У тебя такой взгляд грустный.</p><p>Вэй Ин удивленно поворачивается в сторону Лань Чжаня, но, как ни пытается, грусть в таком нейтральном и спокойном лице не видит. Видимо, Лани используют какой-то свой кодовый шифр, который позволяет расшифровывать чужие эмоции, потому что Лань Ванцзи всегда ходит со спокойным выражением лица, тогда как Лань Сичэнь не появляется на людях без улыбки. Однако, бывали случаи, что маленький Лань Чжань, смотря на улыбающегося брата, спрашивал его, почему он так расстроен или зол. А Вэй Усянь всегда удивлялся, сидя рядом, как это он это так определил? Ему самому виделось лишь то, что Лань Хуань в абсолютно хорошем расположении духа.</p><p>– Все в порядке. Тебе показалось.</p><p>– М-м? – хмыкает Лань Сичэнь. – В самом деле? Я очень редко ошибаюсь.</p><p>– На этот раз ты попал в один процент.</p><p>– Вот как, – вздохнул Лань Хуань, прикрывая глаза. – Что ж, с кем не бывает. И я иногда могу сплоховать. Ванцзи, что у т-</p><p>– Яо! Но ты обещал купить мне чипсы! </p><p>– Замолкни.</p><p>– Ты обещал! Какого черта вместо магазина мы перенеслись сюда?</p><p>– Я сказал тебе замолкнуть!</p><p>– А ты мне рот-то не затыкай. Если я меньше тебя ростом это еще не значит, что ты внезапно стал главным!</p><p>– Я плачу за все твои прихоти! – возмутился мужчина. – Если бы не моя доброта, я бы выкинул тебя на улицу, и ты бы жил в коробке под ближайшим мостом!</p><p>– Кто это? </p><p>Вэй Усянь удивленно посмотрел на лестницу, по которой прямо сейчас к ним летели какой-то мужчина, а рядом с ним стоял подросток, который дергал его за рукав кофты и не прекращал канючить. Вэй Ину эта картина показалась очень забавной. Лань Сичэнь же нервно откашлялся, почему-то отходя на шаг назад и пытаясь скрыться за спиной Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Сичэнь-гэ! Даже не пытайся! Я видел, куда ты сбежал от него!</p><p>– А-Яо… – протянул Лань Хуань. – Ха-ха… Я просто пришел навестить своего брата. Он снова стал чело-</p><p>– Я попросил тебя присмотреть за ним всего лишь один обеденный перерыв! Один! – возмутился мужчина, соскакивая с лестницы и подходя ближе к троице, которая здесь собралась. – Лань Ванцзи. Ты ведь не против, если я заберу его?</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– А-Чжань, ты совершаешь большую ошибку.</p><p>– Где мои чипсы?</p><p>– Замолчишь ты, наконец, или нет?!</p><p>– Ты обещал! – возмутился Минцзюэ, начиная чуть ли не плакать. – Обещал купить их еще вчера! Я ради этого даже от телевизора на неделю отказался! И все по дому за собой убирал! Ты соврал мне! Все взрослые только и делают, что лгут!</p><p>Яо вздохнул и, предотвращая начинающуюся истерику Минцзюэ, на которого нашло очередное помешательство детского переходного возраста, в которое он иногда погружался, забывая о том, что он вообще-то взрослый человек, который старше самого Яо, просто взял и опустился перед мальчиком на корточки, убирая обе руки от лица, которыми тот закрылся.</p><p>– Ты что… – протянул Яо. – Собираешься рыдать при всех эти людях?</p><p>Минцзюэ шмыгнул носом и повернулся к парням, что стояли рядом с ними. Вэй Усянь машинально махнул ему рукой, тогда как Лань Ванцзи вообще никак на это не отреагировал, а Лань Хуань в очередной раз ему улыбнулся. Эта улыбка Минцзюэ выводила. Именно с подобной улыбочкой этот чертов парень его и бросил, прыгая в камин, когда Минцзюэ перешел черту со своими криками и прихотями. Что он мог поделать? Если у этого Лань Хуаня нет такой выдержки, как у Яо – никто не виноват. Уж полчасика-то детские капризы можно потерпеть. Яо его терпит все двадцать четыре часа в сутки и не сбегает же.</p><p>Минцзюэ снова шмыгнул носом и, когда Яо выпрямился, понимая, что детская истерика миновала, тут же спрятался за его спиной, не желая иметь с остальными ничего общего.</p><p>– Здрасте, – Вэй Усянь все же решил поздороваться с только что прибывшими гостями.</p><p>– Привет, – кивнул Яо и подошел к ним ближе. – Лань Хуань, поторапливайся и посиди с ним еще минут пятнадцать.</p><p>– А-Яо, пожалей меня… – глаз Лань Сичэня дернулся, как только он подумал о том, что с Минцзюэ ему предстоит остаться на целых пятнадцать минут один на один. – Как ты с ним вообще столько времени проводишь и еще с ума не сошел?</p><p>– Эм… Вы коллеги? – поинтересовался Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Да, – кивнул Яо. – Я мракоборец из департамента. Рабочее место Лань Сичэня находится на несколько этажей выше моего. И сейчас он должен присмотреть за моим… э-э… другом.<br/> <br/>– Друг? А я подумал это Ваш сын.</p><p>– Да чтоб мне провалиться, кто угодно, но не «это» в качестве сына.</p><p>– Я слышу каждое твое слово! – Минцзюэ недовольно возмутился и прикрикнул на парня из-за его спины.</p><p>– Захлопнись!</p><p>Минцзюэ еще больше надулся.</p><p>– Хочу чипсов.</p><p>– Сичэнь-гэ, – снова протянул Яо, выхватывая парня за руку и притягивая его к себе. – Купи ему жрачки и посиди пятнадцать минут. Я доделаю отчет и заберу его.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь схватился за мантии Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяня, таща их за собой, пока Мэн Яо волок парня в противоположную сторону. Таким образом, Вэй Ин впечатался в грудь Лань Чжаня, не имея никакой возможности отстранится в таком положении. Лань Ванцзи спокойно опустил руку ему в район талии и придержал, чтобы парню было удобнее идти.</p><p>– А-Яо, пожалей меня. Обещаю, я больше никогда не буду говорить, что сидеть с детьми так легко.</p><p>– Сичэнь-гэ, не ломай трагедию, не так уж с ним и сложно.</p><p>– Он демон.</p><p>Минцзюэ высунулся и показал ему язык, растягивая губы в зловещей ухмылке. Даже у Вэй Усяня мандраж по коже прошелся, а ведь он считал, что по части злодейства нет человека, который бы смог его превзойти. Очевидно прямо сейчас перед ним предстал его новый конкурент в стезе проделок. Яо дернул Лань Хуаня за собой сильнее.</p><p>– Отпусти своего брата и его приятеля, будь ответственным человеком.</p><p>– Я ответственно подхожу к своим рабочим обязанностям. Этот М… Этот маленький человек никак не связан с моей работой.</p><p>– Неужели ты не выручишь меня, как своего друга?</p><p>– Не строй такое лицо.</p><p>– Да, – поддакнул внезапно разозлившийся Минцзюэ.</p><p>– Не понял, а ты чего ему поддакиваешь?</p><p>– Не смотри на него так.</p><p>Яо удивленно вздернул брови. </p><p>– Как я на него смотрю, прости?</p><p>– Так, как не надо!</p><p>– Как же сложно порой тебя понимать, – прошептал Яо, проводя ладонью по лицу. – Сичэнь-гэ. Да отпусти ты этих двоих!</p><p>Лань Хуань от такого резкого выкрика действительно разжал руки и Вэй Усянь с Лань Ванцзи оказались на свободе. Они так и остались стоять вдвоем на середине лестницы, пока Лань Сичэнь вместе с остальными двумя теперь сошли с нее и двигались вперед по коридору. </p><p>– Дурдом какой-то… – пробубнил Вэй Усянь. – Хей, так значит он не из-за тебя сюда приходил, а просто пытался спрятаться от работы нянькой для этого пацана? Тоже мне любящий брат. Использовал тебя, как отмазку.</p><p>Лань Чжань выдавил из себя странное короткое мычание, а потом чисто машинально огладил пальцами талию Вэй Ина, за которую все еще держался, стоя к нему вплотную. Вэй Усянь вздрогнул, поворачиваясь к Лань Ванцзи лицом и тут же столкнулся с ним нос к носу.</p><p>– Э-э-э-э-э-э-э… Т-ты… </p><p>– М?</p><p>– Ты… Лань Чжань, ты не-</p><p>Вэй Усянь сглотнул, впервые видя лицо Лань Ванцзи настолько близко и четко. Он прямо сейчас мог пересчитать все его реснички и каждую родинку. А цвет глаз впервые казался еще краше, чем был во все остальные дни. Вэй Ин замер в таком положении и подвис, продолжая откровенно пялиться на парня.</p><p>– Вот ты где! Э-ээ? А чего это ты с Лань Ванцзи обнимаешься?</p><p>Цзян Чэн высунулся из прохода, в котором как раз только что скрылись Лань Хуань, Гуан Яо и пятнадцатилетний Минцзюэ. Сам он разминулся с этой троицей, так как шел с западной части замка, а те двинулись к южной. Поэтому Цзян Ваньиню пришлось наткнуться лишь на Вэй Усяня с Лань Ванцзи, которые мягко сказать вели себя еще страннее, чем за завтраком.</p><p>Цзян Чэн скрестил руки на груди и выгнул одну из бровей.</p><p>– Вы двое. Что с вами такое?</p><p>– Ничего! </p><p>Вэй Усянь резко отскочил от Лань Ванцзи, как ошпаренный, и в ту же секунду оказался рядом с братом, хватаясь за него, как за последний источник спасения.</p><p>– Ты ведь меня искал, да?</p><p>– Ну, да, но-</p><p>– Вот и отлично! Пошли скорее, мне в библиотеку еще надо заглянуть.</p><p>– Эй, иду я, иду! Не тащи меня так! </p><p>Лань Ванцзи остался стоять на лестнице, провожая спины двух парней спокойным взглядом. Спустя несколько минут он развернулся и сошел на соседние ступеньки по левой стороне от стены, начиная двигаться в сторону подземелий. Стол для парной работы по зельеварению лучше всего было действительно приготовить заранее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. на уроке и в библиотеке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Сань Лан.</p><p>– Да?~</p><p>– Тебе не кажется…</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Эм-м… Ну, что мы…</p><p>– Да-а?~</p><p>Се Лянь сглотнул слюну, которая обильно выделялась у него во рту в этот ответственный момент, а потом попытался взять себя в руки, максимально сосредотачиваясь на нужной стойке, прежде чем аккуратно повернуть голову. </p><p>Все дело было в том, что поворачиваться в сторону Се Ляню действительно нужно было максимально осторожно, ведь позади него стоял Хуа Чэн, и стоял он:</p><p>– Ты не думаешь, что мы как-то слишком уж близко стоим?</p><p>Се Лянь буквально ткнулся носом в чужую щеку, чувствуя как его собственные в одном шаге от того, чтобы покраснеть. Останавливал юношу от полной истерики тот факт, что они были на уроке. Сейчас у учеников Шармбатона и Дурмстранг проходило смежное занятие по защите от темных искусств, где необходимо было принять определенную стойку для совершения атакующего заклинания. Поза требовала большой концентрации и более того напрямую зависела от расположения частей человеческого тела. Именно поэтому профессор попросил всех разбиться по парам и помочь друг другу стоять максимально правильно, дабы не напортачить.  </p><p>Студенты разбились по группам в два человека и начали тренироваться. Сань Лан справился со всем без особых проблем, а вот Се Ляню потребовалась помощь. Он никак не мог зафиксировать руку на нужной высоте и расположить пальцы под определенным наклоном, поэтому Хуа Чэн очень предусмотрительно обошел его и пристроился позади. Вот только если поначалу Се Лянь его присутствия сзади не особо замечал, чувствуя только касания чужих рук к собственным, то теперь, спустя всего несколько минут, Сань Лан буквально приклеился к нему всем телом. </p><p>Се Лянь осмотрел все пары и не увидел тех, кто стояли бы на такой маленькой дистанции. Дело в том, что между другими партнерами можно было спокойно влезть третьему человеку, а вот между Се Лянем и Сань Ланом в данную минуту не протиснулся бы даже обычный лист пергамента. Его Высочество буквально мог почувствовать каждый изгиб на чужом теле своей спиной, где они соприкасались.</p><p>– Сань Лан…</p><p>– Я думаю, мы стоим просто идеально.</p><p>Се Лянь почувствовал, как его щеки все-таки краснеют, но прежде чем он совсем превратился в один большой и спелый томат, Хуа Чэн наклонился к нему и опалил мочку уха теплым дыханием:</p><p>– Можешь колдовать, гэгэ…</p><p>Се Лянь, заикаясь пробормотал чары, но поскольку данное заклинание требовало соблюдения не только позиции волшебника, но и четкости произнесения за собой каждой буквы, ничего путного не вышло, и мощная вспышка, которая вылетела из кончика палочки Его Высочества, со свистом пролетела мимо собравшихся студентов и угодила прямиком о стул на первой парте, кроша предмет на щепки.</p><p>– Простите! Простите! Моя вина!</p><p>– Все в порядке, Се Лянь, – посмеялся преподаватель. – &lt;i&gt;Репаро.&lt;/i&gt; Попробуй-ка еще раз, если не получится совсем, придешь после уроков в эти выходные, договорились?</p><p>– К-конечно! Спасибо!</p><p>Хуа Чэн медленно потер собственный подбородок и посмотрел на принца задумчивым взглядом.</p><p>– Странно, что не получилось, – протянул парень.</p><p>– Ох, э-э… Может быть, в этот раз мне попробовать самому?</p><p>– О, я понял, что было не так!</p><p>Се Лянь мысленно поблагодарил всех и вся...</p><p>– Наверное, я стоял недостаточно близко. Давай еще раз попробуем!</p><p>...и тут же забрал благодарность обратно.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>– Сань Лан, когда я сказал тебе, что эта лавочка не очень удобное место для учебы, я совсем не это имел в виду.</p><p>– Правда?</p><p>– Ага.</p><p>– Получается, тебе снова недостаточно удобно сидеть здесь?</p><p>Се Лянь неловко потер рукой шею. Перо, которое он все это время держал в руке, пока они находились в библиотеке, немного съехало со своей изначальной позиции. Се Ляню предстояло переписать несколько конспектов по пройденному уроку и так же прочитать те книги, заклинания и чары которых, они изучали в течение первого семестра. Пусть в шкурке ласки Его Высочество и посещал практически все занятия, иногда его мозг переставал держать полную концентрацию над телом, и он становился практически идеальным зверем, иногда он просто спал, а иногда действительно слушал, но этого было все равно недостаточно для того, чтобы набрать по тестам хотя бы удовлетворительно.</p><p>Хуа Чэн заверил о его боязни про неудачную сдачу, что такого просто не случится, и что он лично с ним позанимается, ведь у него самого было все хорошо по оценкам. Однако, конспекты, предоставленные им, прочитать было невозможно. А те сочинения, которые он написал при помощи корректирующего пера, по большей части шли лишь по истории магии, так как там надо было больше всего строчить. Вот и получилось все так, что после занятий на окне перед обедом парни зашли в библиотеку. Кроме них здесь было много народу, и как назло все хорошие места заняли.</p><p>Удобные пуфы и стулья с мягкими седушками полностью расхватали так, что свободные места оставались лишь на деревянных лавочках. Если посидеть на такой минут двадцать тебе ничего не будет, а вот Се Лянь и Хуа Чэн освободились раньше и сидели на них в течение целого часа, поэтому вполне очевидно, что после такой неудобной и твердой поверхности пятая точка принца даст о себе знать. Сперва Се Лянь начал возиться на месте и перекидывать одну ногу на другую, после этого и вовсе подложил обе ноги под себя, а когда и такая поза не увенчалась успехом, Его Высочество тихо выдохнул и растер поясницу ладонями. </p><p>Хуа Чэн все это заметил и как истинный заботливый человек предложил сразу же избавиться от проблемы. </p><p>Сань Лан просто посадил себе Се Ляня на колени и продолжил спокойно сидеть и указывать пальцем на те строчки из абзаца, которые требовалось записать. </p><p>– Сань Лан, ты… Эм-м… Мне все еще кажется, что это как-то странно выглядит со стороны.</p><p>Хуа Чэн потерся щекой о его спину точно кот, который трется о ноги пришедшего господина, и обнял парня еще крепче, заставляя его вздрогнуть. Се Лянь повернул голову и посмотрел на него через плечо.</p><p>– Как ты думаешь?</p><p>– Я думаю, мы сидим идеально.</p><p>– Это твой излюбленный ответ за целый день.</p><p>– Потому что я прав, – хихикнул Сань Лан и продолжил радоваться своей победе, утыкаясь в спину уже носом и вдыхая несколько раз. – От тебя вкусно пахнет. Каким гелем ты пользуешься?</p><p>– Сань Лан!</p><p>– А что я такого спросил?</p><p>– Замолчи сейчас же! </p><p>– Но ты тоже можешь спросить меня, какой гель использую я, – протянул Хуа Чэн. – Можем даже поменяться ими, все мои вещи – твои. Можешь брать у меня все, что захочешь.</p><p>Се Лянь дернулся и попытался слезть с коленей, но его тут же притянули обратно.</p><p>– Сань Лан, – в этот раз голос Его Высочества похолодел на несколько тонов. – Ты делишься своими вещами так со всеми друзьями?</p><p>– Вот еще.</p><p>– Стало быть… Это какая-то особая привилегия?</p><p>– Именно, – улыбнулся парень.</p><p>– И она распространяется на меня и Вэй Усяня?</p><p>– Абсолютно точ... Чего? А при чем здесь Вэй Усянь?</p><p>Се Лянь вздохнул и покачал головой из стороны в сторону, забивая на их положение и принимаясь конспектировать с того места, на котором он закончил.</p><p>– Решительно не понимаю при чем здесь не Вэй Усянь, а я. С чего для меня такие привилегии? Мне казалось, делиться вещами это достаточно личный процесс. Но если тебе так угодно… Что насчет подарить мне свои бинты?</p><p>Се Лянь хмыкнул и лукаво посмотрел на Хуа Чэна через плечо.</p><p>– Бинты?</p><p>– Зачем ты постоянно завязываешь себе лицо? Тебе это делать совершенно ни к чему.</p><p>Сань Лан напрягся и отвернулся, прислоняясь к чужой спине как можно теснее, чтобы с такого угла Се Лянь не мог заглянуть ему в глаза.</p><p>– Мне… Так удобнее.</p><p>– Почему мне кажется, что ты меня обманываешь?</p><p>– Я никогда бы не соврал тебе, гэгэ.</p><p>– Я старше тебя всего на пару месяцев, – улыбнулся Се Лянь. – Необязательно звать меня старшим братцем все время.</p><p>Хуа Чэн прыснул от смеха, начиная трястись всем телом.</p><p>– Ох, так ты думаешь, что я говорю это с такой точки зрения? Пха-ха-ха-ха! Гэгэ, ты такой милый! Можно я покормлю тебя сегодня за обедом?</p><p>– Хватит дурачиться! – вспыхнул принц, всячески пытаясь повернуться и пихнуть парня чем-нибудь покрепче, чтобы он прекратил вгонять его в краску.</p><p>Честное слово, своими действиями Хуа Чэн смущал его похлеще, чем если бы девушки внезапно решили оголиться перед ним посреди улицы! И как только ему удавалось это делать? У Се Ляня уже глаз дергался, и самое главное, что он боялся, что в такие моменты Сань Лан ведет себя слишком непринужденно для человека, который уже имеет вторую половинку. Се Лянь так страшился, что их может застать Вэй Усянь, ведь тогда проблем не оберешься. Если бы Се Лянь был парнем Хуа Чэна и увидел бы, как тот ведет себя подобным образом с кем-то, кроме него самого, ужасно бы огорчился и расстроился. Поэтому Сань Лану определенно надо было взять себя в руки и вести себя более серьезно, иначе они рано или поздно попадут в:</p><p>– Сань Лан! Се Лянь! Ох, ты, и вы тут?</p><p>
  <em>Легок на помине.</em>
</p><p>Вэй Усянь вместе с Цзян Чэном приблизились к ним из-за рядов с книгами.</p><p>Его Высочество мысленно отсчитал себе время, через которое он окажется в нефритовом гробу, потому что сбылось то, чего он боялся больше всего! Вэй Ин пришел собственной персоной! Се Лянь сдавленно простонал что-то сквозь зубы и мигом попытался сесть обратно на лавочку, однако, Хуа Чэн держал его крепко, и из-за растерянности вырваться не представляло ни малейшей возможности.</p><p>Цзян Чэн выглянул из-за спины брата и, когда увидел двоих парней в такой странной позе, удивился еще сильнее, чем несколько минут назад, когда застал Вэй Усяня в обнимку с Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Че за… </p><p>– Что делаете? – Вэй Усянь непринужденно наклонился над столом и посмотрел на учебник.<br/> <br/>– Гэгэ переписывает конспект, а я ему помогаю, – хмыкнул Сань Лан. – Что насчет вас?</p><p>– Мы ненадолго, – отмахнулся Вэй Ин и плюхнулся на лавочку, которая стояла на противоположной стороне от парней. – Я отдал учебник, а Цзян Чэн пытался выудить из меня, куда это я вчера смылся с тобой со Святочного бала.</p><p>– А что? Спросить нельзя? Вообще-то я сам хотел уйти и посмотреть на драку, но когда учителя вернулись и сказали, что все в порядке, то я удивился, почему ты, в итоге, так и не вернулся.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, извини меня еще раз, – тихо прошептал Се Лянь, пока Цзян Чэн отвернулся и отошел в сторону.</p><p>– А? Да все в порядке, не парься, – улыбнулся Вэй Ин, а потом, как бы подтрунивая над Хуа Чэном, который все это время души не чаял в стебании его самого, подмигнул и протянул томным голосом: – Удобно сидите, мальчики.</p><p>Се Лянь в туже секунду соскочил с чужих колен и закричал, повышая тон:</p><p>– Прости! Прости! Прости! Это не то, чем могло показаться!</p><p>Вэй Ин удивленно вытянулся в лице, даже не ожидая столь бурной реакции. Выглядело забавно, поэтому он только посмеялся, а Цзян Чэн, который снова подошел к столу и увидел эту неразбериху, состроил недовольную мордочку. Стоит ему отвлечься на секунду, как тут случается целый концерт. </p><p>– Что случилось?</p><p>– Все в порядке, – хмыкнул Сань Лан и наклонился вперед, щелкая Вэй Усяня по носу. – Что бы ты ни делал, тебе этого не удастся.</p><p>– А по-моему, если не тебя, так его задену и повеселюсь.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, – протянул Хуа Чэн, растягиваясь в улыбке. </p><p>– Сань Лан, – повторил за ним Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Как там Лань Ванцзи поживает?</p><p>– Прек-</p><p>– Они с ним только что обнимались на лестнице, а что? – перебил Вэй Усяня Цзян Ваньинь. </p><p>– Цзян Чэн!</p><p>– Чего? Вы стояли на людном месте, значит прекрасно знали, что любой прохожий может вас увидеть. Чего здесь скрывать-то?</p><p>Сань Лан засмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой и притягивая к себе Се Ляня, который сидел сбоку от него, абсолютно не понимая, о чем идет речь и что происходит. Однако, его уже грела мысль, что, по крайне мере, Вэй Усянь, кажется, не сердится, что он сидел на коленях его парня. </p><p>– Цзян Чэн, вот ты вечно умудряешься что-то ляпнуть и все испортить.</p><p>– А что я такого сказал-то?</p><p>– Забей, пошли уже.</p><p>– Уда-а-а-ачных обнимашек, Вэй Ин.</p><p>– Чего он сказал? – спросил Цзян Чэн, пока Вэй Усянь толкал его в спину, заставляя идти быстрее.</p><p>– Ничего он не сказал, он просто издевается надо мной, – фыркнул Вэй Ин, поворачиваясь назад и показывая Сань Лану средний палец. – Я тебе это припомню!</p><p>Хуа Чэн засмеялся еще громче и успокоился только спустя время, когда те двое наконец-то полностью скрылись за полками и вероятнее всего уже покинули библиотеку. Се Лянь рядом с ним все еще сидел в тишине, поэтому первым делом, пользуясь его растерянностью, Сань Лан вновь взгромоздил Его Высочество себе на колени.</p><p>Принц взвизгнул, хватаясь обеими руками за шею парня.</p><p>– Гэгэ удобно?</p><p>То с какой заботой и искренностью своих намерений Хуа Чэн задавал этот вопрос, даже не могло помочь Се Ляню на него хоть капельку рассердиться.</p><p>– Сань Лан… – протянул он, качая головой.</p><p>– Неужели неудобно? Может быть, пойдем ко мне в комнату? Там есть кровать. Она очень мягк-</p><p>– ВСЕ ПРОСТО ПРЕКРАСНО! ОСТАЕМСЯ ЗДЕСЬ!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. под вечер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для того, чтобы правильно приготовить рецепт зелья, отнимающего у врага способность видеть, необходимо было смешать рог единорога с толченой иглой дикобраза. Каждая крупинка должна получиться ровной и аккуратной, а чтобы эффект действовал дольше правильнее было взвесить полученный порошок и убедиться, что он весит не больше, чем три гири и хвост ящерицы с огненными шипами. После этого следовало бросить полученную смесь в котел и перемешать. Три раза по часовой стрелке и пять раз против. Для достижения лучшего эффекта процедуру лучше повторить не больше десяти и не меньше шести раз. Как только зелье сменит оттенок из светло-серого на привычный ярко-малиновый цвет, следует покрошить сюда рыбий глаз и перемешать отвар еще десять раз по часовой стрелке. Затем сбавить огонь и не добавлять, НЕ ДОБАВЛЯТЬ, сюда корешки земной черемши! </p><p>Вэй Усянь решил попробовать сделать это, потому что земная черемша воздействовала на усиление боевых свойств у любого зелья. Чего он не ожидал, так это большого взрыва и того, что практически идеальное зелье превратится из жидкой цветной воды в склизкую бурую смесь, которая заляпает его с головы до ног. </p><p>– Вам действительно улыбается удача сегодня, Вэй Усянь, – сказал профессор Слизнорт, который поспешил к их с Лань Ванцзи парте после такого шумного взрыва.</p><p>– Удача?</p><p>– Поверьте мне, если бы вместо ягод Вы кинули хвост ящерицы, который лежит у вас под рукой, слизь на Вас стала бы кислотой и прожгла бы всю Вашу кожу до мяса, а так… Минус десять очков со Слизерин и ступайте отмокать в ванную, я дам вам специальный антидот, который расщепит это.</p><p>Вэй Усянь угрюмо шмыгнул носом и поплелся вслед за преподавателем.</p><p>Он получил мешочек, в котором сверкали кристаллизованные перемолотые крошки какого-то камня, который он, как ни смотри, не мог различить, и поэтому как только Вэй Ин разделся и очутился один в ванной для старост, он высыпал всю горсть сразу в воду. Пена поднялась знатная, и уже через пять минут Вэй Усянь нежился в теплой водичке, ощущая каждой клеточкой, как постепенно слизь начинает сходить с него.</p><p>– Да уж… – тихо прошептал парень, прикрывая глаза. – Лучше бы Лань Чжань действительно меня остановил, а не давал волю делать все, что я пожелаю… Лань Чжань вообще, пф-ф… Опять только о нем и думаю. Пора завязывать.</p><p>Вэй Усянь фыркнул и вдохнул грудью побольше воздуха, уходя под воду с головой.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>– Мадам Помфри! Мадам Помфри! Полегче! Я все-таки Ваш больной! Разве с больными так принято себя вести?! Ай!</p><p>Женщина только презрительно фыркнула и одарила Шан Цинхуа не самым любезным взглядом, после чего отвесила парню хороший толчок в спину и закрыла двери медицинского кабинета. Гриффиндорец просто дрых без задних ног там на протяжении последних нескольких часов, а отлеживаться почем зря, не имея какой-то действительно важной проблемы, было запрещено. Мадам Помфри дала Шан Цинхуа бодрящий напиток и выдворила того взашей, даже несмотря на то, что парень очень упорно сопротивлялся.</p><p>Еще бы. Ведь тут теплое и нагретое за целый день местечко, а там снаружи боль, пот и тяжелое домашнее задание. К тому же Шан Цинхуа пропустил послеобеденные занятия, что значит ему теперь придется переписывать эти ужасные лекции по трасфигурации до первого часа ночи и никто ему в этом не поможет. Разве он может при таком раскладе хотеть выходить наружу больничной палаты? Вот уж, извольте.</p><p>Парень с криком полетел носом вперед, плотно закрывая глаза и пытаясь остатками вестибулярного аппарата удержать последние частицы равновесия. Но все было бесполезно, ведь при таком наклоне тело неизбежно притягивается к земле. Так и получилось, что Цинхуа с визгом полетел на пол. Вот только, видимо, из-за того, что он кричал, воздух из его легких вышел в нужную секунду и особой боли от приземления о твердый камень он не почувствовал. А стоило пошариться руками рядом с собой, так и вовсе прошептал:</p><p>– Мягко как… Ох, может, остаться лежать здесь?</p><p>– Мне неудобно.</p><p>– А-А-А-А-АА! ТЫ КТО?!</p><p>Шан Цинхуа подскочил на локтях и только в момент, когда его зрение снова пришло в норму и сфокусировалось после темноты, он увидел, что лежит прямо на Мобэй Цзюне, а точнее уже не лежит, а нависает, опираясь о колени и ладони по бокам от его головы.</p><p>– Мобэй?</p><p>– Я.</p><p>– Ты чего здесь забыл?</p><p>– Лежу.</p><p>– Да вижу я, что ты лежишь, – фыркнул Цинхуа, закатывая глаза. – Что ты здесь вообще делаешь? Уже был обед и сейчас кончается последнее занятие. Почему ты не на уроке?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь посмотрел на парня сверху, как на полного придурка, и совершенно серьезным тоном ответил:</p><p>– Сторожил.</p><p>– Чего?</p><p>– Кого. </p><p>– Не понял.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь вздохнул, а потом поднял руку и потыкал ей парня в бок, как тыкал его все  то время, пока он находился в шкурке маленького грызуна. Шан Цинхуа от этого прикосновения сразу дернулся и шлепнул чужую ладонь, выпрямляясь в спине и принимая сидячее положение, садясь парню в районе бедер.</p><p>– Хватит меня поддевать своими клешнями, – возмущенно прошипел Цинхуа, начиная тереть собственный бок. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что человек испытывает, когда его трогают в этих местах?</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Показать на наглядном примере? – злобно усмехнулся Цинхуа и разместил ладони по бокам от Мобэй Цзюня.</p><p>Не успел Мобэй что-то ответить, как руки Шан Цинхуа тут же впились пальцами под его ребрами и принялись беспардонно шастать по телу вверх и вниз, пытаясь, таким образом, вызвать приступ смеха, потому что, когда Мобэй Цзюнь сам так делал по отношению к парню, хотелось увернуться от прикосновений, ведь Шан Цинхуа боялся щекотки. Мобэй, однако, под ним так и не пошевелился, а лицо парня оставалось беспристрастным. </p><p>– Чего? Почему ты не смеешься? </p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь выгнул бровь, начиная приподниматься на локтях вверх, тоже пытаясь сесть. Цинхуа медленно съехал с его бедер ниже и заерзал на паху, продолжая с искренним удивлением смотреть в голубые глаза.</p><p>– Ты совсем щекотки не боишься?</p><p>– Что такое щекотка?</p><p>– Че?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь откашлялся и придвинулся лицом впритык к лицу Шан Цинхуа, открывая рот и выдыхая громче:</p><p>– Что такое щекотка?!</p><p>– А-а-а! Да не ори ты! – Цинхуа отклонился назад и закрыл уши руками. – Чего так кричать? Я и с первого раза тебя прекрасно расслышал! Я просто удивился, что ты не знаешь такого понятия. Ты вообще с этой планеты?</p><p>– С этой.</p><p>– А по тебе не скажешь.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа фыркнул, сдувая челку, которая упала на нос в сторону, и поднял обе руки, схватив Мобэй Цзюня за щеки и принимаясь тянуть кожу в разные стороны, с каждой секундой улыбаясь все шире и шире.</p><p>– Пхе-хе-хе… Посмотри на себя, какой ты странный. Молчаливый, не знаешь, что такое щекотка, пишешь в сочинениях про какие-то неизвестные бои между эльфами.</p><p>– Эльфами?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь резко перехватил Цинхуа за запястья, убирая руки от своего лица.</p><p>– Когда это я писал про эльфов?</p><p>– Пройдет еще неделя и точно напишешь, – хихикнул Цинхуа.</p><p>Они оба затихли и молча уставились друг на друга, забывая о том факте в какой позе до сих пор находились. И забывая о том, что сидят в проходном коридоре, через который студенты привыкли перемещаться довольно часто. Поэтому когда послышались шаги, оба парня вздрогнули, отходя от своеобразного гипнотизирования физиономий друг дружки. </p><p>Цзян Чэн вырулил из-за угла и его открытый рот, который тот загородил рукой, потому что зевал, так и не смог закрыться обратно.</p><p>– Че за… Вы… Вы все… ВЫ ЧЕ ВСЕ СЕГОДНЯ ИЗДЕВАЕТЕСЬ НАДО МНОЙ, ЧТО ЛИ?!</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь и Шан Цинхуа похлопали глазами.</p><p>– Одни обжимаются прямо на лестнице! Другие сидят на коленях друг у друга, а вы… Вы… ДА СНИМИТЕ СЕБЕ КОМНАТЫ, В КОНЦЕ-ТО КОНЦОВ! ГДЕ ХУАЙСАН? Только рядом с ним ничего подобного не происходит!</p><p>Шан Цинхуа проводил удаляющуюся спину своего сокурсника, а потом снова посмотрел на Мобэй Цзюня.</p><p>– О чем это он?</p><p>– Понятия не имею. Пошли на ужин.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь резко скинул с себя парня, поднимаясь на ноги и вставая в свой полный рост, а Шан Цинхуа обиженно поджал губы и вынужден был снова схватиться за свою поясницу. Протянутую руку, которую предложил ему Мобэй в качестве поддержки, он тут же отвел в сторону и поднялся на собственных силах.</p><p>– В чем дело? – удивился Мобэй Цзюнь такой резкой смене настроения.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа, ничего не говоря, показал ему средний палец и, надувшись, начал двигаться в направлении выхода из коридора. Мобэй последовал за ним, а когда нагнал не смог сдержать улыбки, что не укрылось от Гриффиндорца.</p><p>– Опять смеешься надо мной?</p><p>– Хах!~ – Мобэй Цзюнь покачал головой. – Цинхуа, а ты... действительно забавный.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа отвернулся, предпочитая думать о предстоящей работе над сочинениями и конспектами, чем над красивым лицом своего новоиспеченного друга. </p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Сань Лан сидел на высокой трибуне, наблюдая за тем, как проходит тренировка по полетам на метле. Поле для квиддича сейчас было полностью расчищено, а по всей его территории стоял защитный купол. В небе уже находилась подвешенной укомплектованная и готовая к тренировке полоса препятствий из огненно-сияющих колец. Кольца подсвечивались разными цветами. Фиолетовым, желтым и красным. Полоса из фиолетовых колец была самой легкой для прохождения. Кольца на ней располагались под удобным наклоном и были крупного размера в диаметре. Полоса с желтыми кольцами уже была повышенной сложности, а с красными самой сложной. Таким образом, постепенно все ученики должны были совершенствовать свои навыки полетов и учиться маневрировать и удерживаться на метле при любых чрезвычайных обстоятельствах, какие бы с ними внезапно не произошли в воздухе. </p><p>Се Лянь подлетел и завис над трибунами, улыбаясь Хуа Чэну.</p><p>– Все еще не понимаю, – протянул Его Высочество. – Может быть, тебе все же стоит попробовать полетать?</p><p>Юноша тут же улыбнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>– Гэгэ не стоит так беспокоиться на мой счет.</p><p>– Но, Сань Лан, неужели тебе действительно не хочется научиться летать на метле?</p><p>– Такой навык мне в жизни не пригодится, а если я не считаю его нужным и полезным, значит, я не собираюсь ему обучаться.</p><p>– Даже если я тебя попрошу?</p><p>Хуа Чэн хмыкнул.</p><p>– Действуешь грязными методами.</p><p>– А кто говорил, что я святой человек? – улыбнулся принц.</p><p>– Се Лянь! Приготовься! Ты следующий. Иди на желтую полосу, – выкрикнула мадам Хук.</p><p>Его Высочество развернулся и кивнул головой. Он в последний раз посмотрел на Хуа Чэна, которого затащить на метлу не представлялось возможным никакими уговорами, и с глубоким вздохом направил черенок метлы в противоположную от трибун сторону, начиная лететь к середине поля. Се Лянь пристроился в нужную колонну и поднялся выше, смотря, как по фиолетовой полосе летит другой ученик. Ему действительно было непонятно, почему Сань Лан не хочет летать. Ведь их урок был смежным с учениками из школы Дурмстранг и все они хорошо держались в небе, тогда как ни Мобэй Цзюнь, который вообще отсутствовал сегодня, ни Хуа Чэн, к метле вообще не проявляли никакого интереса. Что еще более было любопытно и необходимо принять на заметку так это то, что, кажется, учителя были в курсе этой странной фобии, поэтому, когда начался урок, Сань Лана без всяких выговоров попросили занять место на трибунах.</p><p>– Се Лянь! Приготовился!</p><p>Его Высочество вздрогнул, видя, как перед носом уже пролетел профессор и выставил вперед палочку. Как только из ее кончика вылетела красная вспышка, он ринулся вперед, начиная петлять и преодолевать полосу препятствий. Еще с самого детства он сам никогда не стремился покорять небесные просторы, однако, навыки для будущего наследника должны были быть на высшем уровне абсолютно в любой сфере. Поэтому Се Ляня обучали всему, чего хотел его отец. Некоторые вещи так и не поддавались для его усвоения, но в некоторых он преуспевал даже лучше, чем от него могли ожидать. Что же касается полетов, так здесь Его Высочество держал средний уровень. Он явно не тянул на игрока национальной сборной, однако, и неумехой его было назвать нельзя.</p><p>Се Лянь слаженно двигался, хорошо балансировал и справился с прохождением средней полосы сложности за нужное время, которое было поставлено для сдачи норматива. Он вылетел из последнего желтого кольца, когда увидел, что профессор машет ему рукой с другого конца поля. Из ее палочки показалось синее пламя, что значило полоса пройдена хорошо. </p><p>Его Высочество выдохнул с облегчением и полетел обратно, смотря по пути на трибуны. Отсюда нельзя было четко сказать, какое выражение лица сейчас у Сань Лана, но по мере приближения к нему, Се Лянь смог рассмотреть улыбку. Он сам уже было хотел улыбнуться, когда внезапно метла под ним вильнула влево.</p><p>– Черт!</p><p>И как он мог позабыть об этом.</p><p>Все дело в том, что метлы на уроке выдавались школьные. Конечно же, если у тебя есть личная метла, ты спокойно можешь посещать занятия и летать на ней, но у приезжих учеников по умолчанию такой привилегии не было. Не потащат же они через такое далекое расстояние не только свои вещи, но еще и метлу? Поэтому почти у всех студентов Шармбатона и Дурмстранга метлы для полетов были школьными. А школьные метлы из Хогвартса не все имели покладистый характер. Некоторые служили исправно, а некоторые любили покапризничать, когда уставали. Видимо, метла Се Ляня как раз была своевольной, потому что прямо сейчас начала сама уходить то влево, то вправо, а потом вообще вытворила такой трюк, что решила перевернуться вперед. Не ожидающий такой подставы парень естественно растерялся, однако, его хватка была цепкой, поэтому когда черенок ушел вниз, и земля постепенно начала приближаться, он выкрутился и повис на метле. </p><p>Мадам Хук как можно скорее последовала к нему, но внезапно рядом с ней повеяло холодом, а когда женщина посмотрела, что происходит по левую сторону, ничего не увидела, кроме пустоты. Ее брови нахмурились. Что за чертовщина? Когда же Мадам Хук вновь вернула взгляд прямо, ее ученик уже стоял на земле, а рядом с ним был другой, который вообще должен был находится высоко на трибунах. Как Хуа Чэн смог за такое быстрое время преодолеть столь большое расстояние – было не ясно, однако, тот факт, что никто не пострадал – радовал.</p><p>Метла профессора зависла над головой обоих парней, а палочка выстрелила заклинанием в убегающую по воздуху метлу, которая начала буянить.</p><p>– Се Лянь, с тобой все хорошо?</p><p>– Да, да, все в порядке, не беспокойтесь, – улыбнулся юноша.</p><p>Хуа Чэн стоял рядом с ним и придерживал его за плечо.</p><p>– Точно? Ты уверен, что не пострадал?</p><p>– Конечно, только вот, ш-ш-ш-ш… </p><p>– Что такое?!</p><p>Се Лянь тихо посмеялся себе под нос и поднял правую руку, разминая свое левое плечо.</p><p>– Кажется… Я немного потянул мышцы, когда она меня сбросила. Надо будет сходить в больничное крыло.</p><p>– Сильно болит? – обеспокоенно спросил Сань Лан, начиная двигаться вместе с парнем к выходу с поля.</p><p>– Терпимо, я в порядке, правда. Бывало и хуже.</p><p>Хуа Чэна такой ответ совсем не устроил. Он смерил Се Ляня осуждающим и строгим взглядом, после чего покачал головой и ускорил шаг. Если бы он только среагировал быстрее, то смог бы поймать парня прямо в воздухе, поэтому сейчас в какой-то степени винил и себя.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>В теплой воде было уютно, она обволакивала тело целиком и полностью. Вэй Усянь давно забыл каково это, вот так подолгу нежиться в горячих ваннах, поэтому совершенно естественным был тот факт, что парня разморило, и он, облокотившись о бортики, задремал. Прошло несколько минут, потом еще и еще. Стрелки часов на окне рядом с выложенной цветочной мозаикой русалки все ползли и ползли вперед, покуда дверь в комнате не хлопнула, заставляя парня сморгнуть остатки сна и протереть ладонями лицо.</p><p>Кажется, он слышал что-то громкое. Спросонья было не разобраться, поэтому Вэй Усянь потянулся и уже собирался повернуться назад и посмотреть, в чем дело, и что упало, когда внезапно на его плече оказалась чужая рука.</p><p>– А-а-а-а-а-а!</p><p>Рефлексы в таких ситуациях пересиливают адекватную логику, поэтому Вэй Ин, даже не разобравшись, что к чему, резко перехватил чужое запястье и дернул человеческое тело вниз. То по инерции наклонилось вперед и в следующее мгновение точно и с громким плюхом приземлилось в воду. Только тогда до Вэй Усяня дошло, что делать подобное было в принципе не обязательно. Кто, в конце концов, решится на него напасть? Учитель по заклинаниям? Или какой-нибудь гоблин, который случайно ворвался в замок и первым делом пошел принимать душ? </p><p>Лань Ванцзи такой бурной реакции на свое присутствие не ожидал. Он вообще сюда пошел, потому что начал беспокоиться, ведь Вэй Усянь не появился ни на обеде, ни на последующем занятии, как ему передал Не Хуайсан. Причем сам Не Хуайсан так откровенно пугающе на него косился, когда Лань Ванцзи выведывал у него эту информацию, что самому Лань Чжаню стало как-то неловко, и он поспешил скорее найти Вэй Усяня самостоятельно. На ум пришла первая логичная мысль, что Вэй Ин мог быть все еще здесь. Та бурая жижа выглядела действительно очень мощно, поэтому вероятнее всего еще не сошла с тела окончательно. Кто же знал, что Вэй Усянь на самом деле уже давным давно справился с очисткой собственного тела и уснул? Лань Чжань просто хотел его разбудить. Он даже представить себе не мог, что его перекинут через плечо, и он окажется в воде.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи вынырнул на поверхность и принялся отплевываться от горькой пены, которая попала ему в рот. Он протер лицо руками, избавляясь от волос, которые прилипли ко лбу и повернулся к Вэй Усяню. Тот выглядел еще более обескураженно, чем в самом начале. Его глаза округлились, а рот открывался и закрывался сам собой, как будто он всеми силами пытался что-то сказать.</p><p>– Я… Ты… А ты… А… Это… Я не… Прос… Что за… Ты… И я…</p><p>– Вэй Ин.</p><p>Вэй Усянь закрыл рот, прекращая этот бессмысленный поток звуков и нервно усмехнулся. Он отошел назад, врезаясь спиной в бортик. Вот уж Лань Ванцзи он ожидал увидеть в самую последнюю очередь. Он сперва решил, что его пришел проведать Цзян Чэн, потом на ум выплыл образ Хуа Чэна, потом Не Хуайсана, а вот Лань Ванцзи… Да его вообще в этом списке не было. Потому что зачем ему сюда приходить? Вэй Усянь, если честно, считал, что своим поведением и проваленным заданием на уроке только разозлил парня.</p><p>– Зачем ты столкнул меня в воду?</p><p>– Я?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи фыркнул.</p><p>– Ты видишь здесь кого-то другого?</p><p>– Ох, э-э… Я не специально, просто у меня реакция такая… хе-х… – Вэй Ин неловко почесал себя за шею. – Хей, а что ты вообще здесь сам забыл?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на него в упор и сделал шаг вперед, расталкивая пену.</p><p>– Ты не пришел на уроки, и я-</p><p>– Ах, ну понятно, – Вэй Усянь усмехнулся и закатил глаза, задирая голову подбородком вверх. – Ты не меняешься, Лань Чжань. Пришел сюда, потому что я прогулял, и тебе захотелось меня отчитать? Ну давай, сколько очков вычтешь с меня на этот раз? Пять? Десять? Может быть, все двадцать? Хотя чего мелочиться, да? Забирай уж все пятьдесят, мне жал-</p><p>– Вэй Ин.</p><p>– Да что?!</p><p>Вэй Усянь вернул голове привычное положение и сам же пожалел об этом. Он совсем не ожидал, что к тому моменту как он закончит свой монолог, Лань Ванцзи окажется к нему настолько близко. Зачем он вообще к нему подходил? Это какая-то новая уловка? Или новый трюк по применению кулаков в ближнем бою? Раньше Лань Ванцзи никогда не дрался без помощи магии, но если учесть события прошлого, то в последнее время его ненависть могла вырваться в любой момент, и уж такими грязными и магловскими методами он бы определенно не пренебрег. Хотя с другой стороны… Зачем ему обязательно бить Вэй Усяня? Но если не бить… Чего он тогда практически навис над ним?</p><p>– Эт-то… Лань Чжань, ты чего?</p><p>– Ты в порядке?</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Ты не пришел на обед, ты голоден, ты не пришел на уроки, ты спал все это время и… Я не знаю, что это за слизь, может быть, она была опасной и проявила на тебе какие-то свои свойства? Как ты себя чувствуешь? У тебя ничего не болит?</p><p>Вэй Усянь потерял дар речи в прямом смысле. Мало того, что это, возможно, первый в жизни такой большой монолог, который произнес Лань Ванцзи, обращаясь к кому-то, так еще и все это не было направлено с целью отчитать, унизить или наказать. Лань Ванцзи только что сказал, что:</p><p>– …ты беспокоился? </p><p>Лань Чжань, наконец, прекратил так пристально рассматривать его лицо и отодвинулся на приличное расстояние. Если вообще подобную ситуацию можно было описать словом прилично. Они оба находились в большой ванной, и только Лань Ванцзи был одет как подобает, тогда как на самом Вэй Усяне не было даже нижнего белья. Никто же не принимает ванну в одежде. </p><p>– Лань Чжань?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи отвел голову в сторону и тихо пробормотал себе под нос:</p><p>– Немного.</p><p>– Ого, мне бы стоит записать это куда-нибудь. Сегодня прямо-таки красный день календаря. Всемогущий и неподражаемый Хангун-цзюнь беспокоится. И не о ком-то, а обо мне. Кому расскажу, не поверят.</p><p>– Вэй Ин.</p><p>– Ладно, забей, – Вэй Усянь отмахнулся и повернулся к парню спиной, начиная выбираться из ванной. </p><p>Сразу после того как он полностью вылез из воды, позади себя Вэй Ин услышал странный шум, но развернулся посмотреть только когда обмотал бедра полотенцем, потому что какая-никакая вежливость, но в нем все же присутствовала. Он хоть раньше и потешался над Лань Ванцзи, разговаривать с тем абсолютно голым был еще не слишком готов. К его удивлению сам Лань Ванцзи тоже вылез и тыкал в себя палочкой, суша одежду и приводя внешний вид к своему стандартному состоянию.</p><p>– Вэй Ин.</p><p>– Что еще? Я же сказал, если хочешь вычесть баллы – валяй. Мне пофигу.</p><p>– Вэй-</p><p>– Ин. Да. Вэй Ин. Это мое имя, Лань Чжань. Что с тобой такое? Тебе обязательно столько раз его повторять? Или ты думаешь, что я настолько тупой, что не знаю, как меня зовут?</p><p>В этот раз Вэй Усянь действительно начал злиться. Мало того, что его разбудили, так еще и вытащили из ванной, а теперь откровенно мешали даже одеться и собраться. К тому же Вэй Ин отчетливо припомнил себе в мозгу, что Лань Ванцзи он вообще-то решил игнорировать и не вступать с ним в диалоги. И вот, пожалуйста. Он нарушает свое же слово уже дважды с момента как дал. А прошло не больше двадцати четырех часов.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи подошел к нему ближе.</p><p>– Я не… Я не хотел вчера тебе этого говорить. Мне жаль.</p><p>Вэй Усянь присвистнул и усмехнулся, натягивая кофту через голову.</p><p>– Да ты что. Жаль? Что еще скажешь?</p><p>– Я прошу прощения.</p><p>– Это все?</p><p>– Пожалуйста, извини меня. Ты не так понял.</p><p>– Чего? По-моему ты выражался предельно ясно. И очень четко дал мне понять, что видеть ты меня рядом с собой не хочешь. Что еще тут можно расшифровать неправильно? </p><p>– Я не это имел в виду.</p><p>– Хах, – Вэй Усянь натянул брюки и выпустил смешок. – В таком случае, тебе необходимо посетить курс лекций по ораторскому мастерству. Или хотя бы купить словарь и выписать из него те понятия, которые ты не знаешь.</p><p>– Вэй Ин.</p><p>– Ну что еще?</p><p>– Ты мне… – Лань Ванцзи закрыл рот, прикусывая язык, а потом нахмурился и заново заговорил: – Я виноват. Я признаю это. Что ты еще хочешь, чтобы я сказал?</p><p>Вэй Усянь спокойно пожал плечами и, наконец, повернулся к Лань Ванцзи лицом.</p><p>– Я? Да ничего я от тебя нее-е-е-е… Лань Чжань, немедленно поднимись с колен.</p><p>– Скажи, что сделать.</p><p>– Встать с колен! Поднимайся! Быстро! Что ты устроил?! Сколько тебе лет?! </p><p>Слизеринец тут же сорвался с места и схватил парня за плечи, начиная тянуть на себя вверх. К его сожалению, Лань Ванцзи похоже был настроен действительно решительно, поэтому так просто не поддавался. К тому же, ни для кого не секрет, что он был сильнее чем Вэй Усянь, поэтому когда попытки заставить Лань Чжаня встать на свои две провалились с треском, Вэй Ин не придумал ничего лучше, чем плюхнуться на пол рядом с ним. По крайне мере, так он начал чувствовать себя куда спокойнее, они снова находились на одной высоте. Почему-то видеть Лань Ванцзи на коленях да еще и с таким выражением лица было больно, а в груди все сжалось тисками.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Зачем ты сел?!</p><p>– А зачем ты сел?!</p><p>– Я виноват!</p><p>– Да понял я, что ты виноват! – возмутился Вэй Усянь, хватая Лань Ванцзи за мантию и дергая на себя, пытаясь заставить его хотя бы сдвинуться с места. – Вставай и не корчи мученика. Неужели гордости нет?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи замолчал, а потом тихо произнес:</p><p>– Перед тобой встану.</p><p>– Чего? Говори громче.</p><p>– Ты и Хуа Чэн, вы очень близки? У меня есть шанс?</p><p>– ...</p><p>Вэй Усянь моргнул, снова прокручивая слова, только что покинувшие чужой рот, на повторе. И все-таки даже после минутного обдумывания, к чему было сказано подобное, он так и не понял. Близки ли они с Сань Ланом? Ну, да. Все же друзья – это близкие люди. Что в этом такого? Есть шанс? Шанс на что? Получить прощение? Конечно, есть. Вэй Усянь не зверь, кто бы что про него не говорил. Он быстро отходит и забывает подобные ссоры, он готов был простить Лань Чжаня еще вчера. Правда, об этом второму было знать совершенно необязательно. </p><p>– Вэй Ин.</p><p>– А? Сань Лан? Шанс? – пробормотал Вэй Усянь. – Есть у тебя шанс. Теперь ты, наконец, поднимешься?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи резко подскочил на ноги, при чем так быстро, что Вэй Ин за этот момент даже моргнуть не успел.</p><p>– Ну надо же… – протянул парень, сам начиная вставать с колен. – А я уж было думал, что ты никогда не- х-аххх… </p><p>Не успел Вэй Усянь оправиться от первого порыва Лань Ванцзи, как теперь за ним незамедлительно последовал второй, и вот уже Лань Чжань стоял совсем близко. Настолько близко, что буквально Вэй Ин вжимался в его тело. Крепкие руки обхватили его поперек спины и притянули к себе. Чужой подбородок расположился на плече, а теплое дыхание так приятно опалило шею, что совершенно отбило какое-либо желание ни сказать что-то на подобное, ни даже оттолкнуть. Впервые в жизни Вэй Усянь был очевидцем и свидетелем подобного. Лань Ванцзи, тот самый холодный и несокрушимый, как глыба льда, Лань Ванцзи сейчас трепетно и нежно обнимал его.</p><p>Вэй Ин настолько растерялся, что не сразу сообразил, куда деть собственные руки, поэтому те безвольно повисли вдоль его тела. Они простояли так совсем недолго, но с каждой секундой, пока объятия продолжали затягиваться, Вэй Ин вдруг отчетливо начал понимать, что не против постоять так и еще немного. И еще немного. И вот сейчас. И еще чуть-чуть. Совсем капельку. Лань Чжань ведь может постоять так еще самую малость? </p><p>Запах шампуня ласкал чужие ноздри так, что в волосы захотелось зарыться лицом. Тело было таким теплым, что заставляло желать прижаться еще сильнее. А сердце в груди билось настолько сильно, что в голову закралась странная мысль, которая моментально заставила вспыхнуть щеки ярко-красным цветом. Вэй Усянь резко напрягся всем телом, после чего зажал рот рукой и, что было силы, оттолкнул Лань Ванцзи в сторону, разрывая объятия.</p><p>Лань Чжань пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах, удивленно смотря на него в ответ.</p><p>– Я… Мне надо… Мне надо!</p><p>После чего Вэй Усянь торопливо сорвался с места и поспешил покинуть ванную для старост. Он пулей вылетел из-за портрета в стене и побежал, куда глаза глядят, покуда не удостоверился, что остался совсем один. Он зашел за первый попавшийся поворот, когда ноги совсем перестали держать его тело, и Вэй Усянь осел на холодный пол. Его щеки все еще горели, а странное покалывание в животе продолжало распространяться по телу до самых кончиков пальцев.</p><p>– Черт… Черт, черт, черт… Я же не… Не может быть.</p><p>Осознание ударило в голову слишком внезапно.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Цзян Чэн опирался на выступ стены и ждал все это время прямо под дверью возле спальни Не Хуайсана. Друг зашел кинуть учебники и взять нужные свитки с пергаментом, чтобы отдать их ему и помочь подготовиться к ближайшему тесту по прорицаниям. Цзян Ваньинь на самом деле очень сильно пожалел, что выбрал именно этот предмет в качестве дополнительной нагрузки. Ему бы лучше стоило взять магловедение, тогда бы он хотя бы научился как следует пользоваться этими карточками и автоматами в супермаркетах. Вэй Усянь умел это делать лучше него, так что ему было за себя немного стыдно. </p><p>Цзян Чэн уныло вздыхал и ждал, когда, наконец, его скуку ожидания развеют, когда неожиданно в дальней спальне по коридору услышал грохот. Он решил проверить все ли в ней с парнями в порядке, чисто из благих соображений, поэтому когда дверь в комнату Сань Лана и Мобэй Цзюня открылась, Цзян Ваньинь действительно захотел выколоть себе глаза.</p><p>Се Лянь сидел на кровати, спустив с себя одежду до пояса, в то время как Хуа Чэн позади него в открытую лапал его спину. Цзян Чэн даже не обратил внимание на валяющийся рядом тюбик с мазью от ушибов, он только явственно ощутил, как его глаз судорожно задергался, силясь вообще выскочить из глазницы.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн? – мягко выдохнул Се Лянь.</p><p>– ДА ВЫ ВСЕ СЕГОДНЯ В МОГИЛУ РЕШИЛИ МЕНЯ СВЕСТИ?! ХУАЙСАН! ЕСЛИ ТЫ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ НЕ ВЫЙДЕШЬ ИЗ КОМНАТЫ, Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. сон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мобэй Цзюнь наклонил голову вперед и увидел своими глазами интересую деталь. Парочка Слизеринцев прямо на самом краю стола сидели, прижавшись друг к другу.</p><p>Это не проблема.</p><p>Мобэй своим быстрым шагом подошел к столу Гриффиндора и схватил Цинхуа за шкирку, поднимая того над полом и утаскивая за собой к месту, где уже сидели Хуа Чэн, Вэй Усянь и Его Высочество. Все трое решили никак не комментировать эту ситуацию. В последнее время Мобэй Цзюнь частенько вел себя странно. Например вчера, когда Сань Лан предложил Се Ляню попробовать паровую булочку, которую он раздобыл на кухне, Мобэй принес целый поднос этих самых булок и силком пытался впихнуть их Шан Цинхуа в рот. </p><p>Шан Цинхуа кричал и сопротивлялся уже после пятой, поэтому не было удивительным, когда обоих парней растащили по углам, ведь произошла настоящая драка.</p><p>Сейчас же началось все просто с криков и негодования. Шан Цинхуа брыкался и махал руками, колотя Мобэя по всем частям тела, до которых мог дотянуться, пока его сажали за чужой стол.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь на подобное никак не реагировал, он усадил парня рядом и пригвоздил заклинанием к лавочке, на случай если тот вздумает удрать. А удирал Шан Цинхуа с завидной скоростью. На протяжении всей недели Мобэй Цзюнь только и делал, что пытался выловить его, а Шан Цинхуа ускользал подобно приведению. Вот он, казалось бы, стоит прямо посередине коридора, а в следующее мгновение на его месте пустота. Стоит Мобэй Цзюню словить его взгляд и начать двигаться в его направлении, как Шан Цинхуа сливается со стеной и убегает от него.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюню повезло один единственный раз, когда Шан Цинхуа заснул в библиотеке и не убежал. Парень раскидал по всему столу листы с пергаментом, обложившись свитками. Они были исписаны, и не сразу можно было заметить что и чему здесь принадлежит. Некоторые записи относились к трансфигурации, и так же здесь были конспекты для нескольких сложных по составу зелий, а еще несколько выписок из того, какую именно игру стоит купить, для… какой-то странной приставки? Что такое приставка Мобэй Цзюнь не знал, но когда Шан Цинхуа проснулся, он уже в спокойной обстановке дочитывал пятую страницу интересной истории.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа весь зарделся и попытался выдернуть свиток из чужих рук.</p><p>– Отдай! Отдай сейчас же!</p><p>– Почему?</p><p>– Почему? Как это почему? Да потому что это не твое! Я не разрешал тебе это трогать! Я никому не показываю эти записи!</p><p>– Почему?</p><p>Мобэй уклонился от руки и притянул пергамент к своей груди. </p><p>– Ты же хорошо пишешь, почему не показываешь?</p><p>– Что?</p><p>Шан Цинхуа мгновенно позабыл о драке и замер на стуле. Одна его рука все еще находилась на плече Мобэя, а вторая опустилась на собственное колено.</p><p>– Я сказал, что ты интересно пишешь, – спокойно повторил Мобэй Цзюнь. – Мне нравится эта история. Она… любопытная. Что значит «пещера адского пламени»?</p><p>– А? Это… Это пещера, где обитает сторожевой огненный дух. Я еще не до конца продумал задумку, но… В эту пещеру сложно пройти, но там можно хранить много разных вещей. Очень ценных.</p><p>– Герои что-то ищут в этой пещере?</p><p>– Ага, – Цинхуа сдержанно кивнул головой, закусывая губу. – Но… Это опять же просто задумка. Я еще не до конца продумал сюжет. Я собирался сперва написать обычную мелодраму, но в последнее время захотелось включить и что-то со сверхъестественной тематикой. Всему виной твои эльфы и их сражения.</p><p>– Я не писал про эльфов!</p><p>Шан Цинхуа прыснул от смеха.</p><p>– Напишешь на следующем тесте. Ты же странный.</p><p>– Я не странный!</p><p>– Странный, странный. Кому еще кроме странных людей понравится моя писанина?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь, который скрипел зубами от злости, перестал хмуриться. А Шан Цинхуа рядом с ним принялся собирать пергамент и рассортировывать его по нужным кучкам, чтобы потом окончательно не запутаться.</p><p>– Я же… любитель? Я не претендую на что-то грандиозное, да. Просто в моей голове частенько скапливается слишком много мыслей, и когда становится совсем худо я выплескиваю их на бумагу. Вот и получается то… что собственно и получается. Кстати, а-а-а-агхм… – Цинхуа зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой. – Что-то я совсем в последнее время не высыпаюсь. Надо будет сегодня лечь пораньше.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>«Что-то я совсем в последнее время не высыпаюсь...»</em>
</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь ворочается в кровати. Рождество давным-давно прошло, и послезавтра они все должны отправиться домой на каникулы. А ему все еще не спится. Буквально он не может сомкнуть глаз. На самом деле это началось давно, но проявляться отчетливей начало только сейчас. Если бы человек всю жизнь мучился от бессонницы – это было бы хотя бы понятно и логично. Но Мобэй Цзюнь никогда не замечал за собой подобного раньше. Он всегда ложился на кровать, а потом быстро отрубался и просыпался только под утро.</p><p>Сейчас же…</p><p>Было как-то совсем неудобно. Неудобно от слова совсем. Ему мешала простыня. Ему мешала подушка. В кровати на одной половине было слишком жарко, а на другой как-то чересчур холодно. Он закрывал глаза и пытался расслабиться, но дыхание не хотело успокаиваться. Он просто не мог заснуть.</p><p>Его ужасные синяки под глазами заметил даже Хуа Чэн. Когда они вчера утром поднимались и спускались в большой зал, парень глянул в сторону Мобэя и откашлялся в кулак.</p><p>– Мобэй… Может, тебе заглянуть в больничное крыло? </p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Сколько ты спал за сегодня? Час?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь точно не помнит. Ему кажется, что он не спал совсем. Но беспокоить кого-то и обременять своим недугом не хочется, поэтому он просто пожимает плечами, а Сань Лан рядом с ним качает головой.</p><p>– Сходи. Тебе дадут снотворное.</p><p>
  <em>«Что-то я совсем в последнее время не высыпаюсь...»</em>
</p><p>Если бы все было так просто. Мобэй Цзюнь уже ходил в больничное крыло, и Мадам Помфри уже давала ему тюбик с лечебной жидкостью, но он все равно не может спать. Совсем.</p><p>Ему все мешает. Ему чего-то не хватает. Ему не помогает даже очищение мыслей и открытое окно. Как будто все это время он спал по-другому, а теперь что-то поменялось. Но что. Что поменялось?</p><p>
  <em>«Что-то я совсем в последнее время не высыпаюсь...»</em>
</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь подскакивает на кровати, когда солнце поднимается над горизонтом и его лучи пробиваются через прозрачные стекла, заливая комнату приятным светом. </p><p>Цинхуа. Цинхуа тоже не может спать, как и он? Кажется, да. Кажется, он говорил именно эту фразу. Он упоминал о том, что он не высыпается. Но если посмотреть на остальных и Вэй Усянь и Хуа Чэн выглядели достаточно бодрыми. Значит, эта странная особенность ударила только по ним? Но что изменилось? Разве Мобэй Цзюнь и Шан Цинхуа спали как-то по-другому все это время?</p><p>Или же.</p><p>Погодите-ка.</p><p>А ведь они…</p><p>Они действительно…</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь слетает с койки и несется в пристроенную ванную комнату, выливая себе на голову всю холодную воду из-под крана, чтобы взбодриться. До следующей ночи еще целый день впереди, ему как-то нужно простоять на ногах.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p>Магия – одна из самых загадочных и прекрасный вещей, которая могла только случаться с человечеством. Магия – сама по себе очень опасна, ей нужно пользоваться лишь в тех случаях, когда она необходима. Конечно, магию сейчас используют волшебники даже для того, чтобы не мыть за собой посуду. Но Хуа Чэн и Мобэй Цзюнь как никто другой знают на что способна ее истинная природа. </p><p>Магия – неподвластна человеку, как бы кто ее ни пытался приручить. Она подчиняется лишь тогда, когда хочет этого сама. Она играет с людьми, ведя себя маленьким неокрепшим котенком, которого хочется забрать и оберегать подле себя. Но в тот момент, когда человеческая алчность, корысть и другие грехи переступают ее планку – она отворачивается и превращается в тигра. Того самого, кто способен разорвать тебя своими острыми когтями.</p><p>Хотя… Магия – не однобока, и порой она поворачивается спиной для плохих вещей, а порой встречает реки крови со счастливой улыбкой. Магия – опасна. Магия – никогда не будет изучена до конца. И уж если магия чего-то хочет от тебя – человек обязан этому подчиниться.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Поздно вечером Мобэй Цзюню срывало крышу от осознания того, что Цинхуа нет рядом с ним. Как будто бы прямо сейчас парень должен стоять рядом и никуда не отходить. Зачем это было нужно Мобэй не знал, он только отчетливо ощущал это всем естеством, что Шан Цинхуа – этот ужасно отвратительный и до тошноты милый паренек – в эту минуту должен быть рядом.</p><p>Почему он игнорирует его?</p><p>Почему не дает о себе позаботиться? </p><p>Почему не разрешает сидеть рядом с собой за столом?</p><p>Почему не позволяет помочь с уроками?</p><p>Почему не хочет даже рядом стоять в коридоре и боится взглянуть ему в глаза?</p><p>Почему иногда в открытую смеется и остается в поле зрения, а потом ускользает сквозь пальцы?</p><p>Почему?</p><p>Почему от этого всего невыносимо печет жаром грудную клетку изнутри?</p><p>Когда это началось, и когда это закончится? Мобэй Цзюнь всегда считал себя одиночкой и никогда не хотел зависеть от чьего-то присутствия в своей жизни. Даже будучи рядом со своим дядей и доверяя ему заботу не только о своей голове, но и голове Хуа Чэна, Мобэй всегда ощущал, что потом обязательно открестится от такой опеки и дальше по жизни пойдет один. Ему всегда хотелось быть самостоятельным, потому что когда перед тобой появляется кто-то, с кем ты хочешь остаться – это тюрьма. Он видел тот самый неподдельный интерес в глазах Хуа Чэна и видел насколько сильно погряз в своей мечте о встрече этот парень. Его мечта лишь снова увидеть и поговорить – сковала того по рукам и ногам. Мобэй Цзюнь считал, что его друг теперь никогда не будет свободен. </p><p>А что же теперь…</p><p>– Знаешь, я думаю если тебе кто-то нравится – это прекрасное чувство.</p><p>– Да ну? – Мобэй фыркает, закатывает глаза. – Что прекрасного ставить чьи-то интересы выше своих? Или как это по-другому?</p><p>– Да, думаю это одна из расшифровок, Цзюнь-сун.</p><p>– Тогда что в этом прекрасного?</p><p>– Не будь таким эгоистом.</p><p>– Не хочу, чтобы моя жизнь зависела от мнения кого-то другого.</p><p>– Разве это так плохо?</p><p>– Для меня да. </p><p>– Ва-а-а… Мобэй, тебе просто никто по-настоящему не нравился, поэтому ты так говоришь. Когда тебе кто-то нравится – ты чувствуешь легкость. Это нельзя назвать тюрьмой.</p><p>– Сдалась мне эта легкость.</p><p>– А еще тебе легче поднять настроение.</p><p>– Это как же?</p><p>– Достаточно подумать об этом человеке, и вот ты уже улыбаешься, – хихикнул Сань Лан. – Разве это не здорово?</p><p>– Не здорово. Это болезнь какая-то.</p><p>– С точки зрения медицины… Думаю, в какой-то степени. Нам ведь… нравится не только душа, но и запахи, прикосновения… </p><p>– Не надо говорить со мной об этом. Мне тошно от подобной темы.</p><p>– Знаешь, что тебе нужно сделать, Мобэй? Я имею в виду, сделать, когда встретишь своего человека.</p><p>– Как и ты, лишиться рассудка?</p><p>– Ха-ха! А ты забавный. Но нет, – Хуа Чэн улыбается и качает головой. – Просто… сделай то, что тебе будет казаться необходимым. </p><p>– Чего?</p><p>– Если тебе будет хотеться что-то сделать с кем-то, кто тебе будет небезразличен… Просто сделай это. Но… не перебарщивай. В конце концов, твоя прихоть не любому сможет понравиться. Но один тот факт, что тебе надо удовлетворить собственные потребности – никогда не упускай это из внимания.</p><p>– Ага… Я учту. Теперь мы закончим?</p><p>– Конечно!</p><p>Сделать то, что тебе захочется? </p><p>
  <em>Сделать то, что тебе захочется…</em>
</p><p>В данную конкретную минуту, пока на всю территорию Хогвартса опускались сумерки, и день был упущен, Мобэй Цзюню хотелось только одного – спать. И именно этого он не мог сделать. Уже столько дней – такая банальная проблема.</p><p>Его ноги наливались свинцом, а стены в коридорах, казалось, сужаются с каждым новым шагом. По затылку вдоль спины бежали мурашки, а все тело начинал бить озноб, как от лихорадки. Сон. Простой сон, неужели это так тяжело?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь был на восьмом этаже. Он шел из башни астрономии, так как последний урок связанный с этой темой начинался лишь тогда, когда на небе появятся звезды. Но теперь парень был полностью свободен. Его вещи унес с собой Хуа Чэн. Мобэй его даже особо не просил. Просто когда Фа-фа увидел его внешний вид, отобрал сумку и велел Мобэй Цзюню как следует проветриться. По правде сказать, Сань Лан ему что-то еще говорил. Кажется, насчет того, что ему удалось раздобыть еще одну бутылку какой-то хорошей выдержки. Разумеется ее лучше припрятать подальше от Вэй Усяня, иначе тот выпьет все в один заход, но большего Мобэй Цзюнь из той скороговорки так и не разобрал. </p><p>Сейчас перед глазами плыло. Сказывалась усталость и очевидный недосып. Организму нужен был отдых, но если все так и дальше будет продолжаться, легче заключить свой собственный разум в небытие и покоиться дома в гробу, пребывая в постоянной и беспроглядной коме.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь на полном серьезе отчаялся, как вдруг в его грудь со всего размаху впечатался Гриффиндорец, который отлетел назад и приземлился задницей на каменный пол. </p><p>Мобэй замер, удивленно распахивая глаза.</p><p>– Ц-цинхуа?</p><p>– А? А, это ты…</p><p>Шан Цинхуа почему-то не стал кричать или убегать, он так и остался сидеть пятой точкой на полу. Его волосы выбивались из тугого пучка за затылке, а под глазами, как и у Мобэй Цзюня, залегли огромные синяки. Оба парня выглядели просто отвратительно и, кажется, знали об этом. Так же, кажется, у обоих были проблемы с координацией, так как Мобэй все еще оставался прижат плечом к стенке, а вот Шан Цинхуа даже не думал вставать.</p><p>Такое молчание зависло и не желало уходить, потому что по факту, как начать разговор – не знали оба. Да и разве в такое время вообще было до разговоров? Близился комендантский час, им следовало поторапливаться и уходить в свои гостиные, так как пусть сегодня и был последний день, патруль коридоров никто отменять не вознамеривался. </p><p>Шан Цинхуа все же собрал в себе силы и сумел подняться, когда внезапно прямо рядом с парнями послышался странный шорох. Оба замерли и медленно повернули головы на противоположную стенку. Прямо там прорезалась дверь, и у Мобэй Цзюня пронеслось четкое осознание дежавю. Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Он теперь ни за что никуда не войдет. Хватит с него. Уже один раз вошел на свою голову. Однако, в отличие от него, Шан Цинхуа напуган не был. Разве что удивлен малость.</p><p>– Выручай-комната? – прошептал парень, сонно моргая. – Точно… Мы же на восьмом этаже.</p><p>– А? Какая еще комната?</p><p>– Выручай-комната, – ответил Шан Цинхуа и оторвался от стенки, чтобы подойти ближе к двери. – Она появляется тогда, когда в ней больше всего есть нужда. Вот только… Странно, разве мы можем думать об одном и том же?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь ничего не ответил. Он вообще хотел накричать на парня, чтобы он не смел открывать эти чертовы заколдованные двери, потому что от них больше вреда, чем пользы, но не успел. Гриффиндорец дернул ручку, а в следующую секунду коридор осветил тусклый свет, который шел из маленького образовавшегося внутри выручай-комнаты помещения. Шан Цинхуа приоткрыл дверь побольше, а когда понял, что перед ним, внезапно захотел провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.</p><p>– Я НИ О ЧЕМ ТАКОМ НЕ ДУМАЛ! ПОЧЕМУ ОНА ПОЯВИЛАСЬ?!</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь сделал шаг ближе и, когда встал позади заикающегося парня, удивленно распахнул глаза, а потом даже выдохнул с каким-то облегчением. </p><p>– Спальня.</p><p>– Я НЕ ОБ ЭТОМ ДУ-</p><p>– Не ори мне на ухо! Бесишь.</p><p>– Но я-</p><p>– Заходи.</p><p>– ЧЕГО?!</p><p>– Вот ведь… – Мобэй заскрипел зубами от ярости, а потом без всяких церемоний затолкнул Цинхуа внутрь, затворяя за ними дверь.</p><p>Снаружи послышался тихий шорох, что вероятнее всего означало, что дверь исчезла и теперь появится снова, только когда они решатся открыть дверь с внутренней стороны. Мобэй Цзюнь тихо хмыкнул и внимательно обвел появившуюся комнату взглядом. В отличие от той подделки, на которую они наткнулись в самом начале учебного года, от этого помещения не веяло зловещей аурой, поэтому и негатива особого она сейчас не вызывала. Мобэй даже немного удивился про себя, что он так быстро сумел сменить гнев на милость. А стоило ему еще раз оценить эту удобную кровать, которая стояла посередине и была завешана полу-прозрачным сиреневым пологом, так и вовсе позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть.</p><p>Не произнося ни слова, он прошел вглубь и схватил Цинхуа за запястье. </p><p>– Эй! Куда ты меня потащил?! Т-только не г-говори, что т-ты… А-А-А-А-А ПОГОДИ-ПОГОДИ! ТЫ ПОЧЕМУ НАЧАЛ РАЗДЕВАТЬСЯ?!</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь этих криков не слушал и все пропускал мимо ушей. Он стянул с себя мантию через голову, кинул Шан Цинхуа на кровать и после принялся стягивать с себя брюки вместе с кофтой. Таким образом, оставаясь в одном нижнем белье, парень отодвинул одеяло и плюхнулся на удобную перину, притягивая к себе сопротивляющегося и брыкающегося парня, закрывая глаза.</p><p>– Спи.</p><p>– …</p><p>Шан Цинхуа замер, больше не решаясь буянить, но все же решил уточнить для справки:</p><p>– То есть… Ты ничего со мной делать не собираешься?</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь приоткрыл один глаз.</p><p>– А что ты хотел, чтобы я сделал?</p><p>– Н-НИЧЕГО!</p><p>– Тогда спи, я… – Мобэй Цзюнь посильнее прижал к себе парня, стиснув того в грубой хватке, и зарылся носом в его шею, насколько позволяло положение. – Я не... могу уснуть в последнее время.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа принялся возиться и пыхтеть, и когда Мобэй решил, что его надо бы как следует ударить, чтобы он прекратил, то заметил, как парень стягивает с себя мантию через голову и точно так же избавляется от остальной одежды. Против такого Мобэй Цзюнь не был настроен негативно, поэтому отпустил Гриффиндорца. Шан Цинхуа быстро расправился со своим барахлом и пнул небрежно образовавшуюся кучку ногой, сталкивая одежду на пол. После чего он быстро залез под второе одеяло и снова затих. </p><p>Только спустя несколько минут тишины послышался его тихий шепот:</p><p>– Ты… Ты тоже мучился от бессонницы?</p><p>– Мгм. </p><p>– Так странно, да? Я даже пил специальное зелье, но это не помогло. Хотя… – Шан Цинхуа немного поерзал и перевернулся на другой бок, уставившись в свисающий полог. – Сейчас я тоже не особо уверен, что смогу заснуть.</p><p>– Заснешь.</p><p>– А? Почему ты так думаешь?</p><p>Шан Цинхуа захотел посмотреть на Мобэя и повернуться назад, когда неожиданно почувствовал, как прогибается кровать позади него. И прогибается слишком близко. Оказалось Мобэй подполз к нему вплотную и прижался со спины, перекидывая руку через тело и, таким образом, притягивая Цинхуа к себе обратно. Резинка с волос была стянута и выкинута вместе с остальной одеждой на пол, поэтому волосы Шан Цинхуа разлетелись по всей подушке. Мобэй Цзюнь тут же нашел в них очень удобное место, чтобы зарыться носом.</p><p>– М-мобэй, ты что творишь? З-зачем так близ-</p><p>– Все то время, пока ты был превращен, мы спали вместе... Поэтому когда ты превратился в человека и ушел, обоим стало одновременно не комфортно. Поэтому так и случилось.</p><p>– А?</p><p>– Я не… могу спать без тебя.</p><p>– Тогда выходит… Что… Да нет, так же нельзя существовать. Наверняка ты что-то напутал, так же ведь не- Ой! Ай! Постой! Что ты-</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь перевернул к себе Цинхуа лицом и, даже не открывая глаз, пристроился у того подбородком на макушке, в то время как теперь сам Шан Цинхуа упирался носом в чужую грудную клетку. И пусть между носом парня и голой грудью был маленький слой второго одеяла, все же сердце у Цинхуа екнуло в груди. Пришлось сглотнуть.</p><p>– Поспи со мной. Сегодня.</p><p>Шепот Мобэй Цзюня казался таким уязвимым в пределах этой комнаты и этой тишины, которая сгустилась над ними, что Цинхуа даже не нашел в себе силы, что-то возразить на подобное. В конце концов, лежать так было удобно, от Мобэя приятно пахло, вероятнее всего тот принимал душ еще сегодня утром, а еще эти сильные руки, которые могли оставлять хорошие удары, очень бережно обнимали и прижимали его к себе. Да и… Шан Цинхуа не может отрицать того факта, что он практически не сопротивляется, и у него самого проскальзывала мысль, а не вернуться ли в ту удобную кровать в подземельях, потому что, кажется, его собственная проклята, настолько на ней было невозможно заснуть. Мобэй Цзюнь начал тихо сопеть, а Шан Цинхуа зевнул, осознавая, что похоже действительно вся причина крылась в банальном отсутствии другого человека рядом.</p><p>Он мягко усмехнулся и закрыл глаза, теснее двигаясь и прижимаясь к чужому телу. </p><p>– Мне… может, мне и правда немного нравится грубость, – пробубнил он, прежде чем окончательно отключиться.</p><p><br/>***</p><p>
  <em>В момент, когда не только ты защищаешь его,</em>
  <br/>
  <em> но и он бережет тебя – магия теряет свою силу.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. тишина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Усянь с глубоким вздохом приземлился на каменные ступеньки. Они были расположены под углом и уходили наверх большой завитушкой. Здесь начинался вход в башню Астрономии. Сегодня был последний день пребывания в Хогвартсе, и Вэй Ин даже не знал хочет ли он от этой информации плакать, или смеяться. Его чувства, обострившиеся до предела, только усугубляли и без того незавидное положение.</p><p>– Чертов Лань Чжань…</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сейчас здесь не было. Здесь вообще никого сейчас не было. Коридор, в который он бездумно забрел, даже не смотря, куда волокут тело собственные ноги, был темным, тихим и абсолютно безлюдным. Вэй Усянь завел руку назад и сдернул с волос красную ленточку, которая перетягивала те в тугой конский хвостик. Пряди сразу же рассыпались по плечам и спине. Парень вздохнул от облегчения. Распустить волосы после длинного дня, а потом медленно впутать в них пальцы и массировать голову осторожными движениями – получше всякого оргазма. А девчонки как-то сплетничали и упомянули о том, что это то же самое, что и снять с себя бюстгальтер, или после тяжелого дня, наконец, поменять высокий каблук на мягкие тапочки.</p><p>Вэй Усянь конечно каблуки никогда не носил, да и укомплектовывать грудь ему было без надобности, но девушки говорили это с такими искренними вздохами, что не поверить им на слово было бы полным кощунством.</p><p>Пока Вэй Усянь продолжал молча восседать в полной тишине, прикрыв глаза, на ум вспомнилась вся прошедшая неделя и полностью поменявшееся поведение Лань Ванцзи. Уголки губ Вэй Ина тут же подскочили вверх. Кто бы мог подумать, что тот Лань Ванцзи, которого он знал все это время, может в мгновения ока показать и такую свою сторону. В смысле…</p><p>– ЧЕРТОВ ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ! ЛУЧШЕ БЫ ТЫ И ДАЛЬШЕ ПРОДОЛЖАЛ МЕНЯ СТОРОНИТЬСЯ! ТЫ НЕ ПОМОГАЕШЬ МНЕ!</p><p>– Вай-вай-вай… Вэй Усянь, зачем же так громко кричать? – хихикнул Се Лянь, выходя из-за угла в конце коридора. – Так ведь и оглохнуть можно.</p><p>Вэй Ин подпрыгнул на месте, смотря, как к нему медленно приближается темная фигура. Когда же между двумя парнями оставалось не такое большое расстояние, он смог разглядеть, кому принадлежал силуэт, поэтому выдохнул, снова принимая прежнюю позу. Се Лянь мягко опустился рядом с ним у подножия лестницы и сложил руки на коленях. </p><p>– Что-то стряслось с Лань Ванцзи?</p><p>– А… Это… Да ничего. Просто, Лань Чжань, он… Не такой как обычно, и мне не так-то просто к этому привыкнуть.</p><p>– А-а-а-а… – Се Лянь понимающе улыбнулся. – Понимаю, мне и самому было неожиданным увидеть тебя у него на руках на уроке по уходу за магическими существами.</p><p>Вэй Усянь невесело посмеялся себе под нос.</p><p>Да уж.</p><p>А ведь это действительно произошло. И даже несмотря на то, что в тот момент рядом с ними присутствовали два класса, помимо переведенных по обмену студентов, Лань Ванцзи казалось бы вообще ничего не смущало. Урок проходил рядом с большими статуями, которые были вырезаны из снега специально к Рождеству. Там рядом, в небольшом загончике, обитали огненные саламандры, о которых ребята должны были заботиться на протяжении всего занятия. На самом деле, заботиться об этих ящерках было плевое дело. Они никуда не уползали и вообще большинство времени просто спали. Всего-то и требовалось, что подкидывать дрова на их панцири и греться о пламя. Это был самый лучший урок за тот день. </p><p>Вэй Ин стоял рядом с Не Хуайсаном и показывал ему на самую маленькую статую, которая изображала подростка-эльфа. Вэй Усянь весело хмыкнул и подтолкнул друга под локоть, чтобы тот обратил на него свое внимание.</p><p>– Смотри, если взглянуть с моего места, то очень напоминает Чифэн-Цзуня в юном возрасте.</p><p>Не Хуайсан скептически скривил мордашку, но все же подошел ближе к Вэй Усяню и внимательно посмотрел на снежное лицо. После чего он лишь спокойно покачал головой, возвращаясь на прежнее место и принимаясь раздувать огонь своим веером.</p><p>– Глупости, мой брат совершенно не так выглядел в детстве. Когда ты виделся с ним в последний раз?</p><p>– Я-то? Кажется, на втором курсе? – призадумался Слизеринец. – Четыре года прошло, но не такая уж у меня и дырявая память.</p><p>– Ты не помнишь, что мы записывали на прошлом уроке.</p><p>– Хей, так рассуждать нечестно, естественно я не помню, потому что это скучно. Я не запоминаю скучные вещи, я запоминаю только действительно что-то полезное и интересное.</p><p>– Да? Что, например?</p><p>– На первом курсе, когда проходил Хэллоуин, я решил одеться в костюм скелета, и так вышло, что Лань Чжань повторил за мной, когда мы случайно столкнулись с ним в коридоре, я предложил ему пойти так парочкой, он разозлился на меня и начал отпихивать в сторону, – хихикнул Вэй Ин. – В тот момент я не очень хорошо закрепил свою волшебную палочку, и она отвалилась от штанов, упала, а потом на долю секунды окрасила волосы Лань Ванцзи в ярко-розовый цвет. Я так долго смеялся, что даже не заметил, как Лань Чжань от меня ушел.</p><p>Не Хуайсан моргнул.</p><p>– Мда… Почему я даже не удивлен. Что еще ты помнишь про Лань Ванцзи?</p><p>– Хех, много, – улыбнулся Вэй Усянь. – Не досконально, конечно, но подобные ситуации не хочешь – запомнишь.</p><p>– Доля секунды… Как можно запомнить долю секунды?</p><p>– Ой, а еще я помню, как был день, когда вместо привычной белой одежды Лань Чжань не смог найти свою мантию и на отправке поезда, на каникулы, вырядился в цвет слоновой кости.</p><p>– …</p><p>– Что? Я не вру, такое действительно было. Кажется, это был четвертый курс. Или пятый? Нет, все-таки четвертый. Да, в тот год вместо заколки он собрал волосы в хвост, а такое точно произошло на четвертом курсе, потому что я тогда стоял рядом с ним, и он был лишь немного выше меня. Это уже на пятом курсе он начал прибавлять в росте. Так что, да. Точно четвертый курс. </p><p>– Ты нормальный, нет?</p><p>– А что я такого сказал?</p><p>– Цвет слоновой кости? Как ты можешь отличить белый цвет от цвета слоновой кости?</p><p>– Да брось, на Лань Чжане это заметно. Его кожа очень светлого оттенка, поэтому, когда он надевает разные цвета, они очень хорошо выделяются.</p><p>– Ты не… О, боже. Закончим на этом. </p><p>– А?! Почему? </p><p>– Потому что я не собираюсь опять выслушивать целый час о том, что делал Лань Ванцзи, во что он был одет, какой у него был цвет волос, и какого он был роста. Как ты… Как ты вообще можешь помнить про него подобные вещи?!</p><p>– А что такого? Я всегда считал его своим д… – Вэй Ин запнулся и закусывая губу, отвернул голову немного в сторону, скрывая внезапно порозовевшие щеки. – Другом. Да. Я всегда считал его своим другом, хах. Поэтому я и помню про него все это.</p><p>– Да? Если я отвернусь, сможешь сказать, какой у меня цвет глаз?</p><p>– А? Э-э-э… зеленый. Кажется…</p><p>– В каком году у меня появился этот веер?</p><p>– В… Э-э-э… На… На третьем курсе, да?</p><p>– Что я подарил тебе в том году на Рождество?</p><p>– Печенье? Да, точно! Целую пачку тыквенного печенья! </p><p>– Ты отвратителен, – возмущенно фыркнул Не Хуайсан, ведь Вэй Усянь не смог дать ни одного правильного варианта ответа. – Лань Ванцзи не твоя жена, чтобы ты мог так досконально знать о нем столько вещей.</p><p>– Ч-чего?! Конечно, Лань Чжань не моя-</p><p>– Ты звал меня?</p><p>– Л-ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ?! – Вэй Усянь резко дернулся в сторону, заплетаясь в собственных ногах и едва ли не падая в сугроб носом. – Лань Чжань, ты чего так незаметно подкрадываешься?!</p><p>– Мгм. Так вышло.</p><p>– Так ведь и до разрыва сердца недалеко, фу-у-у-ух… – Вэй Усянь вновь пришел в себя и, отнимая руку от сердца, злобно зыркнул в сторону Хуайсана. – Так что насчет твоего брата? Мы же выяснили, что у меня хорошая память на многие мелочи.</p><p>– …касающиеся Лань Ванцзи… – пробубнил Хуайсан себе под нос, прикрывая рот веером. </p><p>Слизеринец вздохнул, а потом сунул руку и вытащил из складок мантии маленький мешочек. Он быстро запустил в него ладонь, и уже в следующее мгновение в его руке была колдография, на которой были изображены двое парней. Один был совсем маленький и находился у взрослого на руках, а другой парень, который как раз и являлся взрослым, стоял и махал рукой прямо в камеру. После яркой вспышки маленький мальчик резко закрывал лицо руками и принимался плакать, а старший сразу же прижимал его к себе и успокаивающе гладил по голове, продолжая улыбаться. Вэй Усянь внимательнее присмотрелся к подростку, когда цикл продолжил повторяться. Лань Ванцзи рядом с ним тихо хмыкнул себе под нос.</p><p>– Это я и Минцзюэ, – ответил Не Хуайсан, убирая снимок обратно в мешочек. – И как видишь, он не похож на эту статую, с какой стороны не посмотри.</p><p>– Ага… Да, не похож, но… Так странно, – Вэй Усянь подпер рукой подборок, задумываясь. – Как будто бы… Я как будто совсем недавно видел кого-то очень похожего на этого парня. А у вас случайно нет других детей в семье?</p><p>– Исключено.</p><p>– Что? Совсем-совсем? И на стороне никого?</p><p>– Захлопнись, – возмутился Хуайсан. </p><p>– Вай, да ладно тебе, я же пошутил, просто… Хм-м… Лань Чжань, а ты чего на меня так смотришь?</p><p>– Я тоже как будто видел.</p><p>– Что? – прыснул Не Хуайсан.</p><p>– Видишь! Я же говорю тебе, а ты мне не веришь. Уж Хангуан-цзюню ты должен поверить безоговорочно, он же всегда бывает прав, так ведь?</p><p>Не Хуайсан показательно закатил глаза и спрятался за веером, подкидывая еще немного веток саламандре на панцирь.</p><p>– Никому из вас двоих я не поверю. Только и делаете, что поддакиваете друг другу в последнее время. Лань Ванцзи так вообще пугает.</p><p>– Чего? – фыркнул Вэй Усянь, скрещивая руки на груди. – Ничего Лань Чжань мне не поддакивает. Когда такое было?</p><p>– А разве вчера Лань Ванцзи не тащил все твои учебники, потому что ты его об этом попросил?</p><p>– Я ничего не просил, он сам отнял у меня книги! Скажи же, Лань Чжань!</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– А позавчера вечером, на последней тренировке Лань Ванцзи сел на твою метлу и летал на ней пока не закончилось, а ты летал на его.</p><p>– Ну, и что? – удивился Вэй Усянь. – Просто мы по ошибке столкнулись в раздевалке и перепутали метлы. Да, Лань Чжань?</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– Ага, особенно с учетом, что они у вас даже цветом не похожи, не то, что формой… – прошептал Хуайсан. – А сегодня утром за завтраком Лань Ванцзи выгораживал тебя перед профессором Стебль.</p><p>– Так он правду сказал, те парни сами разбили окна теплицы, а все свалили на меня.</p><p>– Да? И откуда у него была такая информация?</p><p>– Просто мы были вместе в тот вечер, – спокойно ответил Вэй Ин. – Собирали цветы для-</p><p>– Чего вы делали?</p><p>– Цветы собирали для-</p><p>– Нет, не продолжай. Уже этой информации достаточно, – Не Хуайсан поднял руку вверх и покачал головой. – Хангуан-цзюнь выполняет все, что ты его просишь и соглашается со всем. Он даже на совместных уроках по зельеварению больше не отвечает первым и всегда отдает это право тебе, хотя раньше вы оба соперничали.</p><p>– Да ты… Да и что с того-то, что отдает? Может, он сам не знает ответа, вот я и отвечал в это время первым.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи и не знает ответа?</p><p>Не Хуайсан посмотрел на Лань Ванцзи, а Лань Ванцзи перевел взгляд на саламандру, считая ее в этот момент очень интересной для лицезрения. Слизеринец цыкнул.</p><p>– Да скажи сейчас все, что угодно, и Лань Ванцзи это выполнит.</p><p>– Ха-а, поспорим за ящик выпивки, а? – усмехнулся Вэй Усянь, явно уверенный в своей победе. – Лань Чжань, а подними меня на руки и запрыгни вон на ту статую с драконом.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи перевел взгляд с саламандры на Вэй Усяня, который ему еще и подмигнул для большего фарса. Не Хуайсан замер в ожидании, а когда спустя несколько секунд так ничего и не произошло, Вэй Ин повернулся к другу и развел руки в стороны.</p><p>– Ну вот. Види-и-и-и-А-А-А-А-А-АА-А-А-А! ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ! ТЫ ЧТО ТВОРИШЬ?! ПОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ НА ЗЕМЛЮ! ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ! ЛАНЬ ЧЖА-А-А-А-А-АНЬ!</p><p>Не Хуайсан со скучающей миной проводил этот прыжок в один конец взглядом и пошел за новой порцией дров. Се Лянь, который все это время стоял у самого дальнего костра рядом с Хуа Чэном, который отдал ему свою накидку, удивленно вытянулся в лице и указал пальцем в сторону двоих парней, которые находились на снежной скульптуре.</p><p>– Сань Лан, а это Лань Ванцзи держит на руках Вэй Усяня?</p><p>Хуа Чэн отвел взгляд от Его Высочества и посмотрел в ту сторону, куда сейчас смотрели все ученики без исключения. Очень многие уже начали в открытую шептаться и создавать новые сплетни.</p><p>– Да. Похоже на то, – улыбнулся Сань Лан. – Гэгэ тепло?</p><p>– А? Ага… Да, тепло, а ты разве не… </p><p>– Да?</p><p>– Ты разве не… хочешь что-нибудь сказать?</p><p>Хуа Чэн хмыкнул и пододвинулся ближе к парню, опуская голову на его плечо и приобнимая за плечи одной рукой.</p><p>– Да, – ответил Сань Лан. – Я рад, что Хангуан-цзюнь решил поменять стратегию.</p><p>– В каком смысле?</p><p>– Ай-яй, гэгэ… Посмотри, кажется, наша саламандра начинает гаснуть, нужно скорее подкинуть на нее веточек. Подожди меня здесь, хорошо?</p><p>– А? Тебя? Д-да… Хорошо.</p><p>Се Лянь посмотрел вслед уходящему Сань Лану, а потом снова посмотрел в сторону Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяня, которые уже успели спуститься. Вэй Ин стоял рядом со своим однокурсником и что-то пытался тому доказать, размахивая руками в разные стороны, а тот в свою очередь, загородившись веером, качал головой, уходя от того в сторону.</p><p>Та картина была такая живая и запоминающаяся, что у обоих парней, сидящих на лестнице в темном коридоре, четко всплыла перед глазами сама собой. Вэй Усянь глубоко вздохнул, а потом повернулся к Его Высочеству. Тот все еще сидел, выпрямив спину, и сложил руки на коленях, отчего Вэй Ину стало смешно. Се Лянь действительно выглядел мило. Неудивительно, что он превратился в ласку, да и был он из той троицы самым спокойным животным. Сань Лану правда тогда повезло, что он заграбастал уход за таким неприхотливым парнем себе. </p><p>– Вздыхаешь?</p><p>– Ага, – Вэй Ин кивнул головой и опустил ее на подогнутые к груди колени. – Слушай, Се Лянь. Мне вот что интересно. Как ты э-э-э… Ну-у-у…</p><p>– Как я что?</p><p>– Как ты так спокойно рядом с ним находишься?</p><p>Се Лянь похлопал глазами, а непринужденная и легкая улыбка, что до этого украшала его лицо, внезапно окаменела. Его брови приподнялись вверх, а голова мягко склонилась на бок.</p><p>– Что, прости?</p><p>– Просто… Когда Лань Чжань стал так себя вести, я не… Пф-ф-ф… Черт, это вообще-то сложно говорить вслух.</p><p>– Мм?</p><p>– Как бы… </p><p>– Да?</p><p>– Я не то, чтобы… </p><p>– Что?</p><p>– То есть… Э-э… Да чтоб тебя, как бы это лучше назвать-то…</p><p>Вэй Усянь прикрыл рот ладонью, а его пальцы застучали по губам, пока он старательно обдумывал предложение в своей голове. Се Лянь рядом с ним выглядел все еще очень сконфуженно и удивленно, потому что ни черта не соображал, о чем с ним пытаются поговорить. И почему в последнее время все в округе либо недоговаривают информацию, либо уходят от ответа, либо говорят вообще абсолютную несуразицу? Неужели сложно просто сказать так, как есть? Се Лянь, например, всегда привык говорить вещи прямо. Так же гораздо лучше. Зато никто от недосказанностей мучиться не будет, и лишнее время это не отнимет.</p><p>Вэй Ин закусил губу, а когда он снова посмотрел в сторону Его Высочества, то профиль лица принца внезапно преобразился и поплыл. Перед глазами мелькнул смутный образ забинтованного наполовину лица, а потом Сань Лан повернулся к нему и хмыкнул.</p><p>– Есть два типа людей, Вэй Ин.</p><p>Они оба сидели в гостиной Слизерина. Здесь уже давно никого не было. Часы показывали первый час ночи, а огонь в камине создавал приятный трескающий звук для ушей.</p><p>– Два? </p><p>– Ага, – кивнул Сань Лан. – Первый тип, когда им кто-то нравится, они сразу говорят об этом. А второй тип обычно скрывает это до последнего. Как думаешь, ты к какому типу относишься?</p><p>– К первому, конечно же. Зачем скрывать это? Легче сразу подойти и сказать все в лицо, чем умирать от ожидания и неопределенности.</p><p>– Да? Тогда почему же ты до сих пор этого не сделал?</p><p>Хуа Чэн растянул губы в насмешливой улыбке и продолжил:</p><p>– Знаешь… Обычно всех нас с самого начала можно отнести к первому типу. Мы все хотим поскорее признаться, но… Виноваты обстоятельства, или другие люди, всегда по-разному, и хлоп. Человек уже становится вторым типом. </p><p>– К чему ты это?</p><p>– По тебе видно, что до тебя дошло все. Почему ты об этом ему не скажешь?</p><p>Вэй Усянь пораженно замер с открытым ртом.</p><p>– Это не… Я не…</p><p>– Да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Сань Лан. – Боишься, что тебя пошлют? Это нормально. Обычно поэтому многие и не признаются. Потому что жить с надеждой на лучшее, куда приятнее, чем жить без надежды вообще. Правда, ведь?</p><p>– Хей, а что насчет тебя?</p><p>– Мм?</p><p>– По тебе тоже много что видно. Ты ведешь себя так только с ним. Может, я не сразу замечаю какие-то изменения в себе, но в других это сделать проще. Ну, и что? Ты у нас какой тип?</p><p>– Ха-а-а-ах… Пытаешься меня подловить?</p><p>– А ты уходишь от ответа.</p><p>– Да, потому что, во-первых, мы сейчас о тебе говорим, ты же пришел ко мне за советом. А во-вторых, ты и сам знаешь про меня, кто я такой. </p><p>– Черт, да пошел ты в задницу. Почему ты вечно весь из себя такой идеальный? Не мудрено, что тебе нечего бояться сказать что-то вслух.</p><p>– Это неправда.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Я же человек, – грустно улыбнулся Хуа Чэн. – Я тоже много чего боюсь сказать и сделать, но еще раз. Тебе не о чем волноваться.</p><p>– Да с чего ты-</p><p>– Вэй Ин, просто открой глаза и отключи свой мозг. Как ты думаешь, почему твой Лань Ванцзи так бесится от моего присутствия? </p><p>– А? Ах, это… Это мне и самому интересно, ты же не делал ничего плохого, поэтому-</p><p>– Боже, ты действительно придурок.</p><p>– Не обзывайся!</p><p>– Он ревнует.</p><p>Вэй Ин замер во второй раз.</p><p>– Чего? Кто? Лань Чжань? Лань Чжань ревнует? С чего бы ему…</p><p>– Но ты можешь расслабиться, ты не один, кто здесь дурачок-</p><p>– Эй! </p><p>– ...у вас вся школа – беспросветные идиоты, – усмехнулся Хуа Чэн, подпирая рукой подбородок и вальяжно устраиваясь в кресле, отводя взгляд к камину. – Все постоянно твердят о том, что Лань Ванцзи тебя ненавидел все эти годы, хах. Знаешь, как только я тогда его увидел в первый день, его взгляд на тебя говорил сам за себя. А уж когда решился это проверить лишний раз и заступиться за твою тушку, встав перед тобой… Пха-ха-ха! Это было так забавно! Я думал он меня на месте превратит в горстку пепла! </p><p>– Но Лань Чжань же всегда-</p><p>– Ах, да. Я слышал о том, что ты творил с бедным парнем все эти годы. Вообще-то тут тебе должно быть стыдно, но… Я не берусь судить, кто из вас, в какой момент, стал виноват сильнее другого. Проблема в том, что ты продолжал подшучивать над ним в своей манере, а Лань Ванцзи продолжал беситься из-за того, что ты шутишь, а не имеешь в виду все те вещи серьезно. Мне рассказали историю с открытками на Валентинов день. Вэй Усянь… Лань Ванцзи поистине благородный человек. Если бы ты поступил так со мной, я бы спалил все волосы на твоей голове.</p><p>– Мои волосы?!</p><p>– Это было действительно жестоко.</p><p>– Но я… Постой, а я… Получается, если Лань Чжань все это время меня... а я написал ему все то и потом смеялся… Вот черт… Черт, черт, черт! Сань Лан! Я ужасен! Почему Лань Чжань просто не мог мне это сказать?! Зачем он терпел все мои выходки?! </p><p>– Почему? Потому что он безнадежен, хах!</p><p>– Я отвратителен… О, но теперь-то я понимаю, почему ты мне сказал не называть ту фразу про друзей, и… А-а-а-а, так вот почему он говорил мне, что мы с ним не друзья. Но это ведь. Мерлин, но это ведь тоже бессмысленно! Неужели он не мог выбрать фразу, которая была бы более осмысленной?! Лань Чжань просто…</p><p>– Ужасен?</p><p>– Еще раз оскорбишь его, и я выколю тебе второй глаз.</p><p>– Ха-ха! А ты забавный, Вэй Ин, – Сань Лан повернулся к нему и мягко посмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой, – Поэтому-то ты мне и нравишься.</p><p>– Ох, ну теперь я действительно понимаю, почему Лань Чжань тебя не любит. Ты мог отмочить подобную фразу в его присутствии.</p><p>– Но я же по-дружески. Ты мне не интересен.</p><p>– Тебе интересны парни королевских кровей? – Вэй Усянь поиграл бровями.</p><p>– Будешь его дразнить, и я выколю тебе оба глаза, – Хуа Чэн наклонился вперед.</p><p>– Кажется, хоть это у нас взаимно.</p><p>– М-мм. Нам стоит создать совместный клуб по интересам.</p><p>Вэй Усянь расслабил плечи и покачал головой из стороны в сторону. Сань Лан действительно неподражаем. Несмотря на то, что он мог говорить бесячие вещи, атмосфера и аура, витающие в воздухе вокруг него, были пропитаны спокойствием. Поэтому всегда Вэй Ин чувствовал себя с ним менее зажато, поэтому привык к этому парню достаточно быстро, поэтому он видел в Се Ляне какую-то часть от самого Сань Лана. Се Лянь рядом с ним тоже был очень спокойный. Даже сейчас, просто сидя и ничего не говоря, он невольно напоминал ему образ Хуа Чэна.</p><p>Но проморгавшись и убрав с лица Его Высочества мысленный образ друга, Вэй Ин откашлялся, качая головой. Кажется, от него все еще ожидали пояснения к тому, что он сказал ранее.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь? Ты так и не объяснил. Что значит спокойно с ним нахожусь?</p><p>– Да-а, – протянул Вэй Ин, вздыхая в очередной раз и проводя рукой по лицу. – Забудь. С вами обоими действительно спокойно, поэтому и вам обоим тоже вполне спокойно друг с другом.</p><p>– ???</p><p>– А вот мне сейчас бы чего-нибудь выпить, – заговорил унылым голосом Слизеринец. – Последний день как-никак.</p><p>– У меня, эм-м… Где же оно? А вот, у меня кое-что есть для тебя.</p><p>– Ух ты, у тебя есть лишняя бутылка? Где достал?</p><p>– Ах, ха, нет-нет, – Се Лянь улыбнулся и вытащил из складок мантии паровую булочку, завернутую в полу-прозрачный пакетик. – Я купил ее, когда мы ходили в Хогсмид совсем недавно. Это булочка из «Сладкого королевства». Ты выглядишь немного грустно в последнее время каждый раз, когда остаешься один. Поэтому я подумал, что тебе она нужнее.</p><p>– Булочка?</p><p>Вэй Усянь растерянно принял угощение, начиная медленно разворачивать лакомство.</p><p>– Она помогает избавиться от грустных мыслей. Так было написано на упаковке, – ответил Се Лянь. – Продавщица сказала, что если ее съесть – становится легче. Попробуй. А я пойду, мне еще надо упаковать чемодан. Не хочу делать это с утра.</p><p>– А? Да, хорошо.</p><p>Вэй Усянь растерянно кивнул головой и посмотрел вслед скрывающейся во тьме фигуре. Он действительно грустно выглядит, когда остается один? Вот как. А он даже этого не заметил. В последние дни, когда он оставался сам с собой наедине, он только и делал, что обдумывал то свое поведение, то поведение Лань Чжаня, и от этого становился настолько хмурым и задумчивым, что, видимо, Се Лянь неправильно сумел расшифровать его эмоции. Но не отказываться же от такого благородного жеста. К тому же, кажется, Вэй Усянь бродил по этим коридорам не один час, а время ужина давным-давно прошло. Тащиться на кухню к эльфам и созидать их чересчур увеселительную компанию не очень хочется, поэтому эта булочка как никогда пришлась к месту.</p><p>Не долго думая, Вэй Усянь развернул пакетик полностью и откусил от лакомства большой кусок, принимаясь жевать.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, какой именно эффект возымеет это угощение, и как именно оно будет выгонять накопившийся стресс из тела человека.</p><p>Уже через десять минут после вкусной еды Вэй Усянь почувствовал, что его лицо становится мокрым, а когда поднял руки и протер щеки, понял, что именно с ним происходит. Он тут же начал слабо смеяться и стирать слезы с глаз, которые лились беспроглядным потоком и все не желали уходить. Постепенно их становилось все больше, бороться с ними не оставалось возможным, и Вэй Ин решил, что вероятнее всего им необходимо полностью закончиться и уже потом ему предстоит сходить на умывание в уборную.</p><p>Парень спокойно прикрыл глаза и облокотился головой и стенку, ожидая момента, когда он полностью выплачется. </p><p>Именно в таком положении на него и наткнулся патрулирующий коридоры Когтевранец. На плечо Вэй Усяня легла чужая рука, и он вздрогнул, тут же распахивая оба глаза. </p><p>– А? Что? Я… задремал? – Вэй Усянь шмыгнул носом, прогоняя последствия заклинания очищения и начал подниматься с пола. </p><p>– Вэй Ин.</p><p>В темноте не сразу можно было понять, кто именно перед тобой стоит. Было видно лишь складки черной мантии, и маленький значок вышитый на груди. Герб синего орла значил, что человек из Когтеврана, но вот когда Вэй Усянь окончательно пробудился ото сна и поморгал, силясь рассмотреть лицо перед собственным глазами, понял, кто именно перед ним оказался.</p><p>– Лань Чжань? </p><p>– Ты плакал?</p><p>– Я-то? А-а-а, это. Это… </p><p>– Вэй Ин, что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел? Скажи, кто это сделал, и я-</p><p>– Не-не-не-нет, Лань Чжань, ты не так понял, – Вэй Усянь принялся расцеплять грубую хватку, которой Лань Ванцзи сжал его за плечи. – Это просто булочка с корицей.</p><p>– Булочка с корицей?</p><p>– Ага.</p><p>– Но на ужин не было-</p><p>– Не та булочка, Се Лянь дал мне ее и у нее был очищающий эффект, якобы съешь такую, и все печали уйдут. Ну, они и ушли… Через слезы, мда. Не самый мужественный способ, но мне действительно полегчало. А ты что здесь делаешь?</p><p>– Патрулирую.</p><p>– Стоило сразу догадаться, эх, – Вэй Усянь отошел от парня на шаг и поднял руки вверх, подвязывая свои волосы обратно в хвостик. – Лучше бы отоспался перед завтрашним днем. </p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>Вэй Ин хмыкнул и начал двигаться вперед, ожидая что староста последует за ним, и Лань Ванцзи последовал. Они прошли несколько поворотов, выходя из коридора и спускаясь по смежному проходу в другой, когда Вэй Усянь повернулся к Лань Чжаню.</p><p>– Слушай, а что значит твое «мгм»?</p><p>– …</p><p>– Просто ты иногда это говоришь как «да», а иногда и как «нет», а сейчас… Тебя так сложно понять, Лань Чжань. Тебе бы научиться говорить прямее.</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– Пха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи приподнял брови, смотря на Вэй Усяня и продолжая идти по о бок от него. На всякий случай парень выставил руку позади спины Вэй Ина, потому что как только тот начинал громко смеяться, его глаза механически закрывались. Вот и сейчас. Он хохотал на весь коридор, забывая смотреть под ноги.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ой не могу! Хотя, нет. Оставайся таким. Мне так больше нравится! Ты такой смешной, ты знаешь? Меня за всю жизнь никто так, кроме тебя, не веселил!</p><p>– …</p><p>– Кстати, раз ты патрулируешь коридоры, значит уже наступил комендантский час, да?</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– Не хочешь отчитать меня?</p><p>– …</p><p>– Я ведь шатаюсь по коридорам в неположенное время, – улыбнулся Вэй Усянь, щуря глаза и подстраиваясь со своего бока ближе к парню. – Раньше ты всегда за это снимал с меня очки? Неужели на этом наша прелюдия закончилась и больше никогда не повторится?</p><p>– Вэй Ин!</p><p>– Ва-а-а, чего ты кричишь? Нас же другие старосты услышат!</p><p>– Эй! Здесь кто-то есть?! Я слышал вы кричали! Нарушение комендантского часа карается снятием очков с вашего факультета! Немедленно подойдите ко мне!</p><p>– Смотри, что ты натворил! – зашипел Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ему не ответил. </p><p>Оба парня замерли посередине коридора рядом с развилкой, и Вэй Усянь, видя приближение света с того конца и постепенно усиливающийся стук от ботинок, нырнул в темный проход, таща за собой Лань Ванцзи. Конечно же, по сути Лань Чжаню не нужно было прятаться. Он сам сейчас находился в патруле, поэтому если бы он вдруг столкнулся со старостой факультета, то просто бы кивнул ему головой и прошел мимо. Вэй Усянь отчасти знал это, но так же он знал, что если его поймают рядом с Лань Ванцзи прямо сегодня, то очки снимут с них обоих. Из-за перемены в настроении Когтевранца, все начали сплетничать, что Вэй Ин наложил на старосту какое-то заклятие, а то и вовсе теперь тот перешел на темную сторону и теперь у них пропал прекрасный святой человек. </p><p>Если Лань Ванцзи заметят в такое время в его компании, обоим не будет ничего хорошего. Вэй Усянь плотно прижался к стенке и притянул к себе Лань Чжаня, держа парня рядом с собой. Тот не сопротивлялся и вел себя тихо. Мимо них прямо сейчас прошелся Цзян Чэн, и тогда Вэй Ин подумал, что действительно поступил правильно. Поймай их его брат, так снял бы всю сотню. Он особо бесился из-за поведения этих двоих.</p><p>Вэй Усянь облегченно выдохнул, когда Гриффиндорец, ничего не найдя, ушел по-другому пути, но продолжил стоять на месте, замечая странную деталь. Когда он решился спрятаться здесь, он просто притянул Лань Чжаня к себе, но теперь же Лань Ванцзи стоял к нему совсем вплотную. Его дыхание опаляло открывшийся участок шеи, а руки располагались в районе талии, приобнимая и притягивая к себе.</p><p>Вэй Усянь поднял голову, сталкиваясь с парнем взглядами и продолжая сохранять тишину.</p><p>
  <em>– Ты хорошо рассуждаешь, Сань Лан. Но я не понимаю одного… Почему он вдруг решил поменять свое отношение так резко? Мы и раньше ругались. Но почему сейчас?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– А-а-а… Вот ты о чем. А сам не догадываешься?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Тц, достал. Если бы я знал, то не спросил бы.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сань Лан мягко улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к камину и вглядываясь в пламя.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Если ты все мне рассказал честно, то…</em>
</p><p><em>– Я рассказал все слово в слово!</em><br/><br/>Лань Ванцзи приблизился к нему и прижался плотнее так, что между их грудными клетками совсем не осталось места. Его глаза внимательно и изучающе разглядывали все эмоции, которые сейчас отражались во взгляде Вэй Усяня. Тот сглотнул, поднимая руки вверх и опуская их на плечи Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>
  <em>– Тогда все просто.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Не тяни, ты-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Ты сказал ему то, чего он боится больше всего, и это заставило его одуматься и резко начать действовать всеми возможными способами, уже безо всякой боязни и предостережений, что его пошлют или оттолкнут.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Что?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Он никогда тебе ничего не говорил, потому что ты от него никогда не отказывался, Вэй Ин. А когда тебя переполнила обида сполна, и ты так резко выдал ему слова о том, что больше никогда с ним не заговоришь… Конечно же, его это подкосило. Понимаешь, в чем дело? Ему достаточно было просто видеть тебя и говорить с тобой. Пусть и мельком, и пусть односложно, пусть порой и выплевывать одни оскорбления, но ты продолжал быть рядом. А в тот момент ты дал ему понять, что он лишится даже самого малого. Думаю… Это повергло его в шок. Ты же сам сказал, что он резко остановился и пошел за тобой.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Да…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Когда человека лишают последнего ценного, того, за что он цеплялся, и чем дорожил, это… Может заставить нас поменяться и начать действовать. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сань Лан тихо хихикнул и повернулся к Вэй Усяню.</em>
</p><p><em>– Не думаешь?</em><br/><br/>Вэй Усянь выдохнул. Зрачки в его глазах задрожали.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, знаешь… </p><p>Он так и не договорил, резко обрываясь на середине предложения и заставляя себя замолчать. </p><p>Вэй Усянь подумал о том, что в молчании действительно кроется очень многое, особенно для них двоих. Потому что все это время они только и делали, что вредили друг другу, стоило им открыть рот и что-то произнести. Вэй Ин мягко улыбнулся и спокойно опустил голову на плечо парня, который вздрогнул, но не отстранился, точно так же прижавшись и зарываясь носом в черные волосы.</p><p>С того самого момента, как Лань Ванцзи обнял его еще тогда в ванной, все, чего до жути и так сильно хотелось Вэй Усяню – это оказаться в таких теплых и нежных объятиях хотя бы еще разок. И сейчас, в эту минуту, на его сердце расцвело то долгожданное и желанное полное спокойствие и умиротворение. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>В момент, когда, чтобы понять друг друга,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>слова вам больше не нужны – магия теряет свою силу.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. огненный виски</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хуа Чэн старался вести себя благоразумно. Он велел Мобэй Цзюню как следует проветриться, ведь его друг выглядел неважно. Он забрал у него вещи и пошел относить те в их спальню. Он так же похвастался, что смог-таки прикупить бутылочку огненного виски в последний раз, когда они смогли вырваться в Хогсмид, и прямо сейчас та была припрятана в его складках мантии. Его настроение было слегка приподнятым, хоть и оставалось еще несколько часов до отъезда. </p><p>Уже спускаясь на лестнице пятого этажа, Сань Лан, который раздумывал стоит ли предложить выпить Се Ляню, или не портить такое непорочное дитя сим неблагопристойным занятием, внезапно столкнулся на лестнице с Шан Цинхуа. Видок у парня был потрепанный, а синяки под глазами были не хуже, чем у Мобэй Цзюня. Хуа Чэн тихо хмыкнул и шепнул в правую ладонь несколько чар, специально подходя ближе к парню и легонько касаясь его плеча.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа вздрогнул, оборачиваясь и смотря на парня глазами испуганного оленя.</p><p>– Ч-что?</p><p>– Говорю тебя звал профессор по трансфигурации.</p><p>– Профессор Макгонагалл?</p><p>– Наверное, черт ее знает, я так плох в запоминании имен, – улыбнулся Сань Лан и махнул парню рукой, спрыгивая на следующие ступеньки.</p><p>Хуа Чэн мысленно поаплодировал сам себе, после чего он благополучно двинулся дальше и менее чем через двадцать минут уже был в подземельях, кидая вещи Мобэя к нему на кровать. Сань Лан задумчиво оценил ситуацию, постукивая себя пальцем по подбородку. В свете последних событий и, если учесть, что эти парни столкнутся, вряд ли Мобэй Цзюнь сегодня придет ночевать в их комнату. Следовательно это могло означать, что вся жилплощадь на эти несколько квадратных метров сегодня принадлежит одному Хуа Чэну. Следовательно ничего не мешает ему притащить и к себе кого-нибудь. Следовательно…</p><p>– Срочно надо выпить!</p><p>Просто потому что подумать о том, что ты хочешь сделать – это просто. А вот чтобы воплотить мечты в реальность – нужна нехилая сила воли и пара капель для храбрости. Сань Лан откупорил крышку и сделал несколько больших глотков прямо из горла. Его губы плотно сомкнулись вокруг горлышка, а язык обожгла терпкая жидкость неприятного вкуса. Горлу сразу же стало горячо, а когда он отвел бутылку от лица, по подбородку стекло несколько бронзовых капелек, которые парень принялся вытирать рукавом. Огненный виски славился тем, что хорошенько дает по шарам, тогда как наутро от него обещали, что голова трещать не будет. Не то, чтобы Хуа Чэн был алкоголиком, чтобы иметь похмелье, все же жизнь с Мобэем и его дядей, который почему-то считал, что два парня под его крылом уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы скрасить ему компанию унылым вечером, говорила сама за себя.</p><p>Лингуань-шан не плохой взрослый. Он просто немного безответственный. Ему повезло, что и у его племянника и у Хуа Чэна есть голова на плечах, чтобы периодически избегать подобных посиделок, но вообще пару раз этот веселый мужик, который постоянно, когда выпьет, подкалывает парней на тему любовных связей с проституками, все-таки умудрялся добиться своего, и на утро Сань Лан еле отрывал голову от подушки. В такие моменты особенно бываешь благодарен исцеляющим чарам. Что в магии действительно хорошо, так это мгновенное заживление мелких неурядиц.</p><p>К тому моменту, как Сань Лан выпил одну треть бутылки, он икнул, а его щеки едва заметно покраснели. Все-таки старик в лавке не обманул, когда говорил, что пьянеешь ты быстрее, чем с обычного алкоголя. Хуа Чэн принялся снимать с себя мантию, оставаясь просто в красной кофте и штанах, и подошел к зеркалу, старательно пытаясь пригладить волосы. Бинты все еще продолжали скрывать половину его лица, и это было хорошо, потому что в следующее же мгновение улыбка растянулась сама по себе, а затем Хуа Чэн и вовсе принялся громко смеяться, прикрывая рот рукой.</p><p>Он быстро спрятал бутылку за пазухой и пинком ноги открыл дверь. Парочка Слизеринцев, которые проходили в этот момент мимо его комнаты, в ужасе отскочили в разные стороны, а парень лишь спокойно вышел и принялся двигаться вперед, пританцовывая и напевая себе под нос песенку. </p><p>Когда он прошел в таком виде по гостиной, все пространство погрузилось в тишину. Его провожали действительно странными взглядами, на которые парню в этот момент было абсолютно все равно. Он даже не осознал вовремя, что и портрет открывает пинком ноги. Дошло до него лишь в момент, когда Сань Лан оказался за пределами гостиной в темном коридоре. Портрет, на котором все это время восседал седовласый мужчина, возмущенно закричал ему вслед:</p><p>– Ты что?! Ненормальный?! А если бы ты мне спину сломал?! Чокнутые дети… И откуда вы только такие беретесь. Вас всех надо наказать!</p><p>Сань Лан хихикнул и поднял правую руку вверх. Щелкнув пальцами, рядом с его головой возникло несколько серебряных бабочек, которые кружились и освещали ему дорогу.</p><p>Стоило покинуть пределы подземелий, как Хуа Чэн поднялся по лестнице и понял, что вообще-то пока он туда-сюда ходил от последнего занятия и вливал в себя алкоголь прошло порядком больше времени, чем он рассчитывал.</p><p>Сань Лан нахмурил брови и выставил руку вперед, загибая пальцы.</p><p>– Один, два, три, четыре… Пя-</p><p>– Хуа Чэн!</p><p>– Ты кто?</p><p>Хуа Чэн расстроился, ведь его сбили со счета, а когда он повернул голову, дабы рассмотреть, кто именно его вообще позвал, то в голове заплясали чертята. Лань Ванцзи направлялся в его сторону уверенной походкой. Его мантия развивалась от быстрой ходьбы, а шарфик вокруг шеи, который он стягивал одной рукой, свидетельствовал о том, что, похоже, староста только что был на улице.</p><p>– Ла-а-ань Ванцзи, добрый вечер. Что ты забыл в такой холод за пределами теплых стен?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи удивленно выгнул бровь. От Сань Лана пахло чем-то странным. Лань Чжань ранее не ощущал такой ярко-выраженный аромат, и он не мог сказать, что именно он ему напоминает. Если особо не угадывать, то можно было предположить, что Хуа Чэн вылил на себя целую флягу очень едких и проспиртованных духов.</p><p>– Я обходил окрестности замка. Это входит в мои обязанности.</p><p>– А-а-а… Какой ты хороший мальчик, – улыбнулся Сань Лан. </p><p>– Я… Что ты сказал?</p><p>Сань Лан не ответил и только посмеялся себе под нос. Он сделал уверенный шаг к парню, а тот наоборот отошел от него назад. </p><p>– Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?</p><p>– На удивление я чувствую себя очень уверенным в себе! А ты? Почему ты не рядом с Вэй Ином?</p><p>– Почему ты... Почему ты зовешь его так?</p><p>– А как мне его звать? – хмыкнул Хуа Чэн. – Это его имя. </p><p>– Это… Забудь.</p><p>– О-о-о, многоуважаемый Хангуан-цзюнь, почему ты продолжаешь строить эту глупую игру, выдвигая меня на роль его кавалера? </p><p>Лань Ванцзи замер, распахивая глаза. Его рот вместе с этим самопроизвольно приоткрылся.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Ты слишком очевиден. Хватит ревновать его к каждому столбу. А ко мне в особенности.</p><p>– Я не… – Лань Ванцзи возмущенно сделал еще несколько шагов назад, мочки его ушей заалели. – Я не ревную! </p><p>– Да ладно заливать, – Хуа Чэн отмахнулся и подмигнул. – Посуди сам, никто ему, кроме тебя, все равно не нужен. Вы такие два тугодума. Наблюдать за вами одно удовольствие, но вам повезло, что я добрый души человек.</p><p>– Ты… Ты не… </p><p>Хуа Чэн наклонил голову набок, а потом приложил палец к губам, имитируя жестами знак тишины. Лань Ванцзи закрыл рот чисто на рефлексах, а когда понял, что не желает подчиняться кому-то вроде Хуа Чэна было уже поздно. Парень начал шептать:</p><p>– В самом деле? Думаешь я злой, всю мою злость ты оценишь в другой раз, если захочешь. К примеру завтра? Да, мне надо будет кое-что сделать и поговорить с тобой еще раз, но сегодня… Ха-ха, думаю ты заслужил то, чтобы кое-кто не видел тебя упавшим в грязь лицом. Ты в курсе, что Вэй Усянь, когда ему надо подумать, или слишком одиноко, уходит в башню Астрономии?</p><p>– Башня Астрономии? – повторил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Именно. И кстати, – Хуа Чэн вздернул руку в воздух и уставился на собственное запястье, как будто бы там были часы. – Мне кажется, ты уже должен был побежать в ту сторону. Нет?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сцепил зубы, а потом, собираясь что-то выплюнуть в ответ, решил, что у него еще будет для этого подходящая возможность. Парень быстро развернулся и побежал к лестницам, которые вели наверх. В этот момент он решил, что даже несмотря на то, что Хуа Чэн дал ему такую очевидную наводку, и что их кажется все-таки ничего с Вэй Усянем не связывает, все равно тот самый человек, которого он хочет ударить.</p><p>Как только мантия Когтевранца скрылась за поворотом, Сань Лан зевнул и развернулся, идя туда, куда летели бабочки. Эти самые бабочки были не просто подсветкой на тот случай, если под рукой не окажется факела, или случайно сломается фонарь. Бабочки, которые принадлежали Сань Лану, во-первых, несли в себе очень сильную защитную функцию. Все до чего касались их крылья моментально воспламенялось. Он очень хорошо умел этим способом заставать врага врасплох. Конечно, ведь никто не ожидает, что от таких изящных и красивых крохотных созданий можно было ждать беды. Во-вторых, эти бабочки так же имели при себе разум. Сань Лан сам воссоздал их с помощью техники, которую приняли заклинатели в его роду, и наделил их своими воспоминаниями. Воспоминания для подобных произведенных и преобразованных существ служат маленькими частичками души. Можно было сказать, что Хуа Чэн поделился с ними не воспоминаниями, а своей душой, поэтому его бабочки могли не просто бездумно парить, но так же выполняли и более изощренные задачки. В данный момент они летели туда, где должен был быть Се Лянь.</p><p>И вот спустя пару поворотом, каменных арок, изгибов длинных коридоров и несколько лестничных пролетов Его Высочество обнаружился стоящим одним и явно не знающим, где он находится. </p><p>Сань Лан хихикнул и щелкнул пальцами, заставляя бабочек исчезнуть. Весь проход, в котором он стоял, погрузился во тьму. Зимой темнело гораздо быстрее, чем летом, именно поэтому всего какие-то пара часов после последних лекций, и даже несмотря на то, что в некоторых коридорах вырезаны окна – темно, как в бочке. </p><p>Се Лянь стоял на развилке и оглядывался то влево, то вправо, выбирая, какой именно путь будет нужный, чтобы привести его в башню Когтеврана. Ему нужно было собрать вещи, и черт, он даже не думал, что стоит ему покинуть Вэй Ина, как он вот так запросто заблудится. Кажется, комендантский час уже наступил, и, если его поймают старосты, будет еще хуже.</p><p>Его голова вертелась из сторону в сторону, точно у куклы-болванчика.</p><p>– Ох, вот же ж… Куда же там? Как же… Сначала три поворота налево, потом лестница и срезать… Или не срезать? А куда я повернул после того этажа? Так и знал, что надо было просто выйти на улицу и взять метлу, чтобы залететь через окошко. Эти коридоры меня убивают.</p><p>– Гэгэ, не умирай. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал.</p><p>Внезапная хватка на талии и горячий шепот в шею, заставили Се Ляня закричать в голос. Он бы даже в сторону для пущей убедительности отпрыгнул, вот только его держали на месте, поэтому возможности не было. В такой темноте ему только и оставалось, что голову повернуть, чтобы рассмотреть человека рядом. Хотя, когда страх и волнение отошли, то по фразе Се Лянь смог без ошибки понять, кто перед ним.</p><p>– Сань Лан… – на выдохе произнес парень, опуская собственные ладони поверх чужих. – Сань Лан, тебе бы колокольчик на шею повесить. Зачем ты так пугаешь? </p><p>Сань Лан, растягивая губы в еще большей улыбке прильнул к Се Ляню теснее, как будто до этого они стояли недостаточно близко, и уткнулся носом в его плечо.</p><p>– Я не хотел тебя напугать. Ты стоял здесь совершенно один. Что ты тут делал в такое время?</p><p>– Ох, эм-м… – Его Высочеству не хотелось этого признавать, но все же перед ним стоял Сань Лан, а не кто-то другой, кто бы посмеялся над его запоминанием местности, поэтому он спокойно выдохнул: – Я немного заблудился… Все никак не могу запомнить эти коридоры.</p><p>– Не беда, я всегда могу ходить с тобой и указывать тебе дорогу, гэгэ.</p><p>– Сань Лан, я не могу просить тебя о помощи всегда, у тебя ведь и свои дела есть.</p><p>– Для гэгэ я совершенно свободен.</p><p>– И все же мне неудобно тебя обременять.</p><p>– Ты совсем этого не делаешь.</p><p>– Сань Лан, чем от тебя несет?</p><p>– Могу я укусить тебя за ухо?</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Что?</p><p>Последние четыре фразы они произнесли практически одновременно, поэтому сразу же после секундной тишины послышался легкий смех со стороны Хуа Чэна, который все же отстранился и отпустил Се Ляня, позволяя ему встать от себя на расстояние в несколько шагов. Он переступил с ноги на ногу и неловко потер шею.</p><p>– От меня пахнет?</p><p>Се Лянь решительно кивнул головой и вдохнул воздух через ноздри несколько раз, старательно пытаясь понять, что это за запах. Хотя для этого даже не надо было много думать, ведь Хуа Чэн смог сам себя выдать.</p><p>– Сань Лан, что это торчит у тебя сзади из-под кофты?</p><p>– Где?</p><p>– Сань Лан.</p><p>– Ох, это должно быть просто ниточка, сейчас я ее уберу.</p><p>– Стой! Какая еще ниточка? Это же целая бутылка! А, ну-ка, не уворачивайся! Дай сюда! Ты что выпил ее всю?!</p><p>Сань Лан начал действительно уворачиваться от нападок Се Ляня. Глаза обоих уже достаточно адаптировались и хоть не во всех красках, но они могли отслеживать передвижения друг друга в темноте, поэтому стоило Се Ляню приблизиться к Хуа Чэну ближе, как тот без особо труда уходил в сторону. Эта игра в кошки-мышки и крики вперемешку со смехом продлилась недолго. Сань Лан сам все закончил. Он быстро вывернулся из-под руки сверху, а потом неожиданно, когда он уже сам хотел поддаться, его резко ударили по макушке, заставляя замереть на месте и распахнуть широко глаза.</p><p>Се Лянь, воспользовавшись моментом, когда Сань Лан пребывает в растерянности, выхватил бутылку за горлышко и цокнул языком, сумев разглядеть, что она действительно не полная до краев.</p><p>– Гэгэ меня…?</p><p>Хуа Чэн тер рукой макушку, все еще пребывая в трансе от того, что его вот так запросто шлепнули по ней. Его не сколько подобное ввело в шок, сколько заставило организм перейти на новую стадию странного возбуждения. Се Лянь определенно сейчас доминировал. Кто же знал, что подобное воспринимается его нервами настолько волнительно?</p><p>– Я сделал это в целях профилактики, – Се Лянь пожал плечами, а потом, убрав с лица строгий вид, закусил губу и подошел ближе. – Сильно больно?</p><p>– Гэгэ беспокоится обо мне?</p><p>– Конечно, беспокоюсь, это ведь я тебя стукнул.</p><p>Сань Лан снова улыбнулся и вопреки ожиданиям Се Ляня, что он расстроится, только снова полез за обнимашками, притягивая парня к себе.</p><p>– Сань Ла-а-ан, ну, что ты… Давай же, нам надо уходить отсюда. И.. где ты достал эту гадость?</p><p>– Это не гадость. А куда нам надо уходить?</p><p>– Мне нужно собрать чемодан с вещами.</p><p>– Гэгэ уезжает?</p><p>Се Лянь посмеялся, прикрывая глаза, а потом кивнул головой, отвечая на вопрос:</p><p>– Конечно, уезжаю, мы все завтра уезжаем. А потом снова увидимся.</p><p>Хуа Чэн замолчал и медленно, видимо, переваривая только что полученную информацию, кивнул головой. На самом деле, мозгом он прекрасно осознавал, что все они разъезжаются по домам, однако, в данную минуту его как будто огорошили этим фактом. Все-таки старик был действительно прав, не стоило сразу столько пить, да еще и на голодный желудок. </p><p>Как только Се Лянь смог снова отцепить парня от себя, они оба смогли передвигаться, правда вот когда ступеньки стали встречаться, идя только вниз, а не наверх, Его Высочество начал что-то подозревать. Хуа Чэн пытался выхватить бутылку из его рук вот уже в третий раз, поэтому он в очередной раз просто шлепнул его по руке и покачал головой, строгим голос начиная читать лекцию:</p><p>– Ты еще несовершеннолетний, чтобы это употреблять. Признайся, тебе хоть немного стыдно?</p><p>– Мне очень стыдно, гэгэ.</p><p>– Лгун!</p><p>Сань Лан хихикнул, а потом снова потянулся к бутылке. Се Лянь вновь приготовил руку, чтобы оттолкнуть чужую кисть, но в этот раз Хуа Чэн ожидал подобного, поэтому когда их руки соприкоснулись, Сань Лан просто вывернул свою ладонь вверх и взял Се Ляня за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Его Высочество ойкнул и поднес их руки на высоту своих глаз, чтобы это разглядеть.</p><p>– Сань Лан, куда ты нас ведешь?</p><p>– К себе в комнату.</p><p>– Но я же говорил, что мне надо собрать вещи, – протянул Се Лянь. – Я хотел избежать всей этой беготни утром, а теперь… Нет, давай мы все-таки повернем, что мы вообще будем делать в твоей комнате так поздно? Мы наверняка сейчас только всех перебудим. Мобэй Цзюнь ведь уже спит, да?</p><p>– Его там нет.</p><p>– Нет? А где же он?</p><p>Сань Лан остановился, а когда Се Лянь остановился рядом с ним, он наклонился и поманил парня к себе указательным пальцем, чтобы он пододвинулся ближе. Как только тот понял намек и выставил вперед ухо, дабы туда прошептали, то услышал:</p><p>– Он играет в шахматы.</p><p>Се Лянь, ожидающий услышать все, что угодно, но не это, отстранился и удивленно вскинул брови вверх. Улыбка на лице Хуа Чэна говорила сама за себя. Кажется, его снова обманывают. Се Лянь расцепил их руки и скрестил свои на груди.</p><p>– В какие еще шахматы?</p><p>– Не знаю, какие они с Цинхуа шахматы найдут в те и сыграют.</p><p>– Шан Цинхуа с ним? Что ты… Что ты несешь, о Мерлин, – Се Лянь покачал головой из стороны в сторону и посмотрел на Сань Лана, которому очевидно очень нравилось все происходящее. – Тебя действительно нельзя оставлять сейчас одного. Ты же как большой ребенок себя ведешь. Видимо, придется тебя проводить.</p><p>– Гэгэ меня проводит.</p><p>Сань Лан улыбнулся, и они возобновили движение.</p><p>– Провожу.</p><p>– И удостоверится, что я остался в своей комнате?</p><p>– И удостоверюсь.</p><p>– Гэгэ войдет в мою комнату?</p><p>– Конечно, войду, мне надо проследить, чтобы ты там и остался.</p><p>– Гэгэ выпьет со мной!</p><p>– Выпью с тобо-... Погоди, Нет! Не буду я потакать твоим капризам! Ты за кого меня принимаешь?</p><p>– Гэгэ боится пить?</p><p>– И вовсе я не боюсь.</p><p>Сань Лан в очередной раз тихо хихикнул и прошептал в темноту:</p><p>– Гэгэ большая трусишка.</p><p>Се Лянь поджал губы, ощущая что его глаз начинает дергаться.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Когда Се Лянь говорит, что действительно останется лишь на пять минуточек, эти пять минуточек плавно перетекают в часы, а когда Се Лянь говорит, что он все же попробует лишь один маленький глоток, оба парня лежат спустя эти часы на кровати, а бутылка валяется под ногами рядом со свисающей простыней полностью пустая. Как выяснилось огненный виски действует на всех одинаково. Ранее Хуа Чэн думал, что он устойчивый к алкоголю, но вот тебе раз в его глазах все плывет, к щекам приливает кровь, а в голове постоянно вертятся назойливые мысли сделать что-то, за что утром будет очень стыдно. </p><p>Сань Лан думал, что если Се Лянь попробует выпить, то его развезет довольно быстро, но, как оказалось, развезло их в равной степени. И это даже хорошо, ведь выпили они практически поровну. Сперва они сидели на кровати, потом они играли на кровати, а потом сил не осталось и они уже валялись на кровати. Сонная доза прошла и спать не хотелось. Все что они продолжали делать – это бессвязно разговаривать друг с другом, как будто у них это был последний разговор в жизни.</p><p>– Я… Прости меня, на самом деле после того случая мы уехали из той местности, но я тебя не забывал. Я даже вернулся туда спустя время, но как ни пытался, тебя там уже не было… – протянул Се Лянь, поворачивая голову на бок и встречаясь взглядом с серым глазом.</p><p>– Не вини себя, ты же ничего плохого не сделал. Как видишь, если нам суждено было встретиться снова, мы встретились.</p><p>– Зачем ты носишь эту повязку? Из-за нее я тебя совсем не узнал, – Се Лянь приподнялся на локтях и принялся развязывать бинты.</p><p>Хуа Чэн даже пальцем не пошевелил, продолжая наблюдать за действиями парня.</p><p>– Ха-х… Не узнал… Да и… </p><p>– Не узнал, потому что ты… Ты хоть представляешь, как выглядел раньше, и как выглядишь сейчас? Еще бы я тебя узнал, мне кажется, если бы не твой глаз тебя бы не только я, тебя бы мама родная не узнала. Ты так вырос, Сань Лан. Ты же… Ты вообще видел себя в зеркало?</p><p>Се Лянь стянул бинты и откинул их в сторону. Глаз Хуа Чэна был закрыт, но теперь он принялся медленно приоткрывать его и наконец открыл полностью. Хорошо, что было темно, таким образом, адаптация к обстановке прошла быстрее, чем при дневном свете.</p><p>Се Лянь склонился ниже к нему и завороженно уставился на красный приятный цвет. Когда он увидел Хуа Чэна в детстве ему подобное зрелище показалось действительно чем-то ненастоящим и сказочным. Се Лянь, не переставая, в тот день смотрел и смотрел на его лицо, впитывая облик и боясь, что он подобного больше никогда не увидит. Он на самом деле не понимал, почему такую гетерохромию все люди называли ужасной. Для Се Ляня она действительно была красивой. В мире ему лишь иногда встречались известные личности, которые приходили к его отцу с подобной особенностью, и все они без исключения гордились ей и не брезговали демонстрировать. Он помнит двух человек. У одного из них один глаз был зеленый, а другой голубой, а у другого один глаз светло-карий, а другой темно-карий. И пусть Сань Лан отличался тем, что его забинтованный правый глаз выглядел неестественно из-за странного окраса белого зрачка, ведь подобное встречается, когда глаз слепнет, все равно сочетание красного и серого было очень красивым и завораживающим зрелищем. </p><p>Се Лянь так и подвис на несколько минут, в тишине рассматривая лицо Хуа Чэна, который сместился под ним чуть выше на кровати, подтягивая за собой и его самого. </p><p>Сань Лан опустил руки поверх ладоней, которые сжимали его щеки.</p><p>– Страшный?</p><p>– Никакой ты не страшный! Я говорил, что тебя никто не узнает, потому что ты очень красивый, Сань Лан.</p><p>– Я? </p><p>– Ты.</p><p>– Х-а-а-ахх… Разве я красивый? Присмотрись, по-моему я самый обычный, никто не посмотрит на меня, даже если-</p><p>– Что за чушь ты говоришь? – Се Лянь нахмурился.</p><p>Его откровенно раздражало подобное вранье. Видимо, за все эти годы никто никогда не говорил этому парню комплиментов, раз он действительно не считает себя кем-то выдающимся. Но черт… Неужели это может быть правдой? Как такое вообще могло произойти? Се Лянь неверяще отстранился и покачал головой, принимая сидячее положение. Хуа Чэн так же поднялся и опустил одну руку позади себя, опираясь на нее, тогда как вторую расположил на коленях Се Ляня, тыкая его пальцем несколько раз.</p><p>– Гэгэ? Ты… Я тебя обидел?</p><p>– Ты себя обижаешь, а не меня! Почему ты… – Се Лянь поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо, встречаясь с красным и серым. – Ты жил все это время один? Совсем-совсем? Сколько прошло времени? Мне не стоило тогда уходить, да? Это все из-за них. Это из-за всех тех людей ты считаешь себя посредственным? Сань Лан, но я не вру тебе… Ты не такой, как они говорят.</p><p>Взгляд Хуа Чэна с каждым произнесенным словом становился все мягче, а когда Се Лянь закончил, на лице расцвела нежная улыбка.</p><p>– Наверное… – тихо прошептал Сань Лан. – Наверное, я просто слишком много наслышался о себе, а потом действительно много времени жил наедине сам с собой. Гэгэ, я… Я не совсем волшебник.</p><p>– Не волшебник?</p><p>Сань Лан кивнул.</p><p>– Да и Мобэй тоже. Мне очень повезло встретить их, не знаю, что бы и произошло, если бы мы не наткнулись друг на друга. Они очень многое сделали для меня. Хоть Мобэй мне и говорит частенько, что они меня только сдерживают, пха-ха-ха-ах… Мол, если бы не он и дядя, то я бы уже сорвался и объездил пол мира в поисках тебя.</p><p>– Меня?</p><p>– Ага. Не ты один хотел снова встретиться.</p><p>– Сань Лан, не прячься за этой повязкой больше. Тебе правда нечего бояться. Никто ничего не скажет.</p><p>– Если ты чем-то отличаешься от всех, тебя это выделяет на фоне других, и лишь некоторые видят в этом что-то хорошее. Большинство людей, когда встречают странное и хоть на немного отклоняющееся от нормы, всегда пристально разглядывают, указывают пальцем и прочее. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, но мне так… действительно спокойнее. Я могу не носить ее в твоем присутствии.</p><p>Се Лянь поджал губы, но, внимательно выслушав и принимая к сведению подобное поведение других, утвердительно кивнул головой. В конце концов, не важно, что подумают другие. Если Сань Лану действительно так комфортнее – он не собирается идти против этого. Сань Лан всегда с ним обращается с исключительной добротой и заботой, поэтому логично, что и Се Лянь хочет вернуть в ответ подобное отношение.</p><p>Как только Се Лянь кивнул головой, Сань Лан в очередной раз улыбнулся ему, а когда уже было хотел что-то сказать, неожиданно понял, что не может пошевелить губами, ведь на них давило что-то теплое и мягкое.</p><p>Се Лянь не сразу понял, что сделал, потому как каждый раз, когда он видел, как Сань Лан ему улыбается ему безумно хотелось его поцеловать. Сейчас, видимо, сорвался последний крючок, и он больше не выдержал, вот и дернулся вперед, впечатываясь своими губами в чужие. Как только Се Лянь понял, что натворил, он было хотел отстранится и извиниться несколько тысяч раз. Все его лицо вместе с шеей покраснели от стыда за такой бессовестный поступок, он даже не спросил разрешения! А ведь у Хуа Чэна как-никак уже есть вторая половинка, и Се Лянь сюда никак вписаться не может, но как только Се Лянь дернулся и собирался разорвать поцелуй, Сань Лан, отходя от транса, что подобное с ним происходит взаправду и это не очередной сон, двинул губами в ответ. Мягко, без давления, боясь лишний раз спугнуть.</p><p>Они оба сидели на кровати в абсолютной темноте и целовали друг друга, и подумать только, кто в этом деле первым проявил инициативу. Се Лянь спустя пару минут, начал тяжело дышать через нос и открывать рот шире, а стоило ему так оступиться, как Сань Лань резко дернул его на себя и повалился назад, заставляя Се Ляня упасть на него сверху и продолжить поцелуй. Он протолкнул в его рот свой язык, заставляя старшего покраснеть еще сильнее. </p><p>Однако, сейчас, несмотря на стыд и весь тот адреналин в крови, все внутри Его Высочества трепетало от подобного и хотелось сейчас только одного. Это еще. Еще. И Еще.</p><p><br/>***</p><p>
  <em>В момент, когда не только ты целуешь,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>но и тебя целуют в ответ – магия теряет свою силу.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. издалека (Обратное притяжение: упрощенная версия активирована). Часть 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По всему телу от кончика макушки и до самых пяток пробегает табун мурашек, когда Яо со всего размаху впечатывают в стену. На то, чтобы соображать, не дают лишних секунд и в следующее мгновение его рот атакуют чужие губы. Они сминают его собственные. Жестоко, властно, а потом оставляют несколько укусов. Яо стонет, и от этого его рот открывается, позволяя их с Минцзюэ языкам встретиться, уже в который по счету раз за прошедшие минуты. Яо обвивает ногами его талию, потому что так гораздо удобнее, чем позволять им висеть. Минцзюэ держит его на весу своими руками, пока они оба пытаются хоть немного поумерить пыл и не сожрать друг друга. </p><p>
  <em>«спальня… надо… в спальню…»</em>
</p><p>Пока губы не опухают окончательно, и им обоим не становится больно, Не Минцзюэ наконец отстраняется, но не отходит ни на шаг, а только наклоняет голову в сторону, начиная покрывать всю шею своего напарника поцелуями. Как только он доходит до кадыка, то сразу же прикусывает выпирающую косточку, заставляя Яо громко вскрикнуть и снова простонать на всю квартиру.</p><p>С этими тонкими стенами наверняка их голоса и даже тяжелое дыхание слышат все соседи, но Яо настолько туманно соображает, что палочка упала к ногам, как только они переступили порог прихожей. Он просто не может сейчас остановиться и пойти поднимать ее, чтобы наложить оглушающие чары. Ему так хорошо, так как он может вот так запросто прервать эти приятные ощущения? Руки Не Минцзюэ прижимают его плотнее к себе, и спустя время они отрывают Яо от стены, начиная тащить парня в комнату прямо в том положении, в котором он повис на старшем. </p><p>И ведь Не Минцзюэ до сих пор не расколдован. Они оба падают на кровать, впервые за долгое время смотря друг другу в глаза. Их грудные клетки высоко вздымаются из-за тяжелого дыхания. Легким совершенно не хватает кислорода, а адреналин в крови зашкаливает от возбуждения вперемешку с выпитым спиртным. </p><p>Яо просто лежит внизу, пока Не Минцзюэ нависает над ним сверху и трется пахом. Его лицо молодое, без единой морщинки и лишних неровностей. Зрачок такой большой, что полностью заслоняет собой радужку, и в темноте, в которой они оба сейчас оказались, Яо кажется, как будто глаза его недо-любовника и вовсе имеют черный цвет. Волосы у обоих растрепались, щеки заалели, а на шеях уже начинают проявляться последствия того, что натворили их рты, пока они ехали сюда в такси. Глаза Яо опускаются ниже подбородка и туда же ложится его левая рука, поглаживая след от собственных зубов. </p><p>Не Минцзюэ тяжело сглатывает. Пусть и перед глазами всего лишь лицо юноши, которому чуть больше двадцати лет, однако глаза выражают гораздо больше чувств, нежели те, на которые способна ушедшая молодость.</p><p>Яо вновь расплывается в улыбке и дергает Минцзюэ за шею, снова целуя его с былой страстью и напором и показывая, что сейчас совсем не то время, когда надо останавливать начатое.</p><p>
  <em>«подумать только… как же все так получилось…»</em>
</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Когда Не Минцзюэ приходит из магазина, в который его послали, чтобы он купил хлеб, его дождевик полностью сырой. На улице метель, и кто бы мог подумать, что Мэн Яо настолько суровый человек. Хороший хозяин в такую погоду и собаку на улицу не выгонит, а этот злобный карлик оправляет на мороз маленького подростка! </p><p>– Пришел? Денег хватило?</p><p>И все же когда Яо появляется в проеме двери в этом милом желтеньком фартучке с цветочками, Не Минцзюэ проглатывает обиду и не может на него наорать.</p><p>– Хватило.</p><p>На самом деле жаловаться нечему. С самой середины рабочего дня Гуан Яо говорил ему, что он сам зайдет в магазин, а когда Минцзюэ велел ему возвращаться домой, потому что на улице ужасная погода и вообще-то у них все есть, он же и оказался виноват. Хлеба дома не обнаружилось. Яо вздохнул и со злостью зыркнул на парня, который сидел за кухонным столом и болтал своими маленькими ножками. Минцзюэ – настоящая головная боль этого тысячелетия. Ну, как можно быть настолько невнимательным человеком? И вот он учил Яо тому, что это Яо не замечает детали? Да кто бы говорил!</p><p>В любом случае, хлеба дома не оказалось. Остальных продуктов пока хватало, но на следующий день лучше было бы сходить за молоком. Хоть каши теперь готовить было уже и не нужно, ведь после того инцидента несколько недель назад, который произошел с Цзинь Гуаньшанем, Минцзюэ больше не становился маленьким ребенком. Это действительно была хорошая новость. Плохая заключалась в том, что у них все еще было две оставшиеся метаморфозы, с которыми предстояло как-то разобраться. Как именно обоим парням все еще было до лампочки.</p><p>Они очень плохие взрослые, когда дело доходит до собственных проблем. </p><p>В любом случае, хлеба не было, и Яо с тяжелым вздохом пошел опять одеваться, когда Минцзюэ почувствовал на душе такое большое угрызение совести, которое не чувствовал никогда. В конце концов, это же он по итогу оказался виноват, так почему за него должен отдуваться тот, кто мало того его опекает все последние месяцы, так еще и не орет и прется на улицу в непогоду, когда только-только пришел после тяжелого рабочего дня? Не Минцзюэ не каменный и не сволочь. И вообще, он очень удивляется тому факту, как Яо этого еще до сих пор не понял. Хотя, может, в глубине души он это осознавал, а внешне все еще строил из себя образ, когда для него Минцзюэ просто очередная заноза в заднице без чувства самосохранения. </p><p>Таким образом, Минцзюэ сам вызвался и пошел в магазин, поэтому, когда сейчас весь растаявший снег закапал пол прихожей, он понимал что сам же виноват и в том, что он замерз, и в том, что был отправлен из дому за добычей еды. Кстати, он все равно остался в плюсе, ведь когда Яо распахнул пакет, который ему протянул подросток, оттуда виднелось три пачки чипсов.</p><p>– Я же разрешил только одну! Минцзюэ! Ты будешь стоять в углу весь вечер!</p><p>– НЕ БУДУ!</p><p>– Будешь! – Яо быстро подошел к нему с таким злым выражением лица, что Минцзюэ действительно испугался, вжимаясь всей спиной в дверь. – Ты хоть понимаешь насколько эта гадость вредная?! А ты жрешь ее в таких количествах! Как у тебя до сих пор язва в желудке не образовалась?! Мне посадить тебя на одни брокколи, чтобы ты понял, к чему может привести такое халатное отношение к собственному здоровью?!</p><p>– Но они такие вкусные! Я всегда их много ел! И никогда со мной ничего не было, я просто хоч-</p><p>– Ты просто хочешь довести меня до белого каления, неблагодарный ты засра-</p><p>– Мау!</p><p>– …</p><p>Гуан Яо замолк и осторожно посмотрел назад. Что и требовалось доказать, кота там не было. Да и такой кот как Ян-Ян никогда прежде не мяукал настолько высокими тонами. К тому же звук явно исходил не сзади, а именно спереди, но там находилась только дверь и Минцзюэ, курточка которого под дождевиком была немного…</p><p>– Минцзюэ… – протянул Яо. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?</p><p>– Только не ори!</p><p>– Ты притащил в дом бездомного кота?! Ты что издеваешься?!</p><p>– Я же просил не орать! Ты посмотри на нее! Посмотри!</p><p>Под свои же собственные крики Минцзюэ тут же расстегнул пуговицы дождевика и куртки. Из приоткрывшейся дырки вылезла маленькая белая голова, и два больших черных глаза уставились в сторону Яо, всем своим видом пытаясь его умилостивить и разрешить остаться. Яо почувствовал, как земля верно уходит у него из-под ног. Ну, где он так провинился, что все происходящее случается именно с ним? Мало ему было собственной слабохарактерности и прижившегося Сюэ в доме, мало ему было заколдованного недо-ребенка, так теперь этот заколдованный недо-ребенок притащил сюда еще и новый сюрприз! И где, скажите на милость, Яо возьмет еще несколько часов из суток, чтобы заботиться о втором коте?! Может, все еще не поздно сходить в хозяйственный за веревкой и мылом?</p><p>– Яо! Ну посмотри на нее! Посмотри, какая она маленькая! Я назвал ее Сяо.</p><p>– Как только даешь имя – привязываешься окончательно… – прошептал Яо себе под нос, проводя ладонью по лицу и прислоняясь боком к стенке.</p><p>Минцзюэ уже скинул с себя вещи и, кое-как стянув обувь, прошел вперед, и ткнул в живот Яо этим белым и пушистым недоразумением, которое он взял непонятно откуда. Котенок действительно был маленький. В руках Минцзюэ он помещался и был размером разве что со взрослую мужскую ладонь. Он дрожал всем тельцем и периодически выдавливал тихие мяуканья, продолжая смотреть Яо в душу своими большими черными глазами. </p><p>– О, Мерлин…</p><p>– Она сидела под колесами машины рядом с магазинчиком. Ее чуть не пнула какая-то тетка, я не мог ее там оставить. Давай возьмем ее себе? Будет подружкой для твоего кота, и тогда, возможно, он наконец выплеснет всю свою энергию на нее и прекратит кидаться на меня.</p><p>Яо глубоко вздохнул, а потом, чтобы удостовериться в собственной догадке, перевернул котенка на бок и раздвинул одной рукой его задние лапки.</p><p>– Подружка? Это мальчик.</p><p>– Да? Ну… Ну, тогда друг!</p><p>– Минцзюэ… Ты сейчас серьезно? Максимум, что я могу сделать, это дать тебе его искупать, а потом мы повесим объявление о том, что продается котенок. Как только сюда придет первый покупатель, мы отдадим его за даром и избавимся от проблемы.</p><p>– Нет! Почему? Почему ты такой жестокий?</p><p>– А ничего, что ты живешь в моей квартире? Это не твой дом, чтобы ты мог сюда безнаказанно таскать кого вздумается!</p><p>– Но у тебя ведь уже есть кот! Одним больше, одним меньше.</p><p>– Я тебя ложкой по лбу огрею, или нет… А где у меня был ремень?</p><p>Не Минцзюэ побелел, а потом покрылся краской до самой шеи, начиная пыхтеть от стыда и злости:</p><p>– ТЫ ОФОНАРЕЛ?! Я ТВОЙ НАЧАЛЬНИК И КОЛЛЕГА, ЕСЛИ ЧТО! Я СТАРШЕ ТЕБЯ! КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЫ ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ ПРОЯВЛЯТЬ КО МНЕ ФИЗИЧЕСКОЕ НАСИЛИЕ?! КАК ТОЛЬКО СТАНУ САМИМ СОБОЙ, Я ПРИКАЖУ УВОЛИТЬ ТЕБЯ К ЧЕРТОВОЙ МАТЕРИ!</p><p>Яо расплылся в улыбке и прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы, не дай боже, Минцзюэ не смог заметить, как он смеется с таких перепадов детского настроения. По факту скрыть подобное было невозможно, потому что в эти моменты Не Минцзюэ был настолько забавным, что плечи Яо тряслись от безудержного смеха и тут же выдавали своего хозяина со всеми потрохами.</p><p>– Ты… Ты смеешься надо мной! Ты опять смеешься! Прекрати немедленно!</p><p>– Пха-ха-ха-ха-ха! Ой я не могу, дай мне сделать хотя бы одну колдографию с твоим лицом в этой детской ярости, я должен запечатлеть этот момент на века! Я покажу это Не Хуайсану, и мы посмеемся с ним вместе! А-ха-ххаха-аха-ха!</p><p>– Ах, ты… ПРЕКРАТИ!</p><p>Не Минцзюэ быстро выпустил котенка и в следующую же минуту налетел на парня, перехватывая того поперек талии, пытаясь, таким образом, повалить его на пол. К сожалению, комплекция тела подростка ему подобного позволить не могла. И все чем заканчивались подобные махинации – это смеющимся до колик Гуан Яо и пыхтящим и дующим от натуги щеки Не Минцзюэ где-то посреди очередной комнаты. Но теперь-</p><p>
  <em>*БАХ*</em>
</p><p>Не Минцзюэ резко распахнул глаза и довольно усмехнулся. Обычно в таких ситуациях он никогда собой двадцатилетнем не становился, но сегодня он, видимо, выиграл джекпот, а вот Яо, который резко осознал, что больше у него в силе и росте никакого преимущества нет, сглотнул слюну и попытался вспомнить с собой у него волшебная палочка или все же осталась на кухне.</p><p>– Ну, что же ты прекратил смеяться, а? Давай, это ведь так весело издеваться над ребенком, правда?</p><p>– Минцзюэ… – протянул Яо, пытаясь скрыть собственный страх за спокойной улыбкой. – Только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть и я подожгу все твои чипсы.</p><p>– Что?!</p><p>– Подумать только, мне кажется, ты единственный человек в мире, кто дорожит этой отравой больше, чем собственной шкурой.</p><p>– Это не прав-</p><p>– Эй, а где котенок?</p><p>– А?</p><p>Не Минцзюэ огляделся по сторонам. Они все это время все еще стояли посреди коридора в обнимку, но теперь, когда обнаружилась подобная пропажа, то тут же осознали весь ужас и мигом отлетели друг от друга в разные стороны. Парни опустились на карачки и начали обшаривать все углы в доме, старательно выманивая кота всеми возможными способами.</p><p>Так продолжалось больше часа, и, когда даже самая последняя надежда ушла, неожиданно из своего угла показалась черная потрепанная мордочка недовольного Сюэ. Кот вальяжно вышагивал в направлении Яо, таща в зубах за шкирку маленький белый комок шерсти, который по всей видимости просто уснул где-то рядом с ним, чем и побеспокоил. После того как большой кот опустил маленького, избавляясь от вредителя, он так же вальяжно прошествовал обратно, доверяя заботу о котенке другим.</p><p>– Он мог бы быть с ним поласковее? Обычно все коты любят маленьких котят.</p><p>Яо вместе с Не Минцзюэ поднялись с пола и направились в ванную. После того как тазик с водой был набран, Яо проверил температуру, всунул в одну руку Минцзюэ шампунь для кошек, в другую руку саму кошку, а сам молча отправился на кухню. По такому странному ритуалу Минцзюэ решил, что все-таки есть маленький процент вероятности того, что котенка удастся прибрать к рукам. Не то, чтобы Минцзюэ очень уж любил кошек, но в последнее время даже наблюдать за этим черным поганцем, который не уважал никого, кроме Гуан Яо, было расслабляюще, а в моменты, когда кот засыпал, его можно было даже немного погладить. Проводить рукой вдоль гладкой короткой шерстки было очень приятно. Поэтому… почему бы и нет? Этот котенок уж наверняка будет характером получше, чем Сюэ, да и Минцзюэ не соврал о том, как нашел его. Единственное, что изменилось, так это такое большое рвение.</p><p>Когда он пару минут назад был в теле подростка, то все его детские инстинкты зашкаливали, и казалось, уговорить Яо оставить кота дома было, как получить добро от матери погулять сегодня подольше, теперь же, когда он перевоплотился и мыл белую шерстку, оставить животное при себе все еще хотелось, но если они по итогу соберутся его отдать – Не Минцзюэ не станет канючить об обратном. Все-таки когда ты более взрослый человек мозги и ответственность у тебя уже другие. И ты понимаешь, что все не так просто и лишний рот на плечах – это не всегда хорошо и не всегда это можно потянуть.</p><p>Спустя час с небольшим, когда ужин был съеден, котенок высушен и вымыт, оба парня сидели на диване, а маленький пушистик-Сяо расположился между ними и лакал молоко из блюдца.</p><p>– Наверное, молоко тоже надо было купить сегодня, – тихо протянул Яо.</p><p>Он уже выглядел куда более спокойно, чем когда только увидел нового кота. Его поза была расслаблена. Плечи опущены вниз, голова слегка наклонена в бок, а рука поднялась и метнулась к загривку зверька, поглаживая того по оттопырившейся шерстки несколько раз. Не Минцзюэ в это же время внимательно рассматривал собственные руки, периодически сжимая ладони в кулаки и снова приводя в изначальное положение. Спустя десяток таких махинаций Яо не выдержал:</p><p>– Что ты делаешь?</p><p>– Мне кажется, я больше не стану подростком.</p><p>– Что? </p><p>Минцзюэ откинул голову назад на спинку дивана, а потом прикрыл глаза, повторяя фразу:</p><p>– Я чувствую, что больше не превращусь, и этот облик мой последний, – протянул парень. – Помнишь, тогда после превращения, я… Как будто почувствовал, что стадия пройдена? Не знаю почему так было в тот раз и понятия не имею почему в этот, но… Я чувствую, что останусь таким, пока окончательно не буду расколдован.</p><p>– Мм-м, ну, раз ты так в этом уверен.</p><p>– Неужели сам Цзинь Гуан Яо начал верить моим словам? – прыснул Минцзюэ, принимая прежнее положение и забирая котенка себе на колени.</p><p>Яо пожал плечами и закинул ноги на диван в противоположную от Чифэн-Цзуня сторону.</p><p>– В тот раз твои слова оказались правдой, почему в этот раз ты станешь лгать? К тому же… В подобном вопросе только тебе верить и можно, это же твое тело.</p><p>– Ну да. Хей, киса-киса… </p><p>Минцзюэ наклонил голову вниз и принялся играть с малышом, который активно атаковал его за большой палец, пытаясь засунуть тот себе в рот и хорошенько обслюнявить. Яо оторвал взгляд от включенного телевизора и глянул в их сторону, тихо фыркая себе под нос.</p><p>– Даже не надейся. Мы его не оставим.</p><p>– Даже если я скажу «пожалуйста»?</p><p>– Даже если ты начнешь за него платить. Если тебе нужен кот, забирай его к себе домой и сам туда же уходи. </p><p>Минцзюэ вытянул руку вперед, дергая за длинные каштановые волосы, отчего их хозяин сразу же зашипел. В точности как и его питомец, когда того беспокоили. </p><p>– Не делай вид, что ты ждешь не дождешься, когда я съеду.</p><p>– Я молюсь, чтобы этот день настал, каждую ночь!</p><p>– Ага, да, – Минцзюэ покачал головой и растянул губы в усмешке. – Стоит мне съехать от тебя, как ты сразу же почувствуешь одиночество и тесноту этих стен. Так всегда бывает.</p><p>– Откуда такая осведомленность?</p><p>– Так со всеми происходит. Когда долго с кем-то живешь – ты привыкаешь к присутствию еще кого-то из людей в доме, особенно когда это не просто какие-то соседи по комнатам, а кто-то с кем ты в близких отношениях. Мы же с тобой не чужие люди. Когда я постоянно жил с Хуайсаном, покуда он не достиг одиннадцати, я очень привык к тому, что меня каждый день встречали с работы, да и на выходных было с кем поговорить и сходить куда-нибудь. Когда брат стал уезжать в школу, мне было очень тоскливо по первому времени. Хах… На самом деле мне тоскливо даже сейчас, просто я это хорошо маскирую.</p><p>– Ну надо же… Оказывается ты куда более откровенный, нежели когда в оболочке старого ворчуна.</p><p>– Яо… Когда снова стану этим старым ворчуном, я поколочу тебя до смерти! Мои слова чистая правда! – возмутился Минцзюэ. – Для тебя, конечно, лучше жить одному, потому что ты всегда так жил, но спорю на что хочешь, что когда я съеду, то первое время тебе будет немного одиноко и даже кот тебя не спасет.</p><p>– Можно подумать я настолько к тебе привязался, – Яо закрыл глаза, скрещивая руки на груди. – Ты просто сам пытаешься сказать, что будешь скучать без меня вот и все.</p><p>– Х-ах…</p><p>Яо ожидал, что Минцзюэ что-нибудь еще скажет после своего смешка, но он так и не решился продолжить разговор, принимаясь больше внимания уделять котенку. Комната снова погрузилась в приятную тишину, разбавляемую заставкой сериала, который они обычно привыкли смотреть по будням в эти часы. Первым на него наткнулся Яо и просто оставил телевизор включенным. Минцзюэ на тот момент в теле подростка принимал ванную, а когда вышел из нее и переоделся, увидел задремавшего парня на диване, укрыл его и продолжил смотреть серию. Таким образом, это постепенно превратилось в рутину. </p><p>Даже сейчас, спустя полчаса, котенок выдохся, и Минцзюэ отнес его на маленькую лежанку из одеяльца, которое они нашли в шкафу, а когда вернулся, Яо дремал, прислонившись к спинке дивана. Старший мужчина подошел к нему ближе и встал напротив, загораживая своим телом экран телевизора и кидая на тело юноши свою большую тень. Лицо Цзинь Гуан Яо было полностью расслаблено. Таким спокойным и умиротворенным его можно было увидеть не часто, поэтому Минцзюэ остановился и понаблюдал какое-то время. Он наклонился ниже и опустил свою руку на щеку парня, проводя подушечками пальцев от виска до подбородка несколько раз.</p><p>Ресницы Яо слегка задрожали, и он чуть отклонился в бок навстречу прикосновениям, явно не осознавая, кто конкретно его трогает. Интересно было бы узнать, что в этот момент ему снилось, но Минцзюэ только улыбнулся и отстранился, выключая телевизор и поднимая парня на руки, чтобы уложить в спальне на кровать. </p><p>На самом деле, каждый раз, когда Минцзюэ приходилось видеть его спящим, ему всегда вспоминались его первые дни на службе. Еще в то время Чифэн-Цзунь отметил про себя, что парень действительно очень милый.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Цзинь Гуан Яо не спал больше суток, все из-за только что полученного задания. В косом переулке постоянно в ночи орудовал какой-то домушник, но многие очевидцы, которые столкнулись с ним, все, как один, утверждали, что их обворовал дементор. Показания не отличались особыми деталями. Сперва жертва шла поздно вечером из очередного магазинчика, потом ее выхватывала костлявая рука. После жертва и вор оказывались в лютном переулке, большая черная тень, обвешанная лоскутами ткани, нависала над их лицом. Жертва впадала в очень сильную депрессию, которая заставляла ее не только почувствовать себя грустно и беспомощно, но и благополучно потерять сознание, поэтому по пришествию в чувства жертва просыпалась в том же месте, но уже без собственного кошелька. Вывод: их обокрал дементор!</p><p>– Чушь собачья! Что это за бред? Неужели нельзя воспользоваться сывороткой правды? – возмутился Яо еще на четвертый день, когда появился десятый ограбленный мужчина.</p><p>Минцзюэ пожал плечами и потер лоб ладонью.</p><p>– Опрашивали. Без толку. Они действительно верят, что это был дементор.</p><p>– Кретины, на кой черт дементору понадобились их деньги? Они не знают, что при таком раскладе, встреть они на своем пути настоящего дементора, то не отделались бы ничем, кроме своей же смерти? Любая встреча со сбежавшими или вышедшими из-под контроля дементорами всегда граничилась смертью. Как только дементору попадались люди, они просто брали и высасывали из них души. А они что? Отделались легкой потерей сознания, испугом и пропажей кошелька!</p><p>– Ты думаешь, я этого не знаю?</p><p>– Тогда на кой черт мы вынуждены повторно собирать показания? Пошли просто вдвоем в косой переулок и изловим этого паршивца.</p><p>– Нельзя, начальство требует отчет о проделанной работе. Мы действуем согласно регламенту.</p><p>– Когда я переводился сюда для службы я думал, что работа мракоборца больше по практике, а не по бумажной писанине.</p><p>– Так и есть, – кивнул Не Минцзюэ, вставая из-за стола. – Поэтому я пойду сегодня ловить этого вора, а ты остаешься в офисе и готовишь отчет.</p><p>– Что?! – Яо подскочил на месте. – Почему? Я тоже хочу! Возьми меня с собой! Я помогу тебе, обещаю.</p><p>– Не могу, сперва новобранцы должны отсидеть время в офисе и только потом их берут на задания. Кстати, отчет надо сдать завтра до девяти утра.</p><p>– Но… Но это же значит, что мне предстоит торчать здесь всю ночь, чтобы успеть! Это нечестно! От этого будет нарушен мой сон, и моя работоспособность снизится, к тому же я что-то не помню, чтобы в моем договоре шла речь об оплате за сверхурочные часы.</p><p>– А ее и нет, – посмеялся Минцзюэ, проходя мимо стола своего напарника и щелкая того по носу.</p><p>– Ауч! </p><p>– Сиди здесь и занимайся этим делом. Как только я освобожусь, может быть, снизойду до твоего уровня и отправлю помощника. Хотя скорее всего я засяду в баре и завтра приду только к десяти.</p><p>Минцзюэ махнул ему рукой, и в следующее мгновение послышался хлопок двери. Мужчина вышел из кабинета. Яо стукнул кулаком по столу, стискивая зубы. Не этого он ожидал от работы, о которой мечтал последние годы.</p><p>– Минцзюэ… Скотина старая.</p><p>Просидев еще несколько минут, проклиная своего нового напарника, под чье руководство он теперь был назначен, Яо все же смирился со своей участью и принялся разделываться с бумагами, формируя титульный лист. После обычно шло содержание, но в этот раз он решил сократить себе лишнюю возню и приступил сразу к описанию и основной документации и показаниям свидетелей. В то время, когда он дошел до выводов, часы над его столом показывали четвертый час утра. Гуан Яо крепко спал, упав лицом на клавиатуру, и вот уже несколько лишних страниц на мониторе печаталась одна единственная залипшая буква «А».</p><p>Не Минцзюэ тяжело выдохнул, когда открыл дверь кабинета. Оказалось, что вором был обычный прохвост, который дурил людям головы с помощью специального дурманящего зелья, которое своим ароматом заставляло людей видеть галлюцинации. Никакого дементора не было и в помине. Был только один худощавый высокий мужчина, нацепивший на себя для пущей убедительности черные лохмотья и маску поверх лица. На то, чтобы отловить его, ушло не так много времени, а вот, чтобы дождаться появления, пришлось выжидать в засаде несколько часов. Шея Минцзюэ затекла, и он хотел как можно скорее оказаться дома, однако, когда подумал о том, что сейчас Яо трудится над тем, что не должен делать, совесть немного дала о себе знать. На самом деле, они не должны были делать отчет, этим занимался другой отдел, но поскольку как раз на их участке заболел тот, что занимался основной бумажной волокитой, начальство перекинуло эту обязанность на них самих, уверяя, что в таком темпе предстоит проработать неделю, не больше. По факту Яо тоже мог отправиться сегодня на задание – не брать его в работу распоряжения не было. Просто, если бы они оба проторчали в тех кустах, то определенно не успели бы сдать работу вовремя.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ пришлось пойти на этот обман, чтобы их обоих потом не отчитали. Поэтому, когда он переступил порог кабинета и увидел мирно сопящего Яо, и на сто листов заполненные страницы одной буквой «А», он даже позволил себе грустно улыбнуться. Мужчина вздохнул и перетащил парня на маленький диванчик, а сам сел удалять этот кошмар с залипшей клавишей. Пробежавшись по тому, что уже было написано в отчете и убедившись, что ему не придется краснеть за эту писанину, Минцзюэ даже приятно удивился, насколько хорошо и грамотно Гуан Яо мог составлять предложения. Он сам не мог выдумывать и использовать всю эту заумную терминологию, которую обычно принято сдавать в департамент. Минцзюэ быстро скопировал из другого документа выводы и поправил в них несколько слов, после чего переправил сообщение почтой и выключил компьютер. </p><p>Яо в этот момент поджал под себя ноги и перевернулся на другой бок. Не Минцзюэ кинул взгляд в его сторону. Первое впечатление этот парень создал о себе хорошее, он был воспитанный, вежливый, трудолюбивый, смышленый и, что больше всего бросалось в глаза пусть это и не было чертой характера – крошечный.</p><p>Нет, серьезно, Минцзюэ не специально это сделал, но стоило ему увидеть Яо перед собой, как слова о росте просто вылетели сами собой, и этим самым он его очень обидел. Пусть Яо ему ничего не сказал и лишь улыбнулся, потом он, как начальник вышел за дверь, послал Минцзюэ далеко и надолго фразой, что вообще-то это он тут переношенный, а его рост соответствует норме и статистике. Так что… Да, Яо был крошечный, способный и милый парень. Даже сейчас.</p><p>Минцзюэ удивлялся, как он поместился на этом диванчике, где люди в основном только сидели, но уж никак не лежали. Он опустился перед ним на корточки и провел по щеке Яо ладонью, смотря как тот спит. Яо напоминал ему самого себя в молодости. Когда он только пришел в Министерство, он был таким же, именно поэтому он решил, во чтобы то ни стало, вырастить из этого парня дельного мракоборца. </p><p>И у него это, как кажется Минцзюэ, очень даже получилось.</p><p>Но кто же знал, что судьба поступит с ним так жестоко?</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>– Чифэн-Цзунь, а ты не влюбился часом?</p><p>Лань Сичэнь сидел с ним за одним столом в общей столовой и сейчас подцеплял вилкой помидор из салата, запивая все это гранатовым соком. Минцзюэ просто все это время активно втыкал в стенку, до этого момента рассказывая о том, как плохи его дела в том, чтобы держать руки при себе. В последнее время Гуан Яо настолько привык к нему, что они уже напрямую начали пинать и толкать друг друга. Не Минцзюэ, который отличался сдержанностью и позволял себе использовать физическую силу лишь ко врагам, сам себе удивлялся, насколько сильно его тянет к этому карлику. Пусть даже подзатыльником, но коснуться его хотелось.</p><p>Лань Хуаню он этого естественно не говорил. Он просто рассказал о том, что Яо его бесит и постоянно колотит почем зря.</p><p>– Влюбился? В кого?</p><p>– Мне назвать имя вслух? – улыбнулся Лань Сичэнь.</p><p>– Вот уж изволь, а то меня стошнит от твоих странноватых мыслей не в ту сторону.</p><p>– Просто ты слишком много об этом думаешь, несложно предположить первый пришедший на ум вариант.</p><p>– Подумай больше двух секунд.</p><p>– А зачем? Слышал поговорку: «Бьет – значит любит»? Ты и братишку своего так же поучаешь, когда он плохие оценки приносит.</p><p>– Это же брат, – отмахнулся Минцзюэ. – Братья всегда колотят друг друга. Это обычное дело.</p><p>– Мы с Ванцзи живем в мире и согласии.</p><p>– Да уж, если вы с ним начнете драться, мне кажется, небо рухнет на землю. Каждый раз, когда вижу вас двоих, думаю, что мне встретились двое священных монахов.</p><p>– Прости?</p><p>– Забей. О, смотри. Легок на помине.</p><p>– Минцзюэ! ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ С МОИМ ПОРТФЕЛЕМ?!</p><p>Гуан Яо прокричал на всю столовую, естественно обращая взгляды не только Лань Сичэня и Минцзюэ, но и остальных присутствующих на себя. Его ноздри раздувались в разные стороны, а лицо и хмурое выражение на нем доказывало одну вещь – парень зол.</p><p>Яо в два счета оказался рядом с их столиком и отвесил Минцзюэ смачный подзатыльник. У нескольких служащих, которые сидели рядом и увидели подобный жест применяемый не к кому-то, а к самому Чифэн-Цзуню, еда изо рта посыпалась.</p><p>– Ах ты, гаденыш! Мне же больно!</p><p>– А кто позволял тебе класть мой портфель на шкаф, да еще и заколдовать его так, что я не могу снять его оттуда палочкой?!</p><p>Минцзюэ прыснул от смеха в свой кулак, уворачиваясь и перехватывая чужую руку за запястье. Лань Хуань закатил глаза и обреченно покачал головой из стороны в сторону.</p><p>– А ты дотянись до него. Не ты ли запрятал мой собственный под этот же самый шкаф, и я полчаса утром ползал на карачках по всему кабинету, чтобы найти его!? </p><p>– Да потому что вчера ты сожрал без спроса мой обед! </p><p>– Кто виноват в том, что ты оставил еду без присмотра?</p><p>– Да я же специально для тебя наклеил на контейнер стикер с наклейкой «МИНЦЗЮЭ, НЕ ТРОГАЙ!».</p><p>Оба парня рычали друг на друга, словно два дворовых кота, прижавшись и стукнувшись лбами. Лань Сичэнь да и все присутствующие даже не знали, что на такое следует сказать или сделать. С одной стороны вроде и взрослые люди, а с другой – занимаются подобными вещами по отношению друг к другу, как если бы это были какие-то два школьника с их проделками, дабы насолить противнику. </p><p>Минцзюэ сильнее дернул на себя Яо за другую руку, когда он попытался ей ударить его, и таким образом, парень оказался полностью обездвижен. </p><p>– Пусти меня!</p><p>– О нет, мы идем разговаривать с тобой о твоем поведении! Как ты можешь позорить меня на глазах у других?</p><p>– Как ты можешь вести себя со мной, как свинья?!</p><p>– Что ты там вякаешь?! С твоей высоты до меня ничего не долетает!</p><p>– Купи слуховой аппарат, верзила! Или просто спили несколько лишних метров с ног, а то макушкой потолок задеваешь.</p><p>– Я тебя запру в этом кабинете!</p><p>– А я тебя-</p><p>Лань Хуань прошептал заклинание огораживая свои уши от их последующий выкриков. В тишине действительно уходила головная боль, но все же не улыбнуться от такой ситуации Лань Сичэнь не мог. Он продолжил есть свой обед, запивая еду соком и посмеиваясь себе под нос. Минцзюэ действительно воспринимает этого паренька не так, как всех тех, кто был в его напарниках до этого, да и вообще явно выделяя его на фоне других. Видимо, просто кое-кто не умеет выражать свои эмоции, а кое-кто кое-чего не понимает. Как же все-таки сложно выстраивать друг с другом мирные отношения. </p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Посреди ночи Яо проснулся от того, что почувствовал себя странно. Последнее, что он помнил в своем сне, как маленький белый котенок постепенно становился все больше и больше, покуда не достиг размеров хорошего тяжеловоза, а потом Яо взобрался на него и принялся участвовать в скачках. Постепенно картинка преображалась, и Яо каким-то образом перенесся с ипподрома на пляжный берег. Под его ногами лежал теплый песок, над его головой светило яркое солнце, а перед глазами впереди простирался бескрайний океан, в который он собирался нырнуть. Нырнуть ему правда так и не удалось, потому что стоило шагнуть вперед, как его потянуло назад, и как бы Яо не старался приблизиться к воде, с каждым шагом он становился от нее все дальше и дальше, и даже перейдя на бег, парень продолжал непомерно отдаляться от заветной цели. Распахнул глаза он из-за того, что почувствовал странную сырость на лице, а когда сообразил, что это все-таки не дождь, который моросил на него, когда он оказался на улице оживленного бульвара, а что-то более существенное.</p><p>Последнее, что он помнил до того как заснуть – это диван, котенка и Минцзюэ, который этого самого котенка и гладил. По телевизору девушка признавалась очередному парню в том, что она в него влюблена, а потом вырезала ножиком его кишки, но сейчас, как выяснилось по обстановке, Яо находился у себя спальне. Была ночь и похоже после того, как Минцзюэ его сюда отнес, он тут же сам и отрубился. На парне все еще была домашняя одежда, в которую тот переоделся после душа, но что было странным, так это то, что Минцзюэ возил своими губами по его щеке, периодически высовывая язык, явно, таким образом, пытаясь целовать его. Правда вот с траекторией вышла ошибка, поэтому он сейчас облизывал не чужие губы, а чужую щеку. </p><p>Как только Яо попытался от него вывернуться, хватка поперек его талии усилилась, отчего Яо тихо захныкал. Подобные звуки, видимо, подстегнули спящего рядом с ним к более активным действиям, поэтому Минцзюэ начал плотнее жаться к нему, а Яо к своему ужасу, постепенно ощутил, что от того, что с ним проворачивают подобное, его тело начинает заводиться. Минцзюэ и раньше вел себя подобным образом, но он, черт возьми, никогда не пытался его поцеловать! Он просто держал его и безудержно толкался в него, как собака на случке. Сейчас же ситуация обострялась.</p><p>Мало того, когда Минцзюэ начал удерживать его только одной рукой, а второй водить вдоль тела, изо рта Яо вылетел непроизвольный стон. Парень тут же захлопнул себе рот руками. Какая же чертовщина. Почему он так реагирует на Минцзюэ? Да что не так с его телом? Каждый раз, когда они в последнее время оставались вместе, и Минцзюэ преображался в себя в двадцать лет, дистанция между их телами странным образом сокращалась. И ладно, когда это было, когда Минцзюэ было три года или пятнадцать. Он ребенок, которого иногда надо было одеть, иногда накормить, а иногда затолкать в угол отбывать наказание. Когда же Минцзюэ чуть больше двадцати, то приближаться к нему особой причины не было, и все же именно это и происходило. То Минцзюэ споткнется и налетит на него, то когда они идут в торговый центр в лифт запрется целая толпа, прижимая их тела вплотную друг к другу, то посреди ночи, если они оказывались рядом, Минцзюэ его вообще к себе мертвой хваткой приварит и начнет свою странную прелюдию. И с каждым новым разом Яо замечал в себе, что раздражение уходит и его заменяет самые банальные неловкость и смущение.</p><p>Минцзюэ нельзя было недооценивать по внешним параметрам. В свои юные годы он был не только хорошо сложен фигурой, но еще и очень не дурен лицом. От него так же приятно пахло и его объятия всегда были очень теплыми. Яо особо и не спорит, что считал Минцзюэ всегда привлекательным. А что здесь такого? Даже если он мужчина, он что не может оценить красоту другого парня? Он и Лань Сичэня считает очень симпатичным. И его младшего брата Лань Ванцзи. И даже младший брат Не Минцзюэ Не Хуайсан очень не дурен собой. Как-то раз ему удавалось видеть на колдографиях школьного друга Хуайсана – Цзян Чэна и даже этот парень тоже не был плох на лицо. Следовательно, Яо может объективно оценить красоту каждого человека. Другое дело, что это так же зависит от вкуса, но все же Минцзюэ как он считал – был очень привлекательным. Проблема сейчас стояла в том, что почему-то эта привлекательность начала на него странно давить, заставляя краснеть и отворачиваться в сторону, нежели как раньше уверенно смотреть в глаза.</p><p>Яо никогда прежде за собой не замечал, что его привлекают мужчины, однако, когда сейчас, лежа в кровати, его откровенно начинают лапать вот эти руки, почему-то тело горит. В комнате становится душно, его дыхание предательски учащается, да и сама атмосфера почему-то затуманивает рациональность мышления, потому что на ум приходит мысль, а не повернуть ли голову чуть в бок, чтобы позволить себя поцеловать? Просто ради интереса, ведь вдруг это действительно лишь игра разума и Минцзюэ ему в этом смысле вовсе не нравится?</p><p>И черт бы побрал все на свете, но когда любопытство все же пересиливает здравую логику, Яо чувствует, что зря он вообще это сделал. Минцзюэ тут же атакует его губы, по-прежнему продолжая спать. Его действия такие уверенные, что парень под ним просто ошарашен от того настолько же четко Чифэн-Цзунь способен контролировать свои действия. Как можно так крепко спать и при этом делать подобные вещи? Яо опускает одну руку на шею парню, а другую на грудную клетку, потому что он мечется и все еще не знает, что ему делать в подобной ситуации? Оттолкнуть или наоборот притянуть к себе и продолжить? Он не чувствует отвращение, а в его трусах уже образовывается выпуклость. Минцзюэ над ним уже постепенно начинает придавливать его тело к матрасу и устраиваться между ног, когда Яо понимает, что даже если ему сейчас это нравится, так поступать совершенно неправильно. Минцзюэ спит и не контролирует себя.</p><p>Когда Яо резко толкает парня в грудь, тот отлетает в сторону, хватаясь за него руками, и таким образом, переворачивает их. Теперь Минцзюэ лежит снизу, а Яо у него на груди. Они больше не целуются, и оба тяжело дышат. Яо еле-еле дотягивается руками до тумбочки и только с помощью волшебной палочки заставляет Не Минцзюэ отцепиться от него.<br/> <br/>Когда он возвращается из ванной, парень, завернувшись в одеяло, ищет его рукой по кровати. И черт, если раньше Яо считал это действие даже забавным, почему-то сейчас оно заставляет его дернуться и послушно лечь рядом, позволяя себя обнять.  </p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>На следующий день Яо чувствует, что он проиграл, потому что они вдвоем в зоомагазине и сейчас стоят рядом с кормами, пытаясь понять, какой будет вкуснее. Сюэ ест абсолютно все без разбора, а вот для маленького котенка такое не подойдет. Они также кидают в тележку новую миску, маленький голубой ошейник, парочку игрушечных мышек и несколько больших перьев. Эти перья заколдованны таким образом, что стоит кошке приблизиться к ним, как оно само выстраивает траекторию и начинает парить в воздухе, делая задачу питомцу – поймать его. Функция действует свыше пятидесяти раз и стоит пятнадцать сиклей. Если брать с функцией в больше ста раз, цена составляет уже один галлеон, и когда Минцзюэ указывает на него, Яо качает головой и фыркает, отмахиваясь от парня.</p><p>– Вот еще. Ему хватит и такого.</p><p>Минцзюэ дуется, но потом идет следом, постепенно приближаясь к кассе. Когда парни уже начинают выгружать товары на ленту, рядом стоят безделушки и среди них Яо видит бальзам для губ. Он, даже не задумываясь, берет и протягивает его Минцзюэ, ловя удивленный взгляд.</p><p>– Мне? Зачем?</p><p>– У тебя губы потресканные.</p><p>– Да?</p><p>Минцзюэ рефлекторно поднимает руку и ощупывает себя за рот, а Яо только спустя секунду понимает, что он, должно быть, выглядел странно. И откуда у него вообще может быть такая информация?! Внешне это почти незаметно, но благодаря тому, что они сегодня ночью целовались, парень ощутил это на себе, только поэтому и знает. Черт, черт, черт. Яо ломает голову, пытаясь быстро найти подходящую отмазку, но Минцзюэ на удивление даже не спрашивает ни о чем. Поэтому можно спокойно выдохнуть.</p><p>Выходя из магазина, они оба едва ли не пришибают тележкой со всем барахлом Лань Сичэня, который каким-то неведомым образом оказывается в косом переулке в такое время.<br/> <br/>– Лань Хуань?</p><p>– Минцзюэ? Ого, а ты был настоящей моделью, когда был мелким.</p><p>– Можно подумать, я сейчас такой старый! – выплюнул парень.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь засмеялся, прикрывая рот ладонью.</p><p>– Что ты, что ты, а что вы здесь накупили? Ваши сумки очень большие, – Лань Хуань наклонился ниже, чтобы взглянуть.</p><p>– Этот полудурок припер вчера домой кота.</p><p>– А этот полудурок разрешил его оставить.</p><p>Яо и Минцзюэ обменялись улыбками, хотя аура вокруг них говорила о том, что они собираются побить друг друга прямо здесь и сейчас. Лань Хуань покачал головой, не убирая застывшую ухмылку на лице.</p><p>– Вижу, вам весело! Удачно вам отметить праздник! И кстати, поскольку в этом году всех отпустили по домам на время Рождества, то вот на Новый год они заказали ресторанчик в центре города. Все приглашены и разрешено взять свой +1.</p><p>– Да? Видимо, мне сову пришлют позже, а может, она уже дома, – ответил Яо. – Кого ты возьмешь с собой?</p><p>– Я еще не думал об этом, но скорее всего я пойду один, – сказал Лань Хуань. – Возможно, я бы взял А-Чжаня, но он приезжает только после праздника. В этом году их промежуточные экзамены слегка затянулись.</p><p>– О, надо же. Наверное, и Не Хуайсан в этот раз тоже решится приехать.</p><p>– Вы уже сказали ему?</p><p>– …</p><p>– …</p><p>Оба парня промолчали. Лань Сичэнь обескураженно уставился на них.</p><p>– Вы не… Боже, и как вы собираетесь выкручиваться, придумывая все в последнюю минуту?</p><p>– Эхе-хее… Ну мы, мы как-нибудь расколдуем Минцзюэ.</p><p>– Ага, да. Мы меня расколдуем. Вообще-то мое тело сейчас – это последняя стадия перед снятием заклинания.</p><p>– Вот как? И как же вы сняли другие стадии превращения? Наверняка, вы уже проанализировали все, и у вас есть какие-нибудь идеи?</p><p>– …</p><p>– …</p><p>– Вы что настолько безответственные?</p><p>– Сичэнь-гэ, ты не до конца знаешь всю ситуацию, – улыбнулся Яо, старательно думая, как избежать того, чтобы его перестали отчитывать, как маленького.</p><p>Он и без того понимает, что они оба те еще придурки, которые пустили все на самотек, зачем же лишний раз ему об этом напоминать? От этого его настроение только ухудшается. Минцзюэ рядом молча потоптался на месте, а потом выставил вперед руку и взглянул на свое запястье.</p><p>– Надо же сколько времени. Мы опаздываем. Прости, Лань Сичэнь! Нам нужно идти, увидимся на корпоративе!</p><p>Лань Хуань поморгал глазами, смотря, как две фигуры дружно убегают от него, и только обнадеживающе покачал головой. Как только оба парня скрылись за поворотом, Яо смог спокойно выдохнуть и перейти с бега на нормальный шаг.</p><p>– Ты зачем на руку смотрел? У тебя же часов нет, придурок.</p><p>– От придурка слышу. Я хотя бы что-то придумал, пока ты там стоял и не знал, что делать. Где твоя благодарность? </p><p>– Я должен сказать тебе спасибо за такое?</p><p>Минцзюэ наклонился вниз, и их глаза оказались на одном уровне.</p><p>– Ты просто обязан, иначе мое сердце разорвется на части.</p><p>Яо фыркнул, отворачиваясь в сторону и едва заметно краснея из-за того. Минцзюэ опять чуть ли не прикоснулся своим носом о его собственный.</p><p>– Ага, да. Хватит дурачиться. Пошли уже, иначе Ян-Ян убьет твой мелкий комок шерсти.</p><p>– Все хотел у тебя узнать.</p><p>– М-мм?</p><p>– Почему ты называешь его аж тремя кличками?</p><p>– Потому что он на них откликается.</p><p>Минцзюэ не понял пошутили сейчас или нет, но Яо так больше ничего и не сказал. Немного пройдя вперед, старший парень снова продолжил свой расспрос:</p><p>– Ты возьмешь меня с собой?</p><p>– Куда?</p><p>– Как куда. На посиделки, где можно привести еще одного человека.</p><p>– Минцзюэ, вот скажи… У тебя действительно иногда вместо мозгов солома?</p><p>– А что я такого сказал?</p><p>– А ничего, что ты сейчас даже не подросток? Твоя внешность сейчас практически идентична той, в которой ты был на работе. А все люди, собравшиеся там, проторчали с тобой в офисе не один год. Ты хоть понимаешь, чем это чревато?</p><p>– Да ладно тебе, никто меня там не узнает. Будет темно, к тому же… Ты реально собираешься оставить меня дома одного?</p><p>– А что в этом такого?</p><p>– Если я туда не пойду, то и ты туда не пойдешь.</p><p>– Не ставь мне условия, – Яо грозно зыркнул на парня из-под козырька шапки, но когда столкнулся со взглядом, то увидел, что Минцзюэ больше выглядит грустным, чем злым, поэтому пришлось вздохнуть. – И не смотри на меня так.</p><p>– Ну, Яо. Представь каково мне. Я больше нескольких месяцев проторчал в четырех стенах. Знаешь, как это уныло? Изо дня в день одно и то же, а тут еще и ты уйдешь развлекаться. Я тоже хочу. Давай просто сварим оборотное зелье, и я съем чей-нибудь волос.</p><p>– С ума сошел? Нас посадят, если узнают.</p><p>– Тогда можно…</p><p>– Слушай, я же даже не сказал, пойду я туда или нет. Еще ничего не решено, так что прекращай ныть. Лучше подумай о том, как ты будешь ухаживать за котами. Ты обещал.</p><p>– Угмх. Ладно-ладно.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Таким образом, из-за выполненного обещания, из-за действительно затруднительного положения человека, который почти что половину учебного года обитал как в тюрьме, и из-за того, что Минцзюэ прижимал его к себе и целовал во второй раз накануне ночью, когда они оба отрубились на диване, Яо просто не может прямо посмотреть в эти глаза и отказать ему. В глубине его души он отчаянно пытается отмахнуться от мысли, что этот ужасный человек, который ведет себя иногда просто отвратительно, ему не безразличен. Но всякий раз, когда Яо уже практически удостоверяется фактом своей ненависти, он не может игнорировать то, что сам же позволил парню себя поцеловать.</p><p>Он целовался с парнем. В трезвом уме и четкой памяти. Если Не Хуайсан узнает об этом, он его точно убьет. Да Яо сам же готов себя за это убить, он просто не понимает, почему ему это нравится. Он готов биться головой об стенку, но что он может поделать? Его сковывают слишком противоречивые чувства, от которых он не может избавиться, пока не узнает, что сам Минцзюэ думает по этому поводу. Им срочно надо поговорить, потому что скрывать подобное и дальше не имеет никакого смысла. Если Минцзюэ скажет, что делал все это чисто машинально и на самом деле всему виной его разыгравшееся воображение – Яо примет это и со скрипящем сердцем больше никогда не позволит им заснуть на одной поверхности. На самом деле, парню до безумия страшно и хочется искусать все ногти на руках, потому что Яо не уверен, что в самый первый раз Минцзюэ произносил во сне именно его имя.</p><p>С того момента прошло достаточное количество дней, чтобы память размылась и теперь нет четкости видения той ситуации. Яо могло просто показаться, потому что… Дело в том, что только тогда Минцзюэ позволил себе говорить, все последние разы он просто зажимал парня и не произносил ни слова. Может быть, Яо тогда показалось и просто его воображение сыграло с ним злую шутку? Поэтому у него нет никакой уверенности в том, что все происходящее происходит из-за того, что он может нравиться Минцзюэ. Просто парень в таком возрасте, когда шалят гормоны и черт его знает, что и кто ему снится, а Яо просто оказывается под рукой в нужные моменты, вот и происходит все подобным образом. </p><p>Сам Яо больше не может выносить этого дальше, ведь он уже чувствует, что дал слабину, и если он не убедится в том, что подобные чувства могут быть взаимными, для него все пойдет по наклонной, не раскрой он Минцзюэ того, что тот вытворяет, пока спит. Дело в том, что если Яо продолжит позволять производить со своим телом такие манипуляции, он окончательно влюбится в человека, который его же потом и пошлет. А еще в добавок наверняка назовет конченым извращенцем, который наслаждался тем, что его бессознательно берет другой мужик.</p><p>Да уж. </p><p>Ситуация хуже некуда.</p><p>Но Яо даже не знает, когда лучше начать этот разговор. </p><p>Они оба оказываются на празднике, и Минцзюэ одет в слишком неподобающую для него прежнего одежду, и им очень повезло, ведь в этом помещении действительно очень большой полумрак. Лань Сичэнь здоровается с ними обоими, и, пока Яо не говорит ему, что парень с ним – это Не Минцзюэ, Лань Хуань даже не мог подумать о таком.</p><p>– Минцзюэ? Это, правда, ты? Ого, да тебя действительно не узнать. Где вы достали ему этот смокинг? Никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы ты был одет подобным образом.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ прыскает и уже выливает в себя бокал с огненным виски.</p><p>– Это с выпускного. Даже не думал, что смогу еще когда-нибудь снова надеть. Берег для Хуайсана, но этот мелкий настолько маленького роста, что мне больно на это смотреть.<br/> <br/>Лань Хуань понимающе посмеивается, а Яо отбирает у Минцзюэ второй бокал, выпивая его сам.</p><p>– Хватит нажираться в первые же минуты! Кто тебя домой понесет?</p><p>– Я сам себя понесу, – улыбается Минцзюэ, идя по направлению к бару и попутно здороваясь со всеми. – Не переживай! Я устойчив к спиртному!</p><p>– Вот же ж… Сейчас наверняка напьется, какой еще устойчив? </p><p>– А-Яо, может действительно не стоит так переживать, если он так говорит?</p><p>Яо усмехается.</p><p>– Он, знаешь, сколько всего говорит? Да его словам грош – цена. Знаю я его «устойчив». Он от трех банок пива в этом теле косеет, а тут… Мать твою, он что целую бутылку взял? Эй! Эй, ты! А ну, иди сюда!</p><p>Лань Хуань даже не знает, что сказать, когда близко к нему возникает Вэнь Юань. Рядом с ним также стоит его дядя – Вэнь Нин. Эти двое работают в службе Министерства в разделе закупок и хорошо общаются с Лань Сичэнем. В руках у обоих бокалы только у Вэнь Нина бокал с обычным соком, а у А-Юаня со сливочным пивом. А-Юань еще только стажер и его возраст едва переступил порог совершеннолетия, поэтому мальчик довольствуется малым. Они все втроем смотрят в ту сторону, где Яо решительно отбирает у какого-то высокого красавчика бутылку с выпивкой.</p><p>– Кто этот парень? Впервые вижу его, – протягивает Вэнь Нин.</p><p>– Ох, это его близкий друг, – улыбается Лань Хуань. – Вы все еще проходите курс реабилитации?</p><p>Вэнь Нин смотрит на свой сок и кивает головой.</p><p>– Да-а, но благодаря сестре и ее целительным навыкам мне уже намного лучше, спасибо за беспокойство.</p><p>– Как дела у тебя, А-Юань, нравится работать в Министерстве? </p><p>– Да, мне нравится!</p><p>– Чудесно, – улыбается Лань Сичэнь и отпивает из своего бокала, чувствуя, как жидкость неприятно покалывает его язык. </p><p>Они отходят к столу с закусками. Вечер начинает протекать в подобной тихой и умиротворенной атмосфере. Покуда не заканчивается тем, что Минцзюэ облепляет стайка пристаревших дамочек, которые всеми силами пытаются выпросить у него номер телефона, или хотя бы адрес, чтобы позвонить по камину. Минцзюэ краем мысли думает, что если сказать им адрес, то уже завтра утром вся эта орава завалится к нему на порог. Какой смысл вообще спрашивать подобное? Адреса каминов дают только очень близким людям, или при устройстве на работу, ну и также, когда ты попадаешь на обследование в больницу в строке с данными. Чтобы вот так просто давать свой адрес первому встречному?</p><p>Яо в этот же момент оказывается прижат в стенке двумя девушками из отдела Министерства Магии, которые занимаются переправкой международной почты. Они обе настолько бойкие, что он даже не может вырваться у них из-под носа, а стоит попытаться сказать, что он хочет пойти в туалет, как они даже инициативу не сбавляют.</p><p>– Куда же Вы? Зачем же Вам идти в кабинку одному?</p><p>– Да, мы проводим Вас и посторожим на входе, – улыбается брюнетка с коротком стрижкой.</p><p>Обе эти девушки само собой хороши собой. У них чистая и красивая ухоженная кожа, большие глаза, подведенные черной подводкой, а еще большие и пушистые реснички, которыми они хлопают в надежде привлечь больше внимания мужчин, но Яо совершенно это не интересует. Он пытается отыскать глазами Минцзюэ, но терпит неудачу, в который раз проклиная себя за низкий рост. Обе эти женские особи выше чем он, как минимум на дюйм, поэтому ему не представляется возможным заглянуть им даже за плечо. Прыгать вверх будет слишком унизительно, к тому же он так сильно набегался за Минцзюэ и так много раз отнимал у него бокалы и пил их, что в его состоянии у него сильно кружится голова, не позволяя покидать устойчивого положения.</p><p>К его счастью, уже в тот момент, когда обе эти девушки настойчиво отбирают у него телефон, чтобы позвонить с него на их личные и, таким образом, выведать заветные цифры, мобильник перехватывает крупная рука, а когда дамочки поворачиваются посмотреть, замирают раскрывая рты. Теперь они уже не знают на кого стоит вешаться: на этого милого маленького мракоборца, или на только что подошедшего к ним длинноногого красавчика, который сошел с обложки журнала.</p><p>Минцзюэ мигом подхватывает Яо и улетает с ним к дверям на выходе быстрее, чем эти девушки успевают сообразить, что произошло. Дверь позади мужчин хлопает, оставляя их наедине в узком пространстве, которое отделяет один зал от другого коридора. Минцзюэ прижимает Яо к стенке, а его взгляд при этом очень рассерженный.</p><p>– Как ты мог позволить им забрать у тебя телефон?</p><p>– А где ты был все это время? Если бы я не таскался в поисках тебя, как собачка, я бы не попал в такую ситуацию!</p><p>– В поисках меня? Да какая разница? – возмутился Минцзюэ. – Даже сиди ты за столом, они бы нашли тебя и там, а сидя, у человека еще большее преимущество. Эти тупые девицы просто повалили бы тебя на пол и изнасиловали на глазах у всех.</p><p>Яо засмеялся в голос, представляя в голове подобную картину. Он тут же положил одну руку на плечо Минцзюэ, чтобы не упасть.</p><p>– Минцзюэ, ой не могу… Аха-ха-ха-ха, что за чушь? – пьяно пробормотал Яо, тыкая того пальцем в грудь. – Единственный насильник здесь – это ты. Так зачем переживать?</p><p>– Ты не… Что ты несешь?</p><p>– Я? Можно подумать это не тебе снятся сны с участием точно таких же девиц! Вот только вместо них с тобой на кровати лежу я, как ты думаешь, кому приходится терпеть твои собачьи выходки?</p><p>– Собачьи выходки? Яо, тебе плохо?</p><p>– Мне… Мне жарко, – выдохнул Яо, пытаясь развязать на шее галстук и прислоняясь спиной к стене.</p><p>Минцзюэ быстро прекратил хмуриться и начал выглядеть уже более обеспокоенно. Он встал к парню плотнее и, видимо, поскольку сам не устойчиво стоял на своих двоих, расположил колено между чужими ногами, опираясь на него и опуская руки на галстук Гуан Яо.</p><p>– Давай помогу…</p><p>– Где ты был? Я повсюду искал тебя, поехали домой, я так устал. Зря мы сюда вообще притащились, надо было остаться дома, – пробубнил Яо себе под нос, старательно возясь с пуговицами на рубашке.</p><p>– Да брось, надо видеть и тут свои плюсы. Нам досталась халявная выпивка.</p><p>– М-мм, – промычал Яо, откидывая голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на Минцзюэ, который нависал над ним.</p><p>Яо пристально уставился на его лицо, все еще расстегивая свою рубашку и возясь со второй пуговицей сверху. Она постоянно вылетала из пальцев, не желая подчиняться. Минцзюэ прыснул от смеха и, когда спрятал галстук себе в карман, принялся помогать уже с этим. В конце концов, если расстегнуть рубашку на пару пуговиц, хуже от этого не будет. Яо же в это время опустил глаза вниз и хмуро изрек:</p><p>– Твои губы все еще потрескавшиеся, что с ними такое? Ты специально с кем-то целуешься на морозе?</p><p>– Я ни с кем не целуюсь.</p><p>– А зря, говорят хорошее занятие. Позволяет сбавить напряжение в мышцах.</p><p>– Правда?</p><p>– М-мм, – Яо кивнул головой со всей серьезностью, а потом шепотом продолжил. – Как-то раз, когда у меня болела спина, я записался на курс лечебного массажа. Женщина, которая делала его, любила поболтать и каждый раз рассказывала мне что-то интересненькое. И вот один раз, когда я уже практически израсходовал весь абонемент, она сказала мне, что один поцелуй может заменить один сеанс легкого массажа. Конечно, она сказала, что если у вас проблемы, то надо все же идти к специалисту, но этот факт все еще вертится у меня в голове.</p><p>Минцзюэ мягко засмеялся, опуская голову вниз окончательно и тыкаясь носом в плечо парня.</p><p>– Ты ей поверил?</p><p>– Не-а, думаю, я ей просто понравился, и она хотела поцеловать меня до того, как я прекращу к ней ходить.</p><p>– Вполне может быть, – кивнул Минцзюэ, продолжая стоять в той же позе.</p><p>Когда пуговицы все же были расстегнуты прошло еще десять минут, и, продолжая вот так стоять, Яо почувствовал, что, если Минцзюэ от него отодвинется, он точно упадет. Им стоило вызвать такси и поскорее убираться домой, а там уже как следует выспаться и плевать, где они упадут. Яо просто хочет переступить порог квартиры, а дальше он может спать хоть на коврике в прихожей. Минцзюэ, видимо, подумав о том же, отстранился и поднял голову. Его нос соприкоснулся с чужим и на удивление он просто остался стоять так, зафиксировавшись в такой позе. Из зала позади закрытой двери доносились музыка и голоса, и в любую минуту здесь могли появиться те, кто выходят покурить, но пока они оставались наедине. Минцзюэ слегка качнул головой вверх и вниз и тем самым потерся о нос Яо, делая эскимосский поцелуй. Младший парень улыбнулся от такого действия.</p><p>– Минцзюэ-э-э… Поехали домой, если хочешь творить такие вещи, лучше, чтобы нас никто не видел.</p><p>– Мне все равно.</p><p>– А мне нет, если нас увидят, стоящих вот так, у нас будут проблемы, меня посадят за совращение малолетних. Тебе хоть и есть двадцать, все же еле-еле дашь восемнадцать, если не приглядеться.</p><p>– Яо…</p><p>– М-мм?</p><p>– Если я тебя сейчас поцелую, ты меня ударишь?</p><p>Цзинь Гуан Яо сглотнул слюну в горле и прокрутил все мысли в голове, которые бы позволяли ему стукнуть Минцзюэ, если он решится сделать подобное, но, однако, Минцзюэ его уже целовал, и он до сих пор за это не получил ни одного тумака, следовательно Яо не собирался его за это бить, но все же. Минцзюэ сам не знал, что они уже целовались, поэтому, наверное, ему надо было об этом напомнить. Но все, на что хватило пьяного разума Яо, так это на то, чтобы резко подпрыгнуть вверх и повиснуть на шее Минцзюэ, пытаясь не упасть. Их губы столкнулись и вместе с тем парни больно стукнулись зубами. Минцзюэ тут же застонал, а потом прижал Яо и обхватил его поперек талии, чтобы тот не упал. Они стояли в темноте, начиная целовать друг друга и борясь за первенство, но Яо с самого начала знал, что проиграет. Минцзюэ вжал его в стенку и его язык, горячий, юркий и сильный, вторгался в его рот с каждым движением все сильнее. Они оба, словно голодные звери, пытались явно съесть друг друга. </p><p>Окончательно не сойти с ума позволил тот факт, что дверь позади скрипнула, и тогда парни остановились и отстранились друг от друга. В коридоре показалось две фигуры. Парень с девушкой кивнули им головой и прошли мимо, беседуя о том, что надо бы заказать для дочери подарок из лавки с какими-то подарками. Ни Яо ни Минцзюэ особо не слушали, поэтому марку магазина не смогли запомнить. Как только вторая дверь, отделяющая это место от выхода скрипнула, Яо снова потянул Минцзюэ на себя. В этот раз поцелуй вышел менее смазанным и даже более глубоким.</p><p>Яо не помнит четко, как они в итоге смогли оторваться от этого дела и заказать такси. Они целовались даже в машине. Бедный водитель наверняка получил психологическую травму. А когда они поднимались по лестнице до квартиры, то целовались даже там. Придя домой и закрыв дверь, парни едва не упали, а потом оказались у стены. После чего, скинув одежду на пол и пытаясь дойти до спальни, они оказались у другой стены и даже в спальне, когда наконец легли и вновь посмотрели друг на друга, после этого они снова сократили расстояние и столкнулись губами.</p><p>Это все было настолько опьяняще прекрасно, что половина вечера в сознании Яо теперь просто стерта, заменившись на постоянные поцелуи во всех местах и на всех поверхностях. Он плохо помнит, как Минцзюэ стягивал с него одежду и даже не скажет, как стягивал одежду с него. Все, чего хотелось, так это получить еще больше удовольствия, поэтому комната незамедлительно то и дело пополнялась стонами со стороны обоих. Минцзюэ плавно очертил губами изгибы его тела. Он прикусил зубами соски, лаская их языком, а потом проложил дорожку до паха. Яо так громко кричал и стонал, он извивался на кровати, не зная, куда себя деть. Последняя близость с кем-то у него была так давно, к тому же до этого он не решался лечь в постель с тем, кто бы ему хоть немного нравился. А сейчас он раздвигал ноги и позволял смотреть на себя человеку, который был для него совсем небезразличен.</p><p>Минцзюэ хоть и был в стельку пьяный и плохо соображал, что делает, все-таки каким-то чудесным образом смог растянуть его прежде, чем войти. И он даже откуда-то достал презерватив, хотя Яо не помнит, чтобы он или Минцзюэ их когда-то покупали. Они всегда ходили в магазин вместе, а даже когда возвращались по отдельности, то разбирали пакеты. Яо стирал вещи, а все в портфелях и сумках давно уже почему-то стало общим. Поэтому почему так произошло и откуда в нужный момент возникла резинка, для него было действительно загадкой. В любом случае, он благодарен тому, что был пьяным, потому что как бы хорошо Минцзюэ не постарался сбавить неприятные ощущения, Яо настолько громко закричал от боли, что в любой момент в их квартиру могли ворваться мракоборцы, чтобы выяснить, кого здесь убивают.</p><p>Из глаз брызнули слезы и пришлось закрыть руками лицо.</p><p>– Черт… Ч-черт…</p><p>– Больно? Прости… прости... – Минцзюэ замер в одной позиции и наклонился к нему, водя руками вдоль тела и пытаясь снова поцеловать, чтобы хоть как-то расслабить парня.<br/> <br/>Он только и мог, что беспорядочно клевать его носом и шептать слабые слова извинения. А потом, когда Минцзюэ все-таки решил двигаться и процесс сошел с мертвой точки, Яо стискивал зубы. Алкоголь в его крови заглушал большую часть ощущений и постепенно, когда он смог-таки взять себя в руки и окончательно расслабиться, ему действительно вновь стало приятно. Он дернул на себя старшего парня, позволяя себя поцеловать, и откинул голову на подушки, громко выстанывая чужое имя. </p><p>В него входили все быстрее и быстрее. Толчки становились рваными без какого-либо темпа, и когда на член опустилась чужая рука, чтобы поскорее помочь кончить, Яо подумал, что прошло точно больше часа, как они ублажают друг друга.</p><p>Громкий стон сорвался с уст обоих практически одновременно, а потом Минцзюэ перекатился на подушку рядом с ним, накрыл их обоих одеялом и заснул. Яо кое-как продержался в сознании еще несколько минут, прежде чем слабо ткнулся в чужую грудь и последовал за старшим парнем.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Будильник был заведен и стоял на тумбочке, и, когда тот зазвонил, Яо бахнул по нему рукой с такой силы, что техника замолчала с первого раза. Он скинул его со столика на пол, а потом перевернулся на другой бок, накрываясь одеялом с головой. По кровати спустя несколько минут заходили маленькие лапки, прогибая под собой поверхность одеяла. </p><p>Яо нахмурился и, уже слыша мяуканья, прохрипел севшим голосом:</p><p>– М-минцзюэ… Покорми их… Твои коты…</p><p>– Еще… пять… минут…</p><p>Яо слабо кивнул головой и затих, продолжая слушать тихие позывы поднять хозяев с кровати. Когда же Яо сообразил, что что-то здесь не так, он резко распахнул глаза и подскочил на кровати, принимая сидячее положение. Об этом он сразу же пожалел, чувствуя, как болит его поясница, но все же, поборов неприятные ощущения, он откинул одеяло прочь, распахивая глаза еще шире.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ поморщился от яркого света и, приоткрывая один глаз, уставился им в сторону парня. Тот выглядел забавно с таким растерянным лицом, полностью покрытой засосами и укусами шеей и растрепанными во все стороны волосами.</p><p>– Ты, конечно, милый, но… пять минут. А лучше, а-а-а-агхм… – Минцзюэ громко зевнул. – Лучше десять.</p><p>– Минцзюэ, – прошептал Яо.</p><p>– М-мм.</p><p>– М-минцзюэ.</p><p>– Чего такое?</p><p>– Минцзюэ, мать твою! Ты что сам не понял, что стал прежним собой?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. платформа 9 и 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Се Лянь мирно потягивался на кровати. Его пробуждение было просто прекрасным. Обычно, когда он ложился и засыпал, то на утро просыпался со скинутым одеялом и жутко мерз из-за перепада температур, в этот раз, мало того что в комнате прекрасно пахло, так еще и было почему-то очень тепло. Его как будто накрыли специальным прогревающим одеялом, которое закрепили на штативах, потому что даже после того, как он покрутился и плотнее прижался в большой подушке, что была прямо перед его носом – одеяло не упало. Одеяло вообще только еще плотнее его укутало. Се Лянь расплылся в улыбке и сильнее зарылся носом в пушистую и гладкую ткань. Он понятия не имел, что это такое, и откуда оно появилось, но ему срочно нужно заколдовать, таким образом, все собственные подушки в доме.</p><p>Се Лянь еще немного поерзал, а потом улегся спать дальше, покуда прямо над его головой не прозвучал смешок. А потом еще один и еще один. А потом и вовсе человек сверху продолжительно посмеялся.</p><p>– Очаровательная картина, однако, – Вэй Усянь сдерживался, чтобы в голос не расхохотаться, ведь он даже не представлял, что найдет в постели Сань Лана поистине захватывающее его зрелище. </p><p>Се Лянь поморщил нос и не решился открыть глаз.</p><p>– Вы, как бы, можете продолжать, я не возражаю, но вы вообще в курсе, что у нас сейчас завтрак, а потом мы должны садиться на поезд? </p><p>Се Лянь охнул, резко подскакивая на кровати, и во все глаза уставился на Вэй Усяня. Как только парень понял, что это был Вэй Усянь его глаза расширились еще как минимум на миллиметр, а стоило наклонить голову вниз, ведь тяжесть с его тела не уходила, как выяснилась еще одна интересная деталь. Вместо того самого теплого одеяла – лежал Сань Лан, который обнимал его все это время во сне, а чудесный запах от подушки исходил вовсе не от подушки. Это были волосы Хуа Чэна, в которые Се Лянь все это время зарывался носом.</p><p>Вэй Усянь, смотря, как выражение лица Се Ляня с каждой новой секундой становится все более близким к панической атаке, засмеялся в голос, наклоняясь и поднимая с пола пустую бутылку.</p><p>– Вот вы паршивцы. Какого черта? Я очень обижен, очень. Я никогда вас не прощу.</p><p>Се Лянь резко подпрыгнул на месте и, не видя, что именно Вэй Ин поднимает и к чему была сказана данная фраза, заверещал на всю комнату:</p><p>– ПРОСТИ! УМОЛЯЮ, ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ! Я НЕ ХОТЕЛ! Я НЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ! ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ! Я СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ВСТАВАТЬ МЕЖДУ ВАМИ ДВУМЯ И РУШИТЬ ВАШИ ОТНОШЕНИЯ! </p><p>Хуа Чэн естественно не мог не проснуться от такого громкого вопля над собственными ушами, на самом деле он проснулся еще раньше, когда Се Лянь начал возиться и, как всегда, по привычке приставать к его волосам. Но разве он мог ему отказать в подобной шалости? Поэтому он просто продолжил лежать в его обществе, обнимать принца и наслаждаться этим. Теперь же, ситуация вообще приобрела странный характер. </p><p>Сань Лан лениво приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на обоих парней. Вэй Усянь успел выпрямится в полный рост и теперь, удивленно приоткрыв рот, выпучился на Се Ляня. Его глаза моргнули несколько раз.</p><p>– Чего? </p><p>– Прости меня! Я не должен был! Я… Я не… ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ, УМОЛЯЮ! Я ТАК ВИНОВАТ! ПРОСТИ! ПРОСТИ! ПРОСТИ!</p><p>– Хватит! Хватит! Се Лянь, ты чего? Что это с тобой? Ты чего орешь, как резанный, и постоянно просишь у меня извинений? Честное слово, я же просто хотел отругать вас, что вы не позвали меня с собой выпить, о чем ты тут вообще раскричался?</p><p>– Се Лянь.</p><p>Се Лянь метнул голову в сторону, видя полностью спокойное лицо Хуа Чэна и снова было открыл рот для очередных извинений.</p><p>– Прос-</p><p>Сань Лан резко покачал головой.</p><p>– Но я-</p><p>Сань Лан снова попросил его помолчать.</p><p>Вэй Усянь продолжал стоять в стороне, но, видя сейчас настолько запутанное положение вещей, решил, что лучше смыться и не нагнетать обстановку и дальше, а то, не дай боже, ему еще и в колени кинутся кланяться. Он быстро ретировался к двери, в которую он самолично зашел несколько минут назад, и схватил ручку, выкрикивая напоследок:</p><p>– Мы ждем вас на завтраке! Разберитесь друг с дружкой и приходите. И еще… Я, конечно, ничего насчет такого не имею против, но я бы посоветовал Се Ляню замотать шею!</p><p>Се Лянь удивленно уставился на захлопнувшуюся дверь, а потом его рука, как по команде, метнулась вверх, располагаясь чуть выше ключицы. Он несколько раз провел ладонью вверх и вниз, растирая мягкую кожу и делая красные отметины из-за трения еще заметнее. Хуа Чэн вздохнул и, глупо улыбнувшись, покачал головой, подхватывая свои собственные бинты с тумбочки.</p><p>– Ч-что с моей шеей? – испуганно спросил Се Лянь, терпеливо сидя и позволяя Сань Лану себя заматывать.</p><p>– Твоя шея просто идеальная, не слушай его, – улыбнулся Хуа Чэн. – И да. Насчет твоих извинений-</p><p>– Прост-</p><p>Сань Лан накрыл его рот своей рукой, заставляя снова замолчать. В его голове только что созрело полное понимание всего происходящего. Однако, он все же был немного разочарован. Выходит он мало показывал и проявлял свои чувства, если все это время до Се Ляня так и не дошло, что он ничего подобного к Вэй Усяню никогда проявлять не будет? Стало быть, ему стоит быть в десять раз решительнее? Однако, с его сердца в отличие от всех прошедших дней, как будто была снята печать, отчего дышалось значительно легче. Сейчас же ему предстояло просто объясниться, а не то из этих прекрасных и испуганных глаз напротив его лица грозились пролиться реки слез.</p><p>– Гэгэ, понимаешь…</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>– Вы двое воспользовались косметичкой девчонок?</p><p>Шан Цинхуа и Мобэй Цзюнь резко скривились в лице, отчего Вэй Усянь засмеялся громче, прожевывая кусок блинчика, который он подцепил с тарелки. Лань Ванцзи, который сидел все это время рядом с ним, подложил в его тарелку еще один, видя, что горка постепенно заканчивается, а аппетит Вэй Ина пока не убавляется.</p><p>Не Хуайсан сидел от них слева на противоположной скамейке рядом с Мобэй Цзюнем и постоянно зевал, причитая через слово, что он надеется, что брат вчера получил его сову и придет встретить на платформу, как обычно. Цзян Чэн, что сидел за своим столом Гриффиндора смотрел на всю эту ситуацию и уже на моменте, когда Лань Ванцзи положил на колени его брата салфетку, пришел в легкое замешательство, а ведь это было в самом начале завтрака. Теперь же его лицо выражало полное оцепенение, и даже сок, который он отпил из кубка, не хотел проглатываться и просто вытек обратно. Что творится за этим странным столом Слизерина он знать и видеть хотел все меньше и меньше, жаль никто не мог вырвать у него глаза.</p><p>Наконец, в дверях показались две фигуры и последовали к общему скопления странности. Хуа Чэн и Се Лянь держались рядом и мило вели беседу, покуда не остановились рядом со всеми. Се Лянь занял место на лавочке рядом с Вэй Усянем, а вот Сань Лан продолжал стоять. </p><p>– Вы чего так долго? – спросил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Мы собирали мой чемодан, вчера вечером я так и не успел все сделать, простите, что заставили долго ждать, – улыбнулся Се Лянь. – Сань Лан? Почему ты не садишься?</p><p>– Может у него бутылка в заднице застряла? – возмущенно пробормотал Цинхуа, сразу же приковывая к себе все взгляды, что были поблизости. – А чего? Не надо делать вид, что ты тут не при чем. Вэй Усянь нам все рассказал. Ты такой жадный, даже не поделился выпивкой! Кто так делает?</p><p>Все собравшиеся все еще продолжали удивленно таращиться на парня, а Мобэй Цзюнь который сидел по о бок от него, зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы не засмеяться в голос. Хуа Чэн на него грозно зыркнул, прищурив глаза. Поскольку он отдал свои бинты, чтобы скрыть следы ночи Се Ляню, самому ему пришлось заменить их, поэтому теперь вместо привычной забинтованной половины лица все видели маленький и неброский черный кругляшок, который крепился на голове черными нитями. Аккуратно и со вкусом.</p><p>Вэй Усянь прекратил тихо хихикать, все еще видя, как Цинхуа не понимает, почему на него все смотрят, а потом поднял голову и дернул Сань Лана за рукав кофты. </p><p>– Хватит стоять, как истукан. Аппетит портишь.</p><p>– Чем же?</p><p>– Когда стоят за твоей спиной это угнетает, – Вэй Усянь притворно громко возмутился и передернул плечами, ежась для большей наглядности.</p><p>Невзирая на вот уже второе предложение сесть, Сань Лан спокойно отвел взгляд в сторону Лань Ванцзи и подошел ближе к нему, мягко касаясь его плеча.</p><p>– Ты не мог бы встать, пожалуйста? Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.</p><p>Вэй Усянь удивленно вытянулся в лице, а Се Лянь рядом с ним прекратил жевать, оборачиваясь и смотря, как Лань Ванцзи послушно и молча встает с лавочки. На самом деле никто не знал, что могли сказать друг другу эти двое. Пусть остальные присутствующие ученики, что находились в зале, не были осведомлены, но собравшаяся шестерка прекрасно понимала, что отношения между Лань Чжанем и Хуа Чэном довольно натянутые. И тут вдруг они встают и отходят, чтобы поговорить? Оба выглядят весьма спокойно, явно не настроенными на агрессию, поэтому ситуация кажется еще более интересной.</p><p>Двое парней стали привлекать к себе все больше и больше взглядов, покуда просто стояли в стороне и ничего не делали. А потом неожиданно Хуа Чэн расправил плечи и спокойно улыбнулся, наклоняя голову. Лань Ванцзи его жеста не повторил. Он лишь закрыл глаза, а в следующее мгновение на весь зал раздался очень оглушительный глухой звук удара.</p><p>
  <em>*ТРЕСЬ*</em>
</p><p>Вилка выпала из руки Се Ляня, и он тут же закричал:</p><p>– Сань Лан!</p><p>Рядом с ним нечто подобное повторилось и с Вэй Усянем.</p><p>– Лань Чжань!</p><p>Хуа Чэн потряс кулак в воздухе и медленно опустил руку вдоль тела. Лань Ванцзи стоял уже не прямо, а чуть наклонившись в сторону. Ему только что смачно зарядили кулаком прямо по щеке. Вся левая сторона лица онемела и покалывала, однако, Лань Ванцзи не издал ни звука и выпрямившись посмотрел Сань Лану в глаза. На лице Сань Лана все еще была умиротворенная улыбка. </p><p>– Ты дважды нападал на него, думаю, ты понимаешь, что заслужил небольшую сдачу, м-мм?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи смиренно кивнул головой и вытянул вперед руку, чтобы обменяться с парнем примирительными рукопожатиями.</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– Приятно иметь с тобой дело, Лань Ванцзи, – ответил Сань Лан.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вместе с Се Лянем, так и не притронувшись к еде, с открытыми ртами и полными непонимания глазами смотрели на этих двух идиотов, которые тут устроили настоящую мордобойню. Им еще повезло, что сегодня последний день, и посему учителя завтракали позже, чем ученики. </p><p>Как только оба парня спокойно заняли свои места и начали накладывать себе еду, их естественно не оставили без внимания:</p><p>– Что это было?! Ты зачем его ударил?</p><p>– Гэгэ хочет немного джема?</p><p>– Сань Лан, отвечай на вопрос!</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Почему ты такой добрый? Надо было стукнуть его в ответ, а не молча сносить удары. Ты что за себя постоять не можешь?!</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– Чего ты мне мычишь? Чего ты мне свой блин в лицо тыкаешь?! Лань Чжань!</p><p>Шан Цинхуа и Мобэй Цзюнь, подперев лица руками, молча смотрели на весь этот переполох, а когда Хуайсан потыкал в плечо Мобэя пальцем и спросил что происходит, тот просто пожал плечами.</p><p>Цзян Чэн действительно хотел, чтобы его глаза вырвали и закопали где-нибудь на лужайке рядом с замком.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Все ученики были отправлены по своим домам и большой серый дым поднимался клубами из трубы в самом начале цепного состава. В поездке большинство спали и даже в купе, где собрались Се Лянь, Хуа Чэн, Мобэй Цзюнь, Шан Цинхуа и Вэй Усянь с Лань Ванцзи не было произнесено ни звука. Цзян Чэн, который заглянул, чтобы оповестить ребят о скором прибытии на платформу, удивился царившему умиротворению. Единственное, что его удивило, так это то, что вся шестерка почему-то разбилась по парам и спала в обнимку друг с другом, привалившись на плечо товарища. Парень тут же захлопнул дверь, и шлепнул себя рукой по лицу:</p><p>– Ты нормальный, ты нормальный... не обращать на это внимания, не обращать на это внимания...</p><p>– Цзян Чэн? Ты чего стоишь посреди коридора и бормочешь себе под нос? </p><p>Не Хуайсан, обмахиваясь веером, шел обратно из туалета к ним в купе.</p><p>– Совсем крыша поехала? Не мудрено, если вспомнить, кто твой брат, все становится на свои места, – вздохнул Хуайсан, кладя руку на сердце. – Я знал, что однажды это случится с тобой. Мне жаль, ты был хорошим другом. В больнице Святого Мунго я буду тебя навещать.</p><p>Не Хуайсан похлопал его по плечу и прошел мимо.</p><p>– Че? Я не… Я В ПОЛНОМ ЗДРАВИИ, ТЫ!</p><p>– Тогда кончай ломать комедию и пошли за нашими вещами.</p><p>Цзян Чэн похлопал глазами. Над ним только что подшутили? </p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Вэй Усянь двинулся вперед, Се Лянь шел за ним следом, после через толпу протискивались Мобэй с Цинхуа, а вот Хуа Чэна одернул за рукав Лань Ванцзи, заставляя остаться в купе и не выходить в общий коридор. Когда Сань Лан повернулся с вопросом в глазах, в его руку легла книга.</p><p>Парень внимательно посмотрел на обложку. Большими буквами звучал заголовок: <em>«Девять способов укрепить золотое ядро заклинателя в технике Инь-Янь»</em>. Хуа Чэн не медля поднял голову вверх. Лицо Лань Ванцзи по-прежнему не выражало никаких эмоций. И единственный вопрос, который крутился в голове Сань Лана, это:</p><p>– Как?</p><p>– Когда ты вскочил на метлу, я подумал, что где-то уже видел подобное, – ответил Лань Ванцзи. – В одной из книг дома был похожий рисунок. К тому же ты очень часто используешь мощную магию без палочки. Мы никогда не выкидываем учебники, даже если те слишком старые, и как только я стал человеком, то попросил брата поискать информацию. Он прислал мне это. Книга в нашем доме принесена отцом, но похоже он так же ее и забрал. Это единственное ценное, что смог достать мой брат. Я подумал, что это поможет. Я был не прав?</p><p>Хуа Чэн выдохнул, смотря на Лань Ванцзи с неприкрытым восхищением. Хоть этот парень и был немного глуп, не видя перед собственными глазами своего счастья все эти годы и старательно игнорируя его – все же был довольно наблюдательным и умным человеком, если вещи не касались его самого. Удивительная черта. Сань Лан улыбнулся.</p><p>– Должен ли я тебя поблагодарить?</p><p>– Мне все равно.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи прошел мимо Хуа Чэна и вышел в проход, начиная нагонять Вэй Усяня и остальных. Сань Лан выглянул в общий коридор и усмехнулся ему вслед, качая головой.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>– Лань Сичэнь!</p><p>Лань Сичэнь подавился кофе, который пил из пластикого стаканчика, когда к нему подошел запыхавшийся от быстрого бега Не Минцзюэ. Это ведь действительно был Не Минцзюэ? Не Минцзюэ в своем привычном облике? Лань Сичэнь сейчас точно не спит? То есть, эти двое парней на самом деле не были безответственными?</p><p>– Фу-ух~, я еле успел, – Минцзюэ облокотился на колени и попытался отдышаться, попутно выдавая всю историю, что конкретно произошло.</p><p>Как только Лань Сичэнь услышал обо всем, он пожалел о выплюнутом кофе, за которое только что заплатил.</p><p>– Чифэн-Цзунь, вы с А-Яо просто полностью некомпетентные люди. Как твой отец вообще доверил тебе заботу о Не Хуайсане? Почему Хуайсан вообще еще жив, живя рядом с тобой?</p><p>– А можно повежливее? Не настолько уж я и плох в заботе о брате.</p><p>Лань Хуань не стал продолжать этот спор. Его внимание еще с самого начала привлек не только, наконец, нормальный облик его дражайшего старшего друга, но еще и букет желтых лилий в его руке. </p><p>– Это кому?</p><p>– А? Это… Кстати, как думаешь нормальные? Я ни черта в подобном не смыслю и просил продавщицу собрать его мне. </p><p>Лань Хуань осмотрел творение и удовлетворенно поднял большой палец вверх, давая свою абсолютную похвалу. </p><p>– Так кому ты прикупил этот букетик? Неужели А-Яо теперь полностью стал твоей женой?</p><p>Не Минцзюэ оскалился и навис над Лань Хуанем сбоку, видя, как тот не просто улыбается ему, а в самом настоящем смысле дразнит и насмехается над ним. Сколько уже можно? Мало ему было постоянно ходящего и смеющегося над ним коротышки, так еще и святая невинность их соседнего отдела вздумала потешаться над ним? Он ведь старше их всех! Должно же быть хоть какое-то уважение!</p><p>– Лань Сичэнь.</p><p>– Да-да?</p><p>Лань Хуань даже не успел как-то отреагировать, когда Минцзюэ резко обхватил рукой его шею и, удерживая голову в таком положении, принялся изо всех сил ерошить идеальную прическу, которая была заготовлена еще с самого утра. Буквально спустя несколько секунд, пока молодой парень находился в смятении, он сориентировался и выхватил волшебную палочку, отталкивая Не Минцзюэ в сторону с помощью магии. Но Минцзюэ уже было без разницы. Главное те пять секунд увенчались полным успехом. На голове Лань Сичэня сейчас был ужасный беспорядок, как будто он только что падал с высокой горы и все это время ехал на собственной макушке. Впервые можно было увидеть злость на завсегда добром лице.</p><p>– Ах-ха-а-хахххахах-ха-ха! Ты просто прекрасен!</p><p>– Чифэн-Цзунь! Я же твой друг! Зачем ты это сделал?!</p><p>– У меня сегодня очень хорошее настроение!</p><p>– Надеюсь, твое хорошее настроение будет таким и дальше, старший брат, – пробубнил Хуайсан, таща за собой большой чемодан с вещами. – Что это за веник у тебя в руке? Кому ты купил эту гадость? Только не говори, что ты прямо сейчас потащишь меня на свидание со своей девчонкой третьим лишним.</p><p>– Хуайсан, как удачно ты пришел. Хочешь поглажу тебя по головке?</p><p>– Старший брат, я всегда верил, что ты честный и порядочный. Не заставляй меня менять свое мнение о тебе.</p><p>– Ты назвал это веником?</p><p>– Чисто из благих побуждений! </p><p>Не Минцзюэ резко подхватил Не Хуайсана за шкирку и потащил за собой. Он махнул Лань Сичэню рукой, и они вдвоем скрылись с платформы, уходя вниз по лестницам. Цзян Чэн, который все это время стоял рядом, так как вместе с Не Хуайсаном покинул разделительный барьер, теперь остался с Лань Сичэнем наедине.</p><p>– Э-э-э… Здравствуй, – Цзян Ваньинь кивнул головой.</p><p>Лань Хуань попытался заправить волосы за ухо, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть себе свой благородный вид, но это мало чем ему помогло.</p><p>– Да-а-а, здравствуй, – улыбнулся старший. – Давно не виделись. А где же твой брат с моим Ванцзи? Я думал, вы придете все вместе.</p><p>– Понятия не имею, но они были где-то сз-</p><p>– УААААААААА-А-А-А-А! ЦЗИНЬ ЛИИИ-ИИ-И-И-ИИН! ЦЗИНЬ ЛИН! ЕГО ЗОВУТ ЦЗИНЬ ЛИН, ДА? БОЖЕ МОЙ, КАКОЙ ОН МАЛЕНЬКИЙ! КАКОЙ КРОШЕЧНЫЙ! ШИЦЗЕ! ШИЦЗЕ У ТЕБЯ САМЫЙ МИЛЫЙ РЕБЕНОК НА СВЕТЕ! Я ДЯДЯ САМОГО МИЛОГО РЕБЕНКА НА СВЕТЕ!!!!</p><p>– А-Сянь, А-Сянь, боюсь, если ты будешь так кричать, ты его напугаешь!</p><p>– ЦЗИНЬ ЛИ-И-И-ИН! ОН САМО ОЧАРОВАНИЕ! КАКИЕ ГЛАЗКИ! КАКИЕ ЩЕЧКИ! КАКОЙ МИЛЫЙ ЖЕЛТЕНЬКИЙ КОСТЮМЧИК УТЕНКА! МОЖНО Я ЕГО СФОТОГРАФИРУЮ? МОЖНО Я ПОНЕСУ ЕГО НА РУКАХ ДОМОЙ? ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ! ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ, ПОСМОТРИ, КАКОЙ ОН ХОРОШЕНЬКИЙ! ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ У НАС БЫЛ ТАКОЙ ЖЕ!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, который все это время стоял рядом с семьей Вэй Усяня, которая приехала его встретить вместе с Шицзе и мужем с ее сыном, сейчас почувствовал теплую влагу, которая образовалась на его губах.</p><p>– А-А-А-А! ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ, ПОЧЕМУ У ТЕБЯ КРОВЬ ИЗ НОСА ПОШЛА?!</p><p>Лань Сичэнь и Цзян Чэн одновременно посмотрели в их сторону, еще когда услышали первые крики. Сейчас же оба парня отвернулись и предпочли сделать вид, что они незнакомы с теми людьми. Цзян Чэн откашлянул в кулак и пробормотал себе под нос:</p><p>– Я… Это… Может… Тебя переплести?</p><p>– А?</p><p>Лань Хуань увидел, как Цзян Ваньинь указывает рукой на его голову, и понимающе улыбнулся, поворачиваясь спиной.</p><p>– Да, я буду премного благодарен. Позаботься обо мне.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Лингуань Цзюнь стоял прислонившись к большой колонне и ждал своих ребят. Зажигалка в его руках беспрерывно щелкала, не желая давать своему хозяину, как следует закурить. Он уже выругался, но это единственное, что он мог себе позволить. На этой платформе, отделяющей волшебный мир разделительным барьером, тут и там шлялись простые люди, поэтому пользоваться магией было бы глупо. Еще, не дай бог, кто заметит, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться подручными средствами. Мужчина попытался раздобыть огонь снова, и его очередная попытка опять провалилась.</p><p>Он не выдержал и в ярости кинул бесполезную пластмассу со всей дури о землю. Та отскочила от асфальта и отрикошетила прямо под ноги Шан Цинхуа, который, как только увидел страшное лицо мужчины, к которому его вел Мобэй Цзюнь, резко захотел сменить направление и конечную цель маршрута.</p><p>Но как бы не так. Как только Цинхуа сделал шаг в сторону, Мобэй, как и в самую первую их встречу, подхватил парня за шкирку и не дал убежать.</p><p>– Пусти! Немедленно пусти меня! Ты что себе позволяешь?! Я буду жаловаться!</p><p>– Заткнись.</p><p>– Сам заткнись! И руки убери!</p><p>– Ай-яй, Мобэй, – протянул Лингуань Цзюнь, двигаясь к племяннику, которого смог заметить по этим крикам. – Что ты делаешь с этим пареньком? Тащишь его к нам на обед? Хочу тебе напомнить, что каннибализм не приветствуется в обществе.</p><p>Шан Цинхуа побелел от страха и заверещал с новой силой, но однако, как только грозное и страшное лицо мужчины оказалось к нему на достаточно близком расстоянии, Мобэй Цзюнь опустил его на землю и загородил собой.</p><p>– Он не наш обед.</p><p>– Да? Ну и отличненько, – мужчина улыбнулся и вытянул руку вперед. – Лингуань Цзюнь, дядя этого оболтуса. А ты у нас кто?</p><p>Шан Цинхуа показался из-за крепкой спины Мобэй Цзюня протягивая дрожащую руку в ответ:</p><p>– Шан Ц-цинхуа. Приятно познакомиться.</p><p>Лингуань-шан усмехнулся и потряс паренька, решаясь показать, что его не следует бояться, но таким образом, только еще больше привел того в ужас. Когда же приветственное рукопожатие было окончено, мужчина выпрямился в свой полный рост и огляделся по сторонам.</p><p>– А где второй?</p><p>– Хуа Чэн сейчас будет. Пошел проводить Се Ляня.</p><p>– А кто такой Се Лянь, и почему он не здесь? Я думал мы собираем целую группу, чтобы ехать домой отмечать.</p><p>– Никто не собирается с тобой пить, старик.</p><p>– Нет? А Цинхуа разве не мой новый гость на этот вечер?</p><p>– Мы ждем его опекуна, а тебе бы уже пора закодироваться, если не хочешь сдохнуть раньше времени.</p><p>– Эй-эй-эй, – Шан Цинхуа, наконец, показался из-за спины Мобэя, при этом выглядя очень недовольно. – Разве можно таким тоном разговаривать со своим дядей? Немедленно извинись и прояви к нему уважение.</p><p>Мобэй Цзюнь нахмурил брови и отвернулся. Лингуань-шан при этом тихо посмеялся, продолжая наблюдать за этими двоими. Шан Цинхуа выглядел очень решительно, поэтому не просто продолжал кричать и отчитывать парня, но еще и треснул его по плечу и потянул за куртку, призывая всеми способами к благоразумному отношению к старшим. В конце концов, Мобэй посмотрел на своего дядю и тихо пробормотал:</p><p>– Прошу прощения.</p><p>Лингуань-шан улыбнулся еще шире и, скрестив руки на груди, громко рассмеялся.</p><p>– Мобээ-э-эй, – протянул он. – Нам нужен этот парень дома. Срочно.</p><p>– И не мечтай.</p><p>– Кто еще в этом мире способен так просто приструнить тебя? Я живу с тобой столько лет, и даже меня ты так быстро никогда не слушался. Эй, Цинхуа. Не хочешь у нас погостить, пока идут каникулы?</p><p>Шан Цинхуа удивленно похлопал глазами и задумался над предложением:</p><p>– А у вас есть интернет и приставка?</p><p>– Что такое приставка?</p><p>Цинхуа подумал, что у него сейчас дежавю.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>– Ваше Высочество! Ваше Высочество! Мы здесь!</p><p>– Сюда!</p><p>Фэн Синь и Му Цин стояли рядом с большой и внушительных размеров машиной, махая руками Се Ляню, который шел в обнимку с каким-то очень странным на вид парнем. Его глаз был перемотан черной повязкой, а сам Его Высочество почему-то под горло был замотан бинтами. Фэн Синь тут же нахмурил брови и выступил вперед, и, прежде чем Се Лянь успел что-то сказать, он дернул парня на себя и отгородил своим телом от Хуа Чэна.</p><p>– Воу, с чего бы такая враждебность? – улыбнулся Сань Лан, выставляя обе руки перед собой.</p><p>– Ты еще кто такой? </p><p>Му Цин присоединился, и вот уже стена расширилась на одно новое тело.</p><p>– Почему Его Высочество в бинтах? Что ты с ним сделал?!</p><p>– Отвечай!</p><p>– Сейчас же!</p><p>– Твои охранники действительно такие, какими ты их и описывал, гэгэ.</p><p>– Ах, Фэн Синь, Му Цин, ни к чему ссориться. Этот человек ничего плохого мне не сделал.</p><p>– Тогда что же с Вашей шеей? Почему Вы весь с бинтах?</p><p>Се Лянь, которому утром объяснили, что именно с ним, резко дернул обе руки к повязкам, не позволяя те снять или спустить, и вымученно улыбнулся, отходя на шаг назад.</p><p>– Я в порядке! В полном порядке!</p><p>– Ваше лицо покраснело. </p><p>– Ваше Высочество, Вам плохо? Эта вещь душит Вас? </p><p>– Ее следует немедленно снять!</p><p>Му Цин и Фэн Синь одновременно потянули свои руки к бинтам и принялись развязывать их, а Сань Лан просто стоял и сдерживал рвущийся наружу смех. Се Лянь даже не успел ничего сделать, когда взору обоих его друзей предстала полностью исписанная укусами и засосами шея. Естественно довольно нормально после этого было видеть полный ступор со стороны обоих.</p><p>– …</p><p>– …</p><p>– Ну я же просил вас! Отдайте мне бинты обратно. Сань Лан, помоги снова обмотаться.</p><p>– Я всегда готов помочь гэгэ.</p><p>Хуа Чэн оказался рядом с парнем в ту же секунду и уже во всю орудовал руками, мягко и бережно покрывая кожу повязками, когда, наконец, Фэн Синь смог вернуть себе способность разговаривать.</p><p>– Кто… Кто сделал это с Вами? Вам угрожали? Вас принуждали?!</p><p>Му Цин рядом с ним тоже начал подавать признаки жизни.</p><p>– Мы немедленно найдем и накажем этого человека!</p><p>– Да! Точно! Мы так и сделаем!</p><p>– Ваше Высочество, кто это сделал?</p><p>– Не стоит об этом-</p><p>– Я.</p><p>Се Лянь пихнул Сань Лана в бок, пытаясь всеми силами сказать, чтобы он заткнулся и не нагнетал обстановку, но тому казалось было вообще до лампочки, что о нем подумают. </p><p>– О, а хотите я вам свою шею покажу?</p><p>Даже без каких-либо просьб Хуа Чэн отогнул воротничок своей кофты, которая выглядывала из-под куртки, и оба парня убедились в том, что похожие отметины украшают и его шею. Но даже несмотря на это они, как один, резко оттолкнули этого странного парня в сторону от Се Ляня, больше не позволяя этим двоим стоять рядом с друг другом.</p><p>– Ваше Высочество. Он Вам угрожал? </p><p>– Все вовсе не так. Это просто-</p><p>– Ты! Не подходи к нему больше! Его Высочество самый невинный человек на свете! Не смей трогать его своими грязными руками!</p><p>– Му Цин! – Се Лянь и так уже весь покрылся краской, так теперь его друзья еще и будут утверждать о приличиях и целомудрии, которые касаются его тела?</p><p>Стыд и позор! Он не собирался это выслушивать. Се Лянь быстро попрощался с Сань Ланом и запрыгнул в машину, утаскивая обоих разбушевавшихся парней за собой.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>Как только Хуа Чэн вернулся обратно на платформу и нашел Лингуань Цзюня вместе с Мобэем, он увидел странную картину. Какой-то здоровый мужик с большой копной кудряшек дергал Шан Цинхуа за руку в одну сторону, а его старик при этом тянул Цинхуа в другую. </p><p>– Отдай мне мальчика! Этот ребенок приемный сын моего учителя! Мне велено забрать его и сопроводить домой!</p><p>– Ай-ай-ай! Бинхэ, не тяни меня так! Руку оторвешь!</p><p>– Нет! Этот парень нужен мне! Мы уже договорились, что он погостит у нас! Без него я не найду управу на своего племянника! Он нужен мне дома!</p><p>– Ау-ау-ауууу-у-у-уч! Ой-ой-ой! Лингуан-шан! Пожалуйста! И Вы туда же! Почему мы не можем просто обсудить все на словах?!</p><p>Хуа Чэн медленно подошел к Мобэй Цзюню и пристроился рядышком, выдыхая шепотом:</p><p>– Что здесь происходит?</p><p>– Понятия не имею.</p><p>– Но ты же стоял здесь с самого начала.</p><p>– Они просто начали его драть на части. И лучше тебе поторопиться и разнять их.</p><p>– Мне? И каким же образом?</p><p>– Ты всегда мастер сладких речей, – прошептал Мобэй. – Придумай что-нибудь.</p><p>Хуа Чэн вздохнул и громко крикнул, чтобы оба мужчины и Шан Цинхуа смогли его услышать:</p><p>– Старик! Я перевожусь в следующем году в другую школу!</p><p>Лингуань Цзюнь резко замер и выпустил Шан Цинхуа из хватки, позволяя Бинхэ его обнять и утянуть к себе. Его шапочка с маленькими ушками, которую Мобэй успел ему отдать до того как Бинхэ здесь вообще появился, сейчас немного перекосилась и сдвинулась на бок.<br/>Лингуань-шан перевел дыхание и удивленно выгнул бровь:</p><p>– Переводишься? Куда это?</p><p>– В Шармбатон.</p><p>– Чего? Где это вообще?</p><p>– Вот и узнай, тебе же заниматься всеми документами, – улыбнулся Сань Лан, щуря глаза.</p><p>Лингуань-шан уже чувствовал, как головная боль начинает накатывать и нещадно бить его по вискам. Он ведь думал, что подобное ему придется испытать только раз и уже так обрадовался, что не ожидал подобной подставы. Его рука почесала затылок, и мужчина устало выдохнул:</p><p>– Чтоб тебя. Зачем тебе вообще понадобилось переводиться в другую школу? </p><p>– Я выхожу замуж!</p><p>– ЧЕГО?!</p><p>Мобэй ударил Сань Лана в бок.</p><p>– Перебарщиваешь.</p><p>– Думаешь?</p><p>– Ага.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>